Un nuevo comienzo
by YatenKaname
Summary: Continuación de Lógica masculina ¿que cambios tendrá la vida de estos chicos? ok no se que cambios tenga pero en el camino lo descubriremos. Con personajes de Code Geass, Tsubasa, Sakura Card Captor, Xxx Holic, Vocaloid, Sailor Moon en especial los Kou. Recuerden que para leerlo deben pasarse por el fic de Lógica masculina si no no entenderán nada.
1. Prologo

_Y comenzamos con una nueva aventura... espero les agrade esta ligerisima introduccion_**  
**

* * *

**Un nuevo comienzo**

Prologo.

"_**Conocer el amor de los que amamos es el fuego que alimenta la vida" (Pablo Neruda)**_

Es difícil comenzar de nuevo después de haber tenido un tiempo con tus amigos, sabes que todo cambiara a partir del momento en que pisemos la prepa, las chicas cambiaran por completo con nosotros y que decir de nosotros… también seremos otras personas.

Regresar a la rutina de nuevo es frustrante, saber que tienes que enfrentarte a muchas personas ya sea profesores, padres, amigos o bien la chica que esta esperando un hijo tuyo. Intentas pensar que este nuevo comienzo todo será diferente pero al parecer no será así.

Íbamos escuchando una canción de un grupo muy popular… la verdad no recuerdo el nombre del grupo pero la canción se llama el final de nuestra historia… vaya que va muy acorde a lo que habíamos pasado.

_**Lo que necesito de ti**_

_No sabes como necesito tu voz;  
necesito tus miradas  
aquellas palabras que siempre me llenaban,  
necesito tu paz interior;  
necesito la luz de tus labios  
¡Ya no puedo... seguir así!_

El aire de la ciudad invadía nuestros pulmones, ya habíamos ingresado a lo más contaminado de todo el país… la ciudad, esto revelaba que estábamos de regreso a nuestra realidad.

Te diviertes con el aire puro de la playa, la brisa marina, las chicas en bikini…. Para después ingresar al estrés, la contaminación, el aire impuro y que decir de las personas que siempre están de malas por la rutina diaria… prácticamente la ciudad y todo su ecosistema describía nuestros sentimientos…

El viaje fue de lo mas tranquilo, era raro no escuchar una leperada por parte de todos… era difícil darnos cuenta de que la diversión se había terminado. La verdad no se porque nos ponemos de esta forma si nadie se ha muerto… Me equivoco, algo si murió… algunos la relación de sus parejas con ellos y otros el regreso a su realidad, otros se dan cuenta de que deben regresar a su continua lucha… hacer que la chica que les gusta lo voltee a ver…

Vaya que esto es difícil para todos y más si te aventuraste con otra chica…

_...Ya... No puedo  
mi mente no quiere pensar  
no puede pensar nada más que en ti.  
Necesito la flor de tus manos  
aquella paciencia de todos tus actos  
con aquella justicia que me inspiras  
para lo que siempre fue mi espina  
mi fuente de vida se ha secado  
con la fuerza del olvido...  
me estoy quemando;  
aquello que necesito ya lo he encontrado  
pero aun ¡Te sigo extrañando!  
__**(**__**Mario Benedetti)**_

* * *

_Diran a este wey que onda porque tan poeta jaja bueno es que en realidad cuando vagaba por la red encontré este ¿mini poema? ¿se puede llamar así bueno el punto es que me agrado para colocarlo aquí y verán que este nuevo fic cambiara un poco jaja sera mas ¿lepero? naa no creo._

_Espero les haya gustado yno olviden comentar, nos leemos en la proxima_


	2. Guerra

_Capi nuevo disfrútenlo._

* * *

Capitulo 1

Guerra.

Seiya POV

Había regresado a la ciudad con mis amigos, era ya Lunes… era difícil comenzar así la semana y mas cuando toda la santa noche del domingo te la pasaste discutiendo con tu… pareja.

Flash Back.

**Domingo por la noche… exactamente las 8:00pm.**

-¡¿Donde carajos estuviste Seiya KOU?!

-Salí de viaje por un trabajo de mi padre…-dije sin importancia-

-¡No seas mentiroso Seiya! Le hable a tu padre y tu padre me dijo que no estabas con él…

-¿Y llamaste a mi madre?

-¡Obvio ella te va a cubrir!

-Serena no exageres si, mira que vengo muy cansado-me tire al sillón esperando que ella me dejara solo pero no seria así de fácil-

-¿Pues con cuantas te metiste para estar tan cansado?

-¿Serena? ¿Crees que salgo solo para eso?

-Por eso te exijo que me digas ¿con quien te metiste y con quien te fuiste?

-¡Me fui con mis amigos de viaje si! ¡No hice nada malo si es lo que piensas, aun soy tuyo y de lo que traes!-dije mientras señalaba su vientre-

-¡Mira Seiya yo te soporto solo por nuestro hijo!

-¡Pues mira Serena yo no te tengo a la fuerza aquí! ¡Si quieres irte ahí esta la puerta!

-¡Si! Si quieres córreme a mí y a tu hijo…-comenzó a llorar-

-¡Serena por favor! Bájale dos rayitas que no estoy de humor…

-¡Seiya es que tu ya no me amas!

-Mira Serena –me incorpore tomando asiento mientras con mi mano tomaba el tabique de mi nariz apretándolo- debemos hablar seriamente…

-¿Vas a dejarme verdad?

-Serena si quieres que esto funcione debemos actuar los dos, ambos debemos estar consientes de lo que queremos en la relación, un bebé viene en camino y no por nuestras diferencias va a sufrir él. Debemos pensar si es que quieres continuar conmigo-note como ella me miro a los ojos- pero… debes poner empeño, confianza, honestidad, respeto y libertad…

-¿Y porque libertad?

-Porque yo no te voy a prohibir que veas a tus amigas ni tú a los míos… somos libres pero con responsabilidades, tú debes cuidarte bien porque viene un bebé y yo debo cuidarlos a ambos así como trabajar por ustedes…

-Seiya yo…

-También debemos ser fieles… Serena debemos comenzar a pensar como adultos, ya no estamos en el kínder para ponernos a jugar…

-Pero es que tu te fuiste y yo…

-¿Cuantas veces no me has dejado solo Serena? ¿Cuántas?

-Lo se Seiya pero es que es mi tarea y…

-Como sea… debes entender que si deseas estar conmigo es para siempre Serena, ya no hay marcha atrás…

Fin de flash back.

Al parecer entendió porque después de una discusión de 3 horas más y de sus intentos de hacer que yo cambiara de opinión acepto estar conmigo… No puedo decir que estoy contento por esto, a decir verdad me siento de la fregada, quiero irme y abordar un barco como el Titanic y después hundirlo para dejar de existir, al menos mi mente quedaría congelada. Como se ve que odio mi vida en estos momentos.

Camine por el estacionamiento de la prepa, no veía un rostro familiar así que lo mejor fue que me fuera a mi salón, tenia clase de historia y debía entregar mi tarea que había echo días antes. Poco a poco vi que llegaba Lelouch de la mano con Shirley, Usui, Hanabusa, Gino, Ikuto, Zero, Elizabeth, Nakuru, Himawari y Misa. Todos tomaron asiento mientras el profesor Darien entraba rápido a impartir la clase, obvio fue la peor hora de aburrición hasta que pidió los trabajos de investigación, todos los entregamos esperando a que los calificara, la verdad me esforcé mucho en mi trabajo y creo yo que es merecedor de una buena nota…

-¿Kiryuu Zero?-llamo a mi amigo para entregarle su trabajo- Puedo decirte que…-le decía ya cuando mi Zero estaba a su lado- Esta pasable tu trabajo pero creo que debes esforzarte mas- vi como Zero se limito a escucharlo para después regresarse a su lugar, me miro con fastidio, obvio al igual que a mi nos molestaba ese profesor-

La mayoría de los alumnos pasaron, obvio la única persona que recibió una buena nota fue Shirley y Lelouch porque cuando me hablo a mí… fue terrible.

-¡Kou Seiya!-me levante acercándome a él, era lo mas fastidioso que pudo haberme pasado- ¡Kou!-hasta con que diga mi apellido se nota que me odia-No me agrada tu trabajo…

-¿Se puede saber que hay de malo en mi trabajo?-dije con una calma que se vio le molesto, todos los alumnos nos miraban-

-Pues no esta bien redactado, no tiene buena ortografía, parece que lo copeaste de la Wikipedia y carece de sentido-me miro con una cara de… ¡te jodi!-

-¿En pocas palabras? –dije retándolo-

-¡Es una basura!

-Usted sabe que no es cierto.

-¿Me estas cuestionando? Seiya Kou que no se te olvide que yo aquí soy el profesor y por lo tanto soy mejor que tu, por algo tengo este puesto, por algo soy tu maestro y…

-Y no pagó por estar sentado sin hacer nada…

-¡Como te atreves! Tu trabajo es una porquería…

-¿Y entonces? ¿Lo vuelvo a hacer?

-No Kou, estas reprobado así que esta materia ¡no la pasas!

-Muy bien, me voy a extraordinario entonces…-lo mire severamente a los ojos-

-Yo aplico esos exámenes…

-Pues tendré que soportarlo entonces…

-Si es que pasas-ambos nos miramos a los ojos, obvio nos estábamos retando y la verdad yo no me iba a dejar de este wey-

-¿Me puedo retirar?

-Por mi piérdete si quieres…

-Gracias-tome mis cosas y me salí sin decir mas, los chicos solo me miraron sorprendidos pero no dijeron nada, sabían que después podrían hablarlo conmigo-

Me dirigí a la cafetería, no quería saber nada de nadie, estaba que me llevaba el carajo y todo por que ¡por el estúpido del profesor ese! Bebí de mi refresco que acababa de comprarme, mire como algunos chicos de primero comenzaban a reunirse para desayunar algo, vi como mi hermano con cara de malo ingresaba, a veces me daba risa el enano.

-¡Que onda wey! ¿Por qué la carita?

-El puto de Darien me reprobó…

-¡Como crees!

-Pinche wey, piensa que mi trabajo es una basura, que la copee de Wikipedia-mi hermano me quito mi trabajo para revisarlo-

-No manches Seiya si esto no esta mal… no soy el mas inteligente pero obvio no se lee mal ¿Qué mas te dijo?

-Que tenia faltas de ortografía, falta de coherencia y no sé que mierda mas…

-Pues faltas no hay, ahora creo que ese wey solo quiere joderte…

-Si ya lo note.

-Porque no vas con la directora Yuko, no puedes reprobar la materia, te va a ir mal recuerda lo que mi padre te dijo.

-No se Yaten… aun no se.

-Animo wey, neta si puedo hacer algo solo dilo

-Partirle la madre…

-Uyy veré si puedo pero no te aseguro nada…

-No te fijes, algún día yo lo hare-nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, observe que venia solo- ¿no quieres refresco?

-¿No besaste a Serena?

-Nel, ya casi no interactuamos… es difícil-en eso sonó su celular de él-no contestaras-le dije mientras vi que tomaba de mi refresco-

-Ya se quien es…

-¿Quién?

-Sena me esta buscando, obvio llevo tres días sin contestarle por eso esta así pero…

-¿Pero que?

-Sabe donde estudio así que sé que vendrá a buscarme…

-¿Y no te da miedo?

-¿Porque?

-Por Mina.

-Nel, ya ese asunto esta cerrado, nos vemos y es como si no sucediera nada…

-¿Y no te han preguntado si terminaron?

-Rei lo hizo, obvio no le respondí…

-¿Y entonces ya viste a Mina?

-Si, fue algo difícil ya sabes duele saber que ya no es nada tuyo, es difícil no lanzarte y besarla pero…-se agito su cabello desesperado- pero es algo que debo superar sin que ella me vea sufriendo, obvio no demostrare que soy débil por eso intento poner mi cara de pocos amigos para evitar que me pregunten sobre el tema…

-Vaya mi hermano ha madurado un poco.

-Todos debemos hacerlo algún día-el celular volvió a sonar-

-Ya contéstale wey, esa vieja esta loca por ti y bien puede ayudarte.

-¿A olvidar?

-Puede ser…

-Tal vez Seiya, pero siento que es meterme en mas problemas…

-¿Y entonces que harás?-vi como entraban mis compañeros de salón, obvio con ellos ingresaba Elizabeth-

-Ya lo tengo todo calculado y se quien me ayudara…

-¿No mames utilizaras a Elizabeth?

-No, no la utilizare ya que a ella también le gusto así que no hay ningún problema…

-Suena bien…

-Hola chicos Kou…- Elizabeth y sus amigas llegaban a donde estábamos-

-Elizabeth… sexi Elizabeth…

-Wow Yaten ¿ese milagro que me dices así?

-Los milagros existen nena-vi como mi hermano guiñaba un ojo-

-¿Y que harás Seiya?-preguntaba Zero mientras llegaba y tomaba asiento a un lado mio-

-Nada wey, he optado por presentar mi examen extraordinario…

-Tu padre te va a matar…

-¿Y que hago entonces?

-Pues llévale tu trabajo a la profesora Yuko, dile como estuvo el problema, la directora no es mala onda así que creo que ella puede ayudarte…

-Es hacer más grande el problema…

-Zero tiene razón Seiya, piensa bien las cosas-observe como se levanto-

-¿A donde vas?

-Clase de Artes, tal vez me daré de baja

-¿Y luego?

-Opte por entrar a esgrima con Kamui… lo necesitare en un futuro…

-Mejor entra a futbol americano, te hará bien

-Deja ver si me agrada el esgrima, si no tenlo por seguro que estaré contigo… mira que tener a las mamacitas de las porristas… bueno solo algunas-note como volteaba a ver a la entrada, venia Yuffi, Tomoyo, Sakura y Mina- me tengo que ir, deseo terminar con esto ahora…

-Uyy el sexi Yaten en esgrima, solo por eso ir a verte-Elizabeth se acercó a mi hermano dándole un beso en sus labios, obvio mi hermano no opuso resistencia, observe como la tomaba de la cintura para besarla con mayor precisión, se veía como había pasión, enjundia en ese beso, voltee a ver como Mina los mataba con la mirada-

-Wow Yaten jamás habías echo eso… -decía agitada Elizabeth-

-Y los que te faltan nena…

-Bueno esperare mas besos como este-ambos se miraban muy traviesamente-

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego chicos…-las amigas de Elizabeth junto con ella se fueron a otra mesa dejándonos solos a mí y a Zero-

-¿Tu hermano probara suerte con ella?

-Al parecer si, ya sabes como trae CC. al enano.

-Suena interesante –bebió de mi refresco-

-Bien dicen que uno no sabe para quien trabaja.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡Porque ese refresco era mio!

-Ha ya wey, luego te compro otro ahora dime ¿Qué harás?

-Nada, continuar con mis clases, no dejare que esto termine así, al rato tengo que ir con mi padre a la oficina.

-¿Y como te fue ayer?

-Pues le marque y estaba tranquilo, me dijo que me vería hoy en cuanto saliera de la prepa.

-¿Entones con él no hay problema?

-No, solo Serena que al parecer esta… no tranquila pero si esta obligada a estarlo…

-Ya wey mándala lejos…

-No, eso que trae es mio y es difícil no pensar en ello.

-¿Y la prueba de embarazo? ¿La de paternidad? No las harás.

-Con el tiempo hare la ultima.

-¿Entonces de la primera si estas seguro?

-Podría decirse que si…

-¡Nenitas!-volteamos a ver, Lelouch llegaba a donde estábamos junto con Shaoran, Suzaku y Eriol-

-¿Donde dejaste a tu novia?

-Se fue con sus amigas-volteamos a ver como Shirley iba a donde estaba Mina, Tomoyo, Sakura, Yuffi, Kallen y Yuuki-y bien ¿Qué onda Seiya? ¿Tan mal estuvo tu trabajo?

-Dale una mirada-le di mi trabajo y comenzó a leerlo-

-Te digo que vayas con Yuko a que lo revise-me decía seriamente Zero-

-¿Que te hicieron Seiya?-preguntaba Suzaku-

-El estúpido de Darien me reprobó, dijo que mi trabajo era una basura…

-¿Y lo es?-todos volteamos a ver a Lelouch, era el mas inteligente de todos nosotros así que ahí comprobaría si en verdad es recomendable ir con Yuko-

-No, no lo es-Lelouch miraba todas las paginas como leyéndolas rápidamente- neta Seiya, si no vas con Yuko yo mismo lo hare, esto es excelente trabajo, no es verdad lo que dijo Darien, creo que este wey te quiere tronar de esta forma y si tu no haces nada lo hará.

-¿Y que argumentos le doy a la directora? Yo también dije cosas malas…

-No, tu solo te defendiste, no es correcto que un profesor diga esas cosas, así que tu no te fijes en pequeñeces, mejor ¡hazlo!

Tal ves mis amigos tenían razón, pero estaba difícil que yo hiciera algo al respecto, en primera no podría escapar de ese profesor en el siguiente año, aun me faltaba año y medio para terminar la prepa y las posibilidades de que Darien volviera a impartir sus clases conmigo eran muchas así que no podría escapar por mucho.

-Ya wey, piénsalo bien… mientras vayamos a nuestros entrenamientos.

-Esta bien, nos vemos luego chicos-Salí con Zero a la cancha de futbol americano, fuimos a cambiarnos mientras nos encontrábamos con Gino, Len y Kaito-

El profesor Kurogane llego junto con la directora Yuko y su ayudante Watanuki, todos nos reunimos a su alrededor ya que según daría una noticia.

-Gracias por estar presentes chicos-hablaba Kurogane- ahora presten atención a lo que la directora les va a decir-la directora tomo la palabra-

-Gracias profesor Kurogane -sonrió maliciosamente- ¡chicos están reprobados todos!-todos la miramos sorprendidos, neta jamás pensamos que eso fuera a decir la directora-

-¿Esta hablando enserio?-decía Gino quien ya no traía una sonrisa como la de hace unos momentos-

-Señorita Yuko sea sincera con ellos-su ayudante decía mientras se colocaba mejor sus anteojos-

-Hay pero que aburridos son, no soportan una bromita…-comenzó a reír la directora-

-Directora por favor sea directa con ellos

-Ya, Kurogane necesitas divertirte, esa cara de amargado no va contigo, mejor ¡sonríe! Se feliz y vive la vida, deja de estar siempre como pasita vieja, arrugada y con la cara enojada…

-Podría continuar con el tema-Kurogane comenzaba a enojarse-

-Bueno ya, chicos como saben ustedes son mi mejor equipo de Futbol Americano ¿Por qué si lo saben verdad?-todos afirmamos- bueno, como ya casi terminamos el semestre en unas cuantas semanas mas… la preparatoria Kronos vendrá a competir con mi preparatoria Ichihara, así que nenes necesito que den todo de ustedes en esa competencia, no puedo dejar que solo porque esa escuela es de niños riquillos nos ganen-cerro sus manos apretándolas muy fuerte- ustedes son los mejores y debemos ganar.

-¡Tiempo!-Kurogane hablaba- Haber ¿competiremos con esa escuela?

-¡Así es Kurotan! Necesitamos dejarles en claro que somos los mejores y que nadie nos vencerá así que ¡Seiya Kou! En tus manos esta que ganemos-todos me miraron, la verdad no sabia que hacer, tenia muchas cosas en mente, mucho trabajo, mi materia reprobada y ahora esto…- Seiya eres el mejor capitán que he tenido en toda mi existencia como directora, te necesito al 100% en esta competencia, no debemos dejar que nos venzan…-levanto su puño al aire, esto comenzaba a preocuparme-

-Profesora prometo entregarle el titulo de ganadores –dije sonriéndole- ¿pero antes podría hablar con usted?

-Claro Seiya ¿te parece bien en mi oficina?

-Estaré ahí en unos segundos

-Ok, bueno entonces chicos les deseo suerte a todos, no solo Seiya es el que necesito por completo, ustedes también deben ayudar en esto… si ganan prometo darles la mejor fiesta de fin de año que jamás hayan imaginado-todos aceptaron sonrientes-

-Profesora nos hace falta un receptor-hablaba Len-

-¡Pues búsquenlo! ¡Lo necesito a la de ya!

-Nos faltan integrantes profesora… la verdad necesitamos de todos los refuerzos posibles para ganar esta competencia.

-Pero Kurogane, de cuando acá me dices eso.

-Profesora, tenemos mas personas de primer semestre y obvio no todos son tan buenos como los de tercero, además esos tipos traen a un chico de universidad y ese niño juega como el mismo demonio.

-Eso de demonio me recordó a Lelouch-me dijo Zero riendo-

-Kurogane, necesito a los chicos del club de esgrima y de futbol soccer aquí mismo, ahora vaya a buscarlos, necesitamos los mejores, aunque ahora que lo pienso, traiga a todos los chicos de sus respectivas actividades, hare un cambio drástico en esas actividades, no debo dejar que ese estúpido de Charles me gane con su equipo- el profesor Kurogane salió con Watanuki a buscar a los demás chicos, obvio no seria tan difícil ya que algunos desean participar en esta actividad, pasaron varios minutos nosotros mientras disfrutábamos de la mañana, escuchábamos como la directora hablaba improperios la verdad me daba risa escucharla como maldecía en japonés. Minutos mas tarde llegaron la mayoría de los chicos, obvio se notaba quienes eran los mas fuertes y quienes los mas débiles, Lelouch se veía con cara de aburrido, ese wey en definitiva no estaría ahí… Yaten traía algo de pintura en la cara… tal vez si se esfuerza podría estar como receptor… Kamui… este wey podría ser uno de los chicos de la línea ofensiva o mejor aun podría ser mi bloqueador… mis ojos brillaron al verlo, Kamui era especialmente el mejor chico para esto- Gracias por venir a todos, Seiya por favor ponte a mi lado, necesito tu ayuda en esto-obvio tuve que acercarme a la directora- gracias Seiya, les comentaba a sus compañeros de futbol Americano que habrá una competencia con la preparatoria Kronos, como ustedes sabrán esa preparatoria es de gente con posición social mucho mejor que la nuestra, obvio por eso debemos enseñarles a esos tipos que nosotros somos mejores y con esto hablo de que en nuestro encuentro…

-¿Encuentro?-pregunto Light-¿A que se refiere con eso?

-Light, tendremos un encuentro de futbol Americano con ellos, así que necesito a todos los fuertes de mi lado para obtener la victoria.

-¿Y usted cree que con Seiya la obtendrá?-comenzó a reír Light- Por favor, si hace poco estaba en rifa su lugar por lo mismo de que no estaba rindiendo como antes ¿y cree que con él ganaremos?-mire molesto a Light quien aun tenia su sonrisa de estúpido, la directora me miro, obvio pedí la palabra-

-Light, por si no lo sabes soy el mejor de todos e inclusive mejor que tu, tal vez mi rendimiento bajo pero ahora he vuelto a ser el mejor de nuevo y eso nadie me lo quitara, obvio sé que contigo no ganaríamos ni si quiera un gol de campo así que mejor quédate callado-voltee a ver a la directora- Yo le prometo directora Yuko que ganare ese partido y pondré en alto esta preparatoria, tal ves mi rendimiento haya bajado pero ahora pondré no solo el 100% si no mas de eso, obvio comenzaremos a elegir a los chicos que ayudaran en esto…

-Confío en tus palabras Seiya, eso me agrada siempre de ti, tienes espíritu ganador…- me sonrió- ok entonces Seiya, a quienes consideras aptos para esta competencia- extendió su mano señalando a todos los chicos, inmediatamente mi mirada se poso en Kamui quien al leer lo que estaba pensando negó con la cabeza-

-Kamui sabes que te necesito… eres el mejor en esgrima y corriendo vaya que a todos nos dejas atrás… ¡Kamui di que si!

-¿Que posición tendría?-dijo cruzándose de brazos-

-Serias uno de mis bloqueadores ¿Kamui aceptas?-el chico divago en su respuesta, solo me miro por unos momentos para después ver al enano de mi hermano, algo se dijeron entre si para por fin escuchar su respuesta-

-¿Y mi club? ¿Lo dejaría?

-¿Así lo deseas Kamui?-preguntaba Yuko-

-Sé que soy el mejor de todos y eso no quiero que nadie lo tenga…

-Si decides estar siempre en fútbol te otorgo una diploma de que eres el mejor en esgrima, pongamos que deseas probar mas actividades…

-Suena interesante-miro socarronamente a Ikuto- sé que nadie podrá superarme en ello-Ikuto solo hizo una mirada de fastidio-

-¿Entonces aceptas?-pregunte-

-Claro, solo con esa condición…

-¡Perfecto!-decía Yuko- Suzaku y Shaoran… si no me equivoco ustedes eran antes de un equipo de futbol americano ¿o no?

-Ambos éramos de la línea ofensiva… pero en mi caso yo no deseo abandonar soccer por esto…

-Pero ¿podrías participar por ahora en el equipo de Seiya? Suzaku…

-Me agrada la idea de ser guiado por él… y que mejor contra esa prepa…

-¿Y tu Shaoran?

-Me agrada la idea, pero igual no dejaría Soccer por eso.

-Entonces cuento con los castañitos- Yuko ordeno a Kurogane que los fuera anotando en sus posiciones- ¿Usui? ¿Que me dices?

-¿Línea ofensiva?-preguntaba-

-Si-afirme- eres bueno en eso y no digas que no…

-No lo sé Seiya, es agradable pero ahora mi vida me pide un cambio.

-Piénsalo Usui

-Ikuto!-hablo Yuko- ¿deseas formar parte de la línea ofensiva?

-Con tal de taclear a alguien estaré contento.

-Me agrada eso Ikuto.

-¡Kei! ¿Estarías en el equipo?

-¿Y el ajedrez?

-Hay por dios olvídate de ese juego por un momento…

-Pero…-miro a Gino quien le dijo que aceptara- esta bien, estaré en su equipo.

-¡Y debes dar todo en el campo!

-Si profesora.

-Profesora Yuko aun nos falta un receptor-agregaba Len-

-Yaten Kou-todos lo miraron- ¿serás capaz de hacerlo?

-¿Porque no le dice a Light o a Touya?

-Porque ambos son capitanes de sus equipos…

-¿Y Usui no era capitán?

-No, Usui renuncio a su cargo por motivos personales-rápido lo miramos, no sabíamos que él hubiera echo eso- así que ahora el capitán es Touya

-Bueno entonces dígale a Kaname o Taiki... yo no puedo estar ahí... no me gusta sudar y…

-Vamos Yaten… será divertido-le decía a mi hermano- así estarás mas cercas de las porristas…-vi como Yaten dudaba en su respuesta, miro a Lelouch quien solo le sonrió diciéndole algo, Yaten movía en negación su cabeza y aleteaba mucho como pájaro recién nacido, sabia que mi hermano aceptaría, lo necesitaba a mi lado, sabia bien que al ver con quienes nos enfrentábamos su rabia saldría y con ello ganaríamos el partido-

-Yaten Kou, responde ahora…

Yaten me miro molesto, obvio dirán que él es una persona débil pero no es así, es fuerte cuando se lo propone y eso debe salir a relucir ante todos, si quería cambiar su vida seria mejor que comenzara uniéndose a mi equipo, seriamos los hermanos mas famosos de la prepa… prácticamente vi estrellitas en ese momento…

-Esta bien… pero ¿debo deshacerme de Artes?

-¿Te agrada esa actividad?

-Un poco… pensaba entrar a esgrima.

-Yaten, si eres parte de mi equipo juro que te hare el mejor e todos.

-Me agrada la idea Seiya, dalo por hecho, profesora Yuko me quedo en este equipo

-Me arece genial Yaten… Bien chicos, necesito que se pongan a entrenar completamente, debemos ganarles a esos presumidos tanto en su casa como aquí… ahora mismo iré a ver a las porristas para que los alienten con sus cuerpos –comenzó a reír- mejor no, tal vez los distraigan... Suerte chicos y yo les avisare cuando sea el partido ah y no lo olviden si me traen ese titulo de ganadores les hare la mejor fiesta de fin de año-con eso se retiro la directora, obvio los que estaban postulados a estar en el equipo no se fueron se quedaron para recibir instrucciones mías-

Y así forme el mejor equipo de Fútbol Americano, debíamos entrenar al 100 para estar totalmente preparados, nada nos detendría y mas ahora que les dijera a los chicos que la escuela contra la que vamos a enfrentarnos es donde los chicos de Acapulco asisten así que esto será una guerra.

* * *

_Y bien? ya vamos tomando de nuevo carrera en esto, vendrán sorpresas y uno que otro lemon._

_Ya saben gritos desgarradores en el recuadro de abajo, por cierto esta semana publicare 3 capis para después descansar de mi en navidad espero les agrade la idea, las leo pronto. Saludos _

_xoxo_


	3. Rencuentros

_Hoy dos capítulos espero les agrade..._

* * *

Capitulo 2

Rencuentros.

Seiya POV

Ya casi terminaban las clases, obvio la profesora Yuko suspendió todas las clases para que así comenzáramos a entrenar. Lelouch estaba en las canchas observándonos junto con Shirley, las porristas estaban igual entrenando.

Mi hermano aprendía rápido, se veía que tenia intenciones de ganar junto conmigo, no sé que sea lo que esta pensando pero si es por el bien de la victoria por mi que siga con ese animo. Por otro lado la forma en que Kamui corre es impresionante, la verdad pienso cambiarlo a corredor para que así Zero tome su lugar de bloqueador, aunque aun debo pensar en eso. Los demás chicos se adaptaban rápido, vaya que los castañitos me sorprendían mucho y tenerlos conmigo fue lo mejor.

Después de dos horas de entrenamiento decidimos darnos un baño para salir a comer algo, obvio nos fuimos a un restaurante cercano de la prepa, ahí estábamos todos reunidos junto con Lelouch y Shirley.

-Vas progresando Yaten…

-Bueno, creo que debo dar lo mejor de mi para que ganemos ¿o no?

-Cierto…

-Yo soy el que debería estar molesto-agregaba Lelouch- ¡a mi no me elegiste Seiya!

-Contigo perdería Lelouch…

-Eso lo sé, pero mejor cuéntenme, porque tan felices… obvio sé que lo que estoy preguntando es algo tonto.

-¿Por qué Lelouch?-preguntaba su novia-

-Mi querida Shirley-respondía- la preparatoria o mas bien Academia Kronos es donde el padre de aquí nuestro querido Lelouch es director, ahora por si fuera solo esa la noticia obvio la mas importante es la siguiente…-todos me miraron con insistencia, obvio Lelouch sabia bien lo que iba a decir- Esa escuelita es la escuela de los chicos con la que estuvieron en Acapulco-todos me miraron fijamente, Shirley solo comenzó a reír- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¿Ahora se vengaran?

-No precisamente mi querida Shirley pero digamos que es para que entiendan que no deben meterse con nosotros.

-Suena interesante, cuenten conmigo.

-¿Shirley?-decía sorprendido Lelouch-

-¿Qué? Digo eres mi novio y ellos son tus amigos y sé que si a ellos les molesta algo a ti también y pues creo que como novia debo apoyarte ¿o no?

-Y por eso te amo- vi como comenzaron a hacerse cariñitos lo que todos mejor nos volteamos a platicar de otras cosas-

-Y bien hermano mio-hablaba Yaten-¿le dirás a mi padre que te de chance de faltar al trabajo?

-Hablare con él, veré que me dice, pero debo dejarte algo en claro Yaten

-¿Ahora que?

-Vas muy bien en los entrenamientos y ahora que veas al tal Ace te hervirá la sangre así que por favor todo ese coraje céntralo en el campo para ganar ¿ok?

-Si padre…

-Bueno chicos me voy-me despedí de todos a excepción de Lelouch quien aun estaba entretenido con su novia-

Llegue al trabajo para comenzar con mis labores, obvio primero salude a mi padre para que se diera cuenta de que había llegado. Comencé con la revisión de correos y algunas citas pendientes que tenia mi padre, después capture algunos datos para que en la tarde saliera mi padre a invitarme a comer. Salimos los dos para dirigirnos a una franquicia de hamburguesas, ordenamos dos grandes con papas y refresco para sentarnos a un lado de la ventana.

-Esta no es mi comida favorita pero se llama comida rápida por el echo de comerla con las manos… es desagradable pero creo que es lo que mas te agrada…

-Padre siempre he dicho que las hamburguesas son lo que mas me gusta.

-Y por eso te traje aquí-ambos comimos en silencio hasta que después de un rato comenzó mi martirio- ¿y como vas en la prepa?

-Bien, ya estamos en finales para el siguiente periodo…

-¿Y que tal los exámenes?

-Bien muy bien al igual que los trabajos-demonios debía hablar con la directora acerca de mi trabajo-

-Espero excelentes calificaciones Seiya.

-Y las tendrás padre.

-¿Y el equipo? ¿Que tal?

-Pues tendremos un enfrentamiento con la Academia Kronos así que entenderás el nivel de dificultad al que me estoy enfrentando.

-¿Y estas ansioso con ese enfrentamiento?

-Mucho padre, la verdad conseguí que mi hermano entrara al equipo.

-¿Crees que con tu hermano ganes?-decía irónico-

-Lo sé, sé que ganaremos y de eso me encargo yo.

-Me alegra saber que tu hermano esta contigo.

-Si y luego el ganar contra esa escuela es lo que me ha dado mas ánimos de entrenar me siento feliz-lo mire, debía decirle lo de dejarme libre mínimo hasta que terminara la competencia-

-Y eso que me estas diciendo ¿es por?

-Por nada…

-Seiya conozco tus gestos cuando algo me vas a pedir…

-¿Yo? ¿Me crees capaz padre de pedirte algo?

-Ya suéltalo-aventó su pepinillo al papel donde venia envuelta la hamburguesa para mirarme fijamente-

-Me preguntaba si podrías darme esos días libres para entrenar, debo poner todo mi empeño en esa competencia ¡padre no quiero perder!

-Seiya quedamos en algo y debes cumplirlo, te dije que le hicieras la prueba de embarazo a Serena y no he visto nada.

-¿Y si la hago?

-Si la haces y sale positiva sabes bien que aun así debes trabajar.

-¡Padre solo por esta vez! Déjame ganar este partido y después trabajo horas extras si quieres…

-Seiya esto es difícil para mi, comes por dos hijo… aunque a decir verdad son cuatro esa niña come mucho y mantenerlos a ambos me es difícil, tengo dos hijos mas y una esposa ¿crees que yo solo puedo?

-Ya sé que no padre pero debo darlo todo en el campo, además se lo prometí a la directora…

-¿Seiya que hare contigo?-tomo su frente dándole un masaje con ambas manos, después se quito sus anteojos para tallarse sus ojos- esta bien… deseo ver ese triunfo con el apellido KOU en alto, dos de mis hijos están en ese equipo y los apoyare… pero con una condición…

-¿Cual?

-Te necesito los fines de semana a full conmigo, obvio serán los fines de semana después de que haya pasado el enfrentamiento, por ahora estas libre de trabajo… espero no me desilusiones…

-Y de eso no te preocupes…

Terminamos de comer para después continuar en la oficina, estaba feliz por la resp8esta de mi padre y ahora debía darle ese orgullo y no desilusionarlo para nada.

Yaten POV

Estaba en mi habitación jugando videojuegos, de nuevo estaba con GTA 4 miren que matar gringos en ese juego era maravilloso, cada wey que veía que se parecía al tal Ace le disparaba… me dirán asesino de muñequitos pero es una forma de sacar lo que siento. Después me aburrí así que decidí jugar Gran Turismo estar en un auto dando vueltas como idiota me serviría para apagar un momento mi cerebro, debía alejar cualquier pensamiento relacionado con Mina de mi cabeza, odiaba pensar en ella. Tenía algunas imágenes en mi celular de ella, obvio ambos salíamos así que decidí borrarlas por completo, no quería ya nada de ella… ¿creo que eso ya lo mencione?

Termine mi martirio para mejor irme a dormir, mi celular no dejaba de sonar, Sena seguía molestando y yo necio a no contestar, decidí mejor apagarlo para así dormir tranquilo. Al día siguiente baje rápido a desayunar para irme a la prepa, obvio salí rápidamente en mi moto para encontrarme con Usui en la entrada, corrí para alcanzarlo, últimamente ese wey no estaba con nosotros.

-¡Que onda tu!

-Ha Yaten…

-Uyy ¿dije algo malo?

-No, pero debo irme rápido a mi clase de ingles, nos vemos luego-se fue corriendo sin esperar a que yo dijera algo, decidí mejor sentarme en la explanada pensando que demonios le pasaba. Observe como iban pasando los demás alumnos, entre ellos Elizabeth quien al verme se acercó a mí-

-Yatencito de mi vida…

-Elizabeth de mi amor-me levante para saludarla mejor-

-Uyy que romántico.

-¿Como estas?

-Ahora que te veo mejor… ¿así que serás receptor en el equipo de Seiya?

-Si ¿estarás ahí para apoyarme?

-Y como no estarlo, soy porrista aunque todos mis movimientos van para ti… ya sabes estaré esperando que ganes

-Uyy eso suena tentador-ella me abrazo, obvio deje que lo hiciera me sentía bien –

-¿Yaten sabias que me gustas mucho?

-No, no lo sabia-se acercó a mí besándome con posesión, obvio me sorprendió al principio pero aun así me deje llevar por el momento, total no tenia nada que perder. Cuando termino de besarme abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con la mirada de una Mina molesta, obvio no le preste atención, ya estaba bien de que me hiciera sentir mal- Elizabeth amor mio debo irme a clases pero ¿te veo después si?

-Claro amor… nos vemos luego-y con un guiño se despidió de mí-

Camine hacia mi salón, la verdad desde que había pisado la ciudad no me había sentido así, tal vez era por lo mismo de que me sentía mal por lo de Mina, pero si quería cambiar lo mejor era continuar sin que me importara nada.

Cuando llegue a casa terminando el viaje de Acapulco lo primero que hice fue darme un baño con agua bien caliente e intentar olvidarme de todo, debía relajarme y dejar que el sentimiento que tenia guardado saliera, obvio salió… me sentía pésimo por lo que había sucedido… Minutos mas tarde salí para eliminar todo lo que me recordaba de Mina, desde algunas cartas de amor hasta algunos peluches, no quería que cada vez que volteara a mi mueble viera los peluches que ella me regalo, era traumante. Después de deshacerme de todo me lance a mi cama a perderme en mi sueño… obvio dormí como nunca ya que antes no había dormido bien, cuando desperté me di cuenta de la realidad… todo lo que hice era verdad. Baje a desayunar para después irme rápido a mis clases.

La prepa me restregaba la realidad de la peor forma, siempre llegaba y esperaba a Mina en el estacionamiento y ahora era diferente, eso jamás volvería a suceder, camine a prisa a mi salón siendo devorado por la mirada de todas, obvio les era extraño que estuviera sin Mina y peor cuando ella llego acompañada de sus amigas.

Rei fue la primera en preguntar pero obvio yo no respondí al contrario Mina lo puso en información para todos, a mi me dio igual así que no le preste importancia. Las clases con ella eran insoportables, podía observar como a veces me miraba de lejos, sabia bien que le dolía todo esto pero ya no estaba en mis manos, yo rogué una oportunidad y ella no la acepto, prefiere al estúpido de Ace así que se quede con él si así son las cosas.

Elizabeth se entero de eso así que fue la mejor noticia que jamás haya recibido y para mi la mejor reacción por parte de ella, me ayudaría a salirme con la mía de dejar en claro que una vez que perdiste a Yaten Kou no hay marcha atrás.

Jamás volví a hablar con la rubia del moño ridículo… me dedique a convertirme en la persona mas mala onda… si hablaban de mi que lo hicieran con beneficio, neta si así me catalogaban lo seria entonces. Si Lelouch no ocupo el apodo del rey demonio yo si lo haría ¿Qué importa si un Kou se vuelve mala onda con todos? Siempre he sido el más buscado aparte de mi hermano Seiya pero yo… en definitiva estaba claro que conmigo no se jugaba.

El entrar al equipo de Futbol Americano con mi hermano había sido la mejor idea de todo el mundo y mas al saber que íbamos contra la escuela del tal "Ace" ahora si me conocerían y les daríamos una arrastrada a esos weyes… con los Kou no se juega y eso se les quedaría bien grabado.

Llegue a clase de informática, obvio ya casi no hacíamos nada así que todos estaban en el desmadre en pleno salón, las chicas estaban reunidas en circulo comiéndose a no se quien… los chicos igual haciendo su desmadre, neta yo solo me ponía a escuchar música ya que ningún teto o ninguna puberta como ellas me interesaba… ¡maldición! Los castaños están entre los tetos, bueno esos weyes si son la onda. Terminando la clase fui a la cafetería a desayunar algo rápido, ahí ya estaba Seiya y Zero comiendo, obvio me acerque a ellos.

-Me das de tu sándwich –decía mi hermano-

-Oye cómprate el tuyo wey…

-Dame un pedazo no seas envidioso…

-Ya come un poco y cállate…

-¿Y bien Yaten? ¿Que tal la fama al ser parte del equipo?

-Pues Elizabeth quiere algo más conmigo así que… entenderás que ya cayo una.

-¿Y las demás?

-No hay demás para mí… a menos que Rin sacie mi hambre de mujer…

-Pinche pirujo-agregaba Zero riendo-

-Tengo necesidades.

-Pero no las digas Yaten…

-Esta bien, olviden lo que dije…-comí mi sándwich con tranquilidad, mi hermano hablaba con Zero de que al parecer mi padre había aceptado darle los días libres con tal de que ganáramos la competencia, obvio estaba bien eso pero aun debíamos deshacernos de Serena. Los minutos pasaron y mi desayuno se termino, en el momento que pensaba retirarme Mina ingreso con sus amigas, venían en dirección nuestra-

-¿Seiya?-hablo Mina-

-¿Qué sucede?

-Izumi nos necesita a todos en la explanada, al parecer la profesora Yuko dará un informe

-¿Todos quienes?-agregaba mi hermano algo molesto-

-Tu, Zero, tus hermanos…

-¿Para que?

-Hay tu solo ve, no solo es reunión de porristas si no también de los demás alumnos.

-Vamos Yaten, sin nosotros no pueden.-sonreí burlonamente, la verdad mi hermano se comportaría mala onda con la rubia-

Pase derecho sin mirar a Mina, obvio su perfume invadió mi olfato vaya que siempre me gusto pero ahora no debía prestar importancia a eso. Llegamos a la explanada donde estaba la profesora Yuko con su secretario y los profesores.

-Los he reunido aquí para que sepan que pronto en esta semana tendremos una visita, obvio la visita es relacionada por lo mismo de la competencia de Futbol, así que los chicos de la Academia Kronos y sus porristas estarán aquí el fin de semana, debemos prepararnos para que vean a una preparatoria Ichihara de las mejores, que sepan que nosotros somos peligrosos y…

-Lo que la directora quiere decir es que debemos estar preparados para recibirlos –decía su secretario interrumpiéndola- los alumnos nos visitaran este fin de semana, conocerán a los miembros del equipo y sus porristas así que debemos arreglar lo mejor sea posible la preparatoria para que ellos se lleven una grata estancia… los que vayan a ayudar para preparar la escuela por favor pónganse de acuerdo, las porristas y los miembros del equipo por favor deben estar presentables ese día, ahora mismo se les otorgara las chamarras que los acreditan miembros del equipo y a las porristas lo mismo, así que chicos a dar lo mejor de nosotros para que sepan que somos peligrosos.

-¡Watanuki dijiste lo mismo que yo!

Bien, la directora estaba loca pero aun así era chévere saber que estaba con nosotros en busca de sangre. Watanuki junto con el profesor Takuma pasaron a darnos las chamarras de color rojo escarlata que nos acredita miembros del equipo, a las porristas les dieron unos suéteres muy lindos que remarcaban sus curvas. Después de ponernos de acuerdo de como seria decorada la preparatoria continuamos con nuestras clases, la verdad estaba contento con lo que fuera a suceder los próximos días.

Terminando las clases me encontré con Elizabeth quien esperaba en mi moto, obvio al principio me saque de onda pero obvio no puse cara de impresión, lo mejor era disimular y continuar con que no me sorprendía verla.

-Hola Yaten…

-Hola CC…

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si ¿por?

-¿No quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo?

-No Elizabeth, debo pasar a otro lado para…- en ese momento que respondía una limosina llegaba estacionándose frente a nosotros, obvio primero bajo un tipo que se dedicaba a abrir la puerta… malditos ricos bastardos-

-¿Quién podrá ser?-preguntaba sorprendida Elizabeth, obvio observamos como los demás alumnos comenzaban a salir, vi como Seiya, Zero, Shaoran, Suzaku, Lelouch, Kamui y Kaname llegaban a un lado mio para observar mejor la situación-

-¿Demonios quien podrá ser?-preguntaba Shaoran-

-Tal vez sea alguna persona importante para la directora Yuko-las demás chicas comenzaban a salir entre ellas Mina junto con Kallen-

-No Suzaku, esa limosina no es de las personas que patrocinan nuestra prepa-Kamui veía muy fijamente la limosina, se vio como abrieron la puerta para dejar salir… al estúpido de Ace junto con Gakupo-

-¿Y contra esta escuela competiremos?-preguntaba muy sarcástico Gakupo-

-Si, ya veras que son pan comido…

-Oye pero en esta preparatoria…

-¿Gakupo?-todos miramos a Kallen quien se acercaba a la limosina-

-¿Kallen?-ambos se miraron como si estuvieran en telenovela pirata de amor, ya saben las estrellitas a los alrededores, la gente sonriendo, el clima perfecto, el viento que ondea sus cabelleras y todas esas mamadas que hacen- pero ¿aquí estudias?

-Si, Gakupo pensé que…

-¡No, no pienses eso! Bórralo de tu mente, tenia mucha tarea y no pude hacerlo pero aquí estoy… ahora que volví a encontrarte no te soltare-escuche como mi hermano suspiraba fastidiado, Elizabeth sonrió-

-Hola Kallen ¿Y Mina?

-¡Minako!-volteamos todos a ver como Minako caminaba rápido para encontrarse con "Ace"-

-¡Mina! Te extrañe mucho y…-¡zaz! Cachetada-¿pero porque?

-¡Prometiste que llamarías! ¡Prometiste que no te olvidarías de mí!

-Vaya Mina exagera-decía en voz baja Elizabeth-

-Mina perdóname pero no pude hacerlo, además aun estoy a tiempo de solucionarlo-resople riéndome fuerte, todos me miraron mientras Seiya también reía, Kamui solo se cruzo de brazos para sonreír socarronamente-

-Miren quienes están aquí…-dije- ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿No nos vemos desde? ¿Hace dos días? ¿No mamen en verdad extrañaron a estas chicas? Por dios si ustedes tienen otra clase de gustos…

-¿No que según amabas a Mina?

-Obvio eso era antes-le respondía a Ace retadoramente- me da igual lo que haga ella, por eso somos ex ¿o no?

-Pero peleaste por ella…

-Pensé que valía la pena hacerlo… me da igual lo que pase…

-¿Vaya ese es el amor a esta damita?

-¿Y tu que? ¿No que te interesaba tanto? ¿Porque hasta ahora que la vez haces como si te importara?

-Obvio que me importa, lamentablemente estoy ocupado con la prepa y…

-¿Ves Mina? ¿Por eso me cambias? –Comencé a reírme, ella solo me quería matar con la mirada- jamás te deje a un lado de mis responsabilidades, siempre fuiste la primera en todo y mira… ahí tienes a tu príncipe azul…

-¡Yaten basta!

-Tienes razón-Elizabeth me miro como leyendo mi pensamiento, enseguida me abrazo para darme un beso frente a ellos, después miro muy arrogante a Mina quien aun tenia cara de sorpresa-

-Pero si hasta tu hermanito esta aquí…-hablaba Gakupo- ¡Seiya Kou que milagro!

-Milagro el que les hiciste al dejarte ver, ellas te extrañan…-Seiya camino hacia donde estaba el chico, lo miro con la frente en alto-

-¿Y eso te importa?

-Pues pensé que al que debía importar era a ti, a mi me da igual…

-¿Vaya aun están molestos con nosotros por bajarles a las novias?

-¿Y ustedes no están contentos porque nosotros les dimos una paliza?-Kamui hablaba muy enojado, vaya que siempre estaba en el momento correcto- por favor Gakupo si Seiya te dio en la madre muy rápido…

-¿Y eso que?

-¿Como que y que? Si mas no recuerdo mi hermano dijo que ustedes son los miembros de Futbol Americano contra los que nosotros competiremos…

-¡Momento! Ustedes son nuestra competencia-comenzaron a reír- no nos hagan esto por favor, esto es una burla-agregaba Ace-

-¿Ace?-hable- no te olvides quien te dejo ese pómulo inflamado… recuerda que nosotros no estamos jugando, tal vez tengan a ellas pero ¡vamos! Eso no es todo en esta vida y se los demostraremos…-subí a mi moto mientras Elizabeth me seguía, la puse en marcha mirando como Mina me observaba, sabia que le había dolido pero no me importaba-

Kamui POV

Nos quedamos observando como Yaten se iba con a sexi de Elizabeth, mientras nosotros nos quedábamos mirando a los chicos riquillos, Ace se había acercado mucho a Mina al parecer le estaba pidiendo perdón por no haberla llamado, Kallen solo miraba de lejos o mas bien a una distancia considerable a Gakupo. Seiya y mis amigos solo nos manteníamos expectantes a lo que fuera a suceder

-Kallen, vayamos a comer

-No Gakupo, por ahora no… tengo pendientes-Kallen dio media vuelta para ingresar de nuevo a la prepa, Seiya siguió a Kallen para dejarnos a nosotros ahí solos-

-¿Mina aceptarías una invitación a comer?-la verdad espero que Mina no acepte, si bien aun se corre el rumor de que aun ama a Yaten esto dejara cien por ciento comprobado que es verdad-

-Claro Ace ¿Me dejas avisarles a las demás porristas?

-Ok te espero el tiempo que desees-Mina intento entrar de nuevo a la prepa pero las demás porristas venían saliendo, entre ellas la capitana de las porristas-

-¿Minako? ¿A dónde vas?

-Izumi me retiro por el día de hoy…

-No puedes, debemos continuar con el entrenamiento, aunque los chicos del equipo ya hayan terminado nosotros no podemos…

-Pero…

-Hola buenas tardes mi nombre es Ace Kaito y soy de la preparatoria Kronos-el joven extendía su mano saludando a la capitana- me preguntaba si de casualidad no aceptaría comer con nosotros todas ustedes para ya saben conocerlas y…

-¿Son nuestra competencia y quieren que comamos juntos?-Izumi comenzó a reír- No, si mas no recuerdo tenemos una comida el día viernes para platicar de lo que ustedes deseen, por ahora mi prioridad es entrenar…

-¿Disculpa tu nombre es?

-Izumi Akazawa.

-¿De casualidad eres hija del medico famoso Saiko Akazawa?

-Es mi padre…

-Es mi medico familiar…

-¿Y? ¿Debo decir algo?

-Uyy eres muy ruda.

-Minako-Izumi hizo caso omiso del comentario de Ace- si no quieres entrenar no lo hagas pero que sea la ultima vez porque si no tu puesto peligrara en las porristas.

-Izumi yo…

-Nos vemos-Las chicas entraron sin decir nada, Milly solo rio mientras nosotros también entrabamos a la prepa, las palabras que Izumi le había dicho a la rubia la habían dejado algo sacada de onda, la verdad jamás vi a Izumi hablarle a alguien de ese modo… tal vez tenia una historia-

* * *

_Ok next capi..._


	4. ¿Cambiar para bien?

_Espero les agrade_

* * *

Capitulo 3

¿Cambiar para bien?

_La conciencia es la voz del alma; las pasiones la del cuerpo._

Seiya POV

Entre detrás de Kallen, al parecer estaba molesta por algo, corrí para alcanzarla y que por fin me mirara.

-¡Kallen!

-¡Deja de joder Seiya!

-¡No Kallen! Escúchame…

-¡¿Qué?!-volteo a verme fríamente- ¿Qué quieres?

-Kallen… lo que menos quiero es que estés molesta…

-¿Y que quieres que diga?

-¡No se mínimo me saludes!

-¿Saludarte?-comenzó a reír- por favor Seiya si tu decidiste dejar en claro que aun estarías con Serena… ya deja de joderme, neta no estoy para que le des celos conmigo a Serena.

-Pero Kallen esa no es la realidad, tu me gustas y…

-Y tendrás un bebé así que mejor bájale y continua con tu chica, yo soy punto y aparte, has de cuenta que entre nosotros no paso nada, mejor evita buscarme porque no se como reaccionare a la próxima…

-¿Me estas amenazando?

-Tómalo como quieras niño.

-Oye Kallen- la tome del brazo- no me hables así, tu aun me gustas mucho y-solo sentí como mi mejilla se sentía muy caliente, Kallen había dejado marcada su palma de su mano en mi mejilla-

-Ya estuvo bien que intentes utilizarme para celar a Serena, yo no soy un juguete y mucho menos alguien para dar celos, yo te amaba Seiya y por ti era capaz de mucho…

-Kallen entiende que…

-¡No entiende tu! Ya déjame en paz-se jalo de mi agarre dejándome solo, tal vez tenia razón en que yo debía preocuparme por el bebé que venia en camino… aunque me doliera esa realidad.

Taiki POV

Hasta que por fin dejan mis hermanos un espacio para mí *nótese el fastidio*… la verdad sé que no hay mucho que contar de mí pero lo poco que tengo lo creo interesante. Declararía mi amor a Amy y con eso me volverá la persona más feliz de todas.

La esperaba en clase de Natación, obvio vi como pasaba Kallen y Shirley quienes me saludaban muy afectuosas, obvio jamás había notado eso pero tal vez pensaba mal.

-¡Taiki! ¿Llevas mucho esperando?

-No, solo unos minutos.

-Vámonos entonces.

-Te parece si vamos a comer…

-Seria magnifico

Fuimos a donde estaba mi auto para así dirigirnos a un lugar donde comer, obvio iba algo nervioso por lo que iba a hacer después de eso, tal vez crean que soy aburrido pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Siempre me pareció que ser alguien bien educado y muy intelectual seria lo mejor pero veo que todos se dejan guiar por una personalidad rebelde como las de mis hermanos, obvio yo no soy así, es difícil que haga eso.

Llegamos al restaurante donde ordenamos una pasta, comenzamos a platicar de cosas sin importancia hasta que decidí que lo mejor era confesarle mis sentimientos.

-Amy quisiera hacerte una pregunta

-¿Que sucede Taiki?

-Bueno es solo que pensaba que tal vez…-me quede en silencio mientras jugaba con mi servilleta, ella solo se dedicaba a mirarme, su mirada me ponía nervioso-

-¿Taiki que sucede? Te noto nervioso…

-Nada de eso… es solo que es difícil decir lo que te quiero confesar…

-¿Porque es tan difícil?

-Bueno es lo que intento decir pero…

-Taiki, siempre hemos sido excelentes amigos, no tenemos secretos además de que hablar siempre ha resultado lo mas fácil

-Si pero esta vez…

-Nada Taiki… solo dilo.

-¿Amy quieres ser mi novia?

-Wow… si es algo difícil de decir-la chica parpadeo muchas veces-

-Ya vez… ¿entonces ese es un no?

-No, no es eso… -me miro un par de minutos- claro Taiki… es sorpresivo pero me encantaría estar contigo-inmediatamente me levante de mi asiento para correr a abrazarla, ella hizo lo mismo y los dos finalizamos con un beso… el mejor de todos.

Yaten POV

Había pasado toda la tarde con Elizabeth, al final termine con ella… ¿que ironía no? Me encantaba esta chica pero Mina aun no abandonaba mi corazón, era obvio ya que no se olvida de la noche a la mañana y ¡vamos! A quien no le ha pasado que cada vez que ven a esa persona sienten que la guata les quiere explotar y que su mano quiere empuñar un cuchillo para matar a la persona que se acerque a ella… obvio no soy asesino, así que eso no lo hare pero si bien molestar o fulminar con la mirada a todos.

Elizabeth quería comenzar una relación conmigo, obvio termine aceptando así que prácticamente ella ya era mi novia, algunos me dirán que soy malo por utilizar a esta chica pero claro que no es así, ella también me gusta y ¿porque no? Debo intentar conocer mas gente y no centrarme en un caso perdido como lo es Mina, ella ya tenia de vuelta a su vida al tal Ace así que le aproveche… que sea feliz si es que así lo desea…

La semana paso como el agua y el viernes ya había llegado, nosotros entrenamos como locos para ganar el partido, no dejaríamos que esos tipejos creídos nos ganaran. Estábamos reunidos en la explanada de la prepa esperando a que los bastardos riquillos llegaran… era molesto esperar por unos tipos que no valen la pena.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tardaran?-preguntaba Elizabeth quien estaba tomada de mi mano-

-Hay no sé pero ya me aburrí…

-Dalay Yaten, que no vez que por fin veremos a las mamacitas de las porristas.

-¿Zero?-Elizabeth le hablaba a mi amigo-

-¿Dime Elizabeth?

-Por favor ¿no exageres si?

-Oye pero no dije nada malo.

-Shh Zero, recuerda que las únicas chicas hermosas son nuestras porristas

-¡Hey!-decía Elizabeth-

-Recuerda que solo tú eres para mí la más hermosa…-maldición, engañar de esta forma es difícil-

-Queridos alumnos de la preparatoria Ichihara-la profesora Yuko hablaba- como saben los chicos de la preparatoria Kronos nos honran con su visita, así que demos una calurosa bienvenida a los chicos de la preparatoria Kronos-las chicas que al parecer eran sus porristas ingresaban al igual que los chicos, de inmediato visualice a Ace y sus amigos… lamentablemente cuando observe a las chicas vi que Sena y alguna que otra conocida estaba ahí-

-Wey ahora si te llovió sobre mojado-decía Zero burlonamente- y que decir de Seiya y Lelouch ya viste ahí esta Moka y Eri-observe mejor y si, estaba Moka, Eri, Sena, Shana y Saeko-

-¿Amor tu las conoces?-preguntaba Elizabeth-

-No… nada que ver-decía lo mas tranquilo posible-

-Espero les agrade su estancia en la preparatoria para el partido de mañana, obvio será en su prepa pero aun así espero se sientan cómodos.

-Gracias profesora Ichihara, mi nombre es Kamui Gakupo y soy el capitán de mi equipo.

-¡Wow Seiya si tiene competencia!

-Shh Zero que te van a oír.

-Gracias por la presentación.

Minutos mas tarde la directora nos llamo para presentarnos ante los chicos, obvio todos disfrutaríamos de una fiesta de bienvenida. La profesora comenzó a beber sake mientras su asistente trataba de controlarla, yo estaba con mi bolita de amigos mientras los tipos de la otra prepa nos miraban de lejos.

-¿Esos weyes quieren guerra verdad?

-No lo sé Zero…

-Seiya el Gakupo te trae ganas…

-Si lo he notado…

-¿Y que haremos?

-¿Podrían explicarme de donde los conocen?

-Elizabeth eso es un secreto la verdad solo puedo decir que tuvimos la desgracia de que los conociéramos.

-Pues ese tipo se parece un poco a ti además de que se ve que te esta retando de lejos.

-Ha de querer que vuelva a partirle la madre.

-Yaten no hagas caso.

-Lo lamento Elizabeth… es impulso.

Observe como Mina estaba tomada de la mano con Ace… algo dentro de mi se activó para quererlos matar con lo primero que tuviera en mi mano…

-Es molesto ver a esos tipos aquí mismo…

-Calma Yaten-decía Kamui- deja que las presas vengan a ti.

-Uyy ¿Kamui sabe de presas?

-Es como un vampiro que aguarda en las sombras para atacar a su presa, en este caso es igual…

-Por dios que tanto les ven a esas zorras-decía Milly molesta mientras se ponía a nuestro lado- ni que estuvieran tan bonitas.

-Milly no estamos admirando a las porristas, estamos escaneando nuestros rivales…

-Pues Nakuru esta molesta porque Touya no le quita la mirada a las chicas esas.

-Y eso mi querida Milly debemos aprovecharlo para centrar ese coraje en ganarles a esas tipas

-¿Izumi? Me sorprende de ti…

-Kamui soy muy competitiva y en este caso no es la excepción, tengo unas inmensas ganas de que eliminen a esos tipos… ustedes deben ganar

-¿Problema con alguno de ellos?

-Ace es paciente de mi padre…

-¿Y?-pregunto Elizabeth curiosa-

-Pues… su padre de Ace quería que él tuviera una relación conmigo pero obvio mi padre no acepto… eso fue lo suficiente para que el padre de Ace despidiera a mi padre del hospital general y lo bajara de rango.

-¿Solo por eso?-pregunte-

-¡Momento! Dijiste que Ace era paciente de tu padre.

-Si, solo por eso Yaten, aun es su paciente lo que pasa es que al poco tiempo el hospital necesitaba de mi padre ya que según es el único medico especializado en cirugía… es un tema largo… los directores del hospital pidieron que regresara mi padre, después de muchos intentos mi padre retomo su trabajo pero obvio el padre de Ace aun molesta con lo mismo

-¿Relaciones por acuerdos?

-Así son esas familias, buscan a la persona indicada para sus hijos pero obvio mi padre no piensa igual… es por eso que odio a la familia de Ace.

-Entonces si es algo personal…

-Si, Kamui tu sabes de eso… bien por eso odias a Ikuto por motivos personales ¿o no?

-No, lo mio con Ikuto es diferente.

-Bueno pues espero y ganen.

-Nosotras los alentaremos mucho-observamos como los chicos riquillos se acercaban con todo y sus porristas-

-Vaya… vaya… los Kou están con sus porristas.

-¡Gakupo! ¿Porque no vienes solo? ¿Necesitas a tus amiguitos?

-Claro que no Seiya…

-Uyy quienes son estas mamacitas-preguntaba uno de los gemelos-

-Tranquilo con las chicas…-agregaba Kamui-

-¡Vaya! ¿Kamui? Pensé que era mi imaginación pero ahora veo que eres tú…

-Hola Saeko…-Kamui hablaba sin interés-

-¿Tan rápido me olvidaste?

-Y que decir de Yaten-Sena se acercaba mucho a mi lo que Elizabeth le molesto- Yaten pensé que éramos algo mas que amigos-mi novia solo observaba en silencio-

-Sena eso ya termino-dije sin interés-

-Claro que eso no ha terminado, tú eres mio Yaten ¿o acaso lo has olvidado? Quedamos que seriamos un Free.

-¿Y no sabes lo que significa esa palabra?

-¡Oye calmada con mi novio!-Elizabeth observo como Sena se acercaba mas a mí tomándome de las manos, obvio decidió actuar-

-¿Tu novio? Niña tonta por si no lo sabias él y yo pasamos noches intensas en Acapulco- Elizabeth solo comenzó a reír-

-¿Entonces has probado a mi novio?

-Niña Yaten es mio, él lo sabe.

-Haber Sena yo no soy propiedad de nadie así que no digas eso.

-No te pregunte ¿o si Yaten?

-Haber nenita-respondía Elizabeth- Tal vez Yaten ha tenido errores en su pasado y créeme tu eres parte de esos errores, asi que deja de joder porque no me conoces.

-¿Y que me harás? Por si no lo sabes yo soy una persona muy poderosa-Elizabeth comenzó a reír-

-¿Y? No te tengo miedo nena, asi que ve moderándote porque a mi nadie me quita a Yaten…

-Basta Sena-llegaba Eri- sabemos bien que después de haber estado con nosotras ellos nos olvidarían, es típico de los hombres- miro a Lelouch quien estaba tomado de la mano de Shirley- pensé que Lelouch era diferente pero no es asi, creo que es la mayor estupidez que he hecho en toda mi vida, confiar en alguien como él, que bueno que cuando nos quedamos solos Lelouch no supo aprovecharme…

-¡Que dijiste!-se escucho como Shirley grito, rápido Lelouch dio la vuelta con ella, al parecer no quería ninguna pelea con Eri-

Todos nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, no queríamos agrandar mas el problema, al menos eso era por parte mía pero no se los demás si asi también lo deseen. Elizabeth no dejaba de fulminar a Sena, sabia bien que después me preguntaría que onda pero al menos tenía todo bajo control.

-Gakupo-volteamos a ver, era Ace quien apenas llegaba de la mano con Mina-

-¿Ahora que Ace?

-Tengo que irme, iré con Mina a comer algo.

-¿Ya son novios?-eso que dijo me clavo el corazón, obvio no estaba preparado para escuchar un "si" de ese wey-

-Si, ahora ella es mi novia-vi como besaba el dorso de su mano de Mina, la verdad… no quería que miraran mi expresión-

-Vaya Mina… no estas tan perdida-Izumi hablaba molesta- me sorprende de ti.

-¿Me vas a necesitar Izumi?-dijo sin darle importancia a lo que había dicho-

-No, por ahora no…

-Vaya Mina en verdad si nos sorprendes a todas-Mina miro a Elizabeth mas de cerca ya que había sido la que había hablado-

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-No tiene porque… yo ya tengo a Yaten y para mi es lo mejor que me ha pasado, la verdad no entiendo como es que decías amarlo si lo olvidaste en ¿una semana…?

-Eso a ti no te importa.

-Claro que no, no me importa pero la verdad… no te creí tan zorra-Wow nadie esperaba que Elizabeth le dijera eso a Mina, la rubia solo sonrió-

-¡Pues ten por seguro que no soy igual de zorra que tu!-¡zaz! Elizabeth la cacheteo-

-Minako, para ser zorra debes aprender algo…

-¿¡Respetar a las zorras mayores!?

-No mamacita, a no nivelarte. Tal vez digas eso porque me tengas envidia…

-No me vuelvas a tocar Elizabeth porque soy capaz de…

-¡De que!-observe como Mina respiraba agitada, obvio sentía pena por ella, vi como se dio la vuelta para después regresar con la intención de darle una cachetada a Elizabeth, obvio si se la dio y así ambas comenzaron a pelear-

-Dios ver a las chicas pelear es lo mejor-decían los gemelos-

Minako y Elizabeth se debatían en una pelea, obvio Kamui y yo entramos a separarlas, la verdad no se porque lo hice, mejor las hubiera lanzado al lodo ¡uyy sexy!

-¡Ya Minako!

-¡Yaten porque demonios te metes!

-¡Relájate!-dije molesto-

-¡Minako hay de ti que me vuelvas a tocar un cabello porque no te la acabas!

-¡Y que me harás estúpida!

-¡Minako, sabes de lo que soy capaz!

-Suelta a Mina…-decía tranquilo Ace-

-Tu cállate riquillo bastardo-cargue a Mina quien estaba molesta, mientras Elizabeth aun estaba en manos de Kamui quien la había llevado junto con Milly para ayudarle a… arreglarse el cabello-

Me lleve a Mina al estacionamiento, aun iba gritando cada cosa que se le ocurría, ahora que lo pienso jamás había soportado mucho a alguien al momento de cargarlo, creo que lo del equipo esta haciendo que mi cuerpo este mas fuerte ¡já! Soy más poderoso que… luego veré a quien jaja.

-¡Suéltame Yaten! ¡Porque demonios te metes!

-Ya Minako, deja de actuar como niña…

-¿De cuando acá te molesta eso?-decía agitada-

-No comiences a mezclar cuando éramos pareja, antes era antes ahora es ahora y ya, deja eso.

-¡Maldita sea Yaten! Esa zorra se lo busco y…

-La hubieras dejado, no tienes por qué ponerte a su nivel, Minako pensé que eras mas madura.

-¿Y mira quien lo dice?-comenzó a reír- él que se va a Acapulco por aventuras y…

-Neta Mina, madura, deja eso ya de lado… total tú y yo ya no somos nada.

-Y por eso debiste dejarme.

-Lo sé, pero ella es mi novia y lo que le hagas a mi me va a molestar.

-Uyy pues antes no pensabas así-se cruzo de brazos muy molesta-

-Minako… porque insistes en el pasado…

-¡Olvídalo quieres!-la tome del brazo-

-Ahora me explicas.

-¡Olvídalo Yaten!

-¡Mina! ¡Por favor deja de estar jugando así!

-¡No es juego! Simplemente aun me duele saber que me engañaste y que…

-Entiende ¡Yo no te engañe!

-¡No me consta!-levanto más la voz-

-Mina… eres un caso perdido… siempre es lo mismo, carajos ¿solo por mi reputación eres así conmigo?

-¡Yo confié en ti!

-Ya Minako…-me di la vuelta para irme-

-Yaten aun te extraño…-ok eso no me la esperaba, me quede sin hacer ningún movimiento, la verdad que me extrañe es algo maravilloso-

-¿Y que quieres que haga?-dije sin voltear a verla- ¿que regrese?

-No pero…

-Tú lo terminaste, además ahora eres novia del tal Ace ¿o no?

-¿Y eso que? Yo no he iniciado nada.

-Minako deja de decir eso…nos vemos

Me fui dejándola sola, la verdad no estaba seguro de lo que ella me estaba diciendo, como es posible que de buenas a primeras diga que me extraña, primero me dice que me odia que esta confundida y que siente algo por el tal Ace y ahora me dice ¿que me extraña? Vaya que es confusión o puede ser que al ver que estoy bien con Elizabeth intente que termine con ella para hacerme sufrir o bien regresar conmigo… vaya que esto es muy estúpido.

Seiya POV

Estaba algo divertido por la actuación de Mina con Elizabeth, vaya que ambas saben pelear, worales yo que Yaten las hubiera aventado a la piscina para mínimo ver camisetas mojadas *comienza a reír muy traviesamente*

Estaba contento ya que días anteriores había hablado con Serena y al parecer había cambiado, si así como lo leen, llegue el martes a casa y ella estaba con los ojos algo hinchados, tal vez algo le pasó en la prepa, la verdad por mi práctica y cansancio decidí no preguntar.

Flash Back

-¡Amor!-Serena corrió a mis brazos, obvio me saco de onda-

-Hola Bombón.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-Bombón ¿Por qué?

-Tenia mucho tiempo que no me decías así

-Bueno es porque a ti casi no te gustaba y…-me silencio con un beso en los labios-

-No digas más amor, ahora ven a comer que prepare algo rico para mi amorcito que jugara el sábado.

Fin de flash back

La verdad el cambio de personalidad de Serena me impresionaba, jamás la había visto tan amable como ese día y que decir de los demás días, siempre me despertaba con un "buenos días Sei" o un "buenos días amor" siempre me impresionaba la forma en que me consentía, me cuidaba, me trataba… simplemente era mi sueño echo realidad y obvio yo lo demostré en toda la prepa, siempre llegábamos tomados de la mano y dejábamos relucir que éramos el noviazgo mas feliz de todos.

Mientras por otro lado mi trabajo de Historia estaba siendo valorado por la directora Yuko, obvio dijo que tomaría en cuenta lo que me había dicho Darien y que hablaría con él, según nos pondría a los dos juntos a hablarlo pero aun no se daba el día.

Era viernes por la noche y yo estaba nervioso por lo que fuera a suceder en el partido contra la prepa Kronos, obvio iba a ser en su preparatoria y nosotros seriamos no bienvenidos pero si estaríamos en desventaja de porras.

En la mañana desayune bien para llegar temprano a las instalaciones de la prepa, la profesora Yuko había alquilado un autobús para transportar a todas sus súper estrellas a la preparatoria esa, obvio íbamos jugadores y porristas.

-Ok chicos recuerden darlo todo en el campo-el profe Kurogane hacia su reunión en una parte de los vestidores, las porristas estaban ya enfrentándose a las otras chicas… pobre de Izumi vaya que tendrá guerra, Sena es odiosa y ahora que sé que ella es capitana de las porristas de Kronos sé que estará en contra de Izumi… aunque esta chica sabe defenderse sola-Ya saben quienes son su competencia, a quienes deben aplastar como ¡vil sandias!

-¿Gakupo es el Mariscal?-preguntaba Kei-

-Así es, así que ya saben bien de que va esto.

-¡No se preocupe profe ganaremos!

Salimos al campo escuchando algunos abucheos de los chicos de la otra preparatoria, Yaten me miro algo asustado ya que ahora si estaba a punto de demostrar lo que habíamos entrenado. Voltee a ver el lugar donde estaba el área designada para nuestros compañeros, vi a mi padre junto con mi madre, a los padres de Zero, de Kamui, Gino y de los demás. Vi como Lelouch traía sus gafas de sol junto con Shirley, ambos me miraron y me saludaron de lejos hasta que vi que a Lelouch le había dado como… como un ataque de celos al ver que Mikuo no dejaba de ver a su chica, obvio Shirley no lo vio pero cuando Lelouch lo noto le planto semejante beso a la chica… ¡eso es poder!

Se escuchaban las porras de todos, obvio comenzaba mi nerviosismo, nos dirigimos al centro del campo para comenzar el juego, Gakupo me miro muy seriamente, ese wey creía que iba a ganar pero estaba tonto si así seria. Volví a ver a Lelouch quien levantaba su pulgar en aceptación, Kaname estaba a su lado todo aburrido.

El juego dio inicio, lance el balón al receptor o sea Yaten…para que después lo pasara a Zero mientras Kamui lo ayudaba para ganar yardas, obvio los chicos Kronos no estaban dispuestos a dejarnos ganar por lo que se veía que estaría muy reñida la pelea. Ikuto y los demás corrían a taclear a los demás por puro gusto… vaya que se divertían.

Pasaron los minutos y ya todos estábamos muy cansados, vaya que los Kronos estaban perros, Yaten estaba emperrado con Ace porque en una de esas ese chico tacleo a mi hermano logrando acomodarle un buen golpe.

-¿Crees que podrías cambiarme de posición?

-¡Para que Yaten, jamás has estado en otra que no sea receptor!

-¡Es que ese wey debe pagar!

-Yaten debemos ganarles.

-¡Déjame taclear a ese wey!

-¡NO! ¡Yaten te necesito de receptor eres bueno en eso!

-Puta madre Seiya pero en cuanto pueda le daré una a ese wey…

-Ya Yaten…

-¡Que!-mi hermano volteaba a ver a Gino molesto-

-Pues si quieres vengarte de él solo cógete a su chava-mi hermano lo miro fastidiado-

-No me jodas así Gino.

-¡Que wey! Eso hizo Light con una vieja de esta prepa.

-¿Es necesario saber eso? -decía asqueado-

-Bueno yo solo te aconsejo que lo hagas, hay de ti depende…

-Bien, gracias por la información Gino ahora si me dejan continuar explicare como estaremos en la siguiente formación.

Comencé a explicar como continuaríamos nuestra jugada, íbamos ganando gracias a un Touch down que había anotado Zero… la verdad estábamos algo nerviosos porque veíamos como Gakupo maldecía y como Ace le hervía la sangre, los gemelos eran muy fuertes en cuanto a defender vaya que esos son los que mas problemas nos dan.

Después de un largo juego por fin termino quedando nosotros victoriosos, mi Bombón corrió a felicitarme hasta el campo, Yaten solo me miro fastidiado mientras su porrista Elizabeth corría a llenarlo de besos, debo decir que se veía muy hot esa escena porque la chica se le lanzo a Yaten tirándolo sobre el pasto, ambos se devoraron a besos mientras Mina recibía a su actual novio Ace, obvio vio la escena de Yaten sin parpadear.

Salimos del campo para ir a darnos una ducha e ir a festejar al antro cercano de la prepa de esos tipos, obvio todo corría por cuenta de la directora Yuko que logro hacer que Ikuto lastimara a uno de los gemelos.

Entramos al antro donde nos divertimos mucho toda la tarde y que decir hasta la madrugada, algunos chicos de la prepa Kronos estaban ahí pero obvio no decían nada, mi Serena se comportaba de lo mejor conmigo y eso me hacia muy feliz.

* * *

_Y bien? debo decirles que ha cambiado un poco todo pero va todo para bien, espero les haya gustado y pues nos leemos pronto, no olviden gritar lo que tengan que decir en el cuadro de abajo._

_Saludos._


	5. Sin presiones

_Nuevo capitulo espero les agrade_

* * *

Capitulo 4

Sin presiones.

_El amor de los jóvenes no está en el corazón, sino en los ojos._ (_William Shakespeare)_

Kamui POV

Estábamos en pleno relajo con la mayoría de los compañeros de la prepa, obvio estaba Light, Ikuto, Gino etc… era divertido porque por fin podías convivir con ellos sin necesidad de estar peleando. Yaten estaba agasajándose de lo más bonito con Elizabeth, vaya que estaban muy hot porque se les notaba en la mirada.

Después de un tiempo bebiendo como loco junto con Zero llego a mi lado la sexi de Izumi junto con una chica que no conocíamos, tenía su cabello largo y rosa… hermosa la chica.

-Hola chicos ¿Nos invitan una copa?

-Claro Izumi solo pide.

-Oye me das cuatro tequilas-la chica le pidió al barman mientras Zero la miro sorprendido-

-¿Se tomaran los cuatro?

-Obvio no, ustedes nos acompañaran con uno, por cierto ella es mi prima Luka, entrara junto contigo Zero en cuarto semestre

-Hola-saludaba la chica, ambos la saludamos cordialmente-

-Mira Luka ellos son Kamui que va en el mismo grado que yo y Zero estará contigo-observe como fue flechazo a la primera entre Zero y ella, ambos cuando se saludaron se quedaron por mucho tiempo con sus manos sostenida el uno del otro, Izumi me miro y sonrió así que decidí mejor irme con ella para dejar a estos nuevos tortolos juntos-

Izumi y yo nos fuimos a una mesa a charlar, obvio las miradas se posaban en nosotros pero bah no pasaba nada solo éramos amigos.

-Buen trabajo el de hoy Kamui.

-Gracias, pero que decir del tuyo…

-Yo solo intentaba hacer que esas tipas se quedaran calladas, además casi va Elizabeth y se agarra a golpes con la capitana rubia del Kronos.

-Elizabeth es agresiva…

-Y una de mis mejores porristas, la mejor podría decir pero compite mucho con Mina.

-Y mas en el amor ¿o no?

-Uy que si es competencia, Yaten las trae muertas a ambas-comenzó a reír-

-Pero ahora él esta con Elizabeth.

-Pero yo no lo veo como cuando estaba con Mina, eso no es amor solo atracción además de que en el caso de Mina es igual y con ese tal Ace terminara mal.

-¿Crees?

-Si, pero bueno mejor cambiemos de tema…

-¿Y tu como vas en el amor?

-Superando lo que hizo Ikuto.

-¿Aun no puedes?

-¿Que quieres que haga? Yo lo quería a la buena pero ese tonto tenia que… pensar en otra cuando estaba conmigo.

-¿Y ya sabes quien era la otra?

-No y ni quiero saber, ese día que me beso solo dijo te amo mmm y ahí dijo un nombre que no pude escuchar, yo sabia que estaba enamorado de alguien mas así que fue lo mejor, dejarlo y continuar con mi liderazgo en las porristas.

-Y haces bien…

-¿Y yo porque no te conozco a alguien Kamui?

-¿Sera porque aun no llega la indicada?

-Eso de la indicada no existe ¿o si?

-No lo sé y no lo pondré a prueba.

-Hay Kamui…

-Mejor vayamos a bailar anda, somos hermanos del mismo dolor.

-Uy eso sonó raro…

-¿Y entonces como le llamarías?

-Que tal vez si nos conocemos mejor pueda salir una mejor relación…

-Eso sonó tentador-le guiñe un ojo mientras la tomaba de la mano para salir a bailar-

Esta chica me sorprendía mucho, siempre me demostró que era muy fuerte de carácter, siempre salía adelante en lo que se proponía, tal vez era casi igual a Kallen pero si esta chica hubiera estado en la posición de Kallen le hubiera roto todos los huesos a Seiya.

Zero POV

Esta chica llamada Luka era justo lo que necesitaba, era la chica mas linda y hermosa que nunca antes había conocido. Comenzamos platicando de cosas sin importancia, ya saben ¿Por qué te cambias de escuela? ¿Qué te gusta? Etc. Me agradaba su compañía y por lo que veía también yo le agradaba, cuando vio mi tatuaje en mi cuello le encanto tanto que me mostro su perforación en su ombligo, vaya que se veía muy bien esa pieza colgando en su perfecto ombligo.

-Y dime Zero ¿crees que seamos compañeros de clases?

-Tal vez, espero que si porque moriría si alguien mas te mirara como lo hago yo ahora.

-¿Y siempre eres así de coqueto?

-Solo con las chicas que me gustan.

-¿Entonces te gusto?

-¿No se nota?

-No lo sé, casi no conozco de miraditas.

-Pues me conocerás mejor si me permites ser tu amigo-guiñe un ojo mientras tomaba su mano y besaba su dorso- eres muy hermosa Luka…

-Gracias Zero… pero cuéntame ¿tienes novia?

-No, nada de eso…

-¿Y porque no? Un chico tan guapo como tú no debería estar solo…

-Pues porque te estaba esperando y ahora dime ¿me aprovecharas?

-Tentadora oferta joven Zero.

La tome de la mano para ir a bailar ahí fue donde me di cuenta de que en realidad me volvía loco, me gustaba y mucho pero aun me faltaba conocerla mejor.

Yaten POV

Estaba con Elizabeth en pleno agasajo, obvio sé que tal vez lo vean mal pero ¡carajos soy hombre y tengo necesidades!

-¿Yaten y si damos el siguiente paso de esta relación?

-¿Ser novios oficiales?-la verdad quería que me dijera que quería tener intimidad conmigo-

-¿Te agrada la idea?

-Mmm no puedo decirte que me agrade por completo pero…

-No piensas tener algo más conmigo que solo un simple noviazgo…

-Elizabeth no quiero que lo tomes a mal pero creo que debemos conocernos un poquitito mas ¿no lo crees?

-¿Qué es lo que nos hace falta para poder tener una relación mas seria?

-Tiempo Elizabeth, eso nos falta, apenas me conoces yo te gusto físicamente pero ¿sentimentalmente? ¿Mi forma de ser te agrada?

-Me encanta todo de ti, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tus labios, todo… tu forma de tratarme, el como me hablas, como dices mi nombre, me gusta estar contigo… pero entiendo que no te sientas igual.

-No es que no me sienta igual, lo que pasa es que para mi eso ya es irse a más seriedad y creo que eso se adquiere con el tiempo.

-Tal vez tengas razón…-observe como ella bajaba la mirada, sé que se sintió mal por lo que dije pero para llegar a algo mas serio ambos deben estar seguros de hacerlo, yo no me siento capaz de dar ese paso, acabo de terminar mi relación con Mina y esto ya es de personas que se aman, obvio yo la quiero pero aun no la amo…-

Ace POV

Estaba con Mina en mi casa, obvio estábamos solos, mis padres habían salido de viaje así que para que Mina conociera mi hogar se me ocurrió esta idea. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de la enormidad de mi mansión se sorprendió mucho.

Estábamos sentados en la sala mirando una película, ella quería salir pero yo estaba demasiado molido para poder irme a divertir, los estúpidos de la preparatoria Ichihara estaban celebrando mientras yo aquí tirado con medio cuerpo doliéndome, al menos deje que Yaten también se fuera algo lastimado, aunque ver como su nueva novia lo recibía vaya que a todos nos sorprendía, esa pasión que desbordaba cuando lo besaba simplemente ¡wow! ahora entiendo como es que ya no desea estar con Mina… ella es mas relax para sus gustos.

No es porque diga que Minako es mala, al contrario también tiene sus momentos donde se vuelve muy apasionada pero siento que aun no lo da todo en esta relación, siento que aun piensa en Yaten pero obvio ella no me lo va a decir.

Creo que comenzamos mal la relación o con el pie izquierdo, yo siempre he intentado acercarme mas a ella pero ella me rechaza, un beso dura aproximadamente ¿00, 00, 00,10 milésimas de segundo? ¿Qué es eso? Porque simplemente me dice que no le gusto ¿Por qué no termina conmigo si aun piensa en Yaten? Creo que debo poner el empeño en que esto funcione, me gusta mucho Mina y si deseo que ella tenga un futuro conmigo… ah porque de seguro deben preguntar ¿Ace apoco planeas un futuro con Mina? Claro que lo planeo, yo por ser hijo de la más prestigiosa familia Kaito tengo que mantener mi reputación intacta, así que no debo dejar que me vean con muchas chicas y mucho menos en mis peores momentos, eso significaría bajar mi prestigio y el de mis padres así que Minako era la elegida. Tal vez mis padres o mas bien mi padre no lo acepte al principio pero después entenderá que ella me ama. Con Sena fue diferente, ambos terminamos porque simplemente no coordinábamos bien, ella siempre decía un color yo decía otro, además Sena siempre quiere arreglar las cosas con dinero y así no son las cosas… así que Mina debe ser parte de mi futuro y yo me empeñare a que así sea.

-Ace deberías ir a que te revisen donde te duele…

-No es nada, solo es una leve contusión

-¿Porque parecen animales cuando juegan?

-Debemos defender…

-Si, pero mira como te fue.

-Ya después me las pagara ese Yaten, es molesto que el tipo no sepa jugar limpio.

-Podríamos cambiar de tema.

-¿Aun te duele hablar de él?-voltee a mirarla-

-Ace no malinterpretes las cosas…

-No es malinterpretación simplemente que tu siempre evitas el tema de Yaten ¿Qué aun te duele?

-No es eso, simplemente Yaten es parte de mi vida pasada y yo ya no quiero hablar de él ¿es difícil entender eso?-la mire por unos minutos, vi como estaba molesta ¿en realidad es parte de su vida pasada? Creo que esto me ayudara a ponerla a prueba-

-Minako, no te enojes conmigo simplemente quiero saber y estar seguro de que estas bien conmigo…

-Y lo estoy… es solo que me molesta que a cada momento me recuerdes a Yaten, entiende él ya nada de nada conmigo…

-Entiendo…-nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, no estaba convencido de que eso fuera verdad- Mina ¿tienes buenas calificaciones verdad?

-¡Claro!

-¿No te agradaría tener una beca para que pases directamente a estudiar derecho como siempre lo has deseado?

-Si, si me agradaría pero no puedo conseguir la beca, aunque no me es prioridad ya que estoy confiada en que puedo lograr lo que quiero…

-¿No te agradaría estudiar conmigo? Obvio en la misma prepa…-ella me miro varios minutos, no sabia como interpretar su expresión ¿era de miedo o de sorpresa?-

-No sé que decirte… jamás he pensado en cambiar de prepa y mucho menos a una de ese nivel económico como es la tuya…

-Obvio todo corre por cuenta de tu beca, además yo puedo ayudarte a que te ambientes rápido, todos somos buena onda y con el tiempo harás más amigos de los que ahora tienes.

-No lo se Ace…

-Piénsalo bien, seria genial que estuvieras en la preparatoria Kronos, yo te ayudo con todo… además tendrías prácticamente tu carrera desde el inicio, piénsalo Mina te conviene para estar mejor preparada, además haces tus practicas en compañías donde trabajan los mismos padres de la prepa Kronos, por ejemplo tu estarías en la compañía de mis padres o la de Gakupo…

-Suena genial… me agrada la idea

-¿Entonces? ¿Aceptas?

-¿Hay alguna condición?

-Solo dos…

-¿Cuales?

-Primero que debes poner empeño en esto, prácticamente estarías ingresando el siguiente semestre así que de eso no ha problema.

-¿Y la otra condición?

-Que me des un beso…-ella me miro y poco a poco fue acercándose a mí-

Comenzamos a besarnos, la cargue para ponerla sobre de mi y así tener mayor contacto, me agradaban sus besos, muy suaves y tiernos. Comencé a acariciarla de su espalda al igual que ella acariciaba mi cabello, ingrese mis manos debajo de su suéter para así tener mas contacto con su piel, sentí como ella comenzaba a tensarse un poco, tal vez por lo mismo de que tenia nervios sobre lo que fuera a suceder después, comencé a querer intentar algo mas serio pero…

-Lo lamento Ace-ella se retiro rápidamente de mi abrazo- pero no quiero pasar a algo mas…

-¿Pero porque no? ¿Somos novios o no?

-Si lo sé pero es muy rápido, además de que no me siento preparada para eso…

-Entiendo…-me quede callado por unos momentos, la verdad jamás pensé que ella actuara de esa forma, aun no sabia mucho de lo que ella había pasado con Yaten y creo que no soy capaz de preguntárselo, aun no es tiempo-

Mínimo logre que ella aceptara estar en la misma prepa que yo, así ya ella no pensaría en Yaten y yo seria su prioridad, vaya dirán que soy malo pero uno lucha por lo que quiere… no importando las consecuencias.

Seiya POV

Estaba ya en casa durmiendo, jamás me había sentido tan tranquilo en mi vida, había ganado el partido en la casa Kronos, estaba feliz con mi triunfo y que la directora Yuko no dejara de felicitarme, había dejado a mi hermano Yaten en una posición alta, ahora todas las chicas se morían por tener un riso de mi hermano… es algo estúpido pero me siento feliz con eso y lo mas importante es que mi Serena Tsukino esta abrazada a mi ahora en nuestra cama.

Había cambiado drásticamente, ahora me recibía con una sonrisa siempre que me veía, me besaba como nunca antes lo había echo y que decir de abrazarme, siempre me abrazaba… estaba feliz por el cambio.

La semana paso como el agua y con ello todos estaban mas nerviosos por el ultimo enfrentamiento que tendríamos con la preparatoria Kronos, ahora visitarían nuestro campo e igual los dejaríamos en ridículo. Al igual que la semana paso también con ello llegaba el fin de curso, tendríamos primero el enfrentamiento contra la prepa esa y en seguida en esa semana tendríamos la fiesta de fin de semestre al igual que la celebración de nuestra victoria.

Las porristas entrenaban al igual que nosotros, debíamos ganar eso era lo primordial. La directora Yuko estaba con los preparativos de la fiesta al igual del mantenimiento del campo ya que estábamos en temporadas de lluvias así que debía haber un buen mantenimiento para que así no hubiera problema.

Mis hermanos gozaban de sus relaciones, Taiki por fin tenia de novia a Ami mientras mi hermano se veía normal con Elizabeth, a ambos les creció la popularidad, Yaten tenía miles de solicitudes de amistad personales mientras que Taiki las chicas lo buscaban mucho, era raro ya que jamás lo vieron como a nosotros. Toda la suerte que ahora mis hermanos traían me hacia sentir feliz y mas que mi suerte había cambiado, ya estaba completo.

Zero POV

Las clases habían terminado, al igual que el ultimo entrenamiento antes de enfrentarnos a la prepa Kronos, vaya que Seiya estaba siendo un poco mas rudo con todos, quería dejarles en claro que sea donde sea nosotros somos los mejores y apoyo su propuesta pero la verdad ya estoy cansado.

Estaba en el estacionamiento miraba como todos salían de la prepa, vi como paso Yaten con Elizabeth quien la traía de la mano, después a Usui con Misaki; ahora que lo pienso ya tiene tiempo de que Usui no nos dirige la palabra, siempre esta perdido con ella es muy extraño eso, le preguntare que es lo que sucede. Paso Kamui junto con Izumi, eso si me sorprendía mucho ya que últimamente ambos no se sueltan, salió Suzaku junto con Euphemia esos dos no tardan en darnos la sorpresa de que ya son novios, a mi nadie me quita de la cabeza de que esta chica ya lo perdono por la locura de irnos a Acapulco así que ya se están tardando; después salió Shaoran junto con Sakura quienes venían platicando muy a gusto hasta que…

-¡Qué demonios haces con mi hermana maldito mocoso!-Sí, Touya Kinomoto había llegado a defender a su hermana-

-Touya no comiences él solo es mi amigo y…- ¡Zaz! Un golpe en el ojo había recibido Shaoran, de inmediato me acerque a él para ayudarlo-

-¡Animal no le pegues!-le respondía a Touya-

-¡Tú no te metas Zero, esto es entre el niño de kínder y yo!

-¡Pues al meterte con él te metes conmigo!-le respondía- ¡no mames wey es su amigo nada más!

-¿Y eso qué? ¡Por mi puede intentar ser hasta el cura de la ciudad pero a mi hermana no se le acerca!

-¡Touya! ¡Déjalo! No tienes por qué estarme manipulando con eso, es mi vida y tú solo eres hermano mas no mi padre.

-Pues ahora que lleguemos se lo diré a mi padre.

-¡Hazlo! Te reto a que lo hagas para que en realidad se entere de la clase de hermano que tengo.

-¡A sí! Pues- intento darle otro golpe a Shaoran pero Sakura se interpuso, en ese momento llego Kamui –

-¡Déjalo Touya! Ya fue suficiente de que siempre me asustes a los novios.

-¿Quieres decir que ese es tu novio?

-Claro que no pero…

-Sakura-Shaoran había hablado, vaya que se veía que si le había dado fuerte en el ojo porque inmediatamente se le había inflamado- ¡Sakura tú me gustas mucho!-Todos nos quedamos con la cara de what? Y qué decir de Sakura quien comenzó a llorar, bahh porque no se lanzan y se besan ya, de verdad que este niño se lució al decirle que le gustaba, debo aprender de él-

-Shaoran… tú también me gustas mucho…- ok ¿o su hermano es hulk o en definitiva se va a poner verde del coraje?-

-No te puede gustar este imbécil es algo…

-¡Vamos Touya! Deja de defender a tu hermana –Light llegaba junto con Hanabusa, Gino, Ikuto y Kei- Después nos vengaremos de ese niño, ahora llegaremos tarde ¡vámonos!-y solo así dejaron solos a Sakura y Shaoran, yo ayude a levantarlo y acercarlo a un lugar donde pudieran hablar bien los dos solos-

Vaya todo lo que pasa con el amor, lo bueno es que a mí a un no me ha dado tan fuerte ¿o sí?

-¿Zero?-voltee a ver quien se dirigía a mí-

-Yuuki hola.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera tan solo?

-Nada, solo miraba ¿y tú? Ya te hacía en tu casa…

-Bueno si debería estar pero el consejo estudiantil está planeando lo de fin de curso, recuerda que ustedes tienen el partido de futbol contra la escuela Kronos, además de que ingresa un profesor nuevo y estamos poniéndonos de acuerdo con él con la materia que va a impartir.

-Es verdad solo falta una semana.

-Sí, así que deben estar preparados

-Y lo estaremos Yuuki

-¿Sabes? Siento que estas muy alejado de mi… ¿ya no te agrado?

-Claro que si Yuuki y mucho.

-Pensé que estabas molesto conmigo…

-Nada de eso Yuuki…

-¿Yuuki nos vamos?-Kaname llegaba a su encuentro-

-Claro Kaname-se tomaron de la mano para irse, obvio ambos se despidieron con un movimiento de mano. La verdad me sentía bien, no me molestaba en lo absoluto ver como Yuuki prefería a Kaname, creo que por algo pasan las cosas.

Usui POV

Tenia de noviazgo con Misaki un mes, me sentía feliz por estar a su lado pero lo malo era que me sentía mal, me sentía un traidor. Me sentía mal al respecto por no decirles a mis amigos que ya no me juntaría con ellos, la verdad Misaki estaba contenta con lo que hacia y obvio yo igual ya que había conseguido que ella fuera mi novia. Aun debía esquivar a todos los chicos ya que no quería explicarles que en pocas palabras "mi novia me mueve" es algo frustrante pero bien valía la pena.

Yaten siempre me buscaba pero siempre terminaba esquivándolo, hasta ahora no habíamos podido hablar por lo mismo de que él estaba ocupado con el entrenamiento, así que por él no había problema… el problema era Lelouch quien no me quitaba la vista de encima, él no era tonto y sabia bien lo que estaba pasando, solo esperaba que no dijera nada.

Sakura POV

Estaba con Shaoran en una banca de la prepa, él aun sangraba por el golpe que le había dado mi hermano yo lo miraba muy seriamente, me había sorprendido saber que yo en verdad le gustaba mucho… me hacia feliz.

-Sakura no me veas de esa forma, siento que estas molesta conmigo.

-¿Estar molesta? Shaoran tu dijiste que te gusto ¿y por eso estaré molesta? Claro que no, para mi eso fue lo más hermoso que haya escuchado en toda mi vida, jamás me lo habían dicho y menos delante de mi hermano…

-¿Y dime?-observe como él se acercó tomándome de mi mano- ¿No quisieras ser mi novia?

-Shaoran yo…-lo mire sacada de onda, no sabia que responder o más bien si sabía pero aun tenia miedo de que mi hermano fuera a hacer algo en contra de él-

-Sakura tal vez tengas miedo pero yo te prometo que siempre cuidare de ti…

-No es eso, o bueno si pero es que mi hermano y…

-No, no lo veas así, debemos enfrentarlo, si quieres yo hablo con él para que nos permita ser algo mas, o si quieres hablo con tu padre, ya teniendo la autorización de él creo que podemos estar bien ¿o no?

-Shaoran esto es difícil, mi hermano no descansara hasta verte lejos de mi o bien muerto.

-Sakura no exageres…

-No lo hago Shaoran, es verdad.

-Me gustas mucho Sakura y quiero que seas mi novia.

-Y tú también me gustas mucho Shaoran…

-Entonces se mi novia-dude mucho en responder, no sabia que decir…-

Shaoran POV

No sabia que me iba a decir ella, me tenia muy nervioso por su respuesta, tal vez no era el momento para que yo me le declarara, tal ves ella no sentía lo mismo por mi así que podría ser que lo mejor era no saber la respuesta. Me levante de la banca para mirarla, ella solo bajo la mirada sin decir nada.

-Lo lamento Sakura, tal vez dije algo malo… mejor nos vemos otro día-me di la vuelta dejándola sola, tal vez era lo mejor así que lo hice-

No quiero que ella se sienta incomoda por estar conmigo y mucho menos que tenga problemas, tal ves eso siempre existirá pero mientras ella no este segura de que quiere estar bien conmigo yo no puedo seguir insistiendo, me gusta mucho pero su estúpido hermano continuara con quererme matarme.

Mina POV

Estaba en mi casa recostada en mi cama, la verdad tenía muchas cosas en mi mente. Primeramente Yaten ¿en verdad le valió lo que le dije? Pensé que eso que le había dicho lo haría cambiar de parecer y me besaría en ese momento pero… vaya que cambio mucho. Yo aun lo extraño, lo admito, quisiera estar con él ahora pero veo que en realidad me dejo a un lado, ahora Elizabeth es su prioridad… La verdad debo descubrir si eso es verdad, yo estoy cien porciento segura de que él aun me ama y sé que si yo me acerco mas a él lo admitirá pero… aunque él lo haga ya estoy yo con Ace, ahora ya acepte estar con el en la prepa Kronos y eso me beneficia mucho… Tal vez podría decirle que no pero aun no sé que es lo que diga Yaten, si él regresa conmigo podría rechazar la propuesta de Ace pero…

¡Estoy confundida! ¡Carajos! ¿Que hago en estos casos? No puedo estar asi, yo estoy bien con Ace, lo quiero mucho, admito que no lo amo como a Yaten pero Yaten me mintió, me fue infiel y no confió ahora en él pero cuando lo veo cambio de opinión, tengo ganas de estar a su lado y besarlo pero no puedo simplemente… no puedo… mi conciencia me traiciona y me es imposible continuar con ese sueño de estar o mas bien querer estar con él… ¡Maldita sea, Yaten! ¿Porque coños me fuiste infiel?

* * *

_Algo leve pero ya vamos casi entendiendo que onda con estos chicos y ver con quienes se quedaran_

_Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, recuerden ¿tienen algo que decir? en le recuadro de abajo gritenlo._

_Saludos_


	6. Todo lo que pasa en un instante

_Hola Nuevo capi, se comenzaran a revelar muchas cosas... creo?_

* * *

Capitulo 5

Todo lo que pasa en un instante.

_El amor es un humo que sale del vaho de los suspiros; al disiparse, un fuego que chispea en los ojos de los amantes; al ser sofocado, un mar nutrido por las lágrimas de los amantes; ¿qué más es? Una locura muy sensata, una hiel que ahoga, una dulzura que conserva._

Seiya POV

Era el día del último enfrentamiento con la preparatoria Kronos, el día estaba muy feo para jugar pero no podíamos cancelarlo, llovía muy fuerte así que tendríamos que salir en esas condiciones al campo.

Había despertado de buenas, mi amor Serena se había levantado temprano a prepararme el desayuno para ir bien preparado al partido, después de desayunar juntos y de hablar que queríamos casarnos salimos a la prepa felices de la vida, yo al menos siento que por fin se cumplirá mi sueño de estar feliz con mi Bombón, ya lo imagino… casados y con nuestro pequeño Seiya o nuestra pequeña Serena… eso me convertiría en la persona mas feliz del mundo.

Llegamos a la prepa, me despedí de mi Bombón para irme a los vestidores donde me encontraría con los demás chicos, las porristas estaban practicando ya en el campo obvio ya había unos espectadores entre ellos mis padres, profesores, alumnos y la directora que nos veía desde un lugar en especial para los directores de ambos lugares.

Entre a los vestidores donde ya estaba la mayoría listo, obvio me cambie rápido para igual estar preparado cuando los chicos del otro equipo llegaran.

-Bien chicos-dije- recuerden que debemos demostrarles a esos idiotas que somos mejores que ellos, ahora ya saben que hoy es lo definitivo o ganamos de nuevo o perdemos y con ello se va toda la popularidad que hemos hecho que crezca.

-¿Me vas a cambiar de posición?

-Que no Yaten, para mi estas mejor de receptor-le decía a mi hermano que inmediatamente que me vio llegar me siguió por todos los vestidores-

-Pero quiero taclear a ese wey y…

-Ya te dije que te tires a su vieja-respondía Gino-

-No, no puedo, eso no es buena idea además esta mi Elizabeth y no le puedo hacer eso.

-Ya deja eso a un lado Yaten-agregaba Kei- si lo vas a hacer hazlo sin pensarlo.

-Bueno dejemos eso a un lado-continúe- ya saben demostremos que somos los mejores.

Esperamos unos minutos que los chicos de la otra prepa llegaran para así dar inicio a esto, observe como las porristas se encontraban fuera de nuestros vestidores, Yaten salió a buscar a su novia mientras los demás nos quedábamos dentro.

Yaten POV

Salí a buscar a Elizabeth, quería quitarme un poco el nerviosismo o mas bien olvidar lo que había dicho Gino, me agrada la idea de estar con Mina siempre quise que algo sucediera entre nosotros pero era obvio que ahora las probabilidades de estar juntos eran cero.

-¿Nakuru has visto a Elizabeth?

-Si, se fue con Izumi a buscar los nuevos pompones ¿por? ¿La necesitas urgentemente?

-No, solo quería verla.

-Yaten me sorprendes

-¿Porque Nakuru?

-No se, jamás pensé que te escucharía decir esto…

-Bueno todos podemos cambiar alguna vez…

-Te dejo, debo ir a ver a Touya-Vi como ella se alejó con sus amigas dejándome solo con Mina y Euphemia, lo raro fue que Yuffi se fue en busca de Suzaku quedándome completamente solo con la rubia-

-¿Estas nervioso?-preguntaba sin mirarme-

-Solo un poco, la verdad estoy seguro de que ganaremos este partido…

-Te deseo mucha suerte.

-Gracias-nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, vaya que me desesperaba por no escuchar nada o más bien el nervio de no recibir una palabra de ella-

-Yaten…

-¿Qué sucede Mina?

-Lo que dije la otra vez yo…

-Estabas molesta y no sabias como reaccionar, te entiendo pero tratemos de olvidarlo ¿quieres?-la interrumpí antes de que continuara con su discurso-

-No Yaten eso es verdad yo…

-¿Que?-la mire molesto- ¿Cuál es la verdad?

-Olvídalo…-observe como bajo la mirada-

-Ese es tu problema que dejas a un lado tus verdaderos sentimientos…

-¿Y tu como sabes cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos?

-Según tu me los dijiste aquella vez ¿o no?-me voltee a mirarla acercándome mas a ella- ¿O ya cambiaste de parecer de un día para otro?

-Yaten no exageres…

-¡Hay Minako la que exagera eres tu, no sabes ni que onda con tus sentimientos!

-¡Y tu si sabes!

-Claro…-ella tomo mi rostro para que la mirara a los ojos-

-¡Entonces dime que ya no me amas!-santo ios ¿En verdad estoy escuchando eso?-

-¿Y para que?

-¡Dime que no me amas!

-No Minako, no negare que aun siento algo por ti…-me solté de su mano para que dejara de tocarme mi rostro-

-¿Pero?

-Nada ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Yo no puedo simplemente fingir que no siento nada por ti además…-no pude terminar mi frase porque ella ya estaba besándome, obvio al principio me saco de onda pero después correspondí su beso, era tan pasional… tan lleno de emociones… simplemente volvió a moverme el tapete. La abrace para tener mas acercamiento en el beso, sabia que podrían vernos ahí así que entre beso y beso me la lleve a un lugar apartado nos fuimos detrás de los vestidores donde nadie pasaba, la abrace mas acercándola mas a mi cuerpo, ella ingreso sus manos debajo de mi uniforme para tocar mi abdomen mientras yo acariciaba suavemente sus piernas-

-Yaten debes ir a tu… juego

-Que se esperen estamos bien aquí-decía mientras la besaba, la verdad no quería terminar ese profundo beso por lo mismo de que aparte de que me había impactado su acción me estaba dejando hot-

-¡Yaten!-se separaba de mí de golpe-

-No hagas eso por favor Minako…

-¡No me digas Minako!-decía haciéndome un puchero-

-Bueno ya Mina ¿ahora que sucede?

-Debes ir a tu partido.

-Pero quiero quedarme aquí contigo-la abrace-

-No, debes ir a jugar… si ganas continuamos con esto-lo mire sorprendido-

-Mina… ¿es en serio?

-Si…

-Pero¿ y?

-¿Y que?

-No eres… amm…

-Yaten ve a jugar, luego hablamos-la mire por unos minutos, esto me estaba sacando de onda, me retire del lugar dejándola sola, me fui a reunirme con los compañeros para irnos al campo, al parecer ya estaban los de la preparatoria Kronos, esto seria divertido.

Lelouch POV

Estaba con la directora Yuko y su asistente en la entrada de la prepa, estábamos esperando a que los Kronos se dignaran a bajar, obvio yo debía estar presente por lo que a continuación verán.

-Lelouch espero estés listo…

-Y como no estarlo profesora, es mi padre el que viene con sus alumnos a competir con mis amigos-del autobús bajaron todos los alumnos y al final bajo mi padre con su secretario-

-Buenas tardes Yuko-saludo muy alegremente-

-Charles Lamperouge

-Soy Vi Britania.

-Bueno discúlpame pero recuerdo el apellido de tu hijo y…

-Él tiene el apellido de su madre, no puedo permitir que sepan que es mi hijo por lo mismo de que lleguen a pensar que sus buenas calificaciones son gracias a mí.

-Gracias profesor Charles por aclarar eso-mi padre me miro severamente, sabía bien que jamás le había gustado que le hablara en los lugares públicos, debía hacerlo ya que por ser el mejor estudiante debía recibirlo junto con la directora-

Caminamos los cinco por la explanada de la prepa para dirigirse al palco que estaba dedicado para los directores, ahí me despedí de la directora Yuko para irme con Shirley, lo malo era que no me sentía con ánimos de estar acompañado, siempre que tenia un encuentro con mi padre siempre me deprimía mucho, obvio por eso él nunca supo de mi viaje a Acapulco, de mi perfo, de mi borrachera y mucho menos de que ahora tengo mas amigos que antes. Me dirigí a los salones de música para estar mas relajado, quería estar solo… además el partido de futbol acababa de comenzar porque se escuchaban las porras y gritos de la fanaticada.

Kamui POV

El juego había dado inicio, la verdad estábamos jugando muy bien pero los de la prepa Kronos no se dejarían vencer tan fácil, Gakupo defendía mucho para que no lográramos anotar, Ace corría como demonio para no ser alcanzado por Yaten ya que era el único que le daba mas guerra al plateado. La lluvia no nos impedía concluir el partido, no era muy bueno para nosotros el clima pero sabíamos que debíamos ganar.

En un momento donde Seiya había echo un movimiento Gakupo llego tacleándolo fuertemente, Seiya cayo y de ahí no logro levantarse. Todos observamos como Kallen se levantaba rápidamente de su asiento mirando a Seiya con preocupación… vaya que esto era critico.

Lelouch POV

Estaba en un salón mirando por la ventana, la lluvia había arreciado un poco, la verdad me deban pena mis amigos, pobre de ellos sufriendo con esa lluvia, estaba solo pensando… divagando en lo que me había pasado, vi como Light pasaba tomado de la mano con Misa los ignore para continuar mirando por la ventana y fingir que no sucedía nada, perderme en el inmenso cielo lluvioso y sentir que no tengo sentimientos.

-¿Lelouch?-voltee a ver quien me llamaba-

-Shirley perdón por dejarte sola…

-No te preocupes por eso ¿estas bien?-me miro con preocupación-

-Si estoy bien-me levante de mi asiento para ir con ella- estas muy mojada amor te hará daño…

-No te preocupes por eso, ahora el que me preocupa eres tu.

-No Shirley, recuerda que tu eres lo mas importante para mi y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiara, ahora ponte esto-me quite mi suéter para cubrirla, la abrace frotándola de sus brazos para que entrara en calor- Creo que deberías quitarte ese suéter mojado amor, si te pones mi suéter seco se mojara y no servirá de nada para calentarte

-Me parece una idea excelente… entonces Lelouch-ella se acercó muy sonriente a mi- quítame la ropa mojada-la mire sorprendido pero después entendí la indirecta-

-¿Aquí?-dije sonriendo-

-Como gustes, no hay nadie mas además los demás están en pleno partido.

-Bueno Shirley, yo quisiera que esto fuera mas privado.

-Entonces vámonos, ya sabemos que los chicos ganaran, mejor hay que desaparecernos para así disfrutar el uno del otro-la mire por varios minutos, la verdad moría de ganas por estar con ella y creo que ya era tiempo de dar ese paso-

La tome dela mano para salir juntos, pasamos por todos los salones de actividades especiales, ahí nos encontramos a Light y Misa quienes miraban y tomaban fotos de un salón, cuando terminaron corrieron para no ser vistos, al parecer era algo muy importante.

-¿Qué habrán visto?-me pregunto Shirley-

-No se pero se veían muy sospechosos-camine junto con ella para acercarnos al salón, al divisar dentro nos dimos cuenta de algo que a ambos nos dejo impactados…

-Sere…Serena-Shirley decía su nombre en voz baja de la chica que habíamos visto-

Nos alejamos del lugar sin hacer ruido, nos habíamos quedado impactados de eso, corrimos a mi auto para ingresar rápido y quedarnos en silencio adentro, después de unos minutos Shirley hablo.

-¿Le diremos a Seiya?

-No creo que sea buena idea…

-¿Porqué no? Lelouch ella estaba…

-¡Si, si lo sé que crees que no lo vi! Lo vi con mis propios ojos… pero date cuenta que Seiya es mi amigo y si Serena le dice que no es verdad nosotros quedaríamos mal con él y además…

-Serena se estaba tirando a Darien ¿crees que sea mentira eso? Obvio no Lelouch, con eso no se juega y…

-Y Light tomo fotos así que no podemos decir nada, no nos conviene…

-Entonces si era verdad lo que todos decían… Serena si tenia sus encuentros con Darien, no había nada de clases personales… aunque era obvio a ella solo le daba esas clases…-se quedo pensativa- ¡entonces!-me miro- ese bebé es de…

-¡Claro que es de Darien! Eso hasta un ciego lo ve… de echo Kamui me había comentado algo la otra vez pero obvio no hemos dicho nada por lo mismo…

-Lelouch estamos metidos en un problema, Seiya es tu amigo y el mio también, no podemos permitir que Serena continúe con su mentira y lo dañe mas…

-Debemos pensar en una solución Shirley, no podemos actuar así como así… nos quedamos en silencio sin intentar hacer algo, debíamos esperar a que el tiempo dijera lo que seria correcto para actuar y decirle a Seiya… claro si es que Light no dice nada antes-

Zero POV

Estaban los auxiliares de medicina en el campo ayudando a Seiya, al parecer se había fracturado el hombro, la caída le provoco eso, inmediatamente Yaten fue a reclamarle a Gakupo pero solo conseguí que le llamaran la atención y que a Gakupo lo suspendieran, obvio nos habíamos quedado sin Mariscal… teníamos dos reservas pero…

-¡Usui!-le grite a mi amigo que estaba en las gradas- entra a jugar, no podemos estar sin ¡mariscal!

-No, ya les dije que yo no quería nada de eso-observe como volteo a mirar a Misaki quien le dijo algo-

-Ya wey, ayúdanos ¿no que éramos amigos?

-Ya te dije que no wey, busca a alguien más…

-Puta madre Usui, la neta si ibas a cambiar por tu pinche relación nos hubieras dicho y no dejarnos de hablar así como así-lo mire muy molesto, me di la vuelta para dirigirme a Touya-

-Te necesito como bloqueador ¿puedes hacer eso?

-¿Y porque no de Mariscal?

-Porque yo soy el que le sigue a Seiya de mariscal, mi lugar lo tomara Kamui y tu debes ayudarlo a llegar

-¿Seré bloqueador?

-Si, así que da todo de ti Touya que debemos ganar.

-Me parece bien, maltratare a esos gemelitos estúpidos.

El partido dio inicio de nuevo, igual los otros chicos ya tenían a su remplazo de mariscal, así que dio rápido inicio el partido. Yaten estaba muy molesto, tanto que siempre contratacaba a Ace, no lo dejaba ni un momento de perseguir, quería conseguir su venganza y eso estaba bien, eso ayudaba al enano a ponerle mayor entusiasmo al juego.

El tiempo corría al igual que la lluvia se detenía para dejarnos descansar solo unos minutos y que comenzara de nuevo, todos estábamos súper sucios de el trabajo que nos estaba costando ganar, los Kronos llevaban la delantera por unos insignificantes puntos, la verdad pienso que sin Seiya no ganaremos, demonios…

En el ultimo momento que pensé que todo estaba perdido, Kamui corrió lo bastante rápido para anotar un touch down y ponernos en la delantera, gracias a un milagro en ese momento se termino el partido dándonos la victoria, las porristas corrieron a felicitarnos mientras los Kronos nos fulminaban con la mirada, Elizabeth abrazo a Yaten llenándolo de besos mientras Mina miraba con molestia.

Todos nos dirigimos a darnos una ducha rápida, Yaten estaba molesto y desesperado por ir a ver a su hermano a quien se lo había llevado la ambulancia de emergencia, sus padres también estaba con él a excepción de su Bombón que hasta ese momento no la habíamos visto.

-Me voy rápido Zero, estamos en contacto por cualquier cosa-vi como salió Yaten sin decir mas-

Termine de ducharme para ir a celebrar la victoria en casa de Elizabeth, al parecer la chica había organizado una fiesta sorpresa por nuestro triunfo y todos iríamos, ya después iría a ver a Seiya. Todos salimos rápidamente ingresando en nuestros autos, la fiesta seria genial aunque faltara mi amigo del alma.

Yaten POV

Me despedí de Elizabeth ya que iría a ver a mi hermano, debía saber como estaba, al principio mi novia no quería que la dejara pero entendió que era mi hermano y sabia la prioridad del asunto, me pidió que después la llamara para informarle como estaba Seiya. Salí rápido de la prepa para subir a mi moto, obvio me mojaría mas pero no tenia otro medio de transporte…

-¿Yaten?-voltee a ver de quien se trataba-

-¿Mina? ¿Que sucede?-decía mientras me ponía mi casco- tengo prisa así que no tengo tiempo para hablar.

-Entiendo pero no quiero hablar.

-¿Entonces comprenderás que debo irme verdad?

-Si pero yo quiero ir contigo-la mire sorprendido, vi que aun no se quitaba su uniforme de porrista-

-¿Y para que quieres ir?

-Me interesa saber como esta tu hermano, ahora los amigos siempre son buenos en los momentos difíciles.

-¡Sube ya!-le di mi casco sin decir más, sabía que ella quería estar conmigo pero lo que no entendía era ¿Por qué?-

Salí disparado al hospital donde estaba mi hermano, debía llegar rápido pero con precaución ya que no quería que me pasara lo mismo, la lluvia aun continuaba así que mojado llegaría y mucho. Llegamos minutos mas tarde, nos dirigimos al área de urgencias donde encontré a mi madre.

-¿Madre que paso?

-Es una fractura Yaten, lo malo es que fue en el brazo…

-¿Y luego?

-Pues nada, ahora tu padre esta con él pero según los médicos le darán revisión por este día ya que como fue una tacleada muy fuerte quieren ver si esta bien por completo.

-¿Tiene algo mas?

-Esta lastimado del cuello, al parecer si fue muy fuerte lo que le pasó…

-¿Entonces se quedaran con él?

-Al parecer si Yaten, es mejor que vayas a descansar, ve a celebrar que ganaron ¿Por qué si ganaron verdad?

-¡Claro madre! Era obvio que eso sucedería y mas al ver que esos estúpidos jugaron sucio.

-Entonces con mayor razón ve a celebrar, es lo que tu hermano quisiera que hicieras.

-Pero no se me hace justo eso además…

-Luego haremos una fiesta cuando él este bien, así que Yaten vayan a festejar, pero primero ve a darte un baño, cambiarte y cambia de auto, luego llevas a esta niña a que haga lo mismo.

-Esta bien madre.

-Bueno Yaten cuídate y pórtate bien, Mina te lo encargo.

-Si señora.

-No me llames así, dime Nadeshiko

-Ok, entonces Nadeshiko

-Entonces Yaten ve a cambiarte.

-Si madre.

Me despedí de mi madre para dirigirme a mi casa y cambiarme como ella me había ordenado, tal vez tenia razón pero al menos me dejo mas tranquilo para no continuar con mi preocupación de mi hermano… vaya que si me interesaba el bobo.

Kamui POV

Estábamos en casa de Elizabeth, todos estábamos reunidos celebrando, Zero bebía junto con la prima o no sé que sea de Izumi, mientras yo estaba con ella, Lelouch se notaba serio al igual que Shirley, espero que no tengan problemas porque seria muy mala onda que ellos terminaran por ello.

-¡Kamui bailemos anda!

-¿De nuevo Izumi? ¡Ya me canse!

-Hay que aguado.

-Claro que no.

-¿Y así eres para todo? ¿Te cansas muy rápido?

-Claro que no, solo es por el baile además se me esta subiendo ya las cervezas y…-sentí como Izumi me tomaba de mi rostro para plantarme un beso ¡Wow! ¿Así se siente que te roben un beso? Todos nos miraron y comenzaron con su uuuu ya se supo, estúpidos rompen el encanto-

-Y bien Kamui-me pregunto Izumi cuando termino el beso- ¿también serás lento como para continuar besándome? ¿O debo hacerlo de nuevo?

-No claro que no-la tome de la cintura para acercarla más a mí, la bese con intensidad con pasión, vaya que no era tan difícil hacerlo, esta chica comenzaba a ser mi perdición así que quería decir que el gran Kamui ha encontrado a alguien a quien amar.

* * *

_Bien hoy serán dos capítulos, así que Next capi_


	7. Aun te amo…

_Ok aquí viene el lemon tan prometido amm es en el Pov Yaten no al principio pero si a mitad del Pov, espero les agrade ya que me esforcé mucho haciendo eso (si Ross me costo trabajo) disfrútenlo_

* * *

Capitulo 6

Aun te amo…

_El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que temen, muy largo para los que sufren, muy corto para los que gozan; pero para quienes aman, el tiempo es eternidad_.

Lelouch POV

Estaba con Shirley en la fiesta de Elizabeth, la verdad todos se divertían y festejaban el triunfo de la prepa, de echo tendríamos fiesta la próxima semana por lo mismo de que la directora Yuko lo prometió aparte de que es fin de semestre, todos estaban felices a excepción de mi y de mi novia.

Estábamos dentro de la casa de ella ya que la lluvia no paraba y la fiesta se veía que estaba con mucho ambiente, veíamos con Kamui se besaba con Izumi… vaya al parecer ya son novios.

-Lelouch debemos hablarlo con alguien, no podemos dejar que Light se adelante y le haga la vida de cuadritos a Seiya…

-Lo se Shirley pero a quien le decimos, no podemos correr el riesgo, además es algo que no nos concierne y…

-¡Es tu amigo Lelouch!

-Lo se pero…

-¿Lelouch que sucede?-voltee a ver quien era, Zero estaba con una chica tomado de la mano-

-Nada Zero…-dije tratando de calmarme-

-Zero voy con Izumi no tardo…

-Claro Luka-la chica nos dejo solos-¿Ya me dirás que sucede? Espero no estén peleando…

-¡Que onda!-Kamui también se nos acercó-

-Felicidades Kamui, ya eres novio de Izumi-decía Shirley rápidamente-

-Se podría decir que si…

-Felicidades ambos se ven muy bien juntos

-Gracias Shirley-nos miro seriamente-¿pero ustedes que tienen?

-Necesito que hablemos seriamente…

-Que pasó Lelouch, no me digas que ya embarazaste a Shirley…

-¡Zero!-grito Shirley- eso no…

-Lelouch aun no intenta complacerte-mi novia se sonrojo-

-¡Zero cállate y déjame hablar!

-Bueno ya haber que paso…

-Esto es sobre Seiya…

-¡¿Esta bien mi compa?!-Zero pregunto asustado-

-Él esta bien, me dijo Yaten que estaba en observación.

-¿Y ese wey no vendrá?

-Dijo que pasaba a darse un baño y venia rápido, aunque tenía algo pendiente

-¿Ese pendiente se llama Mina?-preguntaba insistente Zero-

-No se wey, si es así debemos mantener el secreto con nosotros.

-Y luego dicen que nosotras somos chismosas, ustedes son iguales- Shirley decía sonriendo-

-Calma Shirley eso no es cierto…

-Bueno ya se desvían del tema ¿Qué paso con Seiya, Lelouch?-pregunto Kamui-

-Íbamos caminando por el pasillo de la prepa cuando pasamos por el salón de música, vimos que Light estaba con Misa tomando fotos, la verdad los vimos muy sospechosos, esperamos a que se fueran para pasar a ver que era lo que veían con tanta insistencia… cuando nos acercamos y vimos lo que fotografiaban…-Shirley me miro, sabia lo que ella estaba pensando, ella quería que le dijera a Seiya pero obvio no podía- vimos a Serena teniendo relaciones con Darien…

-¡No mames!-decía Zero- debemos decirle a Seiya para que…

-Estas mal Zero-interrumpía Kamui-

-¿Entonces? Wey no podemos dejar que esa tipa se salga con la suya, ese hijo no es de Seiya y él es el que terminara pagando los platos rotos, ahora él esta en el hospital y debe saberlo de seguro la idiota esa debe estar disque cuidándolo y protegiéndolo.

-No Zero, no podemos decir nada porque no sabemos como lo tomara, ahora somos sus amigos y no sabemos si nos crea también por eso deberíamos decírselo pero peligraría la relación de amigos así que…

-¿Que?-preguntamos todos a Kamui-

-Creo que lo más conveniente es que Seiya se entere por Light… o bien… armarnos de valor y decírselo aunque… podríamos también obtener las imágenes que Light tomo para que no diga nada…

-Creo que lo mejor seria que dejáramos que el tiempo pasara, tal vez nos ayude un poco…

-¿Kaname?-todos volteamos a ver al chico que nos había estado escuchando-

-Hablan y no se fijan de quien esta detrás de ustedes-nos miraba muy seriamente-

-Tú ya lo sabias Kaname-decía Kamui-

-Si, pero creo que debemos dejar que el tiempo diga lo que desea para Seiya, aunque nosotros no queramos decirlo él se enterara tarde o temprano por alguien.

-¿Y si se casa con Serena? De hecho me dijo en la tarde que eso iba a hacer

-Ahí si, si eso hace debemos decírselo pero mientras no.

-Es difícil esto-agregaba Shirley- yo en lo personal si ustedes supieran que Lelouch me es infiel quisiera que me lo dijeran para que yo me diera cuenta, lo malo es que como son hombres todo se cubren así que eso no es valido, pero si es como este caso que es su amigo él que esta siendo traicionado creo que lo mejor es que hablen con él muy seriamente y le digan lo que saben, no es bueno ocultar las cosas de tus amigos… háganlo no teman la reacción de Seiya, él después entenderá…-Shirley se levanto para irse con sus amigas, la mire como se iba-

-No tenemos opción, por cualquier lado que lo veamos él saldrá perjudicado y será peor si nosotros no le decimos nada, creo que estamos en un lio ahora que lo sabemos, debemos pensar bien que es lo que nos conviene a ambas partes.

-Creo que tiene razón Kaname, pensemos en el bienestar de Seiya pero debemos pensar en decirle las cosas de forma en que no quedemos nosotros mal.

Todos nos miramos tal vez tenían razón pero no sabia que decir al respecto, no quería que Seiya sufriera pero tampoco quería perder su amistad.

-¿Y como es que tu lo sabes Kaname? ¿Cómo lo descubriste?-pregunte curioso mientras recibía una cerveza de Zero-

-Los vi el día que nos fuimos a Acapulco, precisamente ese salón es donde siempre tienen sus encuentros ya que nadie pasa por ahí… bueno casi nadie

-¿Y tu que hacías por ahí Lelouch?-pregunto Zero- se supone que debías estarnos apoyando…

-Bueno wey ¿no puedo decirte todo lo que hago o si?

-¿Ya tuviste suerte con Shirley?

-Aun no, pensé que hoy seria el día pero creo que por algo pasaron las cosas…

-Ya llegara el momento-agregaba Kamui-

Todos nos quedamos en silencio pensando lo que había pasado, era muy difícil toda la situación.

Yaten POV

Había llegado a mi casa, la lluvia no paraba y para acabarla la luz se había ido, entramos a mi casa y me dirigí a mi habitación, Mina estaba muy empapada.

-¿No gustas darte un baño?

-No Yaten, prefiero hacerlo en mi casa…

-Pero mientras te resfriaras…-observe como tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de mi habitación, vaya que se veía que tenía frio y quien no con esa mini faldita y esa ombliguera -

-Lo sé pero no importa-me di la vuelta para ir por unas toallas, saque varias de mi cajón-

-Toma-le extendí dos toallas- date un baño y deja de estar diciendo tonterías, ahí esta el baño, aquí hay toallas así que hazlo…

-No, no quiero…

-¡Mina! Si tú no lo haces yo mismo te meteré a bañar…-la mire seriamente-

-¡Hay ya!-la rubia se levanto molesta, iba diciendo muchas cosas entre dientes pero obvio no le preste atención-

Busque algo de ropa para prestarle, obvio no podía regresar así además de que su ropa estaba en la secadora para irnos a la fiesta. Pasaron unos minutos y ella salió del baño para que pudiera yo ingresar rápidamente… la vi tan hermosa con su cabello suelto rubio escurriendo aun de agua…

-¿Me vas a mirar todo el día o que?

-Perdóname quieres, me doy un baño rápido y vuelvo.

Decidí que debía olvidarme de esa imagen así que entre rápido al baño abriendo la llave del agua caliente para que de inmediato estuviera relajándome debajo del agua, pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido, ganar el partido, ver como querían matarnos, mi hermano en el hospital simplemente todo era algo estresante. Quería hacerlo lo mas rápido posible para así largarme en busca de Elizabeth, le había mandado un mensaje de que estaba en el hospital y que iría con ella obvio me respondió diciéndome que ella estaba bien. Después de unos minutos salí de bañarme dirigiéndome a mi recamara, con tan solo una toalla cubriendo la mitad de mi cuerpo ya que se me había olvidado mi ropa. Salí rápido para encontrar a Mina sentada en mi cama aun con la toalla a su alrededor-

-¿Que paso? Ahí tenías ropa…-señale la ropa que había dejado en la cama para que se cambiara-

-¿Ya terminaste tan rápido de bañarte?- decía Mina sin mirarme se encontraba dándome la espalda-

-Perdón es que se me olvido mi ropa.

- No hay problema pero… no pensé que fuera para mi-volteo a verme, obvio cuando me vio se sonrojo ya que solo traía una toalla alrededor de mi cintura-

-¿Y porque no?-pregunte-

-Porque no me dijiste nada-desvió su mirada-

-Hay Mina, haber-me acerque a ella acercándole la ropa- Toma no quiero que sigas pasando frio- Me senté a la orilla de la cama

-No te vayas a resfriar-me decía mientras se incorporaba tratando de darme la espalda yo comencé a reír por esa acción

-¿De qué te ríes?-decía sin mirarme-

-De como actúas al verme así -respondí-

-Bueno cualquiera lo haría, digo no siempre ves a alguien así.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? Tu estas igual-intento cubrirse mas de lo que se veía con la ropa que le había prestado-

-Nada pero…-escuche como trago saliva del nerviosismo que tenía-

-No me mires entonces, intentare cambiarme rápido.

-¡¿Aquí?!-respondía rápido-

-Pues sí, es mi recamara ¿Por qué no debería cambiarme en ella?

-Ve a cambiarte a otro lado, yo me cambiare aquí…

-No, además es mi recamara y aquí tengo mi ropa y…

-Pues llévatela a otro lado…

-No quiero-observe como agarraba mejor su toalla donde estaba envuelta para salir por la puerta- ¿A dónde vas?

-A cambiarme a otro lado-observe como salía rápidamente con la ropa que le había dado, llevaba un suéter mio más un pans. Me quede sentado mirando por la ventana, estaba relajado por lo mismo del baño lo que hice fue recostarme en mi cama para enseguida quedarme un momento dormido, pensaba mientras intentaba dormir, quería pensar que seria si Mina y yo aun fuéramos novios…-

-¿Yaten?-abrí mis ojos para mirar a la rubia-

-¿Qué sucede Mina?

-¿Ya estará mi ropa? Mira que lo que me diste me queda muy grande…-la observe de pies a cabeza ya que solo traía mi suéter puesto y la toalla cubriendo de la cintura para abajo-

-Haber deja revisar-salí con todo y mi toalla a buscar su ropa, observe que aun no estaba lista así que regrese con la noticia-No Mina aun no esta lista…

-Bueno entonces te veo en la sala-se dio la vuelta para irse, la tome de la mano-

-No, no te vayas…

-Claro que si me voy, ahí me quedare hasta que te cambies.

-No, no exageres-la tome del brazo-

-Entonces voy a la sala por agua…

-En la sala no hay agua.-le dije levantando una ceja-

-Bueno entonces a la cocina por agua…-intento zafarse de mi agarre pero obvio no la solté-

-No, tu eres mi invitada así que yo te traigo el agua…-la mire a los ojos- pero primero me cambiare…

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, creo que ya estoy grande para servirme por mi misma además puede hacerte daño y…

-Por eso te digo que primero me cambio y luego voy por tu vaso de agua… además tú también deberías cambiarte

-Ya lo sé pero solo me quedo tu suéter, el pantalón nadaba en el, así que es mejor que me quede así, déjame ir -ella quería zafarse de mi pero en mi intento de no dejarla irse la abrace, eso me provoco cierta ansiedad de continuar con ese abrazo-

-Lo lamento-la solté rápidamente- no debí hacerlo… te dejo que vayas… o mejor me voy…

-Si-en eso se escucho un fuerte trueno que de seguro había caído cercas-¡NO!-me tomo de la mano- no te vayas me dan miedo los rayos y todo eso.

-Mina solo es algo de la lluvia además…-volvió a rezumbar el cielo, sentí como me abrazaba temblando- esta bien, no me iré de aquí-la abrace, sabia que era lo mejor-

Comencé a acariciar su cabello intentando que se calmara, obvio seria difícil ya que la lluvia no cesaba además de que se había convertido en una tormenta eléctrica y esto seria largo.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado…

-No tienes por qué dar las gracias Mina, creo que tú has hecho lo mismo ¿o no?

-Tienes razón… pero aun así gracias…

-De nada…-nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos, la lluvia se escuchaba al parecer no dejaría de llover en un buen rato-

-¿Yaten? ¿Qué sentiste hace un momento que nos besamos?

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?-respondí sin mirarla-

-Solo responde.

-Bueno… si quieres que sea sincero me agrado sentir de nuevo tus labios… no se es adictivo besarte…

-Me pasa igual…

-Ah…-nos quedamos varios minutos sentados en mi cama, vaya que el "me pasa igual" me sorprendió ¿entonces ella aun siente algo por mi? Me hace recordar el momento en que me lo dijo cuando se peleo con Elizabeth obvio no le creí pero ahora dudo de eso, siento que es verdad… no dejaba de abrazarla y ella no dejaba de temblar, tome una frazada que estaba al pie de mi cama para cubrirla, le frote los brazos cubriéndola bien para que no pasara frio-

-¿Y tu no tienes frío?

-No, créeme que lo que tengo es más sueño y cansancio…

-¿No iremos a la fiesta de tu novia?-escuchar de sus labios la palabra "tu novia" sonaba muy cruel-

-No lo sé, ya deben estar la mayoría ebrios y cuando yo llegue ya no pasara nada… ya es tarde y casi va a anochecer…

-No exageres-se incorporo mejor para intentar levantarse-

-¿A dónde vas?

-A esperarte allá abajo, creo que no esta bien que estemos aquí solos.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque lo pueden tomar a mal si nos ven así…

-¿Quién? ¿Quién puede tomarlo mal? ¿Mi cama?

-No tonto, que tal si llegan tus padres y…- me voltee tomando su rostro para plantarle un beso, quería que sintiera que me moría de ganas por volverla a besar, sentir de nuevo una descarga eléctrica que invadía toda mi columna, ella acepto gustosa el beso, me abrazo para que ambos estuviéramos mas cómodos con el beso- Lo lamento-decía sonrojada al termino del beso-

-No digas eso, creo que es obvio que ambos los aceptamos…

-Mejor me voy…

-¿A donde vas?

-A cambiarme a otro lado, de seguro ya esta mi ropa…

-Si me regalas un beso te dejo ir-decía mientras tomaba su mano- no te vayas, además los rayos aun continúan- vaya que soy muy chantajista-

-Entonces acompáñame…

-Te acompaño si primero me das un beso…-vi como se levanto yo la imite para impedir su escapada, no quería que se fuera, algo me decía que la detuviera-

-¿Debe ser ahorita?-su nerviosismo se notaba mucho, era difícil para ella responderme de la mejor manera-

-Obvio si, uno chiquito anda- provoque una sonrisa en ella para que después me diera un beso en la mejilla-

-Ahora si me voy por mi vaso de agua…

-¿Que vienes del desierto?-preguntaba sin soltarla y con una sonrisa-

-Claro que no pero…- la calle con un beso, de esos que son largos- Yaten no continúes porque…

-¿Porque? ¿Te doy miedo?-ella me miro negando con la cabeza- Eso está bien, la verdad me sentiría mal si dijeras que si…

-No, no me das miedo-en eso ella correspondió mi abrazo, de nuevo nos besamos, ella ya comenzaba a acariciar mi cabello- no tienes por qué darme miedo, me encantas…

La volví a besar, un beso tierno pero a la vez apasionado; me encantaba besarla de esa forma, sus labios delicados y suaves me encantaban, me hacían querer más y más de ella, me hacían sentir lo que nadie en toda mi vida había logrado, amor puro y verdadero. Me acaricio mi espalda que aun traía descubierta dejando que una onda eléctrica me invadiera para que yo comenzara a tomar la iniciativa, la atraje más hacia mí logrando que ella me sintiera por completo. Un suspiro desprendía ella de su boca lo que hizo que me prendiera más, sonreí al mismo tiempo que continuaba besándola pero ahora el beso era con deseo, un infinito deseo que solo ella podía provocar.

-Yaten te amo…-me dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cuello al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba sus finos dedos en mi cabello- Te amo tanto…todo tu eres adictivo...

-Yo te amo más Mina-me sorprendió escuchar eso de sus labios, me agradaba esa palabra proveniente de su boca y eso me daba el impulso de responderle de la misma forma. Poco a poco la recosté sobre la cama con tanta delicadeza la seguí y me recosté a su lado mirándola, tome uno de sus mechones largos rubios que se habían desacomodado de su peinado- me encantas Mina… tu también eres adictiva... quisiera probarte completita...- me miro para que ahora ella tomara la iniciativa comenzando a besarme y acariciar mi abdomen, trazando círculos imaginarios. Con cuidado me recosté encima de ella pero sin poner todo mi peso, continuamos el beso para después acariciar sus piernas, mientras nuestras lenguas comenzaban a apoderarse de la boca del otro, todo eso me estaba volviendo loco, quería sentir más de lo poco que estaba probando así que de sus piernas me fui poco a poco hasta sus pechos, esos que estaba tan firmes, comencé a acariciarlos sobre la prenda que la cubría mientras mi boca recorría su cuello dejando pequeños besos tibios por el camino. Podía escuchar como la respiración de Mina estaba entrecortada, sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente al igual de la mirada de deseo que me estaba regalando la chica. Comencé a ingresar debajo del suéter pero algo me detuvo ¿Tal vez ella aun no lo deseaba y yo continuaba sin preguntárselo?-Perdóname Mina-decía mientras me detenía- creo que…

-Quiero que continúes… quiero que seas el primero-eso me impresiono, eso quiere decir que ¿seré su primer amante? Además ¿que es esto? Obvio no somos nada pero….- Sé que tal vez para ti yo no sea la primera pero quiero que me enseñes lo que sabes, quiero que seas tú el primero para mí porque te amo… no somos nada pero quiero estar hoy contigo, quiero despertar a tu lado sin pensar en lo que pase mañana –me miro seriamente-¿tu me amas? Contéstame con la verdad…

-¿Qué si te amo? Obvio si Mina… ¿no te das cuenta de como me traes?

-Entonces enséñame a amarte de nuevo, enséñame lo que es amar…-la verdad pensaba que era muy rápido todo esto, pero la deseaba tanto que continúe con mi ritual de amor-

-Te amo Mina y contigo es mi primera vez al hacer el amor…-la volví a besar con posesión, ahora que ella me había autorizado ser el primero, quería que eso quedara para siempre plasmado, yo también solo la quiero para mí y solo para mí, nadie más debe tocar este cuerpo tan hermoso como el de ella. Regrese a donde me había quedado, continúe besando su cuello mientras continuaba acariciando sus piernas, ella continuaba acariciándome mi cabello. Llegue a sus pechos donde comencé a ingresar mis manos debajo de ese suéter tan estorboso que no dejaba tocarla bien, sentí un leve mordisco en mi lóbulo de la oreja lo que hizo sentir más deseo por ella, había comenzado a temblar, la verdad no sé porque estaba de esa forma tal vez porque en realidad era amor. Retire el suéter con delicadeza para encontrarme con la única prenda que me dejaría ver lo hermosa que era… un sostén de encaje, muy lindo y sexy, la mire al igual que ella lo hizo, le sonreí –Que bonito- dije, observe como desviaba su mirada evitando que me diera cuenta de su sonrojo. Acaricie sus pechos sobre el sostén mientras mi boca besaba la suya, llenarme de ese inmenso sabor era lo más deleitante del mundo. Sus manos de ella abandonaron mi cabello regresando a mi abdomen, sus finas manos acariciándome me provocaban un agrado inmenso, continuo acariciándome hasta llegar a mi cintura donde se quedó quieta sin hacer nada- ¿Qué sucede?-pregunte en voz baja-

-Nada… es solo que…

-Shh tranquila déjate llevar por el deseo…-poco a poco fui desabrochando su sostén mostrándome la belleza de sus pechos, tan firmes, tan…hermosos, coloque una mano acariciando uno de ellos mientras la otra viajaba por lo largo de su pierna hasta llegar a su muslo, lo acaricie delicadamente, inmediatamente me dirigí al punto exacto para hacerla sentir más placer lo que al parecer logre, baje de su boca hasta uno de sus pechos lamí su pezón para después comenzar a despojarla por completo de la estorbosa toalla que aun me impedía conocer todo el cuerpo de mi Mina. Al terminar de quitarla le sonreí- Eres muy hermosa ¿lo sabias?-su cabello cubría parte de su rostro, con una mano lo coloque detrás de su oreja- Te amo Mina…- incline mi rostro al de ella, cerré mis ojos y comencé a rosar mis labios con los de ella, separe mis labios y pronto hice danzar mi lengua con la de ella. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza mientras acariciaba con ternura su espalda logre provocar que se estremeciera al sentirse tan cerca de mí, ella al mismo tiempo enterraba su mano en mi cabello, profundizando más el beso.- ¿Estas segura de que quieres que continúe?-debía estar seguro de que ella lo deseaba al igual que yo-

-Quiero que me hagas el amor Yaten… -De sus labios vague de nuevo por su cuello, comencé a acariciarla por todo su cuerpo, su fina piel, lo blanca, lo tersa que estaba me encantaba, baje hasta su intimidad comenzando a acariciarlo, estaba ella al igual que yo de excitada, la deseaba como loco, sentí la humedad de sus bragas lo que me hizo quitárselas con delicadeza. Para ese entonces ella logro quitarme la toalla que era lo único que me cubría, me acerque más a ella rosando mi miembro con su vientre, escuche como un gemido escapaba de sus labios. Poco a poco fui separándome de ella, quería besarla, quería deleitarme con la perfecta figura de ella, fui bajando desde su boca hasta sus pechos, bese cada uno con delicadeza, sentir que la estaba satisfaciendo me hacía sentir bien, note como respiraba agitadamente, como suspiraba mi nombre y gemía entrecortadamente mientras ella apretaba fuertemente el edredón de mi cama. Continúe bajando con ligeros besos hasta su vientre, la mire y le sonreí de nuevo, observe como su mirada se posó en mi miembro- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Shh tu solo gózalo-le dije con una voz lujuriosa, acaricie con una sola mano su vientre hasta llegar a su intimidad, pase mi mano por ella hasta ingresar uno de mis dedos dentro de ella, escuche como gimió –

-Yaten…-hablo en voz baja-

-Quédate quieta-coloque mi yema de mi dedo en aquel botón que sabía bien lograría lo que quería que ella sintiera, escuche como comenzó a agitarse y a gemir de placer, comencé a acariciarla para lograr volverla loca del mismo placer que le provocaba. Me incorpore para luego acomodarla al pie de la cama, me arrodille entre sus piernas y comencé a besarlas hasta llegar a sus muslos, bese su intimidad hasta llegar a su sexo, con ligeros besos y mordiscos me adentre a juguetear con su clítoris, mi lengua jugaba con el mientras observaba como la hacía disfrutar. Continúe trabajando el área, quería hacerla sentir el mayor placer posible, quería que todo su cuerpo estuviera marcado por mis besos y esa parte no se me escaparía. Con uno de mis dedos me ayudaba a hacerla llegar al éxtasis máximo, probando esa fruta suculenta, satisfaciéndola hasta el límite logre hacer que se arqueara gimiendo mi nombre provocando su primer orgasmo- Te gusto-decía mientras terminaba de deleitarme con su esencia-

-Yaten…-regrese a besarla, esos labios de nuevo me solicitaban, la bese con pasión con amor con lujuria-

-Comencemos con la danza del amor-le dije pícaramente, observe como me sonrió la mire a los ojos, esos ojos que estaban llenos de pasión y ansiedad, veía como el deseo la estaba abordando por completo. Sentí como sus manos acariciaban mi miembro logrando que el placer se extendiera, quería sentirla la necesitaba a la de ya. Busque un condón en mi cajón, recuerden que hombre precavido vale por dos-¿me ayudas?-le dije, ella tomo el preservativo de mis manos, lo abrió y saco del empaque, tomo mi miembro entre sus manos colocándolo con cuidado, sentí como sus manos rosaban con delicadeza lo que me éxito más. Me coloque entre sus piernas y con la punta de mi miembro acaricie su intimidad- te dolerá al principio pero prometo que desaparecerá rápido- ella asintió con un movimiento, comencé a intentar adentrarme en ella pero algo me detuvo, retrocedí un poco mirándola-no tengas miedo, no estés nerviosa, mírame a los ojos no los cierres –ella obedeció a lo que le dije yo quería mirar su expresión al momento de fundirnos en uno solo, la tome de ambas manos para que ella las apretara cuando comenzara a entrar, le sonreí para volver a adentrarme de nuevo en ella sintiendo por completo su calor su humedad la sensación de placer. Entre completamente a la primera, sabía que si me detenía y después proseguía la lastimaría de nuevo, la mire fijamente y observe como comenzaba a llorar-No no llores, te lastime… comencé a besar sus ojos e intente detenerme y salir pero ella me detuvo con sus manos-

-No lo hagas, estoy bien-volví a besarla- ¿es todo lo que se sentirá?

-Sí, ya está completamente dentro, ahora solo será puro placer el que sentirás

-Esta bien… jamás pensé que fuera de ese tamaño…-sonreí lo mas amplio posible-

-Disfrútalo amor… -comencé con movimientos lentos y delicados, necesitaba hacer que ella se acostumbrara a tenerme dentro de ella, pocos minutos pasaron cuando sentí como ella me seguía el paso, tome sus caderas con mis manos ayudándola a moverse como debía. Cuando por fin tomamos el ritmo después de habernos acoplado, incrementamos la velocidad mientras nuestros gemidos invadían toda mi habitación, ambos comenzábamos a decirnos lo mucho que nos amábamos, repetir nuestros nombres incansables número de veces, besarnos con pasión mientras continuábamos moviéndonos al ritmo de un placer desbordante. Comencé a besarla con desesperación, sabía que el clímax estaba cerca, sabía que ella también estaba cerca de terminar, la cargue colocándola de mejor manera sobre la cama, tome uno de sus pechos con mi mano comenzando a acariciarlo, una de sus piernas la subí a mi hombro mientras la besaba con posesión y continuaba embistiéndola más y más rápido. Una explosión llena de placer invadió nuestros cuerpos que iban calentándose en el transcurso del clímax, sentí como ella apretaba mis hombros con sus uñas mientras yo la apegaba más a mi cuerpo al no querer dejar de sentir esa sensación tan agradable, cerré mis ojos al sentir como terminaba por completo dentro de ella, observe como ella se arqueaba al sentir semejante placer. Fue lo más hermoso que haya visto, su rostro estaba ruborizado al igual que su cabello ocultaba parte de él, fue la mejor sensación que haya vivido que no tenía ni palabras con que explicarlo. Caí sobre de ella quedando completamente dormido.

-Aun te amo Yaten…

* * *

_Pues mas o menos el lemon jajaja u.u espero les haya gustado, nos leemos en la proxima _


	8. Ambivalencia

_Capitulo nuevo..._

* * *

Capitulo 7

Ambivalencia.

_Ten más de lo que muestras; habla menos de lo que sabes._

Yaten POV

Abrí mis ojos encontrándome con el ser mas bello que jamás había visto en toda mi vida, Minako era la chica mas hermosa para mi y saber que habíamos tenido algo mas que ver era maravilloso, no puedo describir como me siento ahora, tengo sentimientos encontrados primeramente sentirme feliz de haber tenido esta experiencia con ella… y después angustia por no saber ¿Qué es lo que sigue ahora?

Observe como ella me tenia abrazado, ya estábamos cubiertos con la manta y ambos descansábamos placenteramente. Sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto al mio era… era maravilloso… que puedo decir si me encanta sentir su piel desnuda entre mis brazos pero esa sensación era mezclada con ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Somos novios? ¿Somos free? Siento que esto solo es un sueño pero después me pellizco y me doy cuenta de que no es así, que en verdad ella esta a mi lado y que por fin volveremos a ser algo mas que amigos… la amo y no lo niego me era difícil pasar a un lado de ella sin que la tomara de la mano, pasar a un lado de ella y no saludarla, no tocarla, no hablarle, no abrazarla, besarla… era peor cuando me besaba con Elizabeth y ella llegaba a mi mente, verla tomada de la mano de Ace era lo peor… La amo mucho y la extrañe demasiado.

Sé que no soy perfecto y que lo que hice fue motivo para que ella desconfiara de mi pero debe entender que jamás le puse el cuerno, ella siempre estaba en mi mente y ahora mismo lo esta, es una adicción que no me deja ni un momento, es mi droga así que entenderán lo difícil que es sobrevivir sin ella.

Ya había obscurecido, al parecer era como media noche… obvio eso lo comprobé después de mirar el reloj de pared que tenía en mi habitación, no se escuchaba que mis padres estuvieran en la casa así que estaba tranquilo de que esta noche solo seria para Mina y para mí… llena de amor. Sentí como se movió abrazándome con más fuerza.

-¿Porque no duermes?-voltee a verla, ella aun tenia sus ojos cerrados pero sonreía ampliamente-

-Me dio frio en mi pie…

-¿Entonces quieres que nos adentremos a las colchas de tu cama?

-Suena interesante ¿Te quedaras conmigo toda la noche o se rompe el encanto a las 12:00am?

-Si no me apapachas se termina ahora…

-Entonces me convertiré en la persona más hostigosa para ti…

-Estas loco ¿lo sabias?

-Primero me dices que soy odioso, después loco ¿me pregunto que vendrá al final?

-Un beso-se acercó a mi dándome un beso con ternura, obvio lo correspondí… me encantaba sentirla tan cercas- Y bien Yaten-dijo después de unos minutos- ¿te gusto?-sonreí ampliamente, no sabia que responderle, prácticamente eso debía preguntarlo yo-

-¿Es necesario que responda?

-Pues si, si no me darías a entender que has estado con mejores…

-No Mina, eso no importa… tal vez no fuiste la primera pero eso a mi no me importa y mucho menos que tu no tengas experiencia, para mi hacer el amor contigo fue lo mejor que me haya sucedido… ahora dime ¿y a ti te gusto?

-Si… jamás pensé que se sentiría así… vaya que me sorprendiste Yaten…-comencé a reír- me sorprende porque…

-¿Porque?

-Jamás imagine que asi fuera…

-¿Qué fuera que?

-Todo… hacerlo…verlo… ¡todo!

-Me sonrojas…

-¿Y tu crees que a mi no me sonrojas al pensar eso?

-Me alagas entonces…-me quede en silencio unos momentos, escuche como mi celular sonaba así que me incorpore para buscarlo, Mina solo se cubrió mas con la frazada, me levante encontrándolo en mi mueble donde está mi lap, observe el identificador de llamadas dándome cuenta de quien se trataba- Es Lelouch –le dije- tal vez sea porque no estoy con ellos-conteste-¿ahora que mi querido Rurushu?

-¡Donde coños estas! Wey llevamos horas esperándote…

-Oye wey no debo de decirte donde estoy…

-¿Con quien estas pillín?

-No diré nada…-decía seriamente-

-Ya wey es obvio que estas con Mina, todos lo hemos notado hasta Elizabeth pero finge que no pasa nada.

-No mames Lelouch, eso no tiene nada que ver, en primera ambas no se llevan bien así que eso no justifica tu hipótesis por así decirlo.

-¡Sería teoría estúpido! Ok entonces ¿no vendrás?

-No, nos vemos mejor el lunes ¿ok?

-No wey, mañana tenemos fiesta en casa de Kamui

-En el depa querrás decir…-decía sarcástico-

-Bueno es igual, mañana tenemos pachanga ahí además de que debemos hablar de algo serio…

-¿Te casas? ¿Embarazaste a Shirley?

-El que será padre vas a ser tu si no te cuidaste.

-Oye si me cuide.

-¿Te cuidaste? –Comenzó a reír- eso me afirmo muchas cosas- puta ya le explique casi casi que si me metí con Mina-Hay Yaten te falta mucho para ser un master como yo.

-Ya wey, no me vas a decir mínimo de que es la platica-Mina me miro-

-No, es mejor que ahora estés relajado mejor nos vemos mañana en la tarde en el depa de Kamui, cuídate nena te amo-rio como loco para que con eso terminara la llamada-

-¿Sucede algo malo?-me pregunto Mina-

-Al parecer quieren hablar conmigo…

-¿Es algo malo?

-No lo se, pero ahora no me interesa -distendí mi cama para que así nos metiéramos debajo de las colchas- ven aquí estaremos mas calientitos.

-Vaya que hace falta, tengo mucho frio…-la volví a abrazar para escuchar de nuevo mi celular sonar, era mi madre la que llamaba para decirme que ambos se quedarían con mi hermano en el hospital, eso me alivio porque así estaría tranquilo con Mina-Jamás pensé que estaría de esta forma contigo…

-¿Y tu crees que yo si lo había imaginado? Para mi también es algo difícil de creer y mas ahora que…-me quede en silencio-

-¿Ahora que…?-me miro a los ojos-

-No sé que pensar Mina…

-¿Te refieres a que tuvimos sexo sin ser nada?

-Yo no lo llamaría sexo, para mi fue hacer el amor…

-Bueno ¿entonces eso es malo?

-Para serte sincero no sé que es lo que vaya a suceder mañana… ¿que haremos? ¿Seremos novios o que?

-Yo quería evitar pensar en eso…

-¿Y entonces? ¿Vivimos ahora el momento y mañana pensaremos que haremos?

-Podría decirse que si…

-Quisiera pensar otra cosa…

-¿Cómo que?

-Mínimo que tengo chance a reconquistarte, a que seas de nuevo mi novia.

-¿Aja si y Elizabeth?

-Pasa lo mismo con tu novio Ace…

-Ace es diferente Yaten… casi no nos vemos y cuando lo hacemos… no se es difícil explicar la clase de relación que hay entre nosotros…

-No entiendo Mina, si no te gusta su compañía o simplemente no hay química ¿Qué haces con él?

-Ni yo lo entiendo… estoy confundida.

-Entonces solo es atracción la que sientes por él, no hay nada mas serio que eso…

-No lo creo Yaten… algo mas hay con él…

-¿Y alguna vez has llegado a algo mas con él?-pregunte temeroso-

-Nada, siempre que intenta acercarse mas a mi yo lo rechazo y me es imposible tener un contacto mas… físicamente

-¿Y porque conmigo si pudiste?

-Aun me gustas Yaten, no puedo negarte que aun te amo pero me es difícil tomar una decisión…

-¿Difícil tomar una decisión? ¿Cuál?

-Te quiero solo para mí pero yo sé que tienes novia…

-¿Y eso que?-me incorpore para mirarla mejor- ¡Yo también te quiero solo para mí! ¡Quiero que dejes de ver a ese tal Ace y estés conmigo! No quiero que te vuelva a tocar una sola parte de tu piel, quiero que estés alejada de él… te amo y eso es lo único que me importa ahora, que tu también lo aceptes y seas solo mía como lo eres ahora, Mina al estar tu conmigo te has unido mas a mi, ya eres una parte esencial en mi vida y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiara.

Ella me miro por unos minutos, estaba sorprendida con lo que le había dicho, era obvio hasta yo me sorprendí al decir eso, jamás pensé que lo diría de esa forma… era magnifico.

Kamui POV

La fiesta de anoche fue un éxito, estar de parranda en casa de Elizabeth siempre ha sido lo mejor, esa chica no se deja ir con rodeos, siempre se luce.

Ahora la fiesta seria en mi casa pero solo asistirían puros caballeros, obvio Seiya no estaría pero esperaríamos para ir a verlo después. El tema que trataríamos seria delicado pero bien valía la pena para ver de que iba la situación y que Yaten dijera su punto de vista.

Tocaron el timbre a lo que fui a abrir, era Lelouch junto con Kaname, Shaoran y Suzaku vaya que son puntuales, aun me faltan los demás.

-Pensé que alguno de ustedes pasaría por Yaten…-dije-

-Debe estar aun con Mina

-Esos dos aun se gustan yo no se porque no andan juntos…

-Ya olvidemos eso, después juzgaremos Yaten…

-Bueno el punto aquí es preguntar que haremos con lo de Seiya

-¿Y el chupe que?-preguntaba Shaoran- oye eso también es principal…

-Hay un poco de tequila en el mini bar, si gustas comienza a beber-observe como ambos castaños se iban a servir mientras me quedaba con los mas serios-

-Entonces debemos pensar bien que es lo que debemos decirle a Seiya, creo que seria mala onda no decir nada

-Y eso esta bien Lelouch, lo malo es que no sabemos como va a reaccionar…-se escucho como sonaba el timbre, fui a abrir y ahí estaba Yaten, Eriol y Zero-¡vaya! Se habían tardado

-¡Oye wey pueden decirme la puta importancia de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo!-Yaten entraba enojado-

-Haber Yaten si te sacaron de estar cuchiplanchando ni hubieras venido.

-No quería Lulu, lo malo es que me mandaron al estúpido de Eriol y ahí esta toque y toque el timbre como Sheldon el de la teoría del big bang ¡oye wey tengo asuntos que atender…!

-¿Ya wey que tal con la Minako?-observe como se dejaba caer triste en el sofá mientras se quitaba sus gafas de sol-

-No se Kamui, neta en eso estaba cuando fui a dejarla a su casa pero… creo que es todo, solo paso lo que paso y ya fin…

-No mames wey, se ve que se quieren.

-Si pero ella no quiere dejar a Ace, ya yo no puedo hacer nada.

-¿Lo matamos?

-No mames Kaname, tu si que eres asesino ¿o que?

-Oye wey yo solo quiero ayudarte…

-Bueno ya, haber díganme ¿Qué pedillo? Que onda con esta junta de caballeros.

-¡Habrá stripers!-gritaba Eriol, todos lo miramos sorprendidos- ¿Qué? ¿No les agrada la idea? Las alquile para pasarla bien.

-No mames Eriol ¿en verdad lo hiciste?

-¿Qué? Es bueno para celebrar además no es nada malo ¿o que no son machos?

-Para eso vine -decía Yaten molesto- nenes tengo que arreglar mi vida personal porque…-en eso sonó su celular, lo contesto de mala gana- ¿ahora que Elizabeth?... nooo no estaré hoy disponible… lo lamento pero no podremos vernos…. No tengo tiempo tengo que estar pendiente de mi hermano además…. Oye y que carajos te importa si están mis padres con él, si yo quiero estar con mi hermano es muy problema mio… no Elizabeth no vengas a verme no tengo ganas… no soy mala onda pero en realidad no quiero verte hoy… ¿sabes que? ahí nos vemos-termino la llamada, todos lo miramos seriamente- ¿ahora que carajos me ven así?

-Oye si estas molesto mejor dilo y vete…

-Ya wey, es que ni yo mismo me aguanto, no quiero que lo que paso entre Mina y yo termine pero…

-¡Ya wey!-respondía Lelouch- ¿Qué paso? ¿En que quedaron?

-Quedamos en que… es como una despedida…

-¿Despedida?

-Al parecer el tal Ace le ofreció que estudiara en su prepa, tiene chance de sacar una beca y por eso ambos estarán juntos…

-No mames ¿y por eso ella tuvo cosas que ver contigo?

-Así es mi querido Eriol… ya la perdí…

¿Quieres que te ayude a cambiarte de prepa?-agregaba Lelouch-

-No wey, sé que tienes chance por tu padre pero creo que si ella decidió irse es por algo, yo no puedo hacer ya nada, seguirla seria algo ya más serio además si ella no quisiera se quedaría y-..

-¡Que mamon se escuchó eso!-agregaba Kaname que estaba mirando por la ventana- No mames Yaten, eso ni tu te la crees mejor di que no quieres luchar por ella y zaz se acabó, deja de decir tonterías así que neta wey ya.

-No son tonterías, simplemente él me gano por tener mas poder, esa prepa te da mas experiencia y que decir el abrirte en el campo del derecho, Mina quiere eso y si se da el chance pues que bien… yo no puedo hacer nada, si ella quisiera algo mas conmigo obvio diría que se quedaría conmigo pero sabe bien que si me corresponde así y acepta la beca seria traición… o que se yo solo hablo puras tonterías.

-Piensa bien lo que quieres hacer, no te dejes caer tan rápido y pues si al final decides que es lo mejor continua con Elizabeth y no la trates como ahora lo acabas de hacer, ella no tiene la culpa de que Mina te haya mandado lejos, Elizabeth te ama y eso a todos nos queda claro así que Yaten ponte las pilas.

-Lo se Kamui pero es que es difícil ya sabes, en mi caso lo es mas porque hacer el amor…

-¿Yaten Kou hizo el amor?

-¡Cállate Eriol!

-Ya wey, es que es impresionante escucharte decir eso…

-Bueno ya primeramente que carajos me pasa para estar contándoles mis intimidades

-Oye nosotros solo queríamos saber que onda, además…-sonó el timbre- iré a ver quien es-abrí la puerta encontrándome con dos policías, vaya que me sorprendí pero-

-Bien están arrestados-¿Que? Puse cara de what-

-Dalay son las chicas que contrate-decía Eriol-

Inmediatamente las chicas comenzaron su actuación, vaya que a todos nos dejaron sorprendidos pero a… no importaba, valía la pena divertirnos, total somos libres… bueno medio libres asi que a gozar la vida que puede terminarse muy pronto.

Mina POV

Estaba en casa de Kallen, estábamos todas las chicas (bueno solo las que nos llevábamos bien) en una pijamada necesitábamos ponernos al corriente de lo que estaba sucediendo con ciertos chicos Kou y amigos, obvio dos estábamos identificadas por el mismo problema.

-En serio no te entiendo Mina, porque si amas a Yaten simplemente ¿no regresas con él?

-Porque ya tengo algo mas con Ace y se me haría mala onda en decirle que ya no y…

-Pero es mas mala onda que le des falsas esperanzas ahora…

-No puedo Kallen… además él esta con Elizabeth y…

-Nada Mina-respondía Shirley- Yaten no la ama y eso hasta el más ciego osease mi amorcito Lelouch lo sabe.

-Oye pero…

-Minako esas son ideas que solo tú te las crees, es tan fácil de verlo.

-Hazle caso a las chicas-agregaba Tomoyo- no pierdas lo que amas por una simple beca, además no importa...

-Yaten te ama asi que deja de pensar tonterías-Yuuki le pintaba las uñas a Sakura mientras me decía seriamente la verdad-

-Oye y ¿que tal es Yaten en la cama?-curiosa Kallen se acercaba a mi sin que las demás lo escucharan-

-¡Kallen pero que cosas dices!

-Hay ya Minako dinos que tal es Yaten en la cama-Kallen lo voceaba por toda la habitación-

-Oye eso es muy mio, no quiero que nadie mas lo sepa…

-Ya Mina, mira por eso todas diremos nuestras experiencias con los chicos…. Haber-miro a Tomoyo- haber Tomi cuéntanos ¿que tal es Eriol en la cama?

-Pues es un amor, es muy apasionado pero… como le gusta morder al chico...

-Uyy Tomi genial, entonces ¿Eriol si se la rifa?

-Asi es mi amorcito-respondía sonrojada Tomoyo-

-¿Y tu Kallen?-preguntaba Yuuki- se ve que Seiya te dejo en la lela ¿verdad?

-¡Calla! Mira que Seiya es…

-"Él hombre de mi vida"-agregaba burlonamente Yuffi-¿o que no?

-¡No!-agregaba molesta Kallen- ¡eso no es cierto!

-Claro que lo es-decía Shirley- es verdad, tú lo amas solo que te niegas a aceptarlo porque quieres vengarte y con eso de la venganza quieres que Gakupo te ayude…

-Oye no soy vengativa…

-Claro que lo eres-respondí- Kallen te encanta ver como Gakupo fulmina con la mirada a Seiya y como Seiya se muere de ganas por besarte.

-Seiya tiene a Serena, asi que a mí que me deje en paz.

-Serena es una zorra-agregaba Yuuki- Light esta planeando algo en contra de Seiya y Serena le ayudara…

-¿Qué?-preguntábamos todas-

-Asi como lo oyeron…

-Oye pero ¿tu como sabes eso Yuuki?

-Mira Kallen, en la prepa se están diciendo muchas cosas asi que creo que una de esas es sobre Serena asi que si no le haces caso ahora a Seiya… puedes perderlo…

-Seiya solo me quiere para darle celos a Serena y eso no es justo, ahora yo solo quiero hacer mi vida sin él… además ella esta embarazada y…

-Por dios Kallen ¡ese hijo no es de Seiya!

-¡Y tu como lo sabes! ¡¿Porque estas tan segura Yuuki?!

-Eso todos lo saben, solo espera los resultados

-Bueno ya-interrumpí- ¿Kallen que tal es Seiya en la cama? Nos hemos desviado del tema.

-¿Y a fuerzas debo responder?

-Ya Kallen responde-insistía Shirley-

-Bueno fue mi primera relación y no puedo decir mucho al respecto pero creo que no me dejo con una mala impresión de él… es bueno en lo que hace… ¿Y tu Mina? ¿Qué tal es Yaten? ¿Hizo las cosas bien?

-Hay dios, sabia que debía responder.

-Tu regresaste el tema-decía Yuuki- ya responde ¿Qué tal es Yaten? Mira que siempre que lo he visto se me hace muy hot en eso asi que espero que me des buenas noticias.

-¡Oye Yuuki cuidadito con mi Yaten!

-Pues si sigues con la idea de dejarlo alguien más lo aprovechara…

-Ya Minako no te enchiles, mejor dinos ¿que tal es?-preguntaba Tomoyo-

-Pues me encanto como me trato, jamás pensé que todo eso pasaría en un instante.

-Wow ¿con que te impresionaste más? ¿Con sus movimientos o con aquello?

-¿Qué es aquello?-preguntaba Sakura- no hablen en clave que a veces no las entiendo

-Hay Sakura-respondía Kallen- pues con eso…

-¿Qué es eso?-seguía preguntando Sakura-

-Con ambos-respondí- es difícil imaginarte como reaccionar en tu primera vez pero después te acostumbras a estar con él y sin penas… bueno solo un poco… Después de que terminamos por ejemplo.

-Es normal-decía Kallen- me paso lo mismo y la neta si pudiera lo volvería a hacer pero como dije ahora ya Seiya paso a ultimo rango

-Ya Kallen viólalo si lo quieres…

-¿¡Yuuki que es eso!?

-¡Hay que! Es la verdad.

-Ya haber Yuuki ¿con quien te quedas con Zero o Kaname?

-Oye yo no era el tema.

-Te jodes Yuuki-agregaba Yuffi- preguntaste ahora te jodes, así que responde ¿con quien te quedaras?

-No puedo decir uno exacto, Zero ya me hizo a un lado cuando llego la prima o no sé que sea de Izumi asi que Kaname es el indicado… aunque puede cambiar.

-Ya Yuuki tu tienes la culpa, si no eliges en el momento se te van las palomas.

-Ya lo sé, pero es difícil aceptar estar con uno cuando los dos están como quieren.

-Eso es lo malo-respondía Yuffi-

-¿Y tu que Yuffi? ¿Qué onda con Suzaku?

-Nada, él aun me busca y ambos quedamos en ser amigos aunque…

-Yuffi sabes bien que no es asi-respondía Tomoyo- yo te vi como te dabas tus buenos besotes detrás de la cancha con Suzaku, asi que ya mejor viólalo –todas comenzaron a reír-

-Claro que eso será después, pero primero que me pida ser su novia…

-¿No lo ha hecho?-pregunte-

-Aun no, de hecho estamos en eso

-Ya Yuffi dile que si, Suzaku es buen tipo.

-¿Y que decir de Shaoran o no Sakura?

-Si claro que lo es…

-¿Y porque no le dijiste que si cuando se te declaro?

-Porque me da miedo lo que mi hermano le vaya a hacer…

-Ya Sakura-decía Kallen- dile a Nakuru que te ayude mira que ella lo aplaca.

-Estaría bien, la verdad yo también quisiera experimentar con él…

-Y te estas tardando Sakura, la verdad Shaoran es buen tipo y si él te quiere acéptalo, juntos podrán contra Touya.

-Y si no nosotras lo aplacamos-agregaba Kallen-

Vaya que estar con las chicas me servía mucho, siempre me he divertido con ellas aunque ahora nos faltara una en el grupo, Misaki cambio mucho desde que se hizo novia de Usui así que tal vez ella ya era parte de otro lado… Mientras yo debía pensar en Yaten, hacer el amor con él fue lo mejor y ahora me siento mas parte de él… siento que es amor.

* * *

_Y bien? creo que esto se esta complicando mucho... ¿que final tendrá? ni yo mismo lo se_

_Cualquier grito ya saben donde..._

_Gracias por leer y saludos_


	9. Secretos

_Nuevo capitulo disfrútenlo._

* * *

Capitulo 8

Secretos.

_No existe nada bueno ni malo; es el pensamiento humano el que lo hace parecer así._

Zero POV

La preparatoria sin Seiya era aburrida, ya estábamos todos recibiendo las notas finales del semestre, todos salimos… bueno pasamos que era lo mejor, los únicos que se lucían era Lelouch, Kamui, Kaname y Light quieres siempre demostraron ser los mas inteligentes y eso porque Taiki bajo su rendimiento, la verdad jamás lo habíamos esperado de él hasta la directora Yuko se sorprendió.

Los preparativos de la fiesta de graduación estaban ya a su final, seria la mejor fiesta de todas así que debíamos estar preparados, obvio todos comenzaron a buscar pareja para no asistir solos al baile tan esperado (las mujeres fueron las mas desesperadas). Yo iría con Luka… preciosa la chica, hermosa bella simplemente lo mejor, Yaten iría con Elizabeth, Lelouch con Shirley, Suzaku con Yuffi, Kaname con Yuuki, Eriol con Tomoyo, Kamui con Izumi y al parecer Shaoran con Sakura.

La reunión que tuvimos con Kamui fue un fracaso ya que la bienvenida de las estríper deterioro nuestra platica… formal por así decirlo, todos estábamos divirtiéndonos bastante a excepción de Yaten quien estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol.

En la fiesta de graduación iría con Luka ya que le había echo la invitación anticipadamente, obvio ahí me le declararía, quería formalizar algo con ella… simplemente era maravilloso pensar en ello.

Las apuestas sobre quien será el mejor en el baile de graduación comenzaban a presentarse, Light peleaba el puesto que según Seiya tenia ganado, bah ¿eso es importante? Carajos si lo mejor es divertirse y que mejor si tienes a una chica hermosa como Luka.

Las chicas también estaban locas por tener el puesto de reina del baile y mas sabiendo que Seiya tendría el puesto de rey… asi que prácticamente estaba echo un campo de guerra la prepa. Misa, Milly y Ruka estaban peleando por el puesto, mientras Shirley hacia campaña en silencio para que Kallen ganara el puesto.

Seiya POV

Estaba en casa de mis padres descansando, la verdad desde que me lastime el hombro debía estar al mandato de ellos, asi que me mude de vuelta a casa. Serena se había quedado en el departamento por lo mismo de que comenzó a sentir mala vibra entre mis hermanos y padres asi que prácticamente estábamos viviendo separados.

Regrese a la ultima semana de clases normal como de costumbre, la directora Yuko nos reunió a Darien y a mi en la dirección para poder hablar sobre mi rendimiento y el porqué de mi mala nota, obvio Darien me fulmino en el primer momento que me vio, la verdad era el momento de enfrentarme y decir la verdad.

-Y bien Darien me dirás ¿Por qué el trabajo de Seiya es pésimo?

-Solo date cuenta Yuko, esto es de Wikipedia y…

-Estas mintiendo Darien, yo misma revise Wikipedia y no es igual, además creo que para eso existe y créeme que si hay partes de Wikipedia no son muchas asi que no exageres.

-Yo mismo pedí un trabajo que saliera de su propio invento mas no que hicieran esto, profesora Yuko esto es una porquería de trabajo ¡y usted lo sabe!

-No Darien, sabes bien que no es asi, mejor dime que tienes en contra de Seiya…

-¡Por favor! ¿Usted cree que tengo algo en contra de Seiya?

-No se, dímelo tu…

-Nada de eso, Seiya no es de mis mejores alumnos pero lo tolero por ser uno de mis estudiantes asi que no debo de ponerme asi

-¿Seiya?-voltee a verla-

-Dígame

-¿Tienes algo en contra de Darien?

-Claro que no directora Yuko, él es mi profesor y como tal lo respeto, simplemente quiero que me califique como debe de ser, creo que mi trabajo es bueno, tal vez no igual que el de Lelouch pero mínimo merezco una buena nota por él.

-¿Darien que opinas al respecto?

-¡Que esta mal lo que el piensa! Creo que él esta equivocado y debe trabajar mas, nunca se le debe dar preferencia a nadie y…

-¡Basta Darien!-ambos miramos a la directora Yuko, vaya que se veía molesta- Sabes bien que este trabajo esta bien y te rehúsas a aceptarlo, creo que estas mintiendo asi que debería multarte por eso…-Darien la miro sorprendida- creo que es mejor que comience a tramitar tu cambio Darien, ¿Seiya?-la mire a los ojos- creo que es mejor que te deje hacer otro trabajo.

-Pero las clases casi terminan y…

-Ahora no, quiero que lo hagas cuando regresemos de vacaciones, mientras tanto ahora apruebas la materia con 6.

-Pero directora, creo que…

-¡Seiya! Podrás subir la calificación si te esfuerzas en el trabajo que te dejare.

-Está bien directora-

-Bien pueden retirarse, pero no quiero mas problemas con lo de las calificaciones ¿les quedo claro?-ambos aceptamos con un movimiento-

La verdad no estaba conforme con mi calificación pero no me quedaba de otra tenia que aceptarlo si quería pasar la materia. Salí de la dirección para irme directamente a la cafetería, donde inmediatamente fui invadido con carteles con mi nombre de "Seiya para rey del baile" ¿Quién carajos se le ocurrió hacer semejante cosa con mi nombre? A mi no me interesaba ser rey del baile, yo lo único que quería era estar tranquilo. Observe como Touya gritaba improperios acerca de Shaoran, al parecer había tenido problemas de nuevo con el chico, vaya ¿porque carajos se mete? mejor que deje ser feliz a su hermana con él, esta loco ese wey pero ni modo.

-¡Hey Seiya!-hablaba Light desde lejos- ¿Crees que ganaras esta competencia?

-Mira Light, en primera a mi eso de ser rey me vale madres pero si se trata de una forma para joderte ten por seguro que ganare esa competencia…

-¿Harás trampa?

-Mas bien creo que el que la hará eres tú…

-Uyy Seiya ¿tan mal piensas de mí?

-Light eso es muy digno de ti asi que no me vengas con que no eres capaz de hacerlo.

-Bueno Seiya prepárate para tu derrota-y con eso salió junto con sus amigos, vaya que era molesto este wey ¿Que carajos es muy importante el baile y el ser rey?

Hanabusa POV

Íbamos en el auto de Gino siguiendo a Light como de costumbre, él iba en su motocicleta junto con Misa que nunca se le separaba, esa chica estaba loca por él pero ¿Por qué?

Llegamos a casa de Light, quien nos sirvió unas copas de whisky que según él su padre había traído del extranjero.

-Y bien Touya ¿ya estas más tranquilo?-preguntaba mientras se sentaba en el sillón junto con Misa-

-No ¡ese mocoso me las pagara!

-Te dije Touya que tu hermanita estaría bien conmigo-respondía Ikuto mientras bebía de su copa-

-Tu solo buscas tirarte a mi hermana porque sabes que es virgen.

-¿Y qué? ¿No todos buscamos lo mismo? Tu hermanita tarde o temprano tendrá que ceder y si quieres que alguien le enseñe pues sería bien que yo fuera el dichoso.

-¡No te atrevas!-decía mientras lo tomaba del cuello- es mi hermana y nadie le tocara un cabello.

-¡Basta Touya! ¿Qué quieres hacer en contra de Shaoran Li?-decía seriamente Light-

-¡Quitarlo de en medio! No sé, mandarlo a otro lugar o ¡que se yo!

-¡Difícil Touya! Mejor dale unos buenos golpes para que deje de acercarse a tu hermana.

-¡Tú crees que no lo intente! Pero ese idiota de Zero y sus amigos…

-Los quitamos del camino ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Kamui es el problema-respondía Kei- sabes bien que ese wey es difícil de vencer.

-Es cierto-respondía Gino- por los demás no hay problema, Lelouch sería el primero en caer, después sería Yaten…-comenzó a reír-

-Ese déjamelo a mí-respondía Ikuto- ese wey tiene algo que yo quiero

-¿Y quién es ese alguien?-preguntaba ingenuo Light-

-Mina, esa chica desde que la conocí me movió el tapete así que debe ser mía…

-Pero si te conocen como eres Ikuto además…

-¡Nada Hanabusa! Me fije en Mina y debe ser mía…

-Pero Mina ya no es novia de Yaten…-respondía Gino- ese par termino hace tiempo, al parecer se fueron de viaje toda la bolita de Seiya lo que provoco la ruptura del noviazgo entre Yaten y Mina.

-Pues aunque ya no la tenga me dan ganas de partirle la cara a Yaten y después me iría en contra de Ace…

-Ikuto, tú no le tocas un cabello a Ace-decía molesto Light-

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque yo te lo estoy ordenando

-A mi no me vas a manipular Light, si le toco un cabello o no a Ace es algo que a ti te vale madres, asi que deja de joder en ese aspecto, sabes de lo que soy capaz.

-Y tu también sabes de lo que yo soy capaz…-ambos se miraron retadoramente por unos minutos-

-Bueno ya Ikuto tendrá un enfrentamiento con Yaten, ahora si ¿Qué plan tienes?-preguntaba Gino a Light intentando calmar el momento-

-Debemos esperar a que se calmen, ellos saben que tu Touya no estas contento con lo que hizo tu hermana así que tendrán la guardia en alto, ya se a quien tendré manipulada para que estos tipos terminen con sus noviazgos…

-¿Me ayudaras?-preguntaba Ikuto-

-Claro querido amigo, conozco a cierta rubia que hizo un pacto con Nakuru y si no quiere que nadie revele ese pacto tendrá que actuar para que Mina deje de amar a Yaten solo asi se llevara una mala impresión del plateadito… eso es algo que también utilizare como venganza contra ese Kou me las debe desde el momento que se atrevió a hablarme de esa forma… Usui también está en la lista pero ese aun no tengo idea de cómo darle en la madre. Pero dime Ikuto ¿Qué tal es Serena en la cama? Si mas no recuerdo estuviste un tiempo con ella en mi fiesta ¿o no?

-No me la tire si es lo que quieres saber…

-¿Y eso?

-Porque teníamos poco tiempo y ella es alguien muy… difícil en…-todos comenzaron a reírse-

-¿Serena no te calentó Ikuto?-comenzó a reírse Kei- vaya ahora si tuviste un problema enorme.

-Por eso mejor se la deje a Seiya…

-Pero si a ese ella se lo trae peor que aun perro, es un idiota no escucha bien los rumores que se dicen de él y ella.

-¿Y es verdad que ella tiene un amorío con él de historia?-pregunte-

-Eso mi querido Hanabusa lo sabrán pronto, es solo cuestión de tiempo y de que estén todas las cartas sobre la mesa

-¿Y a mí como me ayudaras?-preguntaba Touya-

-Dame tiempo, deja pensar una buena técnica para hacer que Shaoran esté lejos de tu hermanita, por ahora déjalos que tengan su aventura de amor juntos… la verdad no creo que duren…

-¿A quién utilizaras para eso?-la verdad sabía bien que Light utilizaría a una chica para ese problema- ¿No me digas que a Nina?

-¿A Nina?-todos comenzaron a reír- si a esa nadie la pela ¿tú crees que Shaoran le haga caso? Por favor Hanabusa él no es de esos que se iría con ella, no yo creo que le diré a Rin porque Rima esta con Senri y no quiero que venga a echarme pleitos porque pongo a su novia a trabajar para mí.

-¿Crees que Rin acepte?

-Pues si no le diré a Elizabeth, bien me las debe…Mientras tu relax Touya, tu hermanita aun será virgen hasta que deje de existir.

Lo sé esto era maldad pura, Light siempre tenía a todos muy manipulados y eso me incluía a mí, era difícil llevarle la contraria porque podría vengarse de la manera más cruel posible, la verdad no entendía como lo hacía pero siempre estaría a su lado.

Kamui POV

Había llegado el día de la graduación, algunos chicos de sexto semestre se graduaban, a la mayoría no le hablábamos asi que no era nada interesante. Terminando la clausura de semestre nos fuimos a preparar para regresar a la prepa y celebrar en el área de piscinas donde tendríamos la mejor fiesta de todas.

-¡Ver a mi Bombón con vestido es lo mejor de todo!

-Ya Seiya deja de arruinarnos la noche…

-Hay amarguis-Seiya le respondía a Yaten-

-Bueno ya estamos confundiendo las cosas, venimos a distraernos mas no a pelear…-agregaba Suzaku- asi que a beber que el mundo se va a acabar…

Todos estábamos acompañados de nuestras parejas… obvio no todas eran nuestras novias pero mínimo ya nos habían perdonado. Observe como Light hacia su bolita de amigos mientras las chicas sus compañeras por asi decirlo estaban platicando a solas.

-¿Y bien Seiya? ¿Que tal el brazo?-preguntaba Kaname mientras estaba bebiendo algo de refresco-

-Ya va mejorando, aunque las ansias de la picazón son muchas- Seiya aun traía su yeso, se veía gracioso eso y su traje de gala-

-¿Yaten te veo en unos minutos? Iré con las chicas un rato.

-Claro Elizabeth pero no te me pierdas mucho tiempo…

-Claro que no amor…-Elizabeth y las demás chicas también estaban reunidas dejándonos a los caballeros solos-

-¿Y después que haremos? ¿Nos iremos ahora a Cancún?-peguntaba Eriol-

-No ma Eriol estaría genial pero nel, creo que me alejare del alcohol un tiempo-agregaba Kaname-

-Y creo que algunos ya estamos mas maduros para hacer eso-decía Lelouch- yo por mi parte no podría, Shirley y yo viajaremos juntos… bueno es lo que tengo planeado

-Uuu ¿Lelouch correrá suerte con Shirley?

-Asi es mi querido Zero, creo que serán las mejores vacaciones de todas.

-Bueno ¿y ustedes que harán?-pregunte a los hermanos Kou-

-Yo estaré en casa haciéndome wey, quiero estar relax y tal vez algún día salga con Elizabeth.

-¿Y tu Seiya?

-Recuperarme, es lo único que hare además de que tengo trabajo con mi padre.

-Me parece bien.

-Wow Minako de vestido se ve bien-agregaba Zero mirando a la entrada del salón, la verdad Minako estuvo sola en la fiesta de clausura pero ahora llegaba de la mano de Ace. Todos volteamos a ver a Yaten quien estaba con la mandíbula tensa, inmediatamente observe como se fue por Elizabeth para no estar solo- Yaten piensa rápido…

-¿Por qué lo dices Zero?

-Ir por Elizabeth para que Mina también sienta celos es algo digno de Yaten…

-Ya relax, debemos ayudarnos y apoyarnos en todo-decía Kaname- puede pasar algo en cualquier momento.

Tal vez tenia razón Kaname, aun no habíamos dicho nada a Yaten de que Serena fue cachada infraganti teniendo relaciones con Darien asi que en cualquier momento podría Light salirse con la suya y revelar las imágenes que había tomado.

El baile daba inicio y todos nos divertíamos, las fotos del recuerdo eran muy vendidas, algunas chicas se tomaban de hasta tres fotos para según recordar el momento de por vida… El lugar donde estábamos era donde se encontraban las piscinas, obvio estaban cerradas para asi poder disfrutar del área.

-Esta madre ni alcohol tiene-agregaba Kaito quien estaba a un lado del ponche-

-Yo lo arreglo mi queridísimo Kaito-Len sacaba una botella de tequila de su saco para agregarlo todo al ponche- haber pruébalo-se volvieron a servir-

-Perfecto-solo sonreí, vaya que esta fiesta se pondrá loca-

-No mames, nos dan puro refresco y sin piquete- agregaba Lelouch- asi jamás me voy a reponer…

-Ya Lelouch, Eriol trae una botella de vodka asi que si quieres pídele a él.

-Genial Suzaku iré a decirle

El alcohol en la fiesta estaba prohibido ya que según las palabras del profe Kurogane esta era una fiesta para pasarla bien y sanamente, obvio Yuko le reclamo pero corría peligro de que si continuaba insistiendo en meter alcohol la sancionarían sin dejarla dirigir la prepa. Obvio no hizo caso por completo ya que traía una botellita de Sake en su bolsa asi que la directora también se la estaba pasando bien. La mayoría también había metido sus botellas de contrabando asi que tarde o temprano caeríamos poco a poco. Su ayudante Watanuki también se mantenía sereno por lo mismo, el profesor Darien estaba con cara de molesto, Takuma estaba muy feliz bailando con las chicas, Fay solo reía como loco al ver como Kurogane separaba a las parejas para que no estuvieran muy juntas, Sebastián el profe de ajedrez estaba serio sentado en una esquina como forever alone, Doumeki y Kohane bailaban divirtiéndose a lo grande. Había un profesor de cabello platinado, era nuevo y según impartiría lectura pero aun no estábamos muy seguros de eso.

-Queridos alumnos de la prepa Ichihara-hablaba el profesor Takuma- ha llegado la hora de mencionar quien es el rey y la reina del baile…

-Obvio seré yo-gritaba Light-

-¡Cállate Yagami!-decía Kaname- neta ganarías el premio al mas estúpido-todos comenzaron a reír-

-Bueno reciban a la directora Yuko para que mencione a los ganadores-la directora subió al escenario donde minutos antes tocaba una banda en vivo, las chicas gritaban emocionadas por saber quien era ganador-

-Bien chicos ahora mencionaremos a la hermosa reina del baile-Watanuki llego a un lado de ella para entregarle dos sobres, al parecer era uno del rey y la otra de la reina- y bien-abrió el sobre- wow tenemos un empate asi que serán dos reinas…

-¡¿Qué?! –protestaban todas-

-¿No me digas que no gano Kallen?

-Shirley relax, son dos chicas asi que se han incrementado las posibilidades….

-Lo se Lelouch pero…

-Shirley-Mina llegaba a un lado de nosotros acompañada de Ace, quien al verlo Yaten camino mas hacia adelante para no juntarse con él- tranquila ya veras que ganara Kallen

-Bien nuestras ganadoras… vamos Kurogane necesito las dos coronas ¡¿que no puedes ser mas rápido?!-Kurogane llegaba con dos coronas o mas bien tiaras para las chicas- nuestras reinas son… -redobles de tambores- Kallen Stadtfeld –nuestras chicas gritaron a lo que Kallen quien estaba acompañada por Gakupo solo sonrió a medias subiendo nerviosa al escenario- Kallen hermosa felicidades, ahora descifraremos a tu príncipe azul

-¿Eso existe?-preguntaba Kallen-

-Kallen no seas negativa- Watanuki le entregaba un sobre azul donde venia el nombre del rey- haber nuestro Rey del baile es…-redobles de tambores- ¡Seiya Kou!

Todos volteamos a ver a Seiya quien estaba sorprendido, Serena solo resoplo fuerte para que después las chicas se rieran.

-Vamos Seiya sube al escenario- Kallen se mantenía tensa bueno eso es lo que veíamos ya que no se podía creer que Seiya seria su pareja. Seiya subió al escenario gustoso de la vida, vi como observo a Gakupo fulminándolo con la mirada creo que hasta telepáticamente se comunicaron ya que Seiya se mantenía feliz-Seiya eres nuestro Rey por ahora ¡felicidades!

-¡Compro el puesto!-gritaba Light-

-¡Ya cállate Light deja de joder!-grito de nuevo Kaname-

-Y bien ahora nuestra segunda reina… es…-Yuko abrió el sobre- wow Minako Aino quien diría que te despedirías como la reina que eres-todos comenzaron a murmurar ¿entonces si era cierto que Mina se iba de la prepa? Mina subió al escenario toda ruborizada-

-Gracias directora Yuko…

-No agradezcas nena hasta que veas a tu rey-Todas las chicas fijaron la mirada en Yaten, obvio Elizabeth lo abrazo mas fuerte para que desaparecieran cualquier pensamiento de ellos- y el Rey de Minako es… rápido Watanuki el sobre-Watanuki llegaba rápido entregándole el sobre- y es… Yaten Kou... wow los Kou invaden la fiesta-Elizabeth grito un amplio ¡que! Para que de inmediato Gino llegara por detrás de Yaten a empujarlo para que subiera rápido al escenario. Yaten subió con su cara de niño rudo al escenario colocándole inmediatamente la corona la directora- genial Yaten eres rey mira quien diría que dos chicos de primer semestre serian reyes del baile ¡ahora a bailar!

Inmediatamente comenzó a sonar I Will Always Love You de Whitney Houston, ambos tomaron las manos de las chicas para bajar a bailar, Yaten se veía… no feliz pero si tranquilo, Seiya derramaba felicidad y que decir de Kallen quien también sonreía mucho.

Ace y Gakupo estaban que no los calentaba el sol, obvio estaban con Light hablando de no sé que madres…. ¡momento! ¿Dije con Light? ¡Esto se pondrá loco!

Yaten POV

Ser rey y estar con Minako bailando era algo confuso para mi, la verdad quería estar lo mas lejos de ella para asi olvidarla pero parecía que el mundo estaba en mi contra… Minako se acercó mucho a mi, era lo peor ya que no podía evitar sentir lo que ahora siento… aparte de la sensación de cosquilleo que tengo en mi entre pierna…

-¿Yaten este es el adiós lo sabias?

-¿Evitemos hablar del tema quieres?-dije mirando a otro lado-

-Yaten… sabes que… ¿siempre estarás en mi corazón verdad?

-Minako por favor evitemos eso… tal ves en un futuro nos volvamos a ver….

-Yaten yo…-sentí como me abrazaba, poco a poco escuche un sollozo que salía de sus labios, me hacia sentir mal… yo no quería que esto terminara, deseaba estar con ella y eso se lo diría de una buena vez…-

-Minako no quiero que me dejes, yo te amo como no tienes idea y si tú me dejas dejare de respirar… Minako no hagas esto mas difícil te amo…

-Yaten yo también te amo… pero….

-No digas nada mas… sabes que debemos estar juntos asi que… porque te niegas a aceptar que aun deseas estar conmigo…

-Estoy confundida…

-No es buena la confusión…

-Te amo Yaten pero…

-No digas mas…- la mire a los ojos para que ambos nos fundiéramos en un beso… un beso de amor que nada ni nadie nos quitaría-

Seiya POV

Wow ser rey del baile fue lo mas maravilloso que jamás me había pasado, sé que mi popularidad es muy grande pero ser rey jamás lo espere y menos con la hermosa Kallen…

-Ya quita esa cara de placer Seiya…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sé lo que estas pensando y no te va, recuerda que ahí tienes a tu novia y no quiero que salgamos peleados por eso.

-Kallen yo no volveré a meterte en problemas, me gustas mucho pero tienes razón en lo de Serena…

-Eso me parece bien…

-¿Entonces es una despedida?-pregunte-

-Si…-Kallen me abrazo fuertemente- te quiero Seiya…

-Yo te amo Kallen…

-¡Kallen! ¡¿Qué demonios haces en los brazos de mi futuro marido?!-Serena se acercaba a donde nos encontrábamos, Kallen solo me miro soltándome en ese momento- Te hice una pregunta ¿Qué haces abrazando a mi futuro marido?

-Solo era por el baile Serena…

-Por mi ve y metete tú baile por donde te quepa pero a mi Seiya no vengas a hacerle esa clase de cosas, él tiene dueña y esa ¡soy yo!

-¡Serena basta!-dije molesto-

-¡No Seiya! A mi me respetas y no me vas a venir a hacer eso…

-Kallen discúlpame-Kallen solo me miro dio media vuelta para irse-

-Serena no quiero discutir contigo asi que mejor vámonos…

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-le dijo a Kallen gritándole-

-Me largo de este lugar ¿no que vas a discutir con tu futuro marido?

-El problema aquí eres tu más no él…

-Bueno si el problema soy yo entonces dime ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?

-¿Que no quiero que te acerques a él entendiste? No soporto a la gente zorra como…-solo escuche el sonido de un fuerte golpe, al parecer Kallen la había cacheteado-

-Jamás me hables de esa forma ¡no todas somos como tú! ¡Tú eres la mayor zorra que he conocido en mi vida!-

-¡Como te atreves a golpearme en mi estado!

-¡Tu solita buscas pleito donde no te llaman!

-Eres una zorra-Serena se le lanzo a los golpes mientras Kallen se defendía, rápido corrí a separar a Serena de Kallen-

-¡Hijo de puta!-voltee a ver y Yaten ya estaba tirado en el suelo con Ace sobre de él golpeándolo-

-¡Suéltalo!-ya todos los chicos estaban a su lado ayudándolo, Lelouch ayudo a levantarse a Yaten-

-¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?!-decía Yaten enojado limpiándose un hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz-

-¡No vuelvas a besar a Minako!

-¡¿Y tu quien eres para decirme lo que puedo o no hacer?!

-¡Ace basta!-decía Minako desesperada-

-¡No Minako! ¡Aquí mismo me dices a quien prefieres!-todos miramos a la rubia-

-Ace no se trata de eso…

-¿Minako estas hablando enserio?-decía Yaten sorprendido-¿no juraste amarme?

-Yaten te amo pero…

-No puedes competir con el dinero-decía Gino sonriendo- siempre es lo mismo…-toda la bolita de Light había llegado-

-Vaya cambian a un Kou por dinero-Light aparecía en medio de eso- Ace me sorprende que te agrade Mina…

-Ya te dije que me agrada mucho…

-Bueno veo que a los Kou les llueve sobre mojado…-comenzó a reír Ikuto- Minako, este par de idiotas no te convienen, soy tu mejor opción.

-Ikuto guárdate tus estupideces…

-Vaya Mina… -agregaba Gino- ahora si te llovieron los pretendientes…

-Entonces tendré que decirle al otro Kou lo que su mujer hace-decía Light mientras lo miraba molesto-

-¿De que hablas Light?-me acerque mas a él pero Zero llego a detenerme-

-No hagas mas desmadre Seiya vámonos…

-No Light tiene algo que decirme ¡que lo haga ahora!

-Ya Seiya deja de hacer mas lio-Zero me tomo de los hombros para que saliéramos… algo no estaba bien-

* * *

_Se van descubriendo cosas, espero les haya gustado mucho, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo_

_Saludos_


	10. Traición

_Se descubren cosas! a que emoción_

_De nuevo, esto no es con afán de que se molesten las personas que me leen, saben que es un fic donde los chicos son los que hablan, donde se muestra la cara de ellos y de lo que la mayoría piensa, si no les agrada como piensan algunos hombres mejor abstenerse de leer y evitarme leer Rw´s molestos donde se quejen de porque Seiya es malo, o porque los hombres piensan así._

_Después__ de dejar salir mi grito desesperado espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

Capitulo 9

Traición

_Anunciad con cien lenguas el mensaje agradable; pero dejad que las malas noticias se revelen por sí solas._

Yaten POV

Observe como Zero se llevaba a mi hermano algo no andaba bien pero ahora no era lo importante, Minako estaba por decidirse ¿por Ace?

-¡Dime Minako! ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

-Yaten es que….

-Ya escuchaste a la damita Yaten…-me acerque mas a él para escucharlo mejor, Lelouch me tomo de los hombros-

-¡Tu cállate Ace!

-Mina…

-¿Yaten?-voltee a ver quien me llamaba, era Elizabeth- ¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo?

-Aquí tu novio Elizabeth, él esta buscando a mi amor.

-¿Es cierto Yaten?-Mina me miro con tristeza mientras Elizabeth la mataba con la mirada-

-Esto es un adiós entonces-dije sin animo, baje la mirada tomando de la mano a mi novia para retirarme del lugar- vámonos Elizabeth, nada de esto es cierto…

-Yaten yo…-escuche como Mina hablaba-

-Ya deja de molestarme Mina… continua tu vida sola…

-¡Haber tiempo!-decía Gino mientras sonreía como estúpido- ¿Porque Minako no quiere estar contigo? ¿O mas bien porque le cuesta trabajo decidirse por Ace…?-me miro sorprendido- ¿Yaten te cogiste a Mina?

-Oye eso no es cierto-decía muy indignado-

-¿Yaten hiciste eso?-preguntaba Elizabeth-

-¿Minako? ¿Es verdad?-

-¡Claro que no!-decía junto con Mina, Elizabeth y Ace nos miraron sorprendidos, mientras Gino reía como idiota-

-Vámonos Elizabeth, aquí no pasa nada…-me di la vuelta para irme con Elizabeth-

La verdad me era difícil enfrentar eso, Minako me había cambiado por dinero y eso me dolía, observe como Lelouch, Kaname, Kamui y Suzaku iban con Light detrás del escenario, supuse que algo estaba mal.

-Elizabeth me esperas un momento ¿creo que mis amigos me necesitan?

-Yaten no demores, debo hablar contigo…

-¿Elizabeth no paso nada ok? No te pongas asi…

-Pero ella te beso y tu…

-¡Nada! ¿Estoy contigo y es lo importante o no?-sentí como me abrazaba- CC. Te amo y nadie mas podrá impedir lo que siento por ti…-vaya que aun mis dotes de mentiroso sirven, debía pensar en que estaba mejor con ella que con Mina, ella me abandono por el idiota de Ace asi que pues cada quien por su lado. Le di un beso para después retirarme a donde había visto que se habían ido los chicos.

-¿Qué sucede? –Dije cuando encontré a Lelouch quitándole algo a Light-

-Este wey que quiere arruinarle el momento a tu hermano…

-¿Como que quiere arruinarle el momento?-me acerque mas a Lelouch tomando lo que tenia en su mano-¿Qué es esto?-lo observe detalladamente –¡No mames! ¿Es Serena?-dije mirando con sorpresa la imagen- oye pero…

-Si Serena esta cogiendo con Darien…

-¿Y esto cuando fue?-le dije a Kamui-

-El día que tuvimos el partido de futbol aquí en la prepa.

-No mames, entonces…

-Ya wey, sabíamos que Serena le era infiel a Seiya… sabemos que ese hijo no es de él…

-¡Espera Seiya!-volteamos todos a ver quien había llegado, mi hermano estaba molesto mirándonos, me arrebato la imagen de mi mano para después darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula a Zero-

-¡Puta madre Zero! ¡De esto querías que no supiera! ¡Pensé que eras mi amigo!

-Espera Seiya deja explicarte…

-¡Tu cállate Lelouch! ¡Puta madre pensé que eran mis amigos y con esto me pagan!

-Seiya ellos sabían que Serena te era infiel-decía Light-

-¡Tu cállate! ¡¿Porque coños no me lo dijiste a la cara en vez de estar haciendo estas mamadas?!

-Seiya espera…

-¡No digas nada Yaten! Eres mi hermano y tú debiste decirlo…

-Haber wey no malinterpretes, acabo de llegar y no sabia nada.

-Eso es verdad-decía Kamui- nosotros no dijimos nada por lo mismo de que te veíamos muy feliz, pensamos que tal vez podríamos decírtelo poco a poco…

-¡Mejor cállense y dejen de joderme! Ahora mismo termino esta pendejada con Serena, puta madre siempre estuvo cogiéndose a Darien…

Seiya se dio la vuelta muy molesto, la verdad lo entendía pero yo no tenía la culpa, yo no sabía nada de eso… Ahora si estábamos muy mal todos.

Kamui POV

-No pensé que Seiya fuera a regresar

-Ya les dije que se me soltó - decía Zero molesto- ¿ustedes creen que quería ser golpeado? Obvio no pero Seiya regreso y…

-¡Ya! Haber ¿¡porque coños no me dijeron de esto?!-decía molesto Yaten-

-Haber Yaten, lo intentamos pero llegaron las estríper y…

-¡Puta madre! Mi hermano esta deprimido por la estúpida de Serena ¿y a ustedes se les ocurre invitar estríper?

-¡Haber Yaten bájale! –Agregaba Kaname- debemos pensar bien, además no es nuestra culpa…

-¡Maldita sea! Ahora si estamos del nabo…-vimos como Usui nos veía de lejos-

-Y ese wey porque ya no nos habla-decía Suzaku-

-Otro que también lo cambio su novia-decía Yaten-

-¿Lelouch? ¿Es verdad?-todos miramos a Lelouch quien se mantenía callado ante la situación-

-¿Y porque siempre me preguntan a mi?-decía- ¿que soy el genio?

-Eres parte de los tres amigos maravilla-decía Eriol- lo que eres tú, Kaname y Kamui siempre se hablan telepáticamente…

-Bueno ya, si me he dado cuenta de lo que pasa, Usui no esta con nosotros porque al parecer tiene algo con Misaki… al parecer éramos nosotros o su relación asi que Usui prefirió a Misaki que a nosotros…

-Pinche traidor-decía Eriol-¿porque todo se fija en una chica? ¿Que carajos no podemos ser felices sin ellas?

-No wey recuerda que si ellas no existieran la paja siempre seria nuestra amiga…

-Zero… no digas eso…-decía Kaname asqueado-

-¿Qué wey? ¿A poco tú no lo haces?

-No voy a decir que hago o no…

-Dejemos las chaquetas por un lado ¡ahora lo importante es Seiya!-decía Shaoran- ¿ahora donde esta?

-Se fue-agregaba Taiki quien acababa de llegar-¿Cómo es posible que tu Yaten sepas que Serena le fue infiel y no hayas dicho nada?

-Haber bájale dos rayitas Taiki, yo no sabia ni madres…

-¿Y entonces? ¿Zero? ¿No eras su amigo?

-Entiende wey nuestra posición, sabes el desmadre que iba a pasar….

-Si wey, entiende ahora el desmadre que es, ya él se entero y sepa dios que barbaridades vaya a hacer…

-Puta es verdad-Yaten salió rápido del lugar, Taiki lo siguió-

-¿Y ahora?

-Pues a seguirlos-mencione-

Todos salimos rápido del lugar, obvio nos despedimos primero de las chicas para ir en búsqueda de Seiya, nos dimos cuenta como los demás se divertían, Watanuki era lanzado a la piscina mientras Kurogane gritaba diciéndoles que no lo hicieran, la directora Yuko bebía a tragos largos mientras Takuma estaba riendo por su actuación… vaya todos se divertían menos nosotros…

Seiya POV

Estaba inmensamente encabronado por saber que mis propios amigos… esos con los que he compartido tantas cosas… esos que creí que siempre me apoyarían en todo… mi hermano mi propio hermano traicionándome asi…

¡Estúpida Serena! ¡Porque demonios tuvo que hacerme esto! ¿Qué no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella? ¿Y asi pensaba casarme con ella? Me besaba después de besar a ese hijo de puta… ¡Maldita zorra la odio!

Fui directamente a donde estaba el mini bar, saque la botella de Tequila para asi ahogar mis penas en alcohol como siempre lo había echo… Amigos… de que carajos te sirven si siempre te están traicionando…

Ahora que viera a Serena se las iba a cobrar una a una… nadie se mete conmigo y eso lo iba a dejar en claro… a ese Darien también le pasara lo mismo… estaré solo y siempre me portare como la peor persona del mundo… me vale madres lo que piensen de mi…

Bebía sin siquiera sentir el ardor de mi garganta, de nuevo el tequila pasaba derecho sin hacer una mueca de desagrado, demonios creo que debo comenzar a comprar vodka en vez de tequila, eso ya paso de moda. Escuche como se abría la puerta… era mi hermano Taiki junto con Yaten…

-¿Ahora que putas madres quieren?-ya se me estaba subiendo el tequila, vaya que ese trago largo fue mucho-

-Seiya cálmate- decía mi hermano Taiki- ¿Porque siempre debes complicar las cosas?

-¡Cállate! Todos me mienten ¿y ahora tú me preguntas eso?

-Seiya nadie te mintió…

-¡Tu cállate hermano traidor! Pensé que eras mi hermano el que siempre me apoyaría y no fue asi, sabias que Serena siempre me fue infiel inclusive que ese bebé no era mio ¡pero no! ¡Jamás me lo dijiste! ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? ¿No que te caía tan mal?

-Haber Seiya yo no sabia nada ¡metete eso en la cabeza de una buena vez! Puta madre ¿crees que si yo lo hubiera sabido no te lo hubiera dicho?

-Es lo que me sorprende…

-Seiya el mundo no se ha acabado además…

-Por eso estamos nosotros-voltee a ver a la entrada, todos los chicos estaban ahí-

-¡No digan nada! Mejor déjenme solo…

-No lo haremos-decía Zero quien tenia la mandíbula roja, vaya que si lo golpee fuerte- Siempre estaremos apoyándote en todo, lamentablemente las cosas no se dieron como pensábamos, nosotros teníamos ligeras sospechas de que asi fuera, creer las cosas asi como las contaba Light eran difíciles de creer, sabes como es Light y creerle a él es como creer que el hada de los dientes existe…

-Es verdad-agregaba Kamui- yo tenia sospechas, sabia de todo pero jamás pensé que fuera realidad…

-Nakuru decía que Serena y ella habían apostado… pero jamás pensamos que fuera real-Kaname me miraba serio- Seiya piensa las cosas, si nosotros queríamos decírtelo no era de esta forma la mejor….

-No quiero saber nada de ninguno de ustedes… ¡ni de ustedes hermanos!

-¡Ya Seiya no mames!

-¡Cállate Yaten! ¡Deja de joderme y mejor váyanse y déjenme solo! Vayan a coger con sus novias… ¡oh! ¡Lo siento Yaten pero tu novia Mina te dejo por otro que tiene dinero!

-¿Qué?-Observe como Yaten se acercó mas a mi pero Lelouch lo tomo de los hombros- ¡suéltame Lelouch! ¡No se porque coños se pone asi este wey! ¡Si bien que sabia que Serena le era infiel! Eso hasta un ciego lo veía ¡pero no! ¡Él no porque según estaba enamorado! Por favor Seiya ¡tú eras el único que le creía a Serena que estaba estudiando con Darien! Si, estaba estudiando pero ¡las poses del Kamasutra! ¡Obvio que ese bebé tampoco era tuyo! ¡Siempre fue asi pero no! ¡Ella jamás te amo!-no se como paso pero le di un puñetazo a Yaten… había roto algo dentro de mi-¿Asi va a ser?-me miraba molesto-¡Jodete entonces Seiya!-y salió con Lelouch y Kamui detrás de él-

-Estas mal Seiya…-Kaname dio vuelta con los demás chicos dejándome solo con Taiki-

-¡¿Tu no te vas a largar?!

-Seiya entiende que no es ese el punto, piensa bien las cosas, no alejes a tus amigos…

-¡Mira quien lo dice! ¡El que no tiene amigos!

-A mi no me vas a herir como a Yaten… di lo que quieras pero jamás me herirás…-solo vi como dio media vuelta dejándome en el departamento solo… aquel departamento donde vivíamos felices-

Shaoran POV

Los chicos nos habían dejado solos en la fiesta de la prepa, según ellos no cabíamos todos en el auto asi que Suzaku, Eriol y yo… seriamos los forever alone

-¡Shaoran!-voltee a ver quien me hablaba-

-Hola Sakura, pensé que me habías dejado solo…

-No, eso jamás lo haría-se acercó a besarme en la mejilla- vayamos a bailar-me tomo de la mano para salir a bailar la canción esa del coreano ese que esta sonando mucho, vaya que al principio me dio mucha pena pero después me acople muy bien a ella para bailar bien, al terminar vi como Touya corría hacia nosotros, vaya creo que debo poner mi ojo a su disposición-

-¡Basta Touya!-Nakuru llegaba a hacerle frente- vayamos a beber algo…

-¡Oye no espera!-vi como Touya se iba con Nakuru muy enojado-

-Esta loco no le hagas caso…

-Ya lo sé Sakurita…-la mire por varios minutos, no sabia que decirle, me moría de ganas de besar sus labios rosados-

-¿Shaoran?

-¿Decías algo?-pregunte nervioso- no te escuche…

-¿Qué si quieres ir a bailar o prefieres que hagamos otra cosa?

-¿Te agradaría la idea de que saliéramos a dar una vuelta?

-Pero Ya esta muy obscuro y…

-Yo te protegeré, no sucederá nada…

-Esta bien-me tomo de la mano para salir juntos, al principio estaba nervioso pero si quería algo mas con ella debía quitarme esa sensación y lograr que ella me diera el si definitivo-

Caminamos por todo el jardín de la prepa, al parecer la directora había mandado a poner luces en los arbolitos que había en el jardín, se veía muy bien y romántico.

-Se ve muy linda la decoración ¿verdad?

-Claro, jamás pensé que asi se vería…

-Si…-la luna estaba llena, las estrellas relucían en el firmamento… muy bello el momento-

-¿Sakurita?

-¿Dime Shaoran?

-Nada de esto se compara contigo…

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste-me puse frente a ella para tomarla de ambas manos y mirarla a los ojos-me encantas mas que esto que estoy mirando ahora, me agradas mucho y…

-Y…

-Me gustas mucho Sakura y solo quiero ¡que seas para mí! ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-la chica se sorprendió mucho-

-Yo…

-Sé que tienes miedo como la otra vez me lo dijiste, sé que no quieres que tu hermano nos haga la vida imposible pero…-ya no me dejo continuar porque comencé a sentir algo tan agradable, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello para asi lograr tener mejor contacto conmigo al besarme, me encanto tanto… la tome de la cintura para que ella sintiera que me estaba agradando el beso que me estaba brindando. Podía ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al besarme, era lo mas tierno que jamás había visto- Wow- dije al terminar el beso- simplemente maravilloso-dije mientras comenzaba a abrir mis ojos para ver al ser mas bello de toda la tierra-

-Me gustas mucho Shaoran y ¡claro! ¡Claro que quiero ser tu novia!

-¡En verdad!-dije alegre-

-¡Claro!-acorte la distancia para besarla, la deseaba tanto… dios es lo mejor que me ha pasado-

-Vayamos adentro, ya me dio frio-abrace a mi nueva novia para que ambos regresáramos al lugar donde estaba la fiesta, para esto ya estaban los chicos de regreso, espero que les haya ido bien-Voy a ver a Kallen ¿te parece si te veo en unos minutos? Me imagino que iras con tus amigos ¿o no?

-Si amor, te veo en unos minutos-le di un ultimo beso para acercarme a los chicos que se veían que estaban de malas, Yaten bebía mucho… creo que ya sé de que va el asunto-

Zero POV

Estábamos de vuelta en la prepa, Yaten estaba que no lo calentaba el sol, estaba de acuerdo con él pero ¿Qué hacer? Era imposible hacer algo al respecto, creo que debíamos dejar que el tiempo dijera que onda con Seiya, solo espero no haga ninguna tontería.

La noche estaba tranquila, Light se mantenía mirándonos de lejos junto con sus amigos, las chicas estaban todas reunidas entretenidas, obvio Mina estaba lejos de ellas, ella se encontraba con Gakupo y Ace ya que Kallen estaba con sus amigas.

-¡Y bien ha llegado la hora Karaoke!-decía entusiasmada la directora Yuko que ya se escuchaba algo ebria- ¡Asi que a cantar se ha dicho! ¡Vamos chicos enamorados, es la hora de que les dediquen a sus chicas una hermosa canción de amor! ¡Vamos! ¡Watanuki cántale a Himawari!-todos observamos al chico que estaba sonrojado en una esquina, Light le hizo burla a Himawari quien enseguida lo golpeo por hacer eso. Milly subió al escenario junto con Nakuru, Ruka, Elizabeth, Misa, Rei y Rin a tratar de cantar.

-¡Nosotras las mas sexis de toda la prepa cantaremos!-decía Nakuru- ¡asi que chicos esto es para ustedes!

-Hay te hablan Yaten-decía Kamui-

-¿Cantar? ¿Eso que? Por mí que canten lo que quieran…

-¡Vaya Yaten estas muy enojado!

-¡Y como no! Si Seiya me golpeo fuerte-escuche como las chicas comenzaban a cantar Celos de Fanny Lu, vaya que cantaban mas o menos aunque las amigas de Kallen solo se veía como reían al ver semejante oso de las chicas-

-¿Y esto nos alejara mas a nosotros?-pregunto Lelouch quien estaba sentado con la mirada baja bebiendo-

-Nada que ver, debemos estar unidos-decía Kamui- creo que no debemos dejar que esto afecte nuestra amistad… además-vi como observaba a Suzaku muy insistentemente- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Suzaku?-decía cambiando de tema-

-Nada, los veo en un momento-observe como Suzaku jalaba a Shaoran al escenario, vaya estos dos ¿piensan cantan?-

-¡No mames! ¿Van a cantar?-preguntaba Kamui-

-¡Lo van a hacer!-decía Kaname-

-Esos si son huevos-agregaba Lelouch-

-¿Huevos? –Preguntaba Yaten- más bien es no tener vergüenza.

-Me sorprenden mis primos…-Eriol sonreía-

-Ya haber veamos el ridículo que hacen-dije riéndome-

Ambos castaños subieron al escenario comenzando a sonar una canción muy corta venas, Me enamore de ti de Chayanne ¡Kisawea! Por dios esa ni ellos se la creen. Suzaku comenzó la primera estrofa, obvio veía mucho a Yuffi quien se derretía por escuchar a su príncipe azul, vaya que se la estaba rifando ya que toda la manada de chicas se quedaron calladas escuchando a Suzaku… aunque ahora era el turno de Shaoran… quien también las impresiono al cantar.

-¡Vamos Yaten sube a cantar!-decía Lelouch- ¿Qué no dijiste que te gustaba?

-Si, pero no tengo inspiración, además estoy enojado y no quiero echar a perder el momento de los castaños.

-¡Ya wey! Si tu subes yo te sigo-todos volteamos a ver a Kamui quien ¿hablaba enserio?-

-¿Estas jodiendome verdad?-pregunto Yaten mirando seriamente al paliducho-

-No wey ¡es mas llevamos a Lelouch para que también cante!

-No wey, que pena mejor me quedo aquí.

-Ya no seas nena Yaten-dije- ¡ve a cantar!

-Noo, además que canción cantaría…

-Canta si tu no vuelves…-decía Kaname- es buena rola y como que va acorde a lo que te paso ¿no crees?

-No, no quiero sentimentalismos.

-¡Canta una en ingles!-Eriol decía riendo- es lo mejor, eres bueno en ingles, tu pronunciación es buena y creo que si Kamui, Lelouch y Zero te acompañan ¡seria genial!

Nos quedamos callados pensando que canción seria la mejor para cantar, eso ayudaría a subir un poco el entusiasmo ya que Yaten estaba cediendo. Escuchamos como se escuchaban gritos de awwww, todos volteamos a ver y era Suzaku y Yuffi quienes se besaban apasionadamente ¿todo eso nos perdimos?

-Asi es todo eso se perdieron…-decía Shirley quien llegaba a juntarse con nosotros- el momento en que le pidió que fuera su novia fue épico, ese Suzaku si sabe como complacer a una chica.

-¡Hey!-decía indignado Lelouch-Oye que yo no haya echo eso no significa que no te complaciera.

-Oigan si van a ponerse a sacar sus trapitos sucios mejor vayan a otro lado-decía Kamui-

-Recuerden que la ropa sucia se lava en casa…

-Miren esos weyes van a cantar- Len, Kaito, Ikuto, Gino y Hanabusa subían al escenario a cantar, comenzaron con una canción en ingles donde algunos desentonaban, solo algunos. La canción que cantaban era una de los Backstreet Boys, vaya que sabían elegir ya que estaba la de All have to give, genial canción pero…

-¡Basta vayamos a cantar!-Yaten se levantaba levantando una mano, ya estaba algo entonado pero aun sabia lo que hacia-¡Lelouch, Kamui y Zero vayamos!

-Oye yo no quiero ir-dije indignado-

-Vamos Zero mira que Luka esta mirándote con entusiasmo-solo sentí como Kamui me tomaba de los hombros para ir al escenario, vi como Mina, Luka, Yuuki, Shirley, Izumi y Elizabeth nos miraban sorprendidas-

-¡Haber tu el del Karaoke! ¡Watanuki queremos bésame de Camila!

-Oye Yaten mínimo pídelo por favor…

-¡Ahora Watanuki!-el chico puso la canción de mala gana, Yaten tomaba uno de los micro para comenzar a cantar, Lelouch y Kamui hacían lo mismo mientras yo con mi cara de amargado miraba a todos matándolos con mis bellos ojos-

La música comenzó a sonar, Yaten cantaba la primera estrofa… vaya que las chicas podían lanzarle las bragas ya que el chico no lo hacia nada mal, era bueno cantando ¿no entiendo porque no hace una banda de rock o algo asi?

-Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después, bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés-Lelouch tomaba la iniciativa en seguir –bésame, sin razón porque quiere el corazón… ¡bésame!-Kamui hacia los coros, veía como Luka me miraba insistente ¿quiere que cante?

-Siénteme, en el viento…

-Mientras yo… muero lento-Kamui continuaba cantando- bésame sin motivos y estaré ¡siempre contigo!

-¡Bésame! Como si el mundo se acabara después, bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés, bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón, bésame…-todos juntos cantaban el coro, Yaten me miro dándome el micro para que yo comenzara, Luka se acercó mas al escenario mientras los chicos continuaban con el coro, la verdad no sabia si seguir con el coro ¿o que?-

-Bésame… Bésame asi sin compasión quédate en mi sin condición, dame tan solo un motivo y me quedo yo….-¡¿cante?! ¿Vaya cante? ¿Si cante?- Luka subió rápido al escenario brindándome uno de esos besos maravillosos que solo ella podía darme, Yuuki no paraba de mirarme ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella tiene a Kaname ¿o no?

Bajamos los cuatro del escenario, Minako iba a acercarse pero Ace la tomo de la mano evitando que llegara a donde estábamos, Shirley se lanzo a los brazos de su amado Lelouch, Izumi a los de Kamui y Elizabeth a los de Yaten quien se notaba satisfecho al hacer enojar a cierta rubia… Luka se acercó a mí mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Zero?

-¿Dime?

-Pensé que no cantarías…

-¿Por qué no?

-Te veía con cara de malo…

-Bueno a veces hasta las personas más malas tienen su corazoncito y pueden hacer cambiar el momento…

-En eso tienes razón ¿pero dime algo? ¿Te agradaría ser parte de mi vida?-La mire por unos momentos, obvio que me sorprendió, no pensé que ella fuera a dar ese paso-

-Que si me agradaría ser parte de tu vida… ¡claro que me agrada la idea!

-Entonces ¿Cómo se dice?-sonreí ante esa pregunta-

-Luka… soy un chico extremadamente guapo y para estar completo en esta vida quisiera que tu fueras mi novia…-ella me miro por varios minutos, al parecer reía por dentro por lo que acababa de decir- ahora responde ¿te agradaría ser mi novia?

-Claro que si Zero…-la tome de la cintura para acercarla mas a mi, obvio primero acaricie su mejilla para después colocar uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja, la mire sonriéndole, moje un poco mis labios para darle el mejor beso de todos… me acerque poco a poco para por fin lograr besarla…

-¿Zero?-ambos nos quedamos quietos, voltee a ver quien era-

-¿Deseas algo Yuuki?-dije de mala gana-

-Si, que vuelvas a ser el mismo chico que antes eras conmigo…-WTF ¿Que es eso? ¿De que coños habla?-

-¿Perdón?-dije sorprendido, Luka me miro de la misma forma que yo a Yuuki- No entiendo lo que estas diciéndome…

-Zero pensé que era el amor de tu vida…

-¿De que se trata esto Zero?

-No entiendo Luka, en verdad asi como estas tú estoy yo…

-¿Zero?

-Yuuki por favor deja de decir eso, mira yo estoy con Luka y a ella es a la que quiero…

-Antes me querías a mí…

-¿Zero amor?-voltee a ver a Luka que me tomo de la mano- los dejo que hablen, te veo en unos minutos estaré con Izumi y Kamui ¿ok?

-No demorare mucho…-observe como se fue con su prima para asi poder hablar con Yuuki- Lo lamento Yuuki pero yo ya tengo a alguien, sé que te dije que me gustabas mucho pero… jamás recibí alguna respuesta tuya, siempre me ignorabas además… ya solo tienes que darle el si definitivo a Kaname…

-Kaname tiene a una tipa de cabello rojo que no deja de acecharlo, yo ya pase a segundo termino…

-¿Y por eso vienes a buscarme?

-No, no es eso… simplemente…

-¿Que? ¿Que ya no hay quien te esté siguiendo? Yuuki cuando querías nos tenias a tu disposición pero cuando yo te necesitaba jamás me pelaste, siempre era Kaname el ganador… ¿yo donde quedaba? ¿Ahora que quiero hacer mi vida vienes a decirme que tú eras el amor de mi vida? Eso era tiempo pasado, ahora no importa…

-¡Yo te amo Zero!

-Lo lamento Yuuki, yo no te amo…-ella me tomo de la mano para evitar que me fuera, obvio me jale para irme, no quería saber nada de ella, era estúpido pensar que me amaba, jamás lo hizo ¿Qué me hace pensar que ahora si lo hará?

* * *

_¿Y bien? ya se supo lo de Serena, ok se que quieren matarla en conclusión yo si lo haría ya que no me agrada ese personaje pero bueee haber que final se le da. Saludos a todas y nos leemos en la proxima_


	11. Depresión

_Nuevo capi_

* * *

Capitulo 10

Depresión

_Sabemos lo que somos, pero aún no sabemos lo que podemos llegar a ser._

Yaten POV

Estaba sentado con Elizabeth y mis amigos (con sus respectivas novias) disfrutando de la noche, la diversión apenas acababa de comenzar. Todos nos divertíamos, la verdad yo aun tenia adrenalina en mi cuerpo por haber cantado, Elizabeth piensa que fue para ella pero en si no fue para nadie en especial, simplemente lo hice por el echo de joder… y vaya que lo logre.

Minako estaba discutiendo con Ace y eso a mi me complacía verlo, aunque fuera de lejitos, era agradable verlos asi, vaya que si soy malo y me convertiré en alguien aun mas malo, no me gusta que me vean la cara de tonto porque no la tengo… soy perfecto.

-¡Jamás pensé que mi Lelouch cantara tan bien!

-¿Lelouch? ¡Pero si Yaten canta tan hermoso!

-Ahí él que se lucio fue Kamui… ¡simplemente genial!

-Pero si a Zero no lo dejan atrás, él también canta muy bien…

-Ya nenas, nos alagan mucho…

-Oye Yaten deberían hacer una banda-decía Shirley- la verdad cantan bien y eso les traería mas popularidad

-¿Mas?-decía Lelouch-No gracias, yo siempre he sido de esos que les gusta la paz.

-Y yo no quiero que acosen a Yaten-decía molesta mi novia- asi que ni lo intenten.

-¿Porque no?-agregaba Kamui- Suena divertido y creo que seria como un Hobbie

-Habría que pensarlo-dije- creo que es algo serio que no se toma a la ligera…

-¿Oigan ese es Taiki besándose con Ruka?-Eriol miraba muy sorprendido a la pareja que estaba besándose detrás del escenario, vaya que era sorprendente ya que jamás lo habíamos pensado de mi hermano-

-¡Si es Taiki con Ruka!-Kamui decía sorprendido- oye vaya que sorprende…

-¿No se supone que anda con Ami?

-Es lo que todos tenemos en mente pero… ya no se ni que pensar de mis hermanos.

-Atención a todos los alumnos, el director de la Academia Kronos dará un anuncio-todos nos acercamos al escenario donde acababa de subir el director Charles, ya se encontraba la directora Yuko junto con Watanuki y Kurogane-

-¿Qué hará tu padre Lelouch?

-Cuando lo nombran director él deja de ser mi padre…-todos lo miramos seriamente, jamás habíamos escuchado esas palabras de él, tal vez debíamos saber un poco mas del tema antes de comenzar a juzgarlo-

-He venido desde mis instalaciones a darles de parte mía y de mis alumnos un premio por haber ganado el campeonato de Futbol americano, obvio el premio también lo compartirán mis alumnos pero los pagos correrán por nuestra cuenta-

-Entonces que caso hubo de que ganáramos si ellos también recibirían el premio-decía fastidiado Suzaku-

-Asi es mi… digo asi es Charles Vi Britania, nunca le gusta dejar a sus alumnos atrás…

-El premio consiste en un viaje a Cancún con los gastos pagados, obvio incluye hotel, buffet y barra libre, el hotel es cinco estrellas y la vista al mar es maravillosa asi que todos los alumnos están invitados, espero logren llevarse bien y unir mas los lazos entre ambas escuelas-todos lo miraron con cara de what? Obvio la que comenzó a aplaudir fue la profesora Kohane, y de ahí queriendo y no debimos continuar el aplauso-salen la semana siguiente de viaje asi que un autobús pasara por ustedes para llevarlos al aeropuerto, porque no pensaran que viajaran en autobús, eso no es bueno… asi que es una semana de diversión-terminando eso bajo del escenario para salir por la puerta delantera sin decir nada mas, la directora Yuko continuo con un discurso de: "vean el lado positivo" "todos nos divertiremos y todas esas cosas"-

-¿Sabias algo de eso Lelouch?

-Nada, pero ya es normal en Charles…

-¿Lelouch?

-Ahora no Yaten… tal vez después responda tu pregunta…

La verdad si me interesaba mucho saber que es lo que ocurría entre Lelouch y su padre, no es por ser chismoso simplemente es mi amigo y ver que eso lo pone triste es algo… sorprendente, jamás había visto asi a Lelouch daba a entender que era algo grave.

Seiya POV

Había amanecido, vaya la verdad ni recuerdo cuanto bebí anoche, lo único que sé es que Serena no llego a dormir… maldita de seguro esta con Darien cogiéndoselo.

Observe toda la habitación estaba echa un desorden, recuerdo que saque toda la ropa de ella del armario, si lo sé es algo tonto pero comprendan que me siento mal al respecto… vi también como había varias botellas de cerveza regadas en la habitación y que decir de el desmadre de papas en el departamento, parece que comió aquí un cerdito…

-¡Seiya! ¡Ya llegue amor!-genial, ahora si ardera trolla- Amor ya…-vi como me miro sorprendida por el desorden que había- ¿Qué paso aquí?-me dijo en voz baja- ¿Por qué toda mi ropa esta regada en la casa?

-¿De donde vienes?-dije calmadamente, no debía hacer un escandalo tan pronto, si me había echo sufrir haría lo mismo con ella-

-Vengo de casa de Yuuki, esta muy triste porque Zero la mando a volar y…

-¿Segura?-dije mirándola con seriedad-

-Claro que si-decía extrañada- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Serena ¿estas diciéndome la verdad?

-¿Porque dudas de eso?

-Solo quiero que me hables con la verdad…

-Seiya, jamás te mentiría…-se acercó a mi tomándome de las manos, no se porque pero sentí unas nauseas con tan solo el ligero rose de sus manos- ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto cuando me solté de ella rápidamente-¿Por qué haces eso?

-Nada, simplemente no quiero que me toques…

-¿Por qué no? ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Serena ¿Por qué cambiaste conmigo?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No se, de repente eras la persona mas fría conmigo y después te volviste muy cariñosa ¿dime que fue lo que paso?

-Claro que nunca fui fría, siempre te he amado, no tienes por qué decir eso.

-Claro que no Serena, tu antes te comportabas conmigo diferente…

-No, claro que no y si era asi era por el embarazo

-¿Y después? obvio el embarazo aun lo tienes ¿Qué hizo que cambiaras?

-Nada Seiya, simplemente intenta lidiar con las nauseas y el continuo cambio de sentimientos y…

-¿Serena podrías ser sincera?

-Es la verdad y…

-Serena porque me mientes, se la verdad y tu siempre me estas mintiendo ¿Que carajos te pasa? ¿Porque me utilizas de esa forma?

-Yo no te he utilizado simplemente yo…

-¡Serena te estabas cogiendo a Darien!-inmediatamente cabio su expresión de la chica-

-Seiya eso no es cierto yo siempre te he amado, jamás te seria infiel en ese aspecto

-Puta madre Serena, sabes que no es verdad, sabes bien que te he descubierto ya deja de mentirme ¡carajos! Solo dime "si Seiya si me metí con Darien"

-¿Y eso en que soluciona las cosas?

-En nada… ¡simplemente sé sincera!

-Seiya jamás te he sido infiel…

-¡Deja de repetir esas tonterías! ¡Eres una puta mentirosa!-ella me miro con lagrimas en los ojos- Por favor ahora no me vengas con tus estúpidas lagrimas, carajos parece que no sabes hacer otra cosa mas que llorar…

-Seiya yo te amo y…

-¡Deja de mentir! ¡Carajos Serena!

-Seiya yo…-se acercó más a mí tratando de abrazarme- Seiya

-¡Déjame! No quiero que me toques jamás, quiero verte lejos de aquí, no te quiero en mi vida, no te quiero volver a ver ¡maldita sea la hora en que me enamore de una puta como tu!

-Seiya yo…

-¡Déjame!-tome sus cosas, me dirigí a la puerta aventándolas hacia afuera, asi regresaba de nuevo para poder sacar la basura de mi casa, al terminar la mire… observe como estaba hincada en el piso llorando-

-Seiya… perdóname…

-¡Explícate! ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?

-Darien se convirtió en una parte importante de mi vida, me agradaba como me hablaba como pronunciaba mi nombre… yo si estudiaba con él pero un día me robo un beso y de ahí paso… pero siempre estabas en mi mente y…

-¡Eres una pervertida Serena! ¡Como me pensabas aun cuando estabas cogiéndote a ese wey!

-Seiya yo aun te pensaba y…

-¿Porque cambiaste conmigo?

-Porque termine con Darien, al parecer su esposa lo noto y por eso tuvimos que separarnos y…

-¿Ese bebé no es mio verdad?

-No… es de Darien…

-Vete lejos de mi, lejos de mi casa… te odio Serena ¡siempre te odiare por haberme echo esto!-se levanto la chica limpiándose las lágrimas, me miro sonriente-

-Sabes lo que mas pena me da es que sabias desde un principio que yo no te amaba pero tu necio a hacerte a la idea de que seriamos felices siendo que jamás seria asi… Yo solo busque en ti un padre para mi hijo, solo eso… jamás te imagine en algo mas serio

-¡Eres una desgraciada!

-¡Da igual lo que pienses de mi Seiya! Pero siempre me recordaras…-y con eso salió de mi departamento…-

Me deje caer en el sillón llorando, era un completo estúpido al haber pensado que Serena me amaba, pensé que en verdad teníamos algo serio pero jamás fue asi, siempre jugo conmigo y eso no era bueno… había tocado en mi una opción de venganza, de hacer sufrir a cuanta persona se ponía frente a mi, me había echo odiar el amor.

Jamás quiero volver a enamorarme, cambiare por completo… me volveré un desgraciado… ya no quiero que jamás en la vida me vuelvan a ver la cara de idiota como lo hizo Serena, nunca mas volverá a suceder.

Kallen… porque ella es la única chica que no abandona mi pensamiento, deje escapar algo digno de mi ¿y todo para que? Para que me vieran la cara, para que sufriera en estos momentos, si hubiera sido mas inteligente Kallen y yo estaríamos juntos y felices, pero no… ahí voy de idiota a decir que me casare con Serena ¿por amor? El amor apesta… son ilusiones tontas que el cerebro te pone, puto corazón de mierda que manda de vacaciones a tu cerebro…

Kamui POV

Estaba en mi departamento esperando a que Zero llegara para irnos a casa de Lelouch, habíamos echo una reunión de puros caballeros en su casa pero después Shaoran salió con la estúpida idea de ir con pareja, asi que había cambiado los planes, todos iríamos con nuestras respectivas parejas a disfrutar de la mansión Lamperouge.

No sabíamos nada de Seiya desde hace días, Yaten había conseguido saber que estaba bien aunque en depresión masiva, sus padres lo estaban siempre acompañando ya que solo aceptaba la compañía de ellos que la de sus hermanos.

Ya estábamos de vacaciones y lo importante ahora era disfrutar de este descanso, aunque con novia era más difícil ya que no podías desahogarte por completo por respeto a las damitas. Tocaron el timbre y al abrir me encontré con Izumi, Luka y Zero quienes estaban preparados para irnos a casa de Lelouch, habría piscina y una pequeña parrillada.

-¿Conoceremos la otra casa de Lelouch?

-Al parecer si Zero, yo solo conocía una de las casas del chico pero al parecer como sus padres están de viaje les han dado el poder de tener en sus manos la casa Lamperouge principal, además esta a las afueras de la ciudad será genial este día.

Ingresamos los cuatro al auto, para ponernos en marcha e irnos a la casa del chico de ojos lilas, el viaje duraría alrededor de 3 horas o 4 dependiendo del tráfico, los demás chicos nos esperarían allá en casa de Lelouch ya que algunos saldrían mas temprano.

Salimos de la ciudad para ingresar al campo, podíamos respirar el aire puro y fresco del campo, vaya que estaría del mismísimo uno este pequeño receso que tendríamos todos.

-Tengo hambre-decía Zero-

-Relax ya llegaremos y podrás comer todo lo que quieras…

-Pero yo tengo hambre ahora…

-Pareces niño chiquito-decía Izumi- nunca te imagine diciendo eso Zero…

-Bueno Izumi soy especial en ese aspecto, por eso Luka se enamoro de mi ¿o no amor?

-Claro…

-¿Y ya no te dijo nada Yuuki?-preguntaba Izumi con interés-

-¿Decirme que?

-Dices que llego en el momento en que ustedes estaban confirmando su noviazgo.

-Si pero eso ya lo quiero olvidar, la verdad me es desagradable que después de mucho tiempo me venga a buscar para decirme que me quiere y preguntarme ¿Por qué cambie con ella?

-¿Y jamás la amaste?-preguntaba Luka-

-Creo que eso deben arreglarlo ustedes dos-dije refiriéndome a Zero y a Luka, la verdad no quería que nos mezclaran en sus problemas además de que era mejor que nos mantuviéramos al margen del problema- Casi llegamos a la casa de Lelouch, asi que pronto comerás Zero.

La pareja se quedo en silencio, se veía que Luka estaba pensando algo y que decir de Zero que se inquieto un poco al comenzar ese tema, solo espero que no terminen su relación por esa tontería.

Di vuelta hacia la dirección que me había dejado Lelouch ingresando a una zona residencial, vaya que si era de dinero el chiquillo ojivioleta.

-No mames por aquí vive Lelouch-se sorprendía Zero-

-Asi es, ya lo sospechaba…

-¿Y tu no tienes una casa asi?

-No, bueno si pero es casa de mis padres, tal vez algún día vayamos pero no es en la ciudad, es en otro estado…

-Pues te estas tardando Kamui.

Llegamos al final de la avenida para toparnos con una enorme casa muy bien custodiada, revise bien la dirección dándome cuenta de que ya estábamos a fuera de su mansión.

-¿Y que? ¿Pedimos posada o que onda?

-No seas idiota Zero, debemos tocar y esperar a anunciarnos por asi decirlo-me acerque junto con el auto para tocar el intercomunicador pero en eso salieron dos weyes que parecían escoltas-

-¿Asunto?-pregunto uno de ellos-

-Venimos a una fiesta ¿esta Lelouch?

-Nombres…

-Zero Kiryuu, Izumi Akazawa, Luka Megurine y Shiro Kamui…

-Pasen, al fondo estará alguien que le recibirá su auto y que los guiara con el joven Lelouch-Puse el auto en marcha para ingresar a la mansión, vaya que era enorme y que decir del enorme jardín que había dentro, nos estacionamos fuera de la entrada de la casa, bajamos del auto para que enseguida se lo llevaran, obvio primero bajamos nuestras maletas y después una señorita llego para dirigirnos a donde se encontraba Lelouch quien estaba en el jardín ya con los demás chicos.

-¡Vaya pensé que jamás vendrían!-decía Lelouch tomado de la mano de Shirley- ¿Por qué demoraron tanto?

-Zero llego tarde-dije –

-Bueno ya lo bueno es que están aquí, Yaten llego hace una hora.

-Ese wey, era de esperarse.

-Oye Lelouch jamás pensé que tendrías una casa tan grande…

-No es mía, es de mis padres

-Pero como te respetan wey.

-Es normal que lo hagan, él heredara todo lo que mi padre tiene-volteamos a ver de quien se trataba, era una chica muy bien dotada con el cabello fucsia-

-Cornelia no digas tonterías, primero esta Schneizel y ya después yo seré el sucesor de eso.

-Schneizel será el que lidere la Academia Kronos, tu serás digno de liderar el negoció de mi padre.

-Basta-vi como Lelouch se comenzaba a molestar- No quiero ser como él…

-Ya esta bien, perdóname Lelouch-vi como su hermana se dio la vuelta dejándonos solos-

-Pasen a divertirse… yo mientras debo ir por algo-observe como Lelouch soltaba la mano de su novia para alejarse de nosotros-

Nos dirigimos silenciosos hacia donde estaba Yaten con Suzaku, Yuffi, Shaoran, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Elizabeth, Kaname y Yuuki.

-Porque no me dijiste que estaría esa chica-escuche como Luka decía molesta a Zero-

-No pensé que ella estaría, pero no te preocupes, sabes bien que estas conmigo y que no le hare caso.

-¿Y Lelouch?-pregunto Yaten-

-No puedes estar separado de él un momento porque ya te anda por buscarlo ¿en verdad no serán ustedes pareja?

-Cállate Kamui, no digas pendejadas, eso no es cierto, solo me preocupo porque no lo he notado de muy buen humor.

-¿¡Que hace Kallen aquí con Gakupo!?-decía Suzaku molesto que veía como llegaba la chica-

-Yo la invite y también vendrá Mina con Ace asi que compórtense…

-¿Yuffi?

-Voy a buscar a Lelouch-vi como Yaten se incomodaba y al mismo tiempo se alejaba para ir en busca del chico, la verdad yo también tenia un poco de pendiente por él pero tal vez lo mejor era dejarlo solo.-

Yaten POV

¡Maldición! Algo me decía que no viniera a esta parrillada ¿porque carajos el destino esta en mi contra? Por mas que intento no encontrarme con Mina siempre me la pone en frente ¡que carajos!

Debía ir a buscar a Lelouch y decirle que por el día de hoy me retiraba, haber que escusa tonta invento, no quiero que sienta que por una simple chica me sentí mal y por eso escapo como nena, Yuffi me esta haciendo pagar todo lo que le hice a Mina y vaya que sabe como lograrlo.

Ingrese al interior de la casa de Lelouch, me encontré con Sayoko el ama de llaves de Lelouch.

-¿Disculpa? ¿La habitación de Lelouch?

-Esta arriba, es la tercera a la derecha.

-Gracias.

Subí rápido las escaleras en búsqueda de Rurushu debía encontrarlo, llegue a su puerta toque pero nadie me contesto, lo que hice fue girar la perilla y entrar.

-¿Lelouch?-lo encontré tirado en su cama mirando al techo-¿Qué sucede wey?

-Sabía que serias el primero en buscarme…-decía en voz baja-

-Que bien me conoces wey…-lo mire- ya baja anda que esta aburrida la fiesta.

-Nel wey, necesito que se me pase el coraje que traigo…

-¿Y por eso te encierras?-respire hondo fastidiado pero esa acción lo que me hizo darme cuenta de algo- ¿estas fumando marihuana?

-¿No quieres un poco?-me miro extendiendo el churrito-

-No mames wey, ya deja esas cosas y vamos a embriagarnos…

-Ya te dije que no quiero bajar, me es molesto todo esto, por eso no quería hacer ninguna fiesta.

-¿Porque? ¿Temes a que te juzguemos o que?

-Nada de eso, confió en ustedes pero…

-¿Pero?

-Luego te explico wey… ahora quiero estar tranquilo…-me miro por unos minutos después de incorporarse, se dirigió a la ventana abriéndola para que al fin saliera el tan apestoso olor que había en su habitación- ¿en verdad no quieres? Date un pase veras que te sentirás bien…

-Nel ¿Que tal si quedo más tonto de lo normal?

-Ya wey, solo es un pase ligero, no te va a pasar nada…

-Haber-tome el churrito entre mis dedos, me acerque a la ventana… la verdad tenia ganas de probarlo pero más me daban ganas de tirarlo-

-No te atrevas a lanzarlo porque te madreo Yaten, no sabes de lo que soy capaz si haces lo que estoy pensando que quieres hacer.

-Ya wey, se ve que si tienes poderes psíquicos…

-Dale un jalón- puse el cigarrillo entre mis labios para dar el jalón a lo que intentaba fumar, la verdad no sabia como hacerle- dale el jalón y sopórtalo un rato dentro de tus pulmones, solo un poco y después lo dejas salir-hice exactamente lo que él me dijo, la verdad no sentía nada-

-No se siente ni madres…

-Espera wey, tienes que darle mínimo cinco jalones y eso que es de la buena.

-Pensé que seria rápida la reacción…

-¿Quieres coca?

-Nel wey ya eso es mas serio.

-Que bueno porque no tenia-Comenzó a reír como tonto- aunque muero de ganas por probarla pero… me abstengo porque amo a Shirley y no quiero mas vicios en mi vida que solo a ella…

-Y haces bien… ¿no vamos a bajar?

-Nel wey, ahora no tengo ganas…mejor ven-observe como salía por la ventana para escalar al techo-

-¡No mames Lelouch te vas a matar!

-Ya sube nena, te agradara la vista-con el Jesús en la boca salí por la ventana para escalar al techo, vaya que era difícil pero lo logre junto con el chico, al principio me agite mucho y que decir del nervio que tenia por estar a esas alturas ya después estando en el techo y bien asegurado de que no caería me senté a un lado del chico para mirar el hermoso paisaje-Mi padre compro esta casa para pasar un tiempo juntos, mi madre lo ama con locura y él a ella pero cuando mi padre adquirió mas poder … cambio por completo… ahora recuerdo los viejos tiempos cuando jugábamos en aquel lago…

-Vaya Lelouch ¿entonces has tenido una infancia mala?

-Y de eso te platicare luego Yaten… mejor dime ¿en verdad subiste a buscarme o solo fue porque te despedirías de mi porque llego Ace con Mina?

-¿Me crees capas?

-Claro, te conozco y esa cara de molestia es por eso-me ofreció de nuevo el cigarrillo para volver a darle un golpe-

-Que bien me conoces Lelouch, te admiro por muchas cosas.

-Si lo sé, es difícil no enamorarse de mí.

-No seas idiota… me agradas eso es todo.

-Bueno ya ¿no bajaremos nunca echar desmadre?

-¿Quieres ir y enfrentar a Ace?

-¿Porque lo invitaste wey?-dije mirándolo serio-

-Yo no lo invite, fue mi hermana la que lo hizo, yo solo me límite a decirle que en el momento que Ace haga una pendejada yo mismo lo sacaría a patadas, la verdad ustedes son mis amigos y como tales no quiero que esos riquillos de mierda se pasen de listos, la verdad a mi también me cae mal Ace pero es novio de la amiga de mi hermana y solo me queda soportarlo-lo mire rápidamente- pero también sé que es tu ex la que esta implicada y que aun la amas asi que…. No me queda más que soportarlo… y hacer que no te haga nada malo.

-¿Por qué me defiendes?

-Yaten, Ace es una persona muy influyente en el mundo y no sabemos como te vaya a atacar.

-¿Qué me puede hacer?

-Sea lo que sea Yaten… debes tener cuidado con ese wey…

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, no sabia que decir acerca de lo de Ace ¿tan mal estaríamos que llegaríamos a una venganza? Neta si odio a ese wey pero aun no tengo planeado hacerle algo malo… a menos que le baje a Minako pero es difícil que eso suceda, después pensare en ello.

Por otro lado me preocupaba Lelouch, no sabia que pensar de él ¿ya era adicto a la marihuana? No quiero perder a mi mejor amigo en las adicciones aunque…

-Ya Yaten deja de pensar pendejadas… mejor sigue conmigo fumando.

-No wey, neta esta madre ni se siente.

-Ya te dije que debes darle mínimo cinco golpes

-¿Y después?

-Hazlo, poco a poco sentirás que onda.

Después de unos minutos comenzaba a sentirme bien, me sentía feliz pero no sabia la razón, creo que esto ya esta haciendo efecto.

-Pinche Lelouch, neta jamás imagine probar esta madre.

-Sin hacerse adicción Yaten, no creas que soy un vicioso simplemente lo guardo para momentos como este… y vaya que me hizo efecto

-Al menos ya estas mas relax…

-Claro… es lo mejor, a la próxima probamos algo más fuerte…

-No se wey, me da mas temor todo eso… aunque esto te relaja…

-Para eso es…

En definitiva Lelouch es mi mejor amigo, creo que él y yo nos entendemos mejor de lo que todos creen, jamás pensé que él llegase a ser mi amigo.

* * *

Y_ bien? esta bien vayamos al siguiente capi..._


	12. Fingiendo amor

_Disfutenlo_

* * *

Capitulo 11

Fingiendo amor.

"_Las palabras están llenas de falsedad o de arte; la mirada es el lenguaje del corazón"_

Zero POV

Estábamos todos disfrutando de la parrillada, Yaten y Lelouch no estaban y al parecer se habían desaparecido de la mansión porque Shirley fue a buscarlo y no lo encontró, después le pregunto a Sayoko el ama de llaves de Lelouch, pero al parecer la chica no lo había visto en un buen tiempo.

-Estoy preocupada por mi Lelouch…

-Basta Shirley, no creo que haya ido, muy lejos, conociéndolo puede estar con Yaten trayendo las cervezas…

-Lelouch no es asi, Lelouch ya no bebe como antes…

-Ya ven porque no tengo novia, siempre los manipulan a uno-dijo Kamui-

-¡Oye Kamui jamás te he prohibido nada!

-Lo se amor solo te estaba probando-le dijo a su novia acercándose a ella dándole un beso-

La mayoría estaba en la piscina, bueno solo Ace, Mina, Kallen, Gakupo, Yuffi y Suzaku que al parecer comenzaba a llevarse bien con la competencia. Los demás comíamos un poco en el jardín, algunos bebíamos bastante, yo en lo particular bebía junto con mi Luka, aunque ella no estaba muy contenta… no porque bebía si no porque Yuuki no dejaba de mirarme, obvio eran celos pero ella debía confiar en mi ya que yo no haría nada malo.

Pasamos varios minutos charlando entre todos mientras esperábamos a que Lelouch se dignara a regresar, obvio ya estaba algo preocupado ya que había visto como él se había puesto cuando su hermana le dijo que seria heredero de toda la fortuna Lamperouge.

-¡Lelouch!—vi como Shirley corría hacia donde venia el chico ojivioleta junto con Yaten-

-¿Qué sucede?-decía tranquilo el chico-

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Estaba pensando y…-la chica se acercó mucho a él-

-Hueles a cigarro.

-Ya Shirley no pasa nada.

-¡¿Cómo que no pasa nada?!

-Yaten vayamos a nadar…-observe como Elizabeth tomaba de la mano a Yaten para irse a la piscina donde estaba Minako con su novio, obvio Yaten no opuso resistencia, a decir verdad se notaba tranquilo-

-¿Lelouch estuviste fumando?-Shirley continuaba preguntando-

-Shirley no pasa nada, por favor solo fue un cigarro y ya…

-Si pero…- Lelouch la callo con un beso, al parecer solo asi podía dominar a la chica-

Neta no me estaba divirtiendo mucho, el ambiente estaba algo tenso y que decir de mi novia, ella estaba muy seria por lo de Yuuki

Yaten POV

Estaba cerca de la piscina, la verdad estaba bien relax… creo que eso que fume con Lelouch neta si calma y tranquiliza los nervios… Observe como Elizabeth se lanzaba al agua para después gritarme para unirme con ella, la verdad quería mejor chelear, lamentablemente llevaba a mi novia y tenia que estar con ella… por eso a veces uno se queda soltero.

-¡Yaten ven! El agua esta muy fresca-me avente al agua para alcanzar a salpicar a Lelouch quien pasaba por la orilla de la piscina con una cerveza-

-¡Órale wey! No mames me mojaste todo.

-Si Lelouch sé que con solo verme te mojas-le guiñe un ojo- el wey solo comenzó a reír para irse del lugar, sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban, voltee a ver y era Elizabeth quien me abrazaba pegando mucho su cuerpo al mio, me sentía tranquilo de que hiciera eso asi que me voltee para verla de frente y hacer lo mismo, la abrace acercándome mucho a ella, la verdad me estaba encantando esa sensación, ella tomo mi rostro entre sus manos acariciando mi mejilla para después acercarse a mi y plantarme un beso tan tierno… wow creo que empiezo a enamorarme o bien estoy idiotizado por lo que fume…

Al abrir mis ojos después del largo beso que me di con mi novia observe como Mina me miraba, obvio ella estaba pensando lo mismo que yo… Neta no sé que era pero algo pensábamos que no dejábamos de mirarnos. Sentí como alguien me salpicaba, al darme la vuelta vi que se trataba de Lelouch que había saltado a la piscina mojándome todo.

-Wey si quieres que se me baje lo cachondo mejor dilo y no hagas eso.

-La neta era lo que quería, oigan mínimo si quieren hacer sus cosas díganme y les presto una habitación, aunque ahora que lo pienso ustedes dormirán juntos el día de hoy.

-¡¿Qué?!-escuche como hablaba fuerte Mina, todos volteamos a verla-

-Lo lamento, me acorde de algo que olvide en casa-vi como la rubia salía de la piscina para que Ace corriera detrás de ella, sabia que le había impresionado lo que Lelouch había dicho.

Pronto llego el atardecer y con ello la temperatura bajaba, algunos bailaban y otros como yo bebíamos junto con los amigos mientras las damitas aprovechaban en irse a cambiar ya que sus cuerpos no resistían el cambio de temperatura, yo aun traía mi bermuda junto con mi camiseta me veía re bien.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que no haremos ninguna estupidez?

-No Zero, creo que por hoy debemos comportarnos como los caballeros que somos-decía Kaname-

-¡Bah! ¿Eso que? Neta ¿para que nos reunimos entonces?

-Bueno mi buen Lelouch eso es para divertirnos un poco ¿o no?

-Si pero las chicas están aquí y es difícil que yo saque todo mi rey demonio que traigo dentro.

-Calmado Lelouch-dije- creo que debemos mandarlas a dormir temprano…

-¿Y crees que se dejaran? Por lo que veo Elizabeth te trae unas ganas –comenzaron a reír-

-Ya dinos Yaten ¿tendrás suerte con Elizabeth?-preguntaba curioso Eriol-

-Neta wey eres bien chismoso…

-Ya wey-decía Zero- neta si tienes suerte pues que bien…

-Bueno ya, ahora ¿cual es el paso a seguir?

-¿Como sigue Seiya?-preguntaba Shaoran-

-Pues –dije rascando mi cabeza- puedo decirles que él esta bien, lamentablemente… aun no quiere vernos asi que entiendan porque casi no se mucho de él.

-¿Y que onda con Serena? ¿La han visto?-pregunto Zero-

-Nada wey, neta no se sabe nada de ella…-dije- son mamadas con esa vieja, que bueno que al menos no esta acosando a mi hermano

-Neta ya wey ¿Por qué odias a Serena?-preguntaba Suzaku-

-¿En verdad quieres que te diga porque la odio? –Dije mirando a otro lado, la verdad ni yo mismo sabia porque, o tal vez si lo sabía lamentablemente era difícil de explicar-

-¿Te gustaba?-dijo riendo Kamui-

-No digas pendejadas Kamui, como me va a gustar esa tipa… jamás vuelvas a decirlo

-Uyy ya la nena se enojo…

-Ya Kamui no juegues con eso-dijo Kaname- ahora Yaten cuéntanos ¿porque te molesta Serena?

-Bueno es una historia larga mejor evitemos hablar de eso.

-Nada de eso mi querido Yaten-hablaba Lelouch- yo ya les dije el porqué de mi odio hacia Serena, tú no has dicho mucho de ese tema asi que te toca contarlo.

-¿Pero porque tanto interés?

-Bueno nena, es lo mismo que te sucedió el día que querías saber porque Nina hablaba conmigo-decía Kamui cruzándose de brazos-

-Bueno ya, les contare pero espero no se rían.

-Ya dilo Yaten-exigía Zero-

-Hace un par de años entre a unas clases…

-¿Clases?-preguntaron todos, la verdad lo que les iba a contar era algo vergonzoso y me era difícil explicarlo-

-Si unas clases "x" ahí la conocí y me cayó mal y zaz fin de ahí viene mi coraje…

-Ya Yaten, cuenta las cosas bien-Suzaku sonreía de oreja a oreja-

-Asistía a clases de baile y canto-todos comenzaron a reírse- ya ven porque no quería que supieran lo que hacia.

-Ya wey es que es gracioso que eso te moleste-decía riéndose Lelouch-

-Ya weyes, si van a escuchar escúchenme atentos si no váyanse al carajo.

-Ya Yaten, haber cuenta-decía seriamente Kaname-

-Bueno cuando ingrese a clases de canto y baile ahí estaba Serena, yo ni idea de quien era ella pero bueno para no hacer tan largo el tema ahí conocí a una chica muy linda, la verdad me agradaba mucho pero no se… algo paso que no pudimos llegar a mas… cuando supe por qué no paso a mas una relación con ella… me moleste mucho ya que me entere que Serena había hablado mal de mi, había dicho cosas que afectaban a mi persona eso hizo que las demás pensaran mal de mi… No se es algo ligero pero después ver como traen a tu hermano, como lo tratan como abusan de él y que él no diga nada como que es molesto, mi hermano es inteligente pero jamás me ha gustado ver como abusan de él…

-Entonces tu odio hacia Serena es porque… ¿es mala onda?

-Es doble cara, Suzaku tal vez no lo entiendas porque no has convivido mucho con ella pero…

-Ya no digas mas-decía Kamui- entiendo lo que tratas de decir y creo que no soy el único… creo que eso nos da a entender que no toda la gente es lo que aparenta ser…

-Eso es lo malo Kamui, que uno piensa que habla con una excelente persona y después te traiciona.

-¿Es como Usui?-pregunto Eriol-

-Ese wey es otro caso-agregaba Lelouch quien bebía una cerveza- Usui esta perdido en el amor por Misaki y si asi es feliz no le negaremos la felicidad…

-¿Nos cambian por una chica?-decía Shaoran-

-Cállate wey, tu no le vas a dar lo que ella le da a Usui ¿o si?-decía Kaname-

-Bueno eso si pero…

-Chicos regresamos-todos volteamos a ver de donde venia la voz, Elizabeth regresaba con las chicas para comenzar la fogata ya que según contaríamos historias de terror, Mina y sus amigos también se nos unían aunque casi no hablaban por lo mismo de que no todos les dirigíamos la palabra-

La noche transcurría entre risas y diversiones, al menos notaba como la mayoría se divertía, por ahora habíamos echo una tregua con los estudiantes de la academia Kronos, bueno algunos porque yo aun no me consideraba capaz de hablarles bien a ellos, ambos me caían mal y no perdonaría tan fácil que intentaran hacernos creer que eran buena onda, al parecer Lelouch y Zero pensaban lo mismo que yo ya que casi tampoco les dirigían la palabra.

-Ya contemos algo de terror, el momento lo amerita-agregaba Eriol-

-Pero algo que de miedo, no me vayan a salir con tonterías del coco y el señor del costal.

-¿Eso qué Kamui?

-Bueno es que son historias que las madres contaban a sus hijos para asustarlos

-Mi mamá nunca me asusto con el coco.

-Eso ni existe-decía Zero-

-Según dicen que el coco le decían a una persona que descuartizaba a los niños, era eso o comérselos vivos

-No mames…

-Que horrible-decía Elizabeth-

-¿En verdad eso es cierto Lelouch?

-Pues es una historia que vaga por la internet pero para ser sinceros no puedo asegurar nada

-Es como si ahorita habláramos de slender-Kamui decía con un brillo en los ojos- estamos cerca del bosque, es de noche y solo hay una fogata

-¡Cállate Kamui!-agregaba Mina-

-Ya mina, no me digas que te da miedo

-Pues algo

-¿En sí que es slender?-preguntaba Gakupo-

-Se dice que es un ente

-¿Y que busca?-pregunte-

-Nadie sabe, es una leyenda urbana-agrego Lelouch-

-Se dice que se remonta a la época medieval, era un tipo muy alto que castigaba a las personas descuartizándolas-agrego Kaname- se dice que es esa persona pero otros tantos dicen que solo es una leyenda urbana.

-Creo que todo lugar está lleno de leyendas urbanas, es lo que le da color a la vida-respondía Ace-

-¡No mames! Se movió algo por allá-agregaba Eriol-

-¡Ya Eriol no intentes asustarnos!-agrego Tomoyo-

-Ya pues, solo quería poner interesante el momento

-Si pero no asi-respondió Yuffi-

-¿Podríamos cambiar de tema?-agregaba serio Shaoran que abrazaba a Sakura quien temblaba-

-¡Es verdad! A Sakura no le agrada nada de eso

-Ok entonces ya mejor vámonos a dormir-proponía Zero- creo que hay nenas que no se aguantan a este tipo de pláticas

Después de intentar asustar a las chicas todos caíamos rendidos para dirigirnos a nuestras habitaciones, como era de esperarse Lelouch no bromeaba con respecto a que dormiría con Elizabeth, mi novia aceptaba gustosa pero había algo dentro de mi que no me dejaba estar 100% cómodo en esa idea.

Estábamos ya solos en nuestra habitación, no se escuchaba ningún ruido a los alrededores, Elizabeth tomo la incitativa lanzándose a la cama acomodándose para dormir. Mientras ella se acomodaba salí al balcón para observar las estrellas, vaya que lucían hermosas desde ese lugar… siempre me intereso todo eso del espacio exterior, era hermoso saber que lejos de mi había cosas maravillosas por descubrir y admirar. Me recargue en el barandal del balcón para poder observar mejor la vista, vi el lago que había observado con Lelouch horas antes, los enormes arboles que podían hacerte creer que slender te miraba de lejos, vi como Ace caminaba tomado de la mano de Mina… inmediatamente unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo ¿pero porque? Mina y yo habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que nuestro encuentro era una despedida pero… pero aun asi era difícil aceptarlo… decidí observarlos por unos minutos, no es que fuera chismoso simplemente quería saber si en realidad ella era feliz con él… Pasaron varios minutos hasta que logre observar que se detenían cerca de una fuente, tomaron asiento; solo veía como hablan ¡maldición! ¿Por qué no se leer los labios? Duraron varios minutos hablando hasta que note como se acercaban para darse un beso… Irá fue lo que sentí en esos momentos, quería matarlo por besarla pero… era obvio que no podía hacer nada, se notaba como ella disfrutaba de aquel beso… ok creo que fui cambiado por alguien mas… ahora si mi puesto fue ocupado, no me queda de otra mas que admitir lo que estoy mirando y seguir adelante con mi novia. Voltee hacia donde estaba Elizabeth, la mire… ella también me miraba…

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte en voz baja-

-¿No vendrás a dormir?

-No tengo sueño aun…

-¿Y si te hago piojito para que te duermas a mi lado?

-No se si funcione…-dije sonriendo-

-Yaten-se levanto un poco para hincarse sobre la cama- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tú… ¿me amas?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Contéstame con la verdad…

-Elizabeth, sé que no soy muy demostrativo en cuanto a mis sentimientos pero…-me acerque más a ella, dios ¿que podía decir? ¿Que si? Simplemente esto no era amor… pero creo que es mejor mentirle a decirle algo que la dañe- solo quiero que sepas que te amo mucho, lamento no demostrar lo que siento, solo sé que estando junto a ti estoy completo-vaya que creo que la convencí ya que me sonrió-

-Yaten yo te amo mucho, me encanta estar a tu lado pero…

-¿Pero?

-No me gusta verte triste por esa chica…

-¿Cuál chica?

-Mina… se nota que la estabas observando…

-Elizabeth, es difícil decirte esto, mira a mi ella no me importa, simplemente me es difícil de entender que ella me cambio… pero mejor pensemos en otras cosas.

-Ya ven a la cama, durmamos abrazados

Decidí que era lo mejor, me recosté a un lado de ella para ser abrazado, sabia que mentir era lo peor del mundo pero ¿Qué era lo mejor en estos momentos? ¿Decirle que no la amo? ¿Decirle que aun amo a Mina? ¿Contarle que hice el amor con ella? Obvio eso era lo peor en esta situación, asi que es mejor fingir.

Sentí como me abrazaba mas fuerte para después darme un beso en mi cuello, me voltee para verla a los ojos y asi besarla, creo que esto es lo peor ya que entiendo las intenciones de ella... Nos besamos, nos besamos con tanta fuerza que fuimos perdiendo la cordura, la fui despojando de la ropa para asi comenzar a excitarnos mas, ella hacia lo mismo conmigo asi que… entenderán que era difícil parar. La bese… la bese hasta la mas intima parte de su cuerpo, la acaricie, la mordí… todo en un momento para después fundirnos en uno solo y comenzar a tener sexo, porque para mi solo era eso, sexo…

Puedo decir que me agradaba la manera en la que me trataba Elizabeth pero… algo faltaba ¿Dónde estaba el amor? De mi parte no lo había ya que no amaba a la chica, la estimaba por ser tan maravillosa conmigo pero hasta ahí llegaba, creo que ella pensaba diferente ya que la veía muy entregada ¡maldición! Mi conciencia esta comenzando a jugar conmigo… me hacia pensar que era la persona mas cruel del mundo y asi era… Terminamos el acto para asi caer rendidos en un profundo sueño abrazados sin pensar en nada, al menos era lo que yo intentaba.

La mañana había llegado, me desperté primero que Elizabeth, fui al balcón para asi respirar aire fresco y olvidarme de todo, aunque seria difícil pero lo lograría… Observe como Lelouch ya había despertado y corría por el jardín ¡momento! ¿Lelouch corre? Eso si me sorprende pero sus motivos tendrá el chico, sentí como después me abrazaban, sabia que era ella asi que no había necesidad de voltear…

-Pensé que estabas dormida…

-Me sentí sola y vine a buscarte-me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla- ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Con los ojos cerrados-sentí un ligero golpe en mi cabeza-

-Eso no tonto, ya sabes a que me refiero…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Solo puedo decir que fue la mejor noche… jamás pensé que llegáramos a eso…

-Yaten, entiendo que hubieses querido ser el primero pero…

-No te juzgo por eso, no soy el indicado para decirte que esta mal en tu vida, la verdad a mi eso no me interesa ¡tu eres mía y ya!

-Y por eso te amo.

-Lo sé… soy un amor- suspire profundamente, vaya que decir que no me importa ser el primero esta difícil de aceptar, no puedo aceptarlo ya que no me gusta que alguien mas toque lo que es mio pero en este caso no me importaba mucho-

-Bajemos a buscar a los demás-dije-

-Si quieres adelántate, ahora te alcanzo-Salí de la habitación claro no sin antes tomar un baño y cambiarme-

Llegue al jardín buscando a alguno de los chicos pero me sorprendí ya que me encontré con alguien tan linda… ¿Quién era esta persona? Lelouch jamás me dijo que tenía amigas tan lindas.

Lelouch POV

Había salido a correr, neta no sabia porque me habían dado ganas de hacer eso pero vaya que me sentí libre, al principio me canse mucho pero llegan esas ganas de seguir adelante y no darte por vencido. No sabia porque había amanecido de malas pero tal vez era el estrés de saber que provienes de una familia de alto rango y que siempre te catalogaran como el pudiente de todos, obvio no era asi, yo quería ser diferente, quiero prepararme para lograr obtener mi propio triunfo, quería convertirme en el mejor administrador de empresas de todo el mundo pero con mi padre de por medio seria mas fácil, pero yo no quería que pensaran que por él lo tengo todo, noo jamás, eso es algo… deprimente.

Corrí por toda la orilla del lago hasta que me canse, me deje caer debajo de un árbol para asi descansar y perderme en un sueño… no tenia ganas de regresar por mucho tiempo a la casa, aunque conociendo bien a los chicos estaría buscándome y que decir de Shirley que también se preocupaba por mi.

Regrese a paso lento a mi casa, pase por todo el jardín hasta encontrarme con Yaten que estaba sentado en la fuente, miraba mucho hacia donde estaba el invernadero de mi madre.

-¡Qué onda tu!

-Que onda Lelouch

-¿Que tanto miras?

-Nada… ¿ese invernadero es tuyo?

-Es de mi madre ¿Por qué? ¿Le regalaras rosas a Elizabeth?

-No wey, es solo que jamás he entrado a uno…

-¿Quieres verlo?

-¿El invernadero verdad?

-Obvio si wey, eres bien pinche depravado-dije moviendo mi cabeza en negación-

-Pues específica bien de que carajos hablas…

-Ya wey haber vamos-Se puso de pie para seguirme al interior del invernadero, entramos observando la mayoría de las rosas que había plantado mi madre, blancas, rosas, rojas… hermoso…

-¡Genial!-decía Yaten-

-¿Lelouch?-voltee a ver de quien se trataba-

-¿Lily?-dije sorprendido-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo digo...-Yaten nos miro a ambos aunque a decir verdad no dejaba de mirar a la chica-

-Pensé que no te vería en mucho tiempo…

-Pues ya me viste-me acerque a abrazarla- ¿te extrañe lo sabias?

-¿De cuando acá Lelouch Lamperouge me extraña?

-Desde que nos divertimos aquel día, neta Lily ese día me hiciste olvidar todo…

-¡Ya loco! Sabes que para eso estoy ¿o no? Por algo somos íntimos

-Ya loquilla no digas eso, mira que pensaran mal de mi ¿o no?-voltee a ver a Yaten que nos miraba sorprendido- Yaten antes de que comiences a pensar mal primero déjame presentarte a mi prima, mira Lily él es Yaten Kou, Yaten Kou ella es mi prima Lily Lamperouge, es hija del hermano de mi madre…

-Mucho gusto-vaya creo que Yaten ha caído ante los encantos de mi prima, creo que tengo primo nuevo ya que ella tampoco se ve que le desagrade el chico-

-Hola Yaten, el gusto es mio-ambos se tomaron de la mano para saludarse- y…-después de un silencio algo incomodo para mi ella continuo- ¿desde cuando eres amigo de Lelouch que jamás me lo había dicho?

-Tiene como un par de meses que lo somos…

-Lelouch a la otra me dices que tienes amigos guapos…

-¿Guapo Yaten?-comencé a reír- por favor si es el mas feo del grupo…

-¡Oye!-Lily comenzó a reír, vaya que entonces esto había sido amor a primera vista-

Mi prima Lily y yo éramos muy unidos, siempre fuimos los primos inseparables, nuestros padres siempre nos educaron juntos asi que prácticamente Lily conocía todo de mi, desde mi relación con Elizabeth hasta mi rompimiento, obvio la conoció pero no hubo mucha interacción entre ambas ya que Lily fue trasladada a estudiar al extranjero, era raro verla aquí por esa razón.

Lily siempre fue mi mejor amiga y al parecer también lo fui para ella, sabia todos sus secretos, sus travesuras y fracasos, la verdad me alegraba verla de nuevo aquí con nosotros, espero que esto dure por un buen tiempo.

-Pues vayamos a ver a los demás ¿o no? Creo que deben estar preguntando por nosotros ¿te quedaras por mucho tiempo?-pregunte-

-Lelouch debo hablar contigo, neta es algo importante….

-¿Te parece bien si lo hablamos en el estudio tu y yo solos?

-Me parece bien…

-Pues entonces vayamos a la casa…

Entramos los tres para encontrarnos a los demás chicos esperándonos, obvio cuando nos vieron entrar se sorprendieron de ver a mi prima, la verdad no entiendo a estos chicos, solo ven carne nueva y ya están pensando en como cocinarla.

-Oye Lelouch te buscamos por toda la casa…

-Ya weyes aquí estoy…

-¿Y quien es ella?-preguntaba Kamui interesado, mi prima solo rio-

-¡Soy la prometida de Lelouch!-ok eso ni yo me la esperaba ya que todos me miraron feo-

-Ya weyes no me miren asi, yo no tengo la culpa de que las chicas lindas y sexis me busquen.

-Lo malo es que ahora tienes mucha chamba con ambas.

-¿Cómo que ambas?-pregunto Lily-

-Mi novia Shirley…

-¿Tienes novia?-dijo sorprendida-vaya eso no me lo habías contado…

-Bueno hay miles de cosas que no te he contado.

-¿Bueno te parece si hablamos de eso ahora?

-Vamos a la oficina.

-¡Sii!-la chica me tomo del brazo para dirigirnos a las escaleras y subir-

-¡¿Lelouch?!-escuche como alguien me llamaba- voltee a ver de quien se trataba... era Shirley la que había llegado… me había visto, le sonreí pero al parecer no fue suficiente ya que note como sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de agua-

-Shirley-solté a Lily para ir al encuentro de m novia, observe como salía corriendo de la casa-¡Maldición!

-Ahora si Lelouch te golpeara Shirley

-Cállate Kaname-voltee a ver a mi prima-¿me esperas en la oficina? No tardo mucho.

-¡Ve por ella deja de darme explicaciones!-dijo gritándome-

-Ya, ya voy no me grites.

Salí corriendo a buscar a mi amor, espero no comience a pensar cosas que no son, es lo que menos quiero, tener problemas con ella por tonterías, ahora soy feliz a su lado y eso jamás lo cambiara nadie.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos en la siguiente semana_


	13. Defender lo que uno ama

_Se descubren de nuevo cosas..._

* * *

Capitulo 12

Defender lo que uno ama.

"_Cuidado con la hoguera que enciendes contra tu enemigo; no sea que te chamusques a ti mismo."_

Elizabeth POV

Mi vida siempre ha sido miserable, mis padres siempre están de viaje… aunque nos dan todo a mí y mis hermanos siempre nos hacen falta por algún consejo que solo ellos pueden dar. Tengo una posición alta en la sociedad, bueno no tan alta pero mi apellido es reconocido en algunos países asi que es algo bueno para mí. Siempre estuve metida en la soledad, llegaba a la escuela estudiaba y al terminar las clases salía rápido para encerrarme en mi habitación y no salir hasta la hora de la comida o bien para ir a la escuela. Mis hermanos decían que necesitaba un cambio, obvio nunca les hice caso pero… alguien llego y cambio todo.

Cuando cursaba la secundaria conocí a Lelouch, inmediatamente me enamore de él ya que esa inteligencia, esa indiferencia, bueno ok exagero pero no se algo de él se me hacia tan atrayente, tal vez algo ocultaba que me llamaba mi atención. Después de un año de mirarlo de lejos un día logre hablarle y con ello obtener su amistad, vaya que corrimos en la relación ya que a las pocas semanas ya éramos novios, siempre me agrado estar con él, siempre me hacia sentirme feliz, me hacia pasar de un estado de animo a otro, obvio era de tristeza a felicidad, siempre estuvo ahí cuando lo necesitaba, ambos disfrutábamos de la misma suerte, tal vez esa sea la razón por la cual nos llevábamos bien.

Aunque dure con él dos años y medio jamás llegamos a algo mas, solo eran besos y caricias… yo quería dar un paso más allá de una simple relación de manita pero algo no me dejaba completamente convencida. El tiempo pasó y con ello llegamos juntos a la misma prepa, vaya que me sentía bien al respecto… lamentablemente mi vida cambiaria.

Conocí a Light Yagami, el tipo que iba dos semestres más delante de mí, la verdad era raro que yo comenzara a hablar con gente lejana y con él lo logre. Me hice su mejor amiga, llegamos a ser íntimos… Light fue mi primer amante ya que le fui infiel a Lelouch en esa temporada, estar con Light fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, era… tan especial, tan amoroso… no se simplemente me encanto como me trato. Tiempo después decidí que debía terminar a Lelouch, no podía continuar con él y fingir amor ya que ya no lo sentía, obvio cuando Serena me dijo que él le gustaba lo tome de pretexto para asi terminar la relación sin ningún cargo de conciencia…

Me convertí en la chica popular que nunca fui, me encanto mi cambio de vida la verdad estaba súper feliz, pensé que Light se convertiría en mi novio para asi estar al 100 % completa pero no fue asi, Misa la tipa que jamás lo deja me amenazo en que jamás lo dejaría para mi, obvio tuve que hacerme a un lado ya que por parte de Light no se veía ni pisca de que yo le interesara… y estaba en lo cierto ya que solo fui utilizada por ser virgen…

Después de un tiempo conocí a Seiya Kou, vaya que este tipo me agradaba pero él estaba enamorado de Serena, la chica estúpida que siempre se peinaba igual, vaya que todas la odiábamos por tener la perra suerte de estar con él pero era tan idiota que no aprovechaba, obvio deje que eso no me afectara y asi continuar sola, tener a los chicos que quisieran comiendo de mi mano pero obvio sin tener algo serio, solo una amistad… jamás saldrían del fríend zone.

Tiempo después me convertí en alguien que… si me pongo a pensar bien jamás hubiese querido ser esa clase de persona… a veces me odio por lo mismo pero no me queda de otra, asi lo acepte solo para ser protegida de cualquier estúpido que quiera pasarse de listo conmigo…

Yo era una de las subordinadas de Light, siempre era la indicada para ser encomendada para obtener beneficios, ya sean el pasar la materia con excelentes calificaciones o bien obtener los resultados de un examen, también era encomendada para lograr que varias personas pagaran una cuota para ser protegidos por Light, obvio todo eso yo también lo aprovechaba ya que utilizaba a los chicos para mi beneficio. Watanuki por ejemplo fue un tipo que moría por mi hasta que conoció a Himawari, antes él me pasaba los resultados de los exámenes pero ahora mi amiga era la que se hacia cargo de ello.

Tiempo después supe que el hermano menor de Seiya vendría a estudiar a la misma prepa, Light por motivos que aun no puedo revelar me encomendó la misión de volver loco a ese chico para asi lograr su venganza, la verdad pensaba que era una misión difícil ya que no sabia como era el hermano menor de Seiya pero vaya que fue todo lo contrario…

Conocer a Yaten fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en todo el tiempo que llevo en la prepa, jamás imagine que fuera tan guapo y que decir de las ideas que tiene, esos ojos maravillosos, esa sonrisa, esa forma de hacerse notar cuando esta molesto, el que me hable tan sexy … simplemente es lo mejor ese chico. Mi deber era enamorarlo y jugar con él pero creo que las cosas no me salieron como yo pensaba, siempre que lo veía con Mina me hacia sentir molesta y eso lo descubrí el día que los encontré hablando solos en la explanada de la prepa, debía hacer algo asi que por eso invente que haría una parrillada en mi casa. Vaya que la batalla estaba siendo muy larga ya que tenia competencia aunque decir que Minako era mi competencia era una estupidez, yo siempre mostré que era carne de primera calidad y ella solo era algo en rebaja.

Me di cuenta que tenia perdida la guerra pero era algo que me aliviaba ya que no quería salir lastimada en eso del amor asi que pensé que era lo mejor. Lamentablemente Light se molesto mucho conmigo cuando le dije que Yaten era novio de Minako, comenzó a decir muchas estupideces e inclusive planeo conmigo algún motivo para separarlos lo bueno fue que Ikuto llego en ese momento logrando calmarlo para darle la idea de que él se aria cargo de separar a Mina de Yaten y asi de nuevo tener yo la oportunidad de lograr lo que se me encomendaba.

Yaten fue lo bastante tonto para echar a perder esa relación y abrirme paso a que yo lo volviera a conquistar y vaya que lo fue, ahora llevamos semanas de noviazgo y con ello he perdido… he perdido porque yo amo a Yaten Kou y no estoy dispuesta a aceptar que Light le haga daño.

Ahora se dan cuenta de que mi vida es realmente miserable, debo obedecer reglas de un idiota ¿y todo para que? ¿Para que él obtenga beneficios? ¿Y yo? ¿Donde carajos quedo? Maldita sea mi suerte, soy tan estúpida… No puedo perder a Yaten ahora que sé que él me ama…

-¿Light?-dije llamándolo por celular, obvio estaba aun en la recamara pensando en la maravillosa noche que había tenido con Yaten-

-¿Ahora que sucede Elizabeth?

-No puedo hacerlo…

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer?

-¡No puedo seguir con esta farsa! ¿Porque demonios quieres destruir a Yaten?

-No es por Yaten, es por Seiya lo que estoy haciendo, además ¿a ti que te importa mis motivos?

-¡Pero ellos no te han hecho nada malo!

-¿No? Ya te dije que fue lo que me hicieron…

-Por favor light, ellos no tienen la culpa de que la chica que a ti te gustaba no te hiciera caso, ahora si tú no eres igual de bueno teniendo esa popularidad no es culpa de ellos asi que…

-Asi que cierras la boca y continúas cogiéndote a Yaten hasta que lo tengas bien domado…

-¡Oye no…!

-Yaten debe estar de mi lado si es que quiere seguir estando completo en la prepa…

-¡Light no puedo!

-¿¡O lo haces o yo mismo le digo a Yaten que estas jugando con él!? Yo no pierdo nada pero tú… tú si lo pierdes

-¡No puedes hacerme esto Light!

-¡Claro que puedo! Asi que hazlo niña ya te dije que eres la mejor de mis piezas.

-Yo no soy un objeto.

-No te pregunte si pensabas asi, solo actúa como la linda chica que eres, cógetelo, viólalo, síguelo, búscalo y finge amor-comenzó a reír- aunque lo ultimo no creo que te sea difícil ya que por lo que veo estas enamorada de él, vaya que eres tonta Elizabeth, sabes bien que no debes mezclar sentimientos en esto..

-Por favor Light…

-¡Nada, solo hazlo!

Y con eso último termino mi llamada, no sabia que hacer que decir… ¡maldita sea Light! Porque demonios tuve que meterme en esto, yo no puedo jugar con el amor de Yaten… yo lo amo y si ése entera de esto yo me muero…

-Yaten…

-¿Qué sucede?-voltee rápidamente hacia la puerta ¡era él! Me estaba mirando de forma extraña ¿me habrá escuchado hablar con light? – ¿Por qué lloras?

-Nada importante…-dije limpiando mis lágrimas-

-Como no va a ser nada importante si estas llorando.-dijo cruzándose de brazos-

-Yaten prométeme que jamás me dejaras sola…

-¿Por qué?

-¡Solo promételo!

-Ok, ok no te dejare sola nunca-sentí como me abrazaba, eso me reconfortaba un poco pero mi conciencia no me dejaba en paz por completo-

-Yaten yo te amo mucho…

-Yo también Elizabeth- nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, no sabia que decir… estaba segura de que no me había escuchado pero… ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo le explico el porqué de mi llanto?-Ya me vas a decir ¿porque estabas llorando?

-No es nada, no te preocupes…

-¿Porque no debo preocuparme? Eres novia y lo que te suceda a mi me preocupa…

-Y por eso te amo.

-Elizabeth, sea lo que sea para mi es importante y pase lo que pase no hará cambiar mis sentimientos por ti, yo te amo a la buena asi que espero consideres esta pequeña confesión en un futuro para que asi me tomes en cuenta.

-Y te agradezco por ello…

-¿Ya más tranquila?-me dijo limpiando las pocas lágrimas que había derramado de nuevo-

-Ya…

-Bueno ahora vayamos a comer con los chicos, recuerda que salimos en una hora de regreso a la ciudad, debemos estar preparados para nuestro viaje a Cancún.

-Tienes razón.

Bajamos para encontrarnos con los demás chicos en el jardín, ya había una mesa grande con mucha comida bufet, inmediatamente nos servimos de comer para sentarnos junto con Zero, Luka, Izumi y Kamui ya que los demás estaban aún decidiendo que comer.

Me sentía un poco mas tranquila, solo espero que esta paz y tranquilidad que siento sea duradera… ¿Quién es esa tipa que mira mucho a mi Yaten? ¿Es ella?

Lelouch POV

Salí corriendo al jardín, debía encontrar a Shirley… no puedo creer que piense mal de mi ¿porque si es eso lo que esta pensando verdad? Alguien que sale corriendo después de verte con una chica es por eso ¿o no?

Busque por todos lados y no la encontraba, la comida ya debía estar servida y yo buscando a mi novia que piensa mal. Pase toda la mañana buscándola y ya era hora de comer y yo sin poder hacerlo… me agrada la idea de verla celosa, sé que por eso aun me ama y en realidad esta contenta conmigo pero ¿Por qué ahora que me debato en cosas de mi futuro? NO estoy de humor para discutir con nadie, bastante tengo con aceptar que soy hijo de Charles Lamperouge… sé que esto no viene al caso pero aun no estoy bien con respecto a eso…

-¿Busca algo joven Lelouch?-me decía mi ama de llaves que estaba en el jardín paseando a mi otra hermana-

-Sayoko, necesito que me ayudes a buscar a mi novia, no la encuentro por ningún lado.

-¿Quiere que le diga a los vigilantes que la busquen?

-Por favor, mira que ya me tarde mucho y estoy preocupado por ella

-En un momento joven Lelouch-observe como Sayoko se iba a donde estaba la vigilancia de la casa, al menos con ello la búsqueda seria más rápida-

-Lelouch-mi hermana menor me miro sonriente- sabes? Soy feliz de saber que por primera vez en tu vida te preocupas tanto por una persona que no es de tu familia…

-Nunally yo…

-Debes concentrarte en ese noviazgo y dejar a un lado lo que mi padre pretenda contigo, nadie puede obligarte a nada

-Nunally es fácil para ti decirlo eres muy pequeña para…

-Eso siempre me lo dirán ustedes pero aun asi entiendo la situación… Lelouch no te compliques con eso…

-Gracias Nunally, voy a buscar a Shirley…

Lo que mi hermana menor me dijo me levanto un poco el animo, ella por ser la mas pequeña resivira las migajas que mis demás hermanos deje. Nosotros somos muchos hermanos, Schneizel es el mayor de ahí sigue mi hermana Cornelia, después mi otro hermano para después ser yo el siguiente, Yuffi es la que me sigue para finalizar con Nunally, neta a veces no entiendo como es que mi madre tuvo tanto hijo, aunque si asi son felices adelante. Continúe buscando por toda la casa pero no la encontraba neta esto ya era preocupante. Llego el atardecer y nada de señales de Shirley, ya había regresado a casa para ver si estaba ahí pero ninguno de los chicos la había visto, obvio ellos también comenzaron a ayudarme en la búsqueda.

-¿Neta Lelouch que carajos le hiciste?

-Ya cállate Zero, solo me vio con mi prima y ya.

-¿No que era tu prometida?

-¡No mames! ¿No sabes diferenciar entre una broma y la verdad?

-Bueno creo que no fui el único ya que Shirley no aparece…

-¡Ya wey!-me deje caer en el sillón, mire a Lily quien estaba sentada cerca de la chimenea mirándome seriamente, Yaten estaba con Elizabeth marcando desde su celular al celular de Shirley pero nada-¡Maldición! ¡¿Porque coño paso esto?!

-Lelouch…relájate fue mi culpa no sabia que estaba aquí tu novia y…

-Nada Lily, no es culpa de nadie, simplemente asi se hacen los rumores…

-Iré a buscarla-Lily se levanto decidida-

-Tu no vas a ningún lado-dije tomándola de la mano- Yo soy el que debe ir a buscarla y…

-Joven Lelouch la hemos encontrado-voltee inmediatamente a la entrada, Kamui venia con Shirley abrazándola, inmediatamente me sentí lleno de ira, de enojo ¡coraje! no porque mi amigo la trajera de esa forma simplemente me molesto su acción de ella-

-¡Shirley!-corrí a abrazarla- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Por ahí…

-No lo vuelvas a hacer que me haces que me preocupe y…

-¡No eres mi padre para que me digas lo que tengo que hacer!-Ok eso me sorprendió pero por lo que veo no solo fue a mi-

-Shirley yo…

-¡Nada! ¡Quiero irme ahora a mi casa!

-Pero Shirley yo…

-¡Te dejo con tu nueva novia!

-No soy su novia-Lily se levanto de su lugar para acercarse a ella y mirarla de cercas-

-¡No mientas yo escuche como decías que eras su prometida!

-Ya por favor Shirley deja de hacer drama-Elizabeth hablaba aburrida- ella es prima de Lelouch, sabes que no miento.

Shirley me miro sorprendida, Yaten solo movió su cabeza en negación tomando la mano de su novia para salir y dejarnos a los tres solos, obvio nadie dijo nada ya que era meterse en mas problemas.

-Lelouch jamás me contaste que tenias una novia muy celosa-sonrió al ver la expresión de Shirley- Mi nombre es Lily Lamperouge, soy prima de Lelouch.

-Hola yo soy…

-La novia de mi primo, que bueno que ya tiene a quien amar y quien lo ame, por lo que veo estas perdidamente enamorada de él.

-Lamento la forma en que reaccione y…

-Es normal querida, yo hubiera echo lo mismo si se tratase de mi novio.

-Lo lamento Lelouch.

-Ya amor-la abrace, la verdad no quería pelear con ella solo quiero divertirme y estar lo mejor posible-

-¿Ahora si podemos hablar bien?-decía cruzándose de brazos Lily-

-Los dejo solos…

-No Shirley la verdad…-voltee a ver a mi prima-¿no te molesta verdad?

-No, al contrario necesitare amigas cuando llegue a tu prepa.

-¿Qué?

-Si, así como lo escuchas, entrare a estudiar contigo así que prepárate Lelouch.

-¿Pero porque?-pregunte sorprendido-

-¿No quieres que estudie contigo?

-No es eso, simplemente… pensé que continuarías en el extranjero y…

-No, mis padres están… preparándose para una separación así que…

-¿Se van a dejar?-dije sorprendido-

-Si, así que decidí que para que no me afecte en nada eso quiero estar en el mismo lugar que esta mi primo favorito.

-Pues yo gustoso de que estés conmigo pero…

-Entiendo lo que quieres decirme, sé que por esta linda señorita no estaremos juntos siempre pero... aun así puedes presentarme a tus amigas o bien al chico plateadito que esta cerca de tu ex –sonreí maliciosamente-

-¿Yaten?

-¡Si ese! ¿A poco es novio de tu ex?

-Ya sabes como esta la gente de loca, según son novios pero yo creo que esa relación no va a durar mucho…

-¿Hay Lelouch porque dices eso?

-Solo hablo por hablar, perdóname Lily

-Bueno, al menos haré mi lucha-me guiño un ojo, la verdad comenzaba a pensar que ella estaba ideando algo para conquistar a Yaten- o bien me interesare en alguno de tus amigos que bien están de buen ver...

Yaten POV

Estaba en la sala observando las pinturas que tenia Lelouch en su casa, la verdad me sorprendía la clase de tipo que era este wey, vaya que si es pudiente… me sorprende que él no sea como Ace de presumido, vaya que hay gente que aunque lo tenga todo es distinta a las demás personas.

Estaba un poco pensativo, ver a Elizabeth llorando me saco mucho de onda ¿Qué carajos le había pasado? Yo no sabia mucho de ella ni de su pasado solo sabia que era la ex de Lelouch pero jamás me he sentado a hablarlo con Lelouch, la verdad ahora que lo pienso mejor debo preguntarle algunas cosas aunque creo que seria mejor hablarlo directamente con Elizabeth.

Salimos ese mismo día de regreso a casa, el fin de semana tendríamos que partir a Cancún para así divertirnos junto con los chicos de la academia Kronos, Lelouch se quedo con su prima y Shirley ya que según regresarían los tres juntos.

Antes de partir Lelouch hablo conmigo, me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mi de regreso en la prepa, neta me daba curiosidad pero conociéndolo bien decidí que lo mejor era esperar, tal vez era una broma y yo ilusionándome.

Light POV

Estaba en mi casa bebiendo un poco de whisky, estaba molesto por la platica que tuve con Elizabeth ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Ella también decidió estar de mi lado, sabia bien que el plan era destruir a Seiya ¡por quitarme lo que yo quiero! Si Kallen me gusta mucho lamentablemente ella esta enamorada de ese idiota…estúpido Seiya Kou en que maldito momento apareciste en mi vida.

Recuerdo que estaba hablando ese día con Kallen, al parecer no le era tan desagradable ya que cada vez que la alagaba se sonrojaba pero ese día llego Seiya y todo cambio, cada vez que yo le hablaba a ella me mandaba lejos…. De ahí nació mi odio hacia él, ustedes dirán que es una estupidez pero no es solo por eso que odio a Seiya, siempre ha sobresalido mas que yo en todo y que decir de sus hermanos, su popularidad es muy grande… ¿ustedes creen que es por eso que lo odio? No tampoco es por eso.

Simplemente mi odio hacia los Kou salió cuando mi padre fue sustituido por el padre de ellos, tal vez es algo que a mi no me concierne pero créanme ver como tu padre se derrumba por un puesto en el que antes dio su tiempo entero para hacer crecer esa empresa y que de buenas a primera llegue Kyouya Kou y ocupe su lugar… es desagradable. Mi padre cayo en una depresión y a nadie le importo pero bueno decidí que también no era algo de mi incumbencia.

Mi odio hacia los Kou fue algo espontaneo, si ya saben esa persona que no la puedes ver ni en pintura porque ya estas odiándola, siempre me han caído mal asi que es algo natural que se dio asi porque si.

Elizabeth fue mi… no sé que numero de amante, la recuerdo bien, toda inexperta toda temerosa… maldito Lelouch que la tenia y no la supo aprovechar, me da risa saber que le quite mercancía de la nueva.

Puedo decir que… yo no tengo amigos, yo solo los ocupo para mi propio beneficio, me vale madres lo que piensen de mi, ellos deben obedecerme ya que por mi inmenso poder en la prepa me otorga ciertos privilegios, además de que pueden ser vilmente golpeados por alguien que yo contrate.

Ahora el objetivo era Yaten Kou, había decidido dejar a Seiya por un rato en paz, ya había echo mucho con él a la hora de decirle que Serena le había sido infiel, claro no por eso lo dejaría en paz por mucho tiempo…

Debía destruir a Yaten por lo mismo de que me había retado la vez que nos peleamos, eso no se hace y menos a una persona como yo, a mi se me respeta y ese wey ni nadie va a venir a hacer sus mamadas de querer mandar a todos. Yo soy la ley y eso debe quedarles bien en claro, por ahora Yaten será derrotado en el amor, lo hare sufrir peor que aun perro asi que Elizabeth debe cumplir con lo que le pedí si es que no quiere quedar mal, aunque lo haga va aquedar mal pero bueno eso a mi ya no me importa.

-¿Light?-voltee a ver de quien se trataba-

-¿Qué sucede Ikuto?

-Tienes una llamada de Ace

-¿Ahora que demonios quiere es wey?

-Ni idea-se cruzo de brazos- ¿Por qué coño tuviste que dejar que él se hiciera cargo de conquistar a Mina?

-Ace quiere a la rubia, yo no tengo la culpa de que el wey este traumado con ella

-Si pero tu sabias perfectamente que a mi me gustaba ella, sabias que yo era capaz de hacerte caso en lo que me pidieras con tal de tener a Minako a mi lado

-¿Porque tanto escándalo por la rubia esa?

-Light sabes que ella me gusta y no pienso que un estúpido como Ace me la quite

-Haber Ikuto,si sabes la posición social que tiene Ace ¿verdad?

-Si lo se

-¿Y así tu crees que Minako durara mucho con él?

-Pues podría decirse que si…

-Hay Ikuto… cuando el padre de Ace se entere que cambio a Sena Kashiwazaki por Minako Aino ¿tu crees que le agradara?

-No sé que decir al respecto

-¡Obvio nooo Inútil! El padre de Ace acaba de hacer un trato con el padre de Sena asi que eso será un problema y ahí tu mi querido amigo entraras en acción y te volverás el consuelo de Minako y tal vez eso te lleve a conquistarla o bien cogértela que en si es lo que buscas.

-No Light, yo no lo quiero para eso y ¡tu lo sabes!

-Ya wey no te alteres y mejor pásame el teléfono para contestarle a este wey-Ikuto me dio el teléfono de mala gana, conteste y vaya que me sorprendió-

-Puta madre Light y así cobras de caro.

-Calmado wey ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Quedamos en que tu zorra amiga se haría cargo de que Yaten se alejara de Mina!

-¿Y no lo hizo?

-¡Minako no deja de pensar en él!

-Eso ya no es culpa de ella, es tu culpa nene por no saberte ganar a la rubia.

-¡Oye no mames! Tú dijiste que mantendrías lejos a Yaten de Mina y no lo han logrado.

-Haber wey ¿Dónde estas?

-En la mansión Lamperouge…

-¿Y que carajos haces en territorio enemigo?

-Bueno es que Yuffi invito a Mina y ella nos invito a mi y a Gakupo y…

-Nada wey, es tu culpa por siempre frecuentar los lugares donde ellos estarán, sabes bien que Lelouch es amigo de Yaten ¿Y tu no lo entiendes o que?

-Mira Light, si no haces algo para desaparecer a Yaten de la vida de Minako juro que tu y tu familia lo lamentaran, así que ya sabes a que atenerte-y ahí me colgó la llamada-

-¡Ese idiota que se cree!

-¡Ahora que?-decía Ikuto cruzado de brazos-

-¡¿Como se atreve ese imbécil a terminarme así la llamada?!

-¿Que dijo?

-Quiere que aleje a Yaten de Mina… no se como, no puedo transferir a Yaten a otro lado y…

-¿Pero Mina se ira a su escuela o no?

-Si pero el wey esta celoso de que ella aun siga pensando en Yaten…¡ese hijo de puta me ha amenazado y eso no lo puedo permitir!

-Ya wey, te dije que estabas jugando con algo peligroso y…

-¡Ni madres! Si así va a ser Ace me las pagara… con Light Yagami no se juega y si así serian las cosas me va a conocer….

* * *

_Bueno pero no te enojes Light... nee espero les haya gustado nos leemos en la proxima_


	14. Volver a ser el de antes…

_Dos capítulos esta semana, espero les guste._

_Antes de seguir los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Clamp, Naoko, etc etc, si fueran míos desde hace un tiempo Lelouch hubiera terminado con Shirley, Sakura no hubiera olvidado a Sakura, Ikuto estaria con Amu, Kallen seria feliz con Akito, y Seiya... pues él seria novio de Serena ah y Haruka no hubiese existido en Sailor Moon... Lo siento Ross debía decirlo._

_Recuerden, es la forma de pensar de un chico así que es normal que así hablen... bueno eso es lo que yo digo._

* * *

Capitulo 13

Volver a ser el de antes…

"_Un amigo es un hermano que elegimos"_

Seiya POV

Estaba en mi casa acostado en mi cama, no se cuantos días llevaba de esta forma pero no tenia ganas de salir para nada… ¿a que salgo? Solo a perder el tiempo con personas que no me entienden ¿amigos? ¿Eso existe?

Regrese a casa de mis padres, el departamento fue vendido ya que yo no deseaba volver a poner un solo pie en esa casa, odiaba cada esquina, cada rincón… ¡todo!

Mis padres quieren meterme a terapia para que asi deje mi depresión a un lado, obvio no quiero ir a ninguna terapia, esas son tonterías para gente loca yo estoy bien, simplemente estoy molesto de la actitud que tiene la gente, pensar que las conoces cuando en realidad son mala onda, piensas que son las mejores personas del mundo y te traicionan cuando les das la espalda.

Soy un idiota en confiar en personas que no valen la pena, obvio es la primera y ultima vez que me ven la cara de tonto porque a partir del siguiente semestre Seiya Kou será la persona más cruel de todas.

El director Charles había otorgado un premio a toda nuestra prepa y a la de él para que según todos nos lleváramos bien, el premio consistía en un viaje a Cancún con los gastos pagados, obvio yo no tengo ganas de ir, son estupideces, convivir con mis ex amigos traidores y los weyes que querían matarme por haberles ganado, simplemente era una estupidez. Mis padres querían que mínimo si yo no quería ir a terapia fuera a divertirme con mis hermanos pero no se… son tantas cosas que no tengo ganas de salir, el sol no ayudaría mucho aunque… una idea pervert se viene mi mente…. Podría ir con el fin de conocer chicas lindas, bien me serviría y mucho…

-¿Seiya?-voltee a ver a mi padre que estaba en la entrada de mi habitación-

-¿Qué sucede?

-Salgamos a dar un paseo-dijo mientras me sonreía ampliamente-

-No, no quiero-me volví a tirar a mi cama mirando al techo-

-Ya te dije que te endereces y pienses positivamente, el mundo no se ha acabado y tu…

-¿Yo que?

-Seiya te estas haciendo daño…

-No moriré por eso

-No, pero te deprimirás más…

-No pasa nada padre además….

-Seiya…-mi madre llegaba en ese momento-

-¿Qué sucede?-dije levantándome de mi cama-

-Tienes visita…

-¿Quién es?

-Una chica…

-No, dile que no estoy-dije volviendo a tirarme en la cama-

-Lastima Seiya, ella ya esta esperándote asi que la recibes-mis padres salieron para déjame ver al ser mas bello de mi vida-

-¿Kallen?-dije tallando mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano-

-Hola Seiya…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte, supe lo que paso y…

-No lo digas por favor, no quiero que nadie sienta lastima por mi…

-No es lastima… -observe como entraba a mi habitación cerrándola puerta tras ella, la vi…era hermosa, sus ojos me encantaban, ese pantalón la hacia relucir muy bien su figura y…-

-¿Kallen porque viniste?

-Me preocupe por ti y…quise saber como estabas-tomo asiento en la cama- sabes, ayer fuimos a casa de Lelouch, la vedad pensé que te vería pero creo que me equivoque.

-No sabes que yo ya no les hablo bien a ellos.

-Es una estupidez Seiya, creo que estas exagerando las cosas, además debes mejor pensar en seguir adelante.

-¿Estarás tu a mi lado?-pregunte mirándola a los ojos-

-Seiya sabes bien que…

-¿Ya no me amas?

-No se trata de si te amo o no te amo, simplemente creo que tu y yo hemos tenido muchas peleas y comenzar algo serio como que no nos conviene ahora ¿o si?

-¿Quieres algo serio conmigo?-pregunte sorprendido-

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto sonrojada-

-Tu dijiste que querías algo serio, ahora te pregunto ¿en verdad quieres algo serio conmigo?

-Seiya por ahora no es conveniente nada de eso, es mejor comenzar desde cero, tu me heriste y yo tal vez también lo hice, no quiero una relación por ahora además…

-Eres novia de Gakupo…

-¡NO! ¡Oye eso no es verdad no digas cosas que no son!

-¿Entonces que significa Gakupo en tu vida?

-Solo es un amigo, no lo niego me agrada y me atrae pero aun no puedo… no quiero una relación aun…

-¿Es eso o es otra cosa?

-Oye Seiya no es momento para que comiences a interrogarme.

-Siento que eso no es lo que querías decir

-¿Y tu lees la mente?

-No pero presiento que asi son las cosas…

-¿Seiya podríamos comenzar una relación de amigos?

-¿Y tu crees que se pueda? Kallen lo que paso entre nosotros no solo fue un beso, ahora yo no puedo verte cercas de alguien porque siento una inmensa rabia por dentro y…

-Entonces estamos jodidos-Kallen suspiro hondo dejándose caer en mi cama- Seiya… Seiya… Seiya para mi eres la mejor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida, aunque tuvimos nuestras peleas, conocí un lado loco de ti, el lado romántico y el lado infiel… me gustas Seiya pero creo que es mejor estar lejos que ser pareja…

-Kallen-sonreí ligeramente- no tengo palabras para describir lo que estoy sintiendo ahora… me gustas pero… no se, tal vez tengas razón

-¿Podríamos intentarlo? Digo creo que con intentar no perdemos nada.

-Puede ser-me senté a un lado de ella para asi dejarme caer y estar cercas- me encanta tu perfume…

-Ya Seiya-sonrió ampliamente- dime algo…

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Dejaras de estar deprimido y me aceptaras una salida al cine como amigos?

-Wow ¿Kallen quiere ir al cine conmigo?

-Bueno si tú quieres, podríamos no se pasarla bien.

-Suena excelente pero… quisiera darme un baño reparador.

-¿Entonces te espero en la sala va?

-No, mejor espérame aquí, no quiero que mis padres comiencen a interrogarte.

-Ya pues, ve entonces

Me acerque a ella dándole un beso en la frente, obvio moría por besarla en la boca pero creo que tal vez esta vez debo actuar como un caballero, conocer personas pero no jugar con sus sentimientos, lo había echo con Kallen, habíamos tenido peleas pero eso no le importo a ella para venirme a buscar ahora asi que prácticamente debía cambiar… o al menos cambiar con algunas personas para bien y otras… otras simplemente para mal.

Kamui POV

Estaba en casa de mis padres, se preguntaran que hago ahí en ves de estar en mi departamento, pues bien el punto es este…saldremos de vacaciones a Cancún como bien lo recordaran por parte del director Charles. OK el punto no es ese simplemente mis padres se enteraron que también mi hermano iría asi que decidieron pasar un tiempo con nosotros juntos, al parecer dicen que nos hemos alejado como buenos hermanos que somos, yo simplemente creo que son tonterías mi hermano Subaru tiene otras ideas que yo, yo era mas serio ahora me he vuelto un desmadre, obvio mis calificaciones aun siguen siendo de primera calidad lo único que cambio es que ahora tengo mas amigos y me he vuelto un alcohólico con ellos, pero ¿Qué eso no esta bien? Antes me decían que era un antisocial, ahora que soy un desmadre que debo comportarme bueno eso me lo dijo mi padre pero obvio no dije nada, por mi bien debo mantenerme callado lo único que me mantiene tranquilo es saber que Izumi esta a mi lado… vaya como amo a esa chica aunque aun asi siento que no es lo que busco, siento que le falta algo mas… ahora que me pongo a pensar ¿Por qué acepte estar con ella? Recuerdo que ella me beso y de ahí salió la relación pero en si jamás lo espere de ella. Vaya que soy un caos de persona, maldición neta no sé que carajos me pasa.

-¿Kamui?

-¿Hijo?-voltee a ver quien me hablaba-

-¿Qué sucede madre?

-¿Hijo en que piensas?

-En nada- dije acomodándome en mi lugar- ¿sucede algo?

-Si Kamui, estas muy distraído últimamente, no quiero que comiences a cambiar tu seriedad por una estupidez ¿ok?

-Si padre…

-Kamui ¿No has considerado en cambiarte con tu hermano a su prepa?

-No madre, estoy bien en la prepa Ichihara además soy bloqueador en el equipo de Futbol Americano.

-Pero bien podrías serlo en la Academia Kronos.

-No gracias, por si no lo recuerdan yo ayude a que les ganáramos a esa prepa asi que prácticamente estoy bien asi.

-Kamui debes pensar en que si estas en la misma prepa que tu hermano Subaru tendrás mayores posibilidades de abrirte paso en tu carrera, el comercio internacional te sirve mucho y…

-Si padre ¡si estudiare eso pero quiero hacerlo por mi mismo!

-Kamui no me levantes la voz…

-No lo hago, pero ¿Qué esta mal que yo intente salir adelante por mi propia cuenta?

-Kamui ¿si sabes quien soy yo verdad?-mi padre se levanto molesto de su asiento, vaya que exageraba cuando asi lo quería… es difícil ser su hijo-

-Eres Ryuuya Shiro, magnate de las empresas Shiro además eres mi padre.

-Bien me alegra que hayas dicho lo último, entonces entiendes que debes obedecerme.

-Lo se, pero no por eso hare algo que no quiero hacerlo, simplemente déjenme fracasar si es que eso pasa, si triunfo me sentiré bien pero si no dejen que aprenda por mi mismo.

-¡De eso no se trata!-ahí vamos de nuevo, maldición desde que mi padre subió su popularidad ahora todo es diferente, debemos obedecerlo, debemos mantenernos juntos por lo mismo de "¿el que dirán?" maldición, ahora si creo que debo regresar a casa y cumplir lo que me pide…-

-Ryuuya, déjalo que aprenda por si mismo, no podemos obligarlo a nada.

-Gracias madre por entender-dije un poco aliviado-

-Hay dios-mi padre suspiro para dejarse caer en su asiento-

-Me retiro a mi habitación, creo que me duele la cabeza

-¿A que hora salen mañana hijo?

-Temprano, debemos estar en el aeropuerto una hora antes.

-Recuerda no dejar solo a tu hermano.

-Ya lo se madre ¿me puedo retirar?

-Si hijo.

Subí las largas escaleras de mi casa, llegue a mi antigua habitación para lanzarme en la enorme cama. Las platicas con mis padres siempre se trataban de eso, aceptaron mandarme a otra prepa porque rogué todo el mes pero cuando mi hermano eligió aquella prepa inmediatamente dirigieron sus miradas a mi diciéndome que debía irme a la misma prepa que Subaru, obvio yo me negué… Tal vez preguntaran que tiene de importante la Academia Kronos que no tenga la prepa Ichihara, pues bien la Academia Kronos esta en primer nivel ya que de ahí han salido la mayoría de sus profesionistas, la otra esta en segundo lugar pero a mi que me importa eso, creo que el nivel académico de una escuela se basa en hechos, creo que si soy bueno no importa de que prepa haya salido si no las calificaciones y el ser capas de hacer lo que se me pone en frente.

Mi hermano Subaru es mas relax que yo, aun es un niño… o creo que ya ni tan niño, me da risa saber que trae una perforación en la oreja mientras yo traigo un tatuaje que mis padres aun no ven, esto me da mucha risa ya que esta por fin madurando o mas bien aprendiendo de la vida. No me agrada la idea de que siempre se la pasen encargándome a mi hermano, él ya esta grande y yo debo continuar solo… ¡maldición! Me puse una de las almohadas es mi cara para evitar mirar lo que estaba a mi alrededor, aunque mi habitación siempre fue el lugar donde podía resguardarme de lo que me pasaba ahora no estaba lo suficientemente cómodo. Escuche como sonaba mi celular era mi amada Izumi.

-Hola amor-dijo toda feliz-

-Hola nena ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, solo quería escuchar tu voz.

-Hay amor tu siempre me sorprendes

-Bueno es porque te amo ¿tu no me amas?

-Claro que te amo-¿en realidad es amor? Neta no tengo ni puta idea de que sea verdad-

-¿Ya estas listo para irnos mañana a la playa?

-Pues listo, listo siempre he estado.

-Siempre con tus bromitas, sabes no sé que traje de baño ponerme… aun no se si esta bien el azul o uno blanco

-¡Ni se te ocurra ponerte el blanco!-dije incorporándome en mi cama-

-¿Porque no?

-No quiero que los demás te vean asi, sabes que soy muy celoso y…

-Bueno entonces ¿ni para ti me dejas que me lo ponga?

-Solo si después me dejas quitártelo-dije de la forma más sensual posible-

-Si es asi cuenta con ello-rio tímidamente-

-¿Nos vemos entonces en el aeropuerto?

-Claro, te estaré esperando con ansias

-¿Tu prima Luka irá?

-No, ella no puede, al parecer sus padres saldrán de viaje y ella irá con ellos asi que ella no va.

-Pobre Zero, estará solo.

-Si, es lo malo.

-Bueno amor tengo que colgar, mi hermano vino a buscarme-y era verdad, vi como Subaru me veía desde la puerta-

-Esta bien, cuídate te mando un beso enorme.

-Yo igual bye-termine la llamada para lanzar mi celular a otro lado, mire a mi hermano que me veía serio-¿Qué sucede?-dije-

-¿Porque no podemos llevarnos como antes?

-¿Porque dices eso?

-Sabes, yo siempre te admire, siempre he deseado ser como tu, te veo y me es imposible entender como una persona tan seria como tu se ha convertido en esto-me señalo- tienes muchos amigos que se ve que te aprecian, tienes una novia que te ama y yo… yo solo soy una persona sin verdaderos amigos

-¿Y los tipos que tienes de amigos no lo son?

-Son mis amigos pero… siento que no es una verdadera amistad… algo falta, salimos a bares, antros, conocemos gente, ellos tienen novias pero aun asi falta la confianza, yo no puedo decirles que me gusta una chica asi abiertamente ya que presiento que no me dirán nada o que se yo.

-Pensé que te llevabas bien con ellos…

-No, no se es algo difícil de explicar.

-Subaru, aunque estemos en diferentes preparatorias sabes bien que siempre serás mi hermano, ahora si ya casi no pasamos tiempo juntos es por lo mismo de la prepa y…

-Y tu relación con tu novia y con amigos, si entiendo que hay prioridades…

-Subaru no digas eso…

-Entiendo lo que debe ser tener un hermano como yo… todo aburrido y sin amigos

-¡Subaru no exageres! Sabes bien que ambos elegimos caminos separados y tú aun asi lo aceptaste

-¡Tal ves sea porque a comparación de ti yo si deseo salir adelante!

-Haber nena, sabes bien que yo quiero salir adelante por mi mismo, a mi no me importa la posición de mi padre, yo quiero que todos sepan que yo Kamui Shiro soy un profesionista por mi propia cuenta.

-Kamui estas mal.

-¡No Subaru, si tu lo piensas asi ni modo es mi problema es mi vida y el que la va a joder soy yo no tu!

-Ves como has cambiado…-bajo la mirada-

-Da igual-observe como entraba para sentarse en mi cama-

-¿Y como vas con tu novia?

-Es importante eso-dije sonriendo-

-¿quiero saber quien es la candidata a ser parte de la familia?

-Por dios Subaru, no me voy a casar.

-Bueno uno nunca sabe…

-Izumi es genial, es buena chica… y puedo decir que me llevo muy bien con ella.

-¿Y Saeko?

-Sabía que me la mencionarías…

-Bueno es que la chica pregunta mucho por ti.

-Pero solo fue un desliz y…

-¿Ella fue tu primera amante?

-¿Saeko?-el afirmo con un movimiento, yo solo comencé a reír- no, ella fue la tercera

-¿Quién fue la primera?

-Oye hermano no te voy a decir quienes fueron mis amantes

-Bueno es que jamás pensé que tú Kamui tuvieras amantes.

-Puedes esperar todo de mí.

-Hasta el tatuaje que te hiciste…

-Exacto-me levante para irme a mi consola de juegos y encenderá- ¿juegas conmigo? Quiero golpear a alguien en WWE.

-¿Y yo soy el indicado?

-Bueno hermano, siempre me has dado guerra en ese juego asi que creo que es conveniente que veamos si esta vez yo soy el que gana 10 veces seguidas

-¡Va!

Comenzamos el juego para asi olvidar la pequeña discusión que habíamos tenido, la verdad admito que si había cambiado respecto a la relación que tenia con mi hermano pero debe entender que ya no es lo mismo, no quiero que por una pendejada que yo haga el resulte afectado, obvio mis amigos también lo serán pero todos salimos juntos y pues sea como sea mi hermano me preocupa…. No quiero meterlo en problemas mayores, la verdad siento lastima por él, pensé que sus amigos le brindaban apoyo en todo pero por lo que veo son unas personas falsas como todos los riquillos esos, lastima que mi hermano cayera en ese mundo, creo que debería pensar seriamente en mudarme a esa prepa, tal vez asi mi hermano vuelva a sonreír como antes, son tonterías pero la sangre llama.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos temprano para ingresar a la camioneta que por parte de mi padre había pasado a recogernos para llevarnos al aeropuerto. Subimos mi hermano y yo todos desvelados con unas gafas de sol obscuras, vaya que nuestras caras se veían muy mal, estúpidas desveladas que se atreven a dañar mi hermoso rostro, estúpido Yaten por pegarme lo vanidoso.

Llegamos al aeropuerto minutos mas tarde, ya estaba la mayoría de los chicos solo faltaban los Kou mas otros chicos, como por ejemplo Light, Hanabusa y algunos Kronos.

-¡Amor!-escuche como alguien gritaba para después sentir unos brazos rodeándome el cuello, era Izumi quien me recibía toda amorosa, la abrace-

-Hola nena…

-¿Porque esa carita?

-Desvelado por un videojuego…

-Ah ya veo-mi hermano solo se hizo aun lado pero yo lo tome de la maleta jalándolo hacia donde estaba-

-¿A donde vas enano?

-A buscar a los chicos y…

-Ni madres, conocerás mi desmadre y después te vas a buscar a las nenas esas, mira te presento a mi novia Izumi, Izumi él es Subaru mi hermano menor.

-Hola cuñado-mi chica le guiño un ojo para después tomar la mano que mi hermano había extendido en señal de saludo-

-Hola…

-Bien Subaru, te enseñare como es el desmadre según los chicos alfa asi que de mi lado no te mueves si es que quieres divertirte.

-Pero y mis….

-Ni madres, conoces a esos tipos como son asi que ahora dame una oportunidad de hacerte entender porque he cambiado.

-Pero…

-¡Nada!

-¡Nena!-vi como Lelouch llegaba a mi lado junto con Shirley- hola Izumi

-Hola Lelouch, Shirley tan linda como siempre.

-¿Y yo? ¿A mi no me dirás nada?

-Lelouch en si a veces me sorprendes ¿no eres gay?

-Sabía que dirían eso ¿y Yaten?

-Aun no llega, ya sabes como es de dormilón-vi como mi hermano comenzaba a impacientarse- mira te presento a mi hermano ¿creo que ya lo había hecho no?

-Si es Subaru.

-Hola-dijo mi hermano-

-Bien nena, quiero enseñarle a mi hermano nuestro desmadre, quero que entienda que por algo cambie.

-Bueno todos sabemos que cambiaste por culpa de Yaten.

-Haber Lelouch ¿solo Yaten hacia su desmadre? ¿A poco él fue el único en proclamarse el rey demonio y no sé que madres mas?-las chicas rieron-

-Amor-Izumi me hablaba- me llevo a Shirley, las chicas nos están esperando por allá, te veo cuando ingresemos al avión

-Claro amor- y con un beso las chicas se despidieron-

-Bueno ya Kamui, esta bien…

-¡Hola chicos!-los castañitos junto con Eriol llegaban, Zero venia detrás de ellos con cara de amargado-

-Hola, Zero ¿porque esa cara de amargado?

-Bueno mi querido Kamui, por si no sabes mí amada Luka no vendrá al viaje asi que eso explica mi cara de mal humorado.

-¡Conocerás mas chicas!-decía Lelouch-

-Para mi la única es Luka asi que será difícil que eso suceda.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirando como llegaban todos los de la prepa Kronos, mi hermano quería ir con ellos pero yo lo tome del hombro evitando su partida, a los pocos minutos llegaron los Kou, vaya que pensé que Seiya no vendría pero cuando vi lo que mis hermosos y sensuales ojos vieron me quede con la cara de idiota… Yaten venia con Elizabeth mientras Taiki venia solo y Seiya… este tipo venia con Kallen ¿Qué demonios paso aquí? Yaten llego a donde estaba mirándome sonriente, su novia se había ido con su bolita de amigas.

-¿Qué paso?-dije seriamente-

-Pues asi como tu estas yo estoy peor

-¿Pero que fue lo que paso?-preguntaba Suzaku-

-Pues Kallen llego a nuestra casa y dijo que venia por Seiya para irse juntos al aeropuerto, a mí también me sorprendió eso pero creo que solo es una amistad ya que no se acercan mucho.

-Creo que es lo que le hizo bien a tu hermano ¿o no?-pregunto Lelouch- al menos ya se le subió el animo.

-En eso tienes razón pero no se algo me preocupa, en ambos es difícil de creer lo que esta pasando

-¿Porque dices que en ambos?

-Bueno es que Taiki anda con Amy pero al mismo tiempo esta con Ruka asi que he ahí el desastre.

-Tus hermanos están confundidos ¿y tu? ¿Que tal?

-Yo todo relax aunque algo me confunde aun pero luego les digo.

Nos quedamos mirando la parejita que hacia Kallen y Seiya, al parecer todos lo habían notado ya que no les quitaban la mirada de encima, Gakupo por su parte estaba en silencio mirando sin hacer ningún movimiento, mientras los demás hablaban sin que los demás escucháramos, vaya que esto seria interesante.

* * *

_Next capi_


	15. Y comenzamos de nuevo

_Espero les agrade..._

* * *

Capitulo 14

Y comenzamos de nuevo..

"_En nuestros locos intentos, renunciamos a lo que somos por lo que esperamos ser"_

Seiya POV

El que todos me vean con Kallen cercas es motivo para hablar en voz baja, la verdad a mi también me sorprende este cambio, jamás esperé que Kallen me invitara al cine y que eso me diera una oportunidad de enamorarla. Recuerdo que entre a darme un baño mientras ella mes esperaba en mi habitación para irnos al cine.

Flash Back

-Solo me pongo una camisa y nos vamos-dije mientras salía del baño solo con mi pantalón de mezclilla puesto, la vi ella estaba mirando algunos mangas que tenia-

-¿Te agrada el Hentai?

-¡Oye!-le quite uno de la mano- ¿Qué haces mirando esto? Solo es para adultos.

-Lo mismo que tu, solo los veía además tu tampoco eres adulto

-Oye eso no esta en justificación.

-Ya Seiya, eres hombre y es normal que te agrade eso.

-Vaya, eres rara-dije mirándola con una leve sonrisa-

-¿Por qué?

-Porque otra chica ya se hubiera asustado y me hubiera llamado depravado

-Bueno, creo que no soy ese tipo de chicas que se asustan con cualquier cosa –observe como me miro, como su rostro adquirió un sonrojado… vaya ¿aun causo esas sensaciones en ella?-

-Termino de cambiarme y nos vamos.

-Esta bien-dijo mientras volvía a poner la mirada en otro manga que tenía, al menos ese era mas relax que el que estaba mirando- Sabes Seiya, te pareces un poco a mi hermano…

-¿Por qué dices eso?-dije mientras buscaba una camisa que resaltara mis encantos-

-Bueno, a mi hermano varias veces le encontré este tipo de mangas, la verdad me daba risa su cara que ponía de loco cuando descubría que yo lo había cachado en la maroma.

-Ya veo-encontré mi camisa negra, esa que tanto me encanta… no se pero siento que el negro resalta mucho en mi, me acerque a donde estaban mi perfume y desodorante, esos que son en aerosol que según los comerciales te prometen que traerás a las chicas arrastrando la cobija, vaya que son cosas de la mercadotecnia, yo no necesito eso a mi las chicas me siguen con o sin eso encima, claro me pongo un poco por lo mismo de que me gusta oler perfectamente, además de que cuando abrazo a alguien me encanta dejarla marcada con mi perfume es algo asi como marcar un territorio. Sentí como me rodeaban con los brazos, obvio sabia quien era ya que esa sensación solo ella me lo hace sentir, cerré mis ojos mientras sentía a esta linda chica, vaya que tan solo con un ligero rose de sus manos me ponía a vibrar y que decir de como me ponía hablando sexualmente- No te entiendo-dije en voz baja- me sorprendes mucho.

-No digas más que puedo arrepentirme de lo que estoy haciendo…

-¿Eres capaz de dejarme de abrazar?

-Bueno si el gran Seiya Kou se pone a decir tonterías soy capaz de darle hasta un golpe.

-Entonces me quedare en silencio ya que me agrada lo que estoy sintiendo…-me di la vuelta para abrazarla y sentirla mas cerca de mi-Vaya Kallen me encantas como no tienes idea…

-Lo sé, soy un amor.

-Que modesta-esbocé una sonrisa-

-Asi debe ser… -sentí como tomaba mi rostro en sus manos para mirarme a los ojos- te quiero Seiya pero no quiero que esto se malinterprete…

-Yo no estoy malinterpretando nada.

-Es porque aun no actuó

-¿Y que es lo que harás?

-Esto-se acercó a mi presionando sus labios con los míos, vaya que volver a sentirlos hizo que mis sentidos enloquecieran, que quisieran perderse en ellos miles de veces-Simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti-dijo después de haber terminado de besarme-

-¿Y tu crees que yo si puedo hacerlo?

-Bueno Seiya, esto se debe comenzar con el pie derecho asi que habrá que comenzar ahora

-¿Entonces tengo la posibilidad de hacerte mi novia?

-Podría decirse que si, pero te costara mucho Seiya Kou-me guiño el ojo mientras abotonaba mi camisa, se acercó a mi depositando un ligero beso tibio en mi cuello-apresúrate que no llegaremos a ver la película que tanto quiero ver

-¿No es romance verdad?-pregunte mientras terminaba de arreglarme-

-No, quiero ver una sangrienta, algo de acción o ya mínimo de terror aunque esas me dan más risa que miedo.

-Bueno entonces vámonos- había terminado de arreglarme rápidamente, la tome de la mano para salir rápido de casa e irnos al cine, la verdad me era sorprendente mi cambio de humor, primero pensaba en ser la persona mas cruel del mundo y ahora llegaba ella y me hacia cambiar por completo de opinión, vaya que esta chica me tenia loco-

Salimos ingresando al auto, la ayude a subirse para asi irnos, había un poco de trafico pero eso ni si quiera me molesto, en otra ocasión ya hubiera estado gritando pero ahora me sentí relajado, tal vez era por estar con Kallen.

Llegamos al cine, bajamos del auto para ir directamente a la taquilla y comprar los boletos, ya era algo tarde lo que daba a entender que había bastante gente, a veces me molesta ir al cine por lo mismo, no tolero los lugares con muchas personas… creo que a veces me parezco a mi hermano, somos iguales en ese aspecto aunque yo soy mas relax ya que es el momento indicado para que las chicas me observen y se derritan por mí.

-¿Y bien que película veremos?

-Ah no se Seiya ¿Cómo cual te agradaría?

-Mientras no digas que quieres ver Amanecer parte 2 me doy por bien servido.

-¡Oye quería ver a Jasper en acción!

-¿Entonces ese rubio con cara de niño estreñido te gusta?-dije mientras ella me señalaba en el cartel el chico que le gustaba-

-Se llama Jasper y es el mejor de todos los vampiros.

-Si quieres ver un verdadero vampiro será mejor que veas la película Entrevista con el vampiro porque esos que te agradan a ti solo brillan ¿eso que?

-¡Seiya! No digas eso mira que yo amo intensamente a Jasper-ok la verdad si alguien la viera como yo ahora me podría asegurar que son estrellas las que salen de sus ojos-

-Kallen mejor veamos Silent Hill 2 veamos que tan malos son los zombis o los quemados o no sé qué madres sean.

-¿Ah? Seiya porfaaaaa.

-Esta bien, pero tú me prometiste que no veríamos nada romántico.

-Oye yo solo lo dije porque sé que a ustedes no les agrada nada de eso, además yo te invite.

-Pero yo voy a pagar.

-Pues entonces tú entras a ver tu película de zombis y yo veo a mi Jasper.

-¡Oye era ver la película juntos mas no por separado!

-Entonces veamos a Jasper en acción.

-Esta bien-dije suspirando en resignación-

Me acerque a la taquilla para comprar los boletos, después nos dirigimos a la dulcería para llenarnos de palomitas, refresco y algunos dulces. Me sentía muy tranquilo al estar con Kallen; esperamos unos minutos en lo que entrabamos para ver la función, lo único que no me parecía era ver esa película, esos no son vampiros parecen maripositas disfrazadas de ammm ¿zombies? Bueno si ya sé que quería ver una película de zombies pero este no es el caso, creo que el amor me hace más tonto de lo que soy.

La fila estaba larga para entrar a ver esas cosas de nenas, resignado escuchaba como Kallen decía que esperaba encontrar buenos lugares para ver a Jasper ¿Quién coños era Jasper? La verdad voy a ver una película que ni sé de qué carajos trata, bueno si se mas o menos la trama pero jamás en mi vida la he visto.

-Seiya sentémonos en medio-Kallen corrió tal cual niña que va a recibir un regalo, yo solo la seguía resignado con la charola llena de palomitas y los dos vasos de refresco, casi llegaba sin palomitas por lo mismo de llegar rápido junto con Kallen ¿qué otra me quedaba? Solo cumplirle sus caprichos –

Nos sentamos en medio para ver mejor la película, después esperamos a que comenzara la función, yo no decía nada solo comía palomitas en silencio.

-¿Qué sucede Seiya?

-Nada ¿hay mucha chica no lo crees?

-Bueno es que la mayoría viene a ver a Edward Collen, hay diferentes tipos de chicas por ejemplo el Team Edward, el Team Jacob y otras como yo Team Jasper aunque no le hacen mucha propaganda a mi novio.

-¿Quién es ese wey? Neta tengo una idea de la trama pero no me interesa verlo, además como que ¿Teams? ¿Eso qué?

-Ya Seiya te agradará la película- sentí como tomaba entre sus manos mi mano para acariciarla tiernamente con la yema de sus dedos, vaya que ese sentimiento me dio un ligero estremecimiento de tan solo sentirla-

Los anuncios comenzaron lo que hicieron olvidarme un poco de lo que estaba sintiendo, bebía un poco de refresco mientras se dignaba la mugrosa película a empezar. Miraba a alrededor para ver cuanto tipo como yo fue obligado a ver esa película, algunos tipos aprovechaban eso para abrazar a la chica o bien tomarla de la mano… malditos novatos.

La película comenzaba con una tipa de cara aburrida con vestido azul todo feo, vaya que película tan fea, bueno el punto es que llevaban a la tipa a ver a ¿Su bebé? ¿Esa madre que es? ¿Los vampiros pueden tener hijos? Neta esta película es más cómica que ver Scary Movie.

-Oye Kallen-dije en voz baja-

-¿Qué sucede?-me respondió de la misma forma-

-¿A poco los vampiros pueden tener hijos?

-Bueno en si no pueden pero ella no era vampiro pero cuando se caso con Edward tuvieron cositas que ver y pues he ahí el bebé

-Ah ya veo ¿Qué estupidez es esta? ¿Y quién coños es Edward?

-Ese el que se ve que muere por Bella.

-¿Quién coños es Bella?

-Esa que tiene el vestido azul

-La de la cara de aburrida, shale que fea vieja.

-Shhh Seiya no molestes asi.

-Pero ¿a poco si pueden tener bebés? Oye pero ¡esas madres están muertas! Como es posible que puedan tener hijos si sus espermas están muertos… lo único bueno y provechoso de eso es que pueden tener el sexo que quieran, te imaginas ¡tener sexo sin preocuparte de que salga embarazada!

-Seiya, Bella salió embarazada porque ella aún era humana y….

-Pero el padre no era humano asi que no hay coherencia, asi que déjame decirte mí querido Edward cara pálida que… te hicieron de chivo los tamales…

-Hay Seiya que cosas dices…

-¿Y quien es mi competencia?

-¿Competencia?

-Si, quien carajos es gasparin o taraste o ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba el wey que te gustaba?

-Se llama Jasper y no es ningún wey.

-Para mí lo es, además ¿esos weyes se convierten en lobos? Neta la tipa que lo escribió fumo mucha marihuana.

-Es como Harry Potter Seiya Kou

-¡Momento! A Harry Potter me lo respetas ese es el mejor mago después de amm no sé quién pero es buena esa saga, está que estamos mirando se me hace una mamada.

-Seiya-me miro molesta- no comiences a criticar mis gustos.

-No es eso Kallen simplemente se me hace una tontería esta película.

-Esta bien tal vez tengas un poco de razón ahora déjame verla a gusto que ahí esta ¡Jasper!

Me dedique a observar a mi competencia ¿ese wey que? No niego que su novia este muy hot pero ¡¿ese wey que?! Ok tal vez sea rubio ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene ese que yo no tenga? ¿Colmillos? Ah ya que es vampiro y no deja de brillar, brilla más que unos zapatos recién voleados sii, eso ni el mejor voleador puede lograrlo… shale si yo fuera vampiro ¿cómo sería mi vida? Haría lo que el tal Edward Collen con Kallen y después la haría mi esposa y tendríamos ¿un hijo? Obvio no le pondría como ellos a su hijo, que mamada de nombre, me recuerda a la rana rene y eso que no es como en el examen de Yaten que puso Rene la rana como el descubridor de la… no me acuerdo que madres pero bueno. Continúe comiendo palomitas y bebiendo refresco en lo que terminaba mi martirio, por dios si mis hermanos me vieran se reirían de mi.

La película transcurría y Kallen veía toda sorprendida, me parece que hasta lloro cuando empezaron a morir los tipos esos, quitarles la cabeza ¿y con eso se deshacen? Por eso la gente esta como esta, o bien loca o escribiendo tonterías en fanfiction, yo por eso seré social no quiero terminar como ellos. Voltee a ver a Kallen quien derramaba lagrimas al ver que mataron a Jasper, vaya eso ocasiona este tipo, aclare mi garganta quite el bote de las palomitas de en medio de nosotros al igual que mi refresco, levante el respaldo donde pones tu refresco para asi acercarme mas a Kallen y abrazarla, pensé que no aceptaría mi abrazo por lo mismo de que la había molestado con mis comentarios pero ella gustosa me acepto mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con su servilleta ¡maldito Jasper! ¿Por qué coños te moriste? Bueno si deja a Alise sola yo la quiero para mi, ok ya estoy diciendo incoherencias.

-¿Por qué se murió Jasper? Debía morir Bella por zorra…

-Todo es culpa de los valaturis-Kallen me miro sorprendida mientras reía-¿Por qué te ríes?

-No son valaturis, son los vulturis.

-Es igual.

-Hay Seiya.

Continuamos mirando la película hasta que por fin llego a su fin, gracias a santa Yuno por terminar mi martirio, en si nadie murió fue una mamada esta película que hace que pensemos otra cosa. Esperamos a que todos salieran mientras Kallen terminaba de calmarse, cuando por fin salimos ella se dirigió al baño para arreglar su maquillaje, yo solo la espere en una de las mesitas a que terminara. Miraba a todos lados veía que algunas chicas me guiñaban el ojo pero yo no les tomaba importancia, quería cambiar para bien, el olor a mantequilla y caramelo invadía mis pulmones, estaba como asqueado de tanta palomita ya que prácticamente yo fui el que se las acabo mientras Kallen lloraba como magdalena por ver morir al rubio estreñido ese.

-¿Seiya nos vamos?-Kallen había llegado-

-¿Quieres que pasemos a comer o bien quieres que vaguemos por toda la plaza?

-Pues si quieres mi compañía un rato por mí está bien.

-¿Te parece si vamos por un helado?

-Ok pero que sea de vainilla

Nos fuimos a una heladería para disfrutar de un suculento postre helado, tomamos asiento en lo que nos atendían para ponernos a platicar.

-Jamás me habían obligado a ver una película de esas.

-¿Serena nunca te dijo que vieran esa saga?

-Creo que vi crepúsculo pero no se me hizo tan mamona como esta película-la mesera llego tomando nuestra orden, después se retiro dejándonos solos-

-Bueno no eres el primero que piensa asi.

-Es que en mi caso no me agrada mucho el romance, soy más de acción o una guerra pero asi de ver como el chico se muere por la chica y…

-¿Y no eres asi?-me dijo mientras levantaba una ceja-

-No, no lo soy.

-Creo que estas mal-llegaron nuestro pedido, inmediatamente comencé a comer de mi helado-

-No estoy mal, simplemente veo las cosas diferentes desde otro ángulo.

-Seiya… estás loco.

-Claro que no… -observe como comía de su helado, la verdad me agradaba mucho Kallen pero… ¿cómo hacerle para robarle un beso? Me acerque mas a ella para asi robarle un poco de su helado que se veía estaba muy bueno-

-Oye es mi helado consíguete el tuyo.

-Nop, yo quería comer del tuyo asi que te aguantas.

-Entonces tú dame una probadita del tuyo

-Ahh noo, cómprate el tuyo

-Eres malo y cruel.

-En verdad quieres probar mi helado-ella afirmo con un movimiento, me levante para sentarme a un lado de ella, tome mi cuchara tomando un poco de helado, acerque el cubierto a su boca logrando que ella se acercara un poco más a mi sonrojada, en el momento que le daría la probada de mi cuchara decidí que lo mejor era comer yo ese trozo y besarla, lo hice, claro que al principio se sorprendió al verme comer lo que le iba a dar a probar pero cuando sintió mis labios fríos en sus tibios labios todo cambio… ella correspondió mi beso, nos besamos con tanta ternura, neta no quería que nadie nos detuviera en este beso tan maravilloso, era como estar cumpliendo lo que siempre soñé… sentir que me besaba porque también a ella le agradaba. Cuando nos comenzó a faltar el oxígeno nos separamos no sin antes tomar mi rostro entre las manos de ella-

-Fue el mejor helado que jamás he probado

-¿Y no te gustaría probarlo siempre?

-Si, me agrada esa idea pero…

-¿Vamos muy rápido?

-Creo que sí, siento que debemos ser más pacientes en cuanto a tener una relación

-Kallen ¿porque salías con Gakupo?

-Me agrada su compañía pero…-suspiro hondo- creo que no es lo que busco.

-¿Crees?

-Si, pero mejor cambiemos de tema

-Creo que tienes razón…-continúe comiendo de mi helado-

-¿Iras a la reunión en Cancún?

-Creo que sería buena idea aunque…

-¿Aun no deseas juntarte con tus amigos?

-Ellos no son mis amigos

-Seiya… claro que son tus amigos, ponte en su lugar de ellos, ellos también están preocupados por ti, ellos no sabían cómo decirte lo de Serena…

-Debían decírmelo de frente, debían ser sinceros conmigo

-Seiya… recuerda cómo te ponías con Yaten o con Zero cuando ambos hablaban mal de Serena, recuerda que siempre la defendiste, dime ¿crees que era fácil decírtelo?

-Ya sé que no Kallen pero… no se simplemente quería sinceridad

-Y la tienes con ellos, es solo que ese era un tema delicado, no es como ir y decirte "hey Seiya Serena esta con Darien", no es asi de fácil, hay que hacer las cosas bien…

-Lo sé pero es difícil llevarlo a cabo…

-Seiya piénsalo, dales la oportunidad de seguir esa amistad, todos se llevan muy bien, creo que es lo mejor, no tires a la basura esa amistad…

-Gracias Kallen, lo tomare en cuenta

-Pero hazlo Seiya, no lo dejes en el aire…

Terminamos nuestro helado para después salir a la plaza y vagar por toda ella, nos divertimos mucho ya que decíamos cada cosa que se nos ocurría. Recorrimos toda la plaza para después retirarnos y llevar a Kallen a su casa ahí fue cuando el silencio se hizo presente y cuando mi mente comenzó a preguntarse miles de cosas… Al llegar a su casa nos quedamos mirando por unos minutos, vi como su hermano salía de su casa mirándome, es normal que me quieran matar con la mirada pues ya saben de celos entre hermanos.

-Gracias por tu compañía Kallen…

-De nada Seiya, la verdad me alegra que ya estés mejor…

-Es gracias a ti…

-No comiences con sentimentalismos Seiya, digamos que yo no quiero verte decaído por una estupidez, vuelve a ser el Seiya animado, aquel que no se ponía triste…

-Tienes razón…-me acerque a ella dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla-

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?-decía abriendo sus ojos después de que terminara de darle el beso-

-¿Quieres que estemos a prueba de lo que pueda pasar entre nosotros?

-Me agrada la idea…

-Hare todo lo posible por que seas mi novia Kallen

-Y yo estaré gustosa en ver que es lo que haces…

Fin de Flash Back

Habíamos abordado el avión, cada quien se sentó en pareja para disfrutar del viaje, la verdad me hubiera agradado mas que todos los chicos estuviéramos juntos para asi ir echando desmadre aunque al ver que Kallen estaba a mi lado era la mejor compañía, no porque cambie a mis amigos por ella, no yo no soy como Usui que actúa a lo idiota o bueno al menos ahora no quiero actuar asi.

Creo que estar con ella me hizo reflexionar sobre mi comportamiento con los demás chicos, tal vez exagere en decirles que eran unos traidores al no decirme qué onda con Serena, ahora lo pienso mejor y me doy cuenta que yo también no hubiera sabido que hacer si estuviera en el mismo dilema que ellos, es meterse en problemas aunque aún asi yo mínimo hubiera hecho el intento de decir el problema… Aun asi no los perdonaría por completo, debía mantenerme aun distante en cuanto su amistad ya que aún no se me quitaba el coraje de aquel problema…

Kallen se mantenía callada todo el viaje, veía como Gakupo la miraba con insistencia pero obvio no decía nada ya que veía que yo me había percatado de su insistencia. Yaten iba con su novia Elizabeth, a este niño algo le pasaba ya que lo veía tan pensativo.

Horas mas tarde llegamos al aeropuerto internacional de Cancún, obvio desde arriba pudimos admirar el enorme océano caribeño, vaya que era hermoso ese azul que solo se veía ahí. Minutos mas tarde bajábamos del avión, inmediatamente sentimos el cambio de aire, la diferencia que se siente en ese ecosistema. Fuimos a donde estaban las bandas que entregaban el equipaje para asi retirarnos a nuestro hotel cinco estrellas, un autobús estaba esperándonos.

Ya en el autobús nos dirigimos al hotel, vaya que estábamos todos inquietos al no saber qué tipo de hotel nos tocaría, Lelouch era el que lucía más relajado al parecer sabía bien a donde íbamos.

-¡Hey Lelouch!-dije, todos me voltearon a ver sorprendidos-

-¿Que sucede Seiya?-pregunto el chico de ojos lilas-

-¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

-Sí, si lo sé pero es mejor que esperen a ver el lugar donde llegaremos.

Después de una hora llegamos a la zona hotelera, vaya que se veía hermosa la vista, había mucho turista por los alrededores la verdad nuestra pupila disfrutaba de lo que veía, continuamos nuestro camino hasta que el autobús dio vuelta en una zona que se veía era privada, solo se veía una enorme cantidad de arbustos, una cancha de tenis y una de golf, después comenzaron a verse miles de casitas pequeñas donde al parecer se hospedaba la gente. El autobús se detuvo frente a un enorme lugar donde ya estaban esperándonos algunos trabajadores del área.

-Buenas tardes-dijo uno de los empleados al vernos bajar a todos, al parecer era el gerente- esperamos que su viaje haya sido de su agrado, ahora esperamos que su estancia sea igual de placentera. Estamos en una playa privada, esto es propiedad del señor Charles Vi Britania, él llegará hoy en la noche junto con la directora Yuko, en unos momentos les daremos sus habitaciones individuales para cada uno y una pulsera que los acredita huéspedes. Como podrán ver pueden disfrutar de las canchas de tenis y golf asi también como la playa y todo lo demás está a su servicio, si necesitan algo no duden en llamar a la recepción ahí nosotros nos encargaremos de cualquier problema que tengan. Ahora si no es mucha molestia podrían seguirme para darles sus pulseras.

Todos nos adentramos en la recepción ahí algunos tomaron asiento y otros como los Kronos se dedicaron a mirar a los alrededores, había varios cuadros en las paredes, unos de muchos atardeceres pero hubo uno que capto más nuestra atención… había una imagen de una familia grande, estaba un caballero de cabello castaño claro y una chica de cabello largo negro, cerca de ellos estaban sus hijos era uno rubio, otros dos de cabello negro… ¿era Lelouch?

-¿Lelouch Lamperouge?-hablo el encargado de la recepción- pase a que le demos su número de habitación y su pulsera-todos miraron al chico, en definitiva acababan de descubrir que en verdad era él el de la imagen…

Después de que le entregaron las llaves dos trabajadores de la playa privada lo escoltaron a su habitación, obvio antes de eso se despidió de su novia, a todos nos parecía demasiado raro ver como cuidaban a Lelouch ¿Por qué tanta precaución? ¿A caso la playa privada era de su padre? Bueno eso era verdad pero… ¿no se suponía que su padre no quería que supieran que Lelouch era su hijo? Todo esto es confuso…

-Seiya-voltee a ver a Kallen que me llamaba- al parecer las chicas estaremos en un área diferente que la de los chicos, te parece bien si nos vemos más tarde, prometo buscarte

-Si pero no te alejes mucho de mi ¿quieres?-ella me sonrió para después despedirse de mi con un ligero beso en los labios, obvio Gakupo me fulmino con la mirada pero eso a mí no me importo, para mi ahora lo importante era vivir la vida junto con mi Kallen.

Kamui POV

Era sorprendente ver a Seiya hablándole a Lelouch, la verdad todos pensábamos que ya se le había pasado el coraje, bueno al menos Kallen ayudo en algo… si, nosotros hablamos con ella para que se acercara más a él.

Flash Back

Estábamos en casa de Lelouch, era un momento donde nosotros los chicos decidimos estar sin las chicas y divertirnos como antes.

-¿Y entonces que haremos con Seiya? Al parecer no quiere ir al viaje que haremos.

-Zero debemos buscar una forma de levantarle el ánimo

-¿Disfrazamos a Mina de Serena para que le pida perdón?-dijo Eriol-

-¡Eres un estúpido Eriol!-respondía molesto Yaten-

-¡Ya calmados!-dije mientras me ponía de pie- es preocupante ver a Seiya asi de alejado pero…

-Debemos hablar con Kallen-decía Lelouch mientras bebía un poco de refresco- ella es la única que puede hacer cambiar de parecer a Seiya.

-¿Y porque Kallen?-pregunto confuso Yaten-

-Porque si mas no recuerdo Seiya quería que Kallen estuviera con él, asi que si ella hablara con él y no se…

-No me voy a sacrificar por él-respondía una voz femenina que ingresaba en la habitación-

-¿Kallen?

-¿Porque me invocan y después se quedan mirándome como si fuera un fantasma?

-Bueno Kallen creo que ya nos escuchaste –decía Lelouch levantándose para tomar la mano de la pelirroja- toma asiento y piensa bien si quieres hacer eso…

-Haber nenita-decía Kallen- mira Lelouch yo no soy plato de segunda mesa y si Seiya está pasando por eso es porque algo debe y tiene que pagarlo.

-¿Kallen tu no amaste a mi hermano?-preguntaba Yaten-

-¿Y a ti que te importa si lo amo o no?

-Vaya nena tienes carácter-decía Yaten mientras se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa maliciosa- a mí no me vas a venir a intimidar con tu ¿y a ti que te importa? A mí me importa y mucho asi que o me dices la verdad o de aquí no sales hasta que confieses.

-No te tengo miedo Yaten-Kallen se puso de pie molesta- ¿crees que te tengo miedo a ti? Por favor Yaten Kou no sabes con quien te estas metiendo además…

-Tu amas a mi hermano solo que por su puta manera de pensar siempre están haciendo a un lado sus verdaderos sentimientos, porque carajos no se amarran bien los ovarios y dicen que quieren estar con uno, porque no dicen que en verdad nos aman y dejan su puto orgullo a un lado…

-¡Vaya el niño ha crecido! Te hizo pensar bien el abandono de Mina.

-Já, crees que es por eso que cambie, por favor Kallen eso hasta un ciego lo ve asi que no vengas a joderme con el tema de Mina, ya ella es cosa del pasado, es alguien que para mí ahora no vale la pena.

-¿Ni cuando te metiste con ella?

-¿Y tú? ¿No sería el mismo caso cuando te metiste con mi hermano?

-Tu ganas Yaten-tomo asiento- No es necesario que me pidan que vaya a verlo, igual pensaba hacerlo, a decir verdad siento feo lo que le está pasando.

-¿Entonces porque cuando íbamos a decírtelo te ibas a negar?

-Porque no quiero que me vean vulnerable, Lelouch tú también sabes de eso, te ha pasado asi que…

-Olvidemos la vulnerabilidad y mejor pensemos en sacar adelante a Seiya

-Zero tiene razón-decía Kamui- ¿Kallen que piensas hacer?

-Lo que dice Yaten, tragarme mi orgullo y buscarlo... Lo extraño mucho…

-Y a Seiya le agradara tu visita-decía Yaten sonriéndole-

-Momento y Gakupo ¿Qué onda con ese wey?-preguntaba Suzaku que hasta ese momento estaba callado-

-Gakupo solo es mi amigo, yo no siento nada dela misma intensidad que de Seiya, con él es diferente y Gakupo es mas de ah… "mira estudio en tal escuela, soy el número uno en popularidad y…"

-¿Y con Seiya no es asi?-preguntaba Shaoran-

-¡Seiya jamás ha presumido de su popularidad! Además a mí me gusta Seiya tal y como es…

-¿Bueno entonces que harás?-pregunté-

-Eso es cosa mía, ustedes déjenmelo a mí y tendrán a Seiya feliz de la vida…

Vaya que siempre me sorprendía esta chica, la verdad tenía razón Lelouch, es la única que puede hacer cambiar a Seiya de humor… solo espero que funcione.

Fin de Flash Back.

Vaya que si funciono porque ahora los veo muy felices juntos, que bueno que es asi… solo esperemos que sea duradero.

* * *

_Y bien? creo que algunas cosas van tomando su camino... espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos la proxima semana _

_Saludos xoxo_


	16. Escapar

Nuevo capi...

_Y de nuevo los personajes no me pertenecen, si fuera así Kallen ya seria mi esposa_

* * *

Capítulo 15

Escapar

"_De todas las maravillas que he oído, la que mayor asombro me causa es que los hombres tengan miedo."_

Yaten POV

Estaba en mi habitación, era muy lujosa y amplia, jamás pensé que el padre de Lelouch nos daría un hospedaje de esta magnitud, lamentablemente los Kronos también estaban aquí…

Mi hermano Seiya por fin me dirigía la palabra, era sorprendente el cambio que Kallen le había hecho, solo espero que ambos estén bien y que por fin se den una oportunidad de estar como novios…

Por otro lado estaba un poco preocupado por Lelouch, desde que llegamos fue el primero en ser escoltado a su habitación, pensé que el director Charles no quería que descubrieran que era su hijo, pero al parecer no fue asi… según rumores de los demás empleados Lelouch había sido llevado a un área extremadamente privada para los hijos de Charles, en ella no serían molestados y tendrían más lujos ¿pero de que le servía eso a Lelouch? Mi amigo no era de esas personas que no les gusta ser molestadas… vaya que es confuso. Me tire en mi cama queriendo descansar, debía reunirme con los chicos en el bar en media hora pero no tenía ganas de salir, además de que Elizabeth no me soltaba para nada, había optado por ser más cariñoso con ella y tal vez enamorarme, digo si Mina ya me olvido ¿porque yo no hacer lo mismo? Tal vez ayudaría a que este dolor que siento al verla con Ace se vaya desvaneciendo… Escuche como tocaban la puerta, tal vez era ella o alguno de los chicos, me levante a abrir y cuando me di cuenta era Lelouch quien estaba al pie de la entrada…

-¿Qué onda?-Lelouch entro empujándome para cerrar la puerta de un solo golpe, yo solo lo mire sorprendido- ¿Qué pasa wey?

-Estoy hasta la madre de que por ser hijo de Charles me traten como si fuera de la realeza ¿sabías que solo vine a ser encerrado como si fuera un reo? Son mamadas, pensé que era para divertirme pero si asi son las cosas esta misma noche me escapo y me voy a la zona hotelera

-Si wey ¿Y con que pagaras?

-Con tu dinero-dijo levantando los hombros-

-¿Oye y yo?

-Te daré mi tarjeta, si te preguntan diles que solo me llevaras a mí lo que estas por comprar.

-No wey, estas exagerando-dije cruzándome de brazos-

-¡Exagerando! ¡Yaten mi padre quiere verme en cuanto llegue!

-¿Y?

-¡¿Como que Y?! Si mi padre me quiere ver es porque nada bueno saldrá de aquí…

-¿Qué piensas que está planeando?

-No sé, ya intente comunicarme con Cornelia pero no me contesta.

-¿Y ella que tiene que ver en esto?

-Mi madre siempre le cuenta los planes de mi padre.

-¿Y Yuffi porque no fue encarcelada como tú?

-Lamentablemente mi padre nos pone más atención a los hombres, dice que nosotros cargaremos con el apellido Vi Britania asi que debemos ser los que más sobresalgamos … además Yuffi es una niña muy consentida, siempre ha tenido lo que se le da su gana.

-Pero ¿porque no se centra solo en tu hermano el rubio…?

-Porque mi hermano el rubio estará a cargo de la prepa que dirige mi padre.

-¿Y tú?

-De los negocios internacionales.

-¿Y tú porque más?

-No lo sé…-vi como agachaba su mirada- a veces quisiera ser como mi hermano…

-¿Rubio?

-Ese no… yo tengo otro hermano pero ese se fue al extranjero, es algo que… uhmm es difícil de explicar.

-Nada es difícil para ti de explicar mejor dime qué onda, neta ¿Qué piensas que quiera hacer tu padre?

-No lo sé Yaten, pero conociendo a mi padre puede ser algo que no me agradara nada…

-Ya wey, vayamos a beber con los chicos y después nos preocupamos por ver cómo sacarte del pleito de tu padre

-Já solo que me emancipe…

-Bueno wey, bien podrías hacerlo.

Comenzamos a reír mientras salíamos de mi habitación, algunos empleados del lugar le decían a Lelouch que debía retirarse a su habitación pero él les decía que no lo iban a obligar a nada, otros solo lo saludaban con mucho respeto. Llegamos al bar encontrándonos con todos los chicos, las chicas al parecer estaban en la piscina, entre ellas estaba Shirley y Elizabeth que por primera vez las veía convivir juntas sin pelear.

Seiya se encontraba con Kallen en la playa, se veían contentos asi que decidimos no molestarlos, los chicos y yo comenzamos a festejar con algunos cocteles, aun me preocupaba mi amigo… solo espero que no sea nada grave.

Kamui POV

Estábamos en el bar riéndonos de nuestras estupideces, Lelouch y Yaten llegaron minutos después, por fin estábamos todos reunidos divirtiéndonos bueno en mi caso era asi ya que mi hermano solo me miraba… vaya que sería difícil ayudarlo a entrar en el desmadre.

-Para celebrar que ganamos deberíamos de irnos a un antro-agrego Eriol- ¿Qué les parece?

-Pero tenemos a las chicas aquí…-decía Suzaku-

-Pues escapémonos, es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso, se imaginan si les pedimos permiso ellas por su puesto se negarían

-Y más con lo que paso en Acapulco

-¡Ya! Esas fueron las mejores vacaciones o más bien mini vacaciones que tuvimos

-De eso todos estamos seguros pero…

-Ya vayamos-agrego Yaten- lo que tenga que pasar que pase…

-Además debo enseñarle a mi hermano el desmadre que hacemos

-Uyyy Kamui enseñando a su hermano ¿Quién lo diría? ¿En verdad quieres ser como él?-pregunto Lelouch. Mi hermano solo me miro pensativo-

-¿Qué quieres que te responda Lelouch? Sabes bien que soy popular echando relajo

-Eso ni tú te la crees, sabes bien que eso fue cosa de un rato, jamás pensé que llegáramos a tanto

-¿Y aun tienes tu perfo de la lengua?

-Claro, eso mis padres no lo saben –volteamos a ver a Yaten quien bebía su Tom Collins-

-¿Qué? ¿Porque me miran asi?

-¿No escuchaste la pregunta?

-No… ¿qué? ¿Es algo interesante?

-Si Yaten…

-¿Cuál fue la pregunta?-decía sin importancia volviendo a retomar su bebida-

-Estúpido Yaten-decía Zero, él chico ni se inmuto para responderle-

-Ok neta este niño está mal

-¡Yaten!-ni asi se movió-

-Yaten Kou!

-¿eh?-volteo a vernos-

-Neta wey ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada… ¿nos vamos a ir de fiesta o no?

-Si asi estarás bien por mí vámonos

-Pues vámonos

Todos los chicos salimos sin que las chicas nos vieran, alquilamos un taxi de esos que son camionetas para que pudiéramos entrar todos, obvio las chicas no nos vieron y eso fue un punto a nuestro favor. Salimos del área donde estábamos hospedados para irnos al Coco Bongo, un lugar muy popular en la zona hotelera.

Entramos gracias al maravilloso poder Vi Britania, obvio Lelouch tuvo que llamarle al dueño del antro ya que los gorilas que estaban por guardianes del bar no se creían que él era hijo del magnate Charles.

Entramos dándonos cuenta de que estaríamos rodeados de muchas personas, el lugar estaba a reventar y que decir de la música. No sé cómo Lelouch obtuvo el poder de que le asignaran una mesa VIP, llegamos tomamos asiento esperando a que nos tomaran la orden.

-Una botella del mejor whisky que tengas-decía Lelouch-

-Enseguida les sirvo su orden…

-¡Oye! También una de vodka -agregó Yaten, todos lo miramos-¿Qué? Simplemente me agrada más el vodka que el whisky

-Si asi estarás feliz compartiremos esa felicidad contigo-dije riéndome, mi hermano solo me miro-

-¿Ya nos dirás que es lo que te sucede?

-No es nada grave, son solo suposiciones mías

-¿Y que son esas suposiciones?

-¡Ya wey! ¡Embarazaste a Elizabeth!-dijo Suzaku riéndose-

-No, con decirte que solo va una vez que tengo algo que ver con ella.

-¡Uyyyy! Eso suena cruel-agrego Shaoran-

-Cállate, tú ni siquiera has dejado de sonrojarte cada vez que besas a Sakura

-Bueno es que yo la respeto.

-Tanto es su respeto que jamás llegaran a nada

-¡Oye! Tal vez aun no lleguemos a nada, en un futuro puede ser posible que tengamos algo que ver

-Ya dejemos a las tortuguitas castañas a un lado-menciono Eriol- mejor dinos ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-No sé, ni yo mismo entiendo mi problema, algo no cuadra bien, algo no me deja estar tranquilo, siento que… que mi relación está basada en mentiras…

-¿Tu relación con quién?-pregunte- espero no sea con Elizabeth, ambos hacen excelente pareja-observe como mi hermano miro rápidamente a Yaten, a decir verdad note rara esa acción-

-¿Y eso de que me sirve? Y es obvio que es con ella con quien no ando bien, obvio no la amo, la aprecio pero no es amor, además de que…

En ese momento llego el mesero con nuestro pedido, dejo algunos vasos junto con una hielera, retirándose inmediatamente. Lelouch comenzó a servir las bebidas mientras los demás observábamos los alrededores, mi hermano aun parecía conejito asustado ya que aún se mantenía callado mirando alrededor.

Bebimos todos juntos claro no sin antes el salud por todos, mi hermano me miro y solo me sonrió bebió de su copa de hilo, era sorprendente verlo asi. Duramos un rato en silencio observando a las personas, mi hermano continuo bebiendo sin medirse.

-No te vayas a emborrachar

-Shhh esto lo tengo totalmente medido

-Subaru, no exageres… bueno si quieres exagerar hazlo, solo no hagas graciosadas ¿ok?

-¡Claro!

-Y bien Yaten-lo mire- ¿ya nos vas a decir que problema es el que tienes?

-Siento que Elizabeth me oculta algo, siento que ella no me es sincera al 100%, algo me está ocultando y no me agrada mucho esa idea…

-¿Algo como de qué?-pregunte ingenuo-

-Eso es lo malo, no sé qué sea lo que me oculta-de repente mi hermano comenzó a toser-

-Relájate Subaru, te dije que bebieras moderadamente

-Lo lamento mi bebida se me fue chueca…-lo mire, la verdad lo sentí raro, vi como Lelouch me miraba pensativamente-

-¿Pero porque piensas eso?-pregunto Suzaku, después de que mi hermano dejara de toser-

-El día que nos quedamos en casa de Lelouch salí a buscar a este wey pero cuando regrese por ella estaba llorando… al parecer había terminado de hablar con alguien por su teléfono… no sé qué paso… ahí fue cuando mi desconfianza creció… algo me oculta

-¿Y no revisaste su celular?-agrego Shaoran-

-Esa no sería buena idea-dijo Zero seriamente- es como desconfiar de ella.

-¿Y no es normal que desconfíe?-interrumpió Eriol- ella llora asi porque si y no quiere que desconfíe.

-Pero antes que eso ¿Yaten tú le preguntaste que sucedía?-dije mirándolo-

-Sí, de hecho me hizo prometerle que no la dejaría sola pasara lo que pasara…. Ahí fue cuando la desconfianza creció, eso de revisarle el celular no es algo muy mío, no se me hace correcto aunque ahora que lo dicen hubiese sido lo mejor…

Lelouch miraba pensativo a su amigo, mi hermano igualmente bebía hasta que note como Lelouch y él se observaba…

-¿Que sucede?-pregunte mirándolos- ¿Porque se miran asi? ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Porque preguntas eso?-dijo Lelouch sin quitarle la mirada de encima a mi hermano-

-Porque te conozco y sé que algo estás pensando, algo sabes y no quieres decirlo

-Eso pregúntaselo a tu hermano, él sabe demasiado-voltee a ver a mi hermano quien se mantenía nervioso bebiendo rápidamente-

-¿Subaru que sucede?

-Nada Kamui

-¿Como que nada?

-NO pasa nada, son solo ilusiones de tu amigo

-¿Lelouch alucinando?-preguntaba Kaname que hasta ese momento se dignaba a hablar- Lelouch jamás alucina, de echo por lo que veo siempre pone atención a lo que sucede a su alrededor

-¿Subaru que sucede…?

-Nada…

-Subaru ¿Qué relación tienes con Ace?-pregunto Lelouch-

-Haber nena, no vengas a desconfiar de mi hermano ok

-No es desconfianza Kamui simplemente él sabe algo que nosotros no sabemos y eso incluye a Yaten-el aludido rápidamente miro a mi hermano-

-Mejor intentemos relajarnos-agrego Kaname- no quiero que pongan tenso el ambiente, además esa chica me está haciendo ojitos asi que voy a ver qué suerte corro

Kaname salió a la pista seguido de Zero y de Lelouch la verdad no entendía el comportamiento de Lelouch pero algo me decía que parte de lo que le sucedía a Yaten mi hermano lo sabía…

Lelouch POV

Me dirigí a la barra para pedir algo para mí solo, la verdad no deseaba compañía en ese momento, quería intentar pensar en lo que sabía. El hermano de Kamui sabía algo que a Yaten lo incluía pero era obvio que no lo diría, para mí que Ace tiene algo que ver y por ello Subaru lo sabe, es normal que no quiera que lo sepamos ya que su hermano esta con él y comenzarían las discusiones…

A los pocos minutos llegaron a mi lado Zero junto con Shaoran, ambos me miraron por un rato… obvio yo continúe con mi bebida ya que no quería que ellos me dijeran nada aunque sería difícil que no lo hicieran.

-¿Ya nos dirás porque piensas mal de Subaru?

-Yo no estoy pensando, solo quería provocarlo pero Kamui salto a su defensa.

-Es normal wey, es su hermano.

-Lo sé pero por eso no quiero estar allá…

-¿Y no lo dirás?

-No, solo quiero quedarme callado como si fuera un idiota que no conoce lo que sucede a su alrededor, es más estoy pensando en pedirle disculpas y mejor retirarme al hotel.

-¡NO! Tú viniste con nosotros y todos nos vamos juntos.

-Tks pero…-en eso sonó mi celular-

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Shaoran-

-Es Shirley, ya me imagino la cara que debe tener por no verme.

-¿Y qué harás?-preguntaba Zero-

-Nada, no quiero regresar, le diré que me quede dormido y no escuche el celular

-Si pero no estamos en el hotel asi que sospechara

-Le diré que me resguardaron bien

-¡Oye!

-Ya vayamos con los demás, debemos ponerle acción al momento

Regresamos a la mesa para continuar conviviendo con los chicos, Subaru ya se veía bastante ebrio y que decir de Yaten que estaba igual.

-¡Donde estabas!-preguntaba Yaten-

-Por ahí conociendo gente

-Aja y yo ¡soy virgen!

-¿Lo eres?-pregunto Subaru algo gracioso ya que estaba ebrio-

-¡Claro! Tiene como unas cuantas horas que no tengo nada que ver con nadie asi que prácticamente soy virgen.

-Yo no sé qué es eso-decía Subaru- no conozco el sexo

-¡QUEE!-decía Yaten- No manches ¡debes perder la virginidad a la de ya! Dime queridísimo amigo Subaru ¿Quién te gusta?

-Pues aún no hay nadie que me guste…

-¡QUE!? No nene estas chavo aun, debes tener a una chica en mente, si quieres te ayudamos a conseguir una aventura

-Hey no comiences a llevarlo por el camino del mal

-Oye wey, yo no lo obligo además si él quiere ¿Por qué no?

-Neta Kamui tu amigo es re gracioso

-Hay dios-Kamui masajeaba su cien resignado a lo que estaba escuchando-

-¿Oye bailamos?-Kamui volteo a ver quién le hablaba, se trataba de una chica muy bonita, se pudo ver como Kamui la escaneo toda para aceptar después su invitación-

-Jamás pensé que él aceptara…-agregue después de ver como Kamui se iba-

-Bueno creo que no está haciendo nada malo-me respondía Suzaku- nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo ¿o no?

-Creo que tienes razón…

Zero se dirigió a la pista de baile para sacar a una chica, yo solo me limite a continuar bebiendo junto con Yaten, Shaoran, Suzaku y Subaru, Eriol había ido a bailar con una chica al igual que los demás

-Oye wey sabes de que tengo ganas-decía Yaten-

-¿Ahora de qué?

-¡Escuchar rock, pero en un lugar en vivo asi que haya weyes que canten pero bien bien chévere!

-No conozco un lugar por aquí.

-Pregúntale a uno de esos meseros

-Si a ese que tiene pinta de rockero

-Haber déjame todo a mí-dije sonriendo- ¡oye!-el tipo volteo a verme-

-¿Se les ofrece algo más?

-Sí, oye ¿conoces un buen lugar donde toquen Rock en vivo?

-Pues si quieren uno asi de alta sociedad pueden ir al hard rock café o bien al dady rock, aunque Xibalbá también es buena opción

-¿Cual nos recomiendas más?

-¡Xibalbá! ¡La música es genial! Deberían ir…

-Ok entonces gracias por la recomendación

-¿Desean que les haga una reservación en este momento?

-¿No nos dejaran entrar asi como asi?

-Pues ahorita debe estar a reventar pero si gustan puedo hacer una llamada para que les reserven una mesa

-Me agrada la idea, también ¿podrías pedir un taxi? Iremos ahora para allá

-Ok en un momento esta su orden

-Me avisas entonces

El tipo se fue dejándonos solos, pronto les hice señas a los demás para que nos marcháramos del lugar.

-¿Que sucede mi querido Lelouch?–decía Zero-

-Nos vamos a otro antro ¿van?

-Pues me apunto, esto como que es muy fresa

-¿Y Kamui?

-Pues está muy entrado con la tipa esa

-¿Y entonces?

-Deja voy a hablarle ok-decía Shaoran-

-Yaten ya deja de beber, nos vamos a otro bar ¿no que querías escuchar música rock?

-¿Y tú mi amado Lelouch me cumpliste mi capricho?-decía con estrellitas en los ojos-

-Ni madres, no es por ti simplemente me agrada la idea de algo loco asi que no te hagas ilusiones

-Pensé que me amabas

-Cállate pareces chica

-Ok, olvidémoslo-en eso le dio unas palmadas a Subaru- amigo mío vayamos a escuchar música de verdad y después veremos con quien te ligamos

-Oye yo solo quiero divertirme

-Haber nena, conocerás el desmadre tipo Yaten Kou asi que no te quejes

Todos se levantaron se sus asientos ya que el mesero me había indicado que estaba ya el taxi esperándonos, vi como Kamui venía con Shaoran se veía algo molesto

-¿A dónde van?

-A otro antro-respondí-

-¿Porque?

-¡Porque queremos rock!-decía Yaten haciendo una señal muy rara-

-¿No vas?-le pregunte-

-¿Subaru vas a ir?

-¡Si Kamui!

-No, yo me quedo, conocí a una chica que me es muy interesante

-¿Y? ¿Porque no la traes?-agrego Kaname-

-No, se ve que tiene escolta

-¿Es riquilla?-pregunto Eriol-

-Ni idea, yo los alcanzo luego ¿ok?

-Uhmm pero nos alcanzas wey

-Sí, yo les hablo

-¡Va!

Todos salimos juntos ingresando al taxi para dirigirnos al antro donde estaríamos as tranquilos, en el transcurso del camino íbamos echando relajo, Yaten iba cantando no sé qué canción en ¿ingles? Era raro verlo asi pero a la vez gracioso, Subaru solo lo miraba riéndose de él y que decir de Suzaku quien le hizo el coro, creo que eran los únicos que sabían la canción porque los demás lo mirábamos con cara de what.

Minutos más tarde llegábamos al bar, nos bajamos del taxi no sin antes pagarlo para después ingresar al bar donde nos recibían inmediatamente. Entramos sentándonos en una de las mesas VIP obvio volvimos a pedir botella de vodka más una de whisky. La música en vivo sonaba, al parecer habían contratado a unos tipos imitadores de varios cantantes.

-¡No maa! Wey! ¿Reconoces esa canción?-decía animado Yaten-

-No, creo que no

-Novatos si mi hermano Seiya estuviera aquí sabría que canción es esa-pronto comenzó a cantar la canción- ¡y vienes desde allá donde no sale el sol donde no hay calor!

Ok o es mi imaginación o estoy muy out en cuanto a canciones, los demás comenzaron a mover la cabeza en aceptación, al parecer era el único que no sabía quién cantaba la canción y del nombre estaba igual

-Si Kamui estuviera aquí estaría igual de prendido que Yaten

-También a ti te agrada esta música-dije mirándolo raro-

-Pues los he escuchado pero no soy un fan

Continúe bebiendo de mi bebida mientras Yaten cantaba a todo pulmón las canciones, los demás también observaban al grupo y de vez en cuando hacían el coro, yo solo me limitaba a escuchar, a divertirme y beber.

-¡Antes que muera déjame amarte en vida… hasta que el cielo se caiga por nosotros!-bueno lo único que puedo decir es que la forma en que cantan es excelente pero ni idea de quien cante eso-

A los pocos minutos cambiaron de banda, entraron otros con pinta de extranjero obvio no tome mucha importancia.

-¡Vaya los otros sí que se la rifaron!-decía animado Yaten-¿Oye Lelouch pero a ti te gusta el rock o no?

-Si wey pero no conozco muchas bandas…

-Ya veo-bebió de su bebida- ¿porque en Acapulco no hicimos esto?

-¿Porque teníamos miedo a ser descubiertos por las chicas?

-Y dime ¿ganamos algo al escondernos?

-Pues no que yo sepa-decía Zero quien hasta ese momento se dignó a hablar- si mas no recuerdo tu no corriste buena suerte con Mina, Lelouch fue cacheteado, Eriol fue humillado, Suzaku fue despreciado y que decir de Seiya.

-No era necesario que nos lo recordaras-decía molesto Yaten-

-¿Aun te duele lo que paso con Mina?-pregunto Kaname- por favor Yaten vive el momento, no dejes que eso te agobie, Mina ya fue, ella se lo perdió y a decir verdad pienso que actuó estúpidamente

-Y ahora esta con Ace intentando que él ocupe tu lugar-todos miramos a Subaru quien ya estaba muy ebrio- Mina no merece que tu estés asi, la verdad pienso que su relación con Ace no durara, ella es muy indecisa y Ace no está para bromas, o bien terminan o ella acepta las condiciones de él

-¿Qué condiciones?

-Ace quiere casarse con ella ¿no lo sabias?-volteo a ver a Yaten-

-No-decía Yaten-¿y tú como lo sabes?

-Bueno, soy amigo de Ace-decía haciendo comillas con los dedos- aunque ellos no quieren que lo sepa por temor a que le cuente a mi hermano, lo lamento Yaten pero no te me haces una mala persona como para estar asi por Mina y mucho menos por tu novia Elizabeth.

-¿Qué sabes de ella que yo no sé?-pregunto inquieto-

-No sé nada, solo puedo decirte que estés tranquilo cuando descubras las cosas…

Todos miramos a Subaru, era raro escucharlo hablar de mas, jamás pensé que se le fuera la lengua diciendo esas cosas, era algo extraño pero creo que a la vez lo entiendo.

-¿Porque estas con nosotros Subaru?-pregunto Kaname-

-Yo no tengo amigos, he creado mi desmadre con Ace, Gakupo, los Hitachi y Mikuo pero no es lo mismo, siento que ellos están en su nube mientras yo soy diferente. Ellos no conocen mucho de mí por lo mismo de que mi seriedad es mala para ellos, dicen que soy muy niño como para entender la situación, me invitan porque les conviene relacionarse conmigo pero no porque en verdad seamos amigos

-¿Te utilizan?-pregunto Zero molesto-

-Pues utilizar no, pero solo creen que me hacen un favor al llamarme amigo, al principio era fácil fingir pero después note que al saber que era hermano de Kamui se molestaron, Ace de hecho casi no me habla, me junto más con Mikuo aunque él es como interesado

-Querido Subaru-decía Suzaku palmeándole la espalda- bienvenido al club de los machos alfa dominantes, te sugiero que cambies de escuela y que te unas al lado obscuro

-¡Cállate star wars!

-¡Que! Es casi lo mismo

-Tarados

Vaya que esa versión de Subaru no la conocíamos, ahora entiendo porque Kamui lo obligo a estar cerca de nosotros. A un sabía que él tenía información sobre el caso Elizabeth, era obvio que no quería meterse en problemas y a la vez lo entendía, solo debemos dejar que a su tiempo se sepa todo.

* * *

_Ok siguiente capitulo_


	17. Poder

_Espero les agrade..._

* * *

Capítulo 16

Poder.

_Si el dinero va delante, todos los caminos se abren._

Kamui POV

Me había quedado en el bar solo, había conocido a una chica de nombre Karuta, la verdad era muy linda aunque me era extraño que me hablara.

-¿Entonces tus amigos te dejaron solo por irse a otro bar?

-Si pero en un rato más me les uniré

-Ya veo…-nos miramos por unos minutos, la verdad se me hacía raro que ella hubiese ido a hablarme, algo no estaba bien-

-¿Porque te acercaste a mí? ¿Qué fue lo que te llamo la atención de mí?-pregunte sin rodeos-

-Eres Kamui Shiro, hijo del gran Shiro Ryuuya ¿o no?

-¿Y? ¿Eso te beneficia?-dije mirándola algo molesto-

-No es que me beneficie pero me gustas para novio

-No, no gracias, no quiero relaciones

-¿Por qué no?

-Simplemente es mejor estar asi solo, además apenas tengo casi los 19 años, no puedo tener a alguien seriamente

-¿Porque no? ¿Tu padre no ha buscado nada serio para ti?

-¿Para mí? Por favor mi padre es diferente a los demás, además si solo me hablaste para eso mejor aquí que muera

-¡No espera!-dijo tomándome de la mano- no te vayas, perdón por lo que te dije pero es que fuiste el único que te me hiciste conocido, vine de viaje por diversión pero mis amigas me dejaron sola.

-Pues lo lamento pero debo irme…

-No te vayas, por favor mira que no tengo con quien divertirme

-¿Y tus guardaespaldas qué?

-Son solo personas que no me dejan divertirme

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-dije sin interés-

-Ayúdame a divertirme, no se cuéntame algo

-Lo lamento pero creo que es mejor que me vaya…

-Vayamos a donde están tus amigos…

La verdad no sabía qué hacer, sabía que si le ayudaba después tendría problemas, bueno tal vez un poco de acción sería buena idea. Entendía a veces su posición, sé lo que se siente ser ignorado por tus amigos, no porque Yaten y los demás lo hayan hecho, pero antes me pasaba a mí lo mismo.

-Estás loca -la tome de la mano- pero yo estoy más loco por ayudarte

Salimos corriendo del antro subiendo al primer taxi que veía disponible, al parecer ninguno de sus guardaespaldas lo noto…

-A donde lo llevo joven

-Deme unos minutos y le digo a donde, mientras conduzca-saque mi celular para llamarles a los chicos y asi darme informarme de donde están- ¿dónde están?-pregunte mientras Kaname me contestaba-

-Pues aquí en el Xibalbá está genial wey ven!

-¿Cómo entro?

-Pregunta por Lelouch, este wey saldrá a buscarte

-Va los veo en unos minutos

-¿Podría llevarnos al Xibalbá? –Le dije al taxista-

-En un momento estaremos ahí-dijo el conductor-

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Pues genial! Por fin me divertiré…

-¿Que jamás sales de tu palacio?

-Mis padres me tienen muy encerrada, a ti te reconocí gracias a mi padre que traía una imagen donde estabas tú con tu padre, al parecer ambos hicieron negocios

-¿Por eso me conoces entonces?

-Claro…

Llegamos minutos más tarde al antro, bajamos para ser recibidos por Lelouch quien me miraba con cara de ebrio

-¿Ya estas ebrio?

-No wey, solo estoy mareado.

-¿Nada más poquito?

-Sí, anda entra que están tocando smell like teen spirit

-Uyy buena rola que me hace recordar cierto momento de locura de mi buen Rurushu

-Calla y entremos

-Mira te presento a Karuta

-¿Eres hija de Lloyd Roromiya?

-Si

-Me agrada la idea, te conozco de nombre pero es un gusto conocerte…

-Gracias

Ingresamos los tres para tomar asiento junto con los chicos, todos estaban prendidos escuchando las canciones en vivo

-¡Qué onda!-les dije mientras tomaba la bebida de Yaten para beberla rápidamente

-¡Hey eso era mío!

-Era… miren les presento a Karuta, espero se lleven bien

Y como por arte de magia mi hermano se sonrojo al mirarla, la verdad o le gustaba o se sonrojo por otra cosa…

-¡Esto es amor!-decía Yaten-

-Shhh no me dejas escuchar la canción-agrego Lelouch…

Vaya la noche seria larga….

Yaten POV

La mañana había llegado y cada uno de nosotros tenía tremenda jaqueca por haber bebido mucho anoche y es que eso de beber sin la ayuda del buen refresco era malo. La noche había transcurrido con calma. Subaru y Karuta se conocieron perfectamente, al parecer fue flechazo a primera vista… lamentablemente no todo lo bueno dura y ella tuvo que irse como eso de las 5:00am, llamo un taxi y se fue a su hotel, nosotros hicimos lo mismo para llegar sin ser vistos por las chicas, sabíamos que tendríamos problemas pero como habíamos dicho al principio era mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso asi que esperemos las cosas salgan bien.

Despertaba de mi sueño hermoso y es que mi celular no dejaba de sonar, maldición apenas son las 11:00 am y ya están despertándome ¿tan de madrugada?

-¡Que!-dije mientras contestaba sin mirar el identificador de llamadas-

-¿Amor dónde estás? Más bien ¿dónde estabas? Toda la noche te busque

-Me dolía la cabeza y vine a mi habitación a dormir

-¿Y ya paso?

-No, creo que empeoro

-Vayamos a desayunar, tal vez eso te ayude

-Ahh no estoy seguro

-¿Nos vemos en el lobby en unos minutos?-decía toda animada-

-está bien, solo me doy un baño

-¡Te amo!

Y con eso termine la llamada, me levante más a fuerzas que de ganas dirigiéndome al baño, tome un refrescante y reparadora ducha, salí rápidamente y me cambie para que a los pocos minutos ya estuviera en el lobby con unas gafas de sol ocultando mis ojeras.

-¡Amor! -Sentí como alguien me abrazaba, obvio sabía quién era asi que no me preocupaba por saber o preguntar eso-

A los pocos minutos nos reunimos todos los estudiantes en el comedor, la mayoría estaba desvelado, Lelouch lucia bien aunque a mi parecer estaba dopado, Kamui solo escuchaba los reproches de su novia mientras él intentaba mantenerse sereno, los demás corrían con la misma suerte. A los pocos minutos entro Mina junto con Ace, me limite a mirar a otro lado aunque aún tenía las palabras de Subaru rondando en mi mente… ¿qué carajos estaba pasando?

Terminamos de comer para reunirnos la mayoría en el lobby ya que según había un anuncio importante… yo no lo llamaría eso ya que veía como una camioneta llegaba dejando ver a la directora Yuko junto con el padre de Lelouch y sus ayudantes, observe como Lelouch se tensaba un poco mientras Yuffi lo tomaba de la mano para darle apoyo moral, jamás los vi asi de unidos.

Yuffi POV

Mi hermano estaba pasando por un momento difícil, vaya que ser hijo de mi padre era bastante estresante, yo sabía que mi padre tenía destinados algunos cargos para mis tres hermanos, obvio mis hermanas y yo solo debíamos mirar como los mejores vienes se repartían entre mis hermanos. Lamentablemente lo sentía más por Lelouch ya que mi padre tenía como cierto rencor por él, no sabía exactamente porque mi padre siempre le hacia la vida de cuadritos a mi hermano.

Mi hermano Schneizel me había dicho que mi padre había firmado contrato con las empresas Sawachika… esto no era nada bueno yo solo creo que aquí habrá sangre.

Lelouch POV

Llego el director Charles con la directora Yuko al lugar, en seguida hicieron una junta con todos los alumnos para asi hablar del comportamiento de ambas prepas, la verdad esto me daba miedo pero debía mantener la cordura. Sentí como mi hermana no me soltaba de la mano mientras mi otra mano estaba siendo ocupada por las manos de mi novia.

-Queridos alumnos-hablaba Yuko- espero este fin de semana se la pasen excelente ya que cuando regresen a clases será para ponernos al 100 en todas las materias, habrá algunos cambios pero a algunos les beneficiara. Solo espero se diviertan y ya saben-sonrió de oreja a oreja- ¡Si beben sake me invitan!-todos celebraron con la directora mientras mi pa… el director Charles miraba con cara de malo a todos. Después de que la directora dejo de causar polémica llego la hora de que Charles hablara, esto no era bueno-

-Kronos, solo espero que se lleven bien con los Ichihara, saben bien que somos una de las mejores academias y debemos demostrarlo ante todos-todos los Ichihara y la directora los fulminaron con la mirada, vaya que mi padre cuando quería podía ser odioso- Por otro lado creo que ya saben que parte de las empresas Vi Britania ha unido lazos con las empresas Sawachika al igual que las empresas Kaito y Kamui-voltee a ver a mi amigo Kamui quien solo negó-

-No soy yo wey, mi padre tiene el apellido más no el nombre mío

-Cierto

-Relax wey no pasa nada

Puta estaba más nervioso que una prueba de antidoping, neta algo estaba comenzando y no iba para bien mío.

-Como asi son los lazos debo ahora presentarles a mi legado, a la persona que se hará cargo de las empresas Vi Britania. Como ustedes sabrán jamás les he presentado a mis hijos, hoy conocerán a dos de ellos-puta madre esto no va para bien- Euphemia Lamperouge, Lelouch Lamperouge podrían pasar al frente-mi hermana me miro al igual que Shirley y mis amigos… puta ¿qué hago?

Mi hermana me tomo de la mano para acercarnos al frente, todos los Kronos nos miraron sorprendidos ya que ninguno sabía que éramos hijos de Charles, quería morirme ahí mismo, quería desmayarme o bien que la tierra en ese momento me tragara.

-Les presento a Lelouch y Euphemia Vi Britania-los Ichihara comenzaron a aplaudir mientras los Kronos nos mataban con la mirada- ellos estudian en la prepa de mi compañera Yuko, pero ahora se los presento oficialmente ya que Lelouch tomara el siguiente año el poder de la empresa Britania, pero no vendrá solo por eso mismo aprovecho a presentarles a su prometida de Lelouch… Eri Sawachika

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritaba Shirley-

-¡Momento no! Yo no quiero casarme y…-mi padre me callo con una mirada mientras Eri llegaba al frente tomándome de la mano y abrazándome, yo como pude me solté para salir del lugar, Yuffi me intento seguir pero mi padre la detuvo-

-¡¿A dónde vas Euphemia?!-

Yuffi POV

Mi padre me detuvo con un grito mientras los demás me miraban, sentía vergüenza de lo que estaba sucediendo, no pensé que mi padre fuera a tomar esa decisión con mi hermano ¿Qué sería de Shirley?

-Euphemia tú también tendrás que unir lazos con una de las familias de nuestro club, aun no concertamos la cena de compromiso pero…

-Padre sin molestarlo, quisiera decir que yo no estoy lista para una boda y obligarme no está bien asi que espero lo entienda.

Salí corriendo a buscar a mi hermano, observe como Shirley estaba en una esquina llorando junto con Mina, ambas estaban hablando. Corrí a la habitación de mi hermano pero no estaba ahí, después busque en toda la playa pero no había rastro, marque su celular varias veces y él no contestaba…

-Si yo fuera Lelouch ¿dónde me escondería?-me preguntaba-¡el bar!-corrí al bar pero no lo encontré-¡Lelouch donde coños te metes!

-Aquí-voltee y lo vi estaba todo mojado-

-¿Te metiste al mar?-dije sorprendida-

-Necesitaba un cambio, quería ahogarme pero creo que es la peor manera de morir…

-¡No digas tonterías!-le di un golpe en la cabeza-

-Bueno ya deja de regañarme, eres mi hermana y debes entender mi posición.

-Si pero no es para que hagas eso.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Tú crees que mi padre lo dejara asi como asi? No puedo ni siquiera durar dos minutos con él hablando porque después comienza a decirme que es mi obligación hacerle caso.

-Lo sé pero debemos hacer algo para que no nos casen.

-¿Nos?-pregunto sorprendido-

-También hay planes de que yo me comprometa con alguien

-¿Y Suzaku?

-Lo mismo pasa con Shirley…

-Ya lo sé pero… Yuffi ¿porque mi padre siempre quiere joderme de cualquier manera?

-No solo a ti… pensé que yo era la consentida y que jamás me haría nada de eso…

-Al menos puedes hacerle un berrinche para que no haga eso.

-¿Crees? Creo que esta vez será imposible que me hagan caso.

-Debo hablar con él…

-¿Y qué piensas decirle?

-No sé, lo que se me ocurra para hacerlo cambiar de parecer-vi como mi hermano caminaba al lobby, solo espero salgan las cosas para bien de él-

Lelouch POV

No podía dejar que mi padre continuara haciendo de mi vida una mierda, había decidido que pasáramos con el apellido de mi madre para que no nos reconocieran y ahora de buenas a primeras viene a decir que somos sus hijos que estamos comprometidos con no sé qué puta familia para asi crecer la empresa ¿Qué mamada es esa?

-¿Cuál es el despacho de Charles vi Britania?-pregunte a la recepcionista del lobby-

-Está aquí al fondo pero no quiere ver a nadie.

-Soy su hijo y él me querrá ver-dije mientras la miraba con mala cara, ninguna persona me impediría ejercer mi derecho de ver a mi padre, ahora que él nos aceptaba como tal yo iba a aprovecharlo, aunque en la fiesta de anoche ya lo había hecho. Llegue a una puerta grande de madera, ni espere para tocar porque entre como si el viento hubiera aventado las puertas, mi padre al parecer me estaba esperando ya que no se inmuto al verme-

-Lelouch Vi Britania, te estaba esperando…

-Lo sé

-Debemos preparar la cena del compromiso y…

-¡No habrá cena de compromiso!

-¿Porque no? Debemos hacer ver a todo el mundo que nuestra empresa está ligada a la empresa de Sawachika…

-Yo no me voy a casar con ella, yo no quiero que me manipules de nuevo…

-¿De qué carajos hablas Lelouch?

-Hiciste que pasáramos como si no fuéramos tus hijos, después nos aceptas como tales ¿Por qué? ¿Para asi hacer crecer tu empresa y tu ambición?

-¡No me hables de esa forma Lelouch!-maldición estos momentos son los peores de una resaca, me duele la cabeza y este señor gritándome es el colmo-

-¡No padre! Tú no quieras venir ahora a manipularnos por tu propio beneficio ¿Qué diría nuestra madre?

-Tu madre está de acuerdo…

-¡Pues yo no! Y me niego a hacerlo-dije levantando más la voz, mi padre me miro molesto, se veía en su rostro que estaba a punto de sacarlo de sus casillas-

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo o si no olvídate de todos tus lujos

-¿Mis lujos? ¿Cómo qué?

-Auto, casa, ropa, alcohol y esa estúpida perforación que traes en la lengua.

-Por mi quédate con eso, no creas que con eso vivo.

-¿porque complicas las cosas Lelouch? ¿Es por esa pelirroja de tu novia?

-A ella no la tocas.-dije señalándolo amenazadoramente-

-No le estoy haciendo nada, pero si tú no aceptas lo que te estoy pidiendo sufre las consecuencias

-¿Cómo cuáles? ¿Qué me destierres como tu hijo? Por favor padre, porque no tomas a Schneizel o a Akito para tus planes.

-Sabes lo que pienso de tu último hermano

-¿Y qué? ¿No se merece la oportunidad de que lo reconozcas de nuevo como tal?

-Lelouch deja de ser ingenuo y obedéceme.

-¡No! No voy a llevar a cabo tus planes.

-Porque no aceptas casarte con Eri y después te divorcias para quedarte con tu novia.

-Yo sería incapaz de hacerlo-dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos-

-Vaya, pensaba que mi hijo era suficientemente hombre para hacer lo que se proponía.

-Y lo soy, pero no por utilizar la palabra Hombre significa que debo jugar con las chicas.

-Estas advertido Lelouch, o aceptas o aceptas

-Ninguna de las dos, por mi quédate con el auto, la ropa, la casa y-saque mi lengua para quitarme la pieza de mi perforación, la tome entre mis manos para aventársela- quédate con el recuerdo, que a mí nadie me obliga a nada.

Y con eso último salí del despacho de mi padre, sabía que comenzaría en ese momento mi etapa de niño normal sin dinero, decidí ir a buscar a Shirley, de seguro estaba destrozada por lo que había pasado. Me preguntaran que paso con mi otro hermano… bueno es una larga historia, al parecer mi hermano también escapo de la dictadura de mi padre yéndose a vivir con uno de los parientes lejanos que tenemos, tenía años que no lo veía asi que de seguro él vivía la vida mientras nosotros estábamos encadenados a segur las ordenes de mi padre…. Que estupidez.

Kamui POV

¡Puta madre! Esto que le acababa de suceder al gran Lelouch era… sorpresivo, neta ¿lo va a casar su padre? Izumi fue junto con las chicas a tranquilizar a Shirley simplemente nosotros no podíamos hacer nada, ahora que Lelouch llegara trataríamos de ayudarlo en lo que fuera.

-Neta esto es… ¡una estupidez! ¿Casar a alguien con una persona que no ama?

-Bueno wey-Zero le respondía a Shaoran-Eri si ama a Lelouch…

-¡Pero yo no amo a Eri!-volteamos a ver a Lelouch que acababa de llegar, se veía muy agitado-

-¡Necesito salir de esta madre de playa privada!

-¿Cómo quieres que le hagamos?-pregunte-

-No sé, alquilen un auto y vayan a dejarme al aeropuerto o ¡no se!

-¿A ti solo al aeropuerto?

-Me llevare a Shirley conmigo…

-Aja y ¿de qué carajos van a vivir?

-No se wey, mínimo moveré la panza para que me paguen o a ver qué coño hago.

-Haber wey-dije sorprendido- ¿para qué quieres irte? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer en sí?

-Mi padre no desistirá en que me case con Eri… yo no quiero porque a mi simplemente no me agrada esa chica para una relación, la verdad pensaba irme de mi casa ya que mi padre ha comenzado a amenazarme con que me olvide de todo, asi que prácticamente tendré que comenzar a trabajar para mi…

-¿Y Shirley?

-Pues me la voy a llevar a vivir conmigo…

-No wey si quieres hasta los casamos-decía Yaten sin moverse de su asiento, estábamos en el bar y no había mucha gente-

-Suena interesante-agregaba Kaname- podría ser una opción para que no los separe su padre pero…

-Su padre no se detendrá asi-respondí- la empresa del padre de Eri es muy importante asi que yo creo que será muy difícil que Lelouch la libre de esta

-Neta no sé qué coños hare-tomo asiento bebiéndose la copa de Yaten, el chico solo lo miro sorprendido-

-Ya wey-respondía Yaten-no te queda de otra más que comenzar tu vida solo, si tu padre te va a quitar todos tus lujos pues bien podrías comenzar a trabajar para pagarte tu carrera, además ¿ya casi cumples los 18 o no?

-Si

-Pues ahí está tu solución, mira wey creo que debes decirle a tu padre que sí, aceptaras casarte con ella pero que eso será después de estas vacaciones, cuando llegues a tu casa hablas con él y mandas todo a la fregada y pues buscas trabajo para asi comenzar tu vida de soltero y sin padres, nosotros podríamos ayudarte con algunas cosas.

-Podrías vivir en mi depa-propuse- es muy grande

-Gracias…-dijo Lelouch-vaya vacaciones… esto es deprimente-volteamos a ver a donde estaba Suzaku, se mantenía callado sin decir nada, esto también le afectaba a él por Yuffi- ¿y tú que harás?-pregunto Lelouch-

-¿Yo?-levanto la cara Suzaku-

-Pues sí, ni modo que el barman

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-respondía- Van a casar a Yuffi quien sabe con qué wey y yo me quedare solo además…

-Cállate Suzaku, con Yuffi aún no es decisivo, es más fácil que me obliguen a mí a que la obliguen a ella

-Es fácil decirlo cuando eres el hombre pero…

-¡Es igual!-Lelouch se levantaba de golpe- ¿tú crees que estoy muy contento con las putas decisiones de mi padre? Obvio no, yo tenía planeada mi vida, la forma en que la viviría…

-Pero yo no sé qué vaya a decir Yuffi ¡qué tal si ella acepta!

-¿Y tú la crees capaz? ¡Suzaku como se ve que no conoces a mi hermana! Eres un idiota si le dices eso a ella-ambos se miraron furiosos-

Lelouch se dio la vuelta para irse del lugar, salió rápidamente… ninguno se atrevió a seguirlo, vaya que esto era difícil para ambos pero no podíamos hacer gran cosa.

-Creo que lo mejor es que nos calmemos y no nos traumemos tanto con este problema-decía Yaten- debemos esperar a que el director Charles actué y ahí veremos que hacer, mientras no nos conviene pelearnos entre nosotros

-Es verdad-afirme- creo que es mejor estar relax como dice Yaten

-No lo sé-decía Suzaku- los veo mañana, ahora quiero descansar-Suzaku salió del lugar-

-Neta estas no son vacaciones…

-¿Y tú crees que si lo eran?-pregunte sarcástico-

La verdad solo espero que todos salgamos bien de esto, no quiero más problemas aunque es divertido ver cómo nos ponemos a causa de eso.

Light POV

Estaba en mi habitación mirando hacia el mar, tenía una puerta corrediza que dejaba entrar la brisa marina, había citado a todos los chicos y a Elizabeth para hablar del tema que nos tenía consternados a todos. Escuche como tocaron la puerta, me dirigí a abrir… todos estaban en la puerta de entrada. Hanabusa, Ikuto, Len, Kaito, Gino, Kei, Touya y Senri pasaron a un lado mío mientras Elizabeth me miraba molesta.

-¿Ahora que sucede wey?-preguntaba Ikuto- neta quería chelear con las chicas

-Ya wey, después tendrás tiempo de hacerlo con las chicas

-¡Ve al grano entonces!-escuche como volvían a tocar la puerta, cuando Elizabeth fue a abrir nos encontramos con una sorpresa-

-¿Me puedes decir que putas madres quieres?-decía molesto Gakupo quien llegaba con Ace-¡Sabes que no nos pueden ver juntos!

-¿Ya wey porque tan molesto?-pregunto Touya-

-Porque el estúpido de Seiya esta con Kallen y a esa nadie me la quita…

-Momento Gakupo, te dije que a mí también me interesaba esa chica-le reproche-

-¡Me vale madres lo que pienses!-me dijo él mientras se acercaba intentando intimidarme-Sabes bien que yo cuando fijo bien a una chica no paro hasta tenerla en mis manos

-¡Sí!-le dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- me vale madres si piensas asi…

-¡Ya basta!-decía Ace mientras los demás nos observaban- ¿de qué querías hablarnos?-pregunto-

-Alguien de nuestros implicados se está reusando llevar a cabo su tarea-de inmediato Elizabeth me miro- saben bien que asi todos ganamos ¿verdad?

-Si lo dices por mí ya te dije que yo no juego con esto -respondía Elizabeth poniéndose de pie- amo a Yaten y no quiero que el sufra por ustedes

-No sufrirá, solo debes mantenerlo lejos de Mina hasta que Ace logre convencerla de que se casen.

-Y eso será pronto-respondía el peli plateado- ahora que el director Charles ha anunciado que Lelouch es su hijo y que unieron fuerzas con mi padre para crecer el negocio, mi padre querrá casarme asi que necesito a Mina de mi lado para no buscar a alguien que no sea de mis gustos.

-Pero no sería mejor que buscaras a alguien de tu clase-pregunte, observe como Ikuto me miraba molesto, a él no le parecía nada este plan-

-A mí me agrada Minako y si la quiero para mi asi debe ser…

-¿Y qué harán con mi hermana? Necesito que la alejen de ese mocoso

-Elizabeth, tienes otra manda

-¡¿Qué?! No Light estás loco si crees que yo hare eso…

-No te estoy preguntando

-Ni yo tampoco te estoy preguntando si te parece-vi como la chica me miraba molesta- se joden todos con su estúpido plan de tener a las personas que quieren.

-¡No te atrevas a desobedecerme Elizabeth!

-¡Me vale si piensas eso Light!-vi cómo se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar azotando la puerta-

-¿Y qué piensas al respecto?-me pregunto Ace-No podemos dejar que ella no cumpla con lo que se le encomendó

-Podría echarnos de cabeza

-¡Ikuto!-voltee a ver al chico- ya sabes lo que debes hacer

-No es necesario que me lo digas, pero esto te saldrá caro.

-¿Cuánto?-pregunte-

-No es cuanto, es quien…

-¿De qué carajos hablas?-pregunto Ace-¡Light no me vengas con mamadas!

-Ya wey, Ikuto sabes bien que eso es prohibido y…

-¡Ni madres! Si se van a hacer las cosas que se hagan bien, ya sabes a quien quiero y si sigues jodiendome de esa forma Light lo vas a lamentar.

-Oye no wey, a mí no vengas a amenazarme

-¡Tómalo como quieras!

-¿Entonces si es amenaza?

-Ya sabes wey, te dije que a ella no la tocaran y tú por tú puta avaricia ¿harás lo que este wey te ordene?-Ikuto señalo a Ace, este solo lo miro-

-Haber-agrego Ace- ¿a quién quieres?

-A Mina, Light sabía bien que Mina a mí me gustaba y si no la tengo conmigo mínimo dejen de joderla obligándola a que este contigo…

-Te gustaba…. Eso es en pasado ahora es mía niño y además que carajos te importa si la obligo a eso, ella no ha protestado…

-¿Pues qué crees? Que te jodes porque yo puedo hablar y decirle lo que piensas hacer con ella.

-Y falta que ella te crea…

-No me retes niño riquillo

-No wey, fíjate con quien te estas metiendo-Ace se acercó más a Ikuto tratando de intimidarlo a lo que Ikuto reacciono dándole un golpe con el puño cerrado en la quijada-

-Deja de tratar de intimidarme-decía Ikuto mientras agitaba su mano en señal de dolor, después de eso salió de mi habitación junto con Len quien solo miraba callado, Senri, Kaito y Gino lo siguieron-

Los demás chicos solo se mantenían callados, no se atrevían a decir nada al respecto, Hanabusa solo me miro esperando a que pusiera el orden pero creo que esto ya se había salido de mis manos ¿Qué hacía? ¿Golpear a Gakupo y Ace?

Ikuto POV

Defender a Mina me ha costado, aunque no sé por qué demonios lo estoy haciendo… me he arrepentido en estos momentos de obedecer a alguien como Light, la verdad no me está agradando para nada como está actuando… Mi defensa no es tanto por salvar a Minako, simplemente se me hace mala onda ver como utilizan los sentimientos de las personas, sé que no soy el indicado para hablar de sentimientos pero siento que esto no nos dejara nada bueno… es como una corazonada y esas nunca me fallan.

* * *

_Y bien? se van descubriendo cosas en estos capitulos._

_Gracias por leer y Ross gracias por tu apoyo que mira por tus reviews continuo _


	18. ¡Actuar a la de ya!

_Nuevo capi_

* * *

Capítulo 17

¡Actuar a la de ya!

"_Fuertes razones, hacen fuertes acciones."_

Lelouch POV

Debía largarme de ese lugar cuanto antes, debía escapar de esa prisión, sentía que me asfixiaba quería gritar. Me dirigí a mi habitación debía tomar mis cosas y largarme de ahí de inmediato, obvio me llevaría a Shirley para que ambos estuviéramos bien, de camino me encontré a la persona que quería fuera la última en ver.

-¡Lelouch!-me detuve en seco-

-¿Ahora que Eri?

-¿Porque estás enojado conmigo? nosotros estamos comprometidos, es para que estuvieras feliz ¿ya no me quieres?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te quiero?

-Tú me lo dijiste en Acapulco

-Haber- la verdad no quería desesperarme pero mi situación no me lo iba a permitir, me cruce de brazos intentando relajarme-yo te dije que te quería pero no como esposa, es muy diferente esos sentimientos… Eri ni siquiera te amo para quererme casar contigo.

-Pero tu padre ha dicho…

-¿Y qué? Me vale lo que haya dicho porque yo no le hare caso…

-¡Es tu padre! ¡Y debes obedecerlo!

-Haber nena, una cosa es que sea mi padre y otra que sea parte de sus planes laborales ¡soy su hijo y debe tratarme como tal más nunca negarme por lo que vayan a decir de él!

-Pues si tú no aceptas el compromiso le diré a mi padre que termine ese contrato con tu padre…-me miro muy molesta-

-¿Y? ¿Crees que con eso yo correré a tus brazos? Estas loca si piensas que eso hare, Eri no te amo, jamás te amé y no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra.

-¡Lelouch sabes bien que soy de armas tomar!

-¿Y? ¿Quieres que sufra o qué?

-¡Eres un idita Lelouch!-vi cómo se fue dejándome solo, la verdad ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Creía que con eso me uniría a ella? Esta loca si piensa que asi será-

Entre a mi habitación tomando mis cosas, marque al celular de Shirley para decirle que la esperaba en el lobby en unos minutos, no soportaba más esto, si mi padre me obligaría a algo lo aceptaría pero primero me divertiría y planearía algo con la chica que amo, si aún puedo disponer del dinero de mi padre lo hare, gastare como loco en las tarjetas. Salí dirigiéndome al lobby…

-Joven Vi Britania

-Hola disculpe ¿mi padre aún está aquí?

-Salió hace unos momentos

-¿Qué?-me sorprendí-

-Si, al parecer lo solicitaron en la ciudad por algunos problemas de la Academia

-Gracias, de casualidad podrías pedirme un auto

-¿Se va tan rápido?

-Necesito arreglar unos problemas de unos negocios que tiene aquí mi padre

-¿Tan chico y con responsabilidades?-decía sorprendido el empleado, vaya que para ellos eso era una sorpresa tal vez hasta sentía que envidiaban mi posición pero para mí esto era una maldición-

-Pues es la responsabilidad que a uno le heredan…

-En un momento le tengo su auto preparado

-Sí, un favor si mi padre pregunta por mi podrían decirle que estoy aun aquí, no quiero preocuparlo por los problemas que haya en aquel negocio.

-Me parece bien.

Me senté en la pequeña estancia que había en ese lugar, espere a que me trajeran un auto, esperaba que no demoraran tanto al igual que Shirley, vi como algunos Kronos me miraban inquisidoramente ¡malditos bastardos! Que putas madres les importaba si era hijo de Charles, vaya que el demonio que habita dentro de mi estaba ansioso por degollar cabezas, bien podía utilizar mi poder para hacer lo que se me de mi puta gana… pero regreso a la verdad… para eso debo casarme con alguien a quien no quiero, en verdad ¿puede obligarme a eso? En qué momento me convertí en la persona más desdichada del mundo, porque debo aceptar algo que simplemente no deseo…

Mi mente estaba planeando algo rápido, lo que me estaba ideando era gastar a lo loco parte del dinero de mi padre y después emanciparme, si eso era lo mejor ya que no iba a casarme, además de que estoy muy joven para eso.

Voltee a la entrada y vi lo mas hermoso para mi ojos… el amor de mi vida llegaba con lágrimas en los ojos, me sentía mal, me sentí impotente, me sentí el peor hombre del mundo. Corrí hacia ella para abrazarla…

-Ya Shirley, no llores más…

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú te vas a casar y a mí me dejaras sola…

-¡Yo no me casare!

-¿Y cómo estoy segura de eso?… Lelouch esto es…

-¿Joven Vi Britania?-volteamos a ver quién me llamaba- Ya está su auto en la entrada

Tome la mano de mi novia al igual que mi equipaje, me dirigí a la salida, ayude a subir a mi novia al auto mientras los empleados subían mi maleta, me entregaron las llaves del auto para salir rápidamente de ese lugar, quería olvidarme de todo.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A donde sea, quiero estar solo contigo…

-Pero yo no traje mi maleta y…-me miro sorprendida-

-Olvida eso, te comprare algo luego…

-Pero Lelouch…-me detuve un momento para voltear y darle un beso, no quería que ella comenzara a preocuparse, quería que estuviera tranquila-

-Relájate Shirley, hablaremos de esto luego, por ahora solo disfruta el viaje…

-¿Y tu padre no se molestara?

-Él no está ahora, vámonos lejos ahora que podemos, después veremos que hacer ¿o no quieres estar conmigo?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Entonces olvídate de preguntar que pasara después, eso lo dejaremos para otro momento, por ahora solo quiero estar contigo, embriagarme de tu sabor, deleitarme con tu cuerpo y satisfacernos mutuamente con nuestro amor.

Puse el auto en marcha después de que ella me lanzara una sonrisa, sabía que eso la había calmado un poco, yo solo quería que ella no se preocupara por nada, simplemente la quería ver serena y sin preocupaciones, haría que estas vacaciones las disfrutáramos al máximo. Me dirigí a la salida Cancún- Playa del Carmen, ahí tendríamos nuestras vacaciones románticas… era el momento decisivo.

Yaten POV

Estaba caminando solo por la playa, me sentía algo deprimido… la verdad no sabía porque pero algo me preocupaba, en parte era lo de Elizabeth, su comportamiento simplemente me era extraño, después estaban las palabras de Subaru ¿Qué quería decir con todo eso?

Camine por la orilla del mar, vaya que era más hermosa esta playa… Minako… ¿en realidad eres feliz con el idiota de Ace? Pareciese que la vida misma quiere que sufra ¡¿Por qué demonios me haces recordarla?! Observe la majestuosidad de la playa… realmente hermosa… voltee a un lado mío y como arte de magia ¡Zaz! Minako estaba frente a mí mirándome sorprendida.

-¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto sonriendo-

-¡Claro que me siento bien! ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

-Te veo algo distraído, además de que estas molesto…

-¿Y tú como sabes que estoy molesto?

-Se nota en tu rostro

-Já, naa no pasa nada, es solo que estoy preocupado…

-¿Por el asunto de Shirley y Lelouch?

-En parte…

-Creo que a todos nos sorprendió

-Es que es difícil asimilar que tu propio padre quiera sacar provecho de su propio hijo.

-Bueno, algunos padres para eso tienen hijos.

-Qué mala onda…-me senté en la arena mirando hacia el mar, ella hizo lo mismo sentándose a un lado mío-

-¿Crees que si no te hubieras ido a Acapulco solo, ahora tu y yo estaríamos juntos?

-¿Y a qué viene esa pregunta?

-Bueno, es que no sé qué decirte

-Háblame de un videojuego o tal vez de tu felicidad que tienes al irte a la prepa Kronos…

-¿Te molesta esa decisión?

-Es tu decisión-dije sin importancia- prácticamente tu sabes lo que haces con tu vida, yo no formo parte de ella, ahora eres novia de Ace y es a él a quien debes tener contento, yo solo formo parte de una historia pasada.

-Que feo se escuchó eso-dijo haciendo una mueca-

-Es la verdad… la verdad es cruel.

-Si… vaya que lo es-sentí como me miraba, yo me dedique a ignorar eso, no quería comenzar a que mi fuerza de voluntad fallara y me obligara a besarla-

-¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?

-Con ganas de repetir lo de aquella tarde contigo-ok eso me sorprendió mucho, inmediatamente la mire-

-¿Escuche bien?-pregunte curioso-

-No sé qué escuchaste-dijo riéndose-

-¡Ah no! ¡Ahora me dices!

-No, asi que estarás de por vida con la duda…

-¡Ah no! Mira ahora me dices la verdad-la tome del rostro obligándola a mirarme-dime la verdad

-No Yaten, eso te pasa por no hacerme caso.

-Jamás he dejado de hacerte caso

-Entonces ¿Por qué no escuchaste bien?

-Si escuche bien-la acerque más a mí- es solo que... quería escucharlo de tus labios-acorte la distancia entre sus labios y los míos para robarle un beso, un beso que ella no se negó a corresponder, dulcemente acaricie su lengua con la mía al igual que mis manos viajaban por su mejilla hasta su rostro… era deleitante esta sensación. No sé quién termino el beso lo único que sé es que estábamos muy agitados- ¿quieres hacer el amor conmigo esta noche?

-Hay Yaten-comenzó a reír- ¿es amor?

-Claro que es amor-pase uno de mis brazos detrás de ella para abrazarla y no dejar que se alejara de mi-sabes lo que siento por ti, pero tú te niegas a aceptarlo…

-No es que me niegue, simplemente me es difícil verte y no besarte…

-¿Y tú crees que no me pasa lo mismo?

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Estar contigo toda la noche, todos los días, todas las tardes… a todas horas… a cada minuto quiero deleitarme con tu hermosa silueta, con tu hermoso rostro… aun te amo Mina…

-Y yo…

-¡Yaten!-ambos volteamos a ver quién había gritado mi nombre, al parecer Elizabeth nos había visto-¿Qué demonios haces con ella?-me levante sacudiendo la arena de mi ropa-

-Elizabeth relájate…

-¡Cómo demonios quieres que me relaje si veo que estas abrazado de esta!-dijo señalándola-

-Minako solo se levantó dirigiéndose al lobby

-¡A donde coños vas!-tome de la mano a Elizabeth-

-¿A dónde vas tú? Oye Elizabeth no estoy haciendo nada malo

-¿No? Por favor Yaten la estabas abrazando y…

-¿Y? no hice nada malo además soy tu novio.

-¡Por eso mismo! ¡Porque eres mi novio debes respetarme!

-Haber Elizabeth no te pongas asi que no hice nada malo.

-¡No me consta!-vi como corrió hacia donde se había ido Minako, sabía que debía ir detrás de ella pero vaya que corría rápido la nena, cuando por fin las alcance Elizabeth tenia de la mano a Minako protestándole porque estaba cercas de mi-

-¡Suéltame Elizabeth!

-¡No hasta que te quede claro que Yaten es mío! ¡Y que te quiero ver lejos de él!

-Yaten no es un objeto y él puede seguir siendo mi amigo.-dijo mirándola retadoramente-

-¿¡De cuando acá Yaten tiene amigas zorras!?

-Desde que te conoció -Elizabeth le dio una cachetada a Minako-

-¡Idiota! ¡Jamás me vuelvas a decir asi…!

-¡Ya basta!-dije poniéndome entre ambas-

-¡No hasta que ella entienda que debe estar lejos de ti!-Elizabeth me empujaba para acercarse más a Mina, obvio yo no dije que eso sucediera pero ambas estaban muy molestas, esto no terminaría bien-

-Ya Elizabeth no hice nada malo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-volteamos los tres, Gakupo, Light, Ace habían llegado-

-¡A ti que coños te importa!-le respondí a Ace-

-Haber si vas controlando a la zorra de tu novia-dijo Elizabeth a Ace-

-¿De qué carajos hablas?-pregunto el chico-

-Esta, que la encontré abrazada ¡de mi novio!

-¿Es eso cierto Minako?

-Oye no hice nada malo…-le dijo mirándolo seriamente a los ojos-

-Me sorprende de ti de nuevo… que carajos no puedes entender que él te fue infiel y tu aun asi lo buscas-Minako solo me miro triste-

-Momento nena, jamás le fui infiel a ella.

-A mi si me consta, te metiste con Sena ella lo dijo…

-¿A si? ¡Pues ella miente!

-Puedo llamarla para que se lo diga en la cara a Minako.

-Hazlo, simplemente eso no es verdad

-¿A no?-vi como saco su celular para después de dos minutos guardarlo, claro primero llamo a alguien-ahora mismo nos enteraremos de la verdad

-¿Qué? Yaten no pudo haberse metido con esa zorra-decía Elizabeth-

-Hazte a la idea Elizabeth, Minako lo está asimilando-observe a la rubia-

-Aun crees eso-le dije acercándome más a ella-

-Yaten yo…

-Minako nada de eso es verdad, jamás me metí con Sena, siempre estabas en mi mente y…

-Eso no es cierto-voltee a ver de quien se trataba, era Sena la que acababa de llegar-Yaten y yo tuvimos la noche más hot de toda mi vida… vaya que me sorprende este chico-ok admito que me levanto el ego pero ¡yo no me metí con ella!-

-Oye eso no es verdad, jamás me metí contigo

-Niégalo, yo sé que es verdad-dijo sonriendo socarronamente-

-¡Minako eso no es verdad!-la mire desesperadamente esperando que dijera algo… lamentablemente no diría nada, Mina volvía a caer de nuevo en mentiras sobre mí-

-¡Te dije que te convengo yo! Respondía Ace-

-Hay Mina, jamás pensé que fueras tan ingenua-respondía Gakupo, Minako me miro molesta-

-¡Ya basta!-llegaba Ikuto mirando la escena molesto- Ya basta de continuar con sus tonterías….

-No hagas pendejadas Ikuto-respondía Light-

-Cállate niñito de papi-todos lo miramos- ahora si van a saber quién soy en verdad, estuve bajo las órdenes de Light pero ahora no soporto las pendejadas de planes que trae y mucho menos soporto a los idiotas riquillos como Ace y Gakupo.

-No te atrevas niño-observamos como Ace lo miraba, a decir verdad fue el momento en que note que él traía un golpe en la quijada-

-¡Cállate! Minako- se acercó más a ella, me sorprendía la actitud de Ikuto, jamás pensé que llegara a ¿Traicionar a Light?- siempre me has gustado y sé que con lo que voy a hacer a continuación no te traerá a mis brazos pero… por el simple hecho de joder lo hare, Light ¿o dices la verdad o la digo yo?

-¿No me queda de otra?-dijo Light resignado-

-¿Me preguntas? –comenzó a reír, para esto ya varios alumnos de la prepa Kronos y algunos de la Ichihara ya estaban haciendo más desorden, estaban todos observando lo que sucedía-Minako, sabias que tu noviecito Ace no es un amor como todas dicen.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida-

-Asi como lo escuchas, Ace, Gakupo y Elizabeth estaban planeando separarte a ti de Yaten y vaya que lo lograron.

-Pero…-respondía Minako- pero Ace acaba de…

-Si, tal vez dirás que acaba de conocer a Light pero¡ vamos! Él sabía que tú amabas a Yaten y que sería difícil separarlos… vaya que lo sabía bien, por eso utilizaron a Elizabeth, porque sabían que a Yaten le gustaba ella desde un principio.

-Yaten no lo escuches eso no es verdad-respondía Elizabeth-

-Dame una razón para creerte-le dije mirándola seriamente, ahora casi todo estaba en orden…-

-Eso no es verdad, Light comenzó todo y…

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Vamos Elizabeth-Light se dignó a hablar- ya se sincera y dile la verdad a Yaten, lo estuviste utilizando para cumplir con mi venganza, tú me dijiste que harías lo que sea por mí, dile… dile ¡que aún me amas! Que eres capaz de todo por mí.

-¡Es que no es verdad!-Elizabeth grito con lágrimas en los ojos, intento acercarse a mí pero yo retrocedí, no quería sentirla, quería… quería escapar en ese momento de todo-

-Light-le hable al estúpido ese-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Por joder a los Kou, sabes bien que los odio y cuando Ace llego a mi encuentro junto con Gakupo aproveche a hacer bien las cosas, todos ganábamos, Ace tenía a Mina y Elizabeth te tenia a ti.

-¿Y Gakupo que tiene que ver en esto?-pregunte molesto-

-Nada, solo diversión.

-Eso no es verdad, tu deseas a Kallen pero ahora que esta con Seiya es difícil de que lo aceptes.

-¿Ace porque lo hiciste?-preguntaba Minako, se veía muy impactada por la noticia-

-Mina yo solo te quería para mí y además pienso a futuro contigo y…-no término de decir la frase ya que Mina lo había cacheteado-

-¡Jamás vuelvas a acercarte a mí!

-¡Minako pero…!

-¡Jamás!-observe como Mina salía del lugar-

-Yaten yo…

-Nada Elizabeth, pensé que comenzaba a enamorarme de ti pero veo que no es asi, simplemente no siento nada por ti y creo que fue lo mejor- la mire, observe como lloraba, debía ser sincero, la verdad dolía lo que ella había hecho pero al menos no me era tan difícil de superar- vamos tan siquiera nos divertimos asi que mejor aquí que muera-observe como la chica se impresiono por lo que acababa de decir, vaya que si soné muy cruel pero debía ser sincero y sobre todo hacer que todos notaran que era fuerte-

-Yaten pero yo si te amo y…

-Pero yo no, lo lamento, creo que si no hubieras actuado tan tonto como lo hiciste ahora tal vez otra historia estaría contándose…-la mire- lo lamento

-Pero aquella noche yo y tu…

-Fue sexo, lo siento-me di la vuelta dejándolos solos, salí a la playa para irme directamente a mi habitación-

Ahora que sabía la verdad jamás volvería a caer en las redes de Elizabeth, mira que alquilarse para ser parte del plan de un estúpido como Light y yo que me había propuesto a amarla, ahora entiendo porque aquel día lloraba, fue el día que se dio cuenta de que me amaba, lamentablemente las cosas no le salieron a la perfección…

Minako… la creí más inteligente pero está bien, por algo pasan las cosas, ahora entiendo o más bien me hago a la idea de que solo andaba con Ace por el dinero o la posición que tenía, jamás la volveré a ver de la misma forma, lo siento por ella si tenía en mente que era amor… ahora cayo desde un edificio muy alto y vaya que era normal que le doliera… Ace en quien tanto confiaba la traiciono, el idiota pensaba que llevándosela a la prepa Kronos ¿sería solo para él? Vaya estupidez, para que cuidar prenda con pies…

Me recosté en mi cama para inmediatamente quedarme dormido, no sabía que haría al día siguiente aunque lo más probable era que saliera de ese lugar para regresarme a mi casa y enviciarme en un videojuego… creo que mi consola es la única novia fiel que tengo.

Ikuto POV

Vaya que todo salió a pedir de boca, me siento satisfecho de lo que acababa de hacer, asi ni Yaten ni Ace tendrían a Minako, si lo sé soy extremadamente malo pero ¡¿Qué carajos?!

Mi vida siempre ha sido aburrida, siempre pensé que le hacía falta un poco de acción, aventura… claro que la tenía, siempre fui el malo en todas las escuelas a las que asistía, desde la primaria siempre los profesores me llamaban la atención por ser tan travieso, aunque jamás se quejaron de mis calificaciones siempre llamaban a mis padres para que hicieran que me comportara con los demás chicos. Cuando ingrese a la secundaria cambio todo, utilizaba alguno de mis encantos con las profesoras ya que siempre tuve el don de ser coqueto, sabía que mi galanura era inigualable asi que prácticamente tenía a todos a mis pies, algunos profesores me odiaban pero jamás pudieron hacer algo en mi contra. En cuanto a las relaciones con los compañeros pues… siempre fui el líder en toda mi temporada de secundaria, siempre fui reconocido por ser el más fuerte de todos nadie podía vencerme, tenía la fama de que si se metían conmigo podían terminar muy mal.

Estaba en el equipo de futbol, siempre fui capitán… todos me admiraban, me respetaban y que decir de las chicas… siempre me buscaban. Novias tuve miles, algunas para diversión, otras para un día, otras para semanas pero de ahí nadie completaba el mes, jamás fui de esos tipos que les gustara estar siempre con la misma persona o hacer de esto una relación seria, eso era para idiotas enamorados yo simplemente era un rompecorazones y porque no hasta romper bragas…eso de la seriedad se adquiere por estupidez, al menos eso era lo que pensaba…

¿Preparatoria? claro… la mejor etapa de mi vida, las chicas están más desarrolladas, algunas son más lanzadas, ya no hay nada de ser ingenuas o las que se quieren pasar por ingenuas son las más traviesas en la cama, dicen que no rompen ningún plato pero son las peores, tratando siempre de hacerse pasar por ser tiernas de que no saben nada de la vida y al final cuando estas a punto de tirártelas ¡zaz! Son fogosicimas en la cama eso es lo que me divierte.

Conocí a Light Yagami, él va un año más delante de mí, lo conocí gracias a Gino, quien me lo presento el día que Light estaba reclutando gente para hacer un poderío dentro de la prepa, se me hacia una estupidez. Cuando estuve frente a Light iba a rechazarlo… ¿Qué ganaba yo con tenerlo de aliado? Con tenerlo de cómplice para desmadre, con hacerme su cómplice para asi obtener beneficios en la prepa y porque no hasta obtener dinero a cambio de trabajos sucios, no es que este necesitado pero simplemente mi vida pedía acción. Fastidiado de las miles razones del porque me convenía unirme a Light acepte, obvio puse mis condiciones, yo no sería gato de nadie, estaba bien que me encantaran los gatos pero yo no sería mascota de nadie, yo mismo me ponía mis propios límites y reglas, si yo quería obedecía si no a mí nadie me joderia el ¿por qué no lo hice? Nadie me daba órdenes y eso Light lo acepto.

Cuando entraron los chicos de nuevo ingreso pensaba que estaba llegando victimas nuevas para ser saqueados, o bien chicas nuevas para ser aprobadas por el gran Ikuto… lamentablemente asi no sería ahora el caso.

Conocí a Mina Aino, rubia, ojos azules, alegre, entusiasta y sobre todo buen cuerpo, aunque a la chica le hacía falta un poco de delantero lo demás lo tenía muy bien formado… no hay problema, yo puedo hacer que ella sepa lo que es bueno y darle a ese cuerpo lo mejor… Me acerque a ella intentando ser su amigo, obvio no iba a eso, el interés era otro… quería tenerla en mi cama, gritando mi nombre de placer… vaya que soy un pervertido pero que les puedo decir, me agrada el sexo como a un sediento le satisface beber agua, es lo mejor que la vida tiene.

Pensaba hacer que Minako se volviera mi novia, tenía todas las de ganar, nadie había fijado la misma presa que yo… bueno solo Kamui Shiro, simplemente este wey también se había enamorado de Mina, pensaba que sería fácil de vencer y asi era lo único con lo que no contaba era… Yaten Kou, el estúpido hermano menor de los Kou, ese idiota traía a Mina arrastrando la cobija. Obvio el tonto ese no lo había notado ya que siempre llegaba derrochando galanura por doquier, asi que pensaba que no era material de competencia. Continúe frecuentando a Mina, me hice su amigo al igual que el estúpido de Kamui… pensé que la tendría en pocos días comiendo de mi mano o mejor aún… ya bien probada por mi… pero de nuevo Yaten Kou volvía a ponerse en mi camino, al parecer ambos comenzaron a tener una amistad donde la rubia comenzaba a ilusionarse con él… creí que podría vencerlo pero no fue asi, a los pocos días ya eran novios, sentía una rabia inmensa unos celos, dolor, enojo, irá… todo gracias a que yo no hice nada para impedir ese noviazgo.

Cuando Light comenzó a idear como vencer a los Kou salió a relucir el término de la relación de Yaten con Mina, obvio Elizabeth ayudaría asi ambos ganábamos pero no contábamos con que ella y ellos conocieran a los chicos Kronos a quienes Light casi les besaba el culo por ser adinerados, no porque Light no tuviera dinero simplemente era avaricioso y deseaba más de lo que normalmente tenia. Lamentablemente todo lo que planeo me sale mal, Elizabeth se enamoró de Yaten pero este wey no lo hizo de ella, era difícil ya que Mina seguir a buscando al tonto de Yaten y he ahí el problema…

Tal vez pregunten ¿Qué le vi a Mina? No sé, creo que es la forma en que se ve, actúa y habla con las personas, algo me agrado que me dieron ganas de probarla… lo haré algún día aunque… pensando bien las cosas creo que lo mejor sería dejarlo por la paz, no creo que Mina quiera algo conmigo después de lo que confesé, aunque Light intentara vengarse pero prácticamente me da igual, ya basta de seguir ordenes como idiota de un estúpido que solo quiere venganza por que la vieja que quiere no lo ama por estar con los Kou, será un problema grande pero ya veré después como librarme de Light.

Por ahora solo debo preocuparme en estar tranquilo, dormir como gatito y ser el mejor de todos… tal vez algún día no muy lejano encuentre a mi gatita Hentai… tal vez me llegue el amor algún día...

* * *

_Y bien? ya se va descubriendo todo muajajaja _

_Saludos a todos _


	19. Descuido

_Ok nuevo capi nuevo lemon a partir del segundo Pov de Lelouch, si no te agrada no leer **-_-**_

* * *

Capítulo 18

Descuido

_Anunciad con cien lenguas el mensaje agradable; pero dejad que las malas noticias se revelen por sí solas._

Lelouch POV

Había anochecido, la carretera estaba muy sola a esas horas de la noche, Shirley se había dormido y eso para mí era lo mejor. Mi mente estaba llena de miles de preguntas, no sabía a cuál darle prioridad.

Me agradaba el silencio de la noche, las estrellas estaban a su resplandor y que decir de la luna, brilla como jamás antes la había visto brillar. Observe que estaba cercas de Playa del Carmen, decidí que lo mejor era pasar un tiempo ahí con mi amada y después viajar a otro lado. Me orille cerca del mar, debía mostrarle a mi novia la majestuosidad del mar.

-Shirley… amor ya llegamos-dije moviéndola un poco después de haberme detenido-

-¿A dónde?-dijo aun adormilada-

-Si no abres tus hermosos ojos no podrás ver la hermosura de paisaje que te estás perdiendo-Shirley se acercó a mi robándome un beso, me sorprendió sentirla como actuaba con tanta pasión- vaya si asi siempre me vas a recibir después de despertar deseo que a partir de este momento siempre despiertes a mi lado

-Bueno Joven Lelouch ¿esa es una proposición?

-Uhmm tal vez-le dije sonriéndole- vamos, quiero que veas a donde te traje-

-Está bien-baje del auto para después ayudarla a ella a hacer lo mismo, vaya que se sorprendió al ver el maravilloso mar-

-¡Lelouch! ¡Esto es hermoso!

-Y lo que falta por que veas, tú y yo estaremos juntos en este maravilloso paraíso.

-¿De verdad?-dijo dudosa- ¿pero y tu padre?

-Eso por ahora no importa, lo único que quiero es estar contigo.

-Y yo también-me acerque a besarla, tenía tantos sentimientos hacia ella que quería demostrárselos en ese momento, tenía unas inmensas ganas de hacerle el amor-

Minutos más tarde me dirigí al mejor hotel de la zona, ingresamos pidiendo una habitación, obvio Shirley se sonrojo al escucharme decir "una habitación por favor" cuando la recepcionista pregunto si éramos un matrimonio joven dije "si" Shirley cambio de color, desde un rosita hasta un rojo muy profundo.

Después de terminar de escuchar el ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ingresamos a una enorme habitación muy lujosa, se podía apreciar el enorme y majestuoso mar, la luna, las estrellas… lo mejor de todo. Después de recorrer la habitación salimos al balcón donde se podía sentir la brisa marina.

-Es hermoso este lugar

-Claro que lo es, es uno de los lugares más maravillosos…

-Si-observe como se recargaba en el barandal del balcón, se veía hermosa iluminada por la luz de la luna-mañana partiremos en el ferry para irnos a Cozumel

-¿Ferry? ¿Viajaremos en barquito?-asombrada me miro-

-Si-comencé a reír- ¿no te agrada la idea?

-Si me agrada-me miro seriamente- ¿Por qué estamos solos en la misma habitación?

-¿Creo que esto es lo que te tiene inquieta verdad?

-No, es solo que….

-¿Es raro que yo haya hecho esto?

-Algo

-Ya Shirley, no pasara nada que no quieras… ven mejor vayamos a dormir, debemos estar listos por la mañana

La tome de la mano para dirigirnos a la cama, la recosté cobijándola mientras yo me recostaba a su lado, la abrace mientras depositaba un beso en su frente, cerré mis ojos esperando dormir inmediatamente, quería hacerla olvidar el mal rato que mi padre le provoco, quería hacerla olvidar lo que había escuchado.

Seiya POV

Me sentía feliz por estar con Kallen, aunque aún no fuéramos novios me hacía sentir feliz tenerla a mi lado, no quería que esto terminara y mucho menos que Gakupo me hiciera su desmadre, veía como me observaba todo rencoroso por tener a Kallen de mi lado, que se joda el maldito, ella es mía ahora y no la dejare sola por nada.

La mañana había llegado, todos mis compañeros y yo nos encontramos en el comedor del hotel, esperaba que Kallen llegara para que se quedara a mi lado y desayunáramos juntos, vaya que había cambiado bastante, eso de estar con la persona que quieres es… raro.

Después de unos minutos llego mi amada acompañada de Mina.

-Hola Sei

-Hola Kallen-me levante para saludarla-

-Minako se sentara con nosotros ¿está bien?-me pregunto después de que Mina fuera a saludar a Yuffi-

-Por mí no hay problema ¿sucedió algo malo?

-Pues… es algo complicado de explicar pero…-la observe como bajaba la mirada- tuvo problemas con Ace…

-Todos tenemos problemas…-dije mirándola-

-Lo sé pero algunos tenemos problemas más serios que otros…

-¿Y? creo que eso es lo que nos ayuda a salir adelante.

-Si pero…

-¿Te imaginas que por problemas insignificantes como el de ella todos nos deprimiéramos?

-Oye como sabes que es insignificante su problema, tú no puedes poner niveles en los problemas de los demás.

-Haber Kallen, si ella tuvo problemas con Ace de seguro son por culpa de Yaten ¿o no?

-No

-¿Entonces?

-Para que te explico si vas a decir que es insignificante.

-Perdón… es solo que hay personas que hacen una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

-Seiya tú también pasaste por una traición, creo que lo que le paso a Mina es igual que en tu caso.

-¿Ace la traiciono o Yaten?

-Ace, al parecer le mintió en algunas cosas y Light estaba metido en eso.

-¿Y? Pues mejor para ella ¿no se supone que ama a mi hermano?

-No es tan fácil, tu hermano está pasando por lo mismo, Elizabeth también estaba dentro de ese problema

-Vaya, entonces ahora si a todos nos traicionaron.

-Excepto a ti.

-¿A mí?

-¿Yo te he traicionado?

-Bueno no lo decía por ti.

-Hay Seiya…

Mina tomo asiento a nuestro lado, la observe de reojo al parecer si estaba deprimida por lo que le había sucedido, la verdad siempre pensé que Ace era de esos que al poco tiempo te demuestran su verdadera cara y Mina lo está pagando ¿ahora qué hará? ¿Buscara a mi hermano? Y hablando de mi hermano ¿Dónde está?

Me levante dirigiéndome a Taiki quien se encontraba rodeado de Gino, Len, Kaito, Senri y Kei, vaya que era raro verlo asi.

-Taiki ¿has visto a Yaten?

-No ¿Por qué?

-Me preocupa

-¿Y eso?

-¿Ya se corrió el rumor?-´preguntaba Gino sonriendo como idiota-

-¿De qué rumor hablas?-pregunte molesto-

-Relájate Seiya solo hablo de lo que Light tramaba con Ace y que tu hermano y Minako salieron heridos.

-¿Y ustedes no tuvieron nada que ver en eso?-pregunte seriamente-

-A mí ni me mires –decía Senri- tiene meses que yo no obedezco a Light

-Sabes-respondía Len- desde que ese Ace llego las cosas cambiaron entre nuestro grupo, Light se volvió más mamon

-Y qué decir de que su avaricia, neta antes no nos cobró por regalarnos un vaso de agua el día que fuimos a su casa-agregaba Kaito-

-Yo me he mantenido al margen de sus planes de Light, creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer

-Es raro escucharlos decir eso

-¿Porque no nos crees Koucito?-respondía Kei-

-Olvídalo-me di la vuelta alejándome de ellos para regresar a donde estaba Kallen y Minako-

-¿A dónde fuste?-preguntaba Kallen-

-A buscar a Yaten, necesito hablar con él-Minako al escuchar el nombre de mi hermano me miro rápidamente-

-¿Ya todos saben de mi situación?-me pregunto inquieta-

-¿Tu situación? ¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas Seiya, bien que sabes de mi problema con Ace

-Haber nena, no tienes por qué hablarme de esa forma, yo no tengo la culpa de que las cosas no salgan como tu quisieras asi que no vengas a decirme que no me haga.

-Es que…-en ese momento que ella me iba a responder vi como Yaten entraba con su maleta al comedor, me levante rápidamente para ir a verlo-

-¡Yaten!-grite, el me observo de lejos para detenerse en la entrada y esperarme, corrí para salir junto con él- hey ¿qué paso?

-Nada, me voy de aquí, odio estar en el mismo lugar que Mina

-¿Pero porque?

-Interés, el puto interés te vuelve ciego y ella lo está pagando

-¿Y tú que tienes que ver en eso?

-Pues no quiero tener nada que ver con eso, por eso me voy.

-¿Porque?

-Pues Minako ahora que no tiene a Ace vendrá a buscarme y es lo que menos quiero, ya estuvo bueno que vengan a joderme la vida con sus putas traiciones.

-¿Y Elizabeth?

-Otra zorra más que agregar a mí lista, esta vieja solo sirve para coger y de ahí nada más.

-Pero…

-Ya Seiya, nos vemos en la ciudad por ahora me voy antes de que…

-¡Yaten!-ambos volteamos a mirar quién llamaba a mi hermano-

-¡Deja de joder Elizabeth ya te dije que lo nuestro se terminó!

-No Yaten tú no puedes hacerme esto, yo te amo y tu…

-Ni madres, deja de joderme que no sabré como reaccionare después

-No Yaten yo….

-Seiya nos vemos luego ok, les llamare cuando llegue a la ciudad

-Oye wey pero….-no me dejo terminar ya que había abordado un taxi que de seguro él había pedido, observe como Elizabeth lloraba mirando por donde desaparecía el auto junto con Yaten-

Al menos ahora sienten lo que yo cuando sentí la traición pero no por eso me siento alegre más que nada me da lástima porque no es algo que yo deseara a cualquier persona.

Lelouch POV

Me desperté temprano, Shirley todavía dormía, decidí que lo mejor era irme a dar un baño y después salir con ella a desayunar. El baño que me di fue de lo más placentero que jamás había sentido, vaya que me sentía estresado… termine mi baño para cambiarme poniéndome algo fresco ya que el calor se iba a sentir insoportable. Observe como aun dormía lo que me dio una idea para sorprenderla, después de dejarle una nota cerca de ella diciéndole que tomara un baño para no demorarnos en el viaje salí a la calle a buscar algo lindo para ella.

Las calles estaban llenas de turistas, todos los comerciantes ofrecían a ellos sus productos y a mi… a mi simplemente me dejaban caminar tranquilamente. Pase por varias tiendas de ropa buscando específicamente lo que mis ojos deseaban ver. Tienda tras tienda veía y nada que me agradaba hasta que… un maniquí traía algo que de verdad me fascinaría ver en el cuerpo de mi preciosa Shirley, un precioso vestido blanco. Ingrese a la tienda, pregunte por aquella preciosa prenda… lamentablemente la talla de mi Shirley no la sabia, tenía que estar haciendo señas para más o menos acertar la talla ¡maldición! Esto es lo malo de las compras sin saber las tallas. Después de unos largos minutos regrese al hotel, encontré el lugar vacío de Shirley, observe el baño y estaba desocupado ¿Dónde estaría? Fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en el balcón con algunas ropas mías observando la calle.

-Te extrañe-dijo sin mirarme-

-Yo también-respondí abrazándola- no sabes el inmenso dolor que siento al no estar cerca de ti.

-Pues a la próxima es mejor que me despiertes y me lleves contigo.

-Prometo jamás volver a hacer esto-la obligue a que se diera la vuelta para que me mirara-jamás volveré a dejarte sola

-¿A dónde fuiste?

-A comprarte algo-La bese, la bese con tanta fuerza que quería que sintiera que jamás quería apartarme de ella- mira-dije terminando el beso- ven –la tome de la mano para llevarla a la cama donde había dejado aquella prenda-

-¿Lelouch?-dijo en voz baja y sorprendida-pero….

-¿No te gusta?-ella tomo el vestido entre sus manos, sonrió ampliamente para después lanzarse a mis brazos y llenarme de besos-

-¡Lelouch esto es hermoso! Me encanta este vestido ¿Cómo supuesto mi talla? Como supiste mis gustos ¡Lelouch te amo!

-Qué bueno que te gusto, me costó mucho trabajo averiguar tu talla y…

-¡Te amo!-se lanzó a mis brazos llenándome de besos, sentí como me tomo de la mano para dirigirme a un sillón que estaba en la habitación-

-¿Qué sucede?-sorprendido la mire-

-Shh-puso su dedo en mis labios- tu solo observa

-Pero...-volvió a callarme pero esta vez con un beso para después separarse de mí dejándome deseoso de un beso más profundo-

La observe como me daba la espalda caminando sensualmente, ella traía una de mis camisas puestas, solo veía la hermosa panty blanca que cubría ese maravilloso trasero que hasta ahora había visto detenidamente. Observe como se detenía para quitarse mi camisa, vi cómo se deslizaba lentamente por toda su espalda, como me mostraba esa piel tan blanca, tan nívea… tan perfecta… Tomo el vestido de una forma tan sensual que mi amigo y yo deseábamos tocarla, sentirla, intente levantarme a lo que ella me hablo-

-No intentes acercarte por que en este momento me meto al baño y no salgo hasta estar bien vestida.

-¿Porque me castigas asi?

-No es castigo, es forma de provocarte.

-¿Y no sabes las inmensas ganas que tengo de tocarte?

-Pero está prohibido que lo hagas.

Continúe observándola, como se ponía ese hermoso vestido que le entallaba tan bien en toda su figura, vi cómo se acomodaba la parte de abajo, el cierre aun no lo subía asi que decidí levantarme lentamente y ayudarle

-Te dije que estaba prohibido que me tocaras.

-Demándame-dije mientras mi mano acariciaba su largo cuello bajando suave y despacio por su espalda para subir ese cierre tan malo que dejaba al descubierto su hermosa piel pero antes de continuar con esa tarea comencé a besar su cuello, besarlo, acariciarlo con mi lengua mientras sentía como ella se estremecía entre mis caricias… la amaba, amaba todo de ella.

-Eres adictivo Lelouch

-¿Si?-dije mientras subía su cierre-

-Bastante…

-Termina de vestirte, debemos salir para tomar el ferry-dije terminando mi frase con un beso-

-Ok, pero con una condición-dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente-

-¿Cuál?

-¿Qué después tú me quites el vestido?

-¿Qué?-pregunte sorprendido, no es que no haya escuchado lo que dijo, la había escuchado a la perfección pero ¿era verdad?-

-¿No te agrada la idea?

-Sí, de que me agrada me agrada pero…

-Entonces espero que me sorprendas cuando vayas a quitármelo- y con un último beso en mis labios cerro aquel pacto.-

La vi cómo se dirigía al baño para terminar de cambiarse, yo aún continuaba anonadado con su respuesta, me parecía genial pasar las mejores noches de pasión con ella.

Minutos más tarde abandonábamos el hotel para dirigirnos a desayunar, nuestro desayuno fueron una orden de mariscos, ya saben por eso de lo afrodisiaco. Al terminar nuestros alimentos nos dirigimos a dar un paseo, fuimos a la playa caminamos por toda la orilla hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el lugar para tomar el Ferry.

Abordamos juntos y esperamos alrededor de una hora en llegar a Cozumel, más que nada por que admiramos como algunos delfines nos acompañaban por todo el recorrido… esto me ponía a pensar en la libertad que yo deseaba, era difícil estar en casa sin ser saludado formalmente por tus ayudantes. Al principio pensaba que era lo mejor que mi padre no nos reconociera como sus hijos legítimos, me agradaba mas ser un Lamperouge pero por lo que veo mi padre se empeñara a hacerme de cuadritos mi vida al elegirme su sucesor en la empresa Vi Britania. Está bien, aceptare ese reto pero con mis propios métodos, ya estuvo bien que siempre se la pase abusando por ser sus hijos, lo aceptare y lo hare pero casarme eso si no lo haría, si se iba a tratar de joder a alguien yo lo haría primero aunque me cueste el apellido.

Cuando menos lo esperaba ya habíamos llegado a Cozumel, Shirley se veía contenta con la vista y yo me sentía feliz al estar con ella. Bajamos del Ferry para dirigirnos al hotel donde nos alojaríamos por unas noches. Subimos a un taxi, le pedí que nos llevara al mejor hotel de todo el lugar y asi lo hizo, llegamos a Hotel Park Royal Cozumel, el mejor de todos.

-¿Lelouch estás seguro que podemos quedarnos aquí?-preguntaba Shirley sorprendida mientras veía a toda la gente de clase alta salir de ahí-

-¿Por qué lo dudas?

-Esto es muy caro

-¿Y, no podemos darnos ese lujo?

-Yo no, tu sí.

-¿Porque tu no?

-Porque yo no tengo el suficiente capital para pagarme una noche aquí

-Pero yo si lo tengo para que tú y yo estemos juntos

-Pero Lelouch yo…

-Nada Shirley, quiero que te diviertas conmigo y que no dejes de estar a mi lado, además pronto serás una Lamperouge

-Pero eso tu padre…

-Mi padre podrá decir lo que quiera pero jamás lo obedeceré en ese aspecto

-Pero…

-Shirley basta, dejemos eso a un lado, solo quiero estar a tú lado y no quiero que comencemos a recordar tonterías como las que mi padre quiere someterme

-Está bien

Con una última sonrisa entramos tomados de la mano, fuimos a la recepción a darnos de alta, después un empleado nos llevó a nuestra habitación, era más lujosa que la anterior. Shirley y yo decidimos bajar a dar un paseo, ya era algo tarde pero aun asi eso no fue de importancia, la vista era hermosa por todo el hotel, el pie de playa, las piscinas… todo era genial, la verdad había hecho una excelente elección para pasar las mejores vacaciones con mi amada.

Pasamos por un salón enorme decorado con flores blancas, al parecer el hotel lo alquilaba para realizar festividades como bodas, bueno es lo que yo pensaba ya que en ese momento se estaba celebrando una boda, se veía bien aunque eso me hacía recordar a Eri y mi padre, que estupidez creer que me voy a casar por eso.

Fuimos a la playa para después darnos una escapada por una de las plazas para comprarle algo de ropa a mi amada, eso hizo que nos anocheciera y decidiéramos dormir un rato. Llegamos a nuestra habitación repletos de bolsas de compras.

-Iré a darme un baño, creo que entrare al jacuzzi

-¿Tu solo?-preguntaba

-Claro, a menos que quieras acompañarme- dije lo más sensual posible-

-¡Tú me debes algo Lelouch!

-¿A si?-me acerque a ella que estaba en la cama sentada-¿Qué te debo?

-Pues…-no deje que continuara, ya había perdido mucho tiempo antes asi que con desesperación me acerque a ella besándola, la bese con fuerza, pasión, deseo, la necesitaba… ¡la necesitaba ya!-

La comencé a acariciar sin dejar de abrazarla y besarla, me encantaba sentirla. Adentre mi lengua para poder jugar con la de ella mordí uno de sus labios en señal de que me estaba agradando ese beso, quería que sintiera que la amaba, que la deseaba… la deseaba con tanta pasión que quería explotar en ese momento. Baje mis manos de su rostro para comenzar a acariciar su pecho, aquel pecho tan firme y tan perfecto que tenía, escuche como suspiraba, como comenzaba a agitarse. Pase mis manos por detrás de ella para comenzar a despojarla de ese estorboso vestido, comencé intentando bajar ese cierre que parecía estar en mi contra, al principio no podía hacerlo lo que hizo que dejara de besarla para soltar una maldición.

-Vaya ¿el rey demonio no puede con un simple cierre?

-No me estas ayudando de esta forma…

-Te dije que tú me lo tenías que quitar

-Lo sé pero en estos momentos odio al cierre más que a nada

-Haber te ayudo-dijo colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda-

-¡NO!

-Ya está bien-escuche como comenzaba a reír, su risa era música para mis oídos lo que me tranquilizaba un poco-

Después de unos intentos logre bajar el maldito cierre para deleitarme con el hermoso cuerpo de ella, sus hermosas y largas piernas, esos hermosos senos tan redondos y perfectos… el ombligo… todo. Observe como ella se sonrojaba tratando de cubrirse…

-No lo hagas-dije en voz baja- no lo hagas… eres hermosa y no debes ocultarlo de mi-la volví a tomar entre mis brazos para comenzar a besarla de nuevo, acariciar su pecho, su espalda todo… sentí como sus manos viajaban por lo largo de mi espalda para después situarse en mi pecho y desabotonarme mi camisa. Yo mientras deje sus labios para comenzar a besar y a lamer ese hermoso y largo cuello, me sabía a gloria el sabor que desprendía, las sensaciones que solo ella provocaba en mí. Sentí como jalo mi camisa para despojarme de ella dejando ver la mitad de mi cuerpo desnudo-te amo Shirley y jamás dejare de decírtelo-ella se sonrojo dejando que yo continuara mi trabajo, quería admirarla detalladamente no quería perderme de aquello que me volvía loco, la volví a abrazar buscando el broche del sostén rosado que traía puesto. La separe un poco de mi para besarla con fuerza, baje besando su barbilla hasta legar a su cuello. Uno de los tirantes de la prenda se deslizo por su hombro mientras el otro caía por sí mismo bese con devoción el pecho de la chica, amando el sabor de cada centímetro su piel al descubierto. Definitivamente, todo en ella era delicioso. Termine de despojarla de aquel sostén tan estorboso, volví a probar sus labios, poniendo pecho contra pecho. El contacto de su piel con la de ella me hizo estremecer y el lívido aumento de golpe. La tome amablemente de la cintura, acostándola con sumo cuidado en la cama, me puse sobre de ella sin dejarle todo mi peso encima.

-¿Ahora que decías que te debía?-dije en voz baja-

-Solo era el vestido el que tenías que quitar

-¿Y no te agrada más esto?

-Todo lo que venga de ti me encanta - la bese, sus palabras me llenaban de orgullo y emoción asi que de nuevo lo hice para bajar por su cuello y lamerla, morderla, marcarla como mía y que nadie más se atreviera a quitármela. Llegue a sus senos hermosos, tome con una mano uno mientras con mi boca comenzaba a probarlo, lamia su pezón mientras con la otra acariciaba suavemente, su respiración de ella comenzaba a ser agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba de la excitación que ella sentía.-

-¿Shirley?-pregunte mientras la veía agitada- ¿quieres hacer el amor conmigo?

-¿No es obvio?

-Quiero que tú me lo digas…

-¿Para qué? No está claro-puse mi mano entre sus piernas para acariciarlas logrando llegar cautelosamente a su intimidad y sentirla-¡Lelouch!

-¿Dime?-pregunte lo más sensual posible-

-¿Lo haces apropósito verdad?

-¿Qué?-volví a acariciarla mientras con mi otra mano acariciaba uno de sus pechos - te amo Shirley

-Y yo a ti Lelouch-dijo sonriéndome-

-Quiero hacerte el amor toda la noche…

-Y yo quiero que me hagas tuya… quiero estar siempre a tu lado

-Música para mis oídos-la bese de nuevo, la bese con lujuria, sentía que quería explotar en ese momento de tantas sensaciones que tenía, mi amigo quería actuar pero aun no podía satisfacer mi hambre, debía esperar. De su boca baje con cuidado dejando besos tibios y húmedos por todo el camino que recorría, llegue a su plano vientre donde ella me miro asustada-

-Que… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Algo que te agradara-la despoje de sus bragas para después separar sus piernas paseado mi dedo índice por la línea de su intimidad, me incline hacia ella adentrando mi lengua, jugueteando con su clítoris haciéndola sentir mayor excitación-

-¡Lelouch!-escuche como gemía, eso me excitaba más y más lo que hizo que continuara con mi trabajo, sentí como sus manos se adentraban entre mis cabellos, de reojo la observe como disfrutaba de lo que hacía, lo que me hizo continuar con el jugueteo. Ella apretaba las sabanas entre sus manos mientras yo sentía como comenzaba a agitarse como respiraba con rapidez, los gemidos se intensificaron lo que me decía que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo lo que asi fue. Me levante para darle un beso en sus labios, prácticamente no sabía cómo lo había hecho, yo era todo un inexperto en la materia solo seguí mis instintos- ¡te amo, te amo, te amo!

-Yo más-volví a besarla, la verdad no sabía cómo continuar de ahí ¿que decía? ¿Qué hacía? Al parecer ella me leyó la mente lo que provoco que ella tomara la iniciativa.

-Ahora me toca a mí…-subí lentamente mi mirada ante lo dicho, ella miro con picardía. ¿De que hablaba? ¿Qué quería? Ella me recostó en el colchón con ella encima de mí. Dedico dulces carisias al a mi pecho desnudo, excitándome con cada roce de mi piel con la de ella. Sus labios saborearon mi piel, deleitándose con su sabor. Busco mis labios, sentí como tenía algo de timidez, pero aun asi me beso con toda la pasión que pudo expresar. Delicada y suave, fue bajando sus caricias en forma de besos hasta toparse con mi pantalón. Bajo la cremallera lentamente, sin despegar su mirada de su objetivo, me sentía una presa, ella me miraba con tanto deseo que me hacía sentir bien pero… extraño. El botón de mi pantalón salió volando por los aires de la desesperación de la chica, después de un rato me dejo solo con mi ropa intima que resaltaba mi abultado miembro. Shirley miro detenidamente el bulto frente a ella, la observe como me miraba sorprendida.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Eh?-me miro- nada… es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Es tan grande-una sonrisa escapo de mis labios, el orgullo de saber que ella dijera eso era… fantástico, sabía que era de buen tamaño pero que te lo diga tu novia es perfecto-

-¿Te doy miedo?

-No es solo que…

-¿Quieres que nos detengamos?-esto me preocupaba, la verdad tal vez ella aún no estaba preparada-

-No sé qué hacer…

-¿Eh?

-Sí, la verdad… yo…

-Shirley me habías asustado

-¿Por qué?-dijo mirándome de sorpresa-

-Pensé que querías que nos detuviéramos

-¿Y dejarte asi?-dijo riendo- me matarías, luego tendrías que darte un baño con agua muy fría y que decir de mi… es solo que… -dijo seriamente- lo que hare espero te guste-sentí como pasaba su mano por encima de mi bóxer, como tocaba suavemente mi miembro, rápidamente un suspiro salió de mi boca… sus manos viajaban lentamente por mi prenda volviéndome loco, de pronto sus manos dejaron de tocarme para terminar de quitarme mi bóxer, estaba completamente a su merced de ella…-es tan suave-dijo al continuar tocándome, quería que ella me tomara con fuerza y terminara con este martirio al parecer lo hizo, comenzó a acariciarme de arriba hacia abajo logrando que sintiera placer, cerré los ojos sonriendo ampliamente, esto era totalmente agradable, a los pocos minutos sentí como algo tibio rozaba mi miembro… ella había pasado su lengua suavemente-

-Shirley…-me miro sonrojada, subió a la altura de mi rostro para darme un beso. En un movimiento rápido, la deje debajo de mí. Besé su cuello, succionando en algunas partes su piel, marcándola como mía. Tenía la loca necesidad de abrazarla y no dejarla ir, Shirley no paraba de gemir y eso no ayudaba en mucho a que procesara lo que sucedía. Solo me dejé llevar, como debía de ser.- ¿estas lista?

Asintió con un movimiento abrazándose de mí, poco a poco me acomode en la entrada para asi adentrarme por completo. Su respiración se agito más al sentir la punta de mi miembro, comencé a empujar suavemente hacia adentro. Sabía que le dolería pero era necesario si de verdad quería disfrutarlo; me quede quieto una vez que estuve dentro de ella. Observe a Shirley, tenía una cara de dolor pero al notar que la estaba observando me sonrío de forma sincera, acurrucándose en mi pecho después de que acaricie su mejilla un momento. Pronto volví a moverme dentro de ella, saliendo lentamente y asi volví a entrar, comenzando un pequeño y lento vaivén, esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a mi presencia.

-¿Estas bien?

-Duele un poco pero…

-¿Pero?

-No te detengas, quiero ser solo tuya

Continúe con movimientos lentos, hasta que ella empezó a gemir con fuerza y me acompaño en el movimiento, sonreí ampliamente apresurando el paso, gimiendo con ella. Shirley abrazo con sus piernas mis caderas, sintiendo más placentero el acto. No podía abrir los ojos, me sentía demasiado extasiado, como pude baje mi boca a sus pechos explorándolos de nuevo, mordí levemente uno de los pezones, haciéndola gemir más fuerte.

-Se ve que lo disfrutas…-

Sentí como las paredes del interior de ella me abrazaban deliciosamente. Ella cerró los ojos, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara en el acto. Me apresure a ocupar la boca de ella ya que gritaría muy fuerte si no lo hacía, sabía que ambos atravesaríamos el clímax al mismo tiempo ya que se sentía en la humedad que desprendía, ella amortiguo un tremendo grito en mi boca, solo sentí como esto había llegado al fin, como sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda como mordía mi hombro dejándome marcado. Shirley se dejó caer totalmente abrumada en la cama, empujé unas cuantas veces más hacia adentro para después dejarme caer sobre ella con delicadeza, dejando brotar todo dentro de ella. Respirábamos con rapidez, vaya que había sido lo mejor de todo el mundo, era el mejor regalo que ella podía haberme dado, después una idea cruzo por mi mente… preferí callar antes de preocuparla. ¡Maldición! Todo por un descuido…

-Lelouch…-dijo en voz baja acariciando mi cabello, no respondí-Amor…

-Dime…

-¿No usaste protección verdad?-guarde silencio… neta no sabía que decir.

* * *

_Dudas? creen que este rey demonio haya comenzado a crear su legado? _

_Comentarios ya saben donde, nos leemos en la proxima_


	20. De vuelta a la prepa

_Nuevo capitulo..._

_De nuevo los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Naoko, clamp, peach pit, sonrise, etc etc_

* * *

Capítulo 19

De vuelta a la prepa.

_El amor de los jóvenes no está en el corazón, sino en los ojos._

Seiya POV

Habíamos salido unos cuantos compañeros y yo a disfrutar del viaje, a decir verdad era difícil juntarte con personas que jamás les habías dirigido la palabra… ahora entenderán el porqué.

Estábamos en un antro de la ciudad, a decir verdad era el Hard rock café de Cancún, excelente lugar para gente pudiente, ya saben nunca faltaba el riquillo bastardo que quisiera demostrar que vale más la pena su cartera que su estúpida cara. Después de presumir a mi amada en la pista de baile nos sentamos con todos los chicos a continuar bebiendo, llevábamos varias copas encima pero no se notaba ya que en el movimiento era difícil que se nos subiera.

-Jamás me he divertido tanto en mi vida-decía Len- ¿Rin qué opinas?

-Que siempre que estábamos con light era estar enojados por hacer algo que él siempre ordenaba.

-¿Y entonces porque siempre estuvieron besándole el trasero a ese wey?-decía Taiki quien tenía una copa de whisky-neta parecen perritos falderos

-Ya wey, que puede decir uno, solo que después de un tiempo te das cuenta de que eres usado por las personas

-Vaya ¿el gran Kei Takishima diciendo eso?

-¿Seiya Kou diciendo mi nombre completo?

-Ya wey, si quieres que nos llevemos bien mínimo comencemos por hablarnos de buena forma, o no ¿Koucito?

-Está bien –le respondía a Gino-

Observamos como todo mundo bailaba, era raro estar con la bolita de Light sin discutir, tal vez estos chicos en verdad decidieron cambiar sus amistades por alguien más fresco como nosotros. Kallen se levantó para ir al baño seguida de Yuffi y Sakura, Shaoran las acompaño por lo mismo de cuidarlas, vaya que era extraño que nosotros las cuidáramos más que a nuestra bebida pero es donde notábamos que ellas en verdad valían la pena.

-¿Qué creen que haga Lelouch con lo de su problema?-preguntaba curioso Hanabusa-

-Ni idea, Lelouch siempre ha demostrado ser tan inteligente que no dudo que ya haya planeado algo para zafarse de ese matrimonio

-Hasta yo sé que la dichosa Eri es interesada-agregaba Hanabusa-

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?-preguntaba Suzaku-

-Bueno, mi familia conoce muy bien a la familia de Eri, asi que yo la conozco desde pequeño, son tonterías que pasamos cuando éramos niños, creo que ella solo sigue lo que le ordena su padre, ella no ama a Lelouch.

-Bueno eso es lo contrario a lo que ella dice-agregaba Izumi quien hasta ese momento se mantenía callada junto con Kamui-Yo creo que todo puede pasar, te haces ilusiones falsas y no reconoces el amor.

-¿Porque dices eso?-pregunto Kamui sorprendido-

-Bueno, son cosas de mi pasado, el punto es que hay que vivir la vida-observe como se ponía medio tenso el ambiente, Izumi traía algo y Kamui lo presentía, tal vez después sabremos de que se trata-

-¿Cómo sabes que amas a alguien?-Preguntaba curioso Gino- ¿Cómo sabes que es amor y no ilusión?

-Yo creo que ambas son la misma cosa-respondía Hanabusa- te da ilusión saber que veras a la persona que amas, es como cuando estas ansioso de ver a esa persona.

-No, yo creo que es algo distinto, la persona que se ama la extrañas, la piensas, la sueñas siempre

-¿Y?-respondía Senri- ¿no es lo mismo cuando estas ilusionado? Es como cuando tienes un juguete nuevo, después te llega la costumbre y deseas cambiarlo por algo nuevo

-Entonces ¿Qué haces con Rima? Aun no te aburres de ella-respondía Kei-

-Es diferente

-A verdad, ahí ya cambio el tema

-Creo que es difícil diferenciarlas-dije-te das cuenta de eso cuando la persona con la que estas te hace a un lado y ahí es cuando tu comienzas a dejar de amarla

-Es cuestión de ambos-respondía Kamui- si tu amas y la otra persona ya no te pone el mas mínimo interés entonces deja de ser amor y se vuelve en costumbre hasta terminar pelados y separados

-¿Y cómo le pones vida a esa relación?-pregunto curioso Kaito-¿sexo?

-El sexo solo es eso, lo puedes tener hasta con tu mejor amiga y no signifique nada

-O bien besarte con alguien más para ponerle acción a tu vida de que no te cachen-Todos volteamos a ver a Izumi quien hablaba, era raro escucharla decir eso, Kamui la miro sorprendido ¿eran ilusiones mías o Kamui e Izumi están pasando por un mal rato?-

-¿Porque dices eso Izumi?-pregunto Kamui con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba-

-Bueno es que a veces la relación se torna algo aburrida y te hace falta algo de acción y…

-¿Lo dices porque tú y yo estamos mal?-preguntaba Kamui con un poco de molestia en su voz-

-Sabes que le hace falta acción nuestra relación

-Yo no sé qué tipo de acción te refieres

-Creo que mejor nos vamos-decía Hanabusa-

-No, no se fijen, él que se va soy yo-Kamui se levantó del asiento dejándonos solos con Izumi, ella termino su bebida dirigiéndose a la barra-

Continuamos bebiendo mientras charlábamos de tonterías, me di cuenta de que Kallen ya había demorado bastante, busque por la pista y estaba Shaoran bailando con Sakura mientras Yuffi caminaba en dirección mía.

-¿Y Kallen?-pregunte cuando ella ya había llegado-

-Dijo que iría por un coctel

-¿Y porque no te quedaste con ella?

-Porque ella me mando para acá

-¡Lo que no quiero es que Gakupo se le acerque!-y con eso me fui a buscarla, no quería que ese se atreviera a hablar con ella, a tocarla… Me fui directamente a la barra buscándola, pero no estaba, me acerque a donde estaba el chico que preparaba las bebidas preguntándole por Kallen, me dijo que se había ido con un tipo de cabellera lila ¡Gakupo! Inmediatamente mi sangre comenzó a hervirme, no podía dejarla con él aunque… tal vez ella aun lo quería, tal vez estaba marcando a alguien como mía siendo que tal vez ella no lo quería asi.

Aun asi continúe buscándola, vi como Ace estaba con Sena besándose mientras sus amigos bebían a su alrededor, pensé que Gakupo estaba ahí pero no fue asi. Me dirigí a donde estaban ellos para exigir que me dijeran donde estaba mi Kallen.

-Vaya el gran Seiya Kou se atreve a venir solo ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Te perdiste?

-Deja de joder de esa forma Ace ¿Dónde está Gakupo?

-¿Y bienes a ordenarme que te lo diga?-decía sarcástico- Por supuesto Seiya, te diré dónde está mi amigo, pues veras él ahora está en la playa con tu amada Kallen teniendo un encuentro sexual

-¡No jodas con eso Ace!

-Compruébalo por ti mismo- y asi me señalo hacia donde estaba la puerta del antro, lo mire por última vez para dirigirme a la salida-

Salí a toda prisa buscando por la playa a Kallen, no la veía por ningún lugar y eso ya comenzaba a preocuparme. Camine sin rumbo fijo decidido a encontrarla no sé pero algo me decía que fuera en cierta dirección y lo hice solo para encontrarme con lo peor del mundo…

Yaten POV

Las semanas habían transcurrido con lentitud, me era molesto estar en mi casa encerrado a las órdenes de mi padre, que si ya había ayudado a hacer los quehaceres de la casa, que si había arreglado mi habitación, que si había ayudado a arreglar el jardín, miles de tonterías que por su puesto yo no iba a hacer.

Recibía diariamente llamadas de Elizabeth buscándome para que la perdonara, obvio jamás le respondí, de hecho hubo un tiempo en que me fastidio que decidí cambiar mi numero celular, iba a cambiar el de la casa pero tuve que abstenerme ya que mis padres me regañaron, solo les pedí que no me la pasaran por nada del mundo asi que... Entenderán que fueron las peores vacaciones de mi vida.

Mi aburrimiento era mucho lo que hizo que decidiera volver a tomar clases de canto al igual de inglés, me había llamado mucho la atención el canto asi que tal vez en un futuro este papacito de Yaten Kou sea un popstar.

Las semanas pasaban y con ello se acercaba ya la fecha de inscripción, obvio tenía que ir a ver que clases me tocaban al igual que mis compañeros, me aburría mucho eso del papeleo. Recuerdo que vi a Lelouch, ambos nos saludamos de lejos, también estaba Zero, Kaname, Kamui, Kei, Touya y más personas que no conocía aun, tal vez eran de nuevo ingreso.

Salí rápido de la prepa para dirigirme a mi motocicleta, observe como Elizabeth me había visto para correr hacia donde yo estaba, subí rápidamente a mi moto para acelerar y perderme de ese lugar, vaya que era molesto estar escapando de ella ¡maldición! Me vendría bien cambiarme de prepa. Continúe mi camino hasta llegar a un semáforo en rojo, me detuve en seco esperando que me diera el verde, suspire profundamente estresado de lo que viviría en los próximos días, vaya que necesitaría un buen des estresante, primero Mina y ahora Elizabeth, aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿Mina estará en la misma prepa o cambiara aunque Ace la haya traicionado? Tonterías, neta no me pondría a pensar en estupideces.

Segundos más tardes se unió a mi dos motocicletas mas, al parecer eran conducidas por chicas ya que se notaba en la perfecta figura de sus cuerpos, al voltear a verlas mejor una de ellas me guiño un ojo… momento ¿me estaban provocando? ¡Qué demonios! ¿Que no saben quién soy?… cierto, aun no soy famoso por mis encantos

-¿Yaten?-dijo una mientras se quitaba el casco rosa con negro que traía-

-¿Lily?-dije mirándola sorprendido-

-¡Hola! ¿Vienes de la prepa?

-Sí, pensé que te vería cuando comenzaran las clases.

-Pero debo inscribirme, vaya que es sorprendente verte…

-Si también para mí…

-Mira te presento a mi amiga, también estudiara ahí, ella fue la que me animo a entrar por completo a la prepa Ichihara ya que su hermano estudia ahí.

-¿Su hermano?-pregunte curioso-

-Si mira te presento a Utau Tsukiyomi-se dirigió a la chica que traía un casco morado en una motocicleta muy bella, inmediatamente mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar ¿quién era su hermano? Escuche como el sonido de los autos que comenzaban a pitarnos para quitarnos-Yaten te veo más adelante

-Si- los tres condujimos hasta detenernos en un parque cercano, ahí bajamos para descubrir a la chica que robaría mi corazón, o al menos es lo que pienso tal vez solo sea mi diversión por un momento ahora no pienso en el amor, vaya que estas chicas me habían dejado muy mal-

-Ella es Utau, es mi mejor amiga-la chica se quitó el casco morado para dejar ver su larga cabellera rubia y esos hermosos ojos lilas… maldición ¿Por qué todas las que me gustan deben ser rubias? Utau se acercó a mí extendiendo su mano para saludarme-

-Hola-dijo sin esfuerzo-

-Hola-respondí dedicándole una sonrisa-

-Uy que platica tan larga tienen-dijo Lily riendo-

-Perdón es que no sé qué decir

-¿Y tú Utau?

-Pues sabes lo que pasa, no soy muy comunicativa y…-no dejo que continuara porque su celular comenzó a sonar- me disculpan es mi hermano-camino alejándose u n poco de nosotros, yo solo la mire preguntándole a Lily-

-¿Quién es su hermano?

-No recuerdo su nombre, al parecer es un tipo algo loco, por lo que ella me cuenta, ambos son hijos únicos ya que sus padres se separaron, por eso mismo su hermano está viviendo aquí solo y ahora ella quiso hacer lo mismo lamentablemente su hermano es muy celoso y sobreprotector por lo que la llama cada hora

-Ni idea de quien sea su hermano…

-¿Ni por el apellido recuerdas?

-No, sabes no soy muy atento en los apellidos de los demás…

-Es lo que note.

-¿Y tu como estas? ¿Y Lelouch?

-Supongo que ya saben lo que sucedió entre su padre y él.

-Pues solo sé que lo quiere casar.

-Bueno pues al parecer Lelouch acepto casarse.

-¿Con Eri?

-No, con Eri no, al parecer Lelouch embarazo a Shirley.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lily, tengo que irme-ambos volteamos, la rubia se veía algo molesta-

-¿Tan rápido?

-Sí, mi hermano está desesperado, quiere verme.

-¿Me lo presentaras?

-¿Para qué? Es un loco pervertido

-¿Y?

-Bueno entonces acompáñame

-Va-Lily volteo a verme- Nos vemos en la prepa Yaten, lo que te he dicho no lo digas a nadie ¿ok?

-No te preocupes

-Cuídate-y con eso último las vi como partían en sus motos rápidamente-

Era sorprendente lo que había pasado entre Lelouch y Shirley, no pueden estar embarazados ¡y menos ellos! Es difícil creerlo si no tiene mucho que Lelouch me había dicho que nada de nada con su novia y ahora sale con que ¿están embarazados? Vaya que es difícil entender eso

Llegue horas más tarde a mi casa, me dirigí a mi recamara tratando de dormirme inmediatamente ya que no había nadie, al parecer la mayoría había salido de paseo, mejor para mi asi me dejan dormir tranquilamente. Cerré mis hermosos ojos verdes esperando que algún maravilloso sueño me acogiera… lamentablemente el puto teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¡Maldición! Si eres Elizabeth juro que soy capaz de gritarte zorra por toda la escuela-me levante de mala gana para contestarlo, llegue a un lado de la mesita en donde estaba- ¡¿Qué?!

-¿Hola esta Seiya?

-No, no está ¿quién lo busca?-pregunte molesto-

-Rei…-momento ¿dijo Rei?-

-¿Para que buscas a mi hermano?

-Yaten, él y yo quedamos en salir el día de mañana, quería saber si ¿aún está en pie eso?

-¿Haber qué? ¿Mi hermano va a salir contigo?

-¿Te dan celos?

-¿Celos? Já no me hagas reír niña, eres demasiados bobis para salir conmigo…

-No será que ¿tienes envidia de no poder probar lo que es bueno?

-Já, haber nena no confundas, si mi hermano saldrá contigo es porque todos cometemos errores, errores que yo no cometeré y mucho menos contigo.

-¡Tarado!

-¿Quieres dejar un recado?

-Que me llame cuando llegue por favor, él tiene mi numero-y con eso me colgó, maldita zorra, vaya o ¿yo odio a las chicas o en definitiva soy odioso?… creo que es la primera –

Minutos más tarde llego Seiya, yo me encontraba mirando la tv con un tazón de palomitas

-Pareces puerquito Yaten…

-¿Por qué?

-Solo te la pasas comiendo

-¿Y?

-Nada es solo que antes salías a pasear, a buscar presas y ahora mírate-me señalo- ¿eso queda del gran Yaten Kou?

-Estoy de vacaciones, hasta el mejor gigolo merece un descanso…

-Ya wey, es raro verte asi ¿que fue muy duro lo que te hizo Elizabeth?

-Pues más o menos lo que tu sentiste al discutir con Kallen.

-Es diferente-su expresión cambio a una de seriedad-

-¿Ya me vas a decir que paso?

-Primero dime ¿en verdad amaste a Elizabeth?

-Estuve a punto pero por algo pasan las cosas, neta ya me da igual, también Mina, ya ellas son otra historia.

-¿Oye pero no tuviste un encuentro con Mina?

-¿Y? no por eso cambio de opinión…

-Bueno eso es cierto-tomo asiento aun lado mío comiendo un poco de palomitas- No sé qué pensar de Kallen, quisiera creerle que no beso a Gakupo pero la inseguridad que pase con Serena me ha hecho sentirme…

-¿Vulnerable?

-Sí, es algo tonto porque debería sentirme bien pero… creo que me precipite al pensar que podía tener algo con Kallen siendo que aún no estoy completamente restaurado de lo que me hizo Serena, aun no confió en la gente y…

-Estas saliendo con Rei…-él volteo a mirarme sorprendido-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, la niña esa te marco para saber si saldrían juntos.

-Demonios, solo es una distracción.

-Ajá asi comienzan, no te vayas a quemar.

-¿Y tú porque no haces lo mismo?

-Bueno, estoy esperando a regresar a la prepa y deleitarme con carne nueva y fresca.

-¿Habrá buena carne?

-Ya tengo en la mira a dos chicas.

-¿Quiénes?

-Una es prima de Lelouch aunque pensando mejor las cosas me agrado más su amiga

-Uyy ¿qué tal esta?

-Pues se ve pasable, aunque es hermana de alguien en la prepa

-¿Y sabes quién es?

-No, es mas no recuerdo ni el apellido

-Pues suerte, tal vez sea el amor de tu vida.

-Já ¿eso existe?

-Bueno, nunca digas nunca -Eso me sonó muy Justin bieber pero bueno, espero mi hermano no se equivoque-

El fin de semana en Cancún fue un fracaso para todos, algunos lo disfrutaron y otros como yo escapamos, mi hermano era también uno de los que no había disfrutado nada de eso, ver a Kallen forcejeándose con Gakupo por un beso fue algo molesto para él, yo creo que Kallen estaba intentando escapar pero bueno no se en realidad toda la historia, eso solo es un simple rumor, al parecer Seiya no quiere que nadie más se meta en su vida privada y pues está bien.

Los días pasaron y con ello regresamos a la prepa… molesto de nuevo por levantarme temprano y privarme de mi adorado sueño, mi amada cama y mi amante almohada. Baje desde temprano a desayunar encontrándome con mi padre hablando con Taiki, al parecer lo estaba regañando por el bajo rendimiento que estaba aportando últimamente y era verdad era raro ver a mi hermano de fiesta en fiesta, ebrio y con muchas mujeres llamándole ¿Qué pedo? ¿Porque cambio todo esto? Se supone que el que debería estar asi seria yo pero… vaya creo que la edad me está afectando.

Minutos más tarde aborde mi motocicleta para dirigirme a la prepa, cursar el segundo semestre de preparatoria seria extenuante, espero no me toque de nuevo el profe ecoloco porque si no me muero.

Ingrese a la explanada de la prepa para dirigirme a mi primera clase, me encontré en el camino con Lelouch quien se veía algo… ¿pensativo?

-¡Qué onda!-dije sonriéndole-

-¿Eh?-el volteo a verme- hola Yaten

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-No es solo que…

-Ya wey, si necesitas decirme algo sabes que soy tu amigo y…

-¿Podríamos hablar a la salida? Ahora tengo clase de filosofía y…

-Ya wey, te veo entonces a la salida en la cafetería ¿va?

-Si

Me fui a mi salón, ahí encontré a Len, Kaito, Senri, Shaoran, Suzaku y Eriol que de pura casualidad estarían en las mismas clases que yo. Nuestra primera clase era Ingles, sería fácil para mí ya que me agradaba esa materia.

-Buenos días-decía la profesora que ingresaba-Espero que este semestre sea mejor que los anteriores, creo que la mayoría de ustedes se conocen asi que solo presentare a los nuevos alumnos de esta prepa.

Pasaron tres chicas y tres chicos, dos de ellas ya las conocía pero una de ellas no… se veía bien, carne nueva y fresca, le falta algo de delantero pero tal vez sea por lo mismo de que está muy nena… Uhmm en definitiva me voy mejor por las rubias.

-Ellas son Lily Lamperouge, Utau Tsukiyomi y Amu Hinamori –todos los chicos las miramos, era obvio el porqué de nuestra insistencia-

-¿Ella es la hermana de Ikuto?-decía Kaito sorprendido ¿Qué? ¿Era eso? ¿De él era hermana? Maldición esto me costara mucho-

-Si Kaito, lo malo es que ya sabemos a lo que nos enfrentaremos

-¿A otro Touya?-respondía Senri seriamente-

-Algo asi…

-Y por último ellos son: Mahiro Atori, Otoya Ittoki y Shou Kurushu-todos observamos a los chicos, algunas chicas como Tomoyo y Yuffi se levantaron a observarlos mejor, vaya que eran muy obvias-Bueno chicos siéntense donde más les agrade para dar inicio a las clases

Todos tomaron asiento, obvio yo debía hacerme el importante, ya estaba bien de que me vieran como el buena onda, ahora todo cambiaria, sería el peor de todos.

Las clases dieron inicio la profesora comenzó a hablar en inglés mientras yo… mientras yo veía por la ventana, era estúpido de mi parte ya que eso me hacía recordar a cierta rubia ¡maldición! Ella ahora está en otra escuela, debo dejar de pensar en ella y continuar adelante, que estupidez fue enamorarme de ella…

-¡Yaten!

-¡Perdón Lily! Si me gritaras más fuerte tal vez te escucharía-dije sarcástico después de fulminar con la mirada a la prima de Lelouch-

-Es que no me hacías caso…

-Ya pues ¿Qué quieres?

-Que nos muestres la escuela, eres el único chico sin compromiso que conozco.

-¡Hola!-decía Len y Kaito-

-¿Hola?-respondía Lily, Utau solo les sonrió-

-Eres la hermana de nuestro amigo Ikuto-preguntaba Len-

-Ni me lo mencionen…

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Senri-

-¡Utau!-todos volteamos a la entrada encontrándonos con Ikuto molesto- Maldición te dije que me esperaras fuera del salón para que viniera por ti.

-Basta Ikuto está con nosotros-respondía Len-

-Idiota, por eso lo digo ¿tu crees que me agrada la idea de verla cerca de ustedes?

-Uyy desde que Light te llamo traidor estas de un pinche humor-agregaba Senri-

-¡Tu cállate!

-¡Ya Ikuto!-decidí levantarme antes de que comenzaran a agredirse-

-¿Y tú que Kou? Que haces cerca de mi hermana

-Momento nene, ella es amiga de Lily y yo soy amigo de ella asi que no vengas con tonterías.

-No, más bien tú no hagas estupideces, te conozco…

-Vaya ambos deben ser Hentai-respondía Utau riendo- para que sepas como es de seguro es como tú.

-Utau no juegues con eso-Ikuto se dio la vuelta para salir molesto del salón pero no se dio cuenta de que detrás de él estaba una de las nuevas chicas chocando con ella y tirándola al piso-

-¡Hay!-dijo dolorosamente la chica al caer-

Ikuto volteo a verla inmediatamente, vaya que fue sorprendente ver como él le extendía la mano para ayudarla y como ambos se quedaron mirándose como si… fuera ¿amor a primera vista? Ambos se tomaron de la mano mirándose muy de cercas, Len y Kaito los veían sorprendidos, Lily solo sonreía al igual que Utau, algo estaba pasando y nosotros seriamos testigos de eso. Bahh son cursilerías, necesitamos acción, eso es lo mejor.

* * *

_Ikuto haciendo su aparicion, creo que es el estelar de esta temporada, espero les haya agradado nos leemos en la proxima_

_all hail Lelouch (Y)_


	21. Confianza

_¡Nuevo capitulo!_

* * *

Capítulo 20

Confianza

_Las heridas que no se ven son las más profundas._

Ikuto POV

¡Maldición! Que es lo que me está pasando ¿Porque no puedo dejar de pensar a esta chica? Solo es una niña, se ve en su sencillo cuerpo, yo no puedo estar tentado a tenerla entre mis brazos es más ni para un simple acostón, ella no funcionaría para eso.

Flash Back

Después de ayudarla a levantarse y de sentir las miradas de mis amigos decidí hacerme el fuerte, quería que ellos no me hicieran burla.

-Vaya eres muy torpe-dije riéndome-

-¡Más bien el idiota eres tú! ¿Que no te fijas por dónde caminas?

-Si estuvieras más alta tal vez te hubiera visto…

-¿Ha entonces creciste a lo tonto?-todos rieron ante el comentario de ella-

-Vaya la niña es payasito de circo…

-Y tú eres un gato callejero.

-Uyy como me duele que me digas eso…

-Idiota-vi como salía rápidamente del salón para dejarme con mi hermana y sus amigos-

-¿Qué? ¿Se les perdió algo? –Dije mirándolos de la peor forma-

-Nada Ikuto-Yaten se levantó riéndose para desaparecer junto con mi hermana y su amiga, Len y los demás solo se limitaron a mirar a otro lado, no podían decir nada porque sabían bien como les iría-

Fin de flash Back

Tal vez tenía razón, era un gato callejero ya que me encantaba la soledad, dormir y estar tranquilo, no me agradaba tener amistades, simplemente les hablaba a los tipos esos por interés pero… creo que es mejor que este solo.

Camine por toda la escuela para irme a mi salón, eso de ir en cuarto semestre era estresante, debía continuar siendo el mejor, aunque con Lelouch era difícil, al menos me mantenía dentro del margen. Light no me dirigía la palabra, a decir verdad creo que está planeando algo en contra mía por revelar sus planes tontos ante las personas que iba a molestar, me vale si piensa asi y si lo hará, sabe bien que conmigo no se juega.

Entre a mi salón de clases, tenía calculo diferencial asi que sería algo aburrido, me senté hasta al final de la fila, no quería llamar la atención y mucho menos ser molestado. El profesor a quien todos temían entraba, pensé que el profe Takuma era el que impartiría la clase pero veo que no fue asi, era un wey con cara de amargado, creo que este semestre será el peor de todos.

-Buenos días espero sean conscientes que estamos en clase y que no me agrada que estén hablando mientras la imparto.

Voltee a todos lados dándome cuenta de que teníamos compañeros nuevos, vaya que es carne muy nueva y bastante fresca… había tres chicas muy hot, una de ellas ya la conocía era la novia de Zero, se veía bien pero bah no me gusta tomar algo que ha sido babeado por otro. Por otro lado las otras dos no están nada mal, esa rubia de ojos lilas se ve muy bien pero…. Mm la otra de ojitos verdes también se ve bien.

Las clases comenzaron, era aburrido tener clases con este wey, neta o me saltaba esta clase y le pagaba a Watanuki para que me pasara o bien robaba las respuesta de los exámenes, asi obtendría una buena nota sin siquiera esforzarme en entrar en esta clase aburrida.

Al término de clases vi como Lelouch salía rápido después vi como Kallen salía junto con Shirley, antes me gustaba Shirley pero ahora la veo como una simple amiga. Salí dirigiéndome a la cafetería, deseaba algo de comer…

Entre rápidamente topándome con alguien o más bien chocando con ¡ALGUIEN!

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Que por donde vaya me voy a topar contigo?-dije molesto-

-Pues tu que no te fijas por donde vas…

-¿No será que te encanta sentirme cercas?

-No jodas con eso-me respondía, vaya que esta chica era dura, aun no sabía su nombre, solo sabía que iba con mi hermana y que ese cabello rosado sería prácticamente parte de mis sueños-

-Sé que te gusto-dije mientras la tomaba del mentón, ella se sonrojo inmediatamente-

-En tus sueños…

-¿En mis sueños? ¿Quieres saber que puedo soñar contigo?

-No jodas-me empujo y salió corriendo, vaya que la deje sorprendida-

-Ya Ikuto deja de coquetear y ven a comer con nosotros, decía Hanabusa junto con Gino-

Me acerque a ellos comiendo un poco, había pedio algo ligero asi que sería rápida mi comida, vaya que esa chica seria mi perdición ahora que me pongo a pensar más seriamente. Observe como entraba Lelouch junto con Yaten, al parecer su novia no estaba, al ver como entraron me di cuenta que alguien muy parecido a Lelouch se ponía frente a él… maldición ¿son gemelos?

Lelouch POV

Estaba algo pensativo con respecto a lo que había sucedido con Shirley, era difícil de explicar pero… neta no sé qué decir

Flash Back

-Lelouch…-dijo en voz baja acariciando mi cabello, no respondí-Amor…

-Dime…

-¿No usaste protección verdad?-guarde silencio… neta no sabía que decir-un silencio se hizo presente, fue demasiado largo… ¿qué decir?-

-¿Qué pasaría si…?

-Nos casamos

-Que fácil

-Y no debe ser asi

-Si pero no por el simple hecho de tener un hijo…

-Shirley, yo no me quiero casar solo porque puedas quedar embarazada, yo quiero que seas parte de mi familia, quiero que seas mi esposa, quiero que formes una familia conmigo, quiero que seas Shirley de Lamperouge-ella me miro sorprendida, a pesar de que la habitación no estaba iluminada observe como sus ojos verdes brillaban-

-Es que formar una familia a esta edad y…

-Oye, aún no sabemos si sea verdad, aún no sabemos si en realidad pase y tú te estas precipitando

-Es que mis padres me van a matar.

-Oye te estoy respondiendo.

-Lo sé pero somos muy jóvenes y además tu padre no lo aceptaría.

-No le estoy pidiendo permiso

-Pero es que…

-¡Shirley! Si no quieres eso está bien, pensé que pensarías más en serio conmigo, total para eso existe la pastilla del día después.

-Si pero…

-Ya, finjamos que no pasó nada-intente levantarme pero ella me detuvo-

-No espera…-bajo su mirada- Lelouch yo si quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado, quiero ser tu esposa, quiero darte los hijos que tú quieras, pero simplemente aun no me siento preparada para hacerlo, además estamos en preparatoria y…

-No te preocupes-dije dándole un beso en la frente- mañana mismo iré a la farmacia y comprare la pastilla de emergencia, asi solucionamos las cosas…

-Lelouch solo quiero que me entiendas

-Y lo hare…

Fin de Flash Back

Las cosas con Shirley habían cambiado, la amaba y mucho lamentablemente ella había cambiado, creo que entregarnos fue algo que no debíamos hacer aún, creo que no fue algo bueno que fortaleciera más la relación.

Recuerdo que a la mañana siguiente compre la pastilla de emergencia logrando un gran cambio de ánimo por parte de ella, la verdad no duramos en nuestras pequeñas vacaciones así que lo que hice fue regresar a la ciudad y dejarla en su casa para que yo comenzara el martirio por parte de mi padre. Los demás días también fueron un martirio ya que yo quería verla y ella se negaba, me ponía pretextos diciendo que saldría siendo que yo sabía que no lo haría ¿porque lo sé? Pues Kallen me ayudo en eso, aunque ella aún no sabe de nuestra situación, simplemente ella llego a mi casa diciendo que había ido a ver a Shirley y que la había visto algo deprimida, asi que prácticamente por ella supe que mi novia me había mentido…

Le dije a Lily que había embarazado a Shirley solo para que medio me diera una idea, lamentablemente no me dio ninguna asi que prácticamente comenzaría a acatarme a las órdenes de mi padre…

Debía hablarlo con alguien digno de mi confianza ya que lo que estaba a punto de suceder seria drástico.

-Yaten-lo encontraba caminando por la explanada-hola Lily-salude a mi prima- amm ¿hola?-dije a la otra chica

-Mira primo ella es Utau Tsukiyomi

-¿Eres algo de Ikuto?-pregunte-

-Es mi hermano.

-Uy entonces nos llevaremos mal

-¿Porque? No soy igual que mi hermano.

-Perdón es que estoy algo amm

-No te preocupes-decía la chica sonriéndome, vaya que era linda-

-Yaten ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro, Lily… Utau las veo más tarde

-Claro-ambas se despidieron de mí con un movimiento de manos dejándome solo con el chico-

-¿Que paso?-dijo mirándome seriamente-

-Yaten… estos son mis últimos días aquí en la prepa

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Nel wey, al parecer si voy a tomar posesión de lo que mi padre quiere.

-¿Y?

-Bueno, me mudare de prepa, al parecer me iré a la prepa de estirados esos y…

-¡Traidor!

-Oyee noo

-Ya wey es coto y lo sabes.

-No quiero y aun no es seguro pero…

-¿Que te preocupa?

-Ya no es lo mismo con Shirley

-¿Porque?

-Tuvimos relaciones y…

-¿La embarazaste?-dije sorprendido-

-No, al menos no dejamos que pasara…

-¿Porque?

-Pues no me protegí pero al día siguiente compre lo necesario para que no quedara embarazada…

-Haber wey ¿Te corriste sin protección?

-Bueno wey, era un momento de calentura y pues….

-¡Si serás…!

-Ya wey, no hay de que lamentarse, además la quiero como mi esposa.

-¿Y ella?-solo guarde silencio, a veces eso era la mejor respuesta-

Yaten POV

Escuchar a Lelouch hablar de Shirley siempre me había parecido sorprendente, hablaba de ella como si fuera lo mejor del mundo y ahora lo notaba… completamente triste por ¿haber tenido relaciones? ¿No se supone que eso te une más a tu pareja? Al parecer con ellos eso era diferente.

-Lamentablemente…-bajo la mirada, yo voltee a todos lados intentando no incomodarlo, observe como Shirley caminaba junto con Yuffi, note como Lelouch lo había notado lo que hizo que me tomara del hombro para entrar a la cafetería y ahí fue donde todo paso-¡Maldición!-dijo mirando a un wey que estaba de espaldas hablándole a Kallen, nos acercamos más a él, al parecer el chico noto nuestra presencia lo que hizo que dejara de hablar con ella para voltearnos a ver ¡fuck! Es casi idéntico a Lelouch, ambos se quedaron mirando por unos minutos (Lelouch y el chico)-

-Ligando como siempre…-hablaba seriamente Lelouch-

-Y tu tan estirado como siempre…-le respondía el tipo-

Se creó un silencio en toda la cafetería, era extraño pero parecía que un aura maligna rodeaba a ambos chicos, vi como Shirley entraba en la cafetería deteniéndose en seco observando la escena, Kallen solo miraba sorprendida, todos mirábamos sorprendidos.

-Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti… Lelouch

-Y qué decir de ti ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Que no es obvio? Aquí estudio

-Eso no es verdad, tú no puedes estar aquí

-¿Porque no?

-Porque te fuiste para alejarte de nosotros

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo qué y?

-Lelouch no exageres…

-Exagerar ¡tú te fuiste dejando todo el desmadre en casa!

-Ya hermanito, eres igual que Schneizel.

-Si, tal vez sea como él, al menos no soy como tú de desinteresado

-Hay ya hermano, no me vengas con eso, sabes que soy de espíritu libre, tu deberías hacer lo mismo además me he enterado que mi padre quiere casarte.

Momento ¿estos dos son hermanos? Porque tanta confianza en hablarse asi

-¡Akito!-voltee a la entrada encontrándome con Lily gritando el nombre del tipo ese-

-¡Hola Lily!-ambos se abrazaron- ¿También estas estudiando aquí?

-¡Sí! ¿Tú también estarás aquí? Mira que milagro, los cuatro Lamperouge estudiando

-¡Akito!-Yuffi llegaba con Tomoyo y Sakura corriendo a abrazar a su hermano- ¡Tonto! Te desapareciste por mucho tiempo y…

-Ya, después hablamos de eso que todos nos están observando-volteamos a ver y todos veían la escena-

-¿Yaten?-voltee a ver a Lelouch-

-¿Qué?

-¿Te explico luego si? Por ahora debo arreglar unas cosas con mi familia…

-Está bien wey

-¿Utau?-agregaba Lily a su amiga que venía detrás de ella- te veo más al rato, mira quédate con Yaten

-Ya vete Lily, luego hablamos

Los cuatro Lamperouge salieron de la cafetería dejándonos solos a Utau y a mí, Ikuto nos veía de lejos, bah que se joda no pasara nada. Me senté en una de las mesas que se encontraban disponibles, claro antes pedí un capuchino mientras Utau pidió una malteada.

-Pensé que eras el popular de la prepa.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Tu ego, tu personalidad, todo me hace pensar eso de ti

-¿A si? Pues es extraño pero si era popular, ahora ya las cosas cambiaron, me he vuelto algo reservado

-¿Y eso? ¿Alguna confusión amorosa?

-Puede decirse que sí.

-Pues suerte, a mí me paso igual y por eso estoy aquí

-¿Escapaste de tu problema?

-Sí, es mejor que estar sufriendo buscando explicaciones

-Tienes razón

-¿Y cómo se llama la susodicha?

-Pues son dos pero ya no importa su nombre.

-¡Yaten!

-¡Maldición!-dije en voz baja al escuchar como gritaban mi nombre, Utau me miro sorprendida-Por favor no me dejes solo –dije mirándola-

-¡Yaten mírame!

-¿Qué demonios quieres Elizabeth?-voltee a verla estaba con la cara triste-

-No me contestas las llamadas, no me hablas, no me miras, me tratas muy mal y…

-¿Qué parte de "terminamos" no entendiste?

-Tú no puedes terminar conmigo, soy tu novia y debes estar ahora conmigo

-Sí, eso era antes de que tu jugaras conmigo, ve con Light, ve a que él sea ahora tu novio y a mi deja de joderme-me levante tomando de la mano a Utau quien me miro sorprendido-¿nos vamos?-le dije mirándola-

-Si-dijo sorprendida-

-¿Por ella me cambias?-respondía Elizabeth-

-No te estoy cambiando-me detuve en seco-

-Mira niña él es mío y…

-Le bajas dos rayitas Elizabeth-volteamos ambos, era Ikuto el que llegaba- con mi hermana no te metas o ya sabes cómo te ira

-Oye a mí no me vengas a amenazarme

-Pues tómalo como quieras, no quiero que la mezcles en tus problemas, y tu Yaten más vale que te alejes de ella, no quiero que pase lo mismo que con Mina

-Por favor Ikuto, sabes bien lo que paso con Mina, ambos estábamos bien de no haber sido por Ace.

-Si pero tú fuiste el que hizo las cosas mal

-¡¿Y tú qué sabes de mi vida?! Ustedes solo se dejan guiar por rumores más nunca se interesan en saber la verdad

-¿Ahora vienes a hacerla de mártir?

-¡Ikuto basta!-Utau nos miró a ambos- Soy lo suficientemente mayor para saber con quién hablo, con quien me junto y con quien no, ahora si esta chica tiene problemas porque sea amiga de Yaten, lo lamento pero no por tus problemas le dejare de hablar, eso si no me amenaces porque puedo ser igual de mala que tú, ahora Ikuto por favor no juzgues sin saber qué fue lo que paso.

-Utau lo que no quiero es que…

-Y te agradezco, pero quiero llevar una buena relación con todos-se acercó abrazando a su hermano- ¿Nos vamos Yaten?

-Si-ambos dejamos la cafetería dejando a Ikuto sorprendido y a Elizabeth molesta, sería difícil mi relación con ella ahora que sabe que tengo una amiga, sé que ella no dejara de buscarme, lamentablemente yo quiero que lo haga-

Seiya POV

Tengo sueño, la vida como estudiante y capitán del equipo de futbol me está matando, gracias a no sé quién Darien no me da clases de historia, al menos por ese lado la libre. Zero estaba en otro salón, ahora no compartiríamos la mayoría de las clases, lamentablemente Kallen si estaba en ellas.

Habían dos chicas nuevas, tres con Luka y tres chicos nuevos, todas las chicas se morían de ganas porque los chicos les hablaran, había uno con cara de malo, tal vez era la impresión que quería darnos, los otros dos se veían muy serios, algo asi como Kamui pero creo que les pasara lo que a él, después de conocer el desmadre hasta un tatuaje se hacen.

No había visto a Serena en toda la hora de clases, al parecer por rumores decían que si estaba estudiando, pero ella estaba en otro salón. Decían que se le notaba ya un poco su vientre, me sentía mal al respecto pero yo no podía hacer nada, ese bebé no era mío y la traición que ella me hizo no tenía perdón. Darien no se iba a hacer responsable del bebé, como antes habían dicho él era casado y eso le traería problemas, vaya ¿Por qué demonios busco sexo con Serena? Tiene a su esposa ¿Qué es lo que los llevan a hacer eso? Si lo sé, yo anduve con muchas pero mínimo me cuide, no iba a andar dejando hijos regados por todos lados, tal vez sea porque algunos dicen que algunas lo hacen diferente, se mueven diferentes o por el simple hecho de que son vírgenes. Mi hermano Yaten dice que cuando son vírgenes es mejor, yo creo que sí pero no por eso voy a ir metiéndome con cuanta chica exista.

La directora Yuko aún no sabe de la relación que hubo entre Serena y Darien, solo sabe que la chica está embarazada de alguien, según sé mando a investigar quien era el padre del bebé, obvio nadie lo dirá.

Estaba en clase de Antropología, maldita materia aburrida tener que escuchar de tonterías que ni al caso, es aburrido escuchar al profesor Fay sobre no sé qué madres, veía por la ventana pasar a los demás alumnos, vi como mi hermano caminaba con una chica rubia, al principio pensé que era Mina pero esta chica tiene el cabello un poco más claro, después vi como mi hermano Taiki caminaba junto con Kei y Touya, era raro verlos juntos, tal vez estos chicos si habían cambiado y que decir de mi hermano que le era infiel a Amy. Vaya que mis hermanos me sorprendían, Yaten modifico su comportamiento mientras Taiki se volvía un desmadre, traía una perforación en la ceja y eso mi padre no lo tolero, que bueno que aún no ve mi tatuaje que si no me mata, Yaten escondía su perforación de la lengua, se lo quitaba antes de entrar a la casa, aunque mi madre ya lo había notado no quería que mi padre lo viera.

-¿Eres Seiya?-voltee aburrido mirando unos enormes pechos en mi cara-

-¿Ah?-me quede sorprendido, poco a poco subí la mirada encontrándome con unos hermosos ojos verdes y una larga cabellera negra-si

-El profe Fay me dijo que hiciera equipo contigo, al parecer haremos una investigación.

-¿Investigación de qué?-dije mirándola-

-No sé, aun no nos explica, solo vine a ver si tú eras Seiya

-Sí, soy yo

-Me alegra…

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, te me haces buena persona.

-Gracias-la chica tomo asiento a un lado mío-

-Mi nombre es Seraphim.

-Mucho gusto

-Se ve que no eres de los que hablan mucho…-dijo mirando hacia el pizarrón-

-No lo tomes a mal pero llegaste en un momento en el que estaba meditando algunas cosas

-¿Problemas con la novia?

-No tengo.

-Entonces ese es tu problema, no tener novia.

-No gracias, por ahora estoy bien asi.

-Entonces fue un problema con alguna ex.

-Podría decirse, pero mejor cambiemos de tema

-Tienes razón…-ambos nos quedamos callados, el silencio era muy incómodo-

-¿Estudiabas en otra prepa antes?

-Pues si… me cambie a esta porque la anterior no me agrado, aparte tenía problemas con las chicas.

-¿Se puede saber porque?

-Bueno, más bien fue el problema con un profesor, ya sabes esos profesores que porque te ven que estas mal en una materia no dudan en ofrecerte "ciertas ayudas"

-Ya veo, pues aquí deambula uno asi que cuidado

-¿A si? Tendré que estudiar mucho.

-¿Ya están todos en equipo?-preguntaba el profe Fay, nadie respondió-bien creo que eso es un sí, ok entonces Seiya Kou y Seraphim Hikasa, ustedes deben ir a un museo e investigar todas las pinturas que haya.

-Hay profe Fay, mejor mándenos de excursión o algo parecido-respondía alegremente-

-¿Por qué Seiya? ¿No te agrada la idea de ir a un museo?

-Es que es aburrido y…

-Está bien, Seiya Kou y Seraphim deben de ir a un ex convento, investiguen todo lo que sea de importancia, quiero el reporte la semana entrante

-¡Genial!-dije más aburrido-

-¿Algún reproche más?-me miro el profe-

-No profe Fay

Terminando las clases salí junto con Seraphim, íbamos a ponernos de acuerdo en el lugar al que iríamos para hacer nuestro trabajo, entramos a la cafetería donde nos organizaríamos. Entramos y nos sentamos.

-Pues no conozco mucho la ciudad asi que no tengo ideas

-Pues podríamos buscar en la internet

-Podría ser…

-Debemos investigar en el internet para que cuando vayamos completemos mejor nuestro trabajo

-Sí, entonces hoy cada quien busca un buen lugar, asi mañana ambos traemos opciones y nos quedamos con la que mejor nos convenga

-Si-observe a la entrada de la cafetería mientras Seraphim bebía de su refresco, algo me dejo tan embobado que no podía quitar la mirada de esa chica-¿Serena?-dije en voz baja-

La rubia entraba a la cafetería acompañada de un tipo rubio, no se la verdad quien era pero era sorprendente ver a serena con su vientre algo abultado y con una sonrisa como si no hubiese pasado nada. Note como me había visto, vi cómo se dirigía a mi… esto no estaba bien, yo no podía hablar con ella.

-Hola Seiya…

Me limite a mirarla ¿Qué decía? Es difícil hablar con alguien que traiciono tu confianza…

* * *

_Gracias por leer, nos leemos en la proxima_


	22. Adversidades

_De nuevo un nuevo capitulo! Juro que si pudiera todos estos personajes me pertenecerían y haría con ellos un harem, solo con las chicas, los chicos los vendería muajajaa_

* * *

Capítulo 21

Adversidades

_Con todo esto y a decir verdad, en nuestros días, razón y amor no hacen buenas migas._

Lelouch POV

Estaba en la explanada con mis hermanos y mi prima, era extraño estar con ellos y más con la presencia de mi hermano mayor. Akito siempre fue el hermano rebelde que ponía a prueba la paciencia de mis padres, lamentablemente logro que la perdieran y por ello se fue con un familiar lejano dejándonos solos…

-¡Akito! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti!

-Sí ¿Dónde te habías metido?-preguntaban las chicas sorprendidas-

-Bueno, viaje por mucho y aprendí miles de cosas-respondía alegre mi hermano- pero ya estoy aquí, de nuevo estudiando y… recibiendo ordenes de mi padre.

-¿Y eso? ¿Te molesta?

-Algo-me respondía- aunque vengo a impedir que te casen.

-No lo harán, de eso me encargo yo.

-Bueno Lelouch no exageres, pueden pasar miles de cosas

-¿Entonces tu si quieres que me casen?

-Ya, no se trata de mí sino de que tú seas feliz, o dime ¿tienes ya cuñada para mí?-Las chicas me miraron, yo no podía contestar esa pregunta y menos con lo que había sucedido entre Shirley y yo-

-¿Porque regresaste?

-Uy ¿que no te agrada que este de nuevo con ustedes?

-No es que no me agrade, simplemente recuerdo que tu dijiste que te ibas a donde tu padre no pudiera manipularte, ahora ¿Por qué regresas?

-Me sentí solo, no quiero estar lejos de mi familia ¿es un delito?

-No es que sea un delito simplemente me sorprende tu forma de actuar de ahora

-Bueno, todos podemos cambiar

Ambos nos quedamos mirando por unos momentos, era difícil hablar con él, antes nos llevábamos de maravilla pero ahora todo había cambiado, a mí no me agradaba la idea de que se fuera solo porque no soportaba a mi padre.

-Ya no peleen, somos hermanos y debemos estar unidos

-Es lo que pienso Yuffi, pero ya sabes que don Lelouch siempre tiene que estar cuestionando a los demás

-¡Olvídalo quieres!-dije molesto, me irritaba que siempre me pusieran de malo-

-Uyy ¿estas molesta?

-Cállate Akito-tome asiento a un lado de Lily, masajee mi sien intentando calmarme, todo lo que me estaba pasando era extremadamente extraño, necesitaba relajarme… tal vez una buena copa de Whisky me ayudaría ahora-

-Lelouch…-bien creo que esto ahora se ha complicado más-

-¿Qué sucede Shirley?-pregunte sin mirarla a los ojos ya que acababa de llegar-

-Wow ¿quién es ella?-preguntaba mi hermano

-Es Shirley su novia.

-Lelouch ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novia?-maldición ¿es necesario que comience a explicar mi vida íntima? Observe como Shirley veía a mi hermano, le sonrió mientras él le extendía su mano para saludarla- Hola soy Akito hermano de Lelouch.

-¡Hola!-alegremente mi novia tomaba la mano de mi hermano, a decir verdad eso me ponía celoso- ¿Por qué no te había conocido?

-Bueno es que estaba de viaje.

-Ya veo, que gusto conocerte.

-El gusto es mío Shirley-observe como besaba el dorso de su mano mientras las chicas miraban sorprendidas-

-¿Para qué me buscabas Shirley?-pregunte sin mirarla, solo veía a lo lejos la entrada de la cafetería ¿porque no me daba un paro cardiaco para que este momento no fuera el peor de todos? Odio esto-

-¿Ah?-me miro sorprendida, después de unos minutos y soltando la mano de mi hermano se dignó a hablarme-lo lamento, lo que pasa es que quiero hablar contigo

-¿Y no estamos hablando?-dije sarcástico-

-Pero en privado-Shirley había cambiado demasiado conmigo, tal vez en realidad nos adelantamos mucho en nuestra relación-

-Los veo al rato-dije mientras me ponía de pie tomando la mano de Shirley, lamentablemente ella me soltó discretamente, obvio no dije nada, sabía que estaba mal con ella asi que si decía algo era como provocar algo-

Caminamos juntos hasta los jardines de la prepa, ahí tomamos asiento en una de las banquitas donde no daba mucho el sol. Me limite a no decir nada, como dije no quería empeorar la situación, solo quería vivir tranquilo con la persona que amo y Shirley es esa persona, aunque a veces me da la impresión de que ya no es asi.

-Lelouch ¿tú me amas?-ella hablaba sin mirarme, era obvio que su voz se escuchaba algo triste-

-Claro que te amo ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Lelouch siento que no es lo mismo, algo se rompió además de que nos hemos distanciado un poco y…

-Ya ¿estas molesta por el accidente que tuvimos? sé que no fui cuidadoso pero pudimos remediarlo, yo también siento que algo no está bien entre ambos pero…-ella me interrumpió-

-Lelouch… yo...

-Shirley ¿me amas? ¿Crees que es amor lo que sientes por mí?

-Lelouch… estoy confundida…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no sé si te amo-ok eso no me lo esperaba de ella, pensaba que diría algo diferente como… no sé qué tal vez le dolía el estómago o que se yo pero ¿eso?-

-¿Pero porque dices eso? ¿Porque no sabes si me amas? ¿Hice algo mal? Si tal vez no te cuide pero…

-No Lelouch, no se es que simplemente…

-¿No soy lo suficiente para ti?

-No es eso-

-¡¿Entonces?!-dije levantándome de golpe mirándola seriamente-

-Lelouch no sé, es algo que me ha hecho estar molesta contigo, es algo que me hace no querer estar contigo y…

-Sí, fue mi error no cuidarte lo lamento pero pensé que…

-Lo lamento Lelouch pero necesito tiempo, necesito pensar si en verdad te amo o es otra cosa.

-Pero Shirley yo si te amo y…

-El amor no es solo de uno-me miro seriamente- Lelouch no podemos seguir asi, oye yo no siento que te acerques a mí y yo…

-¿Tu qué? Tú escapas de mí, no me tomas de la mano y para lo poco que me besas.

-¡No me reproches las cosas!

-No es reproche pero si vamos a hablar de errores o del porque no estamos cercas creo que es bueno decir dónde está el problema

-Lelouch lo lamento… pero creo que es mejor que terminemos…

-¿Quién es el otro?

-¡No hay otro!

-¿Entonces?

-Lelouch necesito pensar más no tener a alguien más

-¿Pensar? Entonces no es amor.

-¡Lelouch es lo que quiero descubrir!-suspire hondo ¿qué se hace cuando tu novia te pide tiempo? Yo la amo y mucho pero ¿Por qué llegamos a eso? ¿Que no es suficiente con decirle que la amo y que quiero formar una familia con ella? Pensé que nuestro amor sería más duradero pero creo que me equivoque-

-Yo…-me levante mirándola seriamente, quería besarla pero no era buena idea- espero aclares tus ideas-y con eso me retire de ese lugar dejándola sola, fui directo al estacionamiento donde estaba mi auto, subí inmediatamente para perderme en mi música, mi camino y el alcohol. Necesitaba algo fuerte para olvidarme de lo sucedido, Shirley estaba muy confundida y eso fue mi culpa-

Me dirigí a las afueras de la ciudad, tome la carretera que me llevaba a la casa que tenían mis padres para asi perderme en la soledad mínimo por el día de hoy, no quiero que nadie me moleste, no quiero saber de nadie ni de nada… solo quiero perderme y pensar que esto jamás paso.

Kamui POV

Ser soltero de nuevo era algo extraño… Si asi como lo escucharon, soy un chico soltero, Izumi y yo terminamos por simples ¿tonterías? El problema era que ella aun pensaba en alguien más y ese alguien era Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Maldición de nuevo ese idiota sobre de mi ¿Qué coño le ven?

Al parecer Izumi aún no puede olvidar al wey ese ¿Por qué? No tengo idea, simplemente quedamos en que era mejor terminar por lo sano que continuar y fingir amor, claro eso fue por parte de ella porque yo si la quería, aunque es mejor seguir solo, eso de limitarte por tener una relación es difícil.

Estaba en clase de Economía, el profe que estaba impartiendo las clases era Doumeki, era raro este profe pero normal. Había varios estudiantes nuevos entre ellos algunas chicas que se veían bien, el único problema era que ninguna me parecía interesante y creo que estaba bien ya que no deseaba ningún tipo de relación.

Mis amigos pasaban también por momentos extraños en su vida, me había enterado que había llegado el hermano de Lelouch al igual que su prima, necesitaba verla tal vez podría formar parte de la familia Lamperouge.

Después de mi clase salí directamente a la cafetería, entre a ella esperando encontrarme con alguien conocido pero no había nadie, decidí que lo mejor era irme a mi casa y descansar un poco, lamentablemente en el estacionamiento me encontré con Usui quien discutía con Misaki. Ahora que lo pienso este wey no nos habla desde hace mucho tiempo, solo espero que le vaya bien.

Fui directamente a mi auto encontrándome con Yaten, Suzaku, Shaoran y tres chicas más, una de ellas ya la conocía pero las otras dos jamás las había visto, vaya que estaban de buen ver.

-¿Que hacen?-pregunte ya cerca de ellos-

-Nada wey, aquí platicando

-¿Y se puede saber de qué?

-Bueno primero que nada ¿estamos pintadas? ¿Quién es este chico tan guapo?-pregunto la chica rubia-

-Hola mi nombre es Kamui-extendí la mano a la rubia prima de Lelouch que hasta ese momento había conocido-

-¡Hola! Ya te había visto pero no recordaba tu nombre, ese día fue un caos

-Si lo entiendo

-Mi nombre es Lily, ellas son Utau y Amu

-Hola-salude a las otras chicas- ¿y bien de que hablaban?

-Lily nos invita a una carrera de Motocicletas-respondía Yaten- quiere que participemos en ella

-¿Quiénes?-pregunte-

-Pues obvio ella y no sé, los que tengan moto.

-¿O sea que tú también participaras?

-No sé, me da algo de temor, jamás he competido con ella.

-Vamos Yaten, se ve en buen estado y no dudo que ganarías… aunque-la chica lo miro sonriendo- no creo que puedas derrotarme a mi

-Bueno eso es algo que no pondré en duda.

-¿Ustedes también competirán?-pregunte a las otras dos chicas-

-Yo sí, hace falta un poco de diversión en mi vida, aunque… no quisiera que mi hermano se enterara, es muy sobreprotector.

-¡Y nos consta!-reía Yaten- por favor que no exagere Ikuto.

-¡Haber!-dije sorprendido-¿eres hermana de Ikuto? ¿Ikuto Tsukiyomi?

-Si-me dijo seriamente- ¿Por qué?

-Por nada…-sonreí ampliamente-

-Ya Kamui-respondió Suzaku- no hagas nada malo, Utau es buena chica.

-No pregunte porque fuer a hacer algo malo, simplemente me es sorprendente conocer a la hermanita de Ikuto.

-Oye, soy menor que él pero no me llames asi.

-¿Porque no? ¿Te molesta?-observe como la chica se sonrojaba, Yaten inmediatamente se puso en medio de nosotros-

-Ok participare, pero con una condición…

-¿Cuál?-pregunto inquieta Lily-

-Que Kamui también participe- volteo a ver a la peli rosada- ¿tienes moto?

-No, pero a mí no me veas para participar, a mi todo eso me da miedo

-Utau, entonces ¿participaras?-pregunte-

-¿Si por?

-Si gano ¿aceptas una cita conmigo?-se escuchó como Yaten suspiraba, al parecer de nuevo competiríamos por la misma chica-

-No, no acepto-la mire sorprendido- nene yo ganare esa competencia y de eso tenlo seguro, además si gano Yaten debe salir conmigo

-¿Qué?-grito el chico-

-Calma Yaten, sé que te mueres por una cita conmigo pero no es para tanto

-¿Entonces me rechazas por el plateadito?

-No es rechazo, pero este niño me llamo la atención desde que su ex hizo un drama por verme con él

-Vamos Kamui, aunque no ganes salgamos tu y yo juntos-Lily me miro sonriente-vayamos al parque o que se yo

-Suena interesante-sonreí- ¿y ustedes?-me dirigí a Suzaku y Shaoran-

-Cuenten conmigo-agrego Shaoran- necesito un poco de acción

-¿Y tú Suzaku?

-No, yo solo los veo de lejos

-¿Iras Amu?-pregunto Utau-

-No lo sé, no creo que mis padres me dejen ir

-¡Yo puedo arreglarlo todo!-todos volteamos a ver quien hablaba, vaya que este wey me sorprendía, ya sabía quién era-

-Ikuto…

-Yo paso por ti-la chica se sonrojo inmediatamente-

-No es necesario, además no tengo deseos de ir…

-¡Vamos Amu!-decía Utau- mi hermano está dispuesto en pedir permiso para que vayamos

-Pero es que…

-Ya está listo, entonces Amu mi hermano pasara por ti-todos miramos a Ikuto, sonreía como estúpido, lo que me era extraño era ¿Por qué se ofrecía a pasar por ella? ¿Acaso estaba enamorado?-

-¿Y tú que Kamui?-Ikuto me hablaba-¿Vas a ir con ellas?

-¿Sabes a dónde iremos?-le dije socarronamente-

-No ¿A dónde van? Antes que nada ¿Qué van a hacer Utau?

-Hay hermano, iremos a una competencia en motocicleta ¿te apuntas?

-No y tú tampoco iras a esos lugares.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es peligroso y…

-¡Ya Ikuto! Déjame divertirme, además iras con Amu.

-¿Y eso qué? Ella no me da ninguna garantía de divertirme

-Oye, yo no te pedí que pasaras por mí, además no necesito que pases por mí, yo puedo ir sola

-¿A si? ¿Y a qué vas?

-A ver a Lily y a los demás competir

-¿Y mientras con quien te quedaras?

-Sola, no nací acompañada

-Es mejor que estés a mi lado, yo prometo que te divertirás conmigo.

-Que depravado eres Ikuto-dije-

-Bueno solo aseguro la diversión ¿y a qué hora iremos?

-Es en unos meses, a las afueras de la ciudad asi si llega a haber problemas pues saldremos de la ciudad

-Estaría genial que organizáramos una reunión

-¡Oye es verdad Ikuto! Porque no lo hacemos en la casa que tienen nuestros padres, podríamos divertirnos

-Vaya que sí, planea bien la reunión y después me avisas-observamos como el tipo se marchaba, era raro ver a Ikuto cercas de mí sin discutir, en verdad este tipo se acaba de enamorar-

-Ok entonces está planeado, competiremos Yaten, Kamui, Utau, Shaoran y yo en esa carrera, debemos ganar

Y asi planeamos nuestra competencia, iba a hacer algo divertido solo espero que no nos matemos porque eso de competir en moto esta canijo.

Ikuto POV

De nuevo mostrándome ante esa niña ¿Qué demonios le vi? Apenas llevo ni 6 horas de conocerla y ya estoy babeando por ella, definitivamente estoy mal muy mal.

Me dirigí a mi auto para irme de la prepa, no quería hablar con nadie, lamentablemente lo haría, Light estaba cercas de mi auto junto con Touya y Kei.

-Hola Ikuto ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?

-Al grano Light ¿qué demonios quieres?

-¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu sensei?

-Tú no eres mi sensei, sabes que yo no sigo las reglas de nadie.

-Pero estabas bajo mi mandato…

-Haber una cosa es que yo haya cometido la estupidez de seguirte y otra que lo siga haciendo

-¿Ni por Mina?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Mina?

-Nada solo quería ver la cara de idiota que pones cuando escuchas su nombre

-¿Y? creo que ha cambiado las cosas

-La verdad es que si, veo que no te interesa esa rubia

-No, no vale la pena…

-¿Y tu hermana?

-¡A mi hermana no la toques porque sabes de lo que soy capaz Light!-dije en voz alta mirándolo-

-Uyy dimos en un punto sensible del chico…

-Es mi hermana y no te atrevas….

-No le hare nada… por ahora, aunque veo a cierto plateadito interesado en ella

-¿Y?

-¡Vamos! ¿Dejaras que Yaten Kou forme parte de tu familia?

-Me vale si forma parte de mi familia o no, eso a mí no me incumbe es cuestión de mi hermana

-¿Entonces estas de lado de los Kou?

-¿Y que si lo estoy? Es algo que a ti no te concierne, tu estas de lado de los Kronos y estas en la prepa Ichihara ¿porque no te vas con ellos?

-Porque no quiero…

-¿O será porque Ace aún no se decide en ayudarte?-sonreí maliciosamente al ver que Light se quedaba callado- vaya di en el punto exacto.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver Ace es un cero a la izquierda para mí, solo lo estoy ocupando

-Vamos Light, deja de jugar al malo se coherente y deja esas estupideces de lado-intente subirme a mi auto pero Light se puso frente a mí- ¿podrías moverte?

-¿Me tienes miedo?-dijo desafiante, yo solo sonreí cínicamente-

-No y lo sabes

-Demuéstralo

-Por favor Light ya deja de jugar y…-sentí como Light me había dado un golpe en la nariz, eso inmediatamente me activo para sentirme furioso. Lo mire mientras limpia un hilo de sangre que escurría -¿sabes que lo que acabas de hacer está mal verdad?-dije mirándolo molesto-

-¿Qué harás?

-¡Ya valiste madre Light!

-¡Touya! Detenlo-sentí como Touya me tomaba de los brazos para sostenerme y no irme a los golpes con Light-

¡Maldición! ¡Touya tú también estas en contra de esto! ¡No puede ser que te dejes manipular por este wey!

-Basta Ikuto, aunque intentes hacerte el fuerte sabes que tenemos todas las de perder con Light.

-¿Estas operado del cerebro o qué? ¡Kei ayúdame!

-Kei no te atrevas a meterte-decía Light mientras Kei me miraba-

-Ahora si Ikuto aprenderás a no desobedéceme –sentí un fuerte golpe en mi estómago que me dejo sin aire, después mis mejillas se sentían rojas de los golpes en la cara que me daba Light. ¡Maldito Light me las pagara! No puedo creer que esté perdiendo en contra de este tipo… la verdad perdí el sentido de la orientación porque no supe cuánto tiempo estuvieron martirizando mi cuerpo. Después de una sesión de golpes me dejaron tirado cerca de mi auto, no podía levantarme gracias a los golpes en las costillas que me habían acomodado-

¡Maldita sea! Juro que Light me las pagara, ahora debo de ver la forma en meterme al auto y llegar sano y salvo a mi casa… si tan solo supiera donde carajos metieron mis llaves, estos idiotas escondieron mis llaves de mi auto ¡en definitiva morirán!

Intente levantarme pero mis fuerzas eran pocas que sentía caer, sentí como unas manos frágiles tomaban mi cuerpo.

-¿Que te hicieron?-preguntaba una voz hermosa-

-No ves, jugaron conmigo.

-Pues aquellos que juegan contigo te tomaron como pelota de basquetbol

-No juegues con eso…

-Tú comenzaste

-Maldición, jamás volveré a dejar que hagan esto conmigo-hice una mueca de dolor ya que intente moverme-

-Y dime ¿Quién hizo esto?

-Unos idiotas que cuando los vea sufrirán el doble de lo que yo estoy sufriendo.

-Hay que curarte esas heridas, te llevare a la enfermería.

-¡NO! Si me llevas ahí me interrogaran y pueden expulsarme.

-¿Entonces a donde te llevo?

-¿A tu casa?

-Oye no exageres-dijo mirándome de sorpresa-

-Bueno es que no sabes donde es mi casa y en estas condiciones no creo poder decirte donde vivo

-Ya basta, debemos curarte de inmediato

Puso mi brazo alrededor de su cuello para ayudar a que caminara, salimos del estacionamiento tomando un taxi, no pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando ya estábamos fuera de una casita muy linda y pequeña, nada comparada con la casa que teníamos. Entramos siendo recibidos por un gato negro, subimos las escaleras para ingresar a su habitación, al parecer no había nadie lo que era obvio que no seriamos molestados.

-Espérame un momento, iré por alguno de alcohol para esa herida que traes en la mejilla

-¿Herida? ¿Alcohol?-dije sorprendido-

-Sí, tienes una leve cortada

-No, alcohol no me eches

-No te pregunte-se dio la vuelta dejándome solo, observe toda la habitación dándome cuenta de que estaba en excelentes condiciones, todo rosado pero vaya tal vez era el color favorito de la chica. Su gato llego mirándome, se acercó a mi acariciando mi hombro, yo con gusto lo acepte, a decir verdad me encantaban los gatos y este era agradable. Después de unos minutos regreso con un botiquín de primero auxilios-quítate la camisa

-Pervertida, no puedes esperarte a que mínimo calentemos motores

-Haber no lo hago con el afán de obtener algo tuyo

-Sé que me deseas

-Sigue soñando-sentí como desabrochaba mi camisa para observar el moretón que traía cerca de las costillas, se quedó un rato mirando mi cuerpo, después de unos minutos paso su dedo índice por mis costillas dejándome sentir un leve estremecimiento-

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-dije sonriendo, ella solo me miro molesta-

-Vaya que te dieron duro ¿les debías algo?

-Ellos son los que me deben ahora, no será tan fácil librarse de mí, esta me la pagan.

-No seas exagerado, no todo se arregla con golpes

-Pues esto si-dije molesto- ya basta que quieran pasarse conmigo

-¿Se puede saber que paso?

-Olvídalo -sentí como ponía la torunda de alcohol en mi mejilla, me ardió un poco pero no podía quejarme, eso no estaba bien además de que no quería que se diera cuenta de que detesto que me curen-

Mire sus ojos dorados, vaya que era hermosa la niña pero ¿Por qué me atraía tanto? Somos de diferentes edades, ella es menor que yo, yo casi cumplo la mayoría de edad y no debo interesarme en personas que son menores que yo, no quiero a nadie inmadura a mi lado… pero ella se me hace tan interesante… ¿esto será amor?

* * *

_Y bien diría la canción, el amor es un ingrato que te eleva por un rato y te desploma porque si, el amor es dos en uno que al final no son ninguno..._

_Ok espero les haya gustado, nos leemos en la proxima._


	23. Ya lo pasado, pasado…

_Nuevo capitulo, espero les agrade_

_Por otra parte antes de que lean, esto es sin afán de molestar, las personas que me leen es porque o bien les agrada lo que escribo o solo pasaron erróneamente y se quedaron, yo no escribo esto para tener miles de Review´s ademas de que si este fic esta en el fandom Sailor Moon es porque los Kou tienen mayor participación, espero entiendan ese punto._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo hago un harem con las chicas y hago sufrir a los chicos_

* * *

Capítulo 22

Ya lo pasado, pasado…

Shaoran POV

Era difícil ingresar a otro curso nuevo, al menos estaba rodeado de personas que yo conocía, prácticamente nunca me importo tener o no amigos, para mí siempre era importante ser el mejor de la clase, ahora las cosas eran distintas ya que algo o más bien alguien estaba agregado a lo importante… Sakura se había convertido en lo mejor para mí, ella es muy importante para mí y de mi depende que ella este bien.

Llevábamos escasos meses de ser novios, para mí los mejores, me daba risa ver como cada vez que la besaba se sonrojaba por completo, aún estaba como yo… tímida y temerosa… A mí me pasaba lo mismo, aunque yo temblaba cada vez que la besaba por temor a lastimarla… Al parecer su hermano había dejado a un lado nuestra relación ya que no nos molestaba como antes, era extraño y por eso yo no bajaba la guardia, sabía bien que él estaba planeando algo en mi contra pero era difícil saber que era.

Habían pasado las semanas y con ello comenzaba el estrés de los exámenes, de los profesores y que decir de las tareas. Yaten comenzaba su estrés con todas las materias a excepción de Ingles ya que era excelente en esa materia, siempre venía a pedirnos ayuda en las tareas que nos dejaban, a nosotros solo nos daba risa. Últimamente se le veía muy cercas de la nueva chica que resulto que era hermana de Ikuto, aunque ambos negaban una relación siempre se les veía juntos… hasta estudiando estaban juntos.

Un día estábamos en clase de lectura y redacción, para mí la clase que más odio aparte del nuevo profesor que tenía cara de gay, no es que tenga algo en contra de ese tipo de personas simplemente todas la chicas incluida Sakura lo veían lindo ¡Por favor! ¿Qué carajos tiene él que nosotros no tengamos? ¿Una carrera?

Salimos después de dos horas de tortura a un breve receso, ya que teníamos clases de matemáticas en unos cuantos minutos, las chicas del salón se habían reunido para hablar "de cosas de chicas" aun no logro descifrar esa palabra.

-Neta yo no sé qué le ven a ese tipo-decía Suzaku molesto- es algo raro el profe…

-Si con raro te refieres a que le gusta dar para el otro lado estoy de acuerdo contigo-Yaten respondía riendo-

-Ya mejor olvidemos eso

-¿Sabían que tenemos reunión el fin de semana?

-¿No es la carrera a la que asistiremos?-preguntaba Yaten-

-No, me dijo Kamui que había fiesta, al parecer la carrera se ha cancelado momentáneamente, será en un par de meses mas

-Ya veo-agrego Yaten-

-¡Pero tenemos fiesta y alcohol!

-¡Genial!-dijeron la mayoría, lamentablemente lo que diría después no creo que les agrade mucho-

-Si es genial-dije riendo nerviosamente-

-¡Momento! Shaoran ¿porque no estas contento?-pregunto Eriol-

-Bueno es difícil de explicar pero…

-¡Ya dilo!-levantaba la voz Yaten-

-Kamui dijo que era fiesta con algunos chicos de la prepa Kronos –cerré los ojos esperando su grito-

-¡Que!-dijeron todos-

-¿Ven porque no estoy contento?

-¿Pero porque Kamui haría eso?

-Porque mi hermano me invito y porque al parecer Ace y Gakupo estarán en la carrera a la que participaremos –Todos volteaos a ver a Kamui quien ingresaba a nuestro salón-Aunque aún no será la carrera pero debemos convivir con ellos…

-Si wey pero ¿porque con ellos? ¿No se supone que iríamos a casa de Ikuto?-pregunto Yaten-

-Si wey, pero al parecer eso sería cuando fuera la carrera, además Ikuto no me ha dicho nada sobre si está disponible su casa para irnos de reventón.

-Tsk-Yaten hacia una mueca de desagrado-

-Ya wey, lo pasado pasado y neta que mejor demostrarle a esos weyes que somos diferentes, que no nos importa que ellos tengan a nuestras ex, mejor demostremos que somos mejores y que no nos afecta ¿o aun te afecta Mina, Yaten?

-Obvio no, pero es difícil verla, no se es mmm…

-Es molesto que ella te mire de esa forma si ella fue la que termino todo-decía Suzaku- te entiendo, me paso una vez y pues se por lo que estás pasando

-Pero si ustedes irán a esa fiesta me apunto, seré solidario con mis amigos

-Es porque mi hermano me invito Yaten y yo quiero que vayamos todos, solo inviten a las personas que quieren que vayan, pueden llevar a Lily y a Utau, no se también a su amiga

-¿Ikuto ira?-pregunto Eriol-

-Si ya le dije a ese wey, es mejor que seamos varios los que estamos amm por asi decirlo "peleados" con los Kronos, asi si se quieren pasar de listos pues somos varios los que estaríamos en su contra

-Es un método de protección-agregue- creo que sería genial intentar llevarnos bien y fingir que no pasó nada

-Está bien-agrego Yaten-

-Bueno me voy que ahí viene su profe, solo venía a ver que hacían, voy a clase de inglés

Kamui salió al mismo tiempo que entraba el profe Takuma a impartir clases, las chicas habían regresado a sus lugares al parecer ya había terminado la reunión donde hablarían cosas de chicas.

Seiya POV

Estaba en clase de antropología entregando mi reporte junto con Seraphim, había sido fácil trabajar junto con ella además de que me agradaba su compañía. Nuestra nota fue la más alta de la clase dejando muy por debajo a Lelouch con su compañera de clase, era raro ver eso de él ya que siempre había demostrado que era bueno en clases pero esta vez estaba desatado. Su compañera había sido Elizabeth asi que entenderán que fue un completo desastre la participación de ambos por obtener una buena nota.

Por otro lado mi encuentro con Serena había sido… entre sorprendente y desastroso ¿Qué hacía? ¿Saludarla como su no hubiese pasado nada? Claro que no, el punto era ¿Por qué ella reacciono asi?

Flash Back

-Hola Seiya…

Me limite a mirarla ¿Qué decía? Es difícil hablar con alguien que traiciono tu confianza…

-hola-dije sin importancia mirando a otro lado, Seraphim por otro lado solo me miraba sorprendida, al parecer mi comportamiento la había sacado de onda-

-¿Y qué tal las clases?-preguntaba muy sonriente-

-Pues nada importante-dije-

-Ya veo…

-¡Serena! Ya vámonos-voltee a la entrada dándome cuenta que un tipo rubio llegaba por ella, la verdad no tenía ni idea de quien se tratara pero ella al verlo se emocionó tanto que se fue sin decir adiós-

Fin de flash back

Fue algo sorprendente saber que ella ya había superado lo que me hizo, aunque para ser sinceros era normal ya que ¿Quién se sentiría mal por hacer sufrir a alguien por quien no sientes nada? Eso hasta un tonto lo vería….

Eriol POV

Estábamos reunidos en la explanada de la prepa, estaba junto con mi novia Tomoyo, Shaoran y Sakura nos acompañaban, bebíamos unos refrescos que habíamos comprado, hacía mucho sol. A los pocos minutos se nos reunieron Kamui, Lelouch, Yaten, Kaname y Zero.

-¿De qué hablan?

-Nada importante ¿si iremos a la reunión de los Kronos?

-Yo tengo que ir, mi hermano me invito y por eso quiero que ustedes me acompañen, no quiero que me dejen morir solo.

-Ya Kamui, ya te dijimos que si iremos.

-Bueno ya olvidémonos del tema y mejor díganos ¿Qué tal es de buena onda el profe de Lectura y redacción? ¿Qué opinan de él?-preguntaba Kaname-

-¿Y porque tanto interés en eso?-respondía molesto Shaoran-

-Bueno, a mi ver todas las chicas hablan de él y eso me da la curiosidad de saber ¿Qué tan buen profesor es? O ¿qué es lo que lo hace tan popular entre las chicas?

-Es que es tan amable y carismático-respondía alegre Sakura, Shaoran solo gruño un poco-

-A mí me agrada pero eso de que me guste o que piense algo más de él esta difícil-respondía mi novia Tomoyo- además por eso tengo a mi Eriol, con él es más que suficiente

-A mí se me hace algo extraño, como que es del otro bando

-Y tú qué opinas Lelouch-todos miramos al ojivioleta que se encontraba fumando ¡Momento! Dije ¿fumando?

-Ya párale wey a esa madre, te va a hacer daño-le decía Kamui-

-¡Déjame! Me gusta como sabe esta madre, además no fumo mucho

-Estás loco wey

-¡Shirley!-gritaba Sakura mientras corría a su encuentro, Lelouch volteo a ver dónde estaba la chica pero al percatarse de que se encontraba con un chico volteo la mirada a otro lado-

-¿Aún no se arreglan las cosas entre ustedes?-preguntaba en voz baja Yaten-

-Ni se arreglaran wey, ella ya no me hace caso y yo no hago el intento por acercarme y preguntarle que ha pensado, creo que lo mejor es no llegar a lo que les paso a ti y a Mina

-¿Entonces vas a dejar las cosas asi?

-No me queda de otra, además creo que es lo mejor, total ya probé lo que era una relación, intente que funcionara, tuve relaciones y pensaba que era la única persona en mi vida pero ahora veo que todo puede cambiar en un instante, asi que es mejor que me olvide de eso y continúe con mi vida

-Wow-Kamui sonreía irónicamente- que sabias palabras

-¡Que! Es natural que diga eso, la verdad no la voy a estar buscando ni rogándole, creo que ella fue la que tomo la decisión, al menos no hice nada mal, no es mi caso como el de Yaten donde él si tenía la culpa y debía estar como perro buscándola

-¡Hey! Más respeto

-Es la neta wey, debes admitir que es verdad

-Bueno tienes razón pero ahora las cosas han cambiado

-¿Porque?

-Ya Mina es parte de mi pasado, ahora solo me queda seguir adelante

-¿Y ustedes saben algo de ella?-preguntaba Kaname a Tomoyo que aún estaba en silencio-

-Yo no, desde que ella se fue a la prepa Kronos al menos a mí no me ha llamado y de las demás chicas si se han puesto en contacto con ella no tengo idea, además si ella nos dejó de hablar o de buscar ella tiene sus motivos.

-Vaya pensé que eran amigas

-Y yo aún la considero asi, pero si ella no quiere ni responder mis llamadas…

-¡Haber Momento! ¿Le llamaste?

-Sí, lo hice la otra semana pero no contesto y cuando lo hizo me dijo que estaba ocupada

-¿Y cómo la escuchaste?-preguntaba intrigado Yaten-

-Normal, a mí ver estaba con alguien

-Debe ser con Ace, ese wey aunque le digan que ella le es infiel él no lo vera de esa forma-agregaba Shaoran-

-Pensaba que te llevabas bien con él-cuestiono Yaten-

-Haber, una cosa es que le hable y otra que lo considere mi amigo, no hay problema en nuestra relación Yaten asi que tranquilízate que yo no te seré infiel

-¡Tarado!-a los pocos minutos se reunió con nosotros Sakura quien venía riendo-

-¿Que sucede amor?-pregunto mi primo-

-Nada, es solo que me da risa el amigo de Shirley, se ve que la quiere mucho porque…- Shaoran tosió para intentar detener a Sakura ya que Lelouch escuchaba algo incómodo el asunto-

-Nos vemos al rato debo irme

-Espera Lelouch yo te acompaño-gritaba Yaten-

-No wey, estoy mejor asi necesito estar solo…

-Sakura debes medirte cuando hablas de Shirley-reprochaba Tomoyo después de que Lelouch se fuera-

-Lo lamento lo había olvidado

-Ese wey está mal, la está pasando muy mal por ella…

-Hay que presentarle a alguien-sugirió Kamui-

-No wey, ese no es el caso, no soluciona nada que Lelouch conozca a alguien más… mírame a mí, eso no soluciono nada, estoy solo, sin pareja, además de que hace que siempre estés peleando con tu ex

-Cierto pero las peleas entre Mina y Elizabeth eran únicas-comencé a reír-

-Es mejor dejar que Lelouch se cure de la forma que a él le parezca correcta, simplemente no hay que dejarlo solo para que no caiga en depresión.

-Tiene razón Tomoyo

Nos quedamos en silencio observando el lugar por donde había desaparecido Lelouch, Shirley lo vio pasar y ni si quiera se inmuto en saludarlo, no sabíamos porque el cambio de actitud de la chica, todos pensábamos que quería al tipo pero tal vez solo fue una ilusión.

Lelouch POV

Camine por los jardines traseros de la preparatoria, quería estar solo sin ser molestado por alguien, no estaba de humor como para dar explicaciones, era molesto decirles "si estoy solo" aunque era mi momento para demostrarle a ella que no me afectaba su decisión de dejarme.

Había notado que ella había hecho nuevas amistades, tenía a un chico de amigo que no la dejaba sola en ningún momento, para mí era fastidioso ya que ver a la persona que aun amas con otro era un poco difícil de asimilar y de fingir que él solo la quería de amiga.

Llegue a una parte donde no había nadie, se veía que casi nadie pasaba ya que había mucha yerba crecida, me acerque al árbol más cercano para dejarme caer bajo su sombra cerrar los ojos y pensar que todo estaba bien. A lo lejos podía escuchar cómo Light reía, al parecer le estaba haciendo la vida imposible a alguien, de seguro es alguien de primer semestre, decidí no prestarle atención y quedarme dormido. A los pocos minutos escuche que alguien se acercaba, abrir mis ojos para descubrir quién era

-¿Kallen?

-Lo siento, pensé que estaba solo este lugar

-¿Vienes muy seguido por aquí?

-Pues algo… es donde escapo de todos

-Vaya tenemos algo en común, pensé que era el único que le gustaba escapar de la realidad

-Bueno Lelouch, dime ¿a quién no le agrada la soledad? A veces es la mejor amiga…

-En eso tienes razón pero dime ¿tu porque quieres estar sola en estos momentos?

-Lelouch… no es porque tenga problemas simplemente creo que necesito pensar que he hecho con mi vida los últimos días, lo que pase con Seiya…-observe como se quedaba en silencio-

-Si no quieres contarme ese tema por mí no hay problema, aunque… tal vez no sea bueno aconsejado pero se escuchar perfectamente a las personas

-Y sé que puedo confiar en ti…-la mire por unos momentos, vaya que seguía siendo muy linda, en verdad me gustaba aunque jamás habíamos hablado directamente por largo tiempo creo que podría conocer a la verdadera Kallen, la Kallen que no demostraba ser fuerte, que tenía una armadura de hierro y por dentro era una chica sensible con emociones, que podía romperse con tan solo tocar algo sensible de su vida-

-Ven toma asiento aquí a mi lado –tome mi suéter para colocarlo en el suelo para lograr que ella no se ensuciara-

-Gracias Lelouch…

-No agradezcas, por eso somos amigos

-Vaya que eres un caballero

-Bueno, como recordaras mis padres son de una posición alta en la sociedad asi que mi deber es comportarme como tal

-No te creo, yo creo que este Lelouch es asi de naturaleza, mas no por obligación

-Vaya que bien me conoces

-Bueno, eres difícil de entender pero fue fácil descubrir eso…- me miro por unos minutos mientras yo veía hacia el cielo- y como van con lo del matrimonio

-Pues ya hable con mi padre, al parecer entendió como me sentía pero ahora la condición es que me mude a la prepa Kronos

-Que mal, espero que estés bien… aunque será difícil ya que no te llevas muy bien con ellos o ¿me equivoco?

-Pues no sería bien recibido pero no me queda de otra.

-¿Entonces terminaras aquí el semestre?

-Fue el plazo máximo que logre con mi padre

-Se te extrañara Lelouch

-Vendré a molestarlos…

-Y yo estaré encantada de que lo hagas-nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, solo se escuchaba el ruido de algunos autos pasar, de algunas aves y de los alumnos-

-Kallen

-¿Dime?

-Tengo una pregunta que si no la hago ahora puedo morir

-Ok dila-decía riendo-

-¿Te gustaba yo antes?-la chica comenzó a reír-

-Hay Lelouch, eres un amor ¿lo sabias?

-No… y bien ¿responderás mi pregunta?

-Sí, si lo haré… Si Lelouch, si me gustabas y mucho, de echo aun me gustas pero el hecho de que yo me haya alejado y ya no te haya buscado fue por lo mismo de que Shirley lloraba por los rincones por ti

-¿Y de que sirvió eso? Ella no está ahora conmigo entonces ese amor no fue verdadero

-¿y tú la amas?

-¿Que si la amo? Por dios Kallen pensé que era el amor de mi vida pero ahora no lo creo, al dejarme ella por una simple estupidez creo que es mejor pensar que ella en realidad no me amo

-Bueno, no se los motivos, sabes ella se ha alejado mucho de mí, de echo un día me pregunto si aún tú me gustabas, yo no le respondí ya que gracias a no sé quién Hanabusa llego a interrumpir la plática y yo salí corriendo

-Da igual, yo ahora me dedicare a olvidar

-Y haces bien yo haré lo mismo

-¿Aun no solucionas tu problema con Seiya?

-El piensa que le fui infiel pero no fue asi, Gakupo intento besarme obvio yo no me deje y lo golpee pero Seiya… Seiya aún no tiene confianza en nadie y es normal digo yo estaría igual si la persona que amo me traicionara de la forma que lo hizo Serena asi que no lo culpo

-¿Y aun lo amas?

-Lo quiero y mucho pero ya nada es igual, aunque seamos pareja yo ya no lo vería igual… algo se rompió, él me hizo muchas cosas y yo estuve dispuesta a perdonarlo pero después volvió a lo mismo y fue donde comprendí que Seiya y yo no estamos hechos el uno para el otro

-Al menos lo entiendes

-No puedo hacer otra cosa más que eso… no puedo pasarme toda la vida sufriendo por él… al menos ya no

Nos quedamos en silencio recibiendo los rayos que se colaban a través de las hojas del árbol, era demasiado tranquilo estar con ella, me había dado cuenta de que ambos habíamos pasado por lo mismo, entregarnos a alguien que creemos que nos ama y después ser desechados como si fuéramos cualquier cosa… Kallen no era tan diferente a mí en ese aspecto, intentaba mantenerse fuerte en ese tema pero yo había notado que había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas al hablar de él… lo mismo me sucedía a mi cuando mencionaban a Shirley, me sentía mal al respecto…

A los pocos minutos nos levantamos para ir a comer juntos, lo mejor era ir acompañados aunque las miradas de todos estaban sobre de nosotros ¿Qué era demasiado extraño salir juntos? Bueno al parecer era motivo para que todos hablaran de ello.

Kamui POV

El fin de semana había llegado, con ello había llegado el día donde iríamos de fiesta con los Kronos, era un poco difícil de asimilar.

Había corrido el rumor de que fueran más invitados, entre mas Ichihara seamos menos posibilidades de tener una guerra tendríamos, asi que prácticamente la mayoría de la escuela estaría en la reunión.

Pusimos los autos en marcha, todos me seguían ya que era el único que sabía dónde seria la fiesta, tardamos hora y media en llegar. Cuando llegamos a la amplia mansión Kamui (o sea de Gakupo) nos dimos cuenta que… la casa de Lelouch lo dejaba muy abajo, claro no era momento de comparaciones pero era difícil no hacerlo.

Nos recibía Gakupo de la mano de Saeko, vaya esta chica me sorprendía pensaba que él quería a Kallen y ella a mí pero veo que las cosas han cambiado, al menos me he librado de algo que no me dejaría nada bueno.

-¡Hola! qué bueno que si vinieron- a los pocos minutos salía Mina de la mano de Ace, deslumbrantemente sonriente, Yaten se limitó a mirar a otro lado al parecer en verdad a un le dolía pero ya se le veía más calmado-

-¿Y mientras que haremos?-pregunte-

-Pues beber, disfrutar del maravilloso clima y pues divertirnos, creo que nos vendría bien un poco de paz entre ambas escuelas, además debemos celebrar el maravilloso cumpleaños de mi gran amigo Ace-sonrió ampliamente-

-Eso es estúpido-mencionaba Ikuto- eso ni tú te la crees, además lo del cumpleaños de tu amigo a nosotros no nos importa

-¿Por qué lo dices Tsukiyomi? Deberías dejar de quejarte y pensar por primera vez en divertirte

-Sabes bien que es imposible llevarnos bien pero si insistes que sucederá ok entonces sucederá

-Ya dejemos de hablar y mejor divirtámonos un poco-agrego Ace- ¿Subaru porque no les muestras sus habitaciones?

-Ok- seguimos a mi hermano que nos daría la habitación, obvio no me agradaba mucho la idea de estar ahí mucho tiempo, era difícil de confiar en ellos como lo había mencionado Ikuto-

Después de unos minutos de ponernos de acuerdo donde dormiríamos salimos a disfrutar del sol, la piscina y las cervezas. Yo por ejemplo como estaba solo no habría distracción alguna, solo disfrutar a un lado de mi amigo Yaten y Lelouch de la diversión aunque me sorprendió más cuando Ikuto se unió a nosotros.

-Wey se siente tenso el ambiente-mencionaba Yaten-

-Mejor nos hubiéramos ido a mi casa, es más relajante y un poco más grande que esto

-¿Pues no iremos mañana?-menciono Zero que llegaba por una cerveza-

-Si wey lamentablemente estos quieren alargar la pachanga hasta la noche

-Intentemos llevar la fiesta en paz y veamos que sucede de aquí a mañana, si a nadie le agrada la idea de pasar otro momento aquí pues nos vamos y si todos nos sentimos bien pues nos quedamos, creo que por probar no pasara nada ¿o sí?-Kaname siempre tan sabio, o más bien es lo que quiere aparentar-

Izumi había venido, desde que ella y yo terminamos no hemos vuelto a dirigirnos la palabra, me siento mal al respecto ya que yo deseaba la relación más larga, pero si ella no está satisfecha con estar a mi lado creo que fue lo mejor. Ikuto también es parte de esta historia y lo peor es que esta aquí haciéndome sentir un poco incómodo aunque no lo juzgo ya que él ni la recuerda y por lo que veo esta algo emocionado con la nueva chica compañera de Yaten.

Yaten POV

Las horas pasaban y todos nos divertíamos, era difícil explicarlo asi que lo único que podía decir era que al menos por esas horas nos llevábamos o más bien sobrellevábamos con los Kronos. Ikuto estaba pegado a la chica llamada Amu, al parecer la estaba conquistando. Utau estaba junto con Lily y Lelouch, no lo dejaban solo y al parecer estaba bien ya que los tres reían intensamente.

Todos nos divertíamos aunque…por lo que veo Kallen estaba discutiendo con Mina, no tengo idea porque pero tal vez muy pronto lo descubriría.

-¿Qué haces wey? O más bien ¿Qué estás pensando?

-Nada Lelouch, solo intento relajarme este día

-Eso si wey

-¿Y tú prima?

-Esta con Kamui, Ikuto, Zero y Luka ah y también esta Utau, aunque por lo que veo Utau tiene ganas de estar cerca de ti

-Dime Lelouch ¿Quién se resiste al gran Yaten?

-Ya wey ¿al sincero no lo has visto?

-Bueno debo ser sincero-observe como sacaba un cigarro de su mochila que traía, lo encendía inmediatamente-neta wey ya eres adicto a esa madre

-Nel, solo es para tranquilizar mis nervios, sabes he pensado mucho últimamente sobre lo que me paso con Shirley, me he dado cuenta que es algo parecido a tu problema con Mina y como dije la otra vez no quiero llegar a lo mismo que ustedes.

-Y haces bien wey, neta no está bien que te arrastres por alguien que no te valora, mejor sigue solo y busca tu felicidad tal vez por ahí este tu media naranja

-Puede ser… por otro lado me doy cuenta de que Utau no te quita la mirada de encima asi que veo que una ya callo

-Llegara la tuya wey, solo quítate esas mañas de fumar

-¿Y el beber? ¿Esa no es maña?

-Si pero esa es más difícil…

-¡Ya! Prometo que no continuare fumando, lo dejare solo dame chance de terminarme este cigarrillo

Nos quedamos en silencio observando como Kallen pasaba muy molesta a nuestro lado, Lelouch se levantó rápidamente para ir tras ella yo solo continúe sentado recibiendo los rayos del sol

-¿Yaten?-¿por dios de nuevo volveré a enfrentarme a ella? ¿Porque carajos no me deja de joder cada vez que me ve?

* * *

_Ok espero les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, algunas cosas se hacen mas difíciles de entender pero tendrán respuesta._

_Gracias a todas por leerme _

_Ross te extraño, así que espero me des una seña de vida porque me preocupas _


	24. Incomodidad

_Nuevo capitulo, espero les agrade._

* * *

Capítulo 23

Incomodidad

Yaten POV

Suspire profundamente no quería cruzar palabra con ella, deseaba que alguien llegara a interrumpir y saliera de ese lugar. ¿Porque me molestaba de esa forma? Simplemente que hiciera su vida y me dejara hacer la mía.

-Yaten…

-¿Ahora que sucede?

-Vengo a saludarte

-Bueno ya lo hiciste… ¿porque no te vas ahora?-dije sin mirarla-

-No seas grosero…

-No soy grosero, solo soy sincero.

-¿Por qué estas molesto conmigo?

-Nada de eso, solo intento estar tranquilo

-¿Aun te muevo el tapete?-decía sonriendo, bueno es lo que yo pensaba ya que podía imaginarme sus expresiones cada vez que me hablaba-

-Que modesta pero mejor cuéntame-la voltee a ver- ¿Qué se siente verme y no besarme?-si íbamos a jugar jugaríamos a mi manera-

-Nada, en verdad a mí no me importa, la verdad por eso tengo a Ace en mi vida, él es todo para mí y yo para él.

-Eso no dijiste cuando te metiste conmigo.

-Todos cometemos errores

-Y vaya que son errores enormes, por eso he entendido y comprendido que no vale la pena pensar en personas que no valen la pena

-Tienes razón, es mejor dejarlas en el olvido-pude notar como su expresión cambiaba a una de molestia-

-Que bien que admites que Ace es parte de tu vida, el wey no se merecía tal desprecio tuyo.

-Cometí errores y no pienso volver a cometerlos, Ace no se merece eso.

-¡Qué bien por ti!-bebí lo restante de mi cerveza para después abrir otra-

-¿Y qué tal Elizabeth? ¿Ya están de nuevo juntos?

-Nel, a mi si me traicionan una vez no estoy dispuesto a perdonar, ya no…

-Vaya maduraste.

-Todos debemos hacerlo algún día, creo que es mejor tener bien fijos tus sentimientos y no estar jugando con las personas a "sí, si te amo pero es que él es…" ni madres o me amas o mejor ahí que quede, no voy a competir con nadie porque es obvio que siempre seré lo mejor, que no sepan aprovecharme es porque o bien son tontas o se hacen.

-¿Me estás diciendo tonta?-decía molesta-

-Si te queda el saco póntelo…

-¡No Yaten! –Levanto la voz- No me queda el saco y sabes tú fuiste un error en mi vida.

-Pues yo error lo que se dice error no te considero-me levante poniéndome a su altura, obvio era más alto que ella asi que entenderán mi intento de intimidación- fuiste una experiencia para mí, solo eso, de ti aprendí que no debo desgastarme en rogar y pedir perdón en algo que en realidad no desean perdonarte, si te amaran te perdonarían, no le darían tanta vuelta al asunto como tú lo hiciste, la verdad la confundida siempre fuiste tú, siempre fuiste la que no te permitiste ser sincera con tus sentimientos, sabes bien que aún me amas pero tu orgullo te deja ciega asi que no vengas a intentar joderme con que fui un error en tu vida porque no es asi y lo sabes perfectamente, aquel día que estuvimos juntos me demostraste que aún me amabas es solo tu estúpida posición de niña caprichosa y de que si me aceptabas a mi perderías lo que Ace te había brindado y…-no me dejo continuar porque ya me había cacheteado-

-¡Cállate! No soy interesada…

-Da igual, tu misma dijiste esa palabra-nos quedamos mirando unos minutos, estaba molesto, el coraje invadía mis venas, tenía unas ganas de gritarle que la odiaba-

-Eres un tonto, jamás me amaste como decías hacerlo, siempre pensabas en las demás chicas, Kallen por ejemplo, ella siempre te gusto al igual que Elizabeth, siempre te gustaron por su cuerpo, simplemente yo ocupe el vacío de que ellas no fueron nada tuyo

-Haber nena, Elizabeth si fue algo mío, fue mi novia y con Kallen era otra cosa, ella fue pareja de mi hermano obvio yo no iba a meterme con ella, no seas tonta.

-¡No soy tonta! Sé que ella te pidió una vez que te quedaras a acompañarla.

-Mina no exageres, eso no fue ni cuando tú y yo fuimos novios asi que no exageres.

-No, simplemente que me doy cuenta de que jamás me amaste.

-¡No! Yo si te amaba pero tú siempre estabas con tus estúpidas dudas ¡la que jamás me amo fuiste tú! Asi que no vengas a reprocharme porque me dirijo a ti de esta forma, deja mejor de buscarme, de molestarme… de joder ¡no quiero saber nada mas de ti…!- sentía arder mi garganta, sentía que había dejado salir algo que desde hace mucho tiempo quería decir, vi como sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas-

-Yaten…-sentí como una mano tomaba la mía acariciándola lo que hizo que me calmara de inmediato. Voltee a ver de quien se trataba para encontrarme con esos hermosos ojos lilas-

-Disculpa ¿Qué sucede?-vaya hasta mi voz había cambiado, me había calmado por completo- ¿Qué sucede Utau?

-Vayamos a beber con Lily y Kamui, mira que están haciéndose preguntas interesantes

-Me parece bien-sin decir adiós ni voltear a ver a Minako me fui con Utau, la tome de la cintura intentando protegerla de cualquier persona-

Seiya POV

Estaba bebiendo cerca de la piscina, mis pies estaban dentro mientras yo estaba sentado fuera de ella, me ponía a pensar en todo lo que sucedía era extraño pero me sentía bien, sabía que tomar la decisión de dejar en paz a Kallen y seguir con mi vida era lo mejor.

Zero llego a mi lado tomando asiento…

-Extraño a Luka

-¿Y porque? si ahí está-señale la mesa donde estaba-

-Problemas personales, pero aquí entre nos pienso que es por causa de Izumi, ya vez que termino con Kamui y luego Ikuto estaría aquí asi que entenderás la gravedad del asunto, Luka no la deja sola ya que su prima se siente tan mal de haber venido… por eso no está ahora conmigo

-Pensé que Izumi quería al paliducho ese

-Pues todos pensamos lo mismo pero por lo que me doy cuenta no es asi

-Pero al menos tú y Luka están bien ¿verdad?

-Mejor que nunca, es el amor de mi vida y eso nadie lo cambiara

-¿Ni Yuuki?

-Nel ella ya es otra historia, la verdad me da lástima ya que Kaname tampoco le hace caso.

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno pues Kaname está pensando en que universidad se ira asi que entenderás que es su prioridad

-Vaya que rápido se olvida el amor.

-No wey, no es eso simplemente que si ella no se decide por ti ¿Por qué la esperaras tanto tiempo? ¿Qué tal si nunca se decide por ti? Todo ese tiempo está perdido

-Tienes razón…-Kamui llego a unírsenos a los pocos minutos-

-¿De qué hablan?

-De tonterías ¿y tú que tal?

-Bien bien, neta esto esta aburrido

-Si la verdad si…

-Y como sigues con lo del asunto de Izumi

-Superándolo –decía después de beber de su copa-

-Bien por ti.

-Es una estupidez, pensé que sería diferente...

-Ya suéltalo -dije- necesitas desahogarte

-Lo se wey pero… -agito sus cabellos en señal de desesperación- Yo quería a Izumi a la buena, si jamás la toque era por el temor de que a ella no le agradara o bien de que no estuviera preparada, en mi caso yo no lo estaba pero mi error fue no preguntarle a ella…

-Momento entonces ¿terminaron por no tener sexo?-pregunto Zero-

-Sí, dice que ella estaba preparada para algo más, que le hacía falta intensidad a la relación pero yo no entiendo… siempre que intente dar un paso a algo más ella se resistía, una vez me dijo que no podía ya que estaba en aquellos días difíciles que solo la mujer pasa

-¿y eso se lo dijiste?

-No, era agrandar más el tema, prefiero dejar las cosas asi y buscar a la persona que sea la indicada, tal vez no es mi momento además estoy muy joven para eso

-Haces bien-respondí- yo pienso lo mismo con Kallen…-nos quedamos en silencio el tema era muy delicado asi que era mejor no continuar-

Lelouch POV

Seguí a Kallen por el jardín, la vi que iba muy molesta, debía saber porque estaba asi. Obvio ella no noto que la iba siguiendo porque cuando llego a la parte trasera de la casa se dejó caer para comenzar a llorar.

-¿Qué sucede?-le dije mientras la abrazaba-

-¿Porque cuando piensas que tienes una amiga te traiciona?

-No saben valorarte…

-Lelouch yo jamás he tenido amigas, siempre he sido una persona a la que le gusta estar sola, es difícil para mí tener amistades, podría llamarse adicta a la soledad… cuando conocí a Shirley, Mina, Tomoyo, Euphemia, Sakura y las demás pensé que por primera vez podía llevarme bien con ellas, que por fin podría estar bien y que por fin había conocido la amistad pero… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es asi

-¿Que sucedió para que pienses asi?

-Minako me reclamo, me dijo que porque si yo sabía que a ella le gustaba Yaten yo le había dicho a él que pasáramos la noche juntos, Lelouch te juro que ese día lo hice sin pensarlo, además jamás me metería con él, nunca he visto a Yaten de esa forma, jamás me ha gustado como para tenerlo de novio ¡jamás! Después me acusa de que te estaba tirando la onda a ti mientras Shirley estaba enamorada de ti… Lelouch jamás lo hice con esa intención, por eso me aleje de ti, por eso no seguí buscándote… y luego me dice que yo misma tengo la culpa de que Seiya me trate asi…

-¿Todo eso te dijo? ¿Pero porque?

-Me acerque a ella para preguntarle porque no me hablaba, le pregunte si tenía algo en contra mía y pues dejo salir todo su coraje…

-Tranquila Kallen-sentí como me abrazaba con fuerza, como aún continuaba llorando- está mal, la verdad siento que ella esta confundida, no es la misma y por lo que veo Yaten también lo ha notado…

-¿Pero que le hicimos para que cambiara de opinión?

-Nada, simplemente las personas con las que se junta la han hecho cambiar, nosotros simplemente hemos pasado a ultimo rango y ella ya es parte de esa sociedad

-¿Pero porque cambiar con sus amigas?

-En este momento ustedes no existen para ella… ella ahora ha elegido otro camino…

-¡Hay Lelouch!-vi cómo se separaba de mi limpiándose sus lágrimas- jamás volveré a llorar por algo asi, debo demostrarles que soy fuerte… gracias

-Para eso estamos los amigos ¿o no?

-Claro

Caminamos de regreso a la reunión, Yaten estaba riendo junto con mi prima, Utau y Kamui nos unimos a ellos para que después Ikuto llegara a nuestro lado junto con Amu.

-¿Y que ustedes son novios?-pregunto Kamui a Ikuto-

-Claro que no, ella es muy niña para mí

-¡Oye!

-Ya no peleen, miren que es momento de disfrutar de la fiesta

-Pensé que no vendría Shirley-agregaba Ikuto- no es por molestarte Lelouch pero pensé que ella estaría estudiando o bien alejada de ti

-¿Y porque dices eso?-pregunte-

-Ya todo mundo sabe que ustedes terminaron y pues…

-Ikuto ¿porque estas con nosotros en vez de estar con tus amigos?-preguntaba Kaname sin rodeos-

-Bueno si no me quieren aquí me voy

-No se trata de eso-agrego Yaten- neta si prefieres nuestra compañía está bien es solo que…

-Yo ya no sigo órdenes de Light, él y yo terminamos peleándonos…

-¡Lelouch!- mi hermano llegaba riéndose- ¿porque no me dijiste que conocías a Ace Akito? no maa… ese wey me da risa

-¿así? ¿Por qué?

-Se cree súper importante el wey pero bueno, creo que eso pasa cuando me alejo de las personas

Ikuto se retiró junto con Utau, al parecer el tipo comenzaba a intentar agradarnos, por mí no había problema simplemente que no hiciera una tontería porque entonces ahí si respondía.

-Chicos acérquense que es el momento de celebrar a Ace su cumpleaños- Minako salía con un pastel enorme que decía "Feliz cumpleaños Ace", obvio sus amigos se acercaron a él cantándole el típico Happy birthday, nosotros no hicimos ningún movimiento… Después de que terminaran de cantar Minako hablo para todos…

-Ace felicidades, sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón y este día quiero que sepas que eres la mejor persona que he conocido, te amo y espero seguir mucho tiempo contigo

Se notaba que la chica quería que Yaten sufriera pero no fue asi, Yaten solo sonrió y comenzó a aplaudir, Seiya le siguió para terminar con todos los Ichihara aplaudiendo hasta que…

-Vaya Mina, quien diría que una ex porrista estaría feliz con Ace…-Izumi llegaba mirándola rencorosamente- y cuéntanos ¿también eres porrista en la prepa Kronos?-Mina solo se dedicó a mirarla-

-¿Mina de porrista?-Sena llegaba de la mano de un tipo de cabello plateado, a mi ver se parecía un poco a Touya- por favor Mina no es capaz de llegar a la profesionalidad que tenemos nosotras, Mina no sirve para porrista de Kronos

-Sena relájate-hablaba Ace-

-¿Porque? No hay nada de malo que lo diga-Sena se reía burlonamente- Izumi créeme que si en mis manos estuviera que Mina regresara a la Ichihara lo haría

-¡Pero no lo tienes!-me puse frente a ella- Sena ¿olvidas quién soy yo?-Me miro-

-Eres aquella persona que le rompió el corazón a mi amiga

-Bien-le dije ladinamente- sabes que soy capaz de romper no solo un corazón, sino también los sentimientos de las personas, sabes bien quien es mi padre, y por ende saber bien el poder que tengo, deja de joder a las personas con tu prepotencia

-¡Oye como te atreves!

-No, como te atreves tú a hablar de esa forma…

-Creo que nos estamos desviando de la fiesta- agrego Kaname- mejor continuemos y hagamos de cuenta que esto no paso…

Mire por última vez a Sena para retirarme, Mina me miro a lo que yo respondí siguiéndome derecho sin hacer caso alguno, ahora ella entendía que traicionar a sus amigos estaba mal.

La noche había llegado, la mayoría se divertía bailando o bien bebiendo, Minako se veía que reía mucho junto con Ace, al parecer ambos estaban llevando muy bien su relación, por otro lado Yaten no se despegaba de Utau quien al parecer lo traía un poco dominado por no decir que menso, era bueno ver que mi amigo no sufría por culpa de la rubia, Kamui estaba con mi prima, al parecer ambos se entendían muy bien y eso para mí era genial al parecer ambos no se veían tan indiferentes, pensaba que a mi prima le agradaba Yaten pero por lo que veo no es asi.

Por otro lado estaba Seiya, estaba disfrutando la noche junto con Zero. Shaoran, Eriol, Suzaku, Tomoyo, Sakura y mi hermana igual estaban disfrutando de la fiesta sin molestias. Había personas que no conocía, chicos nuevos de nuestra prepa que eran conocidos por Hanabusa e Ikuto, chicas que también eran conocidas por ellos, era genial la noche y sin problemas.

-Lelouch vayamos a bailar

-¿Qué? No gracias Kallen ahora no y menos con mi condición

-¿Cual condición? No estas malo ni nada por el estilo asi que vayamos- Kallen me tomo de la mano dirigiéndonos a la pista de baile, ambos bailamos una canción muy pegada, la verdad no tengo idea del porque lo hizo solo puedo decir que… me siento más aliviado, siento que lo que pase con Shirley quedo atrás bueno solo un poco pero sé que debo luchar por dejar de pensar en ella-

Yaten POV

Estaba con Shaoran platicando de estupideces, bebíamos un poco de vodka mientras los demás bailaban, él estaba conmigo ya que Sakura estaba con Shirley ella no se dignaba a acercarse a nosotros por lo mismo de que éramos amigos de Lelouch.

-¿No te molesta ver a Kallen con Lelouch?-le pregunto Shaoran a mi hermano cuando se acercó a nosotros-

-No, no me molesta, ya he decidido dejar eso a un lado, es un capitulo que prefiero cerrar tanto por mi bien como por el bien de ella, la hice sufrir mucho y no quiero volver a repetirlo, la quiero bastante y creo que eso no se le hace a alguien que quieres

-Me agrada eso de ti-decía Shaoran- ¿y ya tienes a alguien como novia?

-No, prefiero estar solo por un rato, ya saben divertirme conocer gente, personas, beber ir a fiestas y pues en una de esas tal vez encuentre mi media naranja.

-¡Chicos que hacen!-Sakura llegaba acompañada de Shirley y de Euphemia-

-Platicando-respondía Shaoran- ¿y ustedes donde estaban?

-Fuimos en busca de Mina pero está muy ocupada por lo que vemos

-¿Ace?-Seiya me miro esperando notar mi molestia obvio no era asi-

-Podría decirse que si, al parecer ambos están muy acaramelados

-Shirley te perdiste-un tipo pelirrojo con pinta de malo llegaba buscando a la chica- pensé que estabas ocupada –nos miró- ¡hola!-sonrió-

-Miren chicos él es Takuma, mi amigo es de tercer semestre

-Hola –dijimos todos-

-¿Eres Seiya Kou?-le pregunto dirigiéndose a mi hermano-

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Bueno es que pienso entrar a Futbol Americano asi que me dijeron que debía hablar contigo

-Tengo todos los puestos ocupados, podrías ser un extra ¿Qué es lo que se te da más?

-Corredor o bloqueador, en ambas soy bueno…

-Pues tendrías que hacer un examen para valorarte, solo asi puedo saber si eres en verdad bueno

-¿Y de aquí quienes son del equipo?

-Pues Kamui por ejemplo es bloqueador, el mejor que he tenido, aquí mi hermano es receptor y pues hasta ahora va muy bien, Ikuto es de la línea ofensiva también es bueno asi que como podrás ver los que ahora están no me han defraudado, pero puedes ir a uno de los entrenamientos y podremos en acción tus capacidades

-Me parece bien

-¡Acéptalo Seiya!-decía Shirley- él es muy bueno en los deportes, jamás había conocido a alguien como él-escuchamos que alguien carraspeo, al darnos cuenta era Lelouch quien venía con una copa de vodka-

-¡Hola Lelouch!-dije animado-

-Qué onda, vaya que bailar asi esta difícil ¿o no?-decía riendo Kamui quien venía detrás de él-

-Kallen es buena bailando pero no puedo llevar su paso

-Deberíamos ir a un antro –agregué- mira que tengo ganas, asi como cuando fuimos a Acapulco

-¿Y asi encontrar otra aventura?-mencionaba Mina quien acababa de llegar-

-¡Mina!-Shirley la abrazaba- que bueno que te nos unes.

-Sí, veo que están sacando muertos enterrados

-Nada de eso-mencionaba Shaoran- solo es con el fin de divertirnos

-Si asi como fue en Acapulco ¿o no?-suspire hondo, sabía que esto apenas acababa de comenzar-

-Saben chicos-dije- pensando bien las cosas creo que fue la mejor locura en la que hayamos participado todos, creo que fue una gran idea pero ¿a quién se le ocurrió?

-A mí-respondía Kamui- neta recuerdo sus caras de ¿"estas jodiendo verdad"?

-Cálmate esa vez el idiota de Usui se iba a orinar en mi auto por no detenerme

-Ese wey estaba loco

-Y qué decir de Eriol cuando se enteró que era temporada de spring brakers

-Ni vi a ninguna extranjera queriendo mostrar el cuerpo

-Yo si-agrego Lelouch- en el hotel donde estaban las chicas había unas, pero obvio yo mejor me fui –Shirley lo miro molesta- aunque ahora me arrepiento, creo que debí haber aprovechado más el momento

-Pienso lo mismo que tu –dije riendo- deberíamos volver a ir

-¿A dónde vas Yaten?-Utau llegaba junto con Kallen y Lily-

-A Acapulco

-Uyy yo quiero ir- dijo la rubia hermana de Ikuto- me agrada la idea de estar de fiesta contigo, te me haces muy divertido-sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano-

-Y no te molestaría verlo con nosotras –pregunto Lily- digo Yaten es muy guapo como para no llamar la atención

-Por mí no hay problema-menciono Utau-él es mi amigo y ambos sabemos esa posición, aunque si Yaten aceptara ser algo más para mi pues me pondría un poco celosa pero confiaría en él, digo por eso son los noviazgos, se confía en la persona y eso después te lleva a una relación más seria

-Wow Utau-dije. Me sorprendes, la verdad me agrada como piensas

-Lo sé

-¡Lelouch! –Kallen abrazo a mi amigo- si van ahora si invitan

-Claro Kallen, es más deberíamos hacerlo el siguiente fin

-Y lograr que Eriol de nuevo pague las habitaciones

-Pero no me dejen ahora con él-menciono Kaname quien reía- neta ese wey está loco pero creo que soy muy agrio para su humor

-Y que bien que lo aceptas

Las chicas (Shirley y Mina) solo nos miraban molestas, creo que ellas solas habían cosechado la separación asi que no había marcha atrás, creo que Kallen entendía también la posición de Lelouch ya que se acercaba mucho a él, creo que ambos se están curando el uno al otro obvio con su amistad, creo que es lo mejor.

-Vamos a bailar Mina- Ace llegaba tomando la mano de la rubia para llevársela-

-Deberíamos hacer lo mismo Shirley

-No gracias ve a bailar con alguien más estoy algo cansada

-Ok- el chico invitaba a bailar a Lily ella gustosa se fue, Kallen tomaba la mano de Kamui para irse juntos, Utau solo me jalo llevándome a la pista de baile dejando solos a Shirley con Lelouch-

Lelouch POV

Los chicos me habían dejado solo con Shirley, me sentía un poco desesperado ya que no deseaba estar con ella, mis manos comenzaron a ponerse sudorosas y que decir de mi bebida, me la había terminado muy rápido lo que me hacía necesitar algo más fuerte.

-Vaya por lo que veo te llevas muy bien con Kallen

-¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?-dije molesto-

-Pues por lo que veo no se separan…

-Shirley sigue con tu vida, total tu y yo ya no somos nada asi que es mejor que dejemos las cosas, yo no soy como Yaten de que si Mina le reprochaba él ya la estaba besando, yo no cometeré el mismo error asi que no comiences

-Lelouch…

-Nada Shirley mejor déjame en paz- me di la vuelta dejándola sola-

Estaba loca ¿porque siempre son tan complicadas las mujeres? Yo amaba a Shirley pero todo esto me ha hecho cambiar de parecer, la verdad no estoy como para soportar a las personas asi. Me dirigí a donde estaba Ikuto, estaba solo sentando bebiendo tome asiento a un lado de él aunque al parecer él no lo noto. Después de unos minutos se dignó a hablarme

-¿Cómo soportas los celos?

-¿Eh?

-Sí, sabes a lo que me refiero, personas que no deseas que se acerquen a la persona que a ti te gusta

-Ya sé que son los celos a lo que me refiero es ¿Ikuto esta celoso?

-No quería que lo notaran el hecho es de que…- observe a donde miraba, vi que veía a Amu sonriendo con uno de los gemelos de la academia Kronos-

-Ya lo note, vaya Ikuto ¿quién diría que hablarías de eso conmigo?

-¿Olvídalo quieres? Intento controlarme pero no puedo además te me hiciste la persona correcta para decirle lo que siento pero veo que no fuiste el indicado

-¿Porque no?

-Tú y tus amiguitos me juzgan porque fui amigo de Light, lo que ustedes no saben es que yo ya no soy nada de nada de él, simplemente quiero seguir adelante sin que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer…

-Yo lo entiendo, por mí no hay problema-dije sin mirarlo- no debes dar muchas explicaciones, solo dales chance de que entiendan el asunto, ahora dime…-lo mire- ¿porque no le dices a esa chica que te gusta?

-Porque ella no me gusta

-¿Entonces?

-Lelouch eres muy inteligente asi que explícame porque piensas que ella me gusta

-Por tu cara de idiota que pones cada vez que la vez, haces cambio de personalidad teniéndola cerca, si fueras el Ikuto de antes ya te le hubieras lanzado a una de las chicas nuevas e inclusive no estarías juntándote con nosotros, pero como ella frecuenta a mi prima y a tu hermana por eso estas aquí, asi que Ikuto estas jodido, sé que te gusta Amu Hinamori asi que admítelo de una buena vez y decláratele, recuerda que no duran mucho tiempo solas las chicas lindas asi que aprovecha.

-Naaa eso no sucederá

-Nunca digas nunca-observe como se molestaba pero la molestia no era conmigo si no con Amu quien estaba abrazada del gemelo. Ikuto se levantó para tomar de la mano a una chica rubia, a los pocos minutos llego mi hermano-

-Esa chica que esta con Ikuto me agrada

-eh?

-Mi padre dice que no te obligara a irte a la prepa Kronos-vaya cambio de tema rápidamente-

-¿Y eso?-me sorprendí ante su respuesta-

-Pues eh llegado yo asi que es algo complicado de explicar, lo único que puedo decir es que estas libre, mi padre piensa que te está obligando a algo que no quieres

-¿En serio?-dije sarcástico-¿Cómo supo que no quería eso?

-Lelouch mi padre no es tonto, simplemente necesitas hablar con el de la buena forma, sin que pareciese que lo estas retando, tú y mi padre son iguales es por eso que jamás llegan a un acuerdo, necesitan relajarse pero como ninguno cede es por lo que no llegan a un acuerdo

-Y tú el gran Akito pudo con mi padre

-Estar lejos de ustedes me ha enseñado muchas cosas… entre ellas a que debo comportarme como el buen hijo que soy

-Vaya Akito me sorprendes… pero por otro lado ¿Cómo conoces a Reila?

-Bueno nene, he pasado por tu salón asi que ahí la he visto

-¿Y quieres algo más con ella?

-Si se da porque no, pero mientras debo decidirme si le quitare el puesto de capitán del equipo de futbol americano a tu amigo

-¿Intentaras entrar al equipo?

-Sí, pero voy por el título grande, no deseo un simple título de línea ofensiva, eso a mí no me ayuda ¿deberías entrar tú también?

-No gracias a mi el deporte no se me da.

-Y crees que no lo sé, pero vamos escuche como tu ex prefiere a los deportistas ¿Por qué no le demuestras que también eres bueno en ello?

-No, sabes que no me agrada sudar

-Ya wey no seas nena, inténtalo

-Pero yo no quiero volver con ella

-Yo no dije que lo hicieras para que volvieras con ella, simplemente demuéstrale que tú también eres bueno…

-No sé, tengo que pensarlo

-¡Ikuto no!-escuche como gritaban el nombre del tipo loco, cuando voltee a verlo me di cuenta que estaba golpeando a Ace ¿pero porque?

* * *

_¿Y bien? espero les haya gustado porque me costo muchisimo trabajo pero buano, nos leemos pronto._


	25. Desastres…

_Nuevo capitulo, mas intensidad mas chocolate... ah no no es comercial_

* * *

Capítulo 24

Desastres…

Ikuto POV

Me había lanzado a los golpes con Ace y es que ver como abrazaba a Amu hizo que me prendiera y lo golpeara lo bueno era que Light no estaba porque si no comenzaría con su "Ikuto te dije que no los tocaras" pinches gays, de seguro por eso se pone asi el idiota de Light.

Hanabusa había corrido a auxiliarme ya que los amigos de Ace llegaban a ayudar a golpearme pero en el momento que el plateadito intento hacerlo el hermano de Lelouch se puso en medio de ambos para impedirlo.

-Esto es una fiesta mas no un lugar de luchas

-Quítate Clon de Lelouch

-Haber nena es mi hermano asi que es normal que nos parezcamos asi que no comiences con tus idioteces

-Pues controla a tu amigo-Akito me miro sonriendo-

-¿Ya estas más tranquilo al haberlo golpeado?

-Me hace falta más…-me limpie un hilo de sangre que salía de mi boca para levantarme e irme, Amu solo me miraba sorprendida-

Me fui del lugar para encontrar uno donde estuviera solo, necesitaba pensar porque había actuado asi, Amu no era nada mío como para ponerme de esa forma con ella. Encontré un árbol muy frondoso asi que comencé a escalarlo, vaya que fue fácil ya que cuando era pequeño siempre trepaba árboles.

El aire agito mi cabello y mis pensamientos vagaron… maldición ¿Por qué hice eso?

-Ikuto-baje mi mirada para encontrarme con la peli rosada, esa chica que me traía loco-

-Sabía que no podías estar sin mí…-sonreí placenteramente-

-No seas idiota, eso no es verdad.

-Ya ¿porque no admites que te gusto?

-¿Porque no dejas de ser tan egocéntrico?

-Bueno porque sé que soy sexy, galán, intelectual asi que es imposible negar mi naturaleza sexy

-Eres un idiota

-Oye no te vayas-dije mientras de un salto bajaba del árbol tomándola de la mano, la jale hacia mí para arrinconarla entre el árbol y yo-¿porque te reúsas a decir la verdad?

-Iku… Ikutoo déjame ir…

-No-me acerque más a ella, nuestras narices rosaron mientras veía como ella se ponía roja- no te dejare ir hasta que me digas que te gusto…

-Ikuto ¿qué estás diciendo estás loco?-escuche como alguien se acercaba ¿Quién demonios se atrevía a molestarnos? De reojo observe que era Izumi vaya esta chica está loca-

-You love me?

-Eh?-me miraba confundida-

-I said if you love me?

-Ikuto háblame en español, no soy muy buena en…

-Shhh solo di que si-dije en voz baja-

-Si Ikuto…-voltee a ver si ya no había nadie y para mi suerte asi era- Oye ¿porque me haces decir que si te amo?

-Solo decía, además ¿no que no entendías lo que decía?

-Bue… bueno es que…

-ahh ¿te pongo nerviosa que hago que se te olvide todo?

-No es eso-me retiro lentamente- Ikuto ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Hacer qué?

-No te hagas tonto-vi como sacaba un kleenex de su bolsa para limpiarme la comisura de mis labios- ¿porque le pegaste al niño rico ese?

-Me cae mal

-Ikuto-me miro seriamente- estás loco, no debes actuar asi como asi, estamos en su casa además de que sus amigos se ven que son rudos

-Por favor, esos idiotas no podrían conmigo

-¿Y la otra vez que te golpearon?

-A bueno ahí fueron cuatro en mi contra

-¿Y ahora? Si no es porque el hermano de Lelouch te ayuda ahorita estaríamos de camino al hospital

-No exageres Amu-me acerque a ella tomando su mentón- mejor dime ¿no te gusto? Porque te resistes tanto a mis encantos

-Oye no cambies el tema

-No lo cambio, yo jamás he cambiado de tema

-Ahora lo estás haciendo… regresemos a la fiesta anda

-No yo mejor me voy de aquí

-¿No venias a acompañar tu hermana?

-¿Y de que me sirve eso?

-Como gustes-vi como daba media vuelta para irse a lo que la volví a jalar para abrazarla-

-¿Sabes? Me agrada tu calor, no sé pero no puedo dejar de abrazarte

-Ikuto deberíamos volver a la fiesta

-¿Pides mucho lo sabias?

-Ya vayamos anda

Definitivamente esta niña me tenía muy bien controlado, no sé por qué demonios me idiotizaba de esa forma.

Regresamos a la fiesta donde todos nos miraron, nos fuimos a donde estaba Lelouch junto con su hermano ellos solo me miraron sonrientes, Yaten después llego dándome una palmada en el hombro al parecer le agrado que golpeara al amigo de Ace.

La noche había llegado y con ello todos dormiríamos placenteramente, me había tocado dormir con Hanabusa.

-Si Light se entera de que le pusiste una mano a Ace se hará una guerra

-¿Y tú se lo dirás?-lo mire molesto-

-No, sabes bien que no me agrada andar de chismoso pero…

-¿Por qué seguiste a Light, Hanabusa?

-Idiotez mía, la verdad me arrepiento aunque para ser sinceros antes si nos divertíamos

-En eso tienes razón pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, creo que es mejor dejar esa amistad a un lado

-Si ya lo había valorado…-nos quedamos en silencio- oye Ikuto…

-hmm

-¿Te gusta Amu?

-¿Por qué a todos se les da hacerme esa pregunta?

-Ya olvídalo, no hay problema… a mí me gusta una chica que no estudia con nosotros, creo que se llama Haruka pero…

-Vaya el gran Hanabusa ¿contándome sus prospectos de novia?

-Bueno no tengo amigos y de los que conozco eres el único a quien aún le hablo

-¿Y entonces que haces aquí?

-Vine con Gino pero en este momento eres el único aquí, debía decírselo a alguien.

-Como son las cosas ¿no?

-Si todo ha cambiado…-me levante del lugar para salir dejándolo solo-

Camine por toda la casa hasta salir por completo, debía recibir un poco de AIRE ya que estaba algo asfixiado por lo mismo del nombramiento de la palabra "Amu". Sin querer llegue a la ventana de la habitación de Amu ¡maldición! Porque simplemente no dejo de pensar en ella…

Trepe el árbol que daba a su balcón para ingresar a la habitación, gracias a no sé quién la puertita que daba acceso a la habitación estaba abierta lo que me hizo que entrara fácilmente. Mire las dos camas buscando a Amu, en la otra estaba mi hermana asi que no habría problema. Encontré a Amu destapada, vaya que se veía bien… me acerque a ella su perfume invadió mi olfato… me recosté a un lado de ella abrazándola… no dejaba de mirarla ¿Por qué me gustaba mucho? Poco a poco se cerraron mis ojos perdiéndome en un inmenso sueño, me sentía feliz y estaba muy cómodo y calientito, en definitiva esta chica daba mucho calor… como me encanta.

Yaten POV

Estaba en una habitación compartiéndola con Lelouch, él estaba recostado en su cama intentando dormir y digo intentando ya que lo escuchaba como se movía mucho de su cama.

-¿Que tienes wey?

-Nada- dijo mientras volteaba a verme- solo estoy pensando…

-uyy eso es normal en ti pero mejor dime ¿en qué piensas?

-Pues en Shirley, en Kallen… todo invade mi mente

-Y Kallen ¿qué tiene que ver en esto?

-Pues como podrás ver ella y yo estamos muy juntos y pues no faltan los comentarios de si somos novios

-¿Y lo son?

-Claro que no, simplemente ambos estamos en el mismo barco, ella conoce del mismo tema que yo asi que entenderás que…

-Ambos sufrieron lo mismo

-Exacto…

-¿Y Shirley?

-Pues ya sabes, intentando saber si tengo algo con Kallen

-¿Y le respondiste?

-Nel, está mal, no diré nada que sé que después afectara y mucho después lograra convertirlo en una guerra y…

-Ya bueno ya no sigas

-Perdón es que…

-No tengo sueño wey-dije intentando cambiar el tema-

-No seas pervertido Yaten

-Lo dije no porque quisiera hacerte algo

-¿Entonces?

-Porque no salimos un rato, creo que es mejor que estar encerrados

-¡Va! Además se me antojo un cigarro

Los dos nos levantamos para ir al jardín, no era muy grande la casa pero al menos no te perderías como en casa de Lelouch. Llegamos a donde estaba la piscina para sentarnos observando el inmenso cielo, Lelouch saco un cigarro comenzando a fumar como pipa.

-Neta wey no sé porque sigues con ese vicio

-tkss no tiene nada de malo, asi que no molestes- nos quedamos en silencio- vaya que ver a Ikuto golpear a Ace fue genial

-Sí, la verdad yo también me sorprendí

-Se lo merecía

-¿Y si te cambiaras a la prepa Kronos?

-No, mi hermano ya arreglo la situación con mi padre asi que prácticamente estoy libre

-Eso es genial

-¡Ikuttoooo!-escuchamos un grito muy fuerte nos volteamos a ver de dónde provenía el grito, la luz de una habitación se encendió mientras se movían dentro de ella. Observamos como salía al balcón Ikuto siendo regañado por su hermana…

-¡Demonios Ikuto no hagas eso!

-¡Yaa! Solo quería estar con ella

-Si pero no de esa forma, mírala pobre está asustada

-Hay por favor ni que fuera abusar de ella

-Pues ella no piensa lo mismo

-Ya bueno, mejor me voy

-¡NO espera! Vimos como salía Amu de la habitación

-ashh yo mejor los dejo solos

A los pocos minutos Utau estaba acompañándonos

-Creo que yo mejor los dejo solos-decía Lelouch mientras se dirigía a la habitación- te veo más al rato

-Ok

-Estúpido Ikuto, que se cree

-¿Qué hizo?

-Pues se metió a nuestra habitación para estar cerca de Amu, se metió en su cama y la abrazo

-Al menos no pasó a más

-Mi hermano es un loco, es un depravado pero… sé que no es capaz de hacerle algo que no quiera a Amu

-¿Y porque dices eso?

-A Ikuto le gusta Amu, y por lo que veo le gusta a la buena asi que… creo que ya encontré a mi cuñada

-Pero si Ikuto ha andado con muchas

-¿Y? eso no implica nada, Amu es la primera chica que veo que le mueve el tapete por completo a mi hermano, mi hermano ha cambiado y créeme que me siento feliz por él

-Todos podemos cambiar… es solo cuestión de que nos llegue el momento

-Vaya, te noto algo melancólico ¿tiene que ver con la rubia con la que discutías en la mañana?

-¿Mina?

-No sé si asi se llame

-Bueno no es por ella, simplemente me pusiste a pensar con los cambios de tu hermano, sabes yo era igual pero después cambie por ella… aunque no valió la pena… sé que cometí errores, que le falle en cuanto a confianza pero en el momento que por fin pensaba que confiaba en mi me cambio por otro…

-Sabes… nosotras somos muy indecisas, lo malo es que eso nos lleva a cometer estupideces, tal vez ese sea el caso de ella pero tú debes seguir adelante y dejarla, no puedes estarle rogando

-Y no lo hago al menos ya no…

-Yaten-sentí como me abrazaba- eres una excelente persona y te quiero mucho

-Pero si casi no nos conocemos-respondía sorprendido-

-Pero me agradas

-Tú también eres de mi agrado…

-¿En qué forma?

-Pues como mi amiga o…

-Porque tú no me gradas como amigo… bueno me agradas pero para algo más…

Me quede en silencio mirándola, era muy linda pero yo aún no sentía que era momento de tener novia, no me era desagradable la idea pero aun no me sentía preparado para eso.

Suzaku POV

El fin de semana de súper reventón había terminado, al parecer todos logramos llevarnos bien el único problema que había era que aún no estábamos de acuerdo ambas prepas, era difícil entendernos lo que hacía peor la convivencia.

Lelouch no había sido ni casado ni transferido a la Kronos, para nosotros era lo mejor ya que no queríamos perder a un amigo. Todos nos llevábamos bien e inclusive habíamos hecho nuevas amistades.

Los meses pasaban y con ello la preparatoria Ichihara comenzaba a idear nuevas planes para que Kronos se llevaran bien con nosotros.

El profe Fay nos había reunido en la explanada de la prepa, al parecer tenía un anuncio importante para nosotros. Todos estábamos esperando a que llegara, algunos estábamos inquietos sobre aquel anuncio tan importante.

-De seguro es otra competencia –agregaba Gino-

-No lo creo, la Kronos por ahora está pasando por una etapa de exámenes lo que para ellos es más importante que una simple competencia…

-Puede que eso sea cierto-agrego Ikuto- pero algo me dice que este anuncio nos vuelve a ligar con esa estúpida preparatoria

Lelouch lo miro por unos momentos para después sonreír maliciosamente, vaya que a veces me daba miedo. A los pocos minutos llegaba la directora Yuko junto con Watanuki y Los demás profesores, entre ellos Fay y el nuevo profe que pareciese que era del otro bando.

-¡Chicos!-decía muy alegre la directora- el día de hoy los hemos reunido para darles una excelente noticia-los murmullos se escuchaban- como saben casi llega el final del semestre además de que aún nos faltan dos exámenes importantes que deben presentar, aparte de la partida de nuestros alumnos de sexto semestre que irán a competir por un lugar a las mejores universidades. Sé que lo lograran ya que todos son muy inteligentes, Kaname, Kamui, Touya, Light, Kei, Taiki, Izumi, Milly, Ruka y Amy espero que en este trabajo que tendrán obtengan la mejor calificación de todas ya que esto les abrirá paso a su siguiente examen y que por fin obtengan el lugar tan deseado en la Universidad de su preferencia- todos los casi egresados de sexto se miraron- Bien, por ahora tenemos una tarea para todos, es algo que ayudara más a los de sexto pero no solo a ellos les beneficiara sino también a ustedes para ir descubriendo la etapa de la madurez en ustedes…-todos nos quedamos mirando, no sabíamos de que hablaba la directora- Profesor Fay puede dar su anuncio- la directora se hizo a un lado para darle el micrófono a el rubio loco de nuestro profe…

-Chicos, espero y con el anuncio que les vaya a dar todos estén de acuerdo…

-Ya Fay diles de que se trata

-Kurogane por favor no me presiones- ¿estoy escuchando mal o el profe Fay por primera vez habla bien con el profe Kurogane?- estaremos unas semanas de campamento, pero obvio no estaremos solos, la prepa Kronos también estará en ese viaje, de una buena vez debo advertirles que no se trata de un viajecito para que todos se peleen o bien crean que es una excursión, este viaje se trata para unirnos más a la prepa Kronos y hacer un trabajo en EQUIPO espero entiendan el punto y comprendan que deben llevarse bien

-Y eso en que nos beneficia, siempre estamos en guerra con los Kronos-agregaba Usui-

-Joven Takumi, deben entender que aunque no queramos llevarnos bien con ellos es obligatorio hacerlo, todos son alumnos y deben aprender a madurar y llevarse bien

-¿Esa será la actividad de maduración?-cuestiono Ikuto-

-Ni que fuéramos frutas-finalizo Len-

-No joven Kagamine no serán frutas pero son muy testarudos e inmaduros para ser chicos de prepa, asi que espero vayan adquiriendo sus permisos para este fin de semana porque partiremos en sábado en la mañana, lleven lo necesario para sobrevivir, la comida y lo demás nosotros se los daremos…

El profe Fay dejo el micrófono para dejar en manos de Kurogane el mando, el profesor nos miró con esa expresión seria que siempre lo había caracterizado…

-Alumnos, como sabrán están abiertas las convocatorias para integrantes del equipo de futbol americano, como recordaran Kamui y Kei dejaran el equipo y con ello debemos encontrar a nuevos integrantes, si desean entrar al equipo pueden obtener información con el capitán aquí presente Seiya Kou, asi que a todos los participantes les deseo suerte.

-Creo que esos serian todos los anuncios-agregaba la directora Yuko- espero entiendan que es por una mejor unión entre ambas prepas asi que espero entiendan…

Los profesores dejaron el lugar para dejar a unos alumnos algo confundidos, no sabíamos cómo reaccionar, al parecer jamás habíamos pensado que siempre estaríamos peleando con los Kronos…

Lelouch POV

Ir de campamento no me era molesto, lo que me molestaba era que debíamos ir con los Kronos, de nuevo verles las caras y fingir que nos llevamos bien… maldición.

Estaba sentado en la jardinera recibiendo los rayos del sol, estaba tranquilamente pensando muy bien en lo que haría después… debía ponerme al corriente con algunas materias, además debía comenzar a planear la solución de algunos trabajos de mi padre, buscar una forma de dejar de fumar…

-¡Lelouch!-voltee a ver quién me llamaba dándome cuenta de que Kallen se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa- ¿Qué haces tan solito?

-Nada, aquí relajándome.

-¿Puedo quedarme a tu lado?

-Claro –inmediatamente tomo asiento a un lado mío, nos quedamos en silencio por un momento hasta que ella decidió romperlo-

-¿Qué te parece la nueva noticia?

-¿La del campamento?

-Si…

-Pues es una estupidez, pero ni modo creo que debemos cumplir con ello.

-No creo que sea tan malo

-¿No te molesta ver a Gakupo?

-No, él ya es mi pasado, de hecho ni le hago caso…

-Bueno eso me agrada.

-¿Porque?-me miro sorprendida-

-Por nada…-me limite a mirar a otro lado… me ponía un poco nervioso estar con ella, aunque era extraño ya que todos estos meses me la he pasado con ella, siempre salimos juntos como los buenos amigos que somos. Después de unos minutos volví a voltear a donde ella estaba solo para toparme con esos maravillosos ojos azules… nos quedamos unos minutos asi sin siquiera movernos hasta que…-

-¡Lelouch!-ambos nos sobresaltamos al escuchar a mi hermano llamándome-oye Lelouch-se paró en seco mirándonos pícaramente, yo inmediatamente me sonroje-

-¡Ahora que Akito…!-decía molesto-

-¡Ven acompáñame al entrenamiento de futbol americano, quiero demostrar que soy el mejor aspirante de todos!

-Hay no, mejor ve tu solo además no quiero ver como…

-No te estoy preguntando si quieres ir, vas a ir porque también te he inscrito a ti

-¡¿Qué?!-Kallen comenzó a reír, tomo mi mano entre la de ella para acariciarla tiernamente-

-Tranquilo Lelouch, nada pierdes con intentarlo…-agrego mi hermano-

-Pero es que yo no soy bueno en eso

-No digas eso-agrego Kallen- yo sé que eres bueno en todo lo que te propongas, además estaré ahí para apoyarte- mi hermano me miro sonriente al igual que Kallen, estaba loco al aceptar hacerlo-

-Está bien vamos- los dos nos levantamos para seguir a mi hermano hacia el campo de futbol americano, ahí nos encontramos con varios chicos esperando su turno para ser puestos a prueba, mis amigos estaban ahí también para ayudar a Seiya en la prueba. Algunas chicas estaban en las gradas mirando a todos, animándolos, vi como estaba Yuffi, Tomoyo, Sakura, Utau, mi prima y Kallen… aquella que me hizo cambiar de opinión-

-Bien, como sabrán deben intentar anotar un touch down en el menor tiempo posible, mis bloqueadores, línea ofensiva, receptor y corredor trataran de bloquearlos, recuerden que Kamui es hábil en ese aspecto asi que espero puedan librarse de él- todos observaron al paliducho que se encontraba aun lado de Seiya, el sonrió divertidamente-

-Sera difícil que logren vencerme…

-Eso dice él-agrego mi hermano en voz baja, yo me limite mirarlo-

-Ok empecemos con el primero de la lista… Otoya Ittoki… -todos voltearon a ver al chico pelirrojo que se acercaba a Seiya, iba muy sonriente sin importarle lo que después sucedería- tu serás el que reciba el balón para asi anotes un touch down, no importa como lo anotes, el punto es que lo hagas… ahora intenta que Kamui no te atrape…

Todos observamos como el chico ese se ponía en posición para asi atrapar el balón de manos de Yaten, el peli plateado solo se quedo mirando como el chico corría para no ser atrapado por Kamui, Gino e Ikuto, vaya que corría rápido lamentablemente no contaba con la astucia de Zero quien lo taclearía fuertemente.

-¡Hasta aquí llegaste!-decía triunfante Zero, Seiya solo rio divertido al ver como su amigo demostraba ser el más fuerte-

-Ittoki buen trabajo-agrego Seiya- me gusta tu técnica, ahora debemos ver como son los demás, si gustas tomar asiento en las gradas…

-Gracias- Ittoki caminaba con paso lento hasta donde estaban las chicas quienes muy alegres lo animaban

-¡Seiya te queremos!-todos volteamos a ver dónde estaban las porristas para observar el club de fans que le habían hecho a mi hermano…-

-Vaya Seiya por fin conseguiste tener un club de fans

-Shh calla Gino y dejemos mejor que nos animen-volteo a su club saludándolas con un movimiento de mano- Ok el siguiente en la lista es Subaru Sakamaki…-todos dieron paso para ver pasar a un tipo de cabellos plata, se veía muy serio pero eso no dejaba de darnos la impresión de que con él no se jugaba-Ok Subaru, lo mismo que con Ittoki, espero logres llegar a hacer un touch down, antes que continúe, si no logran hacerlo la siguiente practica es buscar líneas ofensivas, queremos a alguien que tacle bien al equipo contrario asi que no todo está perdido

El chico se puso en posición para hacer lo mismo que el anterior, ahora recibía el pase directamente de Len, para después comenzar a correr rápidamente, todos corrían detrás de él observamos como Kamui estaba frente a él esperándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa…

-Has llegado lejos nene-se vio como Kamui lo tacleaba- pero hasta aquí llegaste-vimos como el tipo caía con todo y balón

-Me sorprendes Subaru-agrego Seiya, me agradaría tenerte en mi equipo

-Pues tenme en cuenta

-Y lo haré-Subaru se fue a la banca para después ser mencionado el próximo aspirante- Shin Kozuki-el tipo dio un paso al frente-Ok lo mismo

Asi paso lo mismo que con los otros dos tipos, solo que Ikuto fue el triunfante, después paso un tipo que se parecía mucho a Len, era algo gracioso ya que por todo protestaba, después Yaten comenzó a decirle clon de Len lo que provoco que ambos rubios comenzaran a discutir con el chico.

-Ya intento de Len-agrego Yaten riendo- neta no son hermanos

-¡Que no lo somos!-dijeron ambos-

-Ya Syo Kurusu, me agrada como eres en el equipo pero serias excelente receptor, te tendre en cuenta-agregaba Seiya-

-Seria excelente en el equipo-decía Ikuto- lamentablemente no lo veo

-¡Oye no estoy enano!

-Bien puedes hacerle la competencia a Yaten

-Hey respeta

-Te llevas Yaten –agrego Len- asi que aguántate

-Al menos no tengo un clon

-¿A cómo no?-decía riéndose Gino- ¿Y Ace? ¿Es tonto o qué?

-¡Ya basta!-decía Kamui riendo- continuemos…

-Ok continuemos, Takuma Onizaki

-¡Takuma tu puedes!-Shirley se levantó para darle ánimos al tipo, Kallen solo la miro-

-Takuma, será más difícil en tu caso, decidiste provocarme, ahora sabrás la fuerza que tiene mi equipo-Gino, Kei, Kaito, Shaoran, Suzaku, Zero se pusieron en posición de ataque, obvio debían detenerlo y darle con todo al tipo que se atrevía a desafiar a Seiya Kou, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué- dijiste que quieres el puesto de Mariscal, pero ese me lo llevare al final…-Takuma solo sonrió ladinamente mientras se ponía en posición para recibir el balón, Yaten lo arrojo y este logro atraparlo, todos comenzaron a intentar bloquearlo, el tipo corría como el demonio mismo, creo que será difícil sobresalir ya que él era bueno. Cuando por fin se iba acercando a la zona de anotación aparecía Kamui bloqueándolo directamente, se vio como el chico volaba con todo y balón-Lo lamento por ser tan rudos, es solo que si dices algo debes demostrarlo-Seiya se acercó a recalcarle lo que había intentado aparentar-

Kamui se fue riéndose hasta las bancas donde me miro sorprendido tanto que casi escupe su agua de la cual estaba bebiendo.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?-me dijo sorprendido- no me digas que…

-A si es querido Kamui-agrego mi hermano- Lelouch va a probar suerte

-¡Pero Lelouch ni corre!

-Pues ahora deberá hacerlo…

-¡Oh por dios, esto quiero verlo!

No sabía si sentir nervios, angustia, felicidad o… ganas de vomitar, todos verían el ridículo al que estaría expuesto ¿Por qué me maltrataban de esa forma?

* * *

_ Y bien? hasta yo me quede con la duda, no recuerdo que escribí muajajaja _

_Gritos ya saben donde, nos leemos pronto_

_Saludos de yo_

_All Hail Lelouch!_


	26. Competencia

_Nuevo capi, chicos nuevos y mas desorden_

* * *

Capítulo 25

Competencia

Seiya POV

Buscar entre los aspirantes a alguien bueno para que asi ocupara el lugar de mis mejores integrantes sería difícil, hasta ahora tres de ellos me dejaban sin habla. El simple hecho de provocar a Takuma fue idea mía, dije que me comportaría como alguien malo y lo seré, solo que eso lo hare en mi equipo, necesito integrantes que sean fuertes, no simples chicos que se la pasen hablando y no actúen, odio a los habladores y más odio que las chicas hagan menos a mis amigos.

Shirley quería demostrarnos que su nuevo amigo era excelente en los deportes… y lo era no lo niego es solo que quererme quitar mi puesto, querer sobresalir solo hablando es algo estúpido y molesto para mí, asi que aquí se había visto todo.

Pasaron más competidores entre ellos un rubio llamado Toma que Nakuru comenzaba a apoyar, otro tipo llamado Grey y otro llamado Raito intentaban lograr ganarle a Kamui, cosa que les fue imposible.

-¡Momento!-agrego Kamui ya cansado- deberíamos tomar un descanso

-Ok un descanso de 5 minutos-dije para asi darle chance a mi bloqueador estrella- Los participantes que ya pasaron acérquense a mí- vi como la mayoría se acercaba- como pueden ver pocos son los que llegan más cerca de la línea de anotación, pueden notar que es difícil anotar.

-Y como no, si el bloqueador que tienes es rápido

-Les dije que sería difícil, no conocen a la competencia aun.

-Serán fáciles de vencer-decía el de cabello plateado- no serán pieza para mi si es que me ingresas a tu equipo

-Por lo que veo tienes un hermano que también desea estar dentro del equipo-le dije al chico-

-Es mi hermanastro-agrego un poco molesto-

-Y créeme Subaru, yo te ganare ese puesto-el chico llamado Raito se acercaba a nosotros-

-Eso después yo lo decidiré, mientras desearía que todos se llevaran bien

-¿Y ya sabes a quienes elegirás?-preguntaba el rubio que se parecía a Len, Syo me parece que se llama-

-Pues aún no se a quienes elegir, todos son buenos y me agradaría tenerlos a todos, pero son pocos los lugares que están disponibles

-Si esto hubiera pasado antes –agrego Gino- no hubiésemos pedido a miembros del equipo de futbol soccer

-Hey yo vengo de allá-agrego Shaoran- y si no nos hubieran tenido hubiesen perdido

-Nel, ganamos porque yo ayude, además recuerden que habían lastimado a Seiya

-Cierto, vaya que me sorprendiste Zero, me agrado que supieras manejar el equipo

-Era algo sencillo aunque con los gemelos fue algo difícil

-Pero yo lo solucione-agrego Ikuto-

-Ok ya podríamos continuar-agrego Kamui- miren que deben aprovecharme ahora que estoy dispuesto a taclear con fuerza-todos volvieron a las gradas para continuar con el entrenamiento-

-El siguiente es Akito Lamperouge o más bien Vi Britania…-el hermano de Lelouch se levantó mirándome socarronamente- Ok Akito demuéstranos que tan bueno eres en el futbol Americano

-Claro Seiya…-Ikuto le lanzo el balón para asi poder anotar, Kamui corría detrás de él pero al parecer no podía alcanzarlo, era sorprendente corría tan veloz que dejaba a todos atrás… Zero intento ayudarlo pero también le era imposible, el tipo los esquivaba con tanta facilidad, Ikuto al ver que no podían intento hacer lo mismo, estuvo a punto de lograrlo pero era difícil ya que el tipo no se veía que estuviera cansado y con un golpe a Gino que logro mandarlo lejos pudo anotar un Touch down…. Todos aplaudieron, era increíble como un solo tipo logro terminar con mi equipo, solo reí burlonamente ya que mis amigos estaban cansados… creo que los cinco minutos que no fueron cinco no les ayudo a descansar.

-Akito me sorprendes… eres bueno, estas seriamente considerado a entrar a mi equipo…

-Gracias Seiya, pero aun asi deseo competir por tu lugar

-Difícil será eso, soy el mejor y no creo que logres obtenerlo

-Bueno, el intento se hará

-Bienvenido Akito-ambos nos dimos la mano, me agradaba este tipo y el que estuviera conmigo me agradaba más- Bien el ultimo participante es… Lelouch Vi Britania…-cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…- ¿¡QUE!?-todos volteamos a ver a mi amigo, era… ¿Qué hacía aquí Lelouch?-¿Lelouch tú?

-Yo Seiya, quiero entrar a tu equipo-sonrió ampliamente, yo solo lo mire bastante sorprendido…-

-Pero…

-¡Tú puedes Lelouch!-Kallen, Yuffi, Tomoyo, Sakura, Lily y Utau se levantaban de sus asientos apoyando al chico, observe como Yaten estaba igual de sorprendido que yo… pero ahí fue donde caí en cuentas… Yaten era como él, antes no le agradaba sudar ni correr, ahora él era todo un receptor y de los mejores. Lelouch podía llegar a ser igual de bueno asi que no creo que me deje en ridículo…

-Ok Lelouch ¿sabes bien los movimientos?

-Y como toda partida de ajedrez veo cuales son los movimientos…

-Lelouch esto no es ajedrez

-Lo sé, pero me agrada la idea de divertirme y dejarlos en ridículo

-Uy tenemos a alguien rudo, recuerda que puedes quedar como Takuma…

-Yo no hablo solo por hablar Seiya… yo actuó…-vi como caminaba al centro del campo muy seguro de sí mismo… wow el rey demonio había despertado-

Lelouch POV

¡Que coños dije! Aaa estoy como simple nena nervioso por lo que vaya a pasar, no sé qué hacer, en verdad ¿sería asi de fácil como una partida de ajedrez? está bien que los haya observado pero Kamui es fuerte y que decir de Zero e Ikuto… espero no haberla jodido. Había analizado las jugadas de los anteriores aspirantes, había estado estudiando a los chicos como jugaban, sabia de que iba el juego, solo hay que anotar más yardas o bien hacer un gol de campo, touch down o un lanzamiento de balón… espero y todo me salga bien, no deseo quedar en ridículo.

Me puse el casco que protegía mi inteligente cabeza, mire a todos quienes aún me miraban sorprendidos, Ikuto sonreía burlonamente al igual que Gino, los demás solo se limitaban a observar sin hacer ningún movimiento. Mire a las gradas para que mis ojos se posaran en aquella chica pelirroja que estaba apoyándome desde lejos…levante mi mano para saludarla, ella hizo lo mismo…

-Ok Lelouch, no dejes que Kamui te toque, Kamui…-el aludido lo miro- no porque sea el rey demonio vas a perdonarle esto

-Claro que no, él será el rey demonio… pero yo soy el rey de reyes!-Kamui se puso frente a mí, me sonrió maliciosamente- ¡vamos Lelouch dame todo lo que tengas!

Sonó el silbatazo, Yaten me lanzo un pase para asi yo correr esquivando a los chicos del equipo, al principio no sabía lo que debía hacer o más bien los nervios hicieron que mi juicio se nublara

-¡Corre Lelouch! –escuchaba que alguien gritaba mi nombre.

Seguía corriendo, como pude burle a Gino en el momento que él intento taclearme logrando que él callera a mis pies derrapándose, lo brinque de un solo salto para continuar corriendo, vaya que era difícil llevarles el ritmo en mi condición, ahora entiendo porque el cigarro no es bueno. Los demás intentaban bloquearme pero gracias a no sé quién no lo lograban, pude taclear a Len quien perdió un poco el equilibrio, todo iba bien hasta que por fin Kamui me pisaba los talones…

Sabía que si no lograba escapar de él hasta ahí había llegado y por mi reputación y por solo hacer cabrear a Shirley debía lograr anotar… De reojo observe como todos estaban detrás de mí… demonios ¿que en verdad corría rápido…? Cerré mis ojos para que me sorprendiera un tremendo dolor encima de mí, no podía respirar bien, me estaba asfixiando y que decir del cansancio que sentía y el mareo que en ese momento se estaba presentando. Al abrir mis ojos me percaté de que todos estaban sobre de mí, me habían tacleado, no podía ser posible que ellos hubieran podido alcanzarme ¡maldición! ¿Hasta aquí llegue?

Se escuchó el silbatazo que daba fin al entrenamiento, todos se quitaron de encima mío para dejar ver a Kamui sonriéndome extendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantar…

-¡Siiii! – Se escuchó que alguien gritaba celebrando-

-Vaya el rey demonio cuando quiere puede correr como su mismo nombre lo dice….

-No mames, me duele el cuerpo, sí que pesan…

-Bueno Lelouch puedo decir que nos diste algo de trabajo

-¡Lelouch anotaste un touch down!-Decía Yaten alegre-

-¿Anote?

-¡Si wey lo hiciste!-menciono Zero-

-Felicidades Lelouch, yo creo que nos harías de mucha ayuda aquí… no dudo que Seiya no te acepte, serias genial de receptor

-Gracias Kamui

Todos nos acercamos a Seiya quien estaba con los aspirantes al equipo, cuando me vio levanto su pulgar en aprobación yo solo sonreí quitándome el casco para ser sorprendido con un enorme beso…

Cerré mis ojos por inercia… esa sensación me agradaba más que cualquier otra que ya haya experimentado, esos labios tan suaves, esa calidez… cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré con ese cielo azul al que me había sumergido… era Kallen la que me había recibido con un beso, la mire sorprendido pero no por eso deje de corresponderle.

-¡Felicidades Lelouch! ¡Anotaste un touch down!

¿En verdad lo hice? Creo que lo hice al doble ¿que era este recibimiento por parte de Kallen? ¿Ahora que seguía?

-A todos los aspirantes después pasare a sus respectivos salones a informarles si se quedaron en el equipo, gracias a todos por participar

Akito se acercó a mí junto con mis amigos, mi prima y mi hermana… todos iban a felicitarme

-Lelouch quien diría que cuando te lo propones puedes correr como el demonio-agrego Yaten- y mira que sorpresa después nos dan-miro a Kallen- me alegro por ustedes

-Felicidades Lelouch, en verdad me agradaría que estuvieras en el equipo-Seiya me miro extendiéndome la mano- ¿Qué dices? ¿Te nos unes?

-Pero los demás también son buenos y yo no creo poder después con el equipo…

-Si puedes Lelouch-agrego Ikuto-seria genial verte en forma corriendo

-Y que por fin dejes ese vicio del cigarro-agrego Seiya- piensa bien si deseas el puesto, no te presionare con ello… Akito a ti si te quiero en el equipo

-Y estaré ahí

-Bien, ahora solo debemos hablar sobre los demás aspirantes pero antes que tal si vamos a comer algo que ya tengo hambre

-¿Primero una ducha no? Mírame parezco cerdo sudando

-Hay Yaten

Todos se fueron dejándonos a Kallen y a mí solo, ambos nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio, no nos atrevíamos a decir nada o al menos en mi caso yo no sabía que decir

Lelouch…

-Kallen…-dijimos al mismo tiempo-

-Tu primero…

-No Kallen, dime ¿Qué sucede?

-Me alegra que te hayas animado a intentar entrar al equipo, la verdad yo siempre confié en ti y sabía bien que lo lograrías…

-Gracias por tu apoyo….

-Lelouch lamento haberte recibido asi, reaccione mal y…-la silencie con un beso, ella gustosamente accedió a correspondérmelo, sentí como pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para asi yo tomarla de la cintura y continuar besándola-

-Kallen…-dije terminando el beso colocando mi frente junto con la de ella y mirándola a los ojos- ¿estarás ahí para apoyarme?

-Me volveré porrista solo por ti…-Sonreí traviesamente...-

-Eso me agrada

La tome de la mano para irnos en búsqueda de los chicos

-¿No iras a ducharte?

-¿Huelo mal?-le dije mirándola- ¿no me quieres asi a tu lado?

-Sudaste mucho Lelouch

-¿Me desprecias asi?

-Ve a darte un baño, te esperare en la cafetería ¿sí?

-Bueno pero antes-la tome de la mano jalándola hacia mí para que me diera un beso, al término de ese majestuoso beso me aleje de ella dirigiéndome a las duchas para inmediatamente ser invadido con miles de preguntas…

-¿Ya son novios?-pregunto Gino-

-¿Ya menearon el bote?-pregunto Kei-

-¿Ya la besaste?-preguntaba Yaten-

-¿Solo es un free?-agrego Ikuto-

-¿Qué piensas de eso?-pregunto Kamui- vaya que la chica sabe cómo sorprendernos

-Que si sabe cómo hacerlo, me sorprende… la verdad no me lo esperaba y no aun no somos novios

-Te estas tardando-agrego Seiya- organiza tus ideas y ya pídele que sea tu novia, ambos hacen excelente pareja

-¿Y no te molesta eso?-pregunto Len- si mas no recuerdo Kallen quería contigo y tú con ella

-No, ahora quiero estar tranquilo, no deseo ninguna relación, lamentablemente la lastime y mucho asi que deseo que ella este bien a lado de una persona que la ame y no juegue con ella asi que Lelouch ahora que sabes lo que pienso de esa relación ¿le pedirás que sea tu novia?

-Tal vez… ahora dejen que me dé un baño, su rey demonio debe refrescarse

Ingrese a la ducha pensando lo que Seiya me había dicho, la verdad me agradaba la idea de tener una relación con Kallen el problema era ¿ella que pensaba? Algún día se lo preguntaría por ahora quería disfrutar de mi momento y pensar si en definitiva entraba al equipo.

Yaten POV

El fin de semana había llegado, con ello todos los Ichihara estábamos reunidos en la prepa para salir al campamento donde el profe Fay nos pondría en contacto con nosotros mismos, con la naturaleza y… con los estúpidos Kronos.

Después de abordar todos el autobús pasamos a la prepa Kronos a recoger a los demás alumnos, llenamos 4 autobuses con ambas prepas, todos íbamos echando relajo como siempre, no sabíamos lo que nos esperaba al llegar al campamento.

Duramos de viaje alrededor de 4 horas… 4 benditas horas soportando a los Kronos… cuatro horas sintiendo las miradas Mina, Sena y Elizabeth…

-No creí que había zorras de invitadas-decía Sena a Saeko- pensé que estaríamos tranquilas…

-Bueno Sena, ya sabes que de las zorras jamás nos libraremos

-¿Sera porque son sus amigas?-decía Elizabeth- oh por favor, no me digan que les gusta insultarse entre amigas.

-Eres una estúpida Elizabeth

-Oye cuando te bautizaron lo hicieron con agua caliente porque tienes una horrible cara

-¡Que dijiste!-Sena se ponía de pie para ir a donde estaba Elizabeth a lo que Nakuru se interpuso-

-Haber nena, si le tocas un cabello a mi amiga te juro que será lo último que hagas-Nakuru intimido a Sena quien solo se dio la vuelta dejándola sola, Nakuru volvió a tomar asiento... Vaya que eso era gracioso, nunca pensé que discutirían asi.

Después de estar en mi trauma de varias horas llegamos al campamento, era un lugar sencillo, algo asi como donde ataca Jason en viernes trece, era gracioso que el parecido fuera mucho pero sé que eso no existe asi que estoy relax. Bajamos del autobús para ser recibidos por el profe Fay, Yukito, la directora, Watanuki y Kurogane.

-Bienvenidos alumnos al campamento Bosque Saotome, espero su estancia sea la mejor asi que comencemos a llevar a cabo la información sobre el trabajo que harán entre ambas prepas.-La directora Yuko se mantenía seria, solo se limitaba a mirar a los demás, el profesor Fay junto con el profesor Yukito tomaron el micrófono-

-Primero que nada los pondremos en cabañas por equipos y después de un tiempo los colocaremos por parejas, ya son lo suficientemente adultos como para saber dónde les aprieta el zapato-todos se rieron ante el comentario del profe Fay, después Yukito el profe de Lectura y redacción tomo el micrófono-

-Primero aprenderán a convivir con sus compañeros como el buen equipo que son, ya saben sacar buenas notas en los trabajos de investigación que se hagan, en los retos, en todo, nosotros formaremos los equipos asi que espero no comiencen con protestas

-Después formaremos parejas donde a cada una se le dará un huevo del que deben cuidar, pasados unos días se les cambiara por un bebe de juguete donde deberán cuidarlo… comenzar a pensar en que trabajarían y asi intentar obtener buenos resultados en su relación.

-¡Profe Fay!-Agrego Ikuto- el matrimonio será consumado, ya sabe por eso de traer un hijo al mundo ¿no creo que quiera que sea obra del espíritu santo verdad?

-Joven Tsukiyomi, ustedes ya son mayores asi que en cuanto a relaciones es preferible que no haya ningún acercamiento, no quiero que les suceda lo que a cierta rubia que conozco-todos sabíamos de quien hablaba-

-Bueno por ahora están en esta tómbola los nombres de ustedes, obvio estarán hombres con hombres y mujeres con mujeres, primero serán los chicos nombrados, por favor cuando escuchen su nombre den un paso adelante y hagan su equipo.

El profe Fay comenzó a darle vuelta a la tómbola para asi sacar a los integrantes de cada equipo, era un poco incómodo eso ya que no todos nos llevábamos bien.

-Ok entonces el primer chico es…Len Kagamine junto con Taiki Kou, Seiya Kou y Gino Weinberg chicos ustedes estarán en la cabaña de la Luna asi que espero se lleven bien- un ayudante del campamento llego por los chicos para llevárselos a su cabaña- Los siguientes en la lista son Shaoran Li, Hanabusa Aidou, Kaito Shion y Mikuo Hatsune estarán en la cabaña rio asi que espero se lleven bien-los cuatro chicos dieron un paso adelante para después seguir a quien los guiaría a su cabaña- los que siguientes en la lista son: Takuma Onizaki, Eriol Hiragizawa, Suzaku Kururugi, y Light Yagami…

-¡Nooo! ¡¿Porque debo estar con esos perdedores?!-agregaba Light molesto- yo debo estar con mis seguidores además…

-Nada Light Yagami-agrego Kurogane- deben aprender a convivir entre ustedes, por eso siempre hay muchas competencias y enemistades, espero entiendas el punto y comprendan que deben llevarse bien.

-¡Pero profesor Kurogane!

-Nada Light, profesor Fay continúe con su explicación

-Gracias Kurogane, ok entonces ustedes chicos estarán en la cabaña agua, espero entiendan que deben llevarse bien-todos asintieron para después seguir al que los llevaría a donde dormirían- Los siguientes son…Senri Shiki, Zero Kiryuu, Subaru Sakamaki y Kamui Shiro estarán en la cabaña viento, espero se lleven bien- Watanuki anotaba en una libreta los nombres de los chicos para asi llevar un control del asunto, después de que se retirarán los chicos el profesor continuo con su listado- Shin kozuki, Kaname Kuran, Hikaru Hitachin y Akito Vi Britania están en la cabaña del sol, ahora los siguientes son: Tadase Hotori, Yaten Kou, Akito Ace e Ikuto Tsukiyomi…

De pronto un gran iiii se escuchó cuando nombraron a todos, Lelouch y Usui me miraron sorprendidos ¿iba a convivir con el idiota de Ace? Maldición ¿que no podrían ponerme con Light?

-Vamos Kou, no puede ser tan malo-agrego Ace- al fin y al cabo somos amigos ¿o no?

-¿Tu lo crees asi?-lo dije sarcásticamente-

-Ustedes chicos-interrumpió el profesor Fay- estarán en la cabaña amor-inmediatamente todos comenzaron a reír-

-Profe Fay no me joda con eso-agrego Ikuto- ¿no podría darnos otra cabaña?

-No, eso es a la suerte y la suerte les ha sonreído

Llego el ayudante del campamento para acompañarnos a nuestra cabaña, tomamos nuestras maletas para irnos. Caminamos por unos minutos, el trayecto se veía largo y más porque nadie decía nada, Ikuto solo iba con cara de molesto, Ace caminaba sin importancia y el otro tipo con cara de gay parecía algo asustado, creo que mi mal humor lo puso asi.

Después de pasar unas cuantas cabañas llegamos a donde estaba una en la cima de la colina, después de que todos entráramos, nos dijeran las reglas y nos dejaran solos nos quedamos mirándonos.

-¿No van a querer besarse verdad?-agrego Ikuto cuando vio que Ace me miraba retadoramente-

-No jodas con eso Ikuto…

-Vaya el traidor Tsukiyomi ¿se cree muy gracioso?

-¡No me llames traidor Ace!-se acercó a él tratando de intimidarlo- ¡recuerda que soy mejor que tú, soy mucho más grande que tú y soy capaz de volverte a partir la madre si es que lo deseo!

-Relájense -decía el rubio- mi nombre es Tadase…

-Y a quién le importa tu nombre-decía Ikuto- iré a buscar mi cama que muero de sueño

-Pero debemos ir a comer todos para que después escuchemos las reglas del trabajo que nos dejaran

-Cállate nena-agrego Ikuto- deja de dar lata y mejor tráeme algo de comer

-Haber Ikuto, no porque Tadase sea sencillo va a obedecer tus reglas, recuerda que él también es un Kronos

-¿Y? ¡Eso a mí que carajos me importa!-Ikuto dio media vuelta para hacerles frente-

-Ya relájense-agregue- escojan su cama que aunque no queramos estaremos conviviendo todos, Ace si llegas a molestarme sabes que soy capaz de todo si es que me haces algo-me di la vuelta dirigiéndome a una cama que estaba cerca de la ventana, deje mis cosas encima del colchón para recostarme después y mirar al techo… este campamento sería el más largo de todos…

Zero POV

Estábamos reunidos en el comedor, algunos estaban molestos por los integrantes de sus equipos que les habían tocado, en el caso de Yaten era el que traía una nube negra en la cabeza. Todos comíamos en silencio y obvio comíamos en compañía de nuestro equipo hasta que…

-¡Maldita la hora en donde tuvimos que mezclarnos con los Ichihara!-decía Gakupo molesto- de haber sabido que de eso se trataba este campamento me hubiera negado, cuando mi padre se entere…

-Cierra la boca Gakupo-menciono Kaname- ya es bastante molesto convivir con ustedes y ahora es mucho peor escuchándote…

-¡Que dijiste!-Gakupo se levantó molesto a hacerle frente a Kaname- ¡retráctate!-Kaname se levantó mirándolo molesto-

-Jamás me retractare, tú no eres nadie para venir a intimidarme

-¿Eso es lo que crees? ¡Hazlo ahora!

-¡No!-ambos se veían frente a frente, se veían molestos al parecer no sucedería nada hasta que…

-Ya en un tiro se ve todo

-¡Claro que no, no me ensuciare las manos con los Ichihara!-Kaname le soltó un golpe lo que desato una pelea-

-¡Gakupo!-Ace se levantó para intentarlo ayudar pero Ikuto le dio un golpe en el estómago doblándolo, uno de los gemelos ataco por la espalda a Kaname, le había dado un golpe con la bandeja de la comida lo que hizo que mi amigo se fuera a los golpes inmediatamente-

-Hay que ayudar a Kaname-Kamui se levantó inmediatamente pero Gakupo lo detuvo aventándolo-

De repente eso ya no era un comedor, se había convertido en un campo de batalla, algunos comenzaron a lanzar latas de refresco, otros lanzaban la comida y que decir de los cubiertos que también volaban por los aires. Las chicas aun no llegaban asi que ellas no eran incluidas en la pelea, la verdad no quería ser manchado de comida asi que lo mejor fue meterme de bajo de una mesa donde me encontraría con Yaten.

-De haber sabido que esto sería una guerra hubiera venido preparado

-Esto es por estar con los estúpidos Kronos ¡maldición! a quien se le ocurrió hacer esto

-Pues ya sabes, el estúpido del profesor Fay

-Esperemos termine la guerra pronto…

Al parecer no sería asi ya que se escuchaba como se rompían algunas cosas, se escuchaban las maldiciones de algunos de nuestros compañeros, las risas maliciosas de Light y porque no Seiya diciendo que con un Kou no se metían, después de unos minutos se escuchó como ingresaban los profesores.

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?-decía molesto el profesor Kurogane, se escuchó como algo se derramaba sobre alguien, cuando salí a observar de que se trataba me di cuenta de que alguien había lanzado un poco del puré de papa a él profesor-¡Maldición! ¡Fay! A esto te referías con diversión, maldición si estos no parecen estudiantes, siempre están peleando

-Profesor Kurogane, esos que siempre están en contra nuestra

-¡Ya basta Light!-voltee a ver a Light a quien le sangraba la nariz- deben comenzar a actuar como compañeros, son adolescentes que no tienen por qué llevarse mal, el simple hecho de que vengan de diferentes preparatorias no es impedimento de que sean amigos.

-Debería implantarles un castigo-decía uno de los profesores de la prepa Kronos- Profesor Fay, como siempre todo se le sale de las manos…

-¿Y tu vienes a darme clases de cómo hacer que todos se lleven bien? ¿Lloyd?-ambos profesores se quedaron mirando unos minutos, al parecer se llevaban mal… como ambas escuelas-

-Todos están en separación, los chicos no podrán convivir con las chicas, ese será su castigo

-¿Y eso en que nos beneficia?-agrego Gino preguntándole al profesor Kurogane- no le veo el punto a que nos separen de las chicas, de echo ahora ellas no están y no le veo el castigo

-Bueno querido Gino-agrego Kurogane- algunos de ustedes tienen novias, algunos quieren estar con ellas y tal vez divertirse mirándolas en el rio-sonrió maliciosamente- no podrán verlas, saben bien que algunas son muy atrevidas y eso ustedes se lo perderán

-Como si ellas lo fueran todo-agrego Senri-

-Eso es lo que dices ahora, después de que veas a Rima con otro no preguntes porque...

-¡Maldición! ¡Yuffi!-grito Suzaku- yo no tuve nada que ver en esto

-No le pregunte joven Kururugi, debe compartir el castigo con sus compañeros hasta que al fin se lleven bien

-Por ahora, deberán limpiar esto-agrego el profe de la prepa Kronos-

Los tres profesores salieron del lugar para dejarnos "limpiar" el lugar, todos nos mirábamos molestos, ninguno deseaba mover un dedo.

-Esto lo deben limpiar ustedes, ustedes fueron los que empezaron-agregaba Gakupo quien traía el pómulo rojo-

-¿Nosotros?-dijo cortante Kaname- estas idiota si crees que lo limpiaremos nosotros…

-¡Ya! ¡Somos un equipo todos! ¡Debemos ayudarnos mutuamente!

-Haber niña con tilín-decía Ikuto- no vengas a intentar poner el orden donde ¡jamás lo habrá!

-Haber te calmas con Tadase, él es buen chico que…

-Tiene cara de nena…-Ikuto respondía riendo, los demás chicos le siguieron, inclusive algunos Kronos también rieron-

-Ya, creo que es mejor que limpiemos-Lelouch decía seriamente- todos cooperamos para que esto fuera un campo de batalla

-Al menos tú no tienes un golpe en la espalda-agrego Kaname-

-Créeme que fue excelente que no sucediera eso-al ver a Lelouch traía muy sucia su ropa llena de puré- terminemos con esto

Y asi como buen líder que es Lelouch todos ayudamos a limpiar… alrededor de la media noche habíamos terminado de limpiar, todos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas cabañas a descansar aunque mis amigos me alcanzaron.

-Zero ¿Qué haremos esta noche?

-¿Lo mismo que todas?-dije sarcástico- ¿tratar de conquistar el mundo?

-Vayamos a pasear por la noche, a lo mejor encontramos algo digno de susto

-No Shaoran, la verdad estoy muy cansado

-Está bien, ¿con quién compartes cabaña Lelouch?

-Estoy con Usui, pero ya saben que ese wey no habla, también esta Kei y Subaru aunque él es muy serio, todo el tiempo se la pasa leyendo

-Se parece a ti-agrego Kamui-yo no dudo que no se lleven bien.

-Ya sé que nos llevaremos bien, el tipo me agrada pero creo que por ahora deberíamos irnos a dormir

Todos nos retiramos a nuestras respectivas cabañas, la verdad estar con Kamui era fácil ya que es mi amigo y lo conozco, pero lo que es Senri y el otro tipo nuevo no estoy muy convencido, solo espero que nos llevemos bien, la verdad no quiero pleitos.

Entre a la cabaña para encontrarme con Senri y el otro tipo, al parecer ambos nos estaban esperando.

-Hay que elegir en que cama nos vamos a quedar cada quien, debe ser justa la elección

-Yo quiero cerca de la ventana-agrego Kamui- no me agrada mucho los espacios sin ventanas

-¿Alguien más quería la ventana?-pregunto Senri-

-No-dijimos el otro tipo y yo-

-Yo estaré cerca de la puerta-dijo Senri- no me agrada caminar mucho-

-Entonces yo me quedare en la cama que está cerca de Kamui-dije- creo que no hay interés en por qué deseo estar en ella

-Me parece correcto, por cierto mi nombre es Subaru Sakamaki

-Eres el que quería entrar al equipo

-Aun deseo entrar, pero tu líder aún no da respuesta

-Eso lo hará cuando regresemos del campamento

-Espero me quede en el equipo, la verdad me gusta mucho el futbol americano

-Pues tal vez si estés en el equipo, no creo que no entres, fuiste muy bueno en el entrenamiento

-Gracias, ustedes también son muy buenos

Y con eso ultimo cada uno se fue a su cama a dormir, al parecer seria larga la estancia y algo aburrida, a quien le agrada la idea de hacer equipo con alguien que ni conoces? Es estúpido pero solo quiero que pase rápido estos días.

* * *

_De nuevo aventuras, ni idea que sucederá pero yo creo que habrá peleas si, mas de las que ya han habido _

_Saludos a todas, nos leemos en la próxima._

_All hail Lelouch!_


	27. Elecciones

_Nuevo capitulo seee..._

* * *

Capítulo 26

Elecciones...

Seiya POV

Los días pasaban en el campamento, la verdad ninguno de los alumnos se sentía bien con el viaje, algunos les había hecho daño el cambio de clima ese era el ejemplo de Light, a otros les había salido una alergia tal y como le había sucedido a Ace junto con Len y Eriol.

Yo compartía habitación con Gino y Len, en ese tiempo había comenzado a llevarme bien con ellos, al menos en la mayoría de las actividades habíamos salido con excelente nota, eso era a comparación de Light con los demás o bien mi hermano quien siempre estaba discutiendo con Ace.

Faltaban unos días para que comenzara el ejercicio "como ser responsables" algunos pensaban que era una estupidez y la verdad creo que tienen razón, nosotros no podemos ser responsables asi como asi, solo dense cuenta en tan solo unos minutos destruimos el comedor por una simple guerra y vaya guerra.

Jamás imagine que Kaname se le fuera a ir a los golpes a un Kronos, tan tranquilo que se le veía como para que actuara de esa forma asi que ser responsables no iba a ser fácil… al menos que las chicas nos dominen quisiera saber ¿qué chica estará conmigo en el trabajo? Espero sea una chica con excelentes notas o mínimo tenga la intención de que todo salga bien, digo no por algo estoy poniendo todo de mi parte.

Yaten POV

Era ya de noche, al parecer había aumentado un castigo más para nosotros y eso gracias al estúpido de Light quien peleo con Suzaku porque según él el castañito no lo obedecía. Tanto fue el pleito que Suzaku le rompió la nariz al tipo o bueno al menos eso fue lo que grito Light logrando que este corriera a la enfermería. Minutos más tarde el profesor Lloyd y el profesor Fay llegaron diciéndonos que estábamos todos castigados y que ahora había toque de queda, la hora para que todos nos fuéramos a la cabaña era a las 7:00 pm sin cenar, todos le agradecieron a Suzaku y a Light, al menos Lelouch lo hizo ya que el tipo tenía planes.

Estaba en mi cama recostado pensando en que haría al día siguiente, al parecer seria el momento donde nos asignarían por parejas para que empezáramos el trabajo en equipo, mi suerte era tan mala que sabía bien que me tocaría o bien Mina o mucho peor Elizabeth, la verdad de ellas no me salvaría y que decir de Sena quien también estaba en mi contra ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué carajos soy tan irresistible?

Me estaba perdiendo en el inmenso sueño, Ikuto practicaba con su violín asi que estaba logrando arrullarme mientras Ace escuchaba su IPod junto con Tadase, de pronto algo me hizo que me sobresaltara, alguien tocaba la puerta. Rápidamente Tadase fue a abrir.

-¿Si diga?

-Vengo por Yaten-al escuchar mi nombre me levante rápidamente, era Lelouch quien llegaba-

-¿Ahora qué Lelouch?

-¡Acompáñame!

-Van a romper el toque de queda –agrego Tadase- son las 11:00 pm los pueden ver

-¿Y tú iras a decirles nena?-agrego Lelouch- mientras ustedes están aquí escuchando la gran sinfonía de Ikuto se están perdiendo a las chicas en el rio, al parecer están teniendo una fiesta y todas están en bikini…

-Y como no van a estar en bikini, está haciendo un calor del demonio

-Eso pasa por hacerme enojar-agrego Lelouch- Yaten acompáñame -me levante sin decir nada cerrando la puerta tras de mi siguiendo al ojivioleta-

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A ver a Kallen, necesito verla ya no aguanto más…

-¿Vamos a ir al rio?

-¿quieres que pasemos a verlas?

-¿Kallen no está ahí?

-No, me parece que ella está en su cabaña, esta con Milly y Amu, al parecer se llevan bien las cuatro

Caminamos por unos minutos hasta llegar a una cabaña que tenía por nombre cielo, se veía que no había nadie pero Lelouch ni siquiera se retiró para dejarlo por la paz, al contrario siguió su camino hasta llegar a la ventana y tocar un par de veces, esperamos unos minutos hasta que abrieron la ventana.

-¡Lelouch!-dijo Kallen sorprendida- ¿pero qué haces aquí?

-¿No puedo venir a visitarte? Quería ver a la niña más hermosa y mírame aquí estoy mirándote…

-Lelouch…-la chica se sonrojo, tosí un poco para que se dieran cuenta de que no estaban solos, Kallen me miro sonriente- Hola Yaten

-Hola Kallen

-Me siento mal porque no hay nadie con quien te lleves bien aquí

-No importa, solo vine a acompañar a este loco, pero ustedes continúen yo estaré a unos centímetros lejos de ustedes

Kallen entro de nuevo a la cabaña para que minutos después saliera en busca de Lelouch abrazándolo fuertemente… yo solo me limite a mirar a otro lado, era rara la sensación que sentía… por primera vez en la vida me sentía solo.

Lelouch POV

Yaten se hizo a un lado para darnos algo de privacidad, después de unos minutos mire a Kallen quien me sonreía ampliamente.

-Te extrañe…-dije en voz baja-

-Esas son las sensaciones que provoco –dijo alegremente- también te extrañe Lelouch, ya dejen de pelear, no me agrada no verlos

-No quisiera pelear pero se ponen muy locos, es mejor mantenernos al margen…

-Te comprendo… Lelouch yo…

-No digas nada-me acerque a ella abrazándola para después tomarla del mentón y darle un beso, un beso tierno y tibio… la deseaba, la deseaba tanto que no quería alejarme de ella- desearía no irme pero ya sabes que nos están cuidando

-Espero verte mañana, espero que seamos pareja en el trabajo…

-Yo también quiero que seamos pareja, creo que al menos no fingiríamos

-Tienes razón –rio un poco- no me agradaría fingir con alguien que no me agrada.

-Entonces te veo mañana en la reunión

-Si…-me volví a quedar mirándola-

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto aun sonriendo-

-Nada es solo que…

-¿Si?

-Quisiera saber si…

-Solo dilo Lelouch, nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo…

-Por eso me es difícil decirlo, no se los nervios me traicionan, hacen que mi cerebro se desconecte y no piense coherentemente, aunque esto que quiero decir mi cerebro y mi corazón lo quieren, yo lo quiero, mi alma lo necesita, deseo que sea verdad y asi poder mostrarles a todos que…

-¡Lelouch!-Yaten había interrumpido el momento exacto, voltee fulminándolo con la mirada- wey ahí viene el profe Lloyd asi que mejor vámonos-suspire en resignación-

-Kallen mañana hablamos

-Sí, me alegra que hayas venido

-A mí me alegra mas haberte visto

-Descansa Lelouch…

-Sueña conmigo Kallen…

-¡Lelouch ya vámonos!

-Joder Yaten voy-rápidamente le robe un beso a Kallen para irme con Yaten, no debíamos permitir que los profesores nos vean, corrimos en dirección al rio fue por inercia-

-¿Porque estamos aquí en el rio?

-No se tu…Yo solo te seguí

-Hay ya pues veamos que hay-nos acercamos al rio percatándonos que estaban la mayoría de las chicas-

-¿y buscaras a alguien?

-Obvio no, no quiero que nadie nos vea, además de que me sirve ver a las chicas

-Puedes encontrarte con Utau

-Eso sería genial pero como puedes ver ella no esta

-¡Entonces vámonos!-al intentar marcharnos notamos como Ikuto estaba con Amu, la había acorralado entre un árbol y su cuerpo impidiendo su paso, vaya como se divierten esos dos. Continuamos caminando hasta toparnos con alguien que no debíamos… Mina y Shirley estaban frente a nosotros. Intentamos seguir adelante pero al parecer no podíamos-

-Buenas noches-dijo Yaten mientras pasaba a un lado de Mina, la rubia lo siguió con la mirada mientras yo intentaba dar un paso sin siquiera mirar a Shirley, la verdad no es porque aun sienta algo por ella, es solo por no tener que dirigirle la palabra, quiero estar tranquilo ahora que ya ella es cosa del pasado-

-Antes me dirigías la palabra Lelouch…-por fin se había decidido a hablarme, solo que lo hizo en el momento que le había dado la espalda dejándola atrás- será que ¿Kallen te ha cambiado?

-A Kallen no la metas en tus cambios de humor, deja de actuar como tu amiga y mejor sigue adelante

-¿Entonces tu actuaras como tu amigo Yaten?

-A mí no me metan en sus discusiones-agrego Yaten haciéndole frente a Shirley- sabes niña, pensé que tu tenías un poquito de consideración por que en algún momento amaste a Lelouch, jamás pensé que actuaras como tu amiga, jamás pensé que tuvieras esta personalidad, odio a las chicas asi y si me vas a decir que odias mi forma de ser me da igual, solo deja de dar molestias a los demás, deja a Lelouch en paz y sigue con tu patética vida.

Yaten me tomo del hombro empujándome para marcharnos, caminamos alrededor de un par de minutos, la verdad ninguno de los dos decía nada ¿para qué? Si él tenía razón en decirle eso a Shirley. A los pocos minutos nos encontrábamos con Ikuto quien caminaba solo, se veía algo molesto…

-Vaya que carita-menciono Yaten-

-No digas nada-agrego Ikuto- esa nena me las va a pagar ¿Quién se cree que es? ¡¿Porque carajos le dijo eso a mí Amu?!

-Calma ¿ahora que paso?-pregunto Lelouch-

-Ese idiota de Tadase, se le declaro a Amu, que porque según la cegó con su bondad infinita, ¡maldición!

-¿Y qué le dijo Amu?

-Nada, no le ha respondido

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-pregunto Yaten- me imagino que le pedirás que sea tu novia

-¡Pero ella no me gusta!

-Entonces ¿porque te enojas?

-Es que… es difícil de admitir…

Los tres continuamos caminando a nuestras cabañas, Lelouch se separó para irse a la de él dejándome solo con Ikuto, la verdad no entendía a este chico pero tal vez era porque no quería perder enamorándose de la persona incorrecta.

Kamui POV

Era un nuevo día, todos los chicos habíamos ido a desayunar tranquilamente, después de que todos termináramos nos dirigimos a la explanada del campamento donde por fin nos reuníamos con las chicas… bueno a decir verdad algunos habíamos roto esa ley de no verlas, al menos yo me vi con Lily fue genial porque ya me había fastidiado no reír como con ella lo hacía.

A los pocos minutos llegaron los profesores junto con los directores de ambas preparatorias, todos nos miraron por unos minutos.

-Estoy avergonzado por la actuación de todos ustedes-mencionaba el director Charles de la prepa Kronos- jamás pensé que mis Kronos fueran capaz de hacer una revuelta junto con los Ichihara, en vez de que se comportaran dejaron mucho que desear… creo que el castigo que les impusieron fue muy ligero, asi que cuando todos regresemos a la preparatoria habrán consecuencias gracias a sus actos. Espero que con este trabajo que harán todos juntos por fin logren llevarse bien…-el director dejo el micrófono para dejar pasar a la directora Ichihara-

-Solo quiero desearles suerte, espero que logren obtener buenos resultados, recuerden que esto es su pase final para los chicos de sexto semestre, ahora profesor Fay y profesor Lloyd podrían decir ¿quiénes son las parejas?-El profesor Fay tomó el micrófono con él traía una libreta, al parecer ahí venían los nombres de todos los alumnos-

-Cuando diga sus nombres por favor pasen al frente y reúnanse con su pareja… -nos miró a todos, se veía algo molesto- El primero en la lista es Akito Vi Britania

-¡El mejor, the best! –agregaba mientras se echaba a si mismo porras-

-Si señor Akito, su compañera será Reila Malkal

-¡Sii! Genial- la chica rubia se acercó al hermano de Lelouch sonriéndole, al parecer se agradaban-

-La siguiente pareja es: Shaoran Li y… Nakuru Hiragizawa

-¡Maldito mocoso! –Grito Touya- si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima yo…

-¡Cállate Touya!-grito Nakuru- no tienes el derecho de comportarte asi con él, además me has dejado muy en claro que no quieres nada conmigo

-¡Oye Nakuru yo…!

-Basta joven Kinomoto, después arregla ese asunto con su novia Nakuru, mientras continuemos con las parejas, Eriol Hiragizawa y Rima Touya, Taiki Kou y Minako Aino, Ace Kaito y Karuta Roromiya, Senri Shiki y Ruka. Recuerden que deben reunirse, se les entregara un huevo y deberán ponerle nombre asi también como cuidarlo, deben hacer investigaciones sobre el mantenimiento de su supuesto "hijo," ya saben: pañales, leche, biberones, escuelas, pero principalmente donde van a vivir con él.

-¿Va a ver boda?-pregunto Akito entusiasmado- mire que si es asi yo mismo la pago, esta niña me gusta mucho-todos los vieron con cara de sorpresa, jamás pensaron que el hermano de Lelouch dijera eso-

-Joven Akito nosotros pensábamos que…

-Iba a ver antes…-agrego el profe Lloyd – creo que esa es exageración del profesor Fay, asi que solo deben limitarse a hacer su trabajo

-Yo que ya me había animado…

-Por favor profesor Fay continúe…

-Gracias Lloyd-decía Fay enojado- antes de continuar con el nombramiento de los alumnos quiero informarles que por las revueltas que han provocado todos ustedes, no podrán vivir con sus compañeras asi que solo se limitaran a convivir con ellas en los horarios que nosotros les indiquemos, aún tienen su toque de queda pero eso no es impedimento de que no realicen bien su trabajo. Ahora si los siguientes son Ikuto Tsukiyomi…

-¡Amu!-grito el chico- prepárate para ser mi esposa –le sonrió guiñándole un ojo, la chica inmediatamente se sonrojo-

-Puedo seguir con la mención de los alumnos ¿joven Tsukiyomi?

-Continúe profe Fay, solo quiero que mi esposa se Amu

-Aquí a nadie se le dio prioridad para que elijan sus esposas, aquí se hizo una elección al azar y asi salió y asi se quedara

-Ya diga quien es mi esposa-Ikuto se veía molesto-

-La pareja del joven Ikuto es Izumi Akazawa

-¡Que?!-grito Ikuto-Me niego a…

-Basta Ikuto-agrego Izumi- solo limítate a hacer el trabajo

-¿A hacer el trabajo a tu lado?

-¡Basta los dos!-la directora Ichihara se había levantado de su asiento- deben aprender a llevarse bien, asi que por favor profesor Fay, continúe con su mención de alumnos

-Los siguientes son: Subaru Shiro y Rin Weinberg, Kamui Shiro y Lily Lamperouge

-¡Genial!-dije, Lily me miro sorprendida, se acercó a mi tomándome de la mano sonriendo-

-¿Corrimos con suerte no?-dijo-

-Sí, me agrada la idea de trabajar contigo

-Tendremos una excelente nota ya verás… tal vez nos sirva para tener algo mas

-Puede ser…

El comienzo de una nueva historia se estaba creando, no me iba a ilusionar tanto como con Izumi, no quiero terminar perdiendo como aquella vez, solo deseo ser feliz y si Lily ayudara en eso espero y sea para siempre.

Lelouch POV

La cara de Kamui de felicidad resplandecía por todo el campamento, al menos era el único feliz de nosotros bueno aparte de mi hermano. Continuábamos con la larga espera para que se nos asignaran a nuestra pareja, estaba aburrido y con sueño, solo esperaba que me tocara Kallen o ya mínimo alguien con quien me lleve bien, no quería que me pasara lo que a Ikuto que esta con su ex.

-Los siguientes son Tadase Hotori y Amu Hinamori

-¡¿Qué!? ¡Donde te atrevas a ponerle un dedo a ella yo…!-dijo amenazante Ikuto, al parecer hablaba en serio-

-Joven Ikuto por favor modere sus palabras, continuamos con Gakupo Kamui y Eri Sawachika, Touya y Seraphim, Gino y Misaki-se escuchó como alguien suspiraba aliviado, al darnos cuenta era Usui quien se veía feliz con lo que había sucedido- Yue Tsukishiro y Sakura Kinomoto

-Hay dios…-Shaoran no parecía satisfecho con la pareja de Sakura, era normal ya que se veía que el tipo ese quería algo mas con la castañita-

-Kaname Kuran y Misa Amane

-Si no me queda de otra…-Kaname avanzaba mientras Misa lo seguía-

-Light Yagami y Shirley Fenette

-Maldición, niña espero sepas cuidar de un huevo, al menos es más fácil que cuidar tu relación, ya que por lo que veo no pudiste con Lelouch

-¿Podrías dejar de mencionármelo?-la chica hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Light-

-¿Te duele?-sonrió ladinamente-

-Profesor Fay podría cambiarme de compañero

-¿A quién? ¿A Lelouch?

-¡Al que sea!

-¡Momento!-interrumpí antes de que me traumaran todo el campamento- si a Ikuto no le cambiaron de pareja ¿porque a ella sí?

-Lo lamento Shirley pero Lelouch tiene razón- Shirley me miro molesta

-Los siguientes son: Kei Takishima y Hikari Hanazono, Usui Takumi y Saeko Busujima, Kaito Shion y Tomoyo Daidoji, Len Kagamine y Sena Kashiwazaki, Hanabusa Aidou y Kaguya Sumeragi, Zero Kiryuu y Luka Megurine. Ya saben deben ir con el profesor Lloyd para que les asigne su huevo/hijo. Ahora continuemos con las parejas que ya me están aburriendo sus quejas, los siguientes son: Suzaku Kururugi y Euphemia Vi Britania

-¡Genial!-Suzaku tomo la mano de mi hermana para llevársela por su huevo/hijo/parasito… para mí eso es, la verdad este trabajo se me hace estúpido-

-Los demás son: Seiya Kou y Elizabeth

-¿Eh?-Seiya dejo de sonreír para mirar a Yaten-

-Y para terminar será Utau Tsukiyomi y Yaten Kou, Lelouch Vi Britania y Kallen Stadtfeld

-¡Genial!-Yaten se acercó a Utau al igual que yo a Kallen, nos quedamos aun lado del profesor Lloyd para recibir nuestro huevo-

-Deberán comenzar poniéndole un nombre al huevo, si se les rompe no hay vuelta atrás y están reprobados en este trabajo y asi automáticamente se desintegra la pareja. Espero se lleven bien y hagan un excelente trabajo.

Bueno al menos me toco con Kallen, ambos estábamos felices, sé que ella trabaja bien, siempre ha tenido buenas notas asi que este trabajo ya lo pase.

Yaten POV

Las semanas pasaban y nosotros continuábamos en el campamento, la verdad algunos estaban ya fastidiados, Light por ejemplo estaba molesto con su compañera, tanto que habían roto ya 4 huevos por su inexperiencia. ¿Cómo consiguieron los huevos? Pues simple, Light soborno a la señora de la cafetería para obtener una caja completa de huevos y asi obtener el pase de su materia.

Lelouch por ejemplo estaba feliz con su compañera al igual que ella lo estaba con él, ambos le habían puesto nombre a su huevo y habían obtenido una buena nota en su primer trabajo, al parecer llevaban muy en serio la relación ya que se les veía muy juntos.

Zero también estaba bien con su pareja, igual que los demás se les veían muy juntos… Por otro lado Shaoran estaba que no lo calentaba el sol, diariamente le llegaban amenazas de Touya y no solo eso era lo peor si no que el tipo que le había tocado a Sakura la estaba pretendiendo, Shaoran molesto comenzó a alejarse de ella poniendo de pretexto que debía poner todo su empeño en el trabajo.

Por otro lado mi hermano Seiya estaba intentando llegar a un acuerdo con Elizabeth, al parecer ambos no podían trabajar en equipo. Ikuto también pasaba por un momento desastroso, al parecer Izumi le pidió una segunda oportunidad para que regresaran a ser novios, el tipo le dijo que jamás regresaría a su lado y ahí todo se convirtió en guerra.

Ikuto POV

Mi vida no podía estar peor, primero el idiota de Tadase le pide que sea su novia a Amu, ella solo le dice que va a pensarlo, después me entero que mi compañera de experimento porque asi es como yo le llamo a todo esto del huevo hijo es nada mas y nada menos que Izumi Akazawa, aquella mujer con la que termine hace años….

Hace unos años o más bien unos semestres atrás era novio de Izumi, a pesar de que iba un semestre delante de mi pude conocerla para que asi lograra conquistarme, su sinceridad, su fuerza y sus movimientos como porrista del equipo de futbol americano me atraparon logrando que asi me rindiera ante ella y le pidiera que fuera mi novia. Al principio ella se negaba en aceptar ya que la diferencia de edad y de semestres era para ella mucha, siempre le dije que eso era una exageración, obvio ella jamás lo vio de esa forma. Tiempo después conocí a Kamui quien se había convertido en mi enemigo ya que las competencias en las que siempre estábamos eran muchas, además de que él le hablaba perfectamente a Izumi y a ella parecía no desagradarle, eso me molestaba pero no podía hacer nada, decidí que lo mejor era dejarlo por la paz y seguir adelante como el buen chico sexy que soy y buscar a alguien más. Continúe como siempre, el chico que se dedica a conquistar a chicas con el simple hecho de divertirse, total, mi vida siempre había sido asi, no veo porque deba desvivirme por una sola mujer que no quiere nada conmigo ¡Soy Ikuto Tsukiyomi! el principal de la bolita de Light asi que no debía ponerme triste por algo tonto como eso, chica que yo veía era la que a los pocos minutos estaba cerca de mí. Después de un tiempo que ya no tenía interés en Izumi ella llego a mí, comenzó a hablarme como si se tratara de un amigo, obvio yo por cortesía aceptaba pero algo no me dejaba ser feliz, antes la quería asi de cercas y ahora que ella daba el paso yo ya no quería nada, después de un tiempo me resigne ya que pensé que mi sub consciente estaba actuando por si solo y deseaba alejarla asi que actué en contra de eso y decidí volverle a decir que fuera mi novia a lo que ella gustosa acepto. Pasaron los meses y con ello pasamos de semestre y con eso conocía a Mina… la grandiosa Mina que había invadido mi cerebro, todos los días que la veía me encantaba, su alegría todo, pero de nuevo Kamui volvía a aparecerse, me hice a un lado ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo odiar más a Kamui y tratar de ser mejor que él para demostrarles que no era un tonto. Tiempo después estaba besando a Izumi, la verdad no era cosa del otro mundo ese beso pero… me hizo pensar en alguien más, tanto que indudablemente dije su nombre sin querer… algunas de ustedes dirán que eso no es cierto pero es que fue tanto mi trauma con aquella rubia que hasta la soñaba… Tiempo después termine la relación con Izumi, ella tendrá su versión pero la que yo siempre he contado es la verdadera, yo termine con ella porque en realidad no me agradaba su forma de ser, siempre quería el control de la relación, quería ser ella la que siempre tuviera la razón, la que siempre tuviera la primera y la última palabra y eso para mí era estúpido, no podía dejar que ella me manipulara de esa forma, nos soy un simple chico que le encanta dejarse dirigir por su novia, la relación es de ambos y si eso sucede siempre aquí la relación entonces paso a ser solo de uno y en ese caso era ella la que estaba en la relación, solo ella amaba… yo no. Termine con ella y no por eso fui en búsqueda de la rubia, al contrario deje que ella continuara sola, me entere que era novia de Yaten Kou, me da risa porque en esos momentos odie al plateadito como no tienen idea, comencé a idear como separarlos hasta que él cometió el error…¿alegre? Claro que no, no estoy alegre por ello, al contrario creo que hacían bonita pareja pero siento que… tal vez si conociera ambas versiones podría dar mejor una explicación, podría conocer y decir quien tiene la razón aunque creo que si en verdad amas a alguien es difícil no perdonarlo… Amu Hinamori, chica de segundo semestre, algo tonta, despistada, torpe, linda, tierna y por supuesto la que algún día será la madre de mis hijos ¿estoy loco? Claro que no, esa chica ha despertado un interés enorme en mí y no descansare hasta tenerla a mi lado, sonare algo posesivo pero asi lo quiero y ese idiota de Tadase no me la quitara, esto se ha convertido en guerra y yo saldré victorioso. Por otro lado Izumi me ha pedido de nuevo que seamos pareja, por lo poco que he escuchado ella termino con Kamui por lo mismo que mi recuerdo se coló en su mente, obvio yo no quiero nada con ella pero como siempre su capricho es más fuerte que su cordura lo que está provocando una guerra entre ella y yo, a mí no me importa mucho el experimento ya que es ella la que necesita ese pase para que por fin se vaya a la universidad asi que si quiere jugar conmigo me conocerá y bien.

-Ikuto…

-¿Ahora que sucede Izumi?

-Debemos ir a que nos cambien el huevo por un bebé de juguete…

-¿Es forzoso?

-Es nuestro proyecto

-Querrás decir el tuyo…-dije mirándola con molestia-

-Ikuto no me estas ayudando mucho

-¿Y tu si? ¿Tu si estas ayudando?

-Que intentas decir-decía contraatacando-

-Nada Izumi, no intento decir nada

-Ikuto debes ayudarme, soy tu pareja y…

-Haber nena, solo eres mi pareja aquí en este experimento, después de que los profesores nos indican separarnos terminamos tu y yo ¿te quedo claro?

-¿Porque eres tan cruel conmigo?

-Izumi, vuelve a la realidad, tú y yo no estamos muy bien que digamos, a mí no me agrada estar cerca de ti…

-Yo aún te amo Ikuto

-¡Pero yo no! ¡Entiéndelo de una buena vez! ¡Tú y yo terminamos porque no nos entendíamos!

-¡Eso no es cierto, tu dijiste el nombre de otra mientras nos besábamos!

-¿Y eso no te ayuda a aceptar que no te quiero?-dije lo más hiriente posible-

-¡NO! Porque yo sé que aún me quieres.

-Eso no es cierto Izumi, por favor a veces eres muy inteligente pero esta vez estas mal-me di la vuelta dejándola sola en el lugar donde estábamos, estábamos en el comedor escribiendo algunas cosas para nuestro proyecto, simplemente no pudimos continuar con ello.

Salí muy molesto del lugar topándome con Amu quien venía sola, fue perfecto haberla encontrado ya que podía hacerla enojar y asi deleitarme de esos sonrojamientos que solo de ella obtenía.

-Hola pequeña pervertida

-eh?-me miro sorprendida- ¿Qué clase de cosas dices?

-Bueno, sabes de lo que hablo…

-Ikuto no comiences a molestar tan temprano, no estoy de humor

-¿Porque?-pregunte serio, se había escapado todo rastro de querer hacerla molestar-

-Porque si, no debo decirte mis problemas

-Tus problemas son mis problemas

-No exageres Ikuto, ni siquiera me conoces, además tu solo eres un mujeriego que juega con todas las chicas a las que conoce

-¡Retráctate!-le ordene en voz baja-

-¡No! ¡Eso es lo que todo mundo dice, y todos lo dicen porque te conocen bien, yo solo soy una estúpida niña que se deja guiar por tu estúpida sensualidad!

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-dije molesto- ¿Quién fue?

-¡Light lo dijo! Simplemente… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti en ningún minuto, solo tú eres el que ronda mi cabeza, odio que Tadase se me acerque diciéndome que es mejor él para mí que tú, odio que él tenga la razón, odio verte con la pelirroja esa que antes era tu novia, odio saber que puedes estar reconciliándote con ella… pero sobre todo me odio a mí misma por no poder sacarte de mi mente….

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ella pensaba en mí? ¿Realmente le parecía sensual? Pero sobre todo ¿Tadase quería quitarme del camino con esas cosas tan absurdas? Ahora si esa nena moriría.

La tome del brazo ya que estaba a punto de irse, ella ya estaba llorando…

-No llores Amu

-Déjame sola Ikuto…-y de un jalón se soltó de mi agarre dejándome como idiota mirando por donde ella se iba-

Ahora si todos me conocerían, no me importaba si el estúpido de Light me acusaba, no me importaba si reprobaba el proyecto, no me importaba nada, solo vengarme de aquellos que querían mancharme.

* * *

_Y bien? ya se van formando parejas pero no por eso son las definitivas..._

_Les mando saludos y nos leemos pronto_


	28. Cambios…

_Nuevo capitulo..._

* * *

Capítulo 27

Cambios…

Seiya POV

Trabajar con Elizabeth es algo difícil, hemos conseguido buenas notas lo malo del asunto es que a veces chocamos con las decisiones y hasta que no lo hablamos un par de veces llegamos a un acuerdo. Por ejemplo, yo quería que el huevo fuera niño, pero ella deseaba una niña, hablamos casi todo el día sobre los pros y contras de tener un niño o una niña, cuando por fin acepte que fuera una niña peleamos por el nombre, que si se llamaría Sakura o se llamaría Melissa, después de volver a llegar a un mutuo acuerdo decidimos que se llamaría Hannah, algo fuera de lo normal pero fue lo mejor.

Comencé a tratar más a Elizabeth y con eso me di cuenta de que me agradaba su compañía, ella había cambiado mucho, casi no hablaba de lo sucedido con Light pero aun asi la había entendido perfectamente, actuar por amor asi como asi e ir en contra de Light debía ser de mucho valor y más siendo ella, aun no sabía porque había estado de lado de él, no me importaba solo sabía que hasta las chicas que lo tienen todo pueden no tener nada…

A veces notaba como veía a mi hermano cuando pasaba al lado de la hermana de Ikuto, notaba como su expresión cambiaba a una de tristeza, es normal, a mí me pasaba con Serena, pero pienso que son lapsos donde debes aprender por ti mismo a salir adelante y demostrarles a todos que eres feliz, que por fin puedes estar sonriendo sin fingir.

Habíamos logrado obtener el siguiente paso de nuestro trabajo, nuestra pequeña Hannah se convertiría en un bebé donde aprenderíamos a cuidarlo más detalladamente, ya saben, cambio de pañales, leche etc. A veces me fastidiaba todo eso, me hacía recordar a Serena, ella no estaba en el campamento ya que gracias a su estado podría peligrar su embarazo, desde ese día que la vi fue la última vez y jamás volví a saber de ella, no supe quién era ese rubio que entro a buscarla… algunos dicen que es su nuevo novio que acepto hacerse responsable del bebé que traía, de Darien no supe nada que él quisiera hacerse cargo del bebé, es mala onda de su parte, ya aunque sea mínimo le diera una ayuda para que Serena no sufriera por los gastos, bueno eso ya es cosa que a mí no me concierne, cada quien se busca su cebollita para llorar.

Había otras veces donde este trabajo se me hacia el más placentero de todos, Elizabeth se tomaba muy en serio su papel de madre y con ello me consentía a mi como su marido que soy, es gracioso ver como ella me dice cariño sin siquiera saber algo de mí, solo saber que soy el hermano de su ex novio, la persona que según ella aun ama.

Ikuto POV

Regrese molesto a mi cabaña, debía matar a Tadase, a Light y a todos los que estuvieran en mi contra. Esto no se iba a quedar asi, yo jamás me daba por vencido tan fácilmente además de que esto era muy importante para mí, Amu no me iba a hacer a un lado, ella tenía que ser mía y de nadie más, si lo sé soy un ser muy posesivo pero ella me gusta para cuñada de mi hermana.

Entre a la cabaña encontrándome con Yaten y Ace quien al parecer intentaban aparentar que el otro no existía, los mire desde la entrada, ellos solo voltearon a mirarme sin decir nada, de pronto escuche como alguien más llegaba. Tadase acababa de llegar, acababa de firmar sus últimos días en el campamento… lo mire por unos minutos, él siempre con su estúpida sonrisa de nena me miraba hasta que alguien rompió el silencio

-No me digan que van a besarse-menciono Yaten-

-¿Si quieren nos vamos?-agrego Ace- los dejamos solitos para que disfruten estar el uno con el otro…

-¡Cállense!-dije en voz alta-¡parecen dos gotas de agua ustedes! Hasta podrían ser hermanos ¿no han pensado en que podrían serlo?

-¡Hey más respeto!

-¡Oye yo no tengo hermanos insoportables!-mencionaba Ace-

-¡No te pregunte!-dije en voz alta molesto a ambos plateaditos- y tu nenita ¿Quién te crees para estar seduciendo a mi novia?

-No es tu novia, ella no es tu propiedad

-¡Es verdad! Ella es mía y más te vale que te alejes de ella si es que quieres seguir teniendo esa cara de idiota intacta

-No me retes Ikuto

-No nena, no intentes retarme a mí, aun no me conoces pero soy muy peligroso asi que deja de meterte entre Amu y yo-voltee a verlos a los otros dos- y eso también va para ustedes

-Haber –reprocho Yaten- a mí no me importa si andas con ella, es más yo ni tengo que ver en este asunto

-¡Me molesta que hablen de mí! No me conocen, no saben de lo que soy capaz, ¡quiero a Amu para mí y nadie se meterá en eso!

-¿Ahora me entiendes?-agrego de nuevo Yaten- ¿ya entiendes mi posición?-dijo seriamente mientras se levantaba de la cama, me miro mientras se acercaba a mí- yo jamás le fui infiel a Mina…

¡Maldición! Tenía razón, él un día me dijo lo mismo cuando estaba con mi hermana y ahora era mi caso… ¿por eso Mina no estaba con él? ¿A caso Mina se dejó guiar por rumores?

-Solo intento hacerles saber que estaré con Amu asi todos estén en mi contra –guarde silencio por un momento- ¡Y tú!-señale a Tadase- si tú quieres guerra la tendrás pero de una vez te advierto, esta guerra la tienes perdida, ella será mía y de nadie más.

Salí del lugar para quedarme solo, no quería estar con nadie. Me dirigí a un lugar incierto, quería estar solo, solo pensando en lo que puede ser… pensar en cómo solucionar mi problema y lograr que Amu por fin sea algo mío.

Shaoran POV

No podía ser el peor campamento de mi vida, ver a Sakura a un lado del tipejo ese que quería quitármela, solo con ver como la desvestía con la mirada me ponía muy molesto, me daban ganas de ¡matarlo! ¿Que se cree? Ni yo que soy su novio he llegado tan lejos con ella, tal vez soy un estúpido por no hacerlo, llevamos meses de novios y aun no superamos sonrojarnos con un simple beso, yo la respeto y si ella no está preparada para dar el siguiente paso lo acepto, debo esperarla hasta que ella lo este, pero con este tipo rondándola no creo que lleguemos muy lejos. Había optado por no acercarme mucho a ellos, en palabras de Yaten era: alejarme porque soy estúpidamente tonto y dejare que otro se aproveche de eso, ok tal vez tenga razón pero no puedo controlar mi nivel de celos, además ella no se le ve ni pisca de que se acuerde de mí, ejemplo existe en la vez que la salude y ella dijo: ah Shaoran aquí estas… ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Dónde está el amor? Definitivamente es un gran problema aunque no es el único al que me enfrento, Touya Kinomoto era otro de mis problemas, el idiota no deja de darme lata con su novia, aunque siendo sinceros Nakuru no es su novia, solo le molesta el hecho de que yo sea pareja con ella en este trabajo, Nakuru siempre hablo conmigo, al parecer tenía problemas muy serios, sentimentales principalmente… Siempre pensé que ella estaba con Touya porque ambos se correspondían pero al parecer no era asi, él jamás la había visto como su novia o como alguien de intento de novia, siempre la había rechazado, de echo cuando ella iba al club de futbol soccer a animarlo él jamás le hacía caso, siempre la ignoraba y la dejaba con la mano extendida cuando ella le ofrecía una bebida refrescante, ella jamás se quejó de ello, solo continuo sonriendo pensando que en algún momento él recapacitaría y la vería como la chica de sus sueños. Ahora que estuve cerca de ella pude entender porque siempre lo hacía, aunque ahora las cosas habían cambiado, ella había encontrado otra razón para dejar a un lado a Touya, un chico había invadido su mente y al parecer ese chico también le interesaba ella, era notorio eso ya que el tipo la iba a ver en sus entrenamientos de porristas, siempre le hablaba y ambos se sonrojaban, ella estaba feliz con eso, pero ahora Touya notaba el alejamiento de ella y por ello quería aparentar que le importaba.

La semana del campamento había pasado, todos habíamos obtenido una buena nota, al menos eso podía decirlo de mí y de algunos de mis compañeros, porque en el caso de Light e Ikuto ambos habían reprobado, aunque aún les habían dado una oportunidad dejándoles un trabajo extra, aun no se sabía en qué consistía pero ellos aceptaron siempre y cuando no trabajaran en parejas.

El último día salimos todos a disfrutar del ambiente, obvio ya no estábamos con nuestras parejas y el castigo se había levantado para nosotros. Los chicos y yo habíamos decidido ir al lago a nadar un poco, este día era muy caluroso.

Estábamos todos reunidos a la orilla del lago, reíamos mientras algunos se dedicaban a tomar un poco el sol, yo decidí sentarme a la orilla para dejar que mi mente se despejara de todo lo malo, de todo lo que traía desde hace días.

-Pensé que no obtendría una buena nota con Misa-decía Kaname- es buena la chica, lamentablemente esta locamente enamorada de Light

-Y él está loco también

-Shirley lloraba por estar de pareja con él-agrego Suzaku- escuche como se quejaba con Yuffi

-Qué pena por ella-agregaba Yaten- pero estaba loca si creía que le cambiarían el equipo

-Yo juraba que pediría a Lelouch-dije riéndome- la verdad me hubiese gustado ver qué pasaba

-¿Estás loco?-dijo Lelouch quien miraba al cielo reposando en pleno sol- jamás me volverán a ver cerca de ella, ya perdí mucho tiempo antes asi que ahora prefiero ver hacia adelante y seguir sin pensar que hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado con ella

-Bueno pero no te enojes, ya olvídalo además es mejor asi, los profesores no te hicieron tu cambio

-Y aunque quisieran yo me negaría, si no se lo hicieron a Ikuto ¿Por qué a mí sí?

-Bueno ya olvidemos eso-agrego Zero- alguien trajo alcohol

-¡Yo!-Eriol sacaba de su mochila una botella de tequila-

-¿Siempre vienes preparado?-agrego Seiya sorprendido- eso me agrada de ti…

-Uyy ¿solo por traer alcohol? Ya no los quiero…-decía haciendo un puchero-

-Ya Eriol déjate de sentimentalismos y sírvenos unos vasitos anda

-¿Hay espacio para uno más?-todos volteamos a ver de quien se trataba-

-¿Usui?-Yaten lo miro sorprendido, bueno en si todos lo miramos sorprendidos- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo… yo…-el chico comenzó a tartamudear-

-Ya llego al que su novia no le da permiso…-Zero comenzó a reclamarle- ¿Y Misaki? ¿No se enoja de que estés con nosotros?-lo miro sonriendo ladinamente- eres un traidor, mínimo ármate de valor para decirnos que ya no quieres ser nuestro amigo, ten los suficientes hu…

-¡Basta Zero!-agrego Kamui- Si está aquí es mejor demostrarle que nosotros no somos como él, es mejor demostrar que aquí estamos sin juzgarlo

-¿Qué? ¿Admites que fue bueno lo que hizo?-Zero comenzaba a molestarse-No puedo creer que…

-¡Ya basta!-agrego Kaname- Kamui tiene razón, en lo personal yo tampoco estoy contento con lo que él hizo pero sus razones tendrá…

-¿Cuáles son esas razones? –Pregunto Lelouch- yo también quiero escucharlas…

-Y mira que para que Lelouch quiera escucharlas significa que es algo interesante-decía Yaten- ¿Qué paso Usui? antes eras chévere

-Solo quiero pedirles disculpas, sé que actué mal pero deben entender mi posición…

-¿Y cuál es esa posición?-agrego Zero quien aún estaba molesto-

-Yo…

-¡Ya! Sea cuales sean tus motivos algún día podrás decirlo con facilidad-Yaten se acercaba a Eriol quitándole la botella para comenzar a servir los vasos entregándole uno a Usui- Hay que celebrar que estamos juntos de nuevo

-Cierto-dije riendo- ¡ya a beber!

Era raro ver a Usui con nosotros pero tal vez el tipo había recapacitado, al menos algunos de nosotros no lo juzgaríamos creo que no está en nuestras manos hacerlo, a mí me agrada y sus motivos tuvo para dejarnos, tal vez algún día lo diga.

Todos regresábamos de aquel campamento de terror, era fastidioso por donde quiera que lo vieras, yo tenía mucho frio y la verdad a veces no lograba calentarme, algunos días fueron de terror con tremendo calor pero otros fueron muy fríos.

Llegue a mi casa a darme un buen baño caliente, terminando de consentirme me dirigí a mi cama a perderme en un inmenso sueño, estaba cansado y al día siguiente tenia clases normales como de costumbre, escuche como mi celular sonaba, al mirar de quien se trataba note que era Eriol quien llamaba.

-¿Ahora qué?

-¡Wey! ¿No te imaginas lo que acabo de ver?

-¿Tu cara en el espejo?-dije sarcástico- es tu cara de siempre, la verdad no entiendo porque te asustas de eso si vives con ella desde que naciste

-De eso no hablo-dijo molesto- Sakura está siendo acompañada por el tipo ese que fue su pareja…

-¿¡Que!? –Me incorpore rápidamente- ¿Estás seguro?

-Estoy cerca de ellos, salí a comprar algo y cuando vi ellos salían de una tienda riéndose ¿Shaoran ella ya no es tu novia?

-¡Claro que lo es!

-Entonces ¿porque no estás tú con ella?

-Porque cuando le dije que la llevaba a su casa me dijo que se iría con su hermano

-Pues su hermano no está…

-No la entiendo-dije desganado-sé que me he alejado de ella pero ella tampoco hace el propósito de buscarme y…

-¿Te sientes rechazado?

-No sé, tal vez esté pensando mal… ¿te veo mañana en la prepa va? Tengo sueño

-Te entiendo, cuídate

Termine mi llamaba para tumbarme en mi cama, no quería saber nada de nadie, estaba muy molesto pero ¿Qué podía hacer? De seguro ella me diría que tiene derecho a tener amigos y es normal, ella es muy agradable además, no creo que me sea infiel ¿o sí?

Lelouch POV

Nuevo día de preparatoria, nuevo día de aburrimiento y nuevo día para saltarme mi primera clase, me aburría filosofía asi que lo mejor era irme a un lugar pacífico a leer un buen libro, aunque me haya convertido en un desmadre aun me gusta ser un aburrido que lee libros.

Me dirigí a la parte trasera de la prepa perdiéndome en el árbol que siempre me daba una excelente sombra, me senté en pleno pasto abriendo mi libro de cien años de soledad, era interesante el libro aunque nunca he podido terminarlo.

-Pensé que leías Harry Potter…

-¡Yaten amigo mío que milagro!-dije sin mirarlo- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Te buscaba, últimamente nos hemos alejado todos

-¿Todos?-dije levantando la mirada, me encontré con la mayoría de los chicos-Tiene escasas horas que pasamos juntos y tú me dices eso- él solo sonrió maliciosamente- ¿vamos a hacer algo?-pregunte-

-Sí, vamos a ir al departamento de Kamui a beber algo

-¿Tan temprano?

-Oye en lo que llegamos, en lo que hacemos la recolección para comprar lo necesario y almorzamos creo que se hará tarde

-Bueno ya, pero ¿Por qué a casa de Kamui?

-Porque es donde podemos estar solos

-Paso-dije retomando mi libro- no tengo ganas de beber, además tengo que ver a Kallen y...

-Ella está informada de que te secuestraremos asi que deja de poner escusas tontas y vámonos

Me tomaron de los brazos levantándome para llevarme al estacionamiento donde encontré a los demás chicos que faltaban, me subieron a la camioneta de mi hermano y salimos en dirección a casa de Kamui o más bien departamento. Después de horas de tortura haciendo una recolección de dinero para juntar para la botella me pusieron como barman, ahora entiendo.

-¡Para eso me trajeron! Solo les intereso porque preparo excelentes bebidas

-Calla Rurushu y mejor prepáranos una bomba-grito Shaoran, esperen ¿Shaoran pedía alcohol a gritos?

-Shaoran ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte sorprendido- normalmente no te desesperas

-No es nada, es… algo tonto

-Uyy Shaoran no creo que sea tan tonto ese "algo" si te tiene asi

-Es que ese algo es más bien alguien

-¿Sakura?-pregunto Kaname- supe que su hermano está molesto, aunque no creo que continúe con ello

-Touya no es problema-decía Shaoran-Touya ahora está descubriendo el mundo donde lo ignoran

-¿Quién lo ignora?-pregunto Usui quien también estaba con nosotros-

-Pues Nakuru ya lo cambio

-Ha ya-agrego Kamui- ¿por el tipejo rubio que está en quinto semestre? ¿Es ese o no?

-Me parece que si

-Pues que mala onda pero…-me miro Suzaku- si Touya no es el problema ¿Quién es?

-Yue… el tipo con el que hizo equipo Sakura

-Más bien la obligaron

-Si pero ella no se negó-agrego Zero-

-Aunque se negara nadie le cambiaria de pareja, lo mismo le paso a Shirley recuérdalo…

-No se trata de negarse o no-agrego Yaten- se trata de lo que Shaoran está viendo mal, para ser sinceros no creo que Shaoran tenga la culpa

-¿Entonces Sakura la tiene?-pregunto mi hermano Akito-La verdad no entiendo el problema

-Sakura no me hace caso como antes, se la pasa con su amigo Yue

-No manches Shaoran-dijo Seiya- ese parece gay, no porque tenga algo en contra de ellos pero simplemente no lo veo como competencia tuya

-¿Y a quien si ves como mi competencia?

-No se trata de que tengas competencia-agrego Kamui- se trata del respeto, ok ella es tu novia lo admito, pero no por eso ella puede ignorarte e irse con el otro

-¿Tan transparente soy?-pregunto Shaoran- pensé que solo yo veía eso y a mi ver pensé que estaba mal…

-No está mal, tienes celos y de esos que son fuertes, tienes razón de tenerlos pero si deberías hablar con ella-Kaname había hablado-

-Siento que no podré decir mucho

-Si asi lo ves jamás lo harás…

-Hazte un cambio Shaoran, vuélvete más loco

-¡¿Más?! No inventes…

-Te hace falta ser más rebelde, no porque con eso vayas a cambiar la situación pero si mínimo despertarías más interés- Suzaku comenzó a reír-

-Como se ve que no saben, si Shaoran tiene a medio salón babeando por él

-Haber nene-agrego Yaten- esa otra mitad me corresponde a mí…

-Si Yaten como digas, a lo que voy es que si Shaoran se vuelve más rebelde para llamar más la atención

-Tal vez ayude… me agrada la idea-Shaoran tomo su bebida tomándosela al hilo, yo solo lo mire, jamás pensé verlo de esa forma-

Todos continuamos bebiendo, entre distracciones, música y una que otra cargada de pila a alguno de nosotros, el tiempo transcurrió y poco a poco algunos de mis amigos iban cayendo rendidos por el alcohol.

-Shale que poco aguante tienen-dije mientras reía- ya me voy, los veo mañana en la prepa

-¡La leche se corta sola Lelouch!-decía Zero- no te vayas, apenas comienza esto

-Lo sé, apenas comienza pero a dormirse, ya mejor nos vemos mañana, además ya me dio sueño a mí también

Salí junto con mi hermano, él iba conduciendo asi que me dedique a relajarme mientras llegábamos, minutos más tarde llegamos a casa donde me fui directamente a mi cama a soñar, necesitaba dormir y mucho.

Shaoran POV

Llegue a mi casa a la media noche, había despertado después de haber bebido mucho, necesitaba pensar en el cambio que los chicos habían dicho, tal vez tengan razón, podría convertirme bien en una persona más rebelde…

Camine hacia mi armario para encontrar algo rebelde, a veces mi forma de vestir era casual, obvio vestía asi por ir a la escuela bien vestido, además de que no me gustaba que me miraran raro… tal vez si necesitaba un cambio. Busque entre toda mi ropa, no sé tal vez y encuentre algo rebelde, encontré mis tenis convers, como amaba mis tenis, antes era skater mi amor era mi patineta donde podía hacer los mejores trucos con ella, después de que me fracture mi brazo lo deje para ser una persona más responsable… Después encontré mi chamarra de cuero, esa que tanto me agradaba…

-¡Seré un metalero!-me dije mirándome al espejo-

Después me quede pensando, no me agradaba mucho esa idea pero…

-Podría funcionar, tomar la motocicleta Harley Davidson aquella que según en palabras de Eriol serviría para seducir mujeres, no es muy mi estilo pero…

-Algo de rock te haría ver bien…-voltee a ver la entrada de mi habitación, estaba una de mis hermanas- si te pones esa chamarrita con una playera blanca y tus pantalones de mezclilla desgastados se verían bien, mas unas botas de motociclista uyy hermanito te verías muy bien

-¿No sería exagerado?

-No, creo que te vendría bien un cambio, los cambios son buenos y eso te ayudaría mucho, aunque… hermanito tu eres guapo solo debes aprovecharlo para asi dejar impresionadas a todas las chicas

-Crees que…

-Inténtalo, la motocicleta que te regalo mi tío es muy bella, es de tu color favorito yo no sé por qué no la aprovechas

-Porque…

-¡Ten fe en ti!

Con eso último se marchó dejándome solo, me puse a pensar tal vez sería grandioso, digo Yaten llega en una motocicleta ¿Por qué yo no? Obvio él es más fresa y yo… ¿me convertiré en un renegado?

Yaten POV

Había amanecido con resaca, beber de lo que Lelouch prepara siempre me deja asi, pero es que es tan exquisita la bomba que prepara que ¡dios! Este hombre debería ser barman. Después de que Shaoran se fuera la mayoría también se marchó a su respectiva casa, yo hice lo mismo con mi hermano Seiya.

Desperté temprano para tomar algo para mi dolor de cabeza, debía estar al 100% en la prepa ya que tenía examen de inglés… Después de tomar una aspirina y darme un baño, cambiarme y estar totalmente preparado, baje corriendo a desayunar, ahí estaba mis hermanos esperándome, Seiya se veía bien, Taiki aún no se juntaba con nosotros, él se iba más con Gino y los otros, asi que él no tenía nada de resaca.

-Ya comienzan los exámenes verdad- decía mi padre mientras miraba el periódico- espero estén preparados, Taiki te quiero completamente atento a tus materias, quiero que vayas a la mejor universidad

-Lo sé padre, no te desilusionare.

-Eso espero Taiki, ya hemos hablado de ello-guardo silencio, sabía bien que ahí no terminaba el discurso de Kyouya Kou- ¡Seiya!

-¿Si?-decía sonriente-

-Ya sabes que también debes esforzarte en ello, no quiero problemas…

-Deberías decirle que tampoco quieres embarazos-agrego mi madre riendo, Seiya solo se limitó a bajar la mirada mientras yo reía-

-No quiero sorpresas Seiya, quiero que termines bien la prepa

-Si padre, no te preocupes-mi padre bebió café mientras yo me dedicaba a terminar mi desayuno lo más rápido posible, no quería que me llamara la atención, casi me atraganto con mis wafles-

-Yaten-¡maldición! No valió la pena mi atraganto porque ya comenzara a regañarme-

-¿Si padre?-dije lo más relajado posible-

-Calificaciones al máximo, no tolerare bajas notas, quiero que tengas buenas notas en el transcurso del semestre, Yaten-bajo su periódico y me miro a los ojos- ¿Qué quieres estudiar?

¿Mi padre preguntándome eso? Era raro en él, jamás me había hecho esa pregunta ni mucho menos él a mí. Estudiar ¿Qué es lo que quiero en mi vida? Me encanta el inglés, canto bien bueno es lo que he notado, me agradaría viajar mucho o que mejor tener una empresa a mi disposición, aunque la mercadotecnia me agrada más…

-¿Sabes en que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida trabajando?

-Pues me agrada la mercadotecnia, me gustaría intentar la administración de empresas o bien…

-¿Si?-dijo acercándose más a mí- ¿Qué es lo que te agradaría?

-Es algo tonto, no tiene importancia

-Eres mi hijo y todo lo que venga de ti me importa…

-Lo sé padre, pero creo que es algo que pensare mejor, aun no es algo decidido…

-Yaten lo único que quiero es que no desaproveches la preparatoria, pon empeño en salir adelante

-Y asi será…

-Muy bien, ya que está todo dicho pueden irse a la prepa, no quiero que se retrasen

Salí del comedor para tomar mi motocicleta e irme solo, no quería compañía además de que sentir el aire fresco de la mañana me ayuda mucho.

Llegue al estacionamiento esperando a alguno de mis compañeros, obvio con la resaca que aun tenia no podía ver bien ya que el sol lastimaba mis verdes ojos. Pasaban los segundos y mi cabeza sentía aun ese malestar de dolor, no era fuerte pero si dolía y que decir de mi estómago, aparte de que tenía sed tenía un poco de malestar estomacal.

Después de unos minutos llego Usui quien se veía molesto

-¡Qué onda Yaten!

-Usui qué onda ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, solo discusiones con Misaki, por eso a veces me arrepiento de tener novia

-¿Te arrepientes?-lo mire sorprendido- ¿tan mala es la relación con Misaki?

-Es muy desconfiada…

-Usui en si ¿Por qué dejaste de hablarnos? Soy tu amigo desde la secundaria, te conozco perfectamente y créeme que cuando hiciste eso te desconocí por completo

-Fui un idiota Yaten, pensé que estando con ella todo sería genial pero no lo fue… es molesto que cambies y dejes todo por la persona que amas cuando ella ni si quiera lo nota, cuando no le importa, cuando fue por ella por quien lo hice y ni asi es feliz… los deje porque esa era la condición de que Misaki fuera mi novia, ahora odio eso

-¿Y que harás?

-Debo hablarlo con ella, la amo pero si ella no deja de ser tan obstinada no me dejara otra opción más que dejar la relación…

-A veces es lo mejor-dije mientras lo veía, traía mis gafas de sol ya que como mencione me dolía mi cabeza y la resaca aún no desaparecía-

-Puede ser, recuerdo como te fue con Mina, no fue tan agradable

-Y ahora ella se casara con Ace

-¡estás seguro!-dijo sorprendido-

-Es lo que al parecer sucederá

-Ni modo, ¿aun te duele?

-No, ya todo eso es pasado, la quiero pero no igual

-Al menos estas bien…

-¡Hola chicos!-Lily llegaba junto con Utau-

-Hola Yaten

-Hola nenas-dije sonriéndoles, Utau me abrazo- Miren él es Usui, amigo mío

-Hola-les contestaba mi amigo-

-Hola-respondieron las dos-

-Pero que cara Yaten, ¿te paso algo?-agrego Lily-

-No, solo fue por la fiesta de anoche, o más bien reunión con los chicos

-Has de tener resaca-agrego Utau- yo lo solucionare después

-¿Ha si? ¿Cómo?-pregunte-

-Bien pues…-escuchamos como una motocicleta se acercaba, todas las chicas incluyendo a Utau y Lily las dejo sin habla, un tipejo que según en palabras de ellas tenia buen cuerpo se acercaba, no lograba distinguirlo ya que por el casco no dejaba verlo, se veía muy rebelde, con sus botas su chamarra y su motocicleta Harley Davidson. El tipo se estaciono a un lado nuestro, para eso la mayoría de las chicas se acercaron a un lado de nosotros, Sakura venía con Yuffi, al igual que Kallen venía con Nakuru, todas lo miraban, Seiya y Lelouch llegaban en sus autos, todos estaban impresionados pero más fue la reacción al ver quién estaba detrás de ese casco…

-Shaoran…-Sakura había hablado, su voz no se escuchó totalmente-

-Vaya Shaoran hace ejercicio-Kallen decía muy sensual lo que alerto un poco a Lelouch-

-Y como no notarlo, ese cuerpo que tiene es de un adonis…-agrego Milly-

-Yaten te han relevado-agrego Usui- ya no causas la misma impresión cuando llegas en motocicleta, Shaoran te ha superado-

-¿Qué?! A mí nadie me quita mi lugar

-Tal vez deberías cambiar de vehículo…

-Puede ser….

Shaoran se quitó el casco dejando ver su cabellera despeinada, bajo de la motocicleta sonriendo de oreja a oreja, una tipa se acercó a saludarlo, el con amabilidad acepto sus saludos, se veía raro y más fue al ver como ignoraba a Sakura.

-¿Él hizo lo que vi que hizo?-pregunto Seiya-

-Sí, lo hizo

Todos miramos a Sakura quien solo veía por donde se había ido Shaoran, Kallen se acercó a nosotros ya que Lelouch estaba cercas de mí. En verdad Shaoran ¿ cambiaría su forma de ser? ¿sería capaz de eso?

* * *

_Y bien? por hoy las premiare con dos capitulos... solo porque mi amiga Ross asi lo pidio _


	29. Descubriendo sentimientos

_Aprovecho para decir que ninguno de estos personajes es mio, si fuera asi Lelouch hubiera tenido otro final y Kallen pues ella simplemente seria mi esposa_

* * *

Capítulo 27

Descubriendo sentimientos.

Yaten POV

-¿Shaoran le dará donde más le duele a Sakura?-pegunto Kallen, después de un buen rato, obvio todos nos habíamos quedado en la entrada sorprendidos de la actitud del castaño hacia la castañita-

-Al parecer si- agrego Zero quien llegaba, al parecer había salido de la prepa- lo hubieran visto, todas las chicas lo rodearon y él bien loco dejo que se le acercaran

-No creo que Shaoran le sea infiel a Sakura-agregaba Kallen- aunque para mis gustos se ve muy bien el niño

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde quedo yo?-decía molesto Lelouch reprochándole a Kallen-

-Lelouch eres guapo, tus ojos me hipnotizan pero Shaoran tiene cuerpo de tentación

-Que sincera Kallen…-agrego Lelouch- me voy a clase de Literatura, nos vemos después-mi amigo se fue sin decir nada más, al parecer si le había molestado lo que Kallen había dicho y era normal, hasta yo me pondría asi-

Me retire del lugar para entrar a mi clase de inglés, ya estaba la mayoría de los alumnos dentro, todas tenían rodeado a Shaoran, Suzaku solo veía molesto lo que sucedía y que decir de Eriol.

-Ahora que les pasa

-Yaten debes regresar a ser el punto de atracción, no debes dejar que Shaoran te quite tu lugar.

-¿Por qué?

-No nos ha hablado desde que llego, no debe cambiar

-Pero ustedes lo apoyaban con eso del cambio

-Sí, pero con Sakura más no con nosotros…-tal vez tenían razón-

-Já y ¿cómo lo hago? Yo y mi motocicleta ya no causamos el mismo impacto, créeme que ni las chicas me buscan como antes

-¿Y Elizabeth tampoco?

-Elizabeth me ha hecho a un lado también, creo que es lo mejor, además no quiero saber de ella, por otro lado creo que mi vida asi es mejor, más tranquila, donde nadie me molesta

-¡Claro que soy el mejor!-escuche como Shaoran hablaba, obvio fue algo extraño ya que jamás lo había escuchado hablar asi- ¡Nadie me supera!

-Ya saco boleto el castañito –me levante de mi asiento escuchando como Suzaku me decía "bien Yaten", me acerque a Shaoran, el chico me miro desafiante- Ok Shaoran ¿qué es lo que decías?-pregunte curioso-

-¡Hola Yaten! Amigo mío

-Hola-dije aclarando mi garganta- ¿Qué es lo que decías? -volví a preguntar-

-Pues que soy el mejor…

-Eso es lo que tú crees

-No Yaten, nadie me supera en ese aspecto

-¿Y porque lo dices?

-Tan solo mírame-dijo extendiendo sus manos- a poco no chicas ¡soy sexy!

-¡Claro Shaoran!-dijeron la mayoría-

-¡Haber nenas!-le dije a la mayoría- ¿están diciendo que él es más sexy que yo?

-¡Yaten tiene razón!-agrego Rima- Yaten tiene unos ojos hermosos, aunque ahora los esté cubriendo con esos lentes de sol

-Pues yo creo que Shaoran se ve bien asi-agrego una chica de cabello castaño-

-Shaoran esto es guerra, a mí nadie me quita el título de chico sexy, ese título lo tengo ganado por derecho, me pertenece y no porque tú quieras ser rebelde me lo quitaras

-¿Entonces debo asegurar que esto es guerra?

-Pues como quieras….-me di la vuelta para dirigirme a mi asiento, la profesora de inglés entro rápidamente para aplicar el examen, lo termine rápidamente ya que me sabía todo eso. Lo entregue para salir rápidamente a la cafetería, ahí estaba Lelouch siendo consentido por Kallen quien pedía perdón por haber dicho que Shaoran estaba de buen ver-

-¡Que haciendo!-dije mientras me sentaba a un lado de Lelouch-

-Nada wey ¿qué tal el examen?

-Fácil, ya sabes

-Me alegra

-¿Que sucede Kallen?-pregunte- ¿Lelouch no te perdona?

-Ha ya sabe que me encanta él, no sé porque se pone asi, sabe que mis ojos son solo para él, debía decirlo porque si no exploto

-Si pero me haces sentir mal cuando dices eso

-Ya Lelouch, no comiences con eso ¿quieres?

-Olvídalo-vi como Lelouch se levantaba- me voy a ajedrez, voy a darme de baja, después me iré a casa, debo atender un negocio de mi padre

-Uyy don importante

-Asi debe ser Yaten-me guiño un ojo- por cierto-dio la vuelta antes de irse- me parece que tendrás competencia

-Si lo dices por el castaño de eso me encargo yo, aunque creo que debería dejarlo con su fama de niño rebelde

-¿Crees?

-Pues no se

-Te llamo en la noche, luego hablamos

-Va, espero la llamada

Nos quedamos solos Kallen y yo, ninguno de los dos decía nada hasta que por fin la pelirroja suspiro ampliamente.

-Creo que Lelouch si se molesto

-Y como no lo haría, llamaste sexy a Shaoran en su cara

-No le dije sexy, es solo que debo admitir que el castañito está de buen ver aunque para mí no es bueno

-Kallen debes obtener el perdón de Lelouch

-Y lo tendré, no lo dejare ir como cierta personita

-Me agrada la idea

-¡Yaten!-voltee a la entrada encontrándome con Utau y Lily- como es posible que le juraras guerra a Shaoran-

-Ah porque el niño quiere ser el más sexy y ese título nena, nadie me lo quita

-Y eso me consta-me levante para ir directamente a pedir algo de beber-

-¿A dónde vas?-pegunto Utau-

-Por algo de beber, muero de sed

-Nada de eso-saco algo de su mochila, me miro sonriente- bebe esto, esto te quitara la sed

-Pero…

-¡Bébelo! Con eso te sentirás mejor

-¿Crees?-dije dudoso-

-Claro, además sé lo que se siente estar en esas condiciones, se te ve…

-¿A caso insinúas que me veo mal?

-Con sueño, las ojeras y que decir del humor que se te ve que traes…

-Perdóname…

-No tengo porque perdonarte, ahora ten… -me extendió una botella de electrolitos, esas que venden en las farmacias- bébelo con eso se te quitara la sed y ayudara en tu resaca-comencé a beberla porque la verdad tenía bastante sed, me la termine de un solo trago-¿y bien? ¿Mejor?

-Gracias, no cabe duda que eres un amor

-Lo sé, pero tú también lo eres

Después de un rato salimos de la cafetería, caminamos hacia nuestro salón, esta chica comenzaba a ganarme aunque aún no quería hacerme ilusiones con ella, necesitaba por completo liberarme de lo que había sucedido con Elizabeth ya después que venga lo demás.

Lelouch POV

Las semanas pasaban, con ello exámenes, mas exámenes y calificaciones finales llegaban, todos disfrutábamos o más bien nos estresábamos con terminar bien el semestre.

Estaba en mi casa recostado en mi cama, era un día de flojera ya que algunos profesores no habían llegado, asi que decidí que lo mejor era irme a mi casa a descansar, aun no estaba contento con Kallen, me molesto su comentario de que Shaoran tenía buen cuerpo, ok tal vez yo no haga mucho ejercicio pero no estoy tan mal de mi cuerpo, admito que me falta darle un poco de forma y si de eso se trata comenzare con ir a gim.

Me encontraba cavilando algunas cosas que me habían sucedido, como por ejemplo reírme del intento de que Yaten volviera a ser el número uno de los más buscados en segundo semestre, tal vez al chico le hacía falta también un cambio de look.

-Lelouch-mi hermana Cornelia llegaba-

-¿Que sucede?

-Mis padres quieren hablar con nosotros-me decía mientras me miraba desde la entrada de mi habitación-

-¿Ahora qué? ¿No me digas que aún tienen planes de casarme?

-No lo creo, pero si no bajamos jamás lo sabremos

Me levante de mi cama para reunirme con mis padres y mis hermanos, ya estaba Schneizel, Nunally y Yuffi. Aún faltaba Akito pero tal vez después llegaría, él últimamente ha andado de vago con sus amigos de la prepa.

-¿Y bien de qué trata esta reunión?-preguntaba mi hermano-

-Como bien saben Lelouch ya está casi a punto de graduarse, aunque aún le falta un año debe comenzar a preparase bien para irse al extranjero y continuar con sus estudios-todos miramos a mi padre mientras hablaba, mi madre lo tenía tomado de la mano- Schneizel debes comenzar a familiarizarte con la preparatoria, recuerda que tomaras posesión de ella y tu Cornelia debes ayudarlo, ambos deben procurar que la prepa continúe en primer lugar

-¿Y nosotras padre?

-Euphemia, sabía que preguntarías eso, bien ustedes deben continuar con sus estudios, después llegara el momento donde tendrán más responsabilidades, deben entender que ya estoy muy mayor y debo comenzar a dejarles mi legado.

-¿Y Akito?-pregunto Schneizel mirando fijamente a mi padre- creo que él también es parte de la familia y él se gradúa mucho antes que Lelouch.

-¿Me preguntas porque Lelouch tendrá más que él?-pregunto con algo de molestia mi padre-

-Bueno es que es de ley que él tenga que tener algo tuyo y…

-Y créeme que Akito lo tendrá pero no será algo tan importante como lo que le dejo a Lelouch

-¿Y porque yo más?-pregunte-

-¿Te quejas por la responsabilidad que te estoy dando? Recuerda que debes estudiar mucho, relaciones internacionales y administración de empresas debes aprender, te necesito al cien Lelouch, sé que tu potencial es mucho y no me desilusionarás además….

-¡Ya llegue!-Mi hermano acababa de llegar, se escuchaba algo risueño- creo que no hay nadie-venía acompañado, cuando todos notamos su llegada se veía algo ebrio pero eso no era lo malo, lo malo era con quien venía-

-¿Shirley?-dije sorprendido, la aludida y mi hermano me miraron sorprendidos, esperaban no verme ya que en las condiciones que venían no eran buenas y no dejaban nada a la imaginación-

-Akito que bien que llegaste-decía mi padre- y mira bienes acompañado por la ex de mi hijo…

-Padre yo también soy tu hijo.

-Lo sé, no es necesario que me lo digas, es solo que es sorprendente que esta señorita este contigo y no con él-me señalo mi padre, Shirley no dejaba de sonreír, al parecer se la estaba pasando bien con mi hermano-

-¿Hay junta?-pregunto mi hermano-

-Si pero eso lo hablare después contigo Akito-mi padre se levantó- Lelouch espero no me desilusiones, ahora más que nunca te quiero al cien y espero esto que acabas de ver te de el valor de hacerlo-me dio una última mirada para salir de la mano de mi madre, mis hermanos los siguieron, yo solo me quede sentado mirando hacia la nada-

-Creo que está molesto mi padre…-decía mi hermano riendo- después se le bajara, Shirley-la chica volteo a verlo- ¿quieres otra cerveza?

-Ahmm no lo sé Akito

-¡Vamos! No te pasara nada, yo te cuidare

-Pero…

-Ahora vuelvo, Lelouch ¿quieres una?

-No gracias- mi hermano se marchó dejándome solo con mi ex, ella me miraba pero yo a ella no-

-Veo que tu padre si te dejara aquella responsabilidad tan grande

-¿Y eso te importa? No veo la razón por la que me lo menciones

-Bueno es que…

-¿Evita hablarme si? –decía molesto, me levante de mi asiento para dirigirme a mi habitación pero jamás pensé que ella tomaría mi mano-

-¿Porque estás enojado conmigo? Si bien habíamos hablado diciendo que quedaríamos como amigos

-¿Haber qué?-indignado la mire molesto- jamás hablamos de que quedaríamos como amigos ¿y tú dices eso? Es imposible en nuestra situación-me acerque más a ella- es algo estúpido tratar de mantener una amistad después de lo que pasamos ambos ¿tú crees que está bien que digas eso? ¿No te hace sentir tonta diciendo eso?

-¿Lelouch porque me hablas asi? ¿Porque eres tan malo conmigo? duele que digas eso…

-¿Duele que diga eso?-la tome de la muñeca- ¿Te duele que sea tan sincero? Entonces aquí te va un poco de sinceridad, seré la peor persona del mundo contigo si intentas acercarte a mí

-¿Pero porque?

-¿Porque?-sonreí maliciosamente- ¿eres tonta? ¿Qué demonios haces con mi hermano? ¿Cómo yo no te complací vas a buscarlo a él? ¿Mi hermano es mejor en ese aspecto? Dime ¿te conviene más mi hermano porque él si hace ejercicio? ¡Ya se! Debe ser porque él es mejor en los deportes… dime –le apreté un poco más su muñeca- ¿Es mejor que yo? O algo que en verdad te duela ¿Qué tal es en la cama? ¿Es mejor que yo?-sentí como mi mejilla se calentaba, Shirley me había cacheteado-

-¡No te atrevas a seguir diciendo eso!

-¿Porque no? ¡Tú no estás en las mejores condiciones para decirme de que puedo hablar o de que no, no vienes muy bien arreglada asi que eso lo dice todo! Te has metido con mi hermano y créeme Shirley que si aún te amaba un poquito ahora todo eso se ha convertido en odio, te odio Shirley y espero jamás te vuelvas a acercar a mi….

-¡Suéltame Lelouch me lastimas!-continúe apretándole más su mano-

-¿Te lastimo? ¿En verdad te duele? Por favor Shirley-sonreí ladinamente- tú no sabes lo que es dolor, tu no conoces como sufrí al saber que me dejabas, al saber que no fui o suficientemente bueno para ti, no sabes que tuve que soportar para que ya no me doliera ver que me ignorabas, te odio Shirley y jamás dejare de decírtelo-le solté la mano – ¿sabes? No te odiaría si no te hubieras metido con mi hermano

-¡Y tu como sabes que estoy con él por eso! ¿Cómo sabes que me metí con él?

-Lo acabo de confirmar

Me di la vuelta dejándola sola, salí de la casa para abordar mi auto, necesitaba estar solo, desahogarme un poco y continuar con mi vida después de eso. Mi celular sonó, al percatarme de quien era decidí mejor apagarlo, era Kallen la que me llamaba, lo mejor era no verla, necesitaba vacaciones para mí solo, sin nadie más a mi lado… creo que la soledad es mejor.

Seiya POV

Si en un futuro me dijeran que esto iba a suceder en verdad me reiría de ello, el tiempo en la prepa había pasado con tranquilidad, yo aún entrenaba a mi equipo de futbol americano y a los nuevos integrantes ya que para mí tristeza se iban mis mejores integrantes.

Akito el hermano de Lelouch era genial corriendo y que tomara posesión del lugar de Kamui era genial, Lelouch aún no me respondía si en verdad quería estar en mi equipo, solo lo veía que asistía a ver los entrenamientos. Había aceptado a la mayoría de los postulantes a formar parte del equipo de futbol, la mayoría celebro y yo también lo hice aunque aún necesitaba que Lelouch confirmara su lugar.

Las porristas nos habían sorprendido con sus nuevas integrantes, unas muy lindas y que decir de Kallen quien se había cambiado de natación ya que según palabras de ella quería animar a Lelouch pero por lo que veo Lelouch aún tiene ese problema de inseguridad.

Con el transcurso de los días Zero se alejaba de mi por estar con Luka, yo me juntaba más con mi hermano Yaten o bien Ikuto quien siempre estaba cerca de nosotros, de chicas le hablaba a todas pero una en especial siempre me buscaba.

Elizabeth se había convertido en alguien de confianza, había notado su cambio, más que nada porque casi siempre estábamos juntos hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que una vez en uno de los entrenamientos

Flash Back

Terminábamos los entrenamientos de futbol americano, todos estábamos súper cansados asi que lo mejor era ir a darse una buena ducha e irse a descansar.

-Bien chicos, nos vemos mañana, por ahora es todo –decía el profesor Kurogane, todos se iban a las duchas hasta que-

-¡YATEN!-gritaba Elizabeth-Yaten no te vayas, quiero hablar contigo.

-Elizabeth, ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo, no tengo nada de qué hablar

-Pero Yaten solo déjame explicarte, yo te amo y créeme que jamás pensé en hacerte daño

-¿Y de que te sirve amarme? Te aliaste aun asi con Light…

-Es que antes yo…

-¿Antes que? ¿No me amabas? O ¿no me harías daño? Lo lamento Elizabeth pero es demasiado tarde para remediar las cosas…

-Pero Yaten tan solo déjame explicarte- Elizabeth le rogaba una oportunidad a mi hermano, yo veía todo y escuchaba de lejos, era imposible no hacerlo ya que Elizabeth intentaba acercarse a mi hermano pero él se alejaba-

-Elizabeth dejemos las cosas asi ¿quieres?-y con eso último se dio la vuelta marchándose-

Camine hacia las duchas, mi hermano ya había entrado, iba a pasar a un lado de Elizabeth solo que al ver como caminaba sin sentido me detuve a auxiliarla

-¿Qué te sucede?-le pregunte, ella no me contesto porque inmediatamente cayo desmayada en mis brazos-

Lo demás es algo rápido, la lleve a la enfermería quedándome a un lado de ella esperando a que despertara, cuando lo hizo me sorprendió su respuesta o más bien pregunta-

-¿Yaten?-decía mientras abría los ojos-

-No Elizabeth-dije firmemente- lamento desilusionarte

-¿Seiya?

-Sí, el mismo que viste y calza

-Lo siento-dijo mirando a otro lado- ¿Qué me sucedió?

-Te desmayaste, Elizabeth ¿estas comiendo bien?

-Sí, aunque últimamente me he sentido mal…

-Debes ir a que te revisen…

-No es nada grabe, solo puede ser una mala alimentación

-Dices que estas comiendo bien y ahora sales con que tienes mala alimentación

-¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?

-No creo que estés embarazada ¿o sí?

-Já no- comenzó a reír- aunque si fuera asi seria de tu hermano

-¿Y no te daría miedo?

-¿Porque? Digo si estuviera embarazada y fuera de tu hermano me sentiría feliz, amo a tu hermano como no tienes idea, lamentablemente él ya no me ama a mí

-¿Y sabiendo eso estarías feliz?-dije sorprendido-no puedo imaginar eso

-Bueno Seiya-dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre- cuando amas a esa persona lo demás no importa, ahora si puedes tener una pequeña parte de él te haría feliz, además no me importaría tener que sacar adelante a mi hijo yo sola, aunque dudo que Yaten nos deje solos si es que estuviera embarazada, pero sé que no es asi, asi que me pone triste pero no por eso luchare por tener un hijo de él

-¿Y continuarás buscándolo?

-No, la verdad no encuentro la forma de que él me escuche, la verdad ya lo perdí-note como bajaba su mirada, al parecer si le dolía la actitud de mi hermano-

-Pero porque lo traicionaste asi Elizabeth, la verdad no lo entiendo

-Amaba a Light como no tienes idea, verlo cerca de mí y saber que le era de utilidad me hacía sentir feliz

-Pero estabas siendo utilizada

-¿Y? eso a mí no me importaba con tal de estar con él

-¿Y la dignidad?

-Seiya- me miro seriamente- tú estabas casi igual que yo

-No sé a qué te refieres-le dije indignado-

-Seiya, tal vez lo que te diga te molestara

-Solo dilo

-Te aseguro que tu sabias bien que ese hijo que tenía Serena no era tuyo, te puedo apostar lo que quieras a que sabias bien que Serena no sentía nada más por ti, sabias exactamente que ella no te veía más que un simple amigo y hasta cierto punto alguien que le complacía todas sus peticiones

-Elizabeth yo…

-Estabas enamorado y no te importaba como te tratara ella, todos lo veíamos, sufrías porque querías, de echo puedo asegurarte que cuando le fuiste infiel a Serena con Kallen no te sentiste mal por la rubia si no por lo que pensara Kallen de ti, obvio se vio un poco más el interés que tenías por la pelirroja pero aun asi no la amabas, aun seguías haciéndote a la idea de que amabas a Serena pero hubo el momento en que explotaste y ya reaccionaste.

-Sera porque me dieron tremendo golpe en el orgullo dándome cuenta de que ese hijo no era mío, que me dijeran que lo sabía perfectamente, que me bajaran de esa mentira, que abriera los ojos más a fuerzas que de ganas, que las palabras de Yaten hayan sido tan dolorosas…

-Yaten es muy hiriente cuando se lo propone, pero es algo que lo define, que te diga las cosas sin ningún temor, sin ponerse a pensar en el que dirán o como te sentirás, yo ame a Yaten por su forma de ser, sus ojos tan expresivos, el color de ellos tan hermosos, su sonrisa, su forma de decir que es sexy, lo guapo que es, lo inteligente para algunas cosas, lo genial que se ve en esa motocicleta, como se ve con esos lentes de sol, sus expresiones cuando se enoja, cuando hace el amor, cuando se sonroja, todo de él me fascina… lamentablemente yo ya no podre disfrutar de eso…

-Debes darte tiempo, aprender a olvidarlo

-¿Y cómo lo olvidas? Como lo olvidas cuando él está en la misma prepa que tú, como haces para evitarlo, para olvidarlo, soy su porrista… ¿tu cómo le hiciste con Serena? ¿Cómo la olvidaste?

-Aun no la olvido… aun la tengo en el corazón pero ya es menos fuerte lo que siento por ella

-Podríamos ayudarnos-dijo mirándome a los ojos- claro, en plan de amigos

-Tal vez se dé algo más

-¿Un mejor amigos?

-Puede ser

Fin de flash back

Y con eso me volví inseparable de ella, entendía porque había actuado asi pero aun asi había cabos sueltos, como ¿Por qué se unió a Light? ¿Solo por amor? Dudo que sea por eso aunque es buena excusa.

Estaba de camino a mi casa junto con Elizabeth, la verdad tenía que hacer un trabajo con ella ya que como dije anteriormente ambos nos llevábamos bien. Llegamos al acuerdo de hacer el trabajo en mi casa. Después de unos minutos de camino y de muchas risas llegamos a casa, estaba completamente sola, al parecer mis padres habían salido y no se veía señas de vida de mis hermanos.

-Subamos a mi habitación, ahí estaremos mejor-dije sonriendo-

-Claro…

Subimos las escaleras para asi llegar a mi habitación donde podríamos estar mejor.

-Toma asiento, iré por unos refrescos ¿quieres?

-Ok mientras comenzare a leer lo que debemos buscar

-Me parece bien

Baje corriendo a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador para sacar dos latas de refresco, al darme cuenta estaba una nota de mis padres donde decían que habían ido a visitar a la tía Haruhi, también decía que mis hermanos se tardarían un poco, al parecer Yaten estaría con Lelouch y los demás mientras que Taiki estaría con Ruka, este último siempre me impresionaba mucho, pensé que era novio de Amy. Después de dejar la nota en otro lado subí corriendo para encontrarme a Elizabeth leyendo.

-¿Y bien? Será mucho problema el trabajo-le dije mientras le extendía un refresco-

-No, por lo que veo será sencillo yo creo que demoraremos máximo 2 horas.

-Bueno entonces no hay prisa.

-Nop-me miro por unos minutos- me agrada tu habitación, es muy cómoda y los colores rojos son geniales

-Bueno, que puedo decir me encanta el rojo

-Y el negro…

-Si-comencé a reír- ¿y a ti?

-Verde… aunque el rojo también me gusta… pero creo que el negro te sienta mejor

-¿Estas coqueteando conmigo?

-No, solo digo la verdad

-Bueno, no negare que es verdad lo que dices-sonreí coquetamente-

-Que sinceridad…

-Bueno asi debo ser ¿o no?-me senté en mi cama- antes cuando vivía en el departamento era distinto…

-Si has cambiado mucho, recuerdo cuando antes ni siquiera querías dirigirme la palabra

-Lo lamento, creo que me cegó el amor por serena

-Eso no era amor Seiya, eso era solo capricho tuyo, tal vez te agradaba como era, la verdad dudo que la hayas amado, era extraña esa niña

-Sí, ahora que lo dices lo es-vi como ella se levantaba para tomar asiento a un lado mío- estaba loco por enamorarme de ella ¿Qué demonios le vi?

-Pues ni idea, a mí no me agradaba

-A nadie le agradaba

-Recuerdo el día que nos gritó en el departamento, vaya que me dio mucha risa eso

-Mi hermano la quería matar, bueno él siempre la quería matar

-Él siempre es asi-eso ultimo lo dijo un tanto triste, la mire por unos minutos, ella miraba hacia el suelo, al parecer era interesante mirarlo-

-¿Qué le viste a mi hermano?-dije después de unos minutos-

-Ya te dije, estoy loca, creo que siempre lo he estado aunque…

-¿Si?

-Créeme que estar contigo me es más relajante y reconfortante que con tu hermano, no sé, siento que hablo más contigo además de que me agrada tu compañía…

-Créeme que yo siento lo mismo, te busco mucho, me gusta estar contigo, me agrada tu compañía… tal vez porque estamos locos

-¿Crees que sea por eso?

-Somos lo mejor, dicen que los locos son más divertidos

-¿Crees que sea cierto? Si hago lo que estoy pensando ¿crees que sea divertido?

-Pues no sé qué es lo que vayas a hacer

-Bueno… yo…-vi como poco a poco se acercaba a mí, la verdad yo no hice ningún movimiento ni nada por el estilo, no me causaba malestar lo que hacía, sentí como sus suaves labios se posaban sobre los míos, por inercia cerré los ojos para corresponderla con ese beso, no me desagradaba para nada ser besado por ella. Sentí como el beso iba tomando fuerza, poco a poco nos recostamos en mi cama sin dejar de besarnos, acariciaba su rostro mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello, se sentía tan bien ser besado de esa forma, me di cuenta de algo… jamás me habían besado con tanta ternura, poco a poco se fue terminando el oxígeno lo que provoco que nos separáramos y nos miráramos todos sonrojados.- Lo lamento-dijo-

-No lo lamentes, me agrado…

-A mí también

-Elizabeth yo no quiero que pienses que estoy aprovechándome de ti

-Es exactamente lo que yo tampoco quiero que pienses, me he dado cuenta de que he cerrado un capítulo más en mi vida y he empezado otro nuevo… lo he comenzado contigo, me agradan tus consejos, tu preocupación, tu forma de pensar, reírme contigo ¡todo me gusta de ti!

-Yo también pienso lo mismo… es solo que…

-Aún no hay seguridad al cien por ciento

-Exacto…

-Me siento igual.

-Pero yo no quiero desaprovechar este momento… asi que –ahora fui yo el que se acercó a ella tomando posesión de sus labios, la bese, la bese con fuerza, con ansiedad, con ímpetu, deseaba que ese momento no se terminara y al parecer asi seria ya que ella también correspondía igual…

* * *

_Intenso intensoooo! este niño esta mas perdido que un extranjero en el metro pero bue haber como termina esto_

_Saludos a todas_


	30. Desilusiones

_Nuevo capitulo espero les agrade_

* * *

Capítulo 28

Desilusiones.

Yaten POV

Estaba en casa de Lelouch, al parecer el chico andaba mal, no era normal ver a tu hermano con tu ex es sorprendente, bueno esas son las palabras que él ocupo cuando vio a Shirley con Akito.

-Wey te dije que me prestaras tu juego de GTAIV

-Ya te dije que se me olvido

-Lo que pasa es que no quieres prestármelo-dijo mientras me miraba enojado-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-dije sarcástico-

-Eres tan payaso con tus cosas que eres capaz de no prestármelo solo por eso

-Ya wey, vamos a mi casa por el y pasamos por unas chelas ¿va? Porque estas ya se acabaron-dije señalando el bote de basura que estaba lleno de latas de cerveza-

-Me parece perverso

Bajamos de su habitación para ingresar a su auto, íbamos un poco entonados de alcohol pero conociendo a Lelouch él podía manejar en ese estado, comenzamos a escuchar música de Limp Bizkit, vaya que mi amigo no cambiaría sus gustos de la música, la verdad no me molestaba su música pero a veces era muy pesada para mis gustos.

-Neta ¿sabes de que tengo ganas?-decía sonriendo-

-¿Sexo?-dije seriamente-

-Aparte

-Oye ya te dije que solo soy tu amigo

-¡Ya wey! Cuando aprenderás a entender que no me gustas, deja de acosarme ¿quieres?

-Pero no destroces de esa forma mi corazón-dije melancólicamente, debía continuar con el juego-

-Hay la nena tiene sentimientos

-Pues más que tu si-dije mientras fingía limpiarme una lágrima-

-Estás loco wey, pero no de eso no tengo ganas, al menos no ahora

-Ninfómano

-Ya, tan siquiera ¿sabes qué significa eso?

-¿Que te gusta el sexo?

-Bueno ya olvídalo, tengo ganas de ir a un antro, perderme un rato, bailar

-¿Bailar? –sorprendido lo mire- Pero si cuando bailas parecen los espasmos agónicos de un elefante, haces un desmadre

-¡Ya wey! No necesitaba que me bajaras la moral asi de feo

-Bueno ya lo siento

-Además tú no bailas tan bien que digamos

-Bueno ya olvídalo quieres, no volveré a decir nada, vaya que te vuelves amargado cuando bebes

-Claro que no, me convierto en la mejor persona, soy más buena onda que en mis cinco sentidos

-Bueno en eso tienes un poco de razón-guarde silencio mientras respiraba hondo- a un antro ¿Cuándo y con quiénes?

-Pues con los chicos, no se ¿el otro fin?

-Sí, recuerda que ya se viene la competencia, ahora si podre correr mi motocicleta a full

-¿No te da miedo?

-A ti no te dio miedo manejar a alta velocidad tu auto ¿o sí?

-Bueno wey, es diferente, son cuatro ruedas mientras que la otra son solo dos

-¿Y?, no tiene nada de malo, además creo que ganare esa competencia

-Suerte con eso, recuerda que quiero ver el nombre Kou Yaten como ganador

-Claro

Minutos más tarde llegamos a mi casa, vi que el auto de mi hermano estaba ahí asi que deduje estaría durmiendo, entramos sin hacer ruido dándome cuenta de que ni mis padres ni mi otro hermano estaban, bueno al menos no se darán cuenta de cómo vengo. Llegue a mi habitación seguido de Lelouch, busque mi juego que tenía perfectamente guardado.

-Toma, lo cuidas como a tu propio auto

-Ya wey no exageres-de pronto escuche unos ruidos en la habitación de Seiya- ¿está tu hermano?

-Me parece que sí, aunque se escucharon ruidos medio raros

-Tal vez este dormido y tenga pesadillas

-Puede ser

-¿Porque no vas a verlo?

-Tienes razón- caminamos en silencio, abrí la puerta minuciosamente para abrir más mis ojos sorprendido de lo que veía-

-¿Que sucede Yaten?-Lelouch termino por empujar la puerta para ver lo que me había dejado sorprendido…

-¿Elizabeth?-dijo sorprendido, inmediatamente mi hermano dejo de besarla para mirarme-

Los cuatro nos quedamos en silencio, Elizabeth trataba de acomodarse la ropa mientras mi hermano masajeaba su sien en incomodidad…

-No podía esperar más de ti… ¿o seria menos?-dije resignado-

-Es menos Yaten-me corrigió Lelouch-

-Lo que sea ¡maldita sea!-dije molesto en voz alta-

-Tu y yo no somos nada Yaten-decía molesta Elizabeth-

-Ya sé que no somos nada ¿pero ahora qué? ¿Vienes por órdenes de Light a destruir a mi hermano? ¿Esa es tu misión ahora?

-Yaten eso no es verdad…

-¡Entonces! ¿Por qué debería creerte? ¡¿Porque debería hacerlo sabiendo cómo eres?!

-¡Yaten basta!-decía molesto mi hermano-

-No Seiya, mejor no digas nada porque no te va

-Oye no estamos haciendo nada malo

-¿Besarte con mi ex no es nada malo? Por favor Seiya, si quieres voy y me beso con Kallen

-¡Oye!-agregó Lelouch-

-Pues sí, ya que Serena se me hace tan repugnante que sería capaz de mejor besar al gato que a ella

-Yaten ella y yo…

-¿Qué? ¿Se aman? Aww que lindos-decía sarcástico mientras ponía mi mano en mi pecho cerca de mi corazón- me conmueven tanto… la verdad me dan no sé qué cosa…

-¡No exageres!

-¿Que no exagere? Por favor Seiya estas besándote con mi ex

-¡Entonces aun sientes algo por mí!-decía Elizabeth- ¿Por qué no me dejas hacer lo que se me da la gana?

-No Elizabeth, por mi hazlo con quien quieras, pero a mi hermano no lo metas, déjanos en paz

-¡No! ¡Yo amo a tu hermano!-ok eso nos dejó en shock a todos, incluido mi hermano- amo a tu hermano porque él es distinto conmigo, él me quiere tal y como soy, con él puedo ser la Elizabeth de antes, puedo ser sincera, no me limito en lo que digo, él me entiende, él sabe lo que me pasa con una sola mirada, con él puedo estar tranquila, en paz… me siento feliz, es todo lo contrario de ti…

-¿Entonces fui una experiencia amarga para ti?

-No Yaten… te quiero pero no igual, me he dado cuenta de que no fue amor lo que sentí por ti, o tal vez si lo fue pero después la forma en que me trataste me hizo recapacitar y darme cuenta de que debo valorarme…

-Eres una zorra Elizabeth

-¡Seré una zorra como tú dices! ¡Pero ahora he cambiado! ¡No soy como tú que te niegas a decir tus sentimientos! Que te niegas a ser sincero, siempre con la cara de enojado y de que todo te molesta, te niegas a aceptar que Mina es feliz con Ace, te niegas a entender que ya me perdiste, te niegas a ser sincero contigo mismo…

-Estás loca

Me di la vuelta siendo seguido por Lelouch, bajamos rápidamente para irnos a su auto y dirigirnos a su casa, vaya que me sentía mal y no sabía por qué… veo que Elizabeth ha encontrado otra razón de ser.

Lelouch POV

Comprendía porque Yaten había actuado asi, entendía sus razones, entendía porque se había molestado tanto, es normal digo yo pase por eso. Conduje a mi casa, no tardamos ni diez minutos en llegar cuando él ya se había bajado del auto para dejarse caer en uno de los jardines, se recostó mirando al cielo obscuro ya que era de noche, en otra ocasión le hubiera dicho que se veía tan gay haciendo ese berrinche pero ahora era diferente.

Entre a mi casa dirigiéndome a el mini bar que teníamos, busque una botella de vodka que sé que es la que le gusta, tome dos vasos llenándolos de hielo para después salir a hacerle compañía a mi amigo, note que estaba aún en la misma posición que antes, vi como limpiaba algunas lágrimas.

-Toma-le extendí un vaso con alcohol-

-No Lelouch, creo que debo cambiar

-¡Por favor Yaten, no exageres! ¡No por lo que ella te dijo vas a cambiar, vas a derrumbarte, ese no es el Yaten que yo conozco, deja de ser asi, deja que te dañe lo que la demás gente diga, ella lo dice porque aún está herida o porque ya noto tus defectos pero créeme que esos no son defectos, yo pienso que si a veces actúas precipitadamente pero hay otras ocasiones en que lo haces bien, yo no veo que te duela ver a Mina feliz cerca de Ace, te duele saber que después de que le rogaste una oportunidad ella te diera alas y no lo aceptara, obvio eso Elizabeth no lo sabe porque ella estaba cumpliendo con su misión de Light y tú no estabas enamorado de ella, por favor no puedes llegar a sentirte mal con lo que ella dijo si ni siquiera sentiste nada por ella, deja que se te resbale lo que dijo, sigue adelante y ya!

-¿Qué fácil es decirlo no? Porque no lo sigues adelante.

-Yo no me he sentido mal por lo que me diga Shirley, al contrario yo si le dije sus verdades

-¿Y lo de Kallen?

-¿De que sea sincera con lo de Shaoran? por dios Yaten, sé que Shaoran tiene mejor cuerpo que yo y no niego que me hizo sentir mal, el punto es que quiero ser mejor para ella, que vea que valgo la pena

-¿Ves? Es lo mismo

-No Yaten, yo intento valorarme a mí mismo pero también hacer que los demás me valoren, sé que fallo en algunas cosas pero aun asi intento superarme, ser cada día mejor, no por una chica si no por mí, no niego que lo que me dijo Kallen me doliera pero eso me da ánimos de ser mejor persona… inténtalo Yaten, olvídate de lo que ella te dijo y deja que sigan las cosas adelante

-¿Y mi hermano?

-Él ya está grande como para cuidarse por sí solo, si ambos se aman déjalos, sigue adelante total él fallara pero tú no, aunque te dolerá pero aun asi tu estarás ahí para escucharlo si es que él te busca…

-Sabes esto me lo dijo Mina una vez

-¿Y porque no sigues su consejo?

-Porque soy un idiota-tomo el vaso que le había extendido para beberlo de un solo trago- ¿en que soy malo?

-Soy tu amigo Yaten, yo no puedo decirte en que eres malo, bueno eres malo en ciencias sociales pero ese no es el punto, creo que cuando haces algo mal yo te lo digo, asi que solo puedo decir que eres humano y que puedes equivocarte…

-Puede ser…

-Deja que las cosas continúen como están, no te preocupes por si está mal en lo que dices, continua adelante y no trates de cambiar solo porque tu ex te lo dice… además jamás amaste a Elizabeth, eso no debería dolerte.

-Es verdad… jamás la ame…

Continuamos tirados en el pasto mirando al cielo, eso era lo malo de Yaten, que siempre se tomaba muy enserio lo que le decían, era obvio yo me sentiría mal pero creo que todos debemos comenzar a estar bien, a no darle tanta importancia a ciertas cosas o más bien a ciertas personas.

Yaten POV

Estaba recostado en mi cama mirando hacia el techo, la verdad no tenía ganas de salir a ningún lado, mi día libre se pasó conmigo dentro de mi casa, lo tenía libre gracias a mis profesores; no habían asistido a la prepa, mi padre por otro lado me decía que si me sentía bien, obvio yo le decía que tenía jaqueca asi que con eso me dejaba solo para continuar con mi martirio. Lelouch por otro lado me había contado lo que había visto con su hermano y Shirley, aunque su hermano negó que él tuviera una relación con ella Lelouch aún no se sentía satisfecho.

Podía escuchar cómo me había quedado solo en la casa, mis padres habían salido al centro comercial y mi hermano Taiki estaba fuera con Ruka.

Escuche el sonido del teléfono, me levante a contestar ya que de nuevo parecía yo recadera, siempre me tocaba contestar el teléfono.

-¿Si?

-¿Esta Taiki?-oh dios era Amy la que llamaba-

-Amm no, no está…

-¿Eres Yaten verdad?

-Sip ¿deseas dejarle un mensaje?

-Pues quería saber si iba a pasar por mí pero veo que no.

-¿Ya le marcaste a su celular?

-Ya lo hice y me dice que está apagado

-Pues…

-De nuevo lo volvió a hacer-escuche como cambiaba su tono de voz, al parecer la había vuelto a desilusionar-

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo Yaten, gracias –y con eso ultimo colgó-

Vaya que estar en los zapatos de mi hermano mayor era difícil, pero bueno cada quien se busca su cebollita para llorar.

Con eso ultimo me fui a dormir para al día siguiente levantarme temprano e irme a la prepa, aunque no tenía sueño iba a hacer el intento de lograr dormirme y dejar de pensar estupideces. No sé cuánto tiempo dure despierto ni mucho menos a qué hora me dormí, lo único que recuerdo es que desperté a la hora que mi padre se levantaba para prepararse para el trabajo y eso para mí era muy temprano… Me levante a tomar una ducha larga, la verdad necesitaba olvidarme de algunas cosas que en palabras de Lelouch era "martirizarme a mí mismo" si, lo sé tiene razón pero no sé qué pensar, mi mente solo da vueltas en la escenita que mi hermano hizo con Elizabeth.

Si me dijeran que con un golpe en la cabeza se me olvidaría eso tengan por seguro que lo haría para asi no torturarme tanto…

Después de unos minutos salí para ponerme algo que me hiciera resaltar de entre toda la manada de pelafustanes que querían opacar mi belleza, aunque para ser sinceros creo que no ando de buen humor para lucirme el día de hoy.

Me vestí sencillamente, ya saben ropa sexy, pantalón sexy, perfume irresistible y lo mejor ¡yo! Para después bajar a desayunar, ahí ya se encontraba mi padre.

-Uhmm está lloviendo, es un pésimo día

-Deben abrigarse bien-agrego mi madre- los salones son muy fríos y no los quiero resfriados

-Si ma-dije desanimado-

-¿Que tienes Yaten?-pregunto mi padre- Te he notado de malas, triste y sin ganas de hacer nada ¿Qué sucede? ¿Problemas con la novia? ¿Por qué si tienes novia verdad?

-Padre yo no tengo novia…

-¡Hijo mío no me digas que eres gay! Ese chico con quien te juntas mucho ¿cómo se llama?-comenzó a pensar- ¡Usui! Si ese ¿es tu novio?

-¡Padre!

-¿Qué?

-¿Kyouya porque dices eso?-agrego mi madre- ¿Ya no estas con Mina?

-No ma, terminamos desde hace mucho

-¿Mina?-preguntaba mi padre interesado- ¿Quién es Mina?

-La chica rubia del moño que vino la vez que Seiya iba a presentarnos a Serena

-Ni me menciones a esa última, bueno entonces ¿Mina? ¿Andabas con ella?

-Si padre

-¿Y porque terminaron'?

-Kyouya eso ya es asunto de tu hijo

-¿No me digas que le fuiste infiel?

-Padre…

-¡Kyouya!

-Bueno hijo, antes yo pensaba lo mismo, las mujeres son para gozarlas ya que son muy bellas pero… -mi padre no termino su discurso porque ya mi madre lo había golpeado- oye Nadeshiko no me hagas eso.

-Pues contrólate, debes darle consejos a tu hijo mas no mal aconsejarlo

-¡Pero yo no dije nada malo!

-¿No? Por favor Kyouya antes eras un desorden, te encantaba andar con cada chica que dios parecía que las sacabas de un cabaret, todas bien horribles además de que eran muy coquetas y…

-Oye Nadeshiko si lo dices por la chica esa que llego a decirme que aún me amaba cuando era tu novio créeme que no la recuerdo

-Aja si como no, no la recuerdas pero ese momento hasta rojo te pusiste

-Bueno eso no es el punto, el punto es que debes estar consciente de lo que haces, debes tomar buenas decisiones –decía tratando de cambiar el tema-

-Si padre

-¡Buenos días!-mi hermano Seiya entraba seguido de Taiki-

-Se abrigan bien para irse a la prepa-agrego de nuevo mi madre-

-Claro ma, no querrás que tu hijo sexy termine resfriado

-tks-me levante dejando mi plato en el lavabo-

-¿Yaten ya no quieres más hot cakes?-preguntaba mi madre-

-No, estoy asqueado

-¿Te sientes bien hijo?-me miro preocupada mi madre-

-Si madre, me siento bien es solo que a veces me asqueo con ciertas cosas o más bien ciertas personas

-¡Aun estas molesto conmigo!-Seiya se levantaba de su asiento- ¡joder Yaten deja esa actitud estúpida a un lado!

-Seiya deja de hablar de esa forma-reprocho mi madre-

-Es que este tonto que no deja de actuar como niño

-¡Haber Seiya!-me di la vuelta para encararlo- yo no fui el que se metió con tu ex, yo en ningún momento estuve a punto de tirármela en la habitación

-¡Yaten que es eso!-agrego mi madre-

-No admites que Elizabeth me quiere y a ti ya no

-Por favor Seiya madura, eso a mí ya no me importa simplemente no se ve bien, además ¿Quién te asegura que ella te quiere? ¿Light? Si mas no recuerdo es él el que la manipula…

-¡No Yaten madura tú! Por primera vez en la vida ¿podrías dejar de reprocharme las cosas que hago?

-Si no fueras tan estúpido

-¡Y si tu no fueras tan prepotente!

-¡Basta los dos!-mi padre se había levantado de la mesa mirándonos molesto-Yo no sé porque siempre están llevándose mal, son hermanos y ni lo parecen

-Él es adoptado-agrego Seiya-

-Más bien el adoptado pareces tú, jamás ha habido alguien más estúpido que tú en esta casa, hasta el pez es más inteligente que tu

-¡Eres un tonto!

-Si ajá Seiya, seré un tonto pero al menos soy realista con lo que sucede a mi alrededor, no pienso en que todo es color de rosa, en que la chica que amo me será fiel siempre, en que jamás me engañara, siempre pienso de la mejor forma, admito que estoy equivocado, pero sigo adelante mas no me dejo vencer y me encierro diciendo que todos son unos traidores…

-Tú jamás pasaras por una desilusión amorosa como la mía

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?-ambos nos habíamos acercado más, estábamos frente a frente, notaba como mi hermano comenzaba a molestarse más-

-Jamás sabrás que es eso ya que eres tu quien desilusiona a las chicas, eres tu quien siempre con tu maldito orgullo llegas a destrozarle el corazón a una chica, claro está el caso de Elizabteh

-Já no me digas ¿y tú? Tú no eres tan blanca palomita como para hablar de mis defectos ¿Kallen? ¿Te dice algo ese nombre? ¿Cómo la trataste? Si más no recuerdo te metiste con ella y después la dejaste por Serena ¿eso te hizo más sensible? ¿Más buena onda?

-¿Pero ahora esta con tu amigo no?

-¡No exageres Seiya!

-¡Yaten basta, Seiya igual tú!-ambos miramos a Taiki quien se había metido

-Taiki tu no digas nada ¿ok?

-Seiya es mejor que esto lo arreglen en otro lado…

-¿Como tu relación con Ruka?

-Y que engañas a Amy…-dije mirándolo-

-Ustedes no saben nada de lo que me sucede, todo el mundo siempre gira alrededor de ustedes ¿y yo? ¿A caso me han invitado a estar con ustedes de fiesta? Soy siempre yo el malo del cuento, siempre soy el aburrido al que jamás invitan a ningún lado

-Por favor Taiki no trates de hacerte el mártir

-Yaten basta-agregaba mi padre mientras se ponía entre los tres-

-¿Mártir? Ustedes que saben de eso…

-¡Basta los tres!-termino de decir mi madre- ¿Porque siempre se están peleando? ¿No pueden llevarse bien?

-Yo ya no quiero estar en el mismo lugar que ellos-termine por decir-

-¿Yaten estás loco?-agregó mi madre-

-No, ya estoy harto de tener que ver cosas que no debo, me molesta convivir con ellos

-¿Y a dónde iras? –Agregaba Seiya- ni dinero tienes para alquilar un depa ¡ya se! ¿Porque no te vas con tu amiguito?

-Eso a ti te viene valiendo Seiya…

-Si como siempre

-¡Ya basta!-dijo mi padre levantando más la voz- los tres están castigados

-Da igual y por otro lado –mire a Seiya- Olvídalo Seiya, por mi has lo que quieras con Elizabeth ambos dejaron de importarme desde que los encontré

Me di la vuelta saliendo rápidamente, no quería continuar con el mismo problema aunque lamentablemente tenía que regresar ya que las llaves del auto se habían quedado en el llavero de la cocina y yo no podía tomar la motocicleta por lo mismo de que llovía. Regrese resignado a la cocina, mi padre me miro molesto.

-¿Me podrían dar las llaves del auto?

-No porque nosotros nos lo llevaremos-agrego Seiya-

-Prefiero caminar-dije dándome la vuelta-

-Yaten-agrego mi padre para alcanzarme en la entrada de la casa-

-¿Que sucede padre?

-¿Porque siempre deben estar peleando?

-No sabes ni la mitad de mi historia y ¿quieres que no pelee con él?

-Si jamás te acercas a mi ¿cómo lo hare?

-Jamás has intentado acercarte a mí, siempre he sido la oveja negra de la familia, siempre te he hecho enojar, siempre me estas regañando, siempre soy yo el que hace las cosas mal, lo sé no soy perfecto lo admito pero ¿podrían dejar de hacerme sentir el malo de la familia?-se quedó en silencio mirándome, al parecer estaba analizando la situación-

-Llévate mi auto

¿A caso mi padre me estaba premiando? ¿Por dios traer su BMW blanco? No esto debe ser una trampa, simplemente no pueden ser las cosas asi…

-Me gustaría que me tuvieras en cuenta Yaten, sé que soy muy estricto con ustedes pero a veces me agradaría que dejaran de verme asi y me tuvieran confianza, los tres son hombres y pienso que si su madre no les puede entender como tal, tal vez yo si pueda… sé que pueden estar pasando por momentos difíciles, yo no sabía que Seiya anda con tu ex… yo la verdad…

-Olvídalo padre, me exalte pero me es difícil convivir con él…

-Es tu hermano Yaten

-Lo sé-mire mi reloj- debo irme padre se me hace tarde

-¿Te llevaras mi auto?

-No, mejor camino además ¿cómo te iras?

-Que eso no importe, llévatelo o si no llegaras tarde a la prepa

Mi padre me extendió las llaves del auto, neta podía tragarme mi orgullo y aceptarlas, la verdad ese auto me fascinaba ¡sii con eso eliminaría a Shaoran de mi camino!

-¿No las tomaras?-extendí mi mano para tomarlas-

-Gracias-

Me di la vuelta para salir rápidamente y no mojarme, obvio antes tome mis libros y mi chamarra Ferrari que tanto me agradaba, subí al auto rápidamente ¡Fuck! Como me encanta este auto, sus asientos de piel, los vidrios polarizados awww me vería tan sexy, ¿Por qué mi padre tiene un auto asi? Metí la llave para asi encenderlo y escuchar como sonaba, que ni ruido hace pero me encanta ese auto. Conduje hacia la prepa escuchando música, iba ya de lo más tranquilo, al menos el coraje con mi hermano lo había olvidado.

* * *

_Y bien? aun falta mucho por descubrir, les dejare otro capitulo mas_


	31. La verdad…

_Capitulo extra, un poco largo, un poco dramático disfrútenlo ;)_

* * *

Capítulo 29

La verdad…

Yaten POV

Llegue minutos más tarde a la prepa, la lluvia había cesado pero no por eso pareciera que ya no volvería a llover, desde el auto vi como Lelouch estaba recargado en su auto, tal vez esperando a alguien conocido, note como la mayoría de los alumnos se acercaban a donde yo llegaba a estacionarme, al menos atraje la atención. Baje para ser recibido por un wow

-¿Qué onda Yaten?-agrego Lelouch riendo- ¿ya regresaste a ser el popular de la prepa?

-Era cuestión de tiempo, Shaoran no se pone a mi altura

-Vaya quien diría que Yaten vendría en ese auto-agrego Utau mientras llegaba a mi lado- que sexy se ve joven

-Ah es capricho de mi padre

-¡¿Tu padre?!

-¿Si?

-Vaya Yaten, me es raro escuchar eso

-Ya pues, creo que debo aprovechar el buen humor de mi padre-tome de la cintura a Utau para irnos al salón, todos me miraron sorprendidos-

-Yaten van a pensar que somos algo…

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-No pero…

-Si con eso pondré celosas a todas que valga la pena, que vean que estoy con la chica más linda

Los tres caminamos hacia nuestro salón, obvio Lelouch se fue al de él. Pasaron las horas y yo aún me sentía algo incómodo por mi terrible pelea con mi hermano, la verdad estaba pensando seriamente en irme de la casa, tal vez rentar un departamento lo malo era que no tenía dinero para hacerlo. Horas más tarde salí del salón para irme a la cafetería, mi estómago pedía algo bueno de comer aunque sería imposible ya que siempre era el mismo menú de todos los días. Me encontré con Lelouch que leía un libro, nunca cambia ese tipo.

-¿Porque estas de malas?-decía sin mirarme-

-¿Lees la mente?

-No precisamente- este tipo me sorprendía, la verdad podía saber que era lo que me sucedía sin siquiera que yo le dijera, vaya que era sorprendente-

-No tengo nada…-tome asiento a un lado de él, minutos más tarde bajo su libro para mirarme-

-Si por cada vez que me dijeras: "no tengo nada" me dieran una moneda ya sería millonario

-Tampoco exageres

-Ok, si no quieres decirlo entiendo-agradecí en silencio que no obligara a decirle nada, vi como retomaba su lectura para asi dejarme comer en silencio, minutos después se nos unía Usui-

-¡Qué onda!

-hi-decía mientras Lelouch solo movía la cabeza en afirmación-

-Yaten ¿es cierto que participaras el próximo fin de semana en una carrera?

-Sip, lo que no sabía era que es el próximo fin

-Bueno, escuche eso gracias al equipo de futbol soccer

-¿Volviste a entrar?

-Sí, de hecho me volvieron a hacer capitán

-¿Por qué renunciaste?-pregunte-

-Estupidez mía, pero ya recapacite y veo que lo mejor es seguir en lo que a mí me gusta

-¿Cuándo regresaste?-pregunto Lelouch-

-Hoy mismo, vengo de allá

-¿Y no se molestaran por lo que hiciste?

-¿Quién?-agrego triunfante-

-¡Takumi Usui!-ahora si ardería Troya, Misaki acababa de llegar molesta con una hoja en mano- ¿Qué demonios es esto? Porque acabas de regresar al equipo, esto debe ser una farsa? Dime que esta información no es correcta…-levanto la hoja para mostrársela a Usui-

-Misaki es verdad

-No, tú no puedes, tú me prometiste que jamás volverías a ese equipo, me dijiste que yo era lo más importante y…

-¡Basta! Eres lo más importante para mí pero no tolero que intentes manejar mi vida, ya fue suficiente con que siempre cumpliera tus caprichos y ni asi te tengo contenta, por favor Misaki somos pareja nuestro deber es entendernos mas no actuar posesivamente

-¡Tú qué sabes de eso! ¡Sabes bien que te amo pero no tolero que hagas eso! No quiero que actúes como tus amigos para que después me seas infiel.

-Misaki quítate esa idea de la cabeza ¡jamás te seré infiel!

-¡No me consta!

-¿Podríamos dejar esta discusión?

-¡Y también la relación!-Misaki miro con lágrimas en los ojos a Usui, él solo la miro sorprendido para que minutos después ella se diera la vuelta dejándolo solo-

-¡Maldición!

-Eso fue fuerte-agrego Ikuto quien se hacía notar en ese momento- ¿Por qué no vas detrás de ella?

-¿Y ser siempre yo el que pida perdón? Ya no, ya su tonto termino…

Nos quedamos en silencio mirando hacia la nada, minutos más tarde entraba Taiki seguido de Ruka, ambos tomaron asiento en un lugar apartado de nosotros, al parecer se ocultaban de algo.

Silencio era el que había entre nosotros, nadie se atrevía a decir algo ya que podría ser lo último que dijéramos. Termine mis alimentos, aun me quedaba una hora libre ya que los profesores estaban pasando calificaciones finales, observe como mi hermano se acercaba lentamente besar a Ruka, vaya que eso también me sorprendía y por lo que veo a todos… silencio, puro silencio había hasta que…

-¡Taiki!- sí, Amy Mizuno llegaba y encontraba a mi hermano besándose con Ruka-¿este es tu desayuno tan urgente que tenías?

-Amy tranquilízate…

-¡NO! ¡Ya estuvo bien que me quieras seguir viendo la cara de tonta! Ya basta de que juegues conmigo ¿Por qué si no querías seguir la relación no me lo dijiste en vez de estar jugando conmigo?

-Amy yo…

-¡Nada! Jamás pensé que me engañaras con ella ¿y asi dices que aún me quieres?

-¡Amy no exageres las cosas!

-¿Que no exagere? ¡Eres mi novio y estas besándote con otra que no soy yo!

-¡No tiene por qué besarte!-agrego Ruka-

-Tú cállate zorra

-¡No me calles!-Ruka se levantaba para ponerse frente a Amy- no tienes derecho

-¡Claro que lo tengo! Él es mi novio

-Ya no mas Amy-agrego mi hermano algo incómodo-

-¿Qué? ¡Taiki no bromees con eso!-mi hermano la tomo de las manos para intentar tranquilizarla o al menos eso quería hacer-

-Ruka está embarazada-todos veíamos en silencio lo que sucedía, era sorprendente, no esperen esa no es la palabra la verdad no se cual sea pero esto me dejaba sin habla-

-¿Qué?-Amy reacciono después de dos minutos- creo que escuche mal, dijiste ¿Qué Ruka está embarazada? ¿Verdad que mi subconsciente me está jugando una broma?

-No Amy, esa es la verdad ella está embarazada… ese hijo es mío…

Amy miro a mi hermano por última vez para salir de la cafetería, vaya que era difícil pensarlo de mi hermano, lo creía más inteligente…

-¿Quién se murió?-decía Akito mientras ingresaba a la cafetería sonriendo, él no había presenciado nada de la pelea de Amy con Taiki-

-Nadie Akito-agrego Lelouch- ya te hacía en casa

-¿Si? ¿Y cómo me voy a ir? Mi auto se lo llevo mi hermana…

-¿Qué? ¿Euphemia conduciendo?

-Pues dijo que iría de compras con sus amigas

-Oye pero ella…

-Préstame tu auto

-No, yo debo ir a la prepa Kronos por algunas cosas.

-Uyy entonces mi padre también te heredara la prepa

-No seas estúpido, debo pasar por unas cosas para un trabajo de mi padre, además debo comenzar a mandar mi solicitud para salir del país

-Uy si tu padre, ¿ahora si lo es?-decía con un tono molesto-

-Desde que él nos aceptó yo debo aceptarlo también

-Ajá si, entonces ¿me prestas tu auto? –decía mientras sonreía e intentaba cambia la conversación- Anda que quiero llevar a Reila a comer

-¿Quién es Reila?

-Hay Lelouch-dijo mirándolo feo- ándale que no quiero llevarla caminando

-¿Y yo como llego a la prepa Kronos?

-Pide un taxi

-Pero…

-Yo te llevo a la prepa Kronos-agregue- quisiera conocerla por dentro

-Toma-vi como Lelouch extendía sus llaves para entregárselas a su hermano- lo cuidas, cualquier mísero rayón te corto las pe..

-Ya ya, entendí

-Estas advertido

Minutos más tarde desaparecía su hermano para dejarnos solos, Usui aún permanecía en silencio

-¿En serio me llevaras?-preguntó Lelouch-

-Claro ¿Por qué no?

-Vas a ver a la rubia

-¿Y? no me afecta

-Yo creo que si

-Mejor dime ¿ya perdonaste a tu hermano?

-No tengo nada que perdonarle…

-¿Por qué no? Si mas no recuerdo estaba con Shirley en circunstancias algo sospechosas…

-Yaten, mi hermano hablo conmigo después, ellos no tuvieron nada que ver, solo se encontraron en la misma fiesta y pues intentaron seguirla en mi casa… no te creas, ella no duro ni diez minutos en mi casa después de lo que le dije…

-Entonces ¿no pasó nada entre ellos?

-No, mi hermano dice que la ve muy inmadura hasta ahora no entiende cómo es que me enamore de ella

-¿Y tú que le dijiste?

-Que fue idiotez mía… ya no quiero ni hablar de ella, ni verla ni nada….

-Haces bien…

-Te veo al rato

Se levantó dejándome solo con Usui, aun no podía creer todo lo que había vivido en tan solo unos minutos ¿Qué diría mi padre ahora que supiera lo de Taiki? Obvio pondría el grito en el cielo pero ¿Qué pasaría? Luego lo de Lelouch wow simplemente sorprendente.

Regrese a mi salón para encontrarme con Shaoran quien estaba solo, la verdad me era raro ya que siempre estaba con su primo…

-¿Qué onda tú?

-Ah hola Yaten…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te diste por vencido?

-¿De qué?-decía sin importancia-

-¿Pues de la guerra que tenemos?

-Me olvidare de eso-el chico seguía sin mirarme-

-¿Que paso?

-Nada… no ha pasado nada…-observe como suspiraba melancólicamente, era raro pero ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

A los minutos ya habían llegado los demás alumnos, entre ellos llegaba el profesor de Lectura y redacción junto con Sakura, ambos reían plácidamente… ahora entiendo ese es el problema.

Tomamos clase alrededor de dos horas, se notaba como Shaoran no tomaba ninguna nota, al contrario se dedicaba a aniquilar con la mirada al profesor que siempre le sonreía a Sakura y ella hacia lo mismo con él.

Al término de la clase salió Sakura junto con el profesor, Shaoran soltó una fuerte maldición donde todos lo miramos pero yo fui el único en acercársele, bueno también Suzaku pero al menos él ya sabía del tema.

-¿Porque todas se enamoran de los profesores? ¿Qué tienen ellos que nosotros no tengamos? Maldita la hora en que llego ese estúpido profesor y para terminar de joder el caso el estúpido de Yue no la deja en paz….

-¿Sakura aún no habla contigo?-pregunte, sabía que algo pasaba con esa castaña y peor aún sabía que Shaoran no haría nada-

-No, no la entiendo dice que me quiere pero no me hace caso

-Deberías hablar bien con ella

-Ya lo intente pero no me deja

-Pues aunque no te deje-agregue- si quieres que la relación siga debes hablar con ella

-No sé… odio mi vida-agito su cabello desesperado-

-Si continuas pensando asi se te hará pesada –agrego Lelouch quien nos miraba desde la entrada- Habla con ella, no creo que no entienda

-Lo intentare…

-¿Yaten nos vamos?-me miró fijamente-

-eh? ¿Si iremos?

-Claro, te dije que teníamos que ir

-¿A dónde van?-pregunto Shaoran.-

-A la Kronos, debo ir por unos papeles.

-¿Y vas a ir Yaten?-preguntaron sorprendidos-

-Claro ¿Porque no…?

-Suerte-Suzaku y Shaoran salieron dejándonos solos-

-¿Porque me dicen eso?

-Bueno Yaten, sabemos que aun te duele ver a Mina y…

-¡Que no me duele!

-Ya pues entonces vámonos

Salimos del salón para irnos al estacionamiento, ya la mayoría comenzaba a irse, aun el día estaba muy feo, había momentos en que seguía lloviendo, vi como Usui se subía a su motocicleta para irse, después vi como Ikuto hacia lo mismo solo que acompañaba a Amu…

Subimos a mi auto para dirigirnos a la prepa, íbamos escuchando música pop ya saben algo en ingles digno de mis oídos…

-Me estresa ir a esa prepa

-¿Porque?

-Son muy exagerados, la otra vez fui con mi hermano a dar una vuelta a las instalaciones y ya sabes no falto que encontrara a Eri y comenzáramos a pelear

-¿Aun insiste en que te ama?

-Eso es lo que dice… yo no le creo…

-¿Y Kallen?

-¿Ella que?

-¿Aun no la perdonas?-dije mientras miraba el camino que tenía por delante-

-No tengo nada que perdonarle aunque si quisiera estar relajado… quiero que ella me quiera tal y como soy

-Eso está bien

-¿Y tú y Utau?

-Nada, aun somos amigos, no quiero correr aun en las relaciones…

-Te entiendo… ya me vas a decir porque estabas enojado en la mañana-vaya que cambiar el tema para él era algo que se le daba naturalmente-

-Discutí con Seiya, ya sabes lo mismo de siempre…

-Ya déjalos, si ellos quieren ser felices pues muy su felicidad

-Quiero irme de mi casa-dije mientras daba vuelta para entrar a donde estaba la prepa-

- ¿Y a dónde iras?-sentí como su mirada se posaba en mí, vaya que le sorprendió eso-

-No sé, pienso alquilar un departamento

-¿Y tus padres te dejaran? Digo ¿te darán para pagarlo?

-Deberían aceptarlo si es que no quieren verme peleando con Seiya

-Pues no creo que acepten dime ¿Por qué traes el auto de tu padre?

-¡¿Esta genial no lo crees?! –dije alegre- Amo este auto y que me lo haya prestado el día de hoy ¡me encanta!

-ah sí ¿Yaten….?

-No se wey-sabía que él estaba interesado con lo de mi decisión de irme de mi casa- pienso hablar con mi padre seriamente, pienso trabajar para pagarme un departamento, ya no soporto a mi hermano y sus estupideces, dios si pudiera darme un golpe en la cabeza y dejar de pensar en él, en lo que me paso y en lo que vi creo que sería genial, asi me ahorraría muchos martirios

-Estás loco wey

-¿Y tú no piensas salirte de tu casa?

-Pues no sé, estaba pensando lo mismo que tu pero ahora con lo del trabajo de mi padre y los nuevos cargos que tengo pues me sería difícil tener un departamento para mí solo, ya sabes asearlo y todo eso

-Tienes razón…

-Mira ya llegamos-decía mi amigo-

Me estacione cerca de la entrada de la prepa, al parecer algunos ya habían salido de sus clases asi que como era de pensarse rápido fuimos observados por todos.

-No te alejes de mi Yaten, estos son pirañas, en cuanto ven carne nueva fresca y de la mejor te comen vivo…

-¿Tanto asi?-dije algo asustado-

-Relax tu solo sígueme, recuerda que aquí mando yo

Lo seguí por toda la preparatoria, era muy grande de echo era más grande que la prepa Ichihara, debía ser asi porque también era parte de la universidad asi que por eso la magnitud de la prepa-uni. Nos habíamos encontrado con varios que conocíamos, entre ellos Mikuo, Tadase la nena, Subaru que venía de la mano de la chica que habíamos conocido en Cancún, al parecer eran novios era genial ya que se veían bien juntos. Llegamos a donde al parecer era la biblioteca, entramos siendo recibidos por el olor a libro, vaya que era interesante ese lugar, tan silencioso… creo que yo jamás me he interesado en una biblioteca…

-¿Que hacemos aquí?

-Shh no hables tan alto, vengo a ver si encuentro lo que busco…

-Ni que fuera centro comercial

-Shhh-observe como miraba a los alrededores pero sin encontrar lo que quería- no está, vayamos entonces al despacho

Salimos de la biblioteca para encontrarnos con la última persona que en mi caso no quería ver, Mina… si aquella rubia que me rompió el corazón, bueno no es que aun sienta dolor con lo que me hizo simplemente no deseaba verla.

-¿Yaten?-dijo sorprendida, de repente me sonrió- ¡que gusto verte!-se acercó a abrazarme, Lelouch y yo estábamos sorprendidos con la cara de what de la impresión, ¿Por qué hacía esto?-

Duramos asi alrededor de unos minutos ¿Qué hacía? Decirle ¿yo también me alegro de verte? Obvio no correspondí ese abrazo pero el impacto de sentir lo que antes sentía con ella no me dejaba carburar bien mi cerebro.

Shaoran POV

Estaba en el estacionamiento de la preparatoria, esperaba ver a Sakura para así poder hablar con ella, la verdad necesitaba hacerlo ya que no entendía su comportamiento y mucho menos entendía si aún éramos novios.

Vi como salía Usui junto con Kamui, ambos me miraron para terminar acercándose a mí, en silencio nos quedamos mirando a la nada…

Los demás alumnos salían felices de que por fin las clases terminaban por ese día, varios de nuestros amigos pasaban derecho despidiéndose, observamos como Ikuto pasaba molesto, al parecer de nuevo tenía problemas…

-¿Estas esperando a Sakura?-pregunto después de unos minutos Usui-

-Si

-Tiene como dos horas que se fue, Shaoran

-¡¿Qué?!-dije impresionado-

-Sí, yo la vi que salía de aquí

-¿Salía sola?

-No… no salía sola

-Por favor dime que se iba con Tomoyo- el chico me miro por unos momentos, su silencio lo dijo todo- ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Desde cuándo no hablas con ella?

-Desde que conoció al estúpido profesor ese y al estúpido alumno llamado Yue

-Pues ella se fue con Yue, créeme que deberías intentar hablar con ella antes de que te suceda lo que a Seiya

-Es lo que intento pero no puedo acercarme a ella, siempre tiene cosas que hacer, su hermano por ejemplo aun esta con problemas y si me ve

-Touya está en entrenamiento, saldrá hasta tarde-agrego Kamui- al parecer citaron a todos los capitanes de los equipos ¿Por qué no vas ahora?

-Es que…

-Ya te di un tip-termino Kamui dejándonos solo-

-Hazlo Shaoran, que no te pase lo que a Seiya ni mucho menos lo que a mí

-¿Por qué cambiaste con nosotros Usui?

-Pensé que el amor que le tenía a Misaki era mucho pero veo que no es asi, ella simplemente nunca le pareció lo que hacía por ella

-O sea que todo lo que hiciste ¿fue por ella?

-Sí, me aleje de ustedes porque ella pensaba que eran mala influencia para mí, que si continuaba con su amistad yo podría serle infiel y pues más cosas que no deseo recordar, ella quería tenerme solo para ella y asi fue pero en el caso contrario ella siempre estaba ocupada… ahora terminamos pero yo aún deseo rescatar la relación

-¿Y cómo le harás? Si ella te termino no creo que te quiera ver cercas

-Entones jamás le importe…

Termine de hablar con él para después abordar mi motocicleta e irme a mi casa. Las palabras de Kamui estaban aún en mi mente lo que me hizo actuar e ir a casa de Sakura, no estaba muy lejos asi que llegue rápidamente… lamentablemente lo que vi no me dejo muy satisfecho… Sakura despedía desde la entrada de su casa a Yue el chico que jamás la deja sola. Me limite a mirarla de lejos, me limite a solo mirar sin decir nada, sin querer sentir nada lamentablemente eso último fue difícil… él la besaba… la besaba cerca de los labios abrazándola posesivamente ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! Me quede paralizado mirando como ella no oponía resistencia mientras él se deleitaba con abrazar su cuerpo… jamás pensé sentir esto. A los pocos minutos ambos se separaron, baje de mi motocicleta para dirigirme a donde estaba ella con él, obvio intentaba parecer lo más calmado posible aunque por dentro estaba que explotaría la tercera guerra mundial.

-¡Hola Sakura!-dije aparentando felicidad una vez que estuve cerca de ella y de él-

-Shaoran ¡hola! Mira Yue él es mi novio-bueno al menos dijo que soy su novio, inmediatamente mire al tarado ese casi casi diciéndole con la mirada "ya viste, soy su novio", obvio el chico solo me miro molesto-

-Ah eres el novio de esta linda señorita…. Por ahora… creo que mejor me retiro

¿Qué demonios fue eso? Intento intimidarme diciendo "por ahora". Observe como se despedía de Sakura para asi marcharse por completo. Después de verlo como abordaba su auto Sakura se dignó a hablar.

-Shaoran ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues vine a verte… ¿no puedo?

-Claro que puedes, es solo que me es raro pero…

-¿Porque te has alejado de mí?-pregunte sin rodeos, obvio ella me miro sorprendida- siento que yo ya no te importo, que solo soy tu novio pero en palabra y…

-Shaoran ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Sakura ¡por favor! Tú no me haces caso, siempre estas con ese tipo que parece más tu novio que yo, me acerco a ti y me ignoras…

-Shaoran he admitido que eres mi novio y…

-¿Debo sentirme alagado? O ¿cómo debo sentirme? La verdad no entiendo porque me dices eso sí sabemos que no solo con decir que soy tu novio ya me siento bien, donde queda estar cercas el uno del otro, abrazarse, no ignorarse ¿Dónde?

-Shaoran, Yue y yo solo somos amigos asi que no debes desconfiar de mí y…

-¡Pero de él sí! No tolero ver cómo te mira, no tolero que me hagas a un lado por él, que hagas como si no existiera además como puedes decir eso a sabiendas de cómo te trata.

-¿Nos estabas espiando?-decía indignada-

-¿Y que si lo hacía? Ahora resulta que ¿hice mal? Por favor ese tipo te beso y yo…

-¡Shaoran solo es mi amigo!-decía ya molesta-

-Pues espero tu amigo siempre te vea asi, aunque... Aunque a partir de este momento me has desilusionado… jamás pensé que me hicieras esto

-No hice nada malo

-Solo ignorarme y herir mi corazón…

-Shaoran yo…-observe como bajaba su mirada- lo lamento pero deberíamos darnos un tiempo

-Por mi quédate con tu tiempo, yo no puedo esperarte

-pPero pensé que me querías

-Y yo pensé lo mismo pero no se solucionan asi las cosas… se feliz y a mi olvídame

Me di la vuelta dejándola sola en la entrada, me dirigí a mi motocicleta para marcharme lo más rápido posible, me dolía lo que había pasado pero creo que es lo mejor, entre menos interactúe con ella menos sentiré dolor.

Touya POV

Estaba en los entrenamientos de futbol, sabía que era el último día donde ejercía mi poder como capitán ya que Usui había regresado a tomar su posición, para mí fue lo mejor, me molesta estar diciéndoles a los demás lo que deben hacer asi que prácticamente estaba feliz…

Bueno siendo sinceros algo me hacía falta… había notado que ya no tenía a la misma chica de siempre apoyándome… Nakuru, si aquella chica fastidiosa que siempre estaba buscándome, la verdad me molesta que siempre este de empalagosa buscándome, diciendo que me ama y otras estupideces pero ahora era diferente, me era difícil no verla, ok tal vez me digan que estoy enamorado pero no es asi, simplemente que si quieren apoyarme que sea para siempre mas no por lapsos.

Había terminado de entrenar para asi irme a las duchas, la mayoría estaba hablando de lo cansados que estaban yo solo me limite a darme una ducha rápida e irme de ahí, no toleraba estar mucho tiempo rodeado de gente y mucho menos ahora que la mayoría ha tomado caminos por separado.

Salí rápidamente aun con el cabello algo húmedo, esperaba no me hiciera daño ya que el día estaba horrible asi que lo mejor era irse rápido pero algo me dejo impresionado… ver como Nakuru estaba tomada de la mano de el idiota rubio ese que la había conquistado ¿Qué tiene ese que yo no? Vi como ella caminaba a un lado de él feliz de la vida, el tipo ni se sentía mal al contrario sonreía como idiota… poco a poco sentí unas inmensas ganas de correr hacia ellos y golpear al wey ese, arrebatarle a Nakuru y llevármela de ahí pero sabía que eso no estaba bien…

Solo observe como idiota la partida de ellos… dándome cuenta de que ella era feliz… pero yo podía hacerla más feliz solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Yaten POV

Estaba sentado en el despacho del padre de Lelouch, al parecer mi amiguísimo me trajo a aburrirme como ostra y verlo como firmaba papeles sin importancia.

-Oye ¿te parece si voy a dar una vuelta?-decía ya fastidiado a no aburrirme más-

-¿No te da miedo que te ataquen?-decía sin mirarme-

-¿Me mataran?-pregunte asustado-

-No lo creo-me miro- pero pueden violarte las chicas

-Uyy entonces deja voy corriendo

-No seas tonto, saben que eres un Ichihara ¿crees que les agradaras?

-Oye soy guapo y sexy no creo que me hagan el feo

-No, pero ten cuidado, no sé qué te vaya a suceder

-Si no te fijes, cuando nos vayamos me llamas…

Salí rápidamente de su oficina para asi irme a los jardines, vaya que era demasiado grande ese lugar, vi como pasaban chicas muy lindas aunque se veía que eran muy presumidas pero no por eso dejaban de guiñarme un ojo en aprobación.

Lo que había sentido con Mina fue raro más que nada su comportamiento… aún seguía sorprendido

Flash back

Sentir los brazos de esta chica aún era satisfactorio lamentablemente debía ponerle fin a esto…

-Mina ¿crees que podrías soltarme?-decía mientras ella obedecía rápidamente-

-Lo lamento ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Como podrás recordar Mina, mi padre es dueño de esto asi que vengo a arreglar algunos papeles –decía Lelouch, ambos nos quedamos callados observando a la rubia-

-Ya veo, que bueno que se ven caras de viejos amigos, miren que esto a veces es estresante

-¡Vaya Minako!-decía una tipa castaña que se veía muy mala onda- ¿Por qué no estas con el sexy de Ace? Ya sé ¿él ya se cansó de ti? Mira que alguien tan insignificante como tú no duraría mucho con Ace

-Sawa podrías dejarme en paz, Ace y yo no hemos terminado.

-Entonces porque abrazabas a este chico-se acercó más a mi tomando mi mentón- vaya que eres lindo, pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí? Nunca antes te había visto ¿eres nuevo? Porque si eres asi me encantaría que me conocieras

-Tsk porque no me dijiste que había chicas tan… buena onda Lelouch-dije esbozando una sonrisa-

-¿Lelouch?-la tipa miro inmediatamente a mi amigo y muy sonriente lo saludo- pero si es el hijo de nuestro director

-¿Podrías por favor dejar de actuar tan interesada? Me fastidia ese tipo de gente

-Pero…-la chica impresionada se limitó a quedarse callada-

-Y Minako lamentablemente por querer ser alguien más en esta prepa acabas de conocer a la gente mala onda, Yaten vámonos debo ir a terminar el trabajo

Seguí a mi amigo sin decir nada, la verdad acababa de darme cuenta de algo… a Mina no la toleraban en la prepa…

Fin de flash back

Caminaba por toda la prepa al parecer algunos alumnos ya habían abandonado las instalaciones, ya era tarde por lo que pronto oscurecería. Desidia tomar asiento en una de las baquitas que daban hacia el campo de entrenamiento, vaya que se notaba mucho la diferencia de clases…

-Hola-voltee a ver quién me hablaba para ver a Mina, al parecer había llorado mucho ya que tenía los ojos hinchados y muy rojos-

-¿te sucedió algo?-pregunte preocupado-

-No, nada malo, son tonterías pero bien dicen que lo que haces se te regresa

-Mina ¿de qué hablas?

-De nada, no te preocupes mejor dime ¿Qué haces aquí?-poco a poco se fue acercando a mí para tomar asiendo a mi lado-

-Nada, solo acompañando a Lelouch

-Últimamente lo veo por aquí, pero es difícil que me acerque a él

-Lelouch no es mala persona, Lelouch jamás te dejaría con la palabra en la boca

-Si… esos son los verdaderos amigos…

-¿Y tu novio?-interrumpía para cambiar la conversación rápidamente- Pensé que estarías con él

-Está en la biblioteca con sus amigos, aun no terminan un trabajo

-Ha ya veo ¿Y tú ya te vas?

-No, debo esperarlo asi que aun rondare por aquí

-ha ya…-escuche como continuaba llorando, sollozaba de vez en cuando intentando que no la descubriera-

-¿Que te sucede?

-Nada

-¡Minako! –desesperado la llame por su nombre completo-

-¡No me digas asi! Carajos el único que siempre me ha dicho Mina eres tú y ahora ¿me dices asi? Odio que me llamen por mi nombre completo…

-Mina ¿Qué sucede?-ignorando eso para que me dijera la verdad intente obligarla a decirlo-

-Fue una estupidez cambiarme de prepa, es una estupidez lo que hice y lo que hago… ya no soporto estar aquí, siempre soy la rechazada y…

-Ya…-la abrace, poco a poco sentí como temblaba de tristeza o mejor dicho de coraje- Mina… si no te sientes bien deberías intentar terminar la prepa donde estabas antes…

-No puedo, prácticamente ya tengo aquí mi puesto y seria desilusionar a Ace y…

-¿Y es él el que importa ahora? ¿A caso él te ha ayudado a que no te sientas como la rechazada? Por favor Mina no eras asi ¡¿qué demonios te paso?!

-Yaten es que yo…

-Ya Minako, no puedo creer que estés actuando asi ¿dónde carajos quedo la Mina de antes? ¿Tus amigas? ¿Ellas? Tú has cambiado y si como dices por algo todo esto lo estas pagando pero acaso ¿quieres seguir asi? Minako jamás pensé que continuaras con Ace después de lo que hizo, a mí no me perdonaste pero a él sí y dime ¿valió la pena?

-¡No! No la vale, no estoy bien, no me siento bien aquí, estoy aburrida de que todos me vean como la que solo esta con Ace por su dinero, siento algo por él pero…

-Pero no es igual que lo que sientes por mi…-ella me miro, sabía que había dado en el clavo pero debía terminar por alejarme de ella- suerte Mina, espero entiendas que estas tu primero…

Me levante dejándola sola, llame a Lelouch para decirle que ya nos fuéramos, obvio el tipo aun no terminaba pero me encontraría en unos minutos en el estacionamiento, me dirigí directamente a ese lugar encontrándome con lo peor…

-¿podrías quitar tu esperpento de cuerpo de mi auto?

-Vaya Yaten Kou tiene un BMW ¿Quién lo diría? Dime ¿asi llamas la atención de las chicas?

-Haber Ace, yo soy sexy de naturaleza asi que con o sin mi auto las chicas me buscan… lo contrario a ti ¿o no? Tu si debes sacar tu cartera para que vean que es más pesada que tu orgullo

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué demonios hacías con mi Mina?

-¿Tu Mina? –reí sarcásticamente- por dios, no sabía que Mina era un objeto

-Mira idiota, Minako es mía y solo mía asi que nadie me la quitara y eso va para ti ¿escuchaste?

-¿Y que si no hago caso?-me puse frente a él intentando intimidarlo-

-Tu auto puede terminar perdido

-¿Y?

-Yaten no jugaría de esa forma pero créeme que si me provocas me encuentras ¿entendiste?

-No te tengo miedo Ace… te conozco y bueno sé que no eres tan peligroso, mejor tu tenme miedo

-Yaten yo ya te advertí, ahora solo obedéceme, no me pongas a prueba, Mina es mía ¿ok?-vi cómo se quitaba de mi auto para marcharse pero algo lo detuvo-

-¿Sabes? No eres tan diferente a mi… ambos amamos a Mina y daríamos todo por ella… el único detalle es que ella me elegirá a mí y será mi esposa

-No me compares contigo, yo no hablo por hablar y por mí si te quieres casar con ella adelante, solo falta que ella acepte, aun no abre los ojos pero creo que pronto lo hará

-Yaten Minako ha cambiado, ella sabe que yo le convengo y por esa razón no me dejara…

-Que mal catalogada la tienes, la haces ver como una interesada…

-¿Y no las mujeres son felices teniéndolo todo? Minako lo tendrá todo a mi lado, jamás sufrirá por algo… la tendré muy bien….

-¿Solo por eso puedes retenerla? Eres tonto…

-Yaten, cuando Mina acepte ser mi esposa tú serás el invitado de honor, escucharas como ella me dice que me ama.

-Y ahí estaré, si ella es feliz entonces ahí estaré y si eso pasa seré el primero en aplaudir…

-Es un hecho

Y con eso me dejo… era impresionante saber que él estaba cien por ciento seguro de lo que sucedería, tal vez tenía razón... Minako si había cambiado

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto _


	32. Verdades…

_Nuevo capitulo, tanto tiempo u.u_

* * *

Capítulo 30

Verdades…

Seiya POV

Estaba en mi habitación intentando dormir, no deseaba encontrarme con mi hermano ya que como podrán recordar ambos no nos llevamos bien por ahora. A veces actúa muy inmaduramente y eso a mí me molesta, no me agrada que me digan lo que estoy haciendo mal, sé que es estúpido que yo esté muy cerca de Elizabeth, sé que es totalmente inmaduro de mi parte gritar que ella me ama… entiendo que ella podría estar jugando conmigo pero algo me dice que no es asi esta vez, Elizabeth… ella me encanta… me hace sentir bien, entiende mis problemas, me comprende… es agradable su compañía…

Eran ya las 12 pm obvio ya la mayoría dormía, y yo… yo simplemente no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama ¿Por qué me sucedía esto? A caso me sentía mal por lo que me había dicho Yaten obvio no puede ser asi.

Elizabeth me pregunto en la mañana si estaba bien, obvio no le iba a decir "si, discutí con mi hermano por ti ah y mi hermano Taiki se hizo el mártir diciendo que nadie le hacía caso" eso jamás lo diría… Tal vez Taiki tenía razón, jamás estaba con nosotros en los desmadres, siempre se hacía a un lado, siempre era el más tranquilo aunque para ser sinceros con lo del embarazo de Ruka me sorprendió… yo me entere por Zero que a su vez se enteró por Usui… Taiki aun no les diría nada a mis padres ya que debía hacerlo en un momento de calma y era obvio que ahora no lo había, la pelea de la mañana fue algo malo para ellos aunque fue más malo para mí ya que a mí no me prestaron el auto de mi padre ese que tanto me gusta…

La mañana había llegado para mi mala suerte ya que no había podido dormir bien y eso era tener mucho sueño todo el santo día. Baje rápidamente a desayunar encontrándome a mi padre con mis hermanos comiendo en silencio…

-Buenos días-dije-

-Buenos días-dijeron al unísono-

Intente comer lo suficientemente rápido como para salir de ahí lo antes posible y vaya que funciono, salí sin esperar a nadie para abordar el auto e irme a la prepa. Minutos más tarde ya estaba tomando mi primera clase rodeado de la mayoría de los alumnos, la clase la impartía el nuevo profesor Yukito, ese que parece del otro bando pero que a veces nos hace reír con sus tonterías.

Vaya que este día seria aburrido… solo espero termine rápido ya que tengo mucho sueño

Kamui POV

Estaba en la cafetería sentado bebiendo café, obvio estaba algo aburrido ya que todos los demás aún tenían clases y yo aquí… bebiendo café… Observe como Serena llegaba en compañía de un tipo rubio que intentaba hacerse pasar por el tipo más sexy puff por favor eso que se los deje a los Kou que son tan vanidosos pero bueno mejor me limito a mirar a otro lado…

-¡Kamui hola!

-Kallen que milagro…-dije alegre mientras sonreía-

-¿Porque estas tan solo?

-Los demás están en clases ¿y tú?

-Salí porque tenía que arreglar algunas cosas

-Ya veo…

-¿Quién es ese tipo que esta con Serena?

-Ni idea, jamás lo había visto, tal vez sea uno de los nuevos

-Pues es extraño porque yo tampoco lo había visto aunque debe ser de quinto semestre esos que casi no conviven con los demás

-Puede ser-vimos como Serena se levantaba dejando solo al tipo rubio- ¿Y cómo te va?

-¿Pues no sé a qué te refieres?

-¿Cómo te va con Lelouch?

-uhmm como decirlo…-observe como recostaba su cabeza en la mesita- Lelouch no me habla, aún no hemos topado palabra…

-¿Y tú lo quieres? ¿Es en verdad quererlo?

-Si lo dices por lo que paso con Seiya si… Lelouch es diferente, él me ha apoyado, siempre está ahí cuando lo necesito el único problema es que…

-¿Si?

-Hablamos la otra vez, le dije que yo lo quería y que lo que había dicho de Shaoran era mentira, obvio hablamos mucho de eso ese día y acepto que había actuado mal, eso me agrado ya que si hubiera sido Seiya jamás me hubiera perdonado pero…

-¿Hay un problema más grande?

-No es problema… o tal vez para mí si lo sea… él no tiene tiempo para una relación

-Es verdad, que ha estado muy metido con lo del trabajo de su padre

-Y lo entiendo pero yo no quiero que él me olvide asi de fácil, tal vez suene egoísta de mi parte pero quisiera que Lelouch este conmigo

-¿Y se lo has planteado?

-No, no quiero tener problemas con él a causa de eso-observe como hundía mas su cabeza entre sus brazos mientras recostaba su cabeza en la mesa.

-Yo creo que Lelouch te quiere pero igual y si es el tiempo, dale chance tal vez un día te sorprenda con que pueden estar juntos…

-Puede ser… ¿aún no ha dicho si entrara al equipo de futbol?

-No, tiene hasta el fin de semestre para decir su respuesta…

-¿Y tú que crees que diga?

-Yo creo que si aceptara, algo me dice que por eso está trabajando mucho

-Espero que si…

Nos quedamos en silencio observando como los demás alumnos entraban, vimos como entraba Ikuto seguido de Izumi, al parecer estaban discutiendo…

-¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Maldita sea Izumi! Entiende de una buena vez tú y yo terminamos ¿Qué parte no entiendes?

-¡No que parte tu no entiendes que yo aún pienso en ti!

-Eso es algo estúpido ¡por favor! ¡Izumi jamás nos llevamos bien! ¿Porque no regresas a tu vida?

-Ikuto no hagas esto más difícil

-¡Yo ya no te quiero!

Todos miramos a Izumi quien lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, vaya que jamás la había visto asi pero al parecer las cosas no podían estar peor ya que Amu llego en ese momento parándose en seco al mirar la escena…

-Yo no quiero continuar contigo… Izumi entiende que es mejor… para mí solo Amu existe

-¿Ikuto?-el aludido miro a la chica peli rosa sorprendido ya que él era el único que no noto su presencia-

-Amu…-la tomo de las manos- vámonos de aquí

Ambos salieron de la cafetería dejando sola a Izumi quien al notar mi presencia se dirigió a mí

-¿Ya estarás contento?

-¿Yo porque? A mí no me dejaron en ridículo

-¿Pero no querías que sufriera lo mismo que tu cuando te deje?

-Por algo pasan las cosas, a mí no vengas a meterme en tus problemas se feliz con alguien mas

-¿Ya no me quieres?

-Por favor Izumi, estas quedando mal ¿no dijiste que no había acción en nuestra relación? Entonces ¿porque venir a preguntarme si aún te amo? Por dios deja de ser tan inmadura

-Eres un tonto

Con eso último salió rápidamente dejándome solo con Kallen

-Vaya que fue extraño todo eso ¿no?

-Son tonterías…

-¿Pero eres novio de Lily o no?

-Já, no como crees, ella y yo somos amigos y solo eso

-Pero te agrada para algo más…

-Sí, pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá-en eso sentimos como el tipo rubio se acercaba a nosotros- ¿viene para acá?-le pregunte-

-Al parecer si, aunque no entiendo porque ¿tú le hablas?

-Obvio no

-Disculpe bella dama, desde lejos la he estado observando percatándome de que es muy bella-Kallen lo miro sorprendida y algo incomoda ya que el tipo la tomaba de la mano acercando su rostro al de ella- es tan linda

-¿Podrías alejarte de mi novia?-el tipo volteo a ver quién le hablaba-

-¿Lelouch?-Kallen se levantó rápidamente abrazando al oji violeta-¿Dónde estabas?

-En clases, ya sabes que no pueden sin mí

-Disculpe ¿eres novio de esta hermosa chica?

-Claro ¿Por qué?

-Está muy hermosa tu novia y…

-Claro que es mi novia-Lelouch se acercó más a nosotros, en su rostro se notaba la molestia de tratar con el rubio aquél-

-Bueno lo que pasa es que…-el rubio comenzó a tartamudear-

-¿Qué sucede?-Seiya llegaba a donde estábamos- ¿pasa algo malo?

-Nada Seiya, aquí este… ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Lelouch-

-Mi nombre es Haruka

-Pues aquí Haruka que le estaba coqueteando a Kallen

-Oye pero si tú eres el chico que estaba con Serena la otra vez

-Claro, Serena es mi novia

-¿Con todo y el premio que trae?-preguntaba sorprendido Seiya-

-Hay defectos en la vida…

-Que estúpido ¿y asi te atreves a hablarme?-agrego Kallen molesta-

-Disculpa si te hice sentir mal, tal vez estés asi porque esta galanura de chico o sea yo no está contigo

-¿¡Que!?-Kallen cerró sus puños intentando acercarse a él pero Lelouch la detuvo-

-¿Dijiste galanura?-agrego Seiya- por favor, si no eres más que un tipo sin chiste

-Eso no es lo que piensan las chicas…

-¿Las chicas?-comenzó a reír Seiya- oye creo que no sabes con quien estás hablando, para tu información yo tengo un club de fans

-Entonces ¿crees ganarme con un simple club?

-Estas equivocado, yo ya te gane, por favor… estás hablando con el más sexy de los Kou

-¿Haber qué?-todos volteamos a ver quién ingresaba en la plática o más bien pelea ya que teníamos una serie de espectadores mirándonos-

-¿Yaten?-agrego Lelouch-

-Alguien me invoco al decir el chico más sexy…

-Por favor Yaten

-Shh Seiya calla, sabes que yo soy mejor que ustedes… ¿Quién es ese?-agrego dirigiéndose a Haruka-

-Mi nombre es Haruka y puedo asegurarles que soy el mejor de todos ustedes, el más sexy, el más galán, el mejor –Seiya y Yaten comenzaron a carcajearse-

-Este tipo debe ser payaso porque me hace reír

-A mí me provoca no sé qué-agrego Yaten- es muy estúpido para creerse sexy

-Vaya ¿es una guerra por el amor de esta linda dama?

Un tipo rubio alto algo fornido se acercaba al lugar de reunión, Kallen al mirarlo se sonrojo toda ya que el tipo le extendió una rosa para después tomarla de la mano.

-Mi nombre es RenJinguji y para mí es un gusto conocerla

-Ho… hola-decía Kallen sonrojada, Lelouch solo se limitó a suspirar hondamente-

-Es desagradable ver como pelean por ver quién es más sexy, sabiendo que aún no me conocen-los tres chicos miraron al tipo ese-

-Y tu ¿te crees el mejor?-pregunto Seiya-

-No me creo… yo soy el mejor…-los cuatro se miraron inquisidora mente-

-¡En un tiro se ve todo!-agrego Kei quien llegaba con sus amigos-

-¡NO! Yo tengo una idea-decía Milly- esto será una competencia del chico más sexy y el que gane obtendrá una cita con la chica que ustedes deseen

-Oye Milly pero…

-Shh Kallen deja termino de decir las condiciones, ok deberán pasar por una serie de pruebas, las juezas serán Yo por ser la que organice esto, la siguiente será Nakuru, Tomoyo y… Lily

-¿Qué?-dijeron la mayoría de las chicas-

-Si hay un empate Utau nos ayudara ¿no es asi nena?

-Si tú lo dices Milly

-Entonces ¿chicos que opinan?

-Que esta batalla la tengo yo ganada-agrego Seiya-

-Eso si apruebas todas las categorías-agrego Yaten-

-Los destrozare…

-Por favor yo soy el mejor-termino de decir Ren- nos vemos luego

-Bien no pueden ser solo cuatro-decía Milly antes de que se fuera Ren-

-Por mi agrega a quien quieras, aun asi yo los venceré-con eso último se marchó el chico-

-Muy bien entonces mañana comenzaremos con la competencia, pondremos a todas las chicas para que comiencen a postular a los chicos más sexys y hot´s de la prepa

Milly salió con todas las chicas siguiéndola, al parecer hablaba muy en serio con lo de buscar al tipo más sexy, era obvio que yo no entraría en ese concurso… al menos no me gusta competir con lo que es naturalmente en mí.

Milly POV

Poner a concursar a los chicos era una idea genial ¿a quién no le agradaría verlos en traje de baño? ¿Cantando? O mejor aun mostrando sus habilidades en lo que mejor sepan hacer, creo que es momento donde nosotras como chicas podremos gritar como locas y mejor aún darnos un buen taco de ojo. La mayoría había comenzado a poner en papeles a los chicos más sexys, obvio solo sacaríamos 5 chicos…

Después de que todas ingresaran a los chicos en la tómbola mis amigas y yo comenzamos un conteo donde saldrían los participantes, obvio seria Seiya, Yaten, el tipo rubio con pinta de chica, Ren e Ikuto pero al ver que había tres participantes más que tenían muchos votos decidimos ingresarlos.

El día se haría muy pesado para mí ya que debía obtener el sí definitivo de los participantes, me preguntaran porque tuvimos que elegirlos pues bien, es mejor que nosotras elijamos a los que consideremos sexys que ellos mismos se postulen, se imaginan ver a los chicos más feos de la prepa diciendo que son sexys? Es como darle un golpe a dios…

-¡Vamos Utau dile a tu hermano que participe!

-No va a querer Milly, me va a mandar lejos

-No creo, dile que solo asi Amu le hará caso

-Mi hermano no es tan ingenuo como para creer eso

-Inténtalo

-Ok lo haré

Después de convencer a las chicas para que me ayudaran a conseguir lo que quería comencé a idear de que trataría el concurso o más bien cuáles serían las categorías, una de ellas sería el traje de baño, el traje formal, prueba de habilidades, canto, coqueteo y para finalizar una de baile. Teníamos que disfrutar de los chicos... Vaya que soy muy pervertida en ese aspecto.

El concurso se llevaría a cabo en mi casa, seria genial ya lo veía todo en mi mente y saldría de maravilla, solo espero que nos divirtamos todas.

Ace POV

Estaba en mi habitación descansando, había sido un día pesado y más al enterarme que mi padre me pedía seriedad en mi vida. Al parecer se había enterado que había terminado con Sena y eso no eran buenas noticias.

Flash Back

-Joven Ace su padre lo llama.

-¿Esta en el despacho?-le respondía al ama de llaves-

-Si

-En un momento voy- me levante de mi escritorio para dirigirme a donde se encontraba mi padre, esperaba no fuera nada grabe ya que no tenía tiempo para discutir-

-Pensé que tardarías en llegar

-No padre, dime ¿Qué sucede?

-Me puedes decir ¿porque terminaste con Sena Kashiwazaki?

-Padre eso ya tiene meses

-¿Y porque no me habías dicho nada? Yo pensé que aún eran novios y hasta boda estoy planeando

-¿Boda? No padre, yo no me casare con ella

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Porque yo ya tengo a la que será mi esposa?

-¿Y dime quién es?-decía animado- ¿es hija de un presidente? ¿de un multimillonario empresario? Ya se ¿la hija de Charles vi Britania?

-No padre

-¿Entonces?

-Es una chica de mi prepa y…

-Pero debe tener el suficiente capital para pagar esa preparatoria

-Es becada

-¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco? –se levantó de su asiento caminando hacia la ventana molesto-

-No padre, no estoy loco-lo seguí-

-Pues no estoy satisfecho con lo que me estás diciendo

-¿Porque no?

-Simplemente porque debemos continuar con nuestro legado, entre mayor unión con las personas de mayor capital tengamos mayor crecimiento tendremos en nuestra empresa y…

-Mina no te desilusionara…

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

-Dale una oportunidad de conocerla… yo la amo

-No lo sé Ace…

-Padre… hazme caso por esta vez…

-Necesito conocerla

-La traeré este fin de semana, no te preocupes-y con una última mirada me aleje del lugar-

Fin de flash back

Baje de mi habitación para dirigirme a la casa de Mina, debía hablar con ella ya que siempre en la prepa estábamos alejados.

Llegue minutos más tarde a su casa, ya era de noche por lo que las luces de toda la casa estaban encendidas. Me dirigí a la puerta tocando el timbre, tardaron en abrirme hasta que una figura alta de un chico abrió…

-¿Esta Mina?-pregunte- perdón mi descortesía, buenas noches ¿esta Mina?

-¿Quién la busca?-decía algo molesto el chico-

-¿Ace?

-¿Qué eres de mi hermana?-vaya este tipo sobreprotector sí que es muy curioso-

-Es mi novia-el chico inmediatamente cambio la expresión de su rostro a uno de molestia-

-Mi hermana jamás me menciono que tuviera un novio tan descortés

-Por si no recuerda dije: buenas noches

-¿Después de cuantos minutos reaccionaste?

-Podrías hablarle-vaya que terminaría con mi cordura-

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Por favor… podrías…

-¿Ace?-vaya hasta que se digna en aparecer esta niña-

-Mina ¿conoces a este tipo?-preguntaba el tipejo ese-

-Sí, es mi novio-mire burlonamente a su hermano-

-Como puede ser posible esto ¿Mina estas bien?

-Tamaki, Ace es mi novio asi que entiéndelo de una buena vez…

-tsk como digas-el tipo ingreso a su casa para dejarme solo con Mina-

-¿Te sientes bien?-notaba que había estado llorando, sus ojos rojos no mentían además de que estaban hinchados-

-Claro, es solo que dormía…

-Mina, vengo a decirte algo importante

-¿Que sucede Ace?-salió por completo de su casa nos quedamos cerca de la puerta recargados en la pared-

-Tenemos que reunirnos en mi casa este fin de semana…

-¿Pero no es cuando tendrás la competencia en motocicleta?

-Pero eso será en la noche, además mis padres quieren conocerte y eso será en la tarde, después saldremos diciendo que iremos a casa de Gakupo sin que ellos se enteren de la competencia.

-No lo sé Ace, la verdad ni a la competencia quiero ir

-¿Por qué no?-dije algo molesto-

-No quiero encontrarme con mis antiguos compañeros y…

-Más bien con Yaten ¿o no?

-Ace no comiences, Yaten no tiene nada que ver con eso

-¿No?- entonces ¿Por qué estaba contigo aquella vez que fue a la prepa?

-Solo hablábamos y…

-¿Lo extrañas no es asi?-la tome de los brazos- ¿porque insistes en torturarte de esa forma? ¿Qué no me amas?

-¡Si te amo! Entiéndelo, Yaten no significa nada para mi es solo que…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Te hizo recordar viejos momentos? ¿Lo besaste? O ¿tuviste algo más con él?-su mano se estampo en mi mejilla, la verdad no sentía dolor solo mi orgullo de saber que aun Mina sentía algo por Yaten.-

-¡No digas eso! No sabes de lo que estás hablando, yo te amo a ti

-¡Tanto que no puedes dejar de pensar en él, por eso lloras!

-¡Yaten no es nada!

-Gracias Minako… gracias por decirlo frente a Ace-volteamos los dos para encontrarnos con Yaten quien venía de su auto, vaya si lo hubiera planeado jamás hubiese salido tan perfecto como ahora-

-No Yaten no es lo que crees es solo que…

-Venía a ver como seguías, me sorprendió tu actitud del otro día y pues me tenías preocupado pero creo que fue un error venir a verte, fue una estupidez-sonrió- vaya, ¿Por qué no dejas de importarme? Los dejo solos-vimos como Yaten subía a su auto para marcharse-

-¡Yaten espera!-la tome de la mano impidiendo su partida-

-¿A dónde vas?

-Necesito explicarle a Yaten que…

-¡Nada! –Apreté más su muñeca- ¡Tu no le vas a explicar nada, debes entender de una buena vez a respetarme, soy tu novio y como tal mínimo merezco respeto, si no deseas estar conmigo dilo de una buena vez y asi dejamos esta farsa!

-No es ninguna farsa, yo…

-¿Tu qué? ¿Amas a Yaten? ¡De una buena vez te hare entender que yo te convengo más! Metete en la cabeza que yo soy tu futuro y tu presente asi que deja de jugar, eres mi novia y muy pronto mi esposa

-¿Qué?-me miro sorprendida- Ace yo…-la tome de la muñeca con fuerza, me acerque a ella intimidándola, sentía como sus respiración se agitaba, como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-

-¡Tu nada! Esto lo vengo planeando desde hace mucho tiempo asi que vete haciendo a la idea de que vas a ser mi esposa y eso nadie ni siquiera mis padres lo van a impedir

Ambos nos quedamos mirando por unos minutos, ella no se atrevía a pronunciar nada… sus ojos derramaban lágrimas y yo… yo solo me limitaba a mirarla, no había nada más que decir, ya que todo estaba dicho.

Sakura POV

Estaba en mi habitación mirando por la ventana, la noche estaba muy silenciosa al igual que yo, desde que llegue mi padre noto que algo me sucedía pero obvio no me obligo a que yo sé lo dijera, mi hermano Touya estaba igual, al parecer ha tenido problemas con algunos de los chicos en la prepa, no me sorprende ya que en él es normal aunque ahora parece afectarle más que de costumbre.

Que puedo decir, solo que mi situación con Shaoran se fue a los extremos, jamás pensé que terminaríamos la relación de esta forma… soy una tonta, no puedo dejar de pensar en Yue, es un chico muy cariñoso y eso hizo que me ganara, aunque como dice mi amiga Tomoyo he de estar confundida.

Amo a Shaoran lo malo es que Yue llego en el momento donde mi amor por Shaoran no es cien por ciento preciso ¿Qué fue lo que me hizo cambiar? Bien, Shaoran no es la persona más detallista de todas, me dice cosas bonitas de vez en cuando, me besa cuando nadie nos ve ya que según él le da pena, ok lo admito a mí me sucede lo mismo pero es que… jamás he tenido novio, todo esto para mi es nuevo tanto que aún no puedo dejar de sonrojarme cada vez que me ve o me besa… Con Yue es diferente, siempre que me ve me sonríe, me manda mensajes tiernos, me llama para saber si llegue bien, siempre está preocupándose por mí y eso me agrada…

Tal vez si sea confusión la que tenga, lamentablemente esta confusión me dejo sin Shaoran… lo extraño y mucho pero creo que es lo mejor.

Shaoran POV

Bar ¿qué es un bar? El diccionario podría decirlo de esta forma: un establecimiento comercial donde se sirven bebidas alcohólicas y no alcohólicas, y yo, pues yo simplemente puedo definirlo como el lugar a donde las personas con corazones rotos recurren para ahogar sus penas.

Me encanta beber, me fascina sentir como el alcohol cambia mi estado de ánimo en un dos por tres, sé que no es sano, no es bueno beber demasiado pero en este caso la ocasión lo amerita. Solo en la esquina de aquel bar con música para dolidos bebía sin sentir el ardor de aquella bebida rasposa, no me gusta el whisky pero esta vez era lo más fuerte que tenían…

Sakura… ¿porque cambiaste? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué me has convertido en el hombre más desdichado de estos momentos? ¿No sabes que te amo? ¿Que sin ti mi mundo no es el mismo…? ¿En que falle? ¿Que hice mal para que tú me dejaras? Siempre fuiste mi amor, mi estrella, mi sol… mi todo… ¿Qué hice mal?

Escuche como mi celular sonaba, era Eriol quien me llamaba, era obvio ya que Sakura ahora esta quitada de la pena sin mí, total yo ya no le importo ¿para qué desgastarme en pensar en ella? Desvié la llamada para volver a centrarme en mi vaso… no tena ganas de marcharme de ese lugar asi que volví a pedir otra copa al ver que ya no había nada de líquido en mi vaso…

-Joven ya no beba-me decía el cantinero-

-Tu solo limítate a darme la botella, yo sabré que hago con mi vida

-Se va a arrepentir-vi cómo se marchaba dejándome solo, a los pocos minutos me traía la botella, yo solo me limite a mirar a otro lado para no comenzar una plática con él.

En ese momento uno de los clientes había puesto una canción donde el tipo sufría mucho por la chica, vaya que en ese momento me quedaba esa canción, mis ojos se limitaban a soportar las lágrimas que en ese momento querían ser derramadas…

-Te quiero tal y cual y sin condiciones… ¿es verdad?-me dije en voz alta- Sakura… ¿Qué me hiciste?-limpie mis ojos con una servilleta para contnuar escuchando la canción- la diferencia entre tú y yo sería… que yo en tu lugar si te amaría… demonios

-¿Shaoran?—voltee a ver quién me hablaba, me di cuenta de que era Yaten quien llegaba en ese momento-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues ahogando las penas ¿Qué no?

-Pues por eso te pregunto

-¿Y tú? Casi no se te ve solo ¡ya se! ¿Lelouch te dejo? ¿Usui cambio de pareja?

-No exageres, ellos son mis amigos pero ahora ambos están ocupados

-¿Y yo no soy tu amigo?

-Lo eres pero casi nunca estas a mi lado para reventarnos

-Bueno ya, anda toma asiento a mi lado y bebamos

-¿Y porque estas bebiendo?

-Sakura… esa es mi perdición…

-¿Ahora que te hizo?-tomo uno de los vasos para servirse un poco de alcohol-

-Termino conmigo

-¡¿Qué?! –casi se ahoga con el trago de alcohol que se había tomado-

-Me pidió tiempo y yo mejor la termine, no necesito tiempo ya que eso solo los relojes lo dan yo… yo solo doy amor y si ella no lo quiere entonces que me deje a mí solo con mi amor

-¿No estarás exagerando?

-No quiero que me pase lo que a ti con Mina-me encogí de hombros bebiendo lo restante de mi vaso para servirme más-

-¿Podrían dejar de comparar lo que me paso con Mina con sus relaciones?

-Es imposible Yaten, ustedes hicieron todo una telenovela con su drama, ella te ama es solo que algo la tiene bloqueada

-Y se va a casar

-¿Siempre si?

-Pues de echo estoy aquí porque lo supe por Ace, no fue hoy cuando me entere si no que fui a verla para ver si ya estaba mejor y me encontré con ella y Ace afuera de su casa hablando no muy bien de mi

-¿Se sentía mal?

-Al parecer la maltratan en la prepa Kronos, es normal ya que ella no está en la misma posición económica que todos los demás alumnos

-Pues que mala onda, no veo porque denigrar a alguien por eso

-Y entonces ¿tú y Sakura ya nada de nada?

-Yue las tiene todas de ganar, al parecer es él el que la tiene confundida ¿Qué es más guapo que yo?

-Pues no sé, no puedo decirte nada

-Por favor, amas a Lelouch asi que creo que puedes decirme si soy guapo y…

-¡Joder! Solo porque estoy la mayoría del tiempo con Lelouch no asegura que me guste, me agrada su compañía y solo eso, se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo y eso nada lo cambiara ¿Por qué no entienden eso de una buena vez?

-Bueno pero no te enojes

-Mejor ya no bebas que te convierte en alguien más estúpido

-Si-bebí lo restante de la botella- soy estúpido por enamorarme

Enamorarme de alguien que no vale la pena, o al menos lo vale pero aún no está segura de que me ama… Complicarme más la existencia ya la tengo ahora solo falta dejar de sufrir.

* * *

_¿Y bien? tanto tiempo sin subir una creación mia u.u ya vez Ross lo que pasa por irte u.u sufro como la ostra, bue tambien se extraño a Mana Ouma seeeeee bien espero les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto._


	33. ¿Miss sexy Ichihara?

_Dos capis, hija mía solo por ti..._

_Antes que nada este capitulo es con ayuda de Sandy, asi que le debo miles de gracias por eso... recuerden que soy chico y no puedo desplazarme con los chicos como ustedes las chicas lo hacen._

_Ahora si disfrutenlo_

* * *

Capitulo 31

¿Miss sexy Ichihara?

Milly POV

Estaba en mi casa arreglando todo lo necesario para la competencia de los chicos, todas me estaban ayudando ya que deseaban saber cuál era el ganador, aunque a nosotras no nos importaba eso, a nosotras solo nos importaba verlos tratar de lucirse y eso era más que suficiente.

Utau había conseguido que Ikuto se uniera, claro con la condición de que Amu saliera con él, eso sería fácil ya que todas la "obligaríamos" a salir con el neko Hentai, aunque eso de obligarla era solo un decir ya que a la chica se le notaba que moría por él.

Los participantes serian: Ren Jinguji, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Len Kagamine, Gino Weinberg, Akito Vi Britania y la batalla principal la guerra de los Kou Seiya Kou y Yaten Kou ¿Quién ganara de todos ellos?

-¡Milly!-Nakuru llegaba a mi lado corriendo-

-¿Qué sucede Nakuru?

-Tenemos ¿Cómo decirlo? Algo fuera de control

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunte intrigada-

-Bien, afuera están tres chicos muy molestos

-¿Quiénes son?

-Bien es uno que se parece a Len, uno llamado Ayato y el otro es Hanabusa

-¿Y qué quieren?

-Entrar en la competencia

-¡Bien! ¡Esto se pone cada vez más interesante!

-Pero esta dispareja la competencia

-¿Y a quién metemos?

-¿Pues podría ser a Kamui? O bien Lelouch

-No Lelouch tiene planes…

-¿Y Zero?

-No querrá por Luka

-¿Usui?

-uhmm no lo sé… ¿Kamui o Kaname?

-Ambos son lindos

-¿Y Shaoran?

-Mejor Suzaku, le va más a él, debemos sacarlo al estrellato

-¿Pero no se enojara Euphemia?

-No creo, debo ir a decirle a ella para que lo convenza ¿entonces les digo que si a los otros tres?

-Sí, diles lo que deben traer para la noche, no se a lo mejor alguien les ayuda para salir victoriosos

-Ok yo les digo

Nakuru se marchó dejándome sola continuando con mi preparativo, esto se ponía cada vez más interesante ¿Quién ganaría de todos ellos? Solo espero no me desilusionen.

Ikuto POV

Salía de mi casa para dirigirme a la casa de Milly, competiría con una bola de tontos para demostrar que soy el chico más sexy de la prepa Ichihara, obvio sé que ganare ya que mi yo sensual siempre lo he tenido por naturaleza.

De premio pediría a Amu, aunque si el caso era que no ganaba aun asi Amu seria mía… más le vale a mi hermana que lo logre porque si no desatare mi furia.

Eran ya las 2:00pm y yo llegaba a donde sería el concurso, había mucha gente o más bien chicas afuera que en el momento que me vieron llegar con mis lentes obscuros se lanzaron a mí.

-¡Ikuto! ¡Tú ganaras!-me limite a entrar a la casa donde ya estaban todos los participantes junto con Milly-

-Que desmadre hay allá afuera

-¿Y qué quieres? Saben que somos sexys-agregaba Akito el hermano de Lelouch-

-Y hablando de ser sexys ¿Cómo va a comenzar esto Milly?

-Todo a su tiempo mi querido Gino mejor díganme ¿vienen preparados?

-Claro, aunque no sé qué es lo que intentas que demostremos si sabemos bien que yo el gran Seiya Kou ganare.

-Si Seiya, lo que digas

-¿Que Len? ¿Tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo de ti? O ¿de qué?

-¡Basta!-agrego Milly- estas peleas deberían dejarlas para el momento decisivo asi que ahora les preguntare ¿están listos?

-Nací listo –agrego Yaten-

-Mi naturaleza es ser listo y sexy-decía Ren-

-tsk ser listo es mi segundo nombre-agrego Akito-

-Pensé que tu no tenías segundo nombre-finalizo Hanabusa-

-¡Hay dios, no sé cómo permitieron que él entrara!

-Estas son tonterías-agregaba un nuevo chico que llegaba-

-¿Suzaku?

-Sí, competiré en contra de ustedes solo porque Euphemia me lo pidió

-Uyy te controlan

-Cállense y terminemos con esto-la mayoría comenzó a salir dejándonos solos a mí, Yaten, Len, Suzaku y Gino-

-Antes de que salgan las futuras miss universo –volteamos a ver de quien se trataba-

-¿Lelouch? ¿Tú también competirás?

-De seguro es el primero en perder-agregaba Gino-

-Relájense nenas, saben que no podrán contra mi atractivo, recuerden que todas se mueren por mis ojos, saben que son únicos

-Hey mis ojos verdes también hipnotizan a las chicas

-Si pero no igual que los míos, asi que no se preocupen que no seré su competencia

-Era algo estúpido si tú entraras

-¡Cállate Gino!

-¿Entonces a que vienes?-pregunto Yaten-

-Espero que sea a algo interesante-finalice-

-A si es nenas, vengo a ver a las miss universo bueno solo a una de ellas

-¿Por fin admites tu amor a Yaten?-agregaba Len-

-Eso es amor-dije riendo- es la relación más larga entre ustedes

-Basta, ahora –vimos como tomaba del cuello a Yaten- escúchame bien Yaten Kou, te crees sexy, inteligente, todo poderoso asi que debes demostrarlo, debes ganar esta estúpida competencia si aún quieres seguir con vida, no permitiré que ese idiota de Ren salga con Kallen solo porque tu no pudiste derrotarlo asi que ¿entendiste lo que te dije?

-Oye Lelouch no exageres-decía algo asustado Yaten-

-¡No! Entiende bien la situación, Kallen y yo no estamos muy bien que digamos y no permitiré que una simple competencia estúpida haga que Kallen tenga una cita con el tipejo ese ¿entiendes?

-¿Y si no gano yo? ¿Y si no gana Ren y gana otro?

-¡Mira Yaten tu solo esfuérzate en ganar! Sé que lo lograras a menos que no tengas el suficiente valor o que en realidad digas que eres sexy solo porque no sabes otra cosa que decir, lo que no quiero es que salga con Ren ni con el estúpido güerillo ese que parece chica

-Ya, ya Lelouch relájate

-¡No Yaten! Entiende la situación…

-Ok, Lelouch yo ganare…

-No creas que será tan fácil-le dije riéndome maliciosamente para después desaparecer de su vista e irme a reunir con los demás chicos en la competencia-

Milly POV

Estaba en el escenario presentando el concurso como una profesional, vaya que me estaba luciendo ya que todas las chicas gritaban. El escenario estaba rodeado de miles de sillas donde las fanáticas miraban a sus ídolos (por asi decirlo) además de que también estaban los chicos riendo por lo que sucedería, obvio yo definía eso como un ataque de celos a los chicos seleccionados. Frente al escenario en vista VIP estaban las juezas donde podían mirar más de cerca a los chicos.

-¡Bien chicas! El momento que todas esperaban ha llegado con ustedes los doce chicos más guapos y sensuales de la prepa Ichihara.

Los chicos comenzaron a salir, la música que ponía el dj que había contratado servía mucho, todo esto me daba risa o más bien la cara de Yaten de enojado junto con la de Ikuto de indiferente.

-Ellos son: Ren Jinguji, Seiya Kou, Yaten Kou, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Len Kagamine, Syo Kurushu, Gino Weinberg, Akito vi Britania, Ayato Sakamaki, Hanabusa Aidou y Suzaku Kururugi-las chicas comenzaron a decir una serie de perversidades-

-Bien chicos ¿Cómo se sienten?-me acerque a Ren mirándolo sonriente-

-Tranquilo, este concurso lo tengo yo ganado… es fácil

-¿Y ustedes?-pregunte a los demás-

-Sin ninguna preocupación-agrego Akito- el tipo ese miente, sabe que no podrá en contra de nosotros, o mejor dicho no podrá conmigo

-¡Oye!

-Ya para no continuar con una guerra de palabras que les parece si continuamos

-Ya te estabas tardando Milly-grito Utau-

-La primera prueba a la que serán sometidos es…

-¡Una de inteligencia!-gritaba Kamui, enseguida todos comenzaron a reír-

-No Kamui, si fuera de inteligencia ten por seguro que estarías aquí al frente

-Bah! Soy más guapo y sexy que todos esos juntos, solo no ingrese porque los dejaría derrotados

-Y aceptamos que eres sexy-Lily mi jueza se ponía de pie- es solo que no quiero que nadie mire lo que es mío

-¿Es tu novio?-preguntaba Utau sorprendida-

-No pero…

-¡Oh por dios!-agrego Nakuru- ¡te gusta Kamui!

-Creo que eso es obvio-decía Lily-

-Kamui te estas tardando…

-¿Qué?-agrego sorprendido el paliducho, inmediatamente se sonrojo sentándose rápidamente bajando la mirada, el niño es Tsundere… esto cada vez se pone más interesante-

-Hey la acción está en el escenario no fuera de el-agregaba molesto Hanabusa-

-Ok continuemos-decía mientras me tranquilizaba un poco- Utau nos podrías decir ¿cuál es la primera categoría?

-Sí, una chica que nosotras previamente hemos seleccionado subirá al escenario para que ustedes logren sonrojarla, coquetearan con ella hasta que la chica no pueda más y diga la palabra mágica

-¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?-preguntaba intrigado Yaten-

-¿Chicas cuál es la palabra mágica?-pregunte a todas-

-Kyaaaaa!-gritaron todas-

-Maldición porque entre a este concurso tonto-escuche como Ikuto masajeaba su sien inconforme-

-tks eso es fácil-agrego Ren-

-¿Y qué clase de chicas son?-preguntaba Syo el gemelo malvado de Len-

-Eso mi querido chico sexy lo sabrán a continuación, asi que chicos a subir las sillas- unos ayudantes que más bien eran estudiantes subían con doce sillas- las juezas se pusieron de pie para cubrirles los ojos a los concursantes-

-¿Porque nos cubrirán los ojos?-preguntaba alarmado Len- ¿Qué nos van a hacer?

-Es para que sea sorpresa la chica que les tocara

-Ni que fuera cosa del otro mundo-agrego Seiya-

-Mientras no te toque Nina es más que suficiente

-Se llevaran una sorpresa-Nakuru término de cubrirle los ojos a todos-

Los chicos terminaron de colocar las doce sillas para que inmediatamente subieran las chicas, todos los espectadores dijeron un gran "uuuu" lo que hizo que solo Gino riera. Utau coloco a cada una de las chicas frente a cada uno de los chicos, después se alejó de ellos para reír no sin antes jugar con Yaten. La chica acaricio el cabello del peli plateado mientras todos la veían, a ella ni le importaba ser vista, de pronto se acercó más a él robándole un ligero beso, el chico se notaba sorprendido, Utau se alejó para después sentarse en su lugar.

-Bien ahora chicos pueden quitarse la venda de los ojos- todos obedecieron para quedar sorprendidos ante lo que veían-

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos, las chicas solo sonrieron-

-¿Y bien Yaten?-pregunte- puedes decirme ¿Quién fue la chica que te robo el beso?-el chico sonrió ligeramente-

-¿Es necesario?

-Sí, dime ¿Quién fue? ¿Habrá sido Elizabeth?

-¡Oye!-agrego Seiya-

-Relájate Seiya-decía Yaten quitado de la pena-

-¿Quién fue?

-De lo que estoy seguro es que no fue Elizabeth-agregaba Yaten-

-¿Entonces?

-¿Debo decirlo ahora?

-Eso lo dejaremos para después, ahora bien, cada uno de ustedes debe demostrar que son buenos en el coqueteo, Ren debes coquetear con Rima, Haruka con Nina, Seiya con Rei, Gino con Anya, Hanabusa con Kaguya, Len con Hibiki, Akito con Rin, Suzaku con Shirley, Ayato con Yui, Syo con Kallen, Yaten con Elizabeth y Ikuto con Amu

-Hey eso no se vale-agregaba Len- ese Ikuto tiene dominada a Amu y esta categoría la tendrá ganada él

-Mi querido Len-agrego Lily- las chicas fueron seleccionadas al azar asi que esto salió y asi se va a quedar. Ok Ren entonces –el tipo nos miró- demuéstranos ¿Qué tan bueno eres coqueteando?

-¿Deben escuchar todas lo que le digo?

-Bueno si asi lo deseas bien todas gritaremos Kyaa

-Ok- Ren se colocó frente a Rima quien solo lo miraba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro- le han dicho que es idéntica a una flor….

-Ahmm creo que no-agrego Rima mientras sacaba un pocky de su bolsillo-

-Pues déjeme decirle que es la rosa más linda de todo este jardín

-ah...-la chica lo miro con la boquiabierta sorprendida-

-Toma- le extendió una rosa- ¿es hermosa no?

-Si es linda

-Pero no más linda que tu…-la chica sonrió ampliamente- esta rosa viene de mi invernadero, la cultive pensando que sería lo más hermoso de este planeta pero al verte me he dado cuenta de que no es asi… te he visto a ti y me has dejado impresionado con tu belleza… mi hermosa dama disfruta de su hermoso aroma para que te envuelva y te haga sentir mi más apasionado amor toda la noche

-Kyaaaa!-Grito Rima abrazando de sorpresa a Ren- ¿tienes novia?-pregunto la chica-

-No, de hecho no tengo

-Pues no sé por qué no tienes, esto en definitiva te deja muy alto-Rima se levantó tomando la mano de Ren, se acercó dándole un beso en su mejilla para después bajar a ser recibida por Senri quien la miraba algo molesto-

-Ok entonces el siguiente es Seiya Kou, Seiya demuéstranos que eres aun digno de tener el papel del más sexy de los Kou

-Eso mi querida Milly-observe como él se acercaba a mí- tu más que nadie debes saber que soy el mejor… ¿aún lo dudas?

-Seiya…

-Milly, mi querida Milly-tomo mi mano besando mi dorso- mi más bella porrista… no te encanta mirar lo más profundo de mis ojos, reflejarte en ellos y notar lo hermosa que eres…

-Seiya yo…

-Milly no me digas que no me consideras sexy, harás que mi corazón se quiebre

-¡Kyaaa Seiyaaa conmigo no!

-¿Por qué no Milly? Digo si tú eres una de las presentadoras no veo porque no debes experimentar lo mejor de lo mejor y eso soy yo

-Bueno Seiya yo… -voltee a ver a las chicas, este niño me metió en un aprieto- ¿mi Kya sirve para que pase Seiya?-pregunte al jurado-

-No lo sé Milly-agregaba Nakuru- no me convence mucho

-Oh Nakuru, mi amada Nakuru-se acercó a ella- ¿porque no te convenzo? ¿Qué tengo de malo?

-No Seiya si no tienes nada de malo

-¿Entonces?

-Debes coquetearme a mi Seiya!

-ah Rei…-agrego Seiya un tanto desanimado- Ok me quedare sin calificación, sé que ganare en la próxima categoría

-Ya aunque sea denle un punto a Seiya-agregaba Lily- el chico es sexy y que hable tan sexy lo hace único

-Ok Seiya estas calificado pero aun no tienes la victoria

-Con eso basta- Seiya camino para ponerse a un lado de Ren para esperar a que los demás participantes terminaran de concursar-

-El siguiente en la lista es Haruka Tenoh, Haruka tu chica es Nina, debes conseguir que la chica se sonroje y lo demás ya lo sabes

-Sí, me queda muy claro eso-El chico se acercó a Nina quien tomaba su falda jugando con su dobles, sabíamos bien que si le poníamos a la difícil de la prepa a Haruka jamás vencería a los demás, al menos esperemos que él no sea el ganador… si no Lelouch desquitara su irá con nosotras-Señorita… ¿porque está nerviosa?

-eh? No, no estoy nerviosa es solo que…

-¿Dime?

-Nada-la chica se sonrojo al sentir la mirada profunda de Haruka-

-Una linda chica como tú no debería ponerse de esta forma, eres muy linda…

-¿Si?

-Claro

-¿No lo dices solo por ganar?

-Claro que no-todos lo miramos con cara de "no juegues con la chica"-

-Yo…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Nina

-Y dime Nina… ¿Por qué una linda niña como tu oculta sus hermosos ojos con esos lentes?

-¡Lo lamento!-la chica se levantó y salió corriendo del lugar, vaya que eso nos sorprendía a todos, jamás pensamos que Nina actuara de esa forma-

-Uyy Nina

-¡Te dije que ella no serviría Milly!-me reprochaba Utau- esa niña me saca de mis casillas

-Bueno ya, olvidemos esto y hagamos de cuenta que no pasó nada

-¿Y entonces no gane esta categoría?-pregunto Haruka molesto-

-Relájate, aun asi les falta cinco categorías mas

-Ha bueno, no quiero problemas

-El siguiente concursante será Syo y Kallen –se escuchó un gran suspiro por parte de uno de los espectadores, a mi sospecha era Lelouch- Ok Syo te toco una chica ruda y muy sexy

-¡Milly!

-¡¿Qué Kallen?!

-No digas eso

-Bueno Syo, debes lograr que esta bella dama te considere lo suficientemente sexy claro después de su amado Lelouch

-¡Milly!

-Ya Kallen, me asustas cada vez que gritas mi nombre

Syo tomo temerosamente la mano de la pelirroja, la ayudo a tomar asiento ya que la chica se había levantado, cerró los ojos… todos guardamos silencio… el chico comenzó a tararear una canción, nadie sabía que canción era (bueno al menos no yo)

-….Te quiero tanto que estoy temblando, quiero secuestrarte en este momento, no me detendré no puedo detenerme ¡Mi corazón está gritándolo! ¡Te Amo! te llevaré a un mundo el cual nunca has visto, mi preciosa amada… tan peligroso que ¡estamos ardiendo!-el chico se acercó más a Kallen susurrándole en voz baja al oído, todas lo mirábamos sorprendidas y que decir de Kallen que tenía abiertos los ojos a su máximo y un rojo tan notable- No soy tan amable como piensas que soy, si me quieres ¡Muéstrame tu corazón! Más allá del futuro, como este viento, quiero estar enamorado de ti por la eternidad, si hay una recompensa, todos deberían presionarse hasta el límite, probablemente estés dejando todo en manos de un beso...Te enseñaré... mi eterno sueño tan encantador como nunca antes has conocido... te quiero tanto que estoy temblando…-y con un rose de labios, Kallen casi cae desmayada siendo detenida por Syo-

-Oh por dios-ambos se miraron- eres tan lindo… Kyaaa!

-¿Kallen como lo calificarías?

-¿Quieren que lo diga? Por favor Milly no hagas que vuelva a sentir lo que este niño provoco

-eh?-Yaten miro a Kallen sorprendido-

-¿Entonces eso es un 1000?

-Un 1000% por ciento amor…

-Gracias Syo has provocado que Kallen te de la calificación más alta ¿tienes algo que decir?

-Nada es solo que...

-¿Crees poder con las demás chicas?

-eh?-el tipo se sonrojo- yo solo quiero ganar el título, lo demás no me importa

-¡Es tsundere!-Grite- Kyaaaa!

-Hay dios, no sé qué carajos hacemos aquí-agregaba Kei junto con Zero y Kamui-

-Vamos chicos, no se pongan celosos ¿no vienen a apoyar a sus amigos?

-Si pero esto se…

-Ya relájense-agregaba Lily- ustedes tendrán después su oportunidad, además ustedes son más rebeldes en ese aspecto

-¿Ikuto no lo es?-pregunto Zero molesto-

-Hey, yo solo vine porque quiero demostrarles a estos que soy mejor que ellos

-Ok ya continuemos con los demás ahora nuestro siguiente concursante es… Len Kagamine, chico Shota debes conquistar el amor de nuestra querida Hibiki –

Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos minutos, Len se sonrojo a mas no poder después agito su cabeza intentando que se le quitara lo sonrojado… la chica solo miraba a Len esperando algún movimiento de él…

-Lo lamento pero…

-¿Qué sucede Len? ¿No sabes cómo coquetear conmigo?

-Me has dejado con la mente en blanco

-¿Pero porque?

-Eres linda pero…

-¿Yo soy la que te sonroja?-el chico volvió a sonrojarse-

-¡No!

-Hay dios hubiéramos hecho un concurso de Tsunderes-agrego Nakuru-

-No sé cómo comenzar, la verdad eres linda pero no puedo, no sé cómo hacerlo, jamás he coqueteado soy un chico spice pero ahora… ahora no sé cómo hacerlo… me doy por vencido

-No te preocupes Len- la chica rubia se levantó mirándolo, se acercó a él dándole un beso cerca de sus labios para después alejarse y dejarlo sorprendido-

-Ya pasemos al siguiente concursante, Ayato Sakamaki tendrás que sonrojar a

-Si a Yui la chica de cuarto semestre-decía sin ánimos-

-Si a ella

-No tienes que decirme su nombre, la he observado desde hace tiempo…-el tipo la tomo de la muñeca dirigiéndola a la silla, al parecer era rudo-

-¿Y bien?-la chica lo miro desafiante- si llevas tiempo observándome es porque algo de mi te atrae ¿o no?

-¿Atraerme algo de ti? Por favor mírate, no estas de buen ver

-¡Yo si lo mato!-se levantó Nakuru molesta-

-Shhh Nakuru déjalo- Lily la tomo de la mano para obligarla a sentarse-

-Si no lo estoy ¿porque me miras?

-Interés… un interés tonto-agrego de nuevo el tipo-

-¿Cuál?

-Que te conviertas en mi presa para ser una distracción mía

-Uyy el tipo es rudo-observe como Ikuto decía en voz alta sonriendo ladinamente- ¿a las chicas le gusta eso?

-¿estás loco?-Yui le respondía a Ayato-

-No, no estoy loco… deseo tenerte, poseerte, sentirte siempre a mi lado… quiero que seas mi comida

-eh?-la tipa lo miro asustada, el chico esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa-

-No te agrada… ¿ser mi comida?

-Este tipo es caníbal-finalizo Ren riendo-

-Entonces ¿te atreves a desafiar al gran Ayato Sakamaki? O ¿quieres jugar con esos niños?-Ayato señalo a los demás chicos que miraban sorprendidos a la chica o más bien el acto. Ayato se acercó a la chica pasando su lengua por su cuello, se escuchaba como murmuraba algo en su oído de la chica ella inmediatamente se sonrojaba ¿las cosas iban enserio con ese tipo?- ¿Mi comida? O ¿quieres irte con esos inútiles?

Zero POV

Esto era una broma ¿a quién se le ocurrió todo esto?

-Ya te dije que dejes de pensar todo eso

-eh?-voltee a ver a Luka quien se encontraba a mi lado-

-Solo es para divertirnos, a mí no me interesa quien de ellos es más sexy, para mí el más sexy eres tú y eso es suficiente

-Entonces –la mire a los ojos- ¿no te importa que no haya entrado al concurso?

-No, no me gusta que vean lo que es mío, soy muy celosa asi que no me importa que no te vean, eres mío y solo mío, mis ojos son los únicos que pueden llegar a ver más allá de esa ropa que traes puesta

-¿Esa es una propuesta indecorosa?

-Bueno, digamos que algo asi

-ok…-sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban, esta chica me traía loco, escuche como suspiraban profundamente-¿Qué sucede Lelouch?-dije mirándolo-

-Nada, es solo que…

-¿Es estresante?

-Sí ¿porque debemos estar aquí?

-Bueno, eso deberías preguntártelo a ti

-Yo estoy porque…

-No quieres que Kallen salga con el tipo ese llamado Ren

-Bueno si

-¿Y ustedes que opinan?-pregunte a Usui, Kei, Kamui, Kaito, Kaname y Senri quien ya no estaba con Rima-

-Que yo debería estar ahí-agrego Akito-

-¿Y porque no lo estás?

-Ellas no saben lo que es bueno…

-¿No lo saben?-agrego Lelouch- yo creo que saben bien que estamos de buen ver, es solo que tomaron solo a los chicos arrogantes como ellos, sabían bien que si tomaban a todos los que padecen atelofobia sería una guerra a muerte asi que si nos ingresaban a nosotros que tenemos más cerebro que ellos sería algo aburrido y rápidamente los venceríamos

-Oye Lelouch-agrego Kamui- pero los que padecen atelofobia por lo regular son inteligentes, por eso es su temor a ser imperfectos

-Bueno, siempre hay un grano negro en el arroz, asi que no hay de qué preocuparse… digamos que es algo que debemos dejarles hacer que ellos crean

-Bueno… entonces podríamos decir que ¿esto se pondrá más bueno?

-A si es mi querido Kei, creo que esto apenas comienza

-Pero dan celos ver como las chicas se derriten por ellos

-Dales chance-agrego Usui- déjalas que por una vez en su vida se diviertan con esos monos de circo, es lo único que puedo decir

-¿Pero no Yaten es tu amigo?-agrego Kei-

-Y lo es, es solo que jamás pensé que se prestara a esto

-Bueno, a Yaten jamás le ha gustado que lo reten a algo, siempre le ha gustado sobre salir de todos sus hermanos, él siempre ha dicho que es el mejor de los Kou, que ninguno de sus hermanos lo opacan y créeme que esto que sucedió solo es un juego para él, luchara por no quedarse atrás de su hermano y no descansara hasta lograrlo, si no lo hace seria como una derrota para él y vaya que si eso pasa lo tendremos de un pésimo humor

-En eso tiene razón Lelouch, Yaten es muy competitivo

-Y entonces ¿Quién creen que gane?

-Pues aun no pasa la mayoría de los chicos pero se pone interesante

-Dejando a un lado al chico caníbal

-Ese tipo está loco, es como posesivo

-¿Y eso no les gusta a las chicas?

-Pues a ella si-todos regresamos la mirada al escenario donde la chica llamada Yui abrazaba a Ayato, el tipo solo cerro los ojos sonrojados de ese acto, vaya… ¿tanto nos habíamos perdido?-

* * *

_¿Bueno o malo? comentarios ya saben donde, gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto _

_Insisto quiero muchos Kyaaaa _


	34. Habilidades… mi mejor yo…

_De nuevo yo... ¿porque? solo porque mi hija lo pidio, Karen traumate con estos niños_

* * *

Capítulo 32

Habilidades… mi mejor yo…

Milly POV

Estaba cansada, esto de ser presentadora sin ningún beneficio estaba hartándome, aunque lo que Seiya hizo para mover mis neuronas me agrado, ese chico sí que sabe cómo actuar frente una chica…

-Ok Gino es tu turno-dije después de beber de mi botella de agua- deberás sonrojar a la inanimada Anya

-Es fácil ¿quién se resiste a los encantos de Gino?

-Yo-agrego Anya, la chica estaba sentada observando a Gino sin tener expresión alguna en su rostro-

-Vaya Milly ahora si me la pusiste difícil

-Ya Gino, sé que puedes

-Haré lo que pueda-se acercó a la chica sonriéndole- ¿porque tan seria?-le pregunto-

-La vida hay que tomársela en serio

-ah?-Gino me miro sorprendido- olvídalo Milly, renuncio a este juego, la verdad es difícil esta niña, solo mírala está ahí sentada sin ninguna expresión ¿Qué no sientes?-le pregunto a la chica- no te agrada verte rodeada por chicos, no te agrada la idea de que yo te esté hablando, eres linda, eres joven, eres la chica ideal de cualquier chico y tu ahí ¿sin ningún rastro de felicidad? ¿Por qué estas asi como aburrida? No te agrada la idea de divertirte-la tomo de la mano- Anya, mírame a los ojos-la chica lo miro- ¿te agradaría conocerme?

-¿Y no lo estoy haciendo ahora?

-¿Pero conocerme en realidad? Veo en tu cara una expresión de tristeza…

-No que no demostraba ninguna expresión

-Puede ser por lo mismo de que estés triste

-Gino-sonrió por primera vez- no me conoces

-Entonces permíteme hacerlo… quiero conocerte, saber de ti, permíteme saber que escondes detrás de esos ojos inexpresivos

-…-sin palabras, asi había dejado a la chica-

-¿Anya?-pregunte-

-….- la chica se levantó mirando a Gino, lo abrazo dejando sorprendido al chico- Milly

-¿Si?-pregunte intrigada

-Kya-dijo sin sentimiento, con sencillez, después bajo del escenario dejándonos a todos sin habla.-

-Milly-decía Utau después de unos minutos- ¿Milly?

-ah sí, lo lamento continuemos, la siguiente pareja es Kaguya y Hanabusa, chico bang bang demuéstranos que aún nos traes arrastrando la cobija

-Claro Milly

-Y bien….

-Hola Hanabusa-la chica brinco hacia él abrazándolo por el cuello- me encantas, eres tan kyaaa!

-Claro, soy el gran Hanabusa, recuerda que con un simple bang he atravesado tu corazón logrando que te enamores de mí

-Pero Hanabusa, a mi aunque no me hayas echo un bang yo ya estoy enamorada de ti

Hanabusa me miro sorprendido ¿la chica hablaba en serio? ¿Estaba enamorada de él? Admito que yo también en una temporada me enamore de él, admito que él chico es guapo y sexy pero jamás lo diría en público

-Permíteme ser tu novia

-Vaya a Hanabusa lo han sonrojado-era verdad, el chico estaba más rojo que un tomate, no podía pronunciar palabra-

-Pasemos con el siguiente chico-agregue, Utau tomo a Hanabusa y a la chica llevándolos detrás del escenario- Akito Vi Britania y Rin Weinberg

-Fácil, esta chica es mi porrista, sabe que yo soy el mejor de todos los vi Britania

-¡Hey cállate!-agrego Lelouch desde su lugar-

-Hagamos de cuenta como que no escuchaste lo que mi seco hermano dijo

-¡Hey Akito relájate!-agrego de nuevo Lelouch, Rin comenzó a reír-

-Si fueras lo suficientemente sexy como yo estarías aquí

-Haber nena-Lelouch se levantó de su asiento acercándose al escenario- sabes bien que no me gusta desperdiciar el tiempo en esto

-¿No te gusta? Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?

-Divirtiéndome

-Lo mismo que yo

-Pero deja de mentir, sabes bien que el mejor de todos los Britania soy yo

-¿Porque? ¿Porque eres el heredero de papi?

-No solo por eso

-que estupidez…

-¡Tiempo!-agrego Lily gritando-

-¿Qué? ¿Había tiempo?-agrego Akito sorprendido-

-Lo lamento Akito pero no completaste esta categoría

-Pues dile a tu primo que deje de molestar

-Akito aún faltan cinco categorías, podrás reponerte en la que sigue

-Baa!-dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a donde estaban los demás concursantes-

-Ok el turno es de Yaten Kou y Elizabeth-Yaten se acercó a la chica mirándola a los ojos, observamos como Seiya volteaba a otro lado-

-…. –solo miradas era lo único que se observaba en ellos, Yaten no movía los labios para nada y Elizabeth comenzaba a notarse algo nerviosa ¿acaso con la mirada dominaba a la chica?

-¿Yaten…?-el chico no hacia ningún movimiento, solo continuaba con lo mismo, mirarla, mirarla fijamente e intensamente logrando el nerviosismo de la chica, Yaten remojaba sus labios tan carnosos, mordía su labio inferior mostrando a Elizabeth cada vez más roja, Utau bufaba molesta, era obvio ya que la chica quería al chico para ella sola. Yaten continuaba castigándola, acaricio su cabello con suavidad sin aun quitarle la mirada de encima, lanzaba palabras sin hablar… Pasaron los minutos y la chica desvió su mirada al cuerpo del chico, él solo sonrió divertidamente

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-agrego riendo Yaten, Elizabeth se levantó sonrojada-No jugare contigo, eres la novia de mi hermano y no deseo traerles malos entendidos, eres linda lo admito pero no quiero que esto haga que muchas personas crean algo…-Seiya volteo sorprendido a ver a su hermano, vaya que a todos nos sorprendía lo que había dicho- ¿Milly?

-¿Si?-dije sobresaltada-

-¿Aun quieres que te diga quien fue la persona que me beso?

-Sí…

-Utau, sus besos son tan diferentes…

-¿Ya los habías probado?-pregunte-

-Una vez y con eso me basto para darme cuenta de que es única-Utau se sonrojo completamente- sus besos son tan delicados, tan suaves… tan tibios, solo ella pudo atreverse a darme un beso…

-¿Entonces fue Utau?

-Si… ¿Utau?

-Dime Yaten-agrego la rubia sonrojada-

-Tus besos son tan embriagantes como el mejor vino de la cosecha más antigua… déjame ahogarme en ellos para ser feliz…

-Kyaaaa!-grito Utau- tienes diez Yaten

-Ok ya el que sigue-agregue antes de que continuaran con su declaración de amor- Ikuto Tsukiyomi y Amu Hinamori

-Es pan comido- Ikuto cargo a la chica abrazándola fuertemente, la chica inmediatamente se sonrojo por completo-

-¡Ikuto bájame!-ordenaba sonrojada-

-No, jamás lo haré, jamás te soltare, eres alguien a quien quiero y deseo que seas mía

-Ikuto…

-¿Qué Amu? ¿Recuerdas aquella noche donde entre a tu habitación?

-ah?-sorprendida miro al chico-

-Me imagino que esa expresión de terror es un si

-Iku… Ikuto-dijo aclarando su garganta

-Oh Amu, no sabes lo fantástico que se siente escuchar tu nombre salir de la boca de la persona que amas… mi nombre se escucha tan sexy de tus labios…me encantas como no tienes idea y esa noche me demostraste que soñabas conmigo

-¿Qué?

-Mi nekita Hentai… no te soltare-observamos como la sentaba para acercar su rostro al de ella- eres igual de pervertida que yo, tienes sueños en donde sabrá Dios como me veas en ellos… solo por soñar conmigo te perdono, sé que soy la persona más sexy que has encontrado en este mundo…

-Vanidoso

-¿Pero asi te gusto o no?

-Yo…

-Amu ¿porque no dices lo que estás pensando?

-¿Y tú porque quieres que diga lo que estoy pensando?

-Porque es referente a mí

-¿Crees que solo pienso en ti?-decía alarmada-

-Deberías…-dijo alejándose un poco de ella- yo solo pienso en ti-la chica volvió a sonrojarse sonriéndole tímidamente, tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos-

-Eres la mejor persona que he conocido

-Aunque te desespere

-¿Ahora lo admites?-pregunto al chico-

-Soy consciente de mis defectos y virtudes.

-¡Donde dejaste a Ikuto!

-Boba-decía Ikuto mientras se acercaba a ella sonriendo con malicia abrasándola por detrás y enterrando el rostro entre sus rosados cabellos, Amu tenía la intención de alejarse pero nada llego a decir ni a hacer pues el chico la abrazo con mayor fuerza- Mi amada Amu te deseo tanto… pero tanto que se está convirtiendo en un martirio… un martirio con un inmenso dolor…

-Ikuto…

-¿Ahora si dirás lo que estás pensando?-observamos como el chico besaba su dorso de su mano-

-¡Fuck Ikuto! Porque eres tan pervertido, arrogante y vanidoso…. Tan malditamente sexy y encantador carajos Kyaaa!

-Te vez tan hermosa sonrojada-sonrió pícaramente-

-wow Ikuto que espectáculo-agregue sorprendida, mire a mis juezas y estaban igual de sorprendidas-

-¡Ese es mi hermano!-agrego Utau-

-Les dije que era fácil

-Asi quien no-agrego Yaten- tienes a la chica que te gusta, tú no le eres desagradable a ella asi que no veo ninguna falla

-¿Celoso? ¿Molesto?

-Divertido Ikuto, pero nada que ver con mi lenguaje de la mirada

-Bueno ya eso lo dejaremos para después, los siguientes son Suzaku y Shirley-los dos se quedaron sin hacer nada, Shirley solo miraba a otro lado, Suzaku buscaba la mirada lila de su novia- Ok Suzaku comienza

-Lo lamento Milly pero no puedo coquetear con alguien que no es mi novia, me es difícil, amo a Euphemia y ella está ahí-la señalo entre el público- Yuffi te amo y no puedo hacer esto, te respeto y por eso no lo haré, prefiero no pasar esta categoría a defraudarte, eres el amor de mi vida y si tu estuvieras en mi posición desearía que hicieras lo que yo ahora

-awwww- se escuchó entre la multitud-

-Está bien, Suzaku no pasa esta ronda pero continuemos, ¿jurado? ¿Tienen ya los puntajes?

-Los diremos al final Milly

-Ok, entonces continuemos con la siguiente categoría, chicas saquen la cámara, el celular, todo lo que les sirva para grabar porque la siguiente categoría es el traje de baño

-kyaaaa! Dijeron todas las chicas-

-¿¡qué?!-dijeron todos los chicos-

-Vayan a prepararse, nos daremos cuenta de quien está de buen ver…

Utau y Nakuru hicieron que los chicos ingresaran detrás del escenario para cambiarse, todas las chicas murmuraban acerca de lo que había dicho, esto se ponía cada vez más intenso y mucho mejor, espero que el final sea espectacular.

-Ok Dj ¡que suene esa música sexy! Chicas preparen sus pupilas para ver a estos chicos sexys

El primero en salir fue Syo quien lucía una bermuda de color rosa, se veía tan mono el niño con eso, su gran característica, un sombrero cubriendo esos hermosos risos rubios, el chico sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Vaya Syo que sexy!-grito una chica entre el público, el chico solo se sonrojo-

-Ahora el siguiente es Akito-el tipo salía con una bermuda que dejaba ver más allá de la imaginación, la bermuda se pegaba a su cuerpo mostrándonos lo sexy, lo dotado y lo adonis que estaba ese chico-

-Kyaaa!-gritaron todas, note como los chicos de entre el público salían rápidamente, al parecer los habíamos molestado ya que se veía como sacaban chispas por los ojos-

-El siguiente chico sexy es Hanabusa-el chico salía sonriente con una bermuda, se veía muy bien el chico, le quedaba ajustada de la cintura haciendo que eso también lograra resaltar el trasero del chico, las chicas comenzaron a gritar- Nuestro siguiente concursante es Gino Weinberg- el tipo salía igual con una bermuda de color azul y unas gafas de sol, sonriente como siempre, se podía observar como el chico estaba en buena forma, su cuerpo lo demostraba-

-Siéntate Milly-agrego Utau- es mi turno de presentar a los demás

-No Utau, estoy bien

-¿Bien? O ¿Gino te dejo con la boca abierta?

-No es solo que…

-Ya, ya ve a sentarte, se nota que sentiste algo por el chico- Utau me dirigió a una silla logrando dejarme callada y es que en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, Gino me gustaba pero aun no me atrevía a decirlo -Bien cambio de presentadora ahora todos démosle un aplauso a el siguiente chico sexy ¡Ayato Sakamaki!- el tipo salía con un bóxer, sonriendo maliciosamente miraba a todas las chicas- ¡malo Ayato! Eres el chico malo y sexy de todos

-Asi es querida Utau

-Ok continuemos… Ren Jinguji

-Kyaaa!-grito la mayoría, el tipo traía un bóxer súper pegado de color negro, había unas figuras en forma de llamas a los costados del bóxer eso daba a entender que el chico ardía de lo sexy que estaba, sus piernas fornidas… su cuerpo bien torneado… ese bronceado de estrella… ese abdomen… esa cintura ¡momento! Esa es una estrella la que sale de… -Kyaaaa!-grite emocionada, una estrella se asomaba cerca de su bajo vientre, vaya que el chico estaba de buen ver, observe como se daba una vuelta para mostrar ese esculpido trasero que estaba formado por los mismos dioses…-

-¡Dios mío Milly! No se cómo soportas tenerlos tan cercas, necesito agua, algo que me calme ¡kyaaa!-agrego Utau – están re… -tosió un poco recobrando la compostura-ok el siguiente es Len Kagamine, el sexy de todos los shota

-Utau-observe como Len caminaba hacia mi compañera- Por ti siempre me convertiría en shota… soy prohibido-Utau lo miro sonrojada, Len traía al igual que Syo una bermuda de color amarillo con negro, se veía sensual el niño aunque aún le faltaba darle forma a su cuerpo no estaba nada mal, daba una sensación de ternura… de prohibido.-

-Después de ver a este chico veamos a los más atrevidos, si asi es no porque estén al final son los peores… aunque Ren creo que ya les gano-observamos como Ren le lanzaba un beso al aire a Utau- ok el siguiente en la lista es Ikuto Tsukiyomi- Ikuto salía resplandeciente, sonriente… consiente de que al verlo nos quedaríamos más que embobadas. El tipo salía luciendo un traje de baño que consistía en un bóxer negro súper corto que dejaba mostrar todo su encanto… su piel morena brillaba con el sol, sus cabellos lucían tan alborotados que le daban un toque de rebeldía, esas piernas... Esa cintura, esa espalda… ¿un tatto? Traía en la parte de en medio de la espalda un signo japonés que al parecer era dios… wow, simplemente este niño es sexy- Continuemos con la competencia, dejaremos a los dos hermanitos rivales juntos ellos son Seiya Kou

-Woww-gritaron todas, Seiya lucía un traje de baño muy pegado a su cuerpo en color rojo… bastante diría yo… ese cuerpazo… ese trasero, esas piernas… ese abdomen por dios necesito un baño de agua fría... Aunque bien podría tomar unos hielos y derretirlos en ese hermoso cuerpo tan caliente que me llama… su bien fornido cuerpo me hacía tener visiones nada saludables para los cardiacos, esa larga cabellera negra lucia a su esplendor y que decir del fénix que traía en la espalda daba a entender que el siempre renacería de las cenizas, que siempre seria el victorioso en resumen que Seiya Kou llegó para quedarse.

-Y ahora el menor de los Kou… ¡Yaten!

-Kyaaaa! –el menor de los Kou salía con un mini bóxer de color verde que al parecer era su favorito, su piel blanca y algo marcada de sus entrenamientos, esas piernas, el abdomen todo en él era maravilloso, su trasero… su espalda, pese que no tenía un tatuaje como los demás él se veía bien, natural sencillo… simplemente lo mejor… su sonrisa y esos ojos que opacaban a los demás… sencillamente Yaten Kou era un adonis…

-Yaten que sexy-agrego Utau sonriendo ampliamente-

-Es normal en mí, yo nací sexy

-Ok, gracias Yaten por deleitarnos con tu perfecta figura, ahora Suzaku Kururugi

Suzaku salía con una bermuda pegadisisisima al cuerpo, no traía nada más que la bermuda, su maravilloso cuerpo resaltaba más que el de los demás y es que el enorme trasero de ese chico dejaba a los demás muy abajo (a excepción del de Ren) esos ojazos verdes, esa mirada de rebeldía, ese perfecto color, esos brazos tan fornidos, ese abdomen tan bien formado, definitivamente la sensualidad de Suzaku dejaba a todos abajo… no sé, pero ese cuerpo estaba esculpido por los mismísimos dioses, era… impactante.

Silencio, solo la música de presentación de Suzaku sonaba… todas nos habíamos quedado hipnotizadas por el escultural cuerpo del chico…

-Alguien diga algo por favor-agrego Kaito que fue el único chico espectador que se había quedado en la presentación-

-Ok ejem –comenzó a toser- el siguiente en la lista es Haruka Tenoh

Haruka salía con un bóxer casi convertido en bikini, ok admito que el chico no está de mal ver, pero no es lo que yo creo que es considerado sexy, presiento que este chico es más que nada afeminado… Haruka camino hacia donde estaban las juezas, las miro sonriente, su prenda era de color rojo, se veía bien, estaba bien formado, tenia de dónde agarrar pero insisto no es lo que busco.

-Ok ahora colóquense en fila para que nuestro grandioso jurado diga quién es el ganador

-Ok Utau, siéntate ahora yo continuare con esto

Observe como las chicas comenzaban a anotar en sus libretas quien se veía mejor, a mi ver era Suzaku el que se llevaba la estrella de oro pero no sé qué dirán ellas.

-¿Y bien chicas?

-Es una batalla reñida-agrego Lily- necesitamos un desempate

-Y quien ayudara en eso

-Oh Milly te sorprenderás- Nakuru se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose atrás del escenario tardo unos minutos, todos nos mirábamos sin saber que decir y es que… la emoción de saber ¿Quién sería el otro juez? Minutos más tarde regreso con su compañía…

-¿Directora Yuko?

-A si es Miss Milly, yo seré la que desempate en todas las categorías

-Me parece bien

-Ya me dio pena-agrego Len-

-¿Porque Len? –Preguntaba la directora- también soy mujer y admito que mis chicos son muy guapos aunque deberían haber metido al profe Fay en esto

-¡Profesora!

-Hay que tiene de malo, el profe esta guapo lamentablemente su corazón tiene dueño

-¿No me diga que Kurogane ya le hizo caso?-pregunto Ikuto riendo-

-No Ikuto, el profesor Fay tiene muy definido su sexo

-Ah bueno, yo solo decía.

-Bien, como yo seré la que dirá quien está mejor creo que debo hacerlo de una buena vez

-¿O lo dejamos al final?

-Si te parece mejor Milly me agrada la idea

-Ok entonces, continuemos con la siguiente categoría, pero vamos chicas apláudanle a los chicos que hicieron su esfuerzo de verse bien-todas las chicas despidieron a los chicos con un fuerte aplauso y uno que otro piropo atrevido- Ok la siguiente categoría es… de qué forma creen ellos que se ven mejor, ustedes deberán votar para que asi la calificación sea pareja asi que… comencemos…

El primero como siempre fue Syo quien salía luciendo un pantalón de mezclilla azul con unas botas negras, traía una chamarra color café junto con una playera de color café más claro que la de arriba, su sombrero que siempre lo caracterizaba y una tipo camisa a cuadros roja en la cintura, salió caminando sensualmente mirándonos a todas.

-¿Syo?-él chico me miro- ¿cuál es tu mejor habilidad?

-¿Es junto con esta categoría?

-Claro, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro

-Pues me gusta cantar, me gusta tocar el violín

-¿Podrías cantar algo para nosotras? Bueno lo has hecho pero solo para Kallen y eso no se vale… ¿podrías cantarnos algo junto con tu violín?

-Pero… no vengo preparado para cantar

-¿No quieres ganar el concurso?

-Claro que quiero

-Entonces cántanos algo y toca tu violín- el chico regreso a la parte trasera del escenario, no demoro mucho ya que salió rápidamente con su violín en mano, nos miró a todas, se colocó en posición y comenzó a afinar el violín para terminar tocando una melodía…

-Más allá de la noche ahí luz pero hasta a veces lo olvidas del todo ¿verdad? perdí mis alas y ahora solo la luna observa nuestro camino es extraño pero me gusta tu rostro de perfil… al caminar es como si mis sentimientos a ti siempre hubieran perdurado más allá del tiempo el desconocido lugar donde se encuentran mis recuerdos que yacen bajo la misma luna que nos arropa…

-Parece un poema-dije sonriente-

-No estaba preparado para cantar esta canción que escribí, por eso dije que no quería… ¿no te gusto?

-Por dios si a Milly no le gusto le daré un zape-agrego Nakuru- es lo más lindo que he escuchado, me muero de ganas por escucharla terminada

-Gracias Nakuru…

-Bien Syo puedes tomar asiento has completado tres categorías en esta, aún falta una asi que espero verte en la final

-Gracias

-Nuestro siguiente concursante es Seiya Kou-la música provocativa inundaba nuestros oídos, todas esperábamos ver que atuendo traía el mejor de los Kou, esperábamos nos sorprendiera-

Seiya salía a los pocos minutos con una bata cubriendo todo su cuerpo, todas lo miramos sorprendidas ya que esperábamos más visión de él, él solo sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Seiya? ¿Eso te hace ver sexy?

-¿Y tú que crees Milly?

-Pues…-observamos cómo se desamarraba su bata de ceda para dejarla caer y dejarnos ver sus bóxer de licra ultramegapegadisisisimos dejándonos a todas con la boca abierta…

-Yo soy sexy hasta recién levantado, mi yo sensual siempre está presente, la verdad quería aparecer desnudo ya que es lo mejor pero creo que…

-¡No maa!-agregaban los chicos espectadores que acababan de llegar- pensé que ya había terminado el concurso de traje de baño

-Ya Seiya ponte algo-agrego Lelouch riendo, al parecer estaban ebrios- Ni que estuvieras tan bueno

-Tarados-Seiya sonrió a donde estaba el jurado-¿entonces no les gusto asi?

-Claro que si Seiya-agrego Lily- te ves muy bien pero te necesito con ropa para tu prueba de canto y una de habilidades

-Ah pues se tocar la guitarra

-¿La trajiste?

-Sí y entonces ¿también puedo cantar?

-Claro…

Seiya ingreso tras escenario para cambiarse, nosotras mientras bebíamos algo de agua y escuchábamos las tonterías de los chicos que estaban ebrios, al parecer ellos ya habían formado su concurso

-Oye Milly!-Gritaba Kei- nosotros también ¿podemos hacer un concurso de miss universo Ichihara? Digo si ustedes lo hicieron ¿Por qué nosotros no?

-Porque ustedes serian cruel mente golpeados y maltratados por sus novias-agrego Lily- aunque aún no tengo novio creo que eso ustedes lo tomarían de otra forma

-¿Ah sí?-pregunto Lelouch- yo solo he visto puras perversiones en ustedes, dime Lily ¿habrá una prueba de inteligencia? Digo creo que eso sería bien valorado, solo no salgas con que todos quieren la paz mundial porque eso ya está muy trillado

-No Lelouch, jamás haría ese tipo de preguntas

-Pues deberían comenzar a pensar en unas preguntas asi

-¿Porque no pasas y las haces tú?-dije retándolo-

-No, yo formaría parte de ese juego y la verdad no me dan ganas

-Lelouch ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Solo me interesa saber si Yaten morirá o no

-¡Mataras a Yaten!-decía Utau-

-Si no gana ten por seguro que si morirá

Utau no alcanzo a reclamare ya que Seiya había salido con un pantalón desgastado, unos convers negros y una playera negra más su guitarra.

-Ok, entonces Seiya queremos escucharte…

Seiya comenzó a tocar su guitarra mientras nosotras lo mirábamos, los chicos solo reían divertidos ya que aún continuaban bebiendo, eran fastidiosos

-….Dulce sonrisa que, brilla en la eternidad bello lucero que, siempre me hace feliz eres mi mas grande tesoro… eterna luz de estrella, aquel día fatal, no te pude cuidar y ahora mis lágrimas, debo de controlar solamente queda el dolor…Busco tu amor, cristal de universo… busco tu amor, quiero secar tu llanto… busco tu amor, de verdad, ven que yo te quiero abrazar…

Todas mirábamos a Seiya impactadas, su voz era impresionante, la ternura, la calidez, la sensación que te provocaba con solo escucharlo… era fascinante…

-Seiya cantas hermoso

-Gracias

-¿Has pensado en lanzarte de cantante?-preguntaba Yuko-

-Lo pensé pero deseo ser abogado como mi padre

-Tienes mucho talento en ese ámbito-agrego Yuko- deberías considerarlo

-Lo haré, gracias

-Ok nuestro siguiente concursante es Akito Vi Britania-el chico salía con una camisa de vestir blanca, un pantalón negro de mezclilla y unos tenis…

-Sé que mezclo lo formal con lo informal pero a mí siempre me ha gustado vestirme asi, no me importa lo que la demás gente piense y creo que está bien, siempre me he considerado sexy y con o sin esto lo soy

-¿O sea que prácticamente también podrías salir sin ropa?

-Claro, el ser sexy es considerarse en todos los aspectos

-Ya veo-agrego Yuko-

-Y bien Akito ¿Qué habilidades tienes? ¿Puedes cantar?

-No gracias, el canto no se me da… y de habilidades pues manejo muy bien la katana

-¿Como que no cantas?-agrego Lily- recuerda cuando cantábamos en las noches cuando acampábamos

-Lily eso fue hace mucho tiempo

-¿Y? ¿Qué te falta?

-¿La luna?

-Ya Akito canta algo…

-Pues… cuando la luna se pone re grandota como una pelotota que alumbra el callejón, amm… no sé qué más sigue

-Esa no Akito

-La verdad lo lamento pero canciones no se me dan…

-Hay haber- Lily se levantó colocándose a un lado de él- acuérdate de la letra, sigue mi ritmo, haber dj tienes la canción de Unbreakable, Akito recuerda la letra, en inglés como siempre

La canción comenzó a sonar, Akito solo se sonrojaba y Lily ella solo sonreía…

-…Took my hand, touch my heart, help me close, you were always there, by my site, lie and take… ¡vamos Akito canta conmigo!- Lily cantaba mientras Akito intentaba recordar la letra, al menos eso parecía ya que cerraba los ojos tarareándola-

-share the laughter, share the tears, we both know, we'll go on from here, cause together, we are strong, in my arms…- Akito tomo la mano de Lily cantando, esto era sorprendente ya que había una conexión muy fuerte entre ambos…-this love is unbreakable, to fire and flame, when all this is over, our love will remain…

Al término de la canción solo aplaudimos, miramos a ambos chicos sonriéndoles, todo lo que provocaban con una canción tan sentimental como esa…

Lelouch POV

Escuchar a mi hermano y a mi prima cantar fue… como decirlo, me hizo recordar viejos momentos donde todos éramos pequeños y competíamos sanamente sin pensar en el futuro, donde no nos importaba el que dirán, donde no nos fijábamos si mi padre era de dinero y si tenía problemas… donde aún convivíamos más mis hermanos y Lily… ahora todo ha cambiado, aunque mi hermano este con nosotros las cosas han cambiado, mi padre aun no lo perdona por haberse ido y aun no lo considera como su hijo…

-¿Qué sucede Lelouch? ¿Estas sentimental?-pregunto Usui- pensé que no te conmovía nada de esto

-No, no es eso, simplemente siguen impresionándome este tipo de concursos

-Tienes razón, aunque ver cantar a los chicos es más impresionante… jamás pensé que cantaran

-Bueno, mi hermano asistió a clases de canto

-¿Y porque no quería cantar?

-Por cerrar una vieja herida…

Y asi era… mi padre consideraba que eso del canto era una estupidez esa también fue una de las razones por la cual mi hermano se fue de la casa… no dejarlo expresarse…

* * *

_y aun faltan cosas solo que esas si sucederán la semana siguiente, saludos_


	35. Preocupaciones…

_No me agrado el titulo pero que va, es preocupante todo esto._

* * *

Capítulo 33

Preocupaciones…

Euphemia POV

Mi amado Suzaku, siempre un amor, siempre tan comprensible, sabe lo que me gusta y vaya que me dejo impactada con ese cuerpo que trae, en definitiva es el chico ideal para mí y jamás lo soltare por nada del mundo.

Akito… mi hermano mayor, si es raro escucharlo cantar de nuevo, después de que juro que jamás volvería a cantar es sorprendente, aunque admita que ya no le gusta la música sé que en el fondo aun le gusta…

Lelouch… mi hermano también debía haber participado pero era normal que él no aceptaría ya que su sencillez y su seriedad no lo dejaría vivir con esa pequeña manchita de haber concursado en este Miss Ichihara….

Solo puedo decir que esto ha sido tan sorpréndete que me ha dejado sin habla

-Oye Sakura ¿y Shaoran?

-No lo sé… debe estar por ahí

-¿Como que no sabes?-pregunte alarmada, el concurso aún continuaba Akito demostraba que era bueno con la Katana mientras todas gritaban un wow- ¿ya no son novios?

-No… terminamos anoche

-¿Pero porque?

-Estoy confundida

-¿Cómo?-agrego Tomoyo quien quitaba la mirada del frente

-Bueno es que…-decía en voz baja-

-¿No me digas que Yue te ha movido el tapete?

-No es eso simplemente que…

-¡Es Yue!-agrego Tomoyo molesta- te dije que dejaras de frecuentarlo, ese tipo me da mala espina

-Tomoyo no exageres, Yue solo se preocupa por mí…

-¿Se preocupa? Por favor Sakura ese tipo desea otra cosa de ti

-Tu que sabes, solo con Eriol has salido asi que no conoces mucho de hombres

-¿Es necesario que salga con muchos para decirte eso? Sakura no me agredas de esa forma, entiende que si uno te lo dice es por algo, pero si no deseas entenderlo no lo hagas, después no te quejes de que te lo dije.

Tomoyo se levantó de su asiento, las demás chicas aplaudían ya que Hanabusa había salido haciendo su espectáculo, el chico vestía muy bien, todo de color blanco, había hecho una actuación de su clásico Bang Bang dejando a una chica casi convulsionándose por la impresión, después en vez de cantar toco un poco el piano para dejar a las chicas sorprendidas. Gino hacia su aparición y yo en vez de verlo veía a Sakura quien tenía la mirada baja, era normal ya que ni yo esperaba eso de Tomoyo aunque siendo sinceras ella tenía razón, Sakura había cambiado mucho gracias al chico Yue, ese tipo daba mala espina pero si Sakura no lo veía nosotras no podíamos hacer nada. Siento pena por Shaoran ya que ese tipo si la ama de verdad y ella perdida en el camino de la elección lo ha dejado a un lado… espero que todo se solucione.

Veía a mi hermano que aun bebía con sus amigos riendo de Gino que intentaba hacer un truco con un sombrero, más bien hacer el truco con el sombrero de Syo que a final de cuentas termino rompiéndolo porque no supo cómo hacerlo… daba risa pero no podía reír… Sakura me preocupaba, maldición porque eligieron este momento para sinceridades, no podré disfrutar de todo el show.

Milly POV

Reíamos ya que Syo discutía con Gino de haberle roto su sombrero favorito y es que Gino había intentado aparecer una moneda en el sombrero y no lo logro, cuando vio que no había podido hacer el truco agito tan fuerte el sombrero metiendo la mano incontable número de veces logrando romperlo… Syo casi lloraba por su sombrero

-Ok después de este truco de risa ahora vamos con el turno de Ren Jinguji- el chico a parecía con un pantalón negro súper ajustado junto con una camisa sin fajar y una corbata nada arreglada, se veía muy sexy el chico, su cabello lo tenía atado en una media coleta… se veía muy sexy-

-Nunca me ha agradado vestirme formalmente, aunque esto es lo que mejor me va, iba a salir de la misma forma que Seiya pero decidí que eso sería para poner más difícil la competencia asi que es mejor asi, no me gusta exhibirme tanto… aunque si lo hago solo es por las señoritas

-Ok Ren ¿qué instrumento tocas?

-El saxofón

-Wow impresionante-agrego Yuko- sabes cantar

-Me agrada el canto

-¿Nos cantarías algo?

-Claro, es solo que... no va mucho con el sax

-Bueno, entonces digámosle al dj que te ayude un poco

-Me parece bien…

_-_…Sentimos el sonido de los sueños Se están acercando...En aquellos días, anhelábamos el escenario...¡Asi que, vamos a caminar junto a ti! ¡Ahora nos hemos convertimos en uno! El gran amor que me cambió ¡Ahora nos hemos convertido en uno! ¡Amor por tu sonrisa! Este sonido ha estado buscando una canción. Cuando estés triste, ¡Cantaré para ti! ¡Mirando tu rostro mientras sonríes a mi lado pienso que quiero cantar por siempre y para siempre!...

-Wow, ok Ren… ¿algo más que tengas que decir?

-Que en verdad deben considerarme como uno de los finalistas

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Yuko-

-Soy sexy, tengo todo lo que una chica necesita

-Ok eso lo tendremos en cuenta- Ren dio media vuelta para retirarse, nos dejo a la mayoría pensando, cavilando ¿Quién sería digno de llegar a ser uno de los finalistas?- el siguiente en nuestra lista es Yaten Kou-

Yaten salía con sus pantalones desgastados y unos zapatos de vestir, su camisa en color negra sin fajar más sus lentes de sol… ok admitámoslo, estos hermanitos Kou se ven muy bien con cualquier prenda, el chico nos sonrió ampliamente, su larga cabellera plateada era ondeada por el viento.

-Y bien Yaten ¿Cuál es tu habilidad?

-Soy excelente con la pintura, me encanta pintar

-¿Y porque abandonaste artes?

-Necesitaba más acción en mi vida…

-Entonces ¿en futbol americano lo tienes?

-Si

-¿Cantar? Obvio si se te da-agrego Lily- te hemos escuchado otras veces asi que creo yo que puedes cantarnos algo ¿o no?

-sí, sí puedo

-Pero pongámoslo más difícil-agrego Nakuru- hagamos que el chico cante con alguien más, otro concursante-

-Entonces que salga el siguiente concursante… Len Kagamine

El niño shota salía con un pantalón azul de mezclilla, tenis y playera de color blanco, lo cubría una sudadera que se abría con un cierre en medio, traía unos guantes que solo cubrían sus palmas de las manos ya que los dedos estaban descubiertos, su cabello era sostenido por una coleta que dejaba liberado algunos risos rubios más pequeños que no podía sujetar.

-Ustedes si no más recuerdo, jamás se han llevado bien

-Eran roses entre chicos sexys-agrego Len- la verdad debemos aprender a llevarnos bien… me da igual si él me habla

-Yo solo puedo decir- agrego Yaten- que pienso lo mismo

-Ok entonces ambos canten, en ingles

-¿Qué?-asustado Len pregunto- ¿Por qué en inglés?

-La mayoría canta en español asi que pensamos todas las juezas y yo que sería grandioso que cantaran en inglés

-Por mí no hay problema-agrego Yaten- ¿Len me sigues?

-Dime que canción cantaremos

-All have to give... ¿me sigues?

-Ok solo saco la guitarra ¿no?

-Estas aprendiendo- Len corrió atrás del escenario para salir inmediatamente con una guitarra, comenzó a afinarla mientras Lily le daba un micrófono a Yaten para que asi comenzara a cantar-

-…I don't know what he does to make you cry But I'll be there to make you smile I don't have a fancy car To get to you I'd walk a thousand miles I don't care if he buys you nice things Does his gifts come from the heart I don't know... but if you were my girl... I'd make it so we'd never be apart…

Ver a ambos chicos rebeldes cantar era… entre sorprendente y agradable, jamás los hubiésemos imaginado tan tranquilos compartiendo el escenario sin estar peleando. Yaten cantaba igual de hermoso que su hermano y que decir de Len, tenían una voz tan maravillosa….

Pasaron los minutos y ellos terminaron de cantar, todas las chicas levantadas de sus asientos aplaudiéndoles a ambos chicos, la pelea estaba muy reñida y descubrir quien seria los seis participantes finalistas estaba difícil.

Minutos más tarde le toco a Ikuto hacer su presentación, el chico salía vestido todo de negro como era su costumbre, no lo niego el negro le sienta bien. El tipo salía con su violín para dejarnos impactadas con su hermosa melodía, pese que no cantaba podía notarse su profesionalidad con ese instrumento, sus ojos cerrados mientras tocaba, su expresión… todo en él era tan pacifico en ese momento… nos relajaba.

Después de la magnífica presentación de Ikuto le tocaba a Suzaku demostrarnos de que estaba hecho, el tipo salió solo con su pantalón de mezclilla y sus tenis, nada en la parte superior lo cubría, salió mirándonos como todo tipo rebelde preguntando con la mirada ¿te gusta lo que ves? Obvio todas gritamos, ese tipo sí que sabe seducir a una chica, ahora entiendo porque Yuffi no lo suelta. Cuando le preguntaron si podía cantar él se negó rotundamente, ya que eso solo lo hacía en la regadera y por ahora no era el momento indicado, todas desilusionadas dejamos que pasara el siguiente concursante, el chico llamado Ayato…

Ayato, sexy chico pervertido y rebelde que cautiva nuestros corazones ¿Por qué? Es el tipo rudo que no le agrada que jueguen con él y eso al menos a mí me agrada, el chico tampoco canto solo nos dejó impresionadas con su vestuario sencillo…

Haruka Tenoh… ¿Qué decir de esta persona? Salió con un traje de noche, nos miró sonriente para que después Lily le preguntara sus habilidades, él tipo comenzó a tocar el piano, era bueno en eso pero jamás canto….

-Ok ha llegado el momento decisivo…

-Todas las chicas nos miraban sorprendidas

-Que gane el papacito de Yaten-se escuchó como Lelouch y Usui gritaban, si, aún estaban ebrios-

Todos los concursantes estaban en fila esperando las calificaciones, Yaten al escuchar eso se sonrojo riendo.

-Los que pasan a la siguiente ronda son… lo lamento a los tres que no pudieron continuar pero asi lo dijo las calificaciones, además serian solo seis los que quedarían pero decidimos que sería mejor dejar nueve… los que pasaron son: Ren Jinguji…

-Oh fuck!-grito Lelouch-

-Seiya Kou, Suzaku Kururugi, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Syo Kurushu, Akito vi Britania, Haruka Tenoh

-¡Oh maldición!-grito Lelouch- ¡¿porque carajos no entre en esto?!

-¿Quieres entrar?-agrego Lily sorprendida-

-No gracias…

-Ok continúo nombrando a los que pasaron… Len Kagamine

-Estas muerto Yaten, como puede ser posible que…

-¡Silencio Lelouch!-agrego Yuko-

-Yaten Kou también estas dentro de la competencia… los demás gracias por participar

-Al menos me divertí-agregó Gino- hagan otro pronto

-Yo solo puedo decir que al menos llegue al final-dijo Hanabusa-

-Yo no estoy tan contento pero… me voy con Yui

-ok chicos, ahora la siguiente categoría es el baile ¿saben las coreografías del nuevo baile que salió?

-No me digas que es la coreografía del coreano ese que canta el oppa

-Aparte mi queridísimo Yaten, deben saber que hay una canción muy popular que está sonando mucho, es de un grupo muy joven, son como 12 chicos, deberán aprenderse la coreografía en… ¿un día? No, creo que es menos de un día

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos-

-Bonamana de Super Juniors, nos demostraran que son capaces de bailar bajo presión

-¿Pero porque? Oye ¿no podríamos bailar la macarena? O algo más sencillo

-Los pasos de esos tipos son muy difíciles-agrego Ikuto- lo sé porque Utau los ve, de seguro fue ella la de la idea

-A si es mi queridísimo hermanito, me gusta como bailan esos nenes asi que pensé ¿Por qué no ponerles esos pasos a los chicos? Se los comente a las chicas y ellas gustosas aceptaron, asi que por lo tanto esa bailaran.

-La profesora de baile será Ringo Tsukimiya, ella les ayudara a aprenderse los pasos de baile rápidamente

-No la conozco-agrego Len-

-Pues ahora la conocerán, con ustedes Ringo Tsukimiya –una chica de cabello rosa y ojos azules se hacía presente en el escenario, la chica entraba de lo más sonriente acercándose a los chicos-

-¡Hola! Como habrán escuchado bien yo seré su instructora de baile, vamos chicos quiten esas caras de niños con estreñimiento que nos vamos a divertir mucho

-Pero aprendernos los pasos en menos de 24 horas es difícil-agrego Akito- para mi es fácil pero dudo que ellos puedan

-Entonces si estas convencido de que podrás hacerlo no te preocupes por ellos

-¿Cuando comenzamos?-pregunto Ren-

-En estos momentos, ellas se van a tomar café mientras nosotros practicamos lo restante de la noche y mañana temprano nos vemos aquí de nuevo para darle la última ensayada

-Bien chicas, ya saben mañana a la misma hora estaremos dando el cierre definitivo para este concurso, traigan a sus mejores amigas para que admiren a estos adonis

Y con eso último di por terminada la actuación de ese día, ya era algo tarde asi que debía preparar la última ronda para el día de mañana, sería difícil pero bien valdría la pena.

Sakura POV

Había terminado el concurso de los chicos, mañana seria el día decisivo para ellos. Salí en búsqueda de Tomoyo pero al ver que no me había esperado decidí irme sola, camine varias calles hasta que alguien me sorprendió.

-¡Sakura!-voltee a ver de quien se trataba, era Yue quien me alcanzaba- ¿A dónde vas?

-A mi casa, es algo tarde…

-¿Tarde? Si apenas son las 8

-Bueno es que…

-Vamos te invito a mi casa, vayamos a comer algo

-No creo que sea buena idea…

-Oh vamos Sakura… cocine galletas…-tomo mi mano para dirigirnos a su casa, caminamos por unos minutos, algo no me dejaba cien por ciento segura, tenía una pequeña intranquilidad, algo no estaba bien.

Después de unos minutos llegamos a su casa, ingresamos en ella, me dirigí al sillón tomando asiento mientras él iba a preparar algo de café. Observe toda la casa sin moverme, estaba muy bien ordenada…

-En la tarde hice galletas

-¿A si?

-Sí, espero te gusten-tome una de las galletas que traía en un plato, le di una mordida dándome cuenta de que sabía deliciosa- está muy rica

-Si... Igual que tu…

-eh?

-Me han dicho que terminaste con Shaoran ¿es verdad?-me dijo cambiando de tema mientras tomaba asiento a un lado mío-

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-dije alarmada-

-Es un rumor que corre por todos lados, solo te pregunto ¿es verdad?

-Bueno es verdad que él y yo no somos ya nada pero…

-¿Pero qué?-observe como él se acercaba más a mí, algo me inquietaba, no podía estar tranquila-

-Yo aún lo quiero

-¿es verdad?-me miro a los ojos- sabes lo que pienso es que no es asi la situación, tú necesitas a alguien más aventado, alguien que te muestre los placeres de la vida, alguien con mayor experiencia, más atrevido… alguien como yo

-¿Yue de que me hablas?

-No te hagas la inocente Sakura, sabes bien a lo que me refiero...

-No, la verdad no lo sé ¿podrías dejar de invadir mi espacio?

-No, a mí me agrada estar cerca de ti, asi que deberías comenzar a acostumbrarte, ya que Shaoran se ha quitado de mi camino ahora actuare.

-¿Pero de que hablas?

-Me gustas Sakura... y por eso-cuando sentí sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos, no me agradaba para nada sentirlo tan cerca de mí y sus besos se me hacían horribles, sentí un asco profundo cuando él me beso a lo que inmediatamente lo empuje alejándolo de mi-

-¡Aléjate de mí!-me levante rápidamente de mi asiento- Yue esto está mal, yo

-No me importa lo que pienses, sabias bien a lo que venias, no creas que fui tan buena onda solo porque me agrada tu amistad, eres muy inmadura, no sabes de la vida, crees que todo es color rosa, ya basta que te estés haciendo la tonta y creas que los hombres solo se acercan a ti solo porque eres buena con ellos

-Yo…-era la verdad, yo pensaba que nada de eso me pasaría… él se acercó a mi acorralándome en una esquina-

-¿Pensaste que era por eso? Por favor Sakura solo mírate, ya estás en edad de conocer lo que es bueno, es solo que tu mente inmadura no te deja verlo, tan solo dejaste a Shaoran por confusión pero dime ¿Quién te confundió? ¿Yo?

-Eres un tonto

-¡No! Aquí la tonta eres tú y tendrás que aceptarlo, además no te dejare ir tan fácilmente- me tomo de las manos para evitar que yo lo alejara de mi- me gustas Sakura… solo que no es un gusto duradero

-¡Suéltame Yue!

-¡NO!

Comenzamos a forcejearnos, la verdad él era fuerte a comparación mía, necesitaba que alguien me ayudara, sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, de ser abrazada por alguien… Shaoran… solo me limite a cerrar mis ojos ya que él me había sometido a su voluntad… Sentí como me besaba, como pasaba su labios por mi cuello… como se acercaba más a mi logrando que sintiera más su cuerpo

-¡Ya llegue Yue!

Ambos volteamos para ver a una chica entrar, no sabía quién era pero eso me ayudo a liberarme de Yue y salir corriendo para no ser alcanzada por él.

Corrí con lágrimas en los ojos, corrí tanto sin percatarme de que dirección llevaba… lo único que quería era desaparecer, llorar sin ser vista, perderme entre la multitud de gente, me sentía mal, mal conmigo misma, mal con Shaoran… por haberlo defraudado.

Touya POV

Estaba fuera de la casa de Milly, esperaba que saliera Nakuru, debía hablar con ella, no me agrada que me ignoren, a mí sí me quieren debe ser permanentemente, ella no podía hacerme a un lado asi de fácil. Observe como salía sola sonriente, al menos nadie nos interrumpiría.

-¡Nakuru!-dije mientras la veía salir-

-Ah eres tu…-dijo sorprendida-

-¿a quién más esperabas? ¿A tu amiguito Toma?

-Basta Touya, no te va el chico celoso…

-¿Por qué no?

-No somos nada, tu solo me utilizas o más bien me quieres cuando se te da la gana ¿y yo? ¿Dónde quedo? ¿Dónde quedan mis sentimientos? ¿No soy de palo sabes?

-Nakuru, sé que no somos nada pero es que yo no te veo como algo más

-Entonces ¿porque me buscas?

-¿Me siento solo?-obvio oculte mi rostro volteando a otro lado-

-¿Solo? Por favor Touya, jamás te agrado que yo estuviera molestándote, que jamás me despegara de ti…

-Es que a veces eres tan empalagosa que…

-¿Ves? ¿Ahora entiendes? Siempre te moleste asi que por eso decidí que era lo mejor alejarme de ti.

-Pero...

-¿Pero qué? Ya Touya deja de molestarme, haz tu vida solo y a mi déjame hacerla con alguien más.

-¡NO! Eso jamás lo permitiré-Nakuru me miro sorprendida, era normal ya que eso que dije hasta a mí me dejo sorprendido-

-¿Estás enamorado de mí?-dijo en voz baja-

-No lo sé…

Ambos nos quedamos mirando en silencio, no me atrevía a romper ese agradable silencio… sus palabras resonaban en mi mente ¿en verdad estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Por eso actuaba asi de estúpido? No puede ser amor, eso no es verdad, el amor es para los débiles, para los carentes de cerebro… ¿me volveré un zombi?

Yaten POV

Ensayando lo restante de la noche, agotado me siento… si lo sé la fama cuesta… llevamos como diez repeticiones ya que Syo y Len se la pasan peleando porque chocan a cada momento.

-Syo, Len ambos son muy lindos pero si dejaran de ser tan agresivos nada de esto sucedería

-Pero señorita Ringo, si usted nos cambiara de posición…

-No, a mí me agrada verlos a ambos juntos… son tan lindos-la chica hacia una cara de kyaaa que nos dejaba sorprendidos-

Si, esto sería para largo… creo que mi capacidad para soportar gente será muy puesta a prueba…

Horas más tarde salimos todos cansados de tanto ensayar, me fui directamente a casa olvidándome de todo. Me dirigí a mi habitación sin pasar a cenar, aventándome a mi cama recostándome, cansado de demostrar que soy el que merece el título del chico más sexy…

Escuche como tocaban mi puerta, sin ánimos les dije que podían entrar… era Seiya quien llegaba.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Debe ser ahora?-pregunte algo cansado-

-Sí... creo que tenemos algo sin resolver.

-Si vienes a hacerme preguntas de matemáticas por favor no cuentes conmigo.

-No… sé que eres el menos indicado para que me ayudes en mis tareas

-Tonto ¿Qué sucede?

-Es por lo de Elizabeth ¿es verdad?

-¿qué?-dije mientras colocaba una almohada debajo de mi cabeza para mirarlo mejor-

-Lo que dijiste en la competencia

-Eres mi hermano, debes saber cuándo digo la verdad y cuando no…

-Entonces si fue verdad

-¿Me estas afirmando o me estas preguntando?

-te estoy afirmando-sonreí, me incorpore sentándome en la orilla de mi cama, rasque un poco mi cabeza para continuar-

-claro… qué más puedo hacer ¿obligarlos a separarse? Si ambos se gustan adelante por mi sigan, yo no me interpondré entre ustedes, es lo mejor que puedo hacer, yo no la amaba y ella merecía alguien que si lo hiciera… aunque fuera amiga de Light y lo obedeciera tal vez… tal vez si cambio de parecer y ya desea ser buena chica.

-Gracias por aceptarlo

-No tienes nada que agradecer… ahora ¿puedo dormir? Mañana tengo que vencerlos y mira que estoy muy cansado.

-¿Crees poder en contra mía?

-Estoy en la final, lo demás depende de pura suerte y esa yo la tengo…

-¿¡qué hiciste que!?-escuchamos como mi padre gritaba, oh dios ahora que-

Los dos salimos rápidamente de mi habitación para dirigirnos a la cocina donde estaba mi padre, mi madre y Taiki… al parecer ya les había dicho sobre lo del embarazo de Ruka

-¿ustedes sabían eso?-nos preguntó mi padre muy molesto cuando noto nuestra presencia, podría asegurar que le salía humo de su cabeza-

Nosotros solo nos quedamos en silencio sin mencionar palabra alguna, no podíamos decir nada, al menos no yo… con esta es la segunda vez que mi padre está molesto de esta forma y pensar que el malo fui yo siempre, já todos pensaban que yo cometería el error y nunca fue asi.

-¡Maldición Taiki! Todo tu futuro se fue a la basura solo por tu error, sabes lo que es…

-¡Ya lo sé padre!-agrego Taiki- me vas a decir lo mismo que a Seiya y estoy de acuerdo, no dejare mis estudios por eso además

-¡No podrás! En este mismo momento comienzas a buscar trabajo y te olvidas de la universidad, será más difícil que te mantengas con un hijo en la universidad, no podrás hacerlo, además habíamos planeado que te irías a estudiar fuera de la ciudad para que asi fueras el mejor ingeniero en tu clase… ¿Qué demonios te paso por la cabeza?

-La hormona del sexo-agregue, mi padre me miro muy feo- es la verdad…

-Yaten por favor podrías guardar silencio… Taiki desde mañana comienzas a buscar trabajo, no puedes continuar asi… ¿Qué es lo que pensabas hacer? ¿Tenías planeado algo?

-Terminar la prepa y casarme, pero antes buscar un trabajo para que ella tenga todo, no quiero pasar por malos momentos ahora que ella tenga a mi hijo…

-…-mi padre lanzo un fuerte suspiro mirando a otro lado, sabía que ya lo habíamos sacado de quicio- debes comenzar a buscar un trabajo… puedo ayudarte pero…

-No, ya he comenzado a ver todo eso… seré cajero

-¿Qué?-mi padre lo miro sorprendido- ¿cajero? Pero tienes estudios y…

-Algún día podre ser gerente… -el silencio nos invadió, mi padre solo se quitaba sus lentes para masajear sus ojos, se notaba cansado, desesperado… después de unos minutos mi hermano continuo- debo comenzar desde abajo y sé que lograre todo lo que me proponga, por ahora me interesa mucho lo que le suceda a Ruka… necesitare donde irme a vivir con ella…

-¿Y eso tendrá que ser aquí verdad?

-Por un tiempo… solo hasta que junte lo necesario para tener una casa

-En que he fallado…-mi madre se mantenía en silencio-

-Vayan a dormir-agrego por fin mi padre- ya es tarde y…

-Deben descansar-agrego mi madre- quiero conocer a Ruka, deberás traerla el fin de semana

-Si madre

Y con eso ultimo los tres nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, ninguno dijo nada solo nos limitamos a entrar en cada recamara y dejar lo demás afuera de ella… siempre pensé que mi hermano Taiki sería el que más éxito tendría, es muy inteligente y eso de ser ingeniero lo dejaría muy en alto, ahora ese sueño fue terminado por un bebé ¿Qué tiene de interés tener un bebé? A mí no me agradaría… o era el simple hecho de que la chica que amas ¿te da algo que es de ambos? Maldición no me gusta pensar en nada de esto porque Mina regresa a mi mente y… en eso sonó mi celular.

-Aquí el sexy Yaten, del otro lado ¿quién es?

-jaja hola Yaten… vaya manera de contestar el celular

-Bueno, soy único ¿Qué sucede Utau? ¿Me extrañas?

-Que modesto, pero es la verdad… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Me iba a preparar para dormir…

-Entonces te dejo que descanses, debes estar agotado con el ensayo de la canción

-Se pasan, esa canción está más difícil que mi examen de ciencias sociales.

-Hay Yaten, veras que ganaras…

-Debo hacerlo o si no Lelouch me matara.

-Bueno, yo te ayudare pero a cambio ¿merezco algo o no?

-Chantajista

-Debo tener algo de provecho

-¿Qué quieres del gran Yaten?-dije sin rodeos-

-No sé... ¿una cita?

-Muy aventada la niña…

-Se lo que quiero Yaten y ese eres tu

-Ok, te parece que ¿tengamos una cita después de la carrera de motos? ¿Por qué si competiremos verdad?

-claro…

-Bueno entonces esa será la promesa

-Ok, por ahora te dejo miss Yaten Kou

-Graciosa

-Va, descansa, sueña conmigo…

-Todas las noches…

-¿Pero me imagino que son sueños tranquilos o no?

-Mejor no te digo como te he soñado…-comenzó a reir-

-Cuídate te veo en la mañana

Y con esa despedida terminamos la llamada… me gustaba esta chica pero no me llenaba por completo, aunque las demás chicas tampoco lo hacían Utau era más cercana a mí y era interesante….

Me coloque mi pijama y me dedique a dormir, debía descansar lo suficiente para ganar el concurso aunque no sería la última categoría debía dar todo de mí en el escenario, lograr vencer a los demás y ser el mejor Kou de todos.

Ikuto POV

La mañana había llegado, desayunando como todo chico sexy me encontraba mirando la tv, estaba algo adolorido de los movimientos de la noche anterior pero bien valían la pena. Termine de desayunar para dirigirme a mi laptop y buscar la canción que bailaríamos, no debía permitir que esos tipos me ganaran, debía ser el mejor de todos ellos. Encontré la canción, comencé a escucharla mientras observaba detenidamente el baile, algunos eran difíciles pero sabía que lo lograría… ese tipo llamado Ren es muy bueno también, de echo podía considerarlo digno de ser mi rival, después dejaría a Yaten, Syo, Len y pues Seiya aunque ese es más exhibicionista por el hecho de querer salir sin ropa…

-Que sucede Ikuto ¿por fin admitirás tu amor a Siwon oppa como yo?

-tsk no digas tonterías Utau

-Ya no te enojes, mejor vámonos ya al concurso…

Me levante de mi asiento no sin antes apagar mi laptop, subimos al auto dirigiéndonos a la casa de Milly donde sería la gran final, en el recorrido solo iba pensando en los paso y en el último ensayo, debía poner todo de mi parte… debía demostrarles que soy sexy.

Minutos más tarde llegamos a la casa, bajamos rápidamente, Utau se fue en otra dirección mientras yo me iba a donde estábamos ensayando, donde la mayoría se encontraba.

-Ok chicos una última ensayada, espero ahora si salga a la perfección

-¿Y usted que gana con enseñarnos los pasos?-pregunto Len-

-El placer de verlos en acción, la felicidad de ver que las chicas se derriten por ustedes… eso deberían agradecérmelo…

-¿Agradecérselo? Por favor, nosotros ya traemos a esas chicas arrastrando las cobijas

-Pero podrían traerlas más…

Todos miramos a Ringo… en mi caso a mí no me importaba si traía más loca a Amu, a mí lo que me importaba era ganarme una cita con ella y salir victorioso, aunque si la tenía a ella lo demás no me importaba.

* * *

_Fin del capi nos leemos la proxima semana que aun no tengo mi siguiente capi, saludos y byee_


	36. Miedos

_Nuevo capi... ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen si así fuera Yotaka no hubiera muerto.._

* * *

Capítulo 34

Miedos

Ace POV

Iba a hacer una fiesta enorme por la celebración de que mis padres conocieran a Minako, obviamente lo tomaría también como una forma para que todos supieran que ella sería mi esposa, eso incluía invitar a Yaten para que asi de una buena vez por todas aceptara su derrota y dejara en paz a mi rubia.

Era un nuevo día y las cosas con Minako ya estaban solucionadas, después de varios minutos de hablar sobre el problema ella termino aceptando y yo muy gustoso la bese diciéndole que la haría la mujer más feliz de todas, eso es real ya que la amo mucho y jamás permitiré que algo le falte.

Hablaba con una organizadora de reuniones, me ayudaba a planear la mejor fiesta de todas; me preguntaran si mis padres están de acuerdo con esto, obvio deben estarlo ya que su hijo se les casa.

Tengo planeado invitar a toda la prepa Kronos mas la Ichihara, espero y vengan o ya mínimo que venga Lelouch y él traiga a Yaten para que mi plan salga a la perfección.

La reunión se llevaría a cabo en mi casa, ya estaba todo visualizado en mi mente, la verdad muero de ganas por que sea ya fin de semana, todo saldrá excelente y por fin Yaten se alejara de mi futura esposa.

Milly POV

Estábamos todas preparadas para la categoría del baile, había más chicas que la vez pasada y que decir de los chicos, aún estaban presentes esperando a su reina ganadora. Gino y los chicos que no pasaron la ronda estaban también entre el público espectador, mirando sonrientes el escenario. De juezas teníamos a la directora Yuko, a Tomoyo, Utau, Nakuru y Lily quienes miraban sonrientes con unas libretas en manos para anotar la puntuación.

-Bienvenidas de nuevo a este concurso del chico más sexy-todas las chicas gritaron emocionadas- ahora la categoría es el baile, estos nueve chicos demostraran que pueden lograr lo que se proponen, asi que ahora démosles un fuerte aplauso a… Yaten Kou, Seiya Kou, Ren Jinguji, Akito vi Britania, Syo Kurushu, Len Kagamine, Suzaku Kururugi, Ikuto Tsukiyomi y Haruka Tenoh-Todas las chicas gritaban entusiasmadas por los chicos, y es que verlos con esas ropas, aunque todos venían con pantalón de mezclilla, playera blanca y tenis se veían bien- Ok chicos den lo mejor de ustedes que de su desempeño será la final.

La instructora Ringo salía sonriente tomando asiento a un lado de la directora Yuko, mientras los chicos tomaban posiciones en el centro del escenario, los más pequeños de estatura estaban en el medio de la hilera, a todos se les notaba nerviosos pero no por eso decían algo.

-¿Están preparados?-pregunto Utau-

-Nací preparado Utau-agrego Ikuto- debes saber que el nombre de Ikuto es de alguien preparado

-Ok entonces que suene la canción.

La música comenzó a sonar, todas nos limitamos a no parpadear para mirarlos mejor, la canción sonó y los chicos se movían en sincronía con la música, al principio el que salía a relucir como en el video era Ikuto para tomar la mano de Yaten y continuar con el baile poniendo minutos después a la cabeza a Ren continuando con el baile. Todos se movían excelente, al parecer estaban muy bien guiados por parte de Seiya quien fue el que después tomo la posición de líder. Transcurría la canción y todos continuaban, no se notaba rastro de cansancio… en el momento que pensábamos que iban excelente donde todos brincaban juntos Haruka desentono ya que se había equivocado en un paso pero aun asi el chico continuo bailando sin volverse a equivocar.

-Simplemente sexy-agrego Utau en voz baja-

-shhh-agrego Lily- no me saques de mi perversión

Se movían de un lado a otro, brincaban, movían bien esos traseros, esas manos, lo pies, la forma en que resbalaban por el piso sin caerse. Seiya se lucia mucho, siempre sonriente dando lo mejor de él, Yaten siempre con su rostro de chico rudo, siguiendo los pasos sin cansarse, la forma en que movía la pelvis dejaba que tu mente corriera pervertida mente a imaginártelo en una posición nada sana, Syo siempre con su sombrero sonriendo como niño bueno, haciendo corazones imaginarios con sus manos, Len Kagamine chico shota demostrando que también era bueno, mostrando sus habilidades con el baile que al parecer se le daba muy bien, Ikuto con su camisa súper pegada mostrando su grandioso cuerpo, su rudeza, sus guiños picaros hacia el público daba a notar que disfrutaba del baile, Ren con su grandioso trasero simplemente moviéndolo, bajando, arrodillándose, yendo de un lado a otro, se veía ya sudoroso pero eso no le quitaba el atractivo, cuando pensábamos que el chico no podría demostrar más sensualidad se quitó la playera para mostrar su cuerpazo de adonis, todas nos quedamos sorprendidas mirándolo… volviendo a ver esa estrellita que sobresalía de su bajo vientre, un enorme Kyaaa salió de todas dejando a Yaten, a Syo, Len y Akito algo desconcentrados por no habérseles ocurrido eso antes… Akito continuaba bailando después de su interrupción, bailaba lo más sensual posible dejándonos con la boca abierta para después darle paso a Suzaku el chico que llevaba la delantera junto con Ren… esos risos castaños se movían al compás de la música, sus ojos verdes, su enorme trasero que opacaba a los demás, esa playerita que se veía que en cualquier momento se rompería… simplemente el mejor de todos.

La verdad no sabía que decir, simplemente mi mente comenzó a crear una película en donde yo era la protagonista…

*Película de Milly*

Me veía yo alrededor de estos chicos, sentada mirando el bello cuerpo de Ren que bailaba para mí, obvio el chico solo traía su mini bóxer dejando a relucir ese maravilloso cuerpo mientras Seiya acariciaba mis hombros, Yaten a mi lado tomando mi mano sin soltarla, Ikuto arrodillado ante mí acariciando mi pierna como un gatito desprotegido y Suzaku pues el simplemente me veía muy pervertida mente lo que lograba que yo dejara a los demás para acercarme y probar esos maravillosos labios… lamentablemente o más bien para mi suerte Akito lo quitaba de en medio para ser él el que me besara… minutos después Ren me tomaba de la mano para llevarme a recostarme en una suave cama llena de pétalos… lo veía tan sensual… acaricie todo su tórax… su espalda, sus brazos… hasta que por fin me digne a ir directamente con ese trasero que me volvía loca… tocarlo despertaba en mi sensaciones que jamás antes había tenido…. Verlos a todos juntos a mis pies era lo mejor, lo más excitante, lo más perverso, simplemente lo mejor…. Y con un último beso de mi amado Ren regrese a la normalidad

*Fin de la película mental de Milly*

-¡Milly!-escuche como Utau gritaba mi nombre-

-¡Hay que Utau!

-Pues estabas babeando y no respondías mi pregunta

-¿Qué?

-Debemos continuar con la eliminatoria.

La canción había terminado varios segundos dejando a los chicos algo exhaustos, respiraban algo agitados mientras algunas de las chicas les ofrecían una botella de agua.

-Difícil decisión-agrego Utau- me encanto

-Diremos las calificaciones para asi ir eliminando a los que no pasan la ronda

-¿Qué?-agrego Haruka- ¿pero porque?

-Son nueve y es muy difícil la decisión

-Ok jurado ¿ya tiene las calificaciones?

-Pues no son calificaciones Miss Milly

-¿Entonces?

-Los que pasan a la siguiente ronda son: Suzaku Kururugi

-¡Ese es mi novio!-Yuffi se levantaba de su asiento gritando el nombre de su amor- ¡Tú puedes Suzaku!

-El siguiente es Ren Jinguji

-Kyaaa

-Los demás son: Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Syo Kurushu, Seiya Kou y Yaten Kou felicidades, a los demás suerte para la próxima pero aquí no termina, están por niveles de sensualidad, Len y Akito están empatados, son los chicos más sensuales que hemos tenido y Haruka pues lo lamentamos pero eres lindo

-¿Y con eso me debo sentir alagado?-agrego Haruka molesto-

-Deberías

-Fue una estupidez, ustedes no saben lo bueno de la vida y eso soy yo- el chico se retiraba muy molesto-

-Bueno después de esta explicación de las maravillas de la vida continuemos, el público femenino nos ayudara a elegir a solo tres finalistas, de esos tres elegiremos después al chico más sexy de la prepa Ichihara, ya saben el tercer, segundo y primer lugar. El premio para el tercer lugar es la diploma del chico más sexy, el premio para el segundo es… ¿Cuál es el premio?

-Pues tendrá una mega imagen en la prepa como el chico sexy que es.

-¿Eso es un premio?-agrego Ikuto-

-¿No lo es?

-Bueno ya el primer lugar se llevara de premio el reconocimiento del chico más sexy y una cita con la chica que él elija

-Genial, esto ya lo tengo ganado-agrego Ren-

-Ok entonces chicas-me dirigí al público femenino- les están pasando una hoja donde deben dejar los tres nombres de los chicos que merecen estar en la final-

Todas las chicas comenzaron a escribir los nombres en una hoja, los chicos solo las miraban nerviosos esperando la final, minutos después se les paso una caja donde pondrían los papeles con los nombres. Utau comenzó a sacarlos para que Nakuru y Tomoyo comenzaran a contarlos mientras Lily los anotaba, la directora Yuko bebía de su sake manteniéndose serena…

-¡¿Qué?! Esto no puede ser, ustedes saben…-al parecer había problemas con los nombres ya que Utau comenzó a reclamar-

Pasaron minutos, unos largos minutos para que Utau tomara la palabra y dijera los nombres de los tres finalistas.

-Es difícil esto, créanme yo la verdad siento dolor al decirlo porque… sé que todos son sexys pero solo necesitamos tres…

-¿Utau puedes decir por favor los tres finalistas?

-Diré los que no se quedaron...

-Como sea el punto es que los digas-agrego Nakuru-

-Ok los chicos que no pasaron son: Syo Kurushu…

-No importa-agrego el rubio del sombrero- me he divertido

-Gracias Syo, eres un excelente chico

-El siguiente es… lo lamento pero ellas asi lo eligieron… habías quedado empatado pero hubo un desempate gracias a un voto a favor del que estabas empatado…

-¡Utau ya dilo!-agrego Nakuru-

-Yaten Kou

-¿Qué?-decía sorprendido, suspiro hondo alejándose del escenario para irse con sus amigos, ellos solo lo miraron sin decir nada, Lelouch estaba que no lo calentaba el sol-

-El último es Seiya Kou, lo lamento pero no pasaron

-Fue divertido, aunque admito que ese Ren era el que más alocaba a las chicas- Seiya igual se dirigió a sentar a donde estaban sus amigos-

-Ok Ren, Ikuto y Suzaku son los tres mejores ahora habrá un concurso en el que la directora Yuko los pondrá a prueba.

-Es una prueba de Sake-agrego la directora- deberán tomar cinco copas de sake sin siquiera marearse

-¿Eso es una prueba?-agrego Yaten desde el público- parece un premio para ellos.

-Joven Yaten, por si no lo sabía el Sake puede llegar a embriagarlos con tan solo una copa

-A eso me refiero ¿no me puede dar una copita a mí para que se me pase el coraje?

-Ya continuemos

Los tres chicos tomaron la copa de Sake tomándosela al hilo, nos miraron sonrientes para después tomarse la segunda y asi sucesivamente hasta llegar a la quinta copa, la directora Yuko se levantó de su asiento mirándolos.

-Ok Ikuto, dime ¿en verdad amas a Amu? ¿No solo la quieres para algo sexual?

-No-decía el chico en un tono raro- la amo más que… más que al sexo, si eso debe ser-la voz de Ikuto ya se escuchaba algo ebria-

-Ok entonces Suzaku ¿ya tuviste encuentro íntimo con Yuffi?

-…-Suzaku comenzó a reír para después sentarse en una silla y mirar a la directora- ¿que es eso?

-¿cuál eso?-pregunto Yuko-

-Miss Yuko podría darme otra copita

-Suzaku responde

-Que quiere que le responda… shale todas ustedes nos ponen a bailar como… como si fuéramos changuitos de circo, nos ven pervertida mente, abusan de nosotros en sus mentes y.. y… asi quiere que le conteste ¿si me siento bien?

-Suzaku yo no pregunte eso

-¿Cual eso?-pregunto el chico que en verdad ya estaba ebrio-

-¿Has tenido algo que ver con Yuffi?

-¿Cómo?

-¡Suzaku!

-No me grite –Suzaku señalo hacia a un lado de la directora- oiga yo no sabía que tenía una hermana gemela, ambas son idénticas… ¿y cuál es la malvada?

-Olvídalo, hemos perdido a uno sexy, ok Ren ¿crees merecer el título de chico sexy?

-Claro-Ren se acercó a la directora mirándola- ¿pensó que esto alteraría mi lengua?-señalo la botella de sake- he bebido sake desde que tengo memoria, me encanta su sabor, es igual de deleitante como las mujeres, cálido como sus sonrisas, ardiente como un beso… simplemente mejor que cualquier otra cosa

-Wow-todas decían al unísono-

-Ok entonces directora Yuko ¿tenemos nuestro ganador?

-Claro Utau, el ganador del chico más sexy es…

-No primero deberíamos decir ¿quién es el tercer lugar?

-Mejor diré quien es el segundo lugar… el segundo lugar es para…-los chicos nos miraban sorprendidos mientras las chicas se mordían las uñas de nervios- el segundo lugar es para Ikuto Tsukiyomi, chico neko Hentai has hecho tu mejor esfuerzo y nosotras lo valoramos designándote el segundo lugar

-Genial-agrego Ikuto- Deseo que todos sepan que llegue a la final como segundo finalista y que soy uno de los mejores

-Y lo tendremos en cuenta-agrego Yuko- el tercer lugar es para…-todas las chicas guardaron silencio- el tercer lugar es para ¡Suzaku! Lo que significa que Ren eres nuestro ganador

-¡Genial!-Ren comenzó a festejar mientras nosotras mirábamos a Suzaku quien permanecía dormido en la silla, la música de we are de champions sonaba a todo volumen anunciando a nuestro sexy concursante, al mejor de todos ellos, la verdad bien merecido aunque Suzaku no se queda atrás-

-¡Maldición!-gritaba Lelouch desde su asiento-

-Ren ¿con quién deseas tu cita?

-Con la chica sexy pelirroja

-¿Kallen?

-No sé si asi se llame...

-¿Kallen podrías subir al escenario?-Kallen subió mirando a Ren sonrojada-

-Es ella?-pregunté mientras Ren la miraba sorprendido-

-Sí, es la chica más bella que mis ojos hayan visto

-Ok Kallen debes salir con él

-Pero…-Agrego sorprendida- pero…

-Kallen debes hacerlo

-…

-Esperamos que se diviertan-Ren tomo la mano de Kallen llevándola atrás del escenario mientras yo continuaba con la presentación- Y esto fue todo en el chico más sexy de la prepa Ichihara, espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima.

Lelouch POV

Estaba enca… no esa no es la palabra, estaba muy enojado por la actuación de Yaten, el idiota no gano y ahora mi amada Kallen se iría con Ren a una cita ¿y yo donde quedaba?

-Estás enojado, lo sé por tu mirada, tu sien esta tensa… sea lo que sea que me vas a decir dilo ahora

-¿Y como sabes que te diré algo?-voltee enfrentando a Yaten-¿crees que diciéndote algo vas a calmar mi enojo? Yaten esto no es un concurso y no me pondrás feliz con tu bailecito K-pop

-Bueno ya Lelouch discúlpame pero…

-Olvídalo quieres… iré a mi casa, te veo el fin de semana en el concurso

-Ok…

Me levante molesto de mi asiento dirigiéndome a mi auto, debía salir de ahí inmediatamente sin decir nada, no quería ni encontrarme a Kallen para que notara mi molestia, era malo que yo me pusiera de malas ya que ella no era mi novia, sabía bien que yo tenía la culpa ya que evite que tuviéramos la relación por culpa de mis negocios con mi padre pero… tengo miedo… miedo a perderla, a que me suceda lo que con Shirley, que yo dé todo de mí y ella nada, que solo me usen, que al final sea el que se enamoró y esa persona no, tengo miedo a que se salga de control… a que ella no me ame como yo a ella…

-¿Lelouch a dónde vas?-voltee a enfrentarme a ella, a no intentar decir nada hiriente-

-A mi casa, debo terminar algunas cosas

-Quiero hablar contigo…

-Lo lamento pero no tengo tiempo… te deseo suerte

-¿porque me dices eso?

-Pues te iras de cita con Ren ¿o no? Entonces espero te vaya bien

-Pero Lelouch…

-Lo lamento Kallen pero llevo prisa…-me di la vuelta ingresando rápido a mi auto, subí poniéndolo en marcha para largarme rápidamente, no quería mirarla, no quería vencerme y decir algo de lo que después me arrepintiera… quería estar en paz sin sufrir.

Shaoran POV

Estaba en mi habitación mirando hacia la nada, no había ido a ver la guerra de los chicos más sexys por nada, tenía flojera y que decir de las clases, estaban aburridas asi que ir era una tontería. No había visto a Sakura desde que terminamos, tal vez ahora ella seria novia de Yue y es normal todas lo consideran sexy. Escuche como mi celular sonaba por décima vez, ya sabía quién era pero no deseaba hablar con nadie, quería dejar todo in explicaciones, no debía decir nada.

El celular sonaba y sonaba, me había irritado ya que tuve que contestarlo

-¿Qué?

-Shaoran debes salir

-Demonios Eriol estoy descansando

-¿de qué? Shaoran no te hagas tonto, ya sal y vayamos a divertirnos

-¿Divertirme? No gracias estoy muy cansado

-¿No sabes lo que sucedió?

-¿En dónde?

-Pues al parecer ya tenemos miss universo en la prepa

-Que bien, debe ser Yaten

-No, Yaten no gano, le ganaron

-¿Entonces Ikuto?

-No… Shaoran ¿tampoco sabes lo que sucedió a Sakura?

-¿¡que le paso?!-dije alarmado-

-Tomoyo me dijo que acaba de comunicarse con Sakura, al parecer la chica también se niega a salir, algo malo le tuvo que haber pasado para que no salga

-Tal vez tenga problema con Yue-intentando calmarme dije eso, debía ser eso ya que no podría ser otra cosa-

-¿Y no te preocupa?

-No, o bueno si pero ese ya no es mi tema

-Shaoran debes dejar a un lado tu orgullo e ir a verla

-¡NO! Eriol no me presiones por favor, dejemos eso a un lado ¿ok?

-Está bien, te veo mañana en la prepa, recuerda que el sábado tenemos la competencia.

-Lo sé… nos vemos

Termine mi llamada para lanzarme a mi cama hundiendo mi cabeza entre las almohadas, no quería pensar en ella y Eriol la había invocado, realmente si me preocupaba y mucho pero no debía interferir entre ella y su amor por Yue, tal vez ellos tuvieron problemas y yo de chismoso ahí metiendo mi nariz… debo comenzar a alejarme de ella sin salir herido… debo volverme amnésico en cuanto al tema de Sakura, debo dejar este temor, debo continuar sin pensar en ella.

Kallen POV

Estaba triste por la actitud de Lelouch, no me agradaba que él me hiciera a un lado, debe entender que yo lo amo y que no quiero tener más problemas con él… lo quiero y quiero que sea mi novio… ¿Por qué nos cuesta tanto estar juntos?

Saldría con Ren mañana después de clases, ese chico me ponía nerviosa pero no lo veía como algo serio, es guapo, está en buena forma, esa forma de hablar me encanta… su cuerpo todo pero no es lo que necesito…

Necesito decir lo que siento pero tengo miedo a que me lastimen como en la anterior ocasión, di lo mejor de mí ¿y que gane? Nada, eso es lo que no quiero, volver a enamorarme sin ser correspondida, no quiero que por despecho estén conmigo, quiero que me amen por lo que soy, por quien soy y por como soy cuando estoy con él… no puedo estar asi siempre.

Estaba en mi casa ya descansando, había sido un día difícil además de que mis nervios estaban al punto exacto de hacerme explotar logrando que llorara sin razón, bueno si había razón pero no me agrada que me vean llorar… y ahora no quiero hacerlo… debo sacar a Lelouch de mi mente... debo comenzar desde cero, tal vez no le importo… tal vez sea lo mejor.

Mina POV  
Pensando esta noche sobre lo ocurrido con Ace… al final acepte casarme con él… soy una tonta, porque me dejo manipular asi de fácil, porque no puedo simplemente decir lo que siento o pienso, es evidente que es miedo. Es obvio que aun quiero a Yaten pero no deseaba que él se fuera con esa impresión de mí, él se preocupó por mí y yo lo recibí diciendo que no es nada… me siento mal.

Pensaba en mi largo fin de semana donde Ace me presentaría a sus padres para asi confirmar nuestro compromiso de ser esposos, había aceptado porque sé que quiero a Ace… es lo que quiero y necesito…

Maldición a quien engaño, estoy confundida y actuó a lo tonto, debería pensar en mi felicidad más no en satisfacer las necesidades de los demás… ¿Por qué actuare precipitadamente? ¿Porque esa impotencia de no gritar las cosas…? ¿Por qué aun me duele ver a Yaten? ¿Por qué acepte casarme con Ace? ¿Cómo fue que llegue a esto? Yaten porque traicionaste mi confianza… pero sobre todo ¿Por qué te llevaste mi corazón y cordura contigo?

* * *

_Y bien? mucho miedooo temores, angustia y una que otra revelación, espero les haya gustado y ya saben Kyaaas en el recuadrito de abajo._

_Por cierto Yotaka aqui no existe gomen_


	37. Es la historia de un amor

_Nuevo capitulo... mas sufrimiento_

* * *

Capitulo 35

Es la historia de un amor.

Kaname POV

Despertando de un largo sueño y descanso me preparo para ir a la prepa, saco mis hojas donde se encontraban todas las universidades a las que deseo asistir, en definitiva había optado por salir de la ciudad e irme a estudiar al extranjero como bien mis padres lo deseaban, deseo estar bien preparado sin importar las consecuencias.

-Buenos días-agrego mi madre mientras tomaba asiento a un lado mío-¿Cómo dormiste hijo?

-Bien

-¿Ya estas con lo de las universidades?

-Sí, de hecho comenzare a hacer mis exámenes y a tramitar mi inscripción en la universidad que te había dicho antes

-¿Entonces está decidido que si sales de la ciudad?

-Si

-Me agrada la idea…

Después de unos minutos me levante dirigiéndome a la salida, llegaría muy temprano a la prepa ya que tenía cosas que arreglar, subí a mi auto y conduje tranquilamente hasta que por fin llegue a la prepa encontrándome en la entrada a Yuuki.

Tenía tiempo que no hablaba con ella asi que lo que hice fue acercarme a ella para preguntarle cómo le iba.

-Hola Yuuki-ella ni volteo a verme-¿te sucede algo?

-Es raro verte dirigiéndome la palabra

-¿Porque dices eso?

-Tenía tiempo que ya no me dirigías la palabra, pensé que estabas muy ocupado con lo de tu universidad

-Y aun lo estoy es solo que…

-¿Qué tengo de malo? ¿Por qué me han hecho a un lado?-me dijo muy seriamente-

-¿Porque dices eso?

-Tu ni Zero me hacen caso, antes estaban mucho tiempo conmigo y ahora soy un cero a la izquierda ¿¡qué demonios les pasa?!

-Yuuki…

-Estoy harta de que me hagan a un lado ¿no se supone que me querían?

-Pero es que...

-¿Qué?! No te quedes callado y di lo que estas pensando

-Es que no sé qué decirte, la verdad me dejas sorprendido con este reclamo y…

-¿Y qué?

-Cuando yo te propuse que fueras mi novia me dijiste que no, ahora vienes a reclamarme ¿porque no te hago caso? Por favor Yuuki no eres el centro de atención, tu misma provocaste esto, no porque Zero y yo estuviéramos siempre a tu disposición signifique que ahora que abrimos los ojos continuemos haciéndolo, él ya tiene una vida echa y yo estoy por hacerla, asi que consíguete una vida y has lo que se te dé la gana

-¿Porque me hablas asi?

-Porque ya estuvo bien que estés encerrada en tu esfera color rosa y continúes pensando que aun nosotros besaremos el piso donde caminas

-¿Entonces ya no me amas?

-Eso fue tiempo pasado, ahora no puedo continuar contigo, tengo algo más pendiente, debo continuar con mi carrera que es lo más importante, si antes hubieras estado conmigo otra historia se estaría contando asi que deja de martirizarte con esto

Y con eso ultimo me aleje de ella, me dirigí a la biblioteca para intentar calmarme, no podía ella estar pensando en porque ya no la seguíamos, maldición porque carajos me dolía lo que ella pensaba… mis estúpidos sentimientos actúan en contra mía.

Lelouch POV

Estaba cambiándome en mi habitación, debía prepararme bien para bajar a desayunar e irme a la prepa… aunque para ser sinceros no tenía ni intenciones de ir, no quería encontrarme con ella. Después de unos minutos baje corriendo para encontrarme a Sayoko quien traía la correspondencia, me la extendió para después sentarme en el comedor y servirme un poco de café. Abrí uno de los sobres dándome cuenta de que era de mi aceptación en una de las universidades más prestigiadas de todo el mundo, al menos eso me dejaba satisfecho ya que en un año más viajaría hacia ella, abrí el segundo sobre para que casi escupiera el café que tenía en mi boca…

-oh fuck! ¿Minako se casa?

A si es, era una invitación a la comida de compromiso entre Ace Akito y Minako Aino, al parecer esto iba en serio ya que se veía que sería en grande, para que invite a los Vi Britania significa que estaba muy bien planeado… este Ace quiere que lleve a Yaten…¿y si no lo llevo? Obvio mi amigo no es tonto y se dará cuenta, además es el mismo día que tendrá la competencia en motocicleta… esto podría afectarle severamente…

-¿Sucede algo hermanito?-Euphemia acababa de llegar a mi lado-

-Míralo por ti misma-le extendí el pedazo de hoja donde decía el motivo, ella lo tomo para después mirarme seriamente-

-Pero ¿Por qué haría algo asi Minako? Ella no lo ama.

-¿Y? al parecer eso no es impedimento de que se casen, si él ya comenzó a hacer planes es porque va enserio ¿tú crees que a la familia de Ace le convenga que él haga esto y después se retracte? obvio no, sería como desprestigio para ellos

-Es una estupidez, debo hablar con Mina

-¿Para qué? ¿Crees que ella entienda?

-No sé pero ella no puede hacer esto

-Pues te prohíbo que hables con ella al respecto-dije molestamente- todos debemos aprender de nuestros errores

-Pues me rehusó a no hacerlo, ella es mi amiga y…

-Y tendremos que ir a esa fiesta el fin de semana, asi que ve preparando tu mejor vestido porque iremos

-Me niego a ser parte de esa celebración

-¿Pues qué crees Euphemia? eres un Britania asi que debemos ir, después iremos a la competencia en motos de los chicos y fingiremos que no pasó nada ¿entendiste?

-Eso es injusto Lelouch

-Por favor, injusticia es lo que hizo Ace pero no nos negaremos a ir, debemos ver como cae de tan alto el chico plateadito

-¿Por qué dices eso?-me miro, yo solo esboce una sonrisa ladina-

-Porque sé que Minako lo entenderá, tarde pero lo hará

-No entiendo Lelouch

-Tu solo prepárate

-¿Y le dirás a Yaten?

-Es lo que no se, sé que si no le digo a Yaten él lo descubrirá por sí solo, Ace es lo que quiere por eso me envió la invitación

-Esta difícil tu situación

-Veré que hago después-mi hermana se levantó para salir del comedor dejándome a mí solo pensando-

No sabía qué hacer, la verdad me sentía mal con respecto a Yaten ya que se le notaba que aun quería a la chica esa, debo hablar con la verdad aunque le duela.

Salí de la casa minutos más tarde para dirigirme a la prepa, subí a mi auto para llegar lo más pronto posible, aunque sé que no quisiera llegar para no enfrentarme a todo lo que me deparaba el destino… malditas informaciones tontas.

Llegue minutos más tarde a la prepa, fui a mi primera clase que era la de Filosofía para asi pensar mejor en cómo le diría a Yaten lo sucedido, clase tras clase, hora tras hora me veía cada vez más pensativo y más confundido en cómo le diría…

-¡Joven Lelouch!-despertaba de mi pensamiento-

-Dígame profesor Fay

-¿Podría ponerme un poco de atención?

-Y lo estoy haciendo…

-Me puede decir ¿en qué clase esta y que es lo último que dije?

-Estoy en su clase de… química y lo último que dijo es "que es lo último que dije"

-Hay Lelouch-observe como tallaba sus ojos en cansancio- podría poner atención, ya casi terminamos

-Si profesor-observe como Kallen me miraba sorprendida desde su lugar y era normal ya que yo jamás estaba tan distraído en una clase.

Después de cuatro horas de martirio mental salí para irme a los jardines de la prepa, no tenía hambre lo único que quería era descansar y continuar con mi vida… vi pasar a Kallen rápidamente con las chicas porristas, obvio ella no noto mi presencia asi que no hubo problema… lamentablemente Yaten si me vio y venía a mi muy sonriente.

-¿Qué onda Lelouch?

-Qué onda Yaten-dije desganado-

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada solo tomando el sol

-No ya enserio, te noto algo pensativo

-Pues no es nada… bueno es Kallen lo sabes ¿ok?

-Hay Lelouch, neta jamás pensé que ese tipo ganara

-Ya olvidemos la situación, de todas formas me iré de la ciudad en un año, estudiare en el extranjero y me olvidare de ella como ella de mí, asi que en un par de años más estaremos viviendo felices cada quien haciendo su vida

-No inventes que bien lo has planeado todo.- ¿detectan el sarcasmo? Porque yo lo vi desde la otra esquina-

-Es la verdad Yaten, no creo que ella me recuerde después de que yo me vaya…

-Bueno evitemos ese tema, la verdad yo aún no sé qué universidad quiero.

-Primero enfócate en salir bien de ciencias sociales y a evitar decir que la Rana rene es padre de la filosofía

-Ya wey, eso solo paso una vez, ahora ya todo es diferente, sé que dos más dos son cuatro y con eso basta.

-Ok si tú lo dices…-lo mire por unos minutos, sabía que debía decirle lo que sucedía-

-Sé que soy guapo Lelouch pero deja de comerme con la mirada

-Tarado, no es eso ¿Qué harás el sábado?

-¿Pues iremos a la carrera en motos o no?

-¿Y en la tarde?

-Nada, dormir lo suficiente hasta que de la hora para irnos ¿Por qué si iras verdad Lelouch?

-Sí, si iré pero después de mi compromiso

-¿A dónde iras?

-Hay Yaten si te dijera- me recargue en el respaldo del asiento mirándolo seriamente- necesito que lo que te voy a decir lo tomes de la mejor manera, espero me respondas lo que quiero escuchar y verte triunfador

-Oye yo siempre triunfo-se quedó pensativo-ok menos en la batalla de los chicos sexys pero es que ese Ren me robo la atención de todas… bueno siempre triunfo

-No hablo de eso-dije seriamente-

-Ya wey, me estas asustando ¿Qué demonios pasa?

-Me sorprende que te asuste

-Es que para que no te rías de lo que dije o mínimo me digas una palabra agresiva significa que es malo.

-Tengo una invitación a la mansión Kaito…

-No sé quién sea esa persona ¿la conozco?

-La conoces muy bien

-Pues ni idea-tomo asiento a un lado mío sacando un chocolate de su mochila, lo abrió dándole una mordida- ¿quieres?

-No gracias…

-De lo que te pierdes… -volvió a darle otra mordida-¿Quién es ese Kaito?

-La familia de Ace

-¿El de la Kronos?

-Ese…

-¿Y? no entiendo el punto

-Es una comida en celebración a algo importante

-¿Por fin reconoció que es un idiota?

-No Yaten-lo mire fijamente- es una comida de compromiso…-el chico solo me miro- Minako se casa con Ace…

No podía describir las expresiones de Yaten, había pasado de una de sorpresa a una de enojo, se notaba a simple vista, la verdad lo entendía… sabía que algo se había roto en su interior. Observe como tiraba su chocolate a la basura, como rascaba su cabeza para después mirar a un punto fijo… escuchar como el aire pasaba sin que él me dijera una respuesta… en definitiva algo se había quebrado y no era algo sin importancia, era su corazón.

Yaten POV

¿Qué puedo decir? Solo que debo afrontar este problema, jamás pensé que Ace hiciera su movimiento tan pronto, pensaba que antes Minako recapacitaría y volvería a ser la de antes, que haría a un lado a Ace para ser feliz, pero por lo que veo la chica continuaría con su capricho de estar con Ace por conveniencia.

El chocolate que me había comido me había pasado tan rancio, tan amargo, me había asqueado su sabor y eso era raro ya que amaba el chocolate…

Lelouch me miraba esperando una respuesta, era obvio porque no quería decirme nada.

-¿Ya me dirás lo que piensas? Yaten la verdad no tenía intención de decírtelo pero sé que…

-Te agradezco que me lo dijeras- lo interrumpí -la verdad tengo asuntos pendientes con Ace y es momento de cumplirlo

-¿Qué?-me miro sorprendido-

-A si es, yo mismo le prometí que en el momento que él y Minako se comprometieran yo mismo estaría ahí felicitando a Minako, yo mismo seria el que aplaudiría en favor y en felicidad a esa unión, ahora debo cumplirlo, por eso él te invito

-Entonces ¿iras conmigo?

-claro, debo cumplir con lo que prometo, él me quiere ahí y ahí estaré

-¿Necesitaras refuerzos?

-¿Cómo refuerzos?

-Sí, no sé qué invite a alguien más, a Utau por ejemplo

-Por mi si quieres invítala, el dolor que siento aunque ella este es el mismo… da igual con quien este

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si… debo enfrentarme a mis temores y vencerlos… mi peor temor era que Minako por fin me hiciera a un lado… ya lo hizo cumpliéndose mi temor, ahora debo vencerlo y solo asi lo lograre.

Me quede después de eso en silencio aun lado de Lelouch, no podía hacer otra cosa más que aceptar mi derrota, Minako ya había elegido y eso debía haberlo entendido desde antes, soy un tonto porque no lo hice, aun creí que ella recapacitaría pero obvio no era asi… ahora solo debo darles la cara y demostrarles que estoy bien… Que aun sobrevivo con esta pena que me agobia hasta el más profundo de mis sentimientos, que aun continuo después de esta historia de amor.

Kallen POV

Estaba en la cafetería con las demás chicas, ellas estaban diciéndome la envidia que sentían al saber que saldría con Ren, me agradaba el chico pero aun tenía cosas en mi mente. Horas más tarde llegaba el tan alagado chico por mí ya que iríamos a ver una buena película para después cenar juntos… ¡¿Por qué no puedo sacarme de la mente a Lelouch?!

-Y bien mí querida Kallen ¿nos vamos?

-Si-el chico me extendió su mano para salir juntos, toda la prepa nos miraba sorprendidos, observe a lo lejos como Lelouch estaba con Yaten pero ni siquiera me vio, al parecer estaba pasando por algún problema ya que se veía en la expresión del chico-

Salimos de la prepa para ingresar a su maravilloso auto y dirigirnos al cine más cercano, en el transcurso del recorrido ninguno de los dos decía nada, estaba algo incomoda ¿Qué podía decir? No lo conocía bien asi que no sabía por dónde comenzar…

-Siento que me miras como si fuera un bicho raro

-Ah? No n es eso, solo que no sé qué decirte

-Podrías empezar desde el principio

-Pero no sé cuál es el principio…

-Bueno tal vez un… ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te incomodo?

-No… no es eso

-No te noto muy bien

-No es eso, como te dije es no saber que decirte

-Bueno entonces dime –dejo de mirar al frente para mirarme- ¿Qué tipo de película quisieras ver?

-Pues no hay una buena en cartelera ¿Por qué no mejor hacemos otra cosa?

-¿Cómo qué?

-Pues no sé, algo interesante

-¿Besarnos?-él se acercó más a mi sintiendo nuestras respiraciones chocar-

-¿Ah?-lo mire sorprendida-

-Es broma-comenzó a reír- aunque sería interesante saber a qué saben tus besos

-etto..

-No te pongas nerviosa- su rostro cambio de expresión a uno de seriedad- ya sé a dónde te llevare

Observe como Ren tomaba la carretera que nos llevaba a las afueras de la ciudad, la verdad me ponía nerviosa al no saber qué rumbo tomaríamos.

-No te pongas nerviosa, no te hare nada malo

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Es un secreto

-Solo dame una pista

-Bueno, sé que te gustara dime ¿a qué mujer no le agrada ser consentida?

-Pues a todas nos gusta pero…

-Tranquila, no tardaremos en llegar

Minutos más tarde llegábamos a un lugar lleno de árboles, al parecer hacia mucho frio pero no exagerado, ingresamos a un sitio que era privado, condujo por un camino lleno de pedrería donde nos llevaba a un invernadero… lo deduje rápidamente porque se veía lleno de flores. Nos detuvimos a un lado para bajar.

-Ven-me extendió su mano después de que el bajo para ayudarme a salir del auto- espero te guste el lugar

Respire hondo llenando mis pulmones del mejor oxígeno, el más puro y limpio de todos, sentí inmediatamente como el frio tocaba mi cuerpo, como me daba escalofríos.

-Este invernadero es de mi propiedad, aquí cultivo las rosas más hermosas de toda la ciudad, siempre vengo a darles el mejor cuidado, el cariño y amor que ellas merecen… son tan idénticas a las mujeres

-Pero que hermoso lugar-dije después de entrar y verme rodeada de miles de rosas, su aroma era tan hermoso, eran tan lindas todas juntas- ¿tú las cultivas?

-Sí, es como un Hobbie para mí

-Son hermosas-me acerque a mirarlas más de cercas

-No se comparan con tu hermosura

-ah?-dije sonrojada-

-Kallen ¿Por qué crees que te elegí?

-No tengo idea

-Desde el primer día de clases te he observado, dirás que soy un acosador pero no es asi, la verdad siempre te he encontrado a todos lados donde yo vaya, tantas eran las veces que nos encontrábamos que hizo que despertara en mi esa curiosidad por conocerte, te he visto reír, hablar con tus amigas, en los entrenamientos de porristas esos entrenamientos que me hacen admirarte… admirarte a la luz del sol donde siempre robas mi aliento- ok eso me sonrojo, el chico es muy sincero con sus emociones, él me sonrió sinceramente para continuar- siempre he querido saber qué es lo que te pone triste, que te hace llorar, que te hace feliz, he notado que hay veces que no estas sonriendo como lo haces con cierta persona, me hace deducir que has tenido problemas muy serios en el trascurso de tu vida.

-Bueno son cosas que pasan… nada grave

-¿No? ¿Por qué algo me dice que no es asi?

-Bueno…

-Ese chico-observe como caminaba adentrándose más- ese chico llamado ¿Lelouch? Creo que sí ¿es algo tuyo?

-Mi amigo

-¿Pero tú lo quieres como algo más?

-ah?-observe como tomaba unas tijeras de jardín cortando una rosa-

-si alejas a las rosas de su raíz, de donde nacen, de lo que aman se marchitan ¿lo sabias?

-Por eso hay que ponerlas en agua

-¿y asi duran?

-Bueno no duran pero…

-No es lo mismo-me extendió la rosa- se ponen tristes, tanto que llegan a morir

-¿Por qué me preguntas de Lelouch?

-Porque a ti te gusta mucho pero algo no te deja ser completamente feliz

-bueno…

-¿alguien traiciono tu confianza?

-Es que no es que hayan traicionado, es aprender a no tener miedo, a no tener temor de lo que vaya a suceder después… solo quiero…

-¿Qué?

-Solo quiero ser amada… no ser utilizada por nadie, quiero que él me ame por lo que soy no por mi apariencia…

-¿Crees que es tu cuerpo el culpable?

-¿a quién no le gusta verse bien? Es solo que pienso que es por eso por lo que me buscan

-…-el chico me miro para después comenzar a reír a carcajadas- creo que piensas mal dime ¿Cómo fue la traición?

-Pensé que me amaban… me hice ilusiones a lo tonto y al final me hicieron a un lado

-Debes aprender de eso, no te pongas triste pero hay algo que no entiendo

-¿Qué?

-¿Lelouch que tiene que ver en esto?

-El miedo a no decir lo que pienso, a ser utilizada

-Si jamás te arriesgas y dices lo que piensas jamás sabrás que sucederá

-Lo se…-ambos nos quedamos en silencio observando las rosas, duramos asi unos minutos, veía como él caminaba entre ellas observándolas, yo solo me limite a pensar en lo que me había dicho. Después de varios minutos, se acercó a mí-

-Ven, ya es tarde vayamos mejor a comer algo

Salimos del invernadero para dirigirnos hacia el auto y emprender el viaje de regreso a la ciudad, lo que él me había dicho me había hecho pensar mucho, yo jamás había hablado con Lelouch de mi temores ni de lo que sentía por él, nos habíamos besado pero jamás llegamos a ninguna declaración por parte mía ni de parte de él asi que tal vez ese era el problema. Ya casi anochecía y el clima había cambiado drásticamente, había comenzado a llover lo que me ponía más triste.

-¿Y cuándo piensas decirle que lo quieres?

-ah?

-estas muy distraída

-Lo lamento pero es que…

-olvídalo, mira ya llegamos

Llegamos a un restaurante algo lujoso, ingresamos siendo recibidos por la hosts, la chica nos llevó a una mesa cercana a una ventana, tomamos asiento ordenando inmediatamente.

-Vaya pensé que las coincidencias no existían

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunte-

-Bueno es que allá esta una personita que yo conozco de vista- cuando mire hacia donde él veía me di cuenta que hablaba de Lelouch quien comía junto con Yuffi y sus demás hermanos, la verdad mirarlo asi de serio me hacia sonreír, siempre ha puesto esa cara cuando no está contento de algo, de seguro sus hermanos le hicieron una broma.- espero te agrade la comida, este lugar es el mejor de todos

-Si es lo que veo

-Pero no te distraigas, mejor hablemos de algo, dime ¿ya pensaste a que universidad iras?

-Aun me falta un año aunque con mis calificaciones bien podría entrar a la universidad de los Kronos pero aún no se

-Pues yo saldré de la ciudad, mis padres y tienen planeado mi futuro como heredero de mi familia asi que entenderás la importancia

-Si entiendo… cantaste muy bien aquel día en la competencia

-Me encanta cantar pero dudo que entre en ese negocio

-Pues si un día lo haces créeme que triunfarías en el medio

-Gracias…

Después de unos minutos llegaron nuestros alimentos, continuábamos con nuestra platica, nada de importancia y menos cuando había notado que Lelouch me había ubicado entre todo el restaurante, sentía su mirada encima, sabía que le había molestado verme con Ren ya que su mirada había cambiado cuando había chocado con la mía.

-¿quieres algo más?

-Ah? Noo, creo que con lo que comimos es más que suficiente-sentí como él tomaba mi mano para darle un beso en el dorso, inmediatamente escuche como una silla era arrastrada, al voltear a ver de quien se trataba me di cuenta de que era Lelouch quien salía molesto, sus hermanos le hablaban pero él se negaba a regresar.

-Me agradaría volver a salir contigo y… ¿Kallen estas bien?

-ah? Claro que si es solo que…-soltó mi mano para mirarme-

-Sabes… tenía la intención de ser algo más aparte que un simple amigo o un conocido, tenía la intención de volverme tu novio, me gustas pero no me agrada que estén pensando en alguien más que no sea yo, te he visto mirándolo y me hace entender el porqué de tu indiferencia, sé que no tengo porque reclamarte pero es algo que simplemente es inevitable que yo lo diga y es inevitable que te haga pensar en otra cosa, sé que aquí esta esa persona que ha capturado tu atención, ese alguien especial que me hace sentir opacado con su simple presencia… ve a buscarlo

-Pero Ren yo… discúlpame

-No, discúlpame a mí, la verdad no pensé que estuvieras tan enamorada de esa persona

-Gracias Ren

Y con eso ultimo salí rápidamente del restaurante en búsqueda de Lelouch, había notado que no estaba su auto, era el de Akito el que estaba por lo que deduje que el chico se habría ido caminando, corrí en dirección a su casa junto con la lluvia que aún continuaba… tenía que decirle lo que pensaba, lo que había sentido en estos días, lo que no me había atrevido a decir en tanto tiempo… corrí hasta encontrarlo en un parque mirando hacia una fuente…

-¡Lelouch!-observe como volteaba a mirarme-

-Pensé que estarías ocupada con Ren

-Es bueno el chico…-observe como fruncía el ceño-

-Pues vuelve, tal vez se moleste si lo haces esperar

-Por mí que espere todo el tiempo del mundo

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-No me importa él…

-¿entonces quién te importa?-me miro mientras se acercaba a mí, debía decirlo ahora, debía continuar con esto, ya había rechazado a Ren por Lelouch, había decidido estar con Lelouch y ya no había marcha atrás-

Lelouch POV

Había salido rápidamente del restaurante donde comía con mis hermanos, la verdad ver a Kallen junto con el tipo ese me había puesto de malas y más cuando note que él le tomaba de la mano para darle un beso en su dorso.

Decidí irme caminando ya que irme en auto estaba difícil habíamos llegado en el auto de Akito asi que prácticamente nos iríamos cuando él lo decidiera.

Ahora me encontraba en frente de Kallen quien había salido a buscarme… preguntarle quien le importaba me ponía de nervios… deseaba escuchar esa palabra mágica.

-Tu… tú me importas, eres lo que quiero y necesito, no necesito verte bailar frente a muchas personas, no necesito escucharte cantar, ni mucho menos verte en traje de baño, yo me enamore de ti por quien eres, por cómo eres conmigo… no lo había dicho por miedo a ser rechazada o bien utilizada como antes lo fui, entregue lo mejor de mí a esa persona y ahora estoy incompleta… solo espero que tú seas mi complemento, que no me juzgues por lo que me sucedió antes, que sepas entenderme, quiero quitarme ese temor de ser rechazada y usada… quiero estar contigo

¿En verdad me decía esto a mí? Es prácticamente lo mismo que yo siento y por eso jamás le había propuesto que fuera mi novia.

-Kallen es exactamente lo mismo que yo siento… quiero que me ames por quien soy contigo, no quiero que me dejen asi como asi, quiero estar a tu lado también sin preocuparme de que algún día me dejaras como alguien que no sirve, que no me darás una explicación y me arrojaras al olvido, que seré utilizado… que no te importe… perdóname por no ser sincero, por no decírtelo, por continuar como si no sintiera nada por ti cuando por dentro moría por besarte…

-Maldito miedo-termino esa separación uniéndose más a mi tomando mi mano- maldito miedo que nos aleja… no debo perdonarte nada, al contrario debes perdonarme a mí por actuar de esa forma… no quiero que continuemos alejándonos

-Pero eso fue antes… ahora que sé que tú quieres estar conmigo no quiero que nadie nos separe

-Y no sucederá Lelouch… pensé que era la única que tenía miedo

-Yo también lo tenía Kallen, por eso no me atrevía a decirte nada… además con mi traslado a otra ciudad

-¿Me dejaras sola?

-No… tú te iras conmigo a triunfar

-Lelouch –me abrazo fuertemente mientras la lluvia continuaba empapando nuestros cuerpos-

-Pensé que ya no te importaba, con eso de que no entre al concurso

-No necesito que estés en un concurso… todas esas categorías hazlas para mí en privado… no necesito que te luzcas delante de mucha gente, mientras mi calificación sea la que importe a mí no me importa lo que diga la demás gente

-Las haré para ti algún día

-Eso me hace feliz lulu…

Y con un beso cerramos esa conversación, al parecer ambos teníamos miedo de ser lastimados como antes lo habíamos sido, ambos compartíamos la misma historia solo que con finales diferentes, ahora nos quedaba sanar el uno al otro y continuar adelante… continuar nuestra historia de amor.

* * *

_¿Y que pensaban? Lelouch dejaria a Kallen neeeel, tarde pero seguro_

_Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto._


	38. Carrera

_Nuevo capi intensooo intensoo_

* * *

Capítulo 36

Carrera…

Yaten POV

Recostado en mi habitación pensando en lo que Lelouch me había dicho, saber que había perdido ante Ace, que todas las veces que Minako engaño al tipo ese fueron solo estupideces, que en verdad ella no ponía nada de interés en mí, que aunque estuviera haciendo el amor conmigo aun pensaba en Ace, todas esas veces fueron una simple farsa.

Seiya había notado mi cambio tan drástico de humor, tanto que una que otra vez chocábamos, él no sabía el porqué de mi mal humor y ni quería que se enterara, ya bastante tenía con ir a martirizarme a esa fiesta de compromiso.

Como era de esperarse el fin de semana llego y la carrera más la comida de Ace llegaba, Lelouch y yo fuimos a comprar unos trajes porque según él debíamos ir bien vestidos. Compramos unos trajes Giorgio Armani ya que según Lelouch eran los mejores, obvio había más pero estos eran los que más nos habían gustado.

¿Notaron mi buen humor de explicar lo que me sucedió? Entenderán como estoy por lo ocurrido.

Llegada la tarde Lelouch pasaba por mi junto con Kallen su novia, era agradable verlos por fin juntos, al menos eran ellos felices, también venia su hermana junto con Akito… al menos tendría un poco de apoyo. Observaba como todos estábamos en silencio como acercándonos a un funeral, al menos eso parecía ya que no decían algo que levantara mi ánimo. Kallen tomaba de la mano a Lelouch sin decir nada, al principio solo escuche que ella decía que era una tontería lo que hacía Mina pero que a ella no le incumbía meterse en ese problema y la verdad tenía razón.

Minutos más tarde llegábamos a la gran mansión Kaito, donde éramos recibidos por unos tipos que parecían de seguridad, al escuchar el nombre Vi Britania inmediatamente nos dieron el paso para ingresar dentro de la mansión.

La música clásica sonaba, la gente estirada o como yo les llamaba "malditos ricos bastardos" estaba la casa repleta, todos nos miraban con cara de ¿estos quiénes son? Hasta que una voz grave nos delato.

-Por dios es Lelouch vi Britania-todos volteamos a ver de quien se trataba, era un señor delgado alto de cabello plateado-

-Señor Soichiro Kaito-Lelouch extendía su mano al señor que nos saludaba o más bien a mi amigo-

-Por favor solo dime Soichiro, me agrada que estés aquí y trajiste a tu hermana…

-Si a mi hermana Euphemia, mi hermano Akito, mi amigo Kou Yaten y mi novia Stadtfeld Kallen

-Hermosa tu novia- el señor tomaba la mano de las chicas saludándolas con un beso en su dorso- ¿Kou? –Me miro sorprendido- ¿A caso eres hijo de Kyouya Kou?

-sí, es mi padre-respondí firmemente-

-El mejor abogado que he conocido, una temporada ayudo en mi empresa pero después la sustituyeron por otra firma

-No lo sabía-respondí seriamente-

-¿Eres el mayor?

-No, soy el de en medio

-Me sorprende que seas amigo de Lelouch, que yo recuerde Lelouch no es muy amiguero

-Sin afán de molestar señor Soichiro-agrego mi amigo Lelouch- Yaten es muy buen amigo de mi familia, mi amigo de la prepa así que preferiría que no dijera eso de mí

-Lo lamento Lelouch-su expresión había cambiado a una de molestia-¿Por qué no vino tu padre?

-Está de viaje, me pidió que viniera en su lugar

-Pero Lelouch tú también estabas invitado, si mas no recuerdo eres de la misma edad que mi hijo

-Tiene razón pero aun así mi padre pidió que lo disculpara

-Bueno ya habrá otra ocasión, de hecho tenemos negocios pendientes

-Y debe comunicármelos a mí también, recuerde que soy el que tomara cargo de la familia Vi Britania

-Me sorprende tu capacidad de llevar acabo semejante responsabilidad

-Es mi deber como heredero

-Desearía que mi hijo fuera así, lamentablemente no se con que salga esta noche

-Todos estamos muy intrigados con eso-decía Lelouch para finalizar con el tema-

-Bueno los dejo, debo ir a ver si ya está mi hijo listo

-¿Qué él no sabe del compromiso?-pregunte intrigado después de que se fuera el padre de Ace-

-Al parecer no Yaten… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Nada, esperar a que digan las cosas

-Esto es una estupidez-agrego Euphemia- no debería estar aquí, son pura gente sin cerebro

-Calma hermanita-agrego Akito- nos divertiremos

-Yo no encuentro la forma de divertirnos-agrego Kallen molesta- esto es absurdo.

-Hola ¿qué hacen aquí?-agrego Eriol quien llegaba-

-¿Tú también fuiste invitado?-pregunto Lelouch-

-Como parte de la familia Hiragizawa y accionista de la compañía de Kaito, fui invitado a una ceremonia de celebración de su hijo por su cumpleaños y por ser el mejor de la su clase, además que es una celebración de la empresa por sus altas ventas.

-¿Qué?-decía Lelouch sorprendido- pero…

-¿Qué? -Pregunto Eriol- También esta Kaname y Kamui, de hecho ellos ahí vienen

Y era verdad, Kamui y Kaname se venían acercando a nosotros, se veían algo molestos

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Lelouch-

-Nos llegó una invitación en celebración de la empresa, del hijo y de los logros de ambos, como sabes bueno en mi caso-agrego Kamui- mis padres tienen lazos con la familia de Ace así que aquí estoy junto con ellos torturándome un rato

-¿Y tú Kaname?-pregunto Akito-

-Lo mismo que Kamui, lo que me sorprende es que Yaten esté aquí

-Yo lo invite-agrego Lelouch- a mí me llego la invitación diciéndome otra razón por la reunión

-¿Cuál?-preguntaron los tres chicos-

-Solo esperen y verán…

-¿Iremos a la carrera?-preguntaba Kamui-

-Claro que iremos, solo que sera después de esta tontería...

-Esperemos termine rápido...

La fiesta transcurría mientras todos celebraban, nosotros mientras bebíamos del buen vino que ellos nos ofrecían, la tarde se convertía en noche y no había muestra de Ace. Me ponía más de nervios con el transcurso de los segundos, bebía imparablemente, tenía ganas de gritar y esperar que fuera un sueño pero no era así.

Horas más tarde salía Ace sonriente desde el balcón de las escaleras, visualizo a toda la gentuza hasta toparse con mis ojos… lo vi, él me miro triunfante… se notaba la felicidad que le daba verme en ese evento, el saber que había ganado y yo perdido, gozaba de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Todos aplaudían mientras veían a Ace sonrient,e minutos después Minako hacia su aparición aun lado de él, sonreía, tomaba su mano para bajar juntos las escaleras.

-¿Con que esta preciosa dama es tu novia?-preguntaba su padre-

-Si padre, su nombre es Minako Aino

-Mucho gusto señorita

Minako sonrió saludando efusivamente a su nuevo suegro y a su suegra, todos sonreían al igual que el estúpido de Ace quien no dejaba de mirarme sin que lo notara la rubia.

-Calma Yaten-Lelouch me tomaba del hombro-

-¡Estoy calmado maldita sea!

-Ya entendí el problema-agrego Kamui- ¿Con que es eso? Que forma tan sucia de jugar…

-Así son ellos-agrego Kaname- Lelouch ¿tú lo sabias entonces?

-Claro, por eso invite a Yaten

-¿Para hacerlo sufrir?

-No-agregue- no es por sufrir es por demostrar que no me importa-bebí de lo restante de mi copa-

Continuamos mirando el espectáculo que hacia Ace junto con Minako, sus padres al parecer le habían dado el visto bueno a la rubia ya que aún continuaban sonriendo… y yo… yo solo continuaba bebiendo como desquiciado.

-Yaten ya párale, al rato no podrás competir

-Esto no me afecta, ni mareado estoy

-Yaten deja de beber-agrego Kallen- no te ayuda que bebas ¿o sí?

-No, no me ayuda pero tampoco me afecta

-No exageres Yaten…

-Shh al parecer Ace va a hablar-nos decía una señora gorda con pinta de yerbera (lo decía solo por decir) nosotros solo nos limitamos a mirarla feo-

-Quiero darles una información importante-agrego Ace mientras todos guardaban silencio, hacían una rueda alrededor de la familia Kaito, Lelouch se acercó más para escuchar mejor al igual que nosotros- Como ustedes saben estoy a punto de cumplir los 18 años, debo tener ya pensada mi vida, saber qué es lo que voy a estudiar, lo que haré con ella y con el patrimonio que me dejara mi padre, con eso requiere que yo tenga a alguien a mi lado para tener una familia, amar a esa persona y continuar con el legado Kaito…-observe como tomaba la mano de Minako, la chica continuaba sonriendo, aun no notaba mi presencia- Es por eso que ahora, ante todos ustedes, las mejores familias quiero presentarles a mi futura esposa, a mi prometida Minako Aino… padres-volteo a verlos- quiero que me den su bendición de casarme con Minako-los señores solo sonrieron pero como todo riquillo bastardo que le da todo a su hijo ellos aceptaron-

-Hijo mío me alegra que ya tengas decidido quien será la madre de tus hijos

-Claro que tienes nuestra bendición

-Gracias-todos aplaudieron hasta que Ace levanto una mano en señal de que callaran-Minako sé que no te lo pedí la otra noche como debe ser así que...-el tipo se hincaba tomando la mano de la rubia- Mina, mi amada Mina ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?-ok ahí sentí que algo se quebró en mi interior- Tal vez no te merezco pero eres todo para mí, jamás te haré sufrir, siempre serás lo más importante para mí, lo único y lo mejor… por favor ¿me harías el honor?

Minako seguía sonriendo ¿Qué le habían aplicado algo en la mandíbula para no dejar de sonreír?

-Ace claro que si-el chico se levantaba tomándola de la cintura sonriendo para terminar con un beso y colocarle el anillo-

-Bienvenida a la familia Mina-agrego la madre de Ace- espero la boda sea en grande

-¿Como te sientes Mina?-pregunto Ace- ¿te hace feliz que todos sepan lo felices que somos?

-Claro que me hace feliz, me emociona saber que todos entiendan el amor que te tengo...-continuaba sonriendo, aquí seria donde entraría en acción-

Aplaudí, aplaudí lo más fuerte posible siendo seguido por los chicos, mis amigos que sabían bien mis razones o algunos solo las habían deducido, llegue hasta donde estaba Ace lo mire sonriendo ladinamente, Minako me miro sorprendida yo solo continuaba con mi sonrisa hipócrita aplaudiendo.

-¡Felicidades!-dije lo más calmado posible- felicidades Minako, Ace les deseo lo mejor de todo corazón, la verdad jamás pensé que me invitaran a ser parte de esta grandiosa celebración, estoy muy agradecido contigo Ace, sabias bien que me alegraría mucho ver esto y es verdad… les deseo mucha felicidad, veo que la tendrán, toda esta gente les da esa suerte ¿verdad?-voltee a ver a los riquillos bastardos que solo me miraron-

-Claro-agrego Kaname que se acercaba- mi amigo tiene razón ¿Qué más necesitan? La suerte la está brindando esta gente, gracias por hacernos formar parte de esta celebración.

-Me alegra que estés sonriendo Minako-continúe-te ira muy bien con Ace, felicidades ¿puedo darles un abrazo?-me acerqué a Ace abrazándolo, obvio el tipo me miro sorprendido a lo que yo en voz baja dije- te saliste con la tuya verdad rico bastardo… veamos si continuas pudiendo en mi contra-me aleje sonriendo hipócritamente- Minako –la abrace, sentía que en ese momento mis fuerzas caían, sentía que iba a terminar llorando pero debía ser fuerte- felicidades...-dije en voz baja cerca de su oído- se feliz como lo estas fingiendo ahora –me aleje- bien me retiro, debo ir a otro compromiso

Salí inmediatamente de ese lugar, salí corriendo para no ver a nadie… para que no escucharan mi corazón romperse… llegue a un lugar donde había un árbol, me recargue en el tronco golpeándolo fuertemente, quería sentir otro dolor que no fuera el que estaba sintiendo, quería olvidarme de todo... Quería seguir con mi vida de chico sexy, de chico que no le importaba nada, quería morir en ese momento, que algo me sucediera y me perdiera… quería dejar de sentir.

Lelouch POV

Yaten había salido con paso rápido, todos miramos a donde se había ido, así que lo mejor era buscarlo.

-No mames ese wey está mal-agrego Kamui- ¿y así competirá?

-Se pondrá necio si le decimos algo, debemos esperar a que él lo diga por si solo

Todos habíamos salido a buscarlo, el jardín era enorme pero aun así sabíamos que no había podido ir muy lejos. Después de unos minutos lo encontrábamos recargado de un árbol sin mostrar su rostro…

-¿Yaten?

-¿Ya nos vamos a la competencia?-agrego sin darnos la cara-

-¿Seguro que quieres ir?-pregunto Eriol- no parece que estés bien y…

-Yo sé que estoy bien, lo estoy no me sucede nada es solo un lapso pero no duro mucho, ahora lo estoy analizando de otra forma

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Kaname- wey lo que viste ahí adentro fue fuerte y…

-Y no me importa… por mí que ambos dejen de joderme con su puta existencia…

-Vámonos, debemos ir a cambiarnos para irnos a la competencia-todos me miraron sorprendidos- debemos pensar en otra cosa, animarlo y si eso quiere él está bien

-No mames Lelouch-agrego Eriol- esta pedisimo

-No estoy pedo-agrego Yaten molesto mostrando su rostro por primera vez, se veía mal, sus ojos estaban opacados, se veían algo rojos de que había llorado- estoy bien entiéndanlo

-Ya vámonos, debemos continuar con esto… la vida sigue

Dejamos el lugar para ingresar al auto donde veníamos desde un principio, habíamos todos quedado de vernos en casa de Suzaku asi que de ahí saldríamos a donde participaríamos. Yaten estaba serio en el transcurso del camino, no se atrevió a decir nada ni nadie le decía nada. Todos nos cambiamos en mi casa, obvio Kamui, Kaname y Eriol fueron a sus casas a cambiarse rápidamente y a traer lo necesario para la competencia, espero con esto Yaten olvide y comience de nuevo.

Kamui POV

El gran día había llegado, por fin tendríamos la competencia en motocicletas que tanto deseábamos, bueno solo puedo decirlo por mí ya que mis amigos estaban algo… extraños, Yaten pues ya saben, lo de ver a Minako comprometerse con Ace era único, la verdad si yo fuera Yaten le hubiera respondido a Ace con un golpe, Shaoran que participaría estaba muy seguro de sí mismo de que ganaría, últimamente había cambiado mucho, tal vez era por su cambio de look aunque también sabíamos que había terminado con Sakura y ambos no se hablaban desde hace mucho tiempo.

Nos quedamos de ver en casa de Suzaku ya que era el lugar más cercano de todos para reunirnos, habían llegado la mayoría de la prepa todos iríamos a apoyar a nuestros amigos.

Después de unos minutos salimos rumbo al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la carrera, era ya tarde por lo mismo de que no queríamos problemas con la ley asi que prácticamente correríamos de noche.

Llegamos a un campo enorme donde según entendí era el lugar de salida, debíamos seguir las indicaciones que estaban bien marcadas, había un retorno donde nos haría volver al mismo lugar. Al parecer competiríamos quince personas entre ellas estaba Gakupo, Ace, Yaten, Lily, Utau, Shaoran, Ikuto quien molesto dijo que debía demostrar que era mejor que ellos, uno de los gemelos también participaría al igual que Saeko otra chica que no conocía y yo.

La noche estaba un poco lluviosa sería difícil conducir en esa condición…

-¿Ya estas mejor Yaten?-pregunto Lelouch a su amigo quien estaba en su motocicleta-

-Ya te dije que si

-¿Qué te sucedió Yaten?-pregunto Utau preocupada-

-Nada, solo tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza

-¿Y por eso hueles a alcohol?-agrego molesta- Yaten si bebiste no debes conducir asi.

-No pasa nada, además lo que tenga que pasar que pase… si es para mí aunque me quite

-Yaten…

Escuchamos como los chicos de la Kronos llegaban en una camioneta, veíamos como bajaba Ace junto con su ahora prometida más los demás chicos que participarían entre ellos Gakupo.

-Vaya pensé que no vendrías Yaten-decía retadoramente Ace-

-¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? No me ha sucedido nada malo para no venir y enfrentarte

-Bueno Yaten esta carrera también la perderás al igual que otra cosa

-Já, no me subestimes Ace, a mí nadie me vence tan fácilmente, podrás haber obtenido algo más que yo ahora no tengo pero eso no es todo

-Bueno el gran Yaten Kou cree que podrá en contra mía

-Ya lo hice-Yaten bajo de la motocicleta dando media vuelta retirándose de ese lugar, lo perdimos de vista-

Minako y los demás solo observaban lo que había sucedido, nunca dijeron nada aunque a ella no le convenía en nada decir algo.

-Ikuto por favor no participes en eso-decía Amu siguiendo al chico que acababa de hacer su aparición-

-Eh? Entonces si me amas como para estar preocupada por mi

-¡No seas idiota! Lo digo porque tu hermana y…

-Já me amas Amu ya admítelo

Pasaron los minutos y con ello la mayoría estaba ya desesperado porque aún no comenzaba la competencia, el clima era pésimo, hacía mucho aire y el frio comenzaba a invadir nuestros cuerpos, Lelouch y Kallen estaba a mi lado solo esperando acompañándome a apoyar a mis amigos. De Yaten no se sabía nada, ya había demorado mucho, de echo lo que es él, Seiya, Minako y Elizabeth no estaban esto ya era preocupante.

-Hay que buscar a Yaten-agregó Suzaku que también ya conocía lo que nuestro amigo había pasado- ya tardo y me preocupa

-No debe tardar-agrego Lelouch- necesita aire puro

-Si pero ya tardo

-¿Quién?-volteamos a ver y era Yaten que venía muy molesto-

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte-

-Nada, discusiones tontas

-pero…

-Ya, ya comencemos la competencia-decía uno de los organizadores interrumpiendo a Lelouch- quiero una competencia sin trampas, limpia y justa, deben llegar a la salida de la ciudad dar vuelta en el retorno y el que llegue en primer lugar será el ganador

-¿Y que obtenemos nosotros?-decía Ikuto- no por dé a gratis estamos competiendo

-Es por gusto la competencia hermanito

-tks que pérdida de tiempo

-Entonces tienen 5 minutos para que estén en la línea de salida

Vi como Lily bajaba de su motocicleta para acercarse a mí

-Kamui ya sabes el premio

-¿Cuál?-pregunte dudoso ya que sabía la respuesta-

-Si yo gano sales conmigo

-¿Y si yo gano?

-Salimos

-No veo el premio

-No te dije que tipo de salida será la que tengas ni el beneficio que obtendrás-sonreí-

-¿Y si ninguno gana?

-Pues nos compramos un bote de helado y vemos películas en mi casa ¿te parece?

-Está bien Lily, me parece bien

Observe como se daba la vuelta para regresar a su motocicleta, esa manera de caminar tan sensual me dejaba siempre impactado… Kamui! No debes enamorarte, recuerda que la universidad es lo que debe preocuparte más…

Ikuto POV

¿Por qué decidí entrar en la competencia?

Simplemente deseo un poco de acción, deseo que la adrenalina corra por mis venas, estoy loco lo sé simplemente actuó por impulso y si mi mente me dice hazlo lo hago sin importar las consecuencias. Cuando le dije a mi hermana que me consiguiera una motocicleta para competir con ella me miro sonriente, después me dijo que era típico de mi querer sobresalir en algo… solo espero ganar y callarles la boca a los idiotas Kronos.

-Ikuto no participes-Amu la chica que me encantaba molestar me decía rogándome, obvio me encanta que lo haga, me gusta ver sus expresiones de que se preocupa por mí, me fascina ver como se sonroja… toda ella me encanta-

-¿Admitirás que me amas?-le dije sonriendo-

-Por favor no exageres, no es para tanto además…. Yo no te amo

-Entonces no hay motivo alguno para que yo no participe, digo si tú no me amas ¿qué hago aquí? ¿Solo mirando como los demás se divierten? Naaa mejor me divierto con ellos

-Eres un idiota

-Admite que me amas…

-¡Jamás!

Vi cómo se daba media vuelta sonrojadisima para ir con mi hermana, sabía que ella sentía algo más por mí solo era que no se atrevía a admitirlo. Me da risa recordar como ella se había despertado abrazada de mí la otra noche que fuimos al cumpleaños del estúpido de Ace, obvio ella al principio había correspondido ese abrazo hasta que sintió como mis labios besaban su frente…

Flash back

-¡Ikuto!-se despertó gritando en mi oreja-

-Oyee soy sensible a sonidos muy fuertes

-¿Perdóname quieres?-decía sarcástica-pero ¿¡podrías quitarte de mi cama!?

-Nop

-Haber Ikuto Tsukiyomi ¡¿qué haces en mi cama?!

-Abrazándote-dije apretándola más a mi cuerpo-

-Ikuto…-ash ya van a empezar a regañarme-

-Relájate hermanita no estoy haciendo nada malo-dije sin mirarla-

-Entonces que haces en nuestra habitación

-Oye solo quería dormir calientito

-No Ikuto ahora ¡vete!-mi hermana me tomo de la mano para empujarme, yo solo me dirigí al balcón para salir por donde había entrado-

-¿Qué te pasa Ikuto? como se te ocurre hacer eso mírala como esta, está muy asustada.

-Pero no le iba a hacer nada

-¡Ya vete!

-¡No, Ikuto!-vi como Amu me llamaba- por favor necesito hablar contigo…

-Hay yo mejor los dejo solos- mi hermana salió dejándome sorprendido, Amu se sentó en la orilla de la cama para mirarme-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?

-De casualidad ¿no hable dormida?

-¿Por eso querías hablar conmigo?

-Solo quiero saberlo

-Haber pequeña pervertida ¿Qué clase de cosas podrías haber dicho? ¿A caso has soñado conmigo?

-Que.. per… pero que te pasa –dijo nerviosamente tartamudeando-

-Relájate, solo dijiste que me amabas

-¡Que!-grito de nuevo-

-Oye acaso no me entendiste lo que te quise decir al principio, te dije que soy sensible a los sonidos muy fuertes

-Y yo te diré una cosa ¡no me importa!

-Que cruel eres con este gatito que acaba de entrar por tu balcón, eres tan cruel con él, le gritas, no le das alojo en tu cama ¿Qué no sabes que tiene frio?

-¿De qué gato me estás hablando?-pregunto sencillez-

-No me dijiste que era un gato callejero- su cara se sonrojo-

-¡oh por favor calla!

-Sabes-me acerque más a ella al mismo tiempo que ella retrocedía hasta que por fin la tuve acorralada entre la pared y mi cuerpo- me encanta verte sonrojada, no se es algo excitante saber que te mueres de vergüenza cada vez que digo algo

-Solo hablas como un pervertido

-ahh y ¿no te gusta?

-Oye no cambies el tema

-No he cambiado ningún tema, sigo hablando de lo mismo

-Ikuto…por favor aléjate de mí

-No hasta que admitas que me amas

-Estás loco ¿Por qué piensas que te amo? Ni siquiera te conozco

-¿Entonces es por eso? –me separe un poco de ella no sin antes rosar sus labios con los míos- entonces niña… me conocerás mejor- me separe por completo para salir por el balcón, pero antes me di vuelta para mirarla, como era de esperarse estaba sonrojada- prepárate porque definitivamente haré que te enamores de mi- sabía que con eso ultimo ya estaba a un paso para que admitiera que le gustaba, lo malo es que era tan orgullosa que no se atrevía a aceptarlo-

La verdad si había escuchado que decía algo entre sueños pero obvio no lo iba a decir, por lo menos no ahora… eso lo diría en un futuro cuando por fin la tuviera entre mis brazos.

Fin de flash back

Conseguiría el amor de Amu asi me cueste la vida, la amo y sé que ella a mí también, me está costando trabajo pero bien dicen que lo difícil se disfruta y se valora más. No por ella me había metido a un concurso de chicos sexys donde las votaciones fueron hackeadas logrando que perdiera, me sometí a una serie de categorías que en mi vida las hubiera hecho.

Seiya POV

No tengo porque estar apoyando a mi hermano, esto es una estupidez, competir sin ninguna razón, simplemente me era estúpido todo esto, pero como siempre los caprichos de mi hermano los debía afrontar yo. Venía a apoyar a mis amigos, Zero se debatía en participar aunque aún estaba dudoso de ello, por otro lado aun no me llevaba bien con mi hermano ¿Por qué? Ni yo mismo tengo idea de eso, estábamos bien pero ahora anda de un maldito humor que me da ganas de patearlo y dejarlo sin conocimiento para que asi todos estemos bien.

Mis padres no sabían qué iba a competir, si ellos se enteraban se molestarían asi que esto sería el final para mí porque ya me imagino el castigo que me dejarían. Elizabeth estaba conmigo, según ella quería ver como competían y yo gustoso la invite.

Aun me sorprendía la aceptación de mi relación con Elizabeth por parte de mi hermano, aún recuerdo el último pleito que tuvimos por ese caso…

Flash back

-¿Podrían dejar de exhibirse de esa forma?-decía molesto mi hermano-

-Yaten deja de molestar con eso

-¡No! Ustedes dejen de estar haciendo eso, no puedo creer que aun estés con ella sabiendo lo que me hizo

-Yaten relájate ella no hizo nada

-Seiya déjalo-Elizabeth se levantó para dejarme con Yaten-

-¿Porque no admites que sea ella feliz?

-¡Por favor Seiya! No me vengas a joder con eso, eso no es verdad, ella te puede estar engañando y tu ahí como tonto ¿aceptándola?

-¡Yaten basta!-vi como Lelouch llegaba a su lado-

-¿Qué sucede Yaten?

-Aquí mi hermano que no deja de exhibirse con Elizabeth

-Déjalos ya, ya hablamos de eso

-¡¿Y tú que te metes Lelouch?!-dije molesto- Yo jamás te he reclamado porque te has besado con Kallen

-Haber Seiya yo no he dicho nada malo

-Pues al intentar calmar a mi hermano me hace pensar que si

-Seiya no exageres

-¡No! Ya basta con ustedes dos de que estén jodiendo con quien salgo y con quien no, primero Serena y ahora Elizabeth, por favor métanse en su propia vida y dejen de joderme

Fin de flash back

Tal vez me exalte pero ellos tenían la culpa, me molestaba que siempre estuvieran apoyándose ¿Qué demonios les pasaba? Yo no creo que Elizabeth sea culpable de algo. Pero bueno esa ya es otra historia, ahora mi hermano lo aceptaba y Lelouch estaba con Kallen aunque… aunque ver a mi hermano en el estado que estaba cuando hablo con Minako hace unos minutos se me hizo deprimente… lo bueno fue que llegue, el problema es que ingrese en otro problema… mi hermano molesto con todo el mundo.

Ikuto POV

Minutos más tarde nos hablaron para estar en la línea de salida, vi como Yaten se despedía de mi hermana con un beso en la mejilla, al parecer mi hermanita lo había conquistado, yo no tengo nada en contra de ellos solo que si él intenta pasarse de listo lo lamentara. También vi como Seiya y los demás se despedían de todos deseándoles suerte, aunque Seiya tardo más tiempo con su hermano… lo notaba intranquilo.

Nos llamaron para posicionarnos para salir a la carrera, estábamos Ace y yo al frente después nos seguía Gakupo Yaten, Utau, Kamui, Lily uno de los gemelos para dejar más atrás a Shaoran y los demás participantes. Después de un silbatazo todos salimos disparados para dar la vuelta, Ace aceleraba como el demonio y Yaten no intentaba quedarse atrás.

La lluvia comenzaba a aparecer y vaya que comenzaba con fuerza, pensaba que lo mejor al menos para mí era detenerme y olvidar esa carrera pero al ver como el idiota de Ace me miraba junto con sus amigos me dio más rabia que acelere más, Yaten y los demás hicieron lo mismo dejando atrás a los otros competidores.

Hubo un tiempo en que solo éramos cuatro al frente, Gakupo, Yaten, Ace y yo, estábamos acelerando lo más posible, la noche era muy obscura ya que no había casi postes que iluminaran nuestro camino, solo los de la moto. Hubo un momento en que una espesa neblina nos invadió pero ninguno se detuvo al contrario escuche como Kamui nos había alcanzado, algo nos decía pero obvio ninguno lo escucho hasta que…

* * *

_¡Por San Kira! Espero les haya gustado, comenzaremos con algo dramatico para ya por fin terminar este fic, nos leemos pronto_


	39. Intenso

_Este capi me dio tristeza u.u sufrí mucho pero me encanto espero les guste como a mi :D_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, si fuera así Vampire Knight no hubiese terminado asi..._

* * *

Capítulo 37

Intenso…

Seiya POV

¡Desesperación! Simplemente no hay otra palabra que describa lo que una persona siente cuando está a punto de perder a su ser querido. En este caso me pasaba a mí en estos momentos ¿Qué puedo hacer? Simplemente es como tener las manos atadas a la espalda sin poder moverte, la imposibilidad de hacer algo… solo esperar, dejarte guiar por los médicos o por la persona que está a cargo de tu familiar… la impotencia de que tu estas bien pero esa persona no… el sentimiento de querer llorar pero tratar de hacerte el fuerte por no lastimar más a tus seres queridos, mantenerte fuerte y mirar a todos como si nada hubiese pasado, como si estuvieras sereno diciéndoles a todos que no pasa nada… ¿porque mentirte a ti mismo? ¿Porque no poder sacar todo este dolor agobiante? ¿Porque no llorar?… ¿porque tuvo que pasar esto?… ¿porque no se fijaron en los señalamientos? ¿Porque no había luces que iluminaran el camino?… pero sobre todo ¿Por qué tenía que ser Yaten?

Mis padres estaban desesperados, mi madre no paraba de llorar y es que simplemente saber que su niño chiquito estaba en operación gracias al accidente que tuvo la destrozaba por completo… Mi padre lanzaba improperios a los cuatro vientos mientras como antes lo había dicho mi madre estaba llorando, orando porque su hijo saliera de esa, mi hermano y yo estábamos esperando junto con ellos alguna noticia de mi hermano… esto fue algo desastroso…

Acababa de salir de una revisión médica, el golpe que me di y la herida que traía en el brazo no era de gravedad era solo rutinario y porque prácticamente mi madre me obligo al verme en ese estado.

Flash back

-¿Y tú porque no participaste en la carrera?

-¿Estás loco? Zero yo estaré loco pero no de la misma forma que mi hermano

-Ya es solo que te hace falta algo de acción

-No, mis padres no saben lo que mi hermano hará solo espero que todo salga bien para irnos a casa y por fin descansar de este estrés al que me estoy sometiendo gracias a mi hermano

-¿A poco estas estresado?

-Sí, no sé cómo que algo no me tiene tranquilo…

-Relájate, no creo que pase nada malo

Esa era la verdad, algo no me dejaba estar tranquilo, como que algo no estaba bien o algo malo sucedería, llámenlo premonición o sexto sentido o no sé qué carajos pueda ser… tal vez me preocupo demasiado y solo me estreso a lo tonto.

La noche había llegado y con ello mi hermano estaba preparado para competir con su némesis Ace, los demás obvio lo hacían por pura diversión pero con Yaten al menos yo creo que aún es para dejarle en claro que él es mejor que Ace. Vi como Ikuto decidía participar también, era raro en él aunque no mucho, la chica de cabello rosa como chicle se acercó a despedirse de él al menos eso fue lo que aparento porque después lo dejo solo diciéndole que era un gran idiota.

Kamui sonreía mientras Shaoran estaba nervioso, la prima de Lelouch también se notaba tranquila al igual que la hermana de Ikuto… decidí que lo mejor era darle suerte a mi hermano

-Enano…

-Seiya-volteo a verme-

-Neta wey, ten cuidado

-Relájate, no pasara nada veras que en menos de 20 minutos estoy aquí de vuelta…

-Espero asi sea, recuerda que mis padres no lo saben

-Ni tampoco Taiki y no quiero que lo sepan, ya sabes cómo se ponen

-Lo sé y por eso debes entender mi preocupación.

-Pareces hermano mayor regañón

-Soy más grande que tu Yaten, además tu pequeña pelea con la rubia esa me dejo algo inquieto…

-Seiya no es de gravedad lo que presenciaste…-decía seriamente-

-¿No? Por favor Yaten estabas que…

-Ya, ya por eso decía-me miro- en serio Seiya relájate no pasara nada

-Suerte Yaten-agite sus cabellos sonriéndole-

-No te preocupes hermano… te veo al final…

Algo no me dejaba estar tranquilo… eso de te veo al final fue… solo espero que no pase a más.

El momento de salida había llegado, vi como todos los participantes se posicionaban en la salida para después de un silbatazo salieran rápidamente… solo el polvo vi y el largo camino que estaba recorriendo mi hermano… A los pocos minutos comenzó a llover, era difícil que ellos condujeran en ese estado, solo espero que se detengan para que nada malo suceda aunque lo veo difícil ya que Yaten siempre ha sido muy competitivo…

-Espero se detengan-decía Lelouch-

-Yo también espero lo mismo-dije sin mirarlo-esto podría ponerse feo si continúan conduciendo de en este estado

-Tranquilo Seiya, tu hermano sabrá que hacer…

Nos quedamos esperando a que llegaran a la meta obvio tardaron bastante… en el transcurso del tiempo me ponía cada vez más inquieto, no sabía que hacer… la lluvia ya había parado pero aún se podía notar una espesa neblina… Todos ingresamos dentro de la camioneta del hermano de Lelouch para asi resguardarnos de la lluvia que regresaba con mayor fuerza.

-Ya tardaron mucho-menciono Kallen-

-Tal vez se detuvieron por lo mismo que la lluvia está muy fuerte-agrego Suzaku- No creo que continúen compitiendo asi.

-Son tan necios que pueden hasta competir si nevara

-No exageres Seiya-agrego Zero- es de tontos competir de esta forma, además la lluvia en motocicleta es como golpes con piedritas

-¿Y crees que eso los detendrá?-pregunto Lelouch- son más necios que una mula

-Eso es verdad- agrego Akito- tan solo Ikuto sería el primero en reusarse a detenerse.

-Yo solo espero que estén bien…-dije en voz baja-

Continuamos esperando… no había señales de nadie, mi preocupación iba en aumento y que decir de mi inquietud. La lluvia había arreciado más y ni asi llegaban, no había señales…

-Esto es preocupante-agregue-

-¡Seiya estate quieto!-decía Suzaku molesto- te mueves mucho

-Es que algo no está bien, ya tiene rato que salieron y nada

-Tal vez se detuvieron

-Pero aun asi, el camino no era mucho, ya deberían estar aquí desde hace media hora…

-Tranquilo-agrego Lelouch- deben estar esperando a que pare la lluvia

-Aunque para ser sinceros no creo que pare-agrego Kallen- tiene razón Seiya ellos ya tardaron

Akito me miraba insistentemente, pareciese que leía mis pensamientos…

Dos horas más tarde llegaron Lily en primer lugar junto con Utau seguido del gemelo para terminar con los dos competidores que no conocía… Salimos inmediatamente del auto para correr a donde ellos estaban… la lluvia ya había parado.

-¡Si! ¡Le gane a Kamui!-gritaba Lily mientras me acercaba corriendo a ella-

-Lily ¿y los demás?-pregunte inquieto-

-Deben venir en el camino, algunos nos detuvimos por la lluvia aunque la neblina no nos ayudaba mucho

-No Lily, ellos ya se tardaron…

-Cálmate Seiya deben estar bien

-¿Lily tú los viste?-pregunto Lelouch llegando a mi lado junto con Zero-

-Pues no, solo vi que aceleraron pero lo más coherente cuando comenzó a llover era que se detuvieran como nosotros lo hicimos…

-Lily yo no los vi-agregaba Utau con cara de nerviosismo-

-Esto no está bien-dije dándome la vuelta para irme directamente al auto-

-Espera Seiya-escuche como Zero me gritaba- no sabes a donde ir

-Tengo que encontrar a mi hermano algo me dice que no está bien…-escuche como una motocicleta se acercaba a donde estábamos, por un momento mi mente y corazón se tranquilizó un poco pero al ver que era Shaoran y más al ver la expresión que traía supe que algo estaba mal-

-¡Chicos!-dijo agitado- deben acompañarme… los chicos…

-¿Que? ¡¿Los chicos que Shaoran?!

-Al parecer tuvieron un accidente…. Los vi que

-Ya dinos donde

Subimos a mi auto Zero, Lelouch junto con su hermano, seguimos a Shaoran. En el transcurso del camino me di cuenta de que no había mucha iluminación además de que no había señalamientos… llegamos a una parte donde se veía que estaba en construcción, la verdad me era difícil de explicar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento… observe como Shaoran ingresaba por un camino nada pavimentado

Bajamos corriendo de nuestros vehículos para darnos cuenta de lo peor…

-¡maldita sea!

-¿Pero qué demonios paso?-agrego Zero sorprendido-

-¡Yaten!-grite fuertemente… nadie respondió-

-¡No mames!-Lelouch corrió hacia la orilla del lugar, al parecer había un barranco, no había barra de contención asi que lo más lógico era revisar… Lelouch corrió porque vio que había señas de que algo había pasado por ahí hasta caer al barranco-

-No veo bien, esta estúpida lluvia no me deja ver-sí, de nuevo la lluvia hacía de las suyas-

-Saca el celular trae flash-agrego Akito mientras daba el primer paso al barranco-

Lelouch saco el teléfono accionando la luz del flash para mirar mejor… lo que vi me dejo con el corazón roto…me dejo impactado…

-¿Es Gakupo?-Lelouch preguntaba sorprendido, el chico estaba a media bajada del barranco, se veía que había intentado frenar pero no logro quedarse arriba lo que ocasionó que derrapara hacia abajo-

-¡Olvida el flash!-grito Akito quien seguía bajando- ¡Llama a la ambulancia!

Corrí para bajar con Akito, pasamos a un lado de Gakupo quien después fue auxiliado por Zero, mientras nosotros continuábamos bajando, de echo casi ruedo junto con él por intentar bajar rápido, debía rescatar a mi hermano… apenas comenzaba a llegar el olor a gasolina un fallo y morirían si es que aún continuaban con vida… pero debía ser asi no podía pensar negativamente. Sentí un horrible dolor en mi brazo gracias a que me había cortado con unas ramas secas… la barranca estaba muy profunda, costaba mucho trabajo bajar al menos para mí asi lo era ya que Akito bajaba rápidamente sin problema alguno.

Akito llego rápidamente a un lado de una de las motocicletas que estaban volteadas, busco hasta encontrar a uno de los chicos, al primero que encontró fue a Ikuto con una herida profunda en la cabeza, el hermano de Lelouch lo jalo colocándolo en un lugar seguro para continuar con la búsqueda

-Maldita sea no llega la puta ambulancia-agregue molesto-

-Sigue buscando Seiya, el olor es mucho podríamos salir volando junto con ellos

-¡No seas negativo! No digas eso…

Continúe la búsqueda para encontrar a Yaten, encontré a Kamui quien también se veía grave…

-¿Kamui me escuchas?-dije mientras me acercaba a él- Kamui-lo moví un poco, vi cómo se movía un poco-

-auch… Seiya…

-No te desesperes ya llamamos a una ambulancia

-No mames, siento que me paso por encima un camión lleno de vacas

-¿Y Yaten? ¿Estaba con ustedes?

-Trate de decirles… trate-comenzó a toser, arrojo un poco de sangre por la boca- Seiya yo…

-No hables, no tardaran en venir por nosotros-Akito corrió a mi lado para ayudar a Kamui mientras yo continuaba con mi búsqueda-

Era imposible ver en esas condiciones, la niebla más la lluvia no me ayudaban en nada, continúe caminando esperando encontrarlo… el olor a gasolina invadía mi olfato, trate de seguirlo hasta que vi como su motocicleta de mi hermano estaba a un lado de un motón de piedras al parecer era la que tenía la fuga de gasolina, camine hasta acercarme a ella para después encontrarlo… él se veía muy herido… de echo al verlo mejor me di cuenta de que la motocicleta de Ace estaba sobre de él y que decir de la forma en que había caído… al parecer se golpeó con el montón de rocas… a unos cuantos metros más estaba Ace de la misma forma que mi hermano, Zero llego a mi lado, me miro sorprendido, asustado… corrió a ayudar a Ace mientras yo intentaba ayudar a mi hermano.

-¡Puta madre Yaten!-corrí a auxiliarlo, mi hermano se estaba desangrando su condición no era muy buena… no se veía nada bien… podía notar la palidez de su cuerpo-

-¡Seiya apresúrate!-me gritaba Akito-

Intente levantar la motocicleta para sacarlo pero era muy pesada, la impotencia de no poder hacerlo me desesperaba más y que decir de la forma en que él estaba… escuchaba como la sirena de las ambulancias se escuchaban…

-Yaten no mames despierta y ayúdame a levantar esta madre… Yaten debes despertar ¡Maldita sea!

-¡Seiya cuidado!...

Tarde… demasiado tarde… maldito sea el tiempo… maldita sea la impotencia, los nervios, el sentimiento…. Todo…

Fin de Flash Back

Lelouch POV

¿Qué puedo decir? Mi amigo se está debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte solo por una estúpida carrera… me siento mal por dejarlo competir en ese estado ¡él no está bien! Él no estaba bien… bebió mucho y lo que le sucedió con Minako fue causa de su estúpida distracción ¿¡porque con un carajo no se dio cuenta de que ese señalamiento estaba mal!? ¿Porque todos se fueron por ese camino? ¿Qué nadie les dijo por donde era?

Estaba sentado con mis manos cubriendo mi rostro de preocupación, estaba en una sala de espera junto con mis amigos y los padres de ellos… esperando a que nos dieran informes de todos…. Ikuto, Kamui, Yaten… todos ellos estaban en observación a excepción de Yaten que estaba sometido a una cirugía, había perdido mucha sangre y necesitaba una transfusión de sangre, su padre aun no llegaba asi que su madre dijo que Seiya podría dársela pero al darse cuenta de que tenía un Tatuaje lo rechazaron siendo Taiki y después su padre el que donara la sangre…

Todos estábamos pasando por un estrés comunitario, Utau no paraba de llorar, Seiya estaba que no lo calentaba el sol, los padres de los tres chicos estaban de la misma forma… el padre de Seiya no dejaba de maldecir innumerable número de veces, la madre de Ikuto, de Kamui y Yaten estaban en la capilla orando por ellos mientras yo con mi hermano estábamos en señal de apoyo.

Las horas pasaban y solo teníamos noticias de Kamui, quien solo había salido con lesiones en el tórax y una pierna fracturada, de Ikuto sabíamos que estaba en una etapa de amnesia, no sabía cómo se llamaba, no sabía que hacia ahí, no sabía nada lo único que recordaba era quienes lo habían salvado en el accidente. Utau continuaba llorando sin parar, no sabía que decir, su madre decía que se relajara pero ella no podía ya que estaban dos de sus seres queridos en una cama de hospital, obvio lo decía por Yaten.

Mi hermano solo me intentaba dar ánimos, yo no podía decir nada, me sentía impotente… incapaz de pronunciar palabra… quería llorar, quería golpear a alguien… quería que supieran el sufrimiento ¡Yaten es mi amigo y está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte! Fue el que más grave llego…

De los otros dos competidores solo sé que Ace tiene una fuerte contusión en la cabeza y unas cuantas fracturas, el chico estaba sedado por lo mismo de que el dolor no lo dejaba descansar. Gakupo era el menos afectado, traía un golpe en el brazo al igual que una muñeca fracturada, no tardaría mucho en salir del hospital.

Los padres de ambos estaban muy molestos, primero decían que alguien había provocado el accidente en el que se habían visto envueltos, pero después de escuchar a los peritos diciéndoles que fue provocado por la condición de la carretera decidieron demandar a la persona encargada de su mantenimiento.

Minako por otra parte estaba en la habitación de Ace, la verdad cuando supo que Yaten también estaba implicado en el accidente no dudo en acercarse a donde nosotros estábamos, pero al notar que su suegra la había visto volvió a quedarse a un lado de Ace.

Yo por lo tanto no quería que ella se acercara, no es que la culpara simplemente que tiene un poco de culpa por haber aceptado casarse con Ace dándole más motivos para que Yaten se enterara… ella sola se mentía, sabía bien que aun amaba a mi amigo era solo que era débil para enfrentarse a su futuro esposo.

Kyouya POV

¿Por dónde comenzar?

Solo puedo decir que estoy impactado por lo que mis hijos han hecho, por lo que son y por lo sucedido. No puedo entender a ninguno de los tres, no sé en qué he fallado para que esto me esté pasando a mi ¿Qué demonios hice mal?

Comenzare por el más grande. Taiki Kou, el más grande y más centrado de todos mis hijos, el más inteligente y calmado de todos…maldición aquí resuena la voz de Yaten diciéndome "el más aburrido de todos" ese niño siempre sacándome una risa…bueno continuo puedo decir que al menos en la parte de centrado podía haberlo dicho antes pero ahora no es asi, él había perdido su oportunidad de ser el ingeniero que deseaba desde pequeño ¿Por qué? Por un error, ok aquí diría mis esposa que un hijo no es un error y lo admito pero para la edad de mi hijo lo es, él debe salir adelante, superarse y darnos el titulo tan deseado y ahora por ese error o bendición como lo llama mi esposa debe soportar una serie de horas de trabajo excesivo, un salario mínimo para poder sacar adelante a su familia. Aun no conocía a su futura esposa ya que se iban a casar asi que de la chica no podía hablar mucho… solo espero que les vaya bien porque la vida no es fácil.

Seiya Kou: que decir de este niño, siempre era el que más me seguía de pequeño, el que jamás me dejaba solo cuando me veía arreglando el auto aunque siempre fue muy vanidoso y amiguero, yo lo veo a él como el mejor abogado de todos inclusive superándome a mí, mi hijo tiene mucho potencial, lo demostró en la prepa teniendo excelentes calificaciones al igual en el equipo de futbol americano manteniéndose como el capitán de este… lamentablemente llego Serena a su vida y lo echo a perder pero como todo mi hijo abrió los ojos y supero todo eso. ¿Qué puedo decir de Serena? Siempre me molesto esa chica, de hecho yo sabía que esa relación no iba a durar por lo mismo de que ella no demostraba interés en mi hijo, obvio a veces tenía ganas de reclamarle ¿Por qué maltrataba a mi hijo? Pero nunca me atreví, asi que cuando Seiya se dio cuenta de la clase de persona que era Serena y la dejo me hizo sentir feliz aunque él cayera en depresión, ahora mi hijo comenzaba de nuevo, con una nueva chica que al parecer era ex de mi hijo Yaten… esto cada vez me da dolor de cabeza.

Yaten Kou: Este niño siempre ha sido la prueba de mi paciencia… ¿Qué puedo decir? No es que él sea la oveja negra de la familia si no que siempre ha sido el más rebelde, su madre lo consiente a horrores y yo simplemente intento que él vaya por el camino del bien. Me fallaba en las materias de la prepa, siempre terminaba pasándolas gracias a un milagro pero siempre lo hacía cuando yo lo amenazaba de mandarlo a una escuela militar para que le mejoraran el carácter, obvio jamás lo iba a hacer pero alguna amenaza debía decir. Varias veces lo vi decaído, triste, más sarcástico de lo normal pero jamás supe porque, podría haberle preguntado pero jamás lo hice, siempre deje que él resolviera solo sus problemas. Siempre peleaba mucho con Seiya, siempre decía que era mejor que él, siempre fue bastante vanidoso y nunca se mordía la lengua en cuanto a decir verdades. Claro está el ejemplo cuando discutía con Seiya diciéndole lo equivocado que estaba en unirse con Serena y después el problema que hubo cuando me entere que Seiya salía con su ex… en ese momento me di cuenta de que jamás estuve al cien al tanto de mis hijos, los tres dijeron miles de cosas que eran verdad y yo jamás lo pregunte. Intente apoyar a Yaten por primera vez, dejar de verlo como la oveja negra, le di mi auto y al parecer hablábamos mas pero asi no era la situación.

Ahora estaba esperando que un médico me dijera como estaba él, jamás imagine que mi hijo entrara a una competencia en motocicletas y saliera herido, tampoco sospeche que Seiya estuviera tatuado ¿en qué momento los perdí de mis alas protectoras? En qué momento deje que hicieran lo que les diera su gana… ¿porque Seiya no me dijo lo que iba a hacer Yaten? ¿Que hice mal?

Veía a mi esposa llorando, a sus amigos de mi hijo esperando las noticias de él, a Seiya preocupado y con sentimiento de culpa… todos esperábamos noticias. Vi como una chica rubia llegaba con cara de preocupación, al parecer venia de otra de las salas, cuando la vio Seiya solo se limitó a decirle que se retirara.

-¡Minako tu no debes estar aquí!

-¿Solo dime como esta Yaten?

-¿Para qué?-agrego el amigo de Yaten de ojos lilas- ¿para que lo vuelvas a lastimar? ¡Si mas no recuerdo deberías estar a un lado de tu prometido!

-Lelouch no me hagan esto… yo no quería que

-¡¿pero lo hiciste?!

-Por eso Yaten estaba como estaba-agrego Seiya molesto- ¿Qué demonios hiciste Minako?

-¡Nada! Yo quiero a Yaten y…

-Entiende que él está mejor sin ti… la estúpida preocupación que le diste, el golpe que le hiciste sentir al aceptar casarte con Ace

-Sé que es mi culpa…

-¡Basta todos!-agrego mi esposa que se había puesto de pie- señorita no sabemos nada de mi hijo y creo que lo mejor es que se aleje de él

-Pero señora yo…

-Por favor… no creo que seas la causa pero si asi fuera no quiero que mi hijo este mal y…

-¿Familiares de Yaten Kou?-un médico salía de la sala de operación, todos nos acercamos a donde él estaba-

-¿Cómo está mi hijo?-pregunte nervioso-

-Lamento informarles que su hijo ha entrado en una etapa de coma

-¿Qué?-decía alarmada mi esposa-

-¿Pero va a estar bien o no?-agrego Lelouch-

-No lo sabemos… tiene traumatismo craneoencefálico, por ahora no podemos saber cuánto tiempo estará asi, ha perdido mucha sangre… sus signos vitales son inestables, la frecuencia cardiaca no es favorable…

-¿pero qué?-pregunto Seiya molesto-

-No podemos asegurar que pase la noche… como les dije perdió mucha sangre, los golpes en su cabeza fueron severos asi que… no podemos estar seguros de que él se salve, las probabilidades son pocas…

-…

Gritos, gritos desgarradores son los que escuche provenientes de mi esposa, de la chica llamada Minako y de la otra rubia que también tenía a su hermano en el hospital… yo solo me quede en silencio, lagrimas se derramaron ante mis ojos, dolor profundo sentía en mi pecho, ganas inmensas de gritar… me había quedado sin voz.

-Debemos esperar 24 horas para dar un diagnostico aprobable para ustedes, solo deben esperar y orar por él… ha perdido mucha sangre, el estado en el que vino no era favorable, debemos esperar y aun asi no puedo asegurarles nada en 24 horas…

-¿Tan mal estado estaba?

-Si…

-¿Puedo ver a mi hermano?-decía Seiya con voz quebrada-

-Por ahora no, apenas lo están trasladado a la habitación de cuidados intensivos, debemos mantenerlo en observación por si es favorable su recuperación

-No me diga que puede entrar en estado vegetativo

-No sabemos con seguridad como reaccione su cuerpo

-¿Cuándo podemos verlo?-preguntaba el amigo de mi hijo-

-En un par de horas más, una enfermera les indicara el momento-el medico nos miró- el cuerpo de él chico es fuerte lamentablemente había grandes señales de alcohol en su sangre… esperemos que eso no sea impedimento

-…

-Sin más me retiro-el medico se retiró del lugar dejándonos solos, nadie dijo nada solo se escuchaban los sollozos de las chicas, todos nos dejamos caer en una silla sin decir nada, sin sentir nada más que un dolor profundo.

Minako POV

Mi culpa… es mi culpa que Yaten este asi, que él haya bebido tanto y haya intentado vencer a Ace, es mi culpa haber vuelto a aparecer en su vida para fastidiarlo con mis problemas, a decirle cosas que ni al caso venían, a darle esperanzas de que podía volver a estar con él… siempre habría la rivalidad con Ace y yo era parte de esa rivalidad y ahora la culpa la tenía yo.

Recordaba la discusión que había tenido con él horas antes, lo había seguido después de que se había alejado, obvio sin que Ace lo notara, yo debía hablar con él, debía decirle lo que pensaba… debía haberme alejado de él

Flash Back

-¡Yaten!-lo encontré cerca de una casa abandonada que al parecer utilizaban para guardar miles de chucherías-

-¿Ahora qué Minako?-volteo a verme enojado-

-Debemos hablar

-¿De qué?

-De lo que paso, de lo que escuchaste la otra noche, de ti y de mí

-¿De ti y de mí? Por favor Minako, tú y yo ya no existimos en esta vida, tú ya decidiste hacer tu vida a un lado de Ace ¿no? ¿Entonces? ¿Porque no te metes de una buena vez en la cabeza que ya no debes acercarte a mí? En unos cuantos años más serás la esposa de Ace y yo dejare de existir, ¿porque no entiendes eso? ¿Porque siempre vienes a acosarme con tus preguntas estúpidas? ¿Porque me torturas de esta forma?

-Yaten es que yo quiero explicarte, darte las gracias y…

-¿Y qué? ¿Venir a echarme en cara que te casaras? ¡Ah no momento! Eso lo supe yo, si mas no recuerdo estuve en primera fila observando la actuación que hacías con Ace, ver como sonreías como la buena actriz que eres, y ¿ahora qué? Vienes a decirme ¿Que eres lo suficientemente feliz? ¡Por favor Minako ya entiéndelo!

-¡No Yaten! Debes escucharme

-¡NO! ¡Escucha bien tú!-me tomo por los hombros fuertemente gritándome- ¡deja de molestarme, desaparece de mi vida de una puta vez! Deja de torturarme de esta forma, sabes que te amo y asi actúas con mayor fuerza, sabes que me dolería lo que harías y aun asi lo hiciste, no te importo la forma en que me destruías aun asi ¡lo hiciste! ¿Y ahora vienes a decirme que debo escucharte? Por favor Minako…

-¡Yo te quiero Yaten!

-¿Me quieres?-me miro incrédulo- ¿Me quieres? Por favor ¿eso es querer? Me estas lastimando… me estás haciendo sufrir y ¿asi dices quererme? Por favor no me quieras tanto… si eso es querer no puedo imaginar lo que es odiar…

-En ningún momento fue mi intención de que te enteraras de esa forma, yo jamás pensé que te enteraras de lo que iba a hacer

-¿No pensaste? Por favor Minako, sabes cómo es Ace y sabias bien que él lo anunciaría… ese wey era capaz de llegar a mi casa y vocearlo para que me enterara… es estúpido de tu parte decir que jamás pensaste que él lo fuera a hacer…

-Te quiero pero es lo mejor

-Desde cuando era lo mejor Minako-observe como Yaten había comenzado a llorar, jamás lo había visto de esa forma- ¿Por qué te ensañas conmigo? ¿Porque siempre me hieres? Sabes que me duele verte con él y aun asi mas te aprovechas de esa situación… actúas con él de una forma y después vienes conmigo y actúas de otra… haces que me desborde, que caiga ante todo esto… porque siempre que regresas conmigo me das ilusiones, que con un simple toque haces que ese impacto me vuelva a debilitar a que caiga, después te vas de mí y me hundes… caigo de tan alto que me has dejado que no me repongo, aunque me mires sonriendo, indiferente, que veas que mi ojos están bien, que me escuches decir "estoy bien" ¡pero no es asi! La sonrisa es falsa, mis ojos soportan las lágrimas de sufrimiento, decir que estoy bien es la mentira más común en mi… no puedo reponerme de la forma en que me tratas, de la forma tan cruel en que me amabas ¿Qué ganas Minako? ¿Qué es lo que ganas? ¿Qué tan miserable tengo que ser para que seas feliz? ¿Por qué no te alejas de mi de una buena vez?-me abrazo fuertemente, me abrazo tan fuerte que hizo que no pudiera respirar, continuo llorando sufriendo en mi hombro-Jamás me importo mentirle a nadie, jamás me importo lo que los demás dijeran de mí, lo que Elizabeth sintiera o me dijera, siempre me reclamaba que le hacía daño pero yo siempre con mis mentiras… mentiras que la hacían sentir feliz, importante siendo que jamás lo fue para mí… la única importante para mi fuiste tú… siempre fuiste tú… hasta la fecha odio el viaje que hice con los chicos porque por eso ahora estoy sufriendo… pero después tu regresas, me hablas, me besas y me haces pensar diferente, mentirme a mi mismo… mentiras que siempre me decía, que nunca me hicieron feliz, que nunca me dieron un motivo para continuar creyendo en que volverías a mi lado, siendo infeliz todo este tiempo-continuaba llorando, sufriendo, temblando- me siento tan estúpido diciéndote esto… intentando que te apiades de mi…

-Yaten yo…

-¡Yaten!-volteamos a ver los dos de quien se trataba, era Seiya quien llegaba a un lado de Elizabeth, ambos nos miraban sorprendidos- vámonos Yaten

Yaten no me soltaba… no se atrevía a soltarme a lo que Seiya lo tomo de los hombros llevándoselo con él, lo jalo para sacarlo de ese lugar… solo sentí la mirada de odio por parte de él, la mirada de molestia de Seiya y la de preocupación por parte de Elizabeth mi antigua enemiga por el amor de Yaten…

Fin de Flash back

Después de que se fueron me quede sola en ese lugar llorando, pensando en si en verdad yo había tenido mucha culpa, la verdad era que sí, me di cuenta de que estaba muy enojada con Yaten por lo que me había hecho que mi sed de venganza, mis ganas de que me viera feliz eran muchas tanto que llegue a lastimarlo, siempre dándole una señal de esperanza de que volvería a un lado de él y jamás lo cumpliría, me llegue a mentir a mí misma de que amaba a Ace tanto que llegue a creer en eso, decir que era feliz cuando jamás lo estuve, tener una sonrisa de felicidad siempre cuando al final del día caía esa sonrisa para ponerse una de tristeza… fallar como buena chica, volverme vengativa, odiosa, mala… ser cruel con las personas que amaba, hacer a un lado a mis amistades de mi antigua prepa y pasarme por persona importante de la mano de Ace, olvidar mis verdaderos amigos y continuar como si no necesitase de ellos, gritarle innumerable número de veces a Yaten, decirle que lo odiaba, que estaba mejor sin él, dejarle siempre en claro que él no era bueno para mí, que jamás lo había amado pero después besarlo apasionadamente logrando perder mi cordura y llegar a mas con él, fundirme en un mundo de pasión, de deseo, de amor para después despertar a su lado y darme cuenta de que hice mal, de que me doblegue ante él, de que perdí intensamente mi paciencia por una noche de sexo, por unos besos… por algo de atención de su parte, por lograr que le fuera infiel a Elizabeth y toda esa atención fuera mía… lamentablemente después venían las consecuencias porque siempre Ace nos descubría, Elizabeth sufría por eso pero aun asi Yaten y Yo continuábamos haciéndolo sin importarnos ellos, sin pensar en si ellos sufrían, si se sentían mal, si lloraban pero sobre todo sin importar si Yaten y yo salíamos heridos… si sufríamos en el fondo después de nuestras decisiones o mejor dicho después de mi decisión ya que yo fui siempre la culpable de eso.

* * *

_Intensoooo! sufrir, sufrir y sufrir_

_Ya saben gritos en el cuadrito_

_Nos leemos pronto_


	40. Voz sin sonido…

_Sufri... sufrir y sufrir u.u_

* * *

Capítulo 38

Voz sin sonido…

Seiya POV

Las horas pasaban mientras nosotros estábamos esperando alguna respuesta de mi hermano, él aún continuaba sin darnos alguna esperanza, mis padres estaban en silencio esperando alguna noticia, aunque se mantenían en silencio, Lelouch igual se mantenía al pie de puerta de la habitación de mi hermano, Taiki sentado en una silla sin mirar a alguien y yo pensando lo peor.

Aun no nos permitían entrar a verlo, solo sabíamos en que habitación estaba, tan lejos y tan cercas… esperando sin poder hacer nada.

Yo no sabía que Minako se iba a casar con Ace, ahora entiendo porque Yaten estaba devastado cuando lo vi hablando con ella, maldito Ace sabía bien cómo actuar para vencer a mi hermano pero ¿Por qué tanto interés?

Hora tras hora esperando, sin sentimientos, sin pensar en otra cosa más que en mi hermano… darte cuenta que él estaba pasando por momentos difíciles y tú ni en cuenta…

Lelouch POV

¡Maldita sea! Yaten no puede morir, Yaten debe continuar con su vida, no puede venir y hacer esto, no pudo hablar en serio en cuanto a dejar de existir en este mundo.

Sabía que estaba mal por lo de Minako pero no podía dejar asi como asi su vida, había más peces en el agua y eso lo sabía….

Continuaba la espera tan larga, esperando a que él despertara… a escucharlo decir alguna tontería, vaya es raro darte cuenta que lo extrañas, que extrañas sus respuestas tontas, su compañía, es absurdo todo esto…

Minutos más tarde note que mi celular sonaba, era Kallen la que me llamaba.

-¿Qué sucede amor?

-¿Estas bien?

-No… no puedo estar bien si sé que mi amigo está mal… es mi culpa que él este aquí

-Lelouch debes pensar positivamente, Yaten se salvara… además no es tu culpa, tu no sabías que eso sucedería

-Pero yo no debí dejarlo competir y mucho menos en ese estado en el que iba

-Lelouch no te pongas asi… él estará bien ya veras

-¿y si no es asi?

-Lelouch no digas eso, Yaten no nos dejaría asi de fácil…

-No lo sé Kallen…

-¿Ya comiste algo?

-No, no tengo hambre, solo quiero ver a mi amigo

-Iré a verte

-No Kallen

-¡quiero verlo! También es mi amigo, no solo tú puedes sentirte mal por él, yo también lo quiero, he hablado con él lo considero mi amigo y… debo estar a tu lado para apoyarte-me quede en silencio unos minutos… no valía la pena discutir-

-Ten cuidado cuando vengas

-Te amo

-Yo más

Con eso terminamos la llamada… ella tenía razón debía pensar positivamente, todos debíamos hacerlo, no podíamos continuar con esa mentalidad. Observe como una enfermera decía que podía pasar alguien a ver a mi amigo, obvio entraban sus padres, nosotros solo nos limitamos a observar por donde habían ido.

Volví a tomar asiento, me dolía todo el cuerpo y que decir de mi cabeza, me sentía cansado, me sentía débil, necesitaba respirar aire puro pero no quería abandonar ese lugar por si algo sucedía.

Notamos como comenzaban a moverse un grupo de médicos, todos comenzaban a correr desesperados, corrían en dirección a la habitación de Yaten…

-¡No Yaten!-escuche el grito de su madre seguido de un gran sollozo-

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Yaten había muerto? Observe como a los minutos el padre de él salía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su madre venia envuelta en un llanto… nadie decía nada…

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto desesperado Seiya-

-….

-Maldición ¡¿qué paso?!

-Estaban reanimando a Yaten… su corazón se detuvo… Yaten no lo logro…

Lagrimas… lagrimas sentí correr por mis mejillas, dolor, dolor en mi pecho tan agudo que creía que iba a desmayar… estaba temblando… estaba sufriendo por mi amigo…

Shaoran POV

Estaba en casa de Eriol, ambos estábamos en silencio en la sala sin mover un solo dedo, saber que nuestro amigo había tenido un accidente era de gravedad…

-¿Y has visto a Sakura?-pregunto mi primo-

-No, de hecho me preocupa pero no quiero importunarla

-Cuando dejaras de ser tan orgulloso, por primera vez en la vida deja de serlo y búscala

-¿para qué? Ella eligió a Yue asi que yo no tengo nada que ver en su mundo

-No exageres Shaoran además…

-Joven Eriol lo busca la señorita Tomoyo-una persona de la servidumbre anunciaba a nuestra amiga-

-Hazla pasar

-¿tenías cita con ella?

-No, de hecho nos veríamos mañana.

-Hola chicos-Tomoyo saludaba a Eriol como toda novia mientras a mí me daba un beso en la mejilla- ¿Cómo están?

-Bueno entre mal porque Yaten está en el hospital y algo pensativos

-Los entiendo… ¿ya fueron a verlo?

-No podemos entrar, solo admiten a un número de personas, están sus hermanos y Lelouch quien no deja el hospital

-¿Y le han hablado?

-Pues la última vez nos dijeron que estaba muy grave pero ahora no nos han hablado

-Deberían llamarlos

-Lo haremos…-Tomoyo me miro- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Le has llamado a Sakura?

-No y no lo haré

-¿Por qué no?

-Terminamos y ella ha decidido quedarse con Yue asi que yo no tengo nada que ver con ella

-¡Shaoran!-se levantó mirándome de la peor manera- eres un idiota, ella está sufriendo ahora, tu no sabes lo que acaba de sucederle

-¿Le sucedió algo?

-¿Ves? Shaoran dime una cosa…

-¿qué?

-¿Te interesa Sakura? ¿En verdad te interesa?

-Si

-Entonces búscala, ella te necesita en estos momentos, necesita que alguien la apoye, que alguien la haga sentir segura

-¿pero qué fue lo que le sucedió?-pregunte preocupado-

-Ella debe decírtelo

-¡No! No puedo acercarme asi como asi siendo que ella esta con Yue

-¡Yue es un idiota!

-¿Qué?-la mire sorprendido-¿Qué le hizo Yue?

-Ella no me quiere decir exactamente lo que sucedió… solo sé que fue él pero ella se rehúsa a hablar de eso

-Debo verla… pero no sé con qué cara la veré

-Ahora ella está descansando, no sale para nada, mañana que vaya a la prepa puedes confrontarla, pregúntale como esta, que ella vea que te interesa

-Es que si me interesa pero cuando no me eligió a mí me hirió

-¿Y crees que no lo sé? Yo misma le dije que había hecho mal pero ella creía ciegamente en Yue

-Es un idiota

Nos quedamos en silencio pensando, la verdad no sabía que Sakura estuviera pasando por un mal momento, pensaba que ella estaba bien con Yue y ahora que me doy cuenta de que no es asi tengo unas ganas de partirle la cara a ese idiota… solo espero que no sea nada grave.

Mina POV

Estaba en la habitación de Ace tomándolo de la mano, él aun no despertaba ya que lo tenían sedado, para mi estaba bien ya que necesitaba pensar, necesitaba analizar mi situación. ¿En verdad quería casarme con él? ¿Qué hubiera sido de mi vida si Yaten no se hubiera ido con sus amigos a Acapulco? ¿Todo marcharía diferente?

Tenía la mano de Ace entre la mía, estaba tibia… no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que pensar, todo era un caos en mi mente, me dolía la cabeza, estaba débil… sentía que en cualquier momento gritaría de angustia.

La única pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza era ¿en verdad Ace lo hizo todo apropósito? Sabía que Yaten le caía mal, de echo lo odiaba pero no pensaba que él fuera actuar de esa forma solo por molestar, lo de nosotros es único y no podemos estar jugando con una proposición de esa magnitud.

Recosté mi cabeza en la cama cerrando mis ojos, pensando en lo que pudo haber sido… en lo que hubiese sucedido si Yaten no se hubiera ido…

Poco a poco me veía ingresando en un inmenso sueño… estaba muy cansada asi que no me costaba mucho caer rendida ante mi sueño…

Me veía en la prepa Ichihara en la explanada sentada tomando los rayos de sol, no sabía exactamente que hacia ahí, simplemente me sentía bien, estaba tranquila con mucha calma… veía pasar a Lelouch de la mano de Shirley sonriendo como solo ellos lo hacían, Kallen caminaba junto con Seiya… todo era extraño ya que en realidad no se suponía que esas parejas no existían… me levante sorprendida de mi lugar para caminar a un lugar inexacto, comencé a caminar hasta sentir como unas manos heladas cubrían mis ojos… ese aroma conocido llegaba a mi olfato, inundaba todos mis sentidos alocando a hasta la más pequeña hormona de mi cuerpo, voltee sorprendida para encontrarme con esos maravillosos ojos verdes que me hipnotizaban, que me hacían enamorarme más… lo vi de pies a cabeza, con esa ropa que le encantaba, sus maravillosos tenis puma, su chamarra Ferrari blanca, ese pantalón desgastado de color azul, su playera negra pegada… simplemente un adonis, el más sexy y elegante… su cabello agitado por el majestuoso elemento que era el viento… su aroma alrededor de él… magnifico.

-¡Yaten!

-¿A dónde ibas amor?

-Yo…-lo mire, lo mire con precisión notando ese brillo intenso en esos hermosos ojos, esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre me daba solo a mí, una sonrisa sincera y tierna… la mejor de todas, me lance a sus brazos abrazándolo fuertemente- ¿no te atrevas a dejarme nunca entendiste?

-¿Por qué dices eso? Yo jamás te dejaría por nada del mundo… ¿estás bien?-me miro preocupado-

-Ahora que estas a mi lado lo estoy… pensé que te había perdido

-Jamás me perderás, me convertiré en tu sombra si es necesario

-Eso me agrada

-Te amo ¿tú a mí también me amas?-pregunto con una cara tan mona-

-Claro que te amo, jamás dejare de hacerlo, siempre estás en mi mente

-Me sucede lo mismo a mí, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti

-¿Y eso es malo?-pregunte –

-No, no lo creo, lo único que puede suceder es que te proponga matrimonio y tú aceptes, tengamos después muchos hijos y envejezcamos juntos mirando como nuestros hijos han crecido y se vuelven lindos como sus padres…

-Es lo más tierno que pudiste haber dicho

-Yo soy tierno hasta sin ropa

-Eso no lo sé aun

-Luego te lo mostrare-me guiño un ojo-

-Eso me agrada

-Entonces ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?

-No lo sé

-Oh vamos Mina, sabes que soy lo mejor que has tenido

-Si me consta-baje la mirada-

-¿Por qué te pones triste?-pregunto preocupado-

-No sé, todo esto es tan…

-¿Irreal?

-No es la palabra indicada…

-¿Qué te sucede? Te noto extraña

-No es nada, solo estoy algo inquieta

-No deberías estarlo ¿algo te preocupa?

-Ahora que te tengo a mi lado nada me preocupa

-¿Entonces estabas preocupada por mí?

-Como te dije siempre lo hago, es solo que esta vez pensé que te perdería…

-Jamás me perderás… siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Claro… recuerda que este amor es intocable… perteneces a mis brazos

-Espero sea verdad… siento que…-río un poco-

-No pienses nada, solo recuerda esto como algo bello

-¿Recordar?-lo mire sorprendida-

-Te amo…

-vuélvelo a decir…

-Te amo, te amo, te amo más que a nada en este mundo y si no aceptas casarte conmigo soy capaz de secuestrarte para que lo hagas

-Entonces no sería secuestro

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque yo aceptaría gustosa casarme contigo

-Y yo estaría gustoso de ver que tu aceptes-observe como se remojaba sus labios, sabía lo que iba a hacer, siempre hacia esa acción cuando me besaba, remojaba sus labios tan carnosos para después acercarse a mí y darme un beso, esos besos que me volvían loca, que me dejaban con las rodillas temblando que me hacían pedir más… poco a poco fui cerrando mis ojos sintiendo solo su aliento… ese aliento a menta que siempre me encanto… él era adicto a esa clase de chicles… sentí como sus fríos labios se posicionaban sobre los míos haciéndome que explotara mi cordura para continuar con ese magnífico beso, sentí como su lengua se adentraba en mi boca logrando acariciar la mía tiernamente explorando hasta el más profundo perímetro de ella… tome su cabello entre mis dedos acariciándolo tiernamente mientras él me atraía más a su cuerpo tomándome de la cintura, acariciando mi espalda para terminar acariciando mi mejilla… abrí mis ojos lentamente encontrándome de nuevo con los de él… maravillada, extasiada por esa magnífica sensación… él me sonrió, me sonrió tiernamente…

-Te amo no lo olvides…

-Jamás lo haré

-Eso me agrada-me guiño un ojo, note como poco a poco retrocedía alejándose de mí-

-¿A dónde vas?

-A un lugar donde tú no puedes ir…

-No Yaten…

-Te amo Mina… jamás lo olvides

-No Yaten…

-Siempre estaré a tu lado como tu sombra…

-Pero… y nuestra boda

-Sera en otra vida… recuerda que sin importar cuantas veces renazca siempre volveré a enamorarme de ti pase lo que pase…

-No Yaten…

-Adiós Mina… mi gran amor…

-Yaten no, tú no puedes hacerme esto, debes estar bromeando, debes estar a mi lado, tú me lo prometiste

-Te amo…-corrí hacia él queriéndolo alcanzar pero no pude, su imagen desaparecía ante mi… me dejaba ahí con lágrimas en los ojos, sufriendo… tenía solo su última mirada, sonriéndome como siempre… con esos hermosos ojos… y ahora él ya no estaba…

-Yaten… no me dejes sola

Desperté muy agitada de mi sueño escuchando como alguien gritaba el nombre de Yaten, salí corriendo para encontrarme con lo peor… sus padres lloraban porque los médicos intentaban reanimarlo… porque el corazón de él no fue tan fuerte… porque él ya no estaba entre nosotros.

Utau POV

Estaba en la habitación donde estaba mi hermano en observación, al parecer tardarían en darlo de alta por la herida que trae en la cabeza, su amnesia más su brazo fracturado, era muy pronto para que lo dieran de alta.

Me encontraba observando como mi hermano dormía, la verdad se veía tan calmado de esa forma que daba a pensar que no rompía ningún plato. Amu me había llamado, me decía que estaba preocupada por él y que quería verlo, para mí que esa chica ya se había enamorado de él pero no se atrevía a decirlo.

-Tengo hambre...-levante mi mirada para mirar a mi hermano que ya había despertado-

-Aun no es hora de tu comida

-No sé quien seas pero me es molesto que me digas eso

-¿Pues qué crees? Soy tu hermana y debes obedecerme

-Pues no creo que seas mi hermana, si asi fuera lo recordaría, además para ser mi hermana eres odiosa

-¿No crees que soy igual a ti?

-¿A si?-me miro incrédulo-

-Si

-Oye en verdad tengo hambre, ya mínimo dame algo de beber

-Aun no, deja que venga el médico y me diga que es lo que puedo darte de beber

-¿Qué fue lo que me paso?

-Caíste a un barranco junto con tu motocicleta

-Que estúpido, no creo que yo haya echo eso

-¿No?-lo mire incrédula- por favor Ikuto

-¿A si me llamo?

-Sí, asi te llamas y yo soy tu hermana Utau

-¿Porque no recuerdo nada?

-Tienes amnesia… aunque amnésico o no eres odioso

-¿Puedo pasar?-volteamos a ver de quien se trataba, vimos que era Amu-

- Vaya, vaya ¿Y esta linda chica quién es?

-Tu novia…

-Eh?-la mire sorprendida-

-Ah? ¿Está linda chica es mi novia?-sonrió maliciosamente- ¿Quién diría que una nekita como ella sería mi novia?... lamentablemente no recuerdo tu nombre

-Pues que pena porque tampoco soy tu novia-sonrió maliciosamente- ¿Cómo estás?

-Ahora que sé que no eres mi novia me siento mal

-Ikuto… debía hacerlo, me encantan tus caras cuando intento hacerte una broma

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí adentro?

-Aproximadamente casi unas 24 horas

-Maldición, ¿ya podemos irnos?

-No Ikuto hasta que te den de nuevo una revisada más

-Maldición

-Los dejo solos-dije para no hacer mal tercio- ¿Les parece bien?

-¡No!

-¡Si!-dijeron los dos juntos-

-Ok entonces me voy, oye chica cuídalo

Salí de la habitación sin decir nada más debía conseguir algo de beber, debía pensar en otra cosa, todo esto me tenía muy estresada, mi hermano no era difícil en cuanto a lo que le había pasado pero aun asi no me dejaba estar tranquila.

Por otro lado Yaten me preocupaba y mucho, no sabía nada de él y eso era causa de mi estrés. Salí para encontrarme con una máquina que vendiera algo de beber. Pase por varias habitaciones donde estaban los pacientes recuperándose de sus males para después encontrarme con Mina, la chica a la cual Yaten quería… al verla siempre me han dado ganas de ahorcarla, me cae mal la tipa esa, la odio por ser tan malditamente suertuda de tener el amor de Yaten y ella no aprovecharlo. Note como ella temblaba, me acerque poco a poco para intentar saber porque le sucedía eso, ella al notar mi presencia me miro directamente a los ojos dándome cuenta de su sufrimiento… sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas, la cara de angustia y sufrimiento dejaba mucho que pensar…

-¿Te sucede algo?-pregunte-

-Yaten…

-¿Qué le paso a Yaten?-dije alarmada, no podía pensar… -Responde ¿qué le paso a Yaten?

Ella no me decía nada, se había quedado totalmente paralizada por lo que había presenciado, la hice a un lado para correr a donde estaban los familiares de Yaten, debía saber que había sucedido, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando, debía ser esto una mentira... él no podía estar muerto.

Amu POV

Quedarme a solas con Ikuto me daba nervios, la verdad no sabía que decir, aunque siempre me pasaba eso ya que este chico me volvía estúpidamente incapaz de contestar alguna pregunta que él lanzara.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque me miras de esa forma?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿De qué hablo? Sabes bien de que hablo… es solo que no quieres aceptarlo

-Ni asi dejas de decir tus perversidades

-Pero asi te gusto ¿o no?

-Bueno, para ser sinceros si me agradas ¿sabes cuándo me encantaste más?

-¿Cuando?

-Cuando bailaste frente a todos las chicas

-¿yo baile?-me dijo sorprendido-

-Sí... y movías muy bien el bote

-No puede ser, por eso tengo amnesia para no recordar esos errores de mi vida

-¿Entonces porque me olvidaste? ¿Yo también soy un error para ti?

-Jamás dije eso

-Pues yo creo que sí, dijiste que por eso tienes amnesia para olvidar los errores… si no recuerdas ni como me llamo es por eso

-¿Y ya estas enojada?

-Pues que puedo decir… tu siempre me haces enojar con tus respuestas

-Soy consciente de mis defectos y virtudes Amu…

Voltee a mirarlo sorprendida, no se supone que el no recuerda mi nombre

-¿Estas sorprendida de que solo recuerde tu nombre?

-Algo….

-Recuerdo todo de ti, sé que eres Amu Hinamori, eres la chica que me trae locamente arrastrando la cobija, pero sabes

-¿Qué?

-No eres mi novia…

-Lo sé

-entonces ¿porque dijiste eso?

-¿Broma?

-No bromees de esa forma conmigo porque puedo hacer que esa broma se convierta en realidad

-Pero-sentí como tomaba mi mano para jalarme hacia él y besarme, me beso intensamente logrando que dejara de pelear en su contra para que me soltara, lo abrace para continuar con ese maravilloso beso…-

-Amu…-lo mire cuando dejo de besarme-cuando recupere mi memoria por completo ¿puedes ser mi novia?

-¿Soy parte de tus recuerdos?

-Seré sincero contigo, no recuerdo tu nombre, lo sé por tu collar que traes colgando-mire mi cuello, maldición- tal vez no recuerdo nada pero lo único que sé es que si mi corazón late asi de fuerte cuando te veo es porque eres alguien importante para mi… siento que si estás aquí es porque te intereso asi que… ¿Serias mi novia en un futuro?

-Estúpido Ikuto

-¿Qué?

-Hablaremos de ello cuando recuerdes todo ¿ok?

-Está bien

-Por ahora iré a ver si puedes comer algo

-Vaya hasta que se te ocurre algo bueno

-Baka!

Ver a Ikuto lograr sonrojarme y que me olvide de los problemas era lo mejor, lo quería y mucho de eso me había dado cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo, solo era cuestión de desesperarlo para que asi actuara más rápido y al parecer lo logre.

* * *

_Creo que las dejare con la duda ¿se salvara Yaten? yo creo que... no recuerdo ni lo que escribi_


	41. Despedidas

_Nuevo capi espero les agrade._

* * *

Capítulo 39

Despedidas…

Yaten POV

Me encontraba en una habitación desconocida, era muy obscura esa habitación, solo había una cama con una almohada, no había ni ventanas solo una puerta que dejaba entrar por la parte de abajo un hilo de luz muy brillosa.

Me dolía todo mi cuerpo, sentía que iba a desfallecer si hacia algún movimiento. Sentado al pie de la cama veía alrededor mío, no había nada en especial que me diera miedo pero algo ahí me hacía sentirlo, me hacía sentir temor de algo inexistente.

Intentaba recordar porque estaba ahí, no sabía qué hacía en ese lugar… segundo a segundo pasaba y yo sin recordar que hacia ahí. Recordaba solo a mis padres ¿Dónde estaban? Mis hermanos, mis amigos… ¿Por qué nadie estaba conmigo? Poco a poco recordé mi problema… un problema que me había hecho sufrir mucho, sufrir tanto hasta devastarme por completo… Minako… Todo lo que le dije era verdad, jamás me había visto tan vulnerable y con ella lo había hecho, de hecho era la segunda vez que lo hacía pero ¿de qué servía? Ella se casaría con Ace y yo sería olvidado en un par de días, tanto me dolía esa decisión que quería dejar de sentir eso, dejar de sufrir, dejar de existir… pero acaso con eso se solucionaría mi problema…

-¿Y si se soluciona?-escuchaba una voz decirme-

Voltee a todos lados intentando encontrar a la persona que me hablaba…

-Por más que me busques no me encontraras, solo responde ¿crees que con dejar de existir solucionaras tu problema?

-Si dejo de existir dejare de sentir asi que prácticamente está solucionado

-¿Y tus padres? ¿Estarán bien sin ti?

-Tienen dos hijos más

-¿Y tus amigos?

-Tienen más amigos

-¿Y crees que otros amigos pueden reemplazarte?

-Un amigo siempre es reemplazable, lo he visto varias veces

-¿Crees que ellos lo harían?

-Yo creo que si

-Estas equivocado Yaten, nadie es capaz de reemplazar a una persona que quieres mucho

-¿crees?

-¿Porque estas asi?

-¿Cómo? ¿Asi de que me duele todo o asi de que no me interesa nada?

-De que no te interesa nada

-El amor de mi vida se casara con otra persona que no soy yo

-¿Y ahí se termina el mundo?

-Para mí si…

-¿Qué significa esa persona para ti?

-Mucho, la amo tanto que no me gusta verla con nadie

-¿Eso sería ser egoísta no?

-No, yo solo la quiero para mí y…

-¿Y si ella ya no te ama?

-Eso es imposible, yo sé que ella me ama es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Cometí el error de no serle fiel

-¿Y le pediste perdón?

-Miles de veces…

-Debes dejar que las personas te perdonen al cien por ciento… tal vez nunca lo hagan pero debes entender que a la fuerza nada cambia

-Lo entiendo…pero…- baje la mirada, no sabía que decir-

-Y entonces ¿aun crees que vale la pena morir por eso?

-No quiero verla con otro, no quiero sufrir cada vez que la vea

-¿Y no hay otra chica que te llame la atención?

-La hay pero no igual…

-¿Y tus padres? Tu mamá te extrañará mucho

-Después se le pasara…

-¿Y crees que es bueno verla sufrir?

-No…

-Piensa bien en ello, tal vez eso te ayude a salir de aquí…

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo piense con este dolor de cabeza? ¿Cómo quieres que salga de aquí si no se ni dónde estoy? ¿Porque estoy en este lugar, porque todo esto me da miedo?-Pregunte al aire pero nadie me contesto-

Me quede en silencio pensando en lo que había hablado con esa persona, escuchando solo mi respiración tan agitada… mi mente no paraba de pensar, de preguntarse si sería lo mejor dejar de existir. A mi mente llego la imagen de Mina sonriéndome, como me encantaba su sonrisa, su forma de hablarme, sus caricias, sus besos… todo me encantaba de ella… sé que lo que le dije fue demasiado duro pero era la verdad y esperaba lo entendiera. Por otro lado mis padres, extrañaba estar con ellos, no sabía porque pero me sentía que me hacían falta, necesitaba escucharlos, escuchar a mi padre regañarme y que mi madre me defendiera… a mi hermano Seiya diciéndome enano y reprochándome algo, a Taiki verlo leer… cerré mis ojos lentamente para respirar profundamente, logrando tranquilizarme por unos minutos, después algo comenzó a inquietarme de nuevo, comenzaba a escuchar voces del otro lado de la puerta, escuchaba a dos niños jugar pelota…

-Yaten apúrate vámonos a jugar- escuchaba la voz de pequeño de mi hermano Seiya, la reconocí perfectamente- Vamos Yaten apresúrate.

-Ya déjalo Seiya, se tardara como otras veces-mi hermano Taiki también estaba-

Me levante rápidamente para ponerme frente a la puerta y escuchar mejor… en verdad eran ellos, tome la manija de la puerta para girarla lentamente aunque para ser sinceros algo me daba temor de girarla, sentía miedo de hacerlo y no sabía porque…

Maldita sea ¿Por qué tengo miedo? Porque simplemente no giro la perilla y salgo de este lugar que no se de quien sea, porque tengo que estar pensando en todo esto, porque deseo dejar de existir cuando tengo mucho por delante, deseo conocer gente nueva, hacer cosas nuevas, cantar para un escenario con miles de personas, continuar mi vida y enamorarme por segunda vez, aprender de mis errores y perdonar…

-Yaten apresúrate no alcanzaras lugar en el columpio

Mi hermano me llama…

-¡Yaten no te vayas!

Mi madre es la que me llama…

-¿Es lo que quieres Yaten?

-¿Quién eres?-dije molesto, me era desesperante no saber que sucedía-

-Alguien que intenta hacerte entrar en razón…

-¿Quién?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quién eres? ¿Podrías responder esa pregunta?

-Sé que soy la persona más confusa en este mundo, sé que soy egoísta, arrogante y a veces cruel, la verdad no sé qué es lo que quiero, no sé qué es lo que necesito… solo sé que debo ir con mi familia, quiero estar con ellos, abrazarlos, volver a empezar… quiero verlos

-¿Entonces has elegido? ¿Es lo que en verdad quieres?

-¡Sí!

-Entonces no camines hacia esa puerta…

-¿Qué?

¿Tarde? ¿Podría ser demasiado tarde? Mi mano prácticamente estaba en la manija de la puerta…

Empecé a sentir como mi respiración se agitaba rápidamente, me comenzaba a sentir mareado seguido de temblores en mi cuerpo, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasándome, lo único que sentía era un inmenso miedo, un temor enorme de lo inesperado… unas inmensas ganas de llorar, sentí un dolor en mi pecho tan fuerte que me hizo perder el conocimiento y asi no saber qué sucedería.

Lelouch POV

Meses habían pasado, con ello la graduación de los chicos había llegado, muchas personas sufrían por eso y otras sonreían felices. Kamui saldría de la ciudad para irse a una universidad en el extranjero al igual que Kaname, del caso de Taiki había terminado la prepa para comenzar su vida como cajero en un banco, Light se había mudado de ciudad asi que no se sabía nada de él, Izumi había ingresado a la universidad de los Kronos al igual que Amy Mizuno y Milly.

La fiesta de graduación fue la mejor de todas, habían lanzado al profe Kurogane a la piscina logrando que perdiera la paciencia y gritara, después la directora Yuko lo callo con un beso dando por iniciada una relación.

Mi relación con Kallen continuaba, ambos pasaríamos a quinto semestre, somos la pareja más feliz de toda la preparatoria y eso nadie lo superara aunque eso último no importa mucho ya que al menos sabemos que lo nuestro es único y nada ni nadie nos separara.

Una nueva historia se comenzaba a contar y con eso el final de varios capítulos más el inicio de una nueva época, la hora de madurar por completo y comenzar a pensar en nuestro futuro y en las personas que queremos que estén a nuestro lado.

Seiya POV

Los meses habían pasado y con ello todos estábamos más tranquilos, el susto al que nos había sometido mi hermano había sido superado… él continuaba a nuestro lado.

Flash Back

Estábamos todos reunidos afuera de la habitación donde intentaban reanimar a mi hermano, mi madre sufría a mares y que decir de nosotros, todos estábamos en shock por lo sucedido.

Escuchábamos como el medico continuaba dando electroshock a mi hermano, mi madre se soltaba de mi padre para ir a la habitación de mi hermano, algunos médicos intentaron alejarla del lugar pero ella se negaba a hacerlo, me acerque para tomarla de los hombros y llevármela pero ella fue más fuerte tanto que logro ingresar a la habitación de mi hermano, la seguí y ahí… lo vi... ahí fue cuando lo vi por primera vez después del accidente… estaba todo ojeroso, todo pálido, le habían cortado todo el cabello… estaba muy mal…sentí que mis rodillas se doblaban para dejarme caer… mi padre llego y me sostuvo, observe como el medico continuaba dando electroshocks para después escuchar como volvía a palpitar el corazón de mi hermano… lo miramos, abrió los ojos con dificultad… no podía respirar bien a lo que los médicos lo entubaron… él nos miró con una cara de angustia….

-¡Yaten!-grito mi madre- Yaten estas vivo…

Mi hermano la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, le sonreí al estúpido mientras me acercaba más a él para tocarlo…

-Eres un idiota Yaten, me tenías preocupado

Él solo sonrió para dejar caer sus lágrimas, no decía nada solo se limitaba a mirarnos… a sonreír de nuevo.

Fin de flash Back

Era la hora de la visita, aun no daban de alta a mi hermano asi que debíamos ir a verlo para que no se sintiera dejado. Entraba al hospital siendo desnudado con la mirada de las enfermeras, si lo sé hasta en estos momentos no dejo de ser sexy. Llegue a la habitación de mi hermano entrando para verlo con cara de enojado.

-¿ahora que tienes?

-Ya me quiero ir, tengo entumido el trasero

-¿Tienes?-pregunte sarcástico-

-Claro que tengo, además hace frio ¿me trajiste mi gorra?

-Sí, si te la traje-le extendí su gorro para que ocultara su calva cabeza-

-Me veo horrible de esta forma, tendré que comprarme una peluca

-No exageres, volverá a crecer

-Lo sé, es solo que si me siento raro

-es normal…-suspiro profundamente-

-¿Fuiste a la graduación?

-Claro

-¿y qué tal?

-Pues algo loca, la directora Yuko es novia del profe Kurogane, el profe Fay tiene a una chica llamada… ¿chi? No se cómo se llama, el punto es que si pensabas que esos tipos tiraban para el otro lado pues no es asi…

-Vaya todo lo que sucede

-Sí, y pues ya sabes los chicos salieron de la ciudad para irse a sus nuevos lugares de residencia para ingresar a la universidad

-Fue lo que me dijo Usui… esos estúpidos no vinieron a verme

-No exageres, recuerda que habrá fiesta ahora que salgas

-tsk, bueno ya, ¿cuando salgo?

-En un par de semanas más

-Es mucho, diles que ya me dejen ir

-No...-volvió a suspirar hondo-

-¿Y los demás cómo están?

-Ikuto ya está mejorando, de echo a él si ya lo dieron de alta, Kamui ese ya tiene tiempo afuera y pues son los únicos

-¿Ace? –guardo silencio unos segundos suspirando de nuevo hondo- ¿Ese tipo ya salió?

-No sé, no tengo idea

-¿Gakupo?

-Ese wey no sufrió mucho, el sí alcanzo a medio frenar

-Ya veo…-decía pensativo-

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Yaten?

-No recuerdo bien, solo recuerdo que llovía mucho, que hacia un frio de madres y que la neblina había comenzado a caer…

-¿Pero? Tenías el casco ¿Qué paso?

-Solo recuerdo que Kamui llego diciendo algo pero no lo lograba escuchar, yo solo continúe acelerando mientras era seguido por Ace, detrás de nosotros venia Ikuto y Kamui pero no sé, todo se volvió confuso y de pronto sentí un dolor y ya no supe que más…

-Kamui les decía que se detuvieran, ese no era el camino

-Lo sé, gracias por decírmelo hasta ahora

-Tonto

La enfermera llego con algo de comida, le pregunte si podría informarme sobre el alta de mi hermano, ella lo investigaría.

-Debes comer Yaten-me acerque con la charola de comida para acomodarla en la mesita que tenía para comer-

-No me gusta esa madre, sabe horrible, ni sal tiene-con cara de fuchi alejo los alimentos-

-Pero si no lo comes te dará hambre al rato

-Tráeme un chocolate anda, con eso soy feliz

-Hay Yaten, veré que puedo traerte de la maquina

-¡Gracias! Hasta que haces algo bueno por mí…

Me di la vuelta para salir del lugar, iría en búsqueda de algo dulce para el chico, no creo que un simple chocolate le caiga mal a mi hermano.

En mi camino me encontré con Minako quien me miro sorprendida… me seguí derecho intentando ignorarla pero me fue difícil.

-Seiya... ¿Cómo está?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-voltee haciéndole frente-

-Seiya…-me miro tristemente-

-Minako ¿Por qué no continuas tu vida aparte?

-No puedo… si te dijera lo que vi, lo que soñé, lo que sentí cuando ese sueño podría convertirse en realidad…

-¿Y qué quieres entonces?

-Quiero verlo… te juro que será la última vez que lo vea… jamás lo volveré a molestar, me desapareceré de su vida y de la vida de todos

-¿A dónde iras?

-Me mudare de ciudad, dejare a Ace y continuare sola

-¿Es lo correcto?-pregunte, la verdad se me hacía raro que ella actuara asi-

-Sí, debo comenzar de nuevo, seguir sin lo que me hace daño, sin lo que me provoca tomar decisiones tontas, curarme por completo…

-¿Y Ace que pensara de eso?

-Me dirá miles de cosas pero no me importa… debo desaparecer

-Parece que escaparás de algo

-de mis estupideces-bajo la mirada yo mientras respire profundamente, sabía que en otros tiempos me hubiera negado y Yaten me mataría pero ahora pienso que será diferente, la mire por unos segundos para después responderle-

-Está bien, puedes verlo pero intenta no alterarlo

-¿Eso es fácil?

-Tienes razón- caminamos hacia la habitación en silencio, llegamos rápido, vi como ella tomaba la manija de la puerta, suspiraba hondo y entraba a ella cerrando la puerta tras de sí…-

Solo esperaba que esos dos solucionaran sus problemas, era bueno que ambos lo hablaran sin que nadie más se metiera y ahora con lo que había sucedido tal vez entendieran más fácilmente la situación de cada uno.

Me dirigí a la sala de espera, decidí que lo mejor era dejarlos el tiempo que ellos necesitaran, servía que descansaba un poco de mi hermano y de sus molestas quejas.

Yaten POV

Desde que había vuelto a abrir los ojos en este inmenso mundo tenía una visión diferente, continuaba siendo el mismo solo que quería comenzar arreglando algunos problemas.

Mi madre no dejaba de visitarme, todos los días venía a ver a su hijo chiquito, siempre cuidándome, mimándome, mi padre… él solo suspiraba cada vez que me veía, me sonreía y después acariciaba mi cabeza.

Mis amigos… pues de ellos tenía visitas no muy seguido pero venían, el primero como era de esperarse fue de mi eterno amor Lelouch, que en el momento que lo vi le dije que lo había extrañado y que había visto que lo amaba, obvio el tipo cuando me escucho decir eso me dio un golpe en el hombro y me abrazo riéndose a carcajadas diciendo que ya extrañaba mis tonterías, después Usui me visito al igual que los castaños junto con Eriol, Kamui paso un rato y Kaname solo me llamo vía celular gracias a mi hermano. Entendía que todos estuvieran ocupados con lo de la graduación asi que no importaba mucho si me veían o no.

Elizabeth, Utau y Kallen habían venido con flores, ya que según eso hacía más alegre mi habitación, yo solo exigía mi PSP para ser completamente feliz, con eso y mi juego de Gran Turismo sería más que feliz.

Me sentía raro sin mi larga cabellera, sabía que era normal que me la hubieran cortado pero aun asi me sentía incómodo, al menos mi gorrito me taparía por un largo tiempo.

Estaba esperando a que mi hermano regresara con mi chocolate, la verdad necesitaba algo con sabor ya que la comida estaba del asco. Espere varios minutos hasta que escuche que la puerta se abría…

-Vaya hasta que regresas ¿querías matarme de hambre?-voltee a ver a la puerta para enfrentarlo… pero lo que no sabía era que me enfrentaría a otro problema-

-Hola Yaten…

-Hola-dije serio-

-¿Crees que podrías darme unos minutos de tu atención?

-Tomate tu tiempo-dije mirándola-

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Pues aparte de que me duele el trasero, de que la comida es un asco y de que no tengo cabello estoy bien…

-El cabello volverá a crecer, la comida solo es momentánea y del trasero ¿Por qué no intentas cambiar de posición?

-Lo he hecho pero ni asi

-Bueno, no creo que dures mucho tiempo aquí, ya prácticamente estas mejor

-Espero piensen como tú, odio este lugar

-Te darán de alta pronto ya verás-no dejaba de sonreírme, la miraba y continuaba haciéndolo pero esta vez no era como cuando se presentó con Ace como su prometida, esta vez era una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que me sonrojaba-

-Si…-comenzaba a incomodarme un poco pero aun asi no quería que ella se fuera-

-Yaten

-Mina-hablamos al mismo tiempo-

-Continúa…

-Gracias… la verdad Yaten espero me perdones, quiero pedirte una disculpa por ser mala persona contigo, por actuar mal, por no ser razonable con mis decisiones, fui muy indecisa en lo que quería, me deje llevar por el rencor, por mi enojo de lo que sucedió, no me di cuenta de cómo estaba actuando ni a quien lastimaba en el paso de mi furia por asi decirlo, te hice mucho mal, hice que entraras en una etapa de confusión y al mismo tiempo yo entraba en ella, no sabía cuáles eran mis verdaderos sentimientos y fue donde jugué con ambos, la verdad te quiero al igual que a Ace pero…

-¿Pero?-la mire, la verdad no sabía que decirle, solo limitándome a escucharla-

-Pero tú eres el principal en mi corazón, te quiero más a ti que a él, eso lo sabes bueno espero lo sepas, te buscaba porque era lo que mi corazón quería pero después mi mente comenzaba a trabajar haciéndome pensar otra cosa, le ganaba a mis sentimientos y ese fue mi error, dejar que mi mente comenzara a trabajar, no ponerle un alto para asi aclarar mis pensamientos y elegir bien para no dañarlos…

-Minako yo…

-Déjame continuar Yaten, yo no quiero que pienses que esto que digo es para que me disculpes ya que sería difícil que me perdonaras, pero sí que entiendas lo que pase… Te amo Yaten, te amo como no tienes idea pero… creo que es mejor que me aleje de ustedes y me cure por completo, que continúe con mi vida y deje que ustedes hagan la suya, tal vez en un futuro encuentren a la chica ideal… aunque creo que lo hiciste ya… la chica rubia esa hermana de Ikuto la veo súper interesada y pues tal vez ella sea la indicada…

-¿Me estás diciendo que te iras?

-Sí, dejare a Ace y me mudare de ciudad, comenzare desde cero, te herí a ti, a mis amigos y a Ace, aunque aún no lo hablo con él pero es mi decisión y nada lo cambiara… Yaten el día que tuvimos… ya sabes-comenzó a mover la mano en círculos, note como se sonrojaba-

-¿Sexo?

-¿Ahora si es sexo?-ese pequeño gesto de molestia que siempre hacia cuando algo le molestaba, sonreí ampliamente-

-Solo quería saber que pensabas de eso

-Bueno ese día

-El día que hicimos el amor

-Si ese, te juro que si fue amor, puse todos mis sentimientos en eso, me entregue a ti porque asi lo deseaba, sabía que eras el indicado y nada cambiara eso, siempre seré tuya y…

-Y eso me alaga-agregue sonrojado-

-Y eso a mí me da pena… pero el punto es que te amo Yaten y quiero que estés bien, que tengas lo mejor del mundo y cumplas con lo que te propones… algún día, en algún lugar volveremos a encontrarnos…

-Me son difíciles las despedidas…-dije en voz baja, suspire profundamente porque quiera o no me duele-

-Tómalo como un hasta luego

-Minako yo también quiero pedirte perdón, sé que falle en muchas cosas como novio, hice miles de tonterías y aun asi yo quería que tu regresaras a mi lado, no lo niego, si me lastimaste muchas veces, me hiciste sentir el peor hombre de todos y la verdad eso alimentaba mi molestia y mis ganas de hacerte ver que tenía a alguien a un lado mío, lo hice con Elizabeth y falle, la lastime a ella y a ti… puedo asegurarte que aun te amo, que quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado ahora, que continuáramos juntos pero entiendo tu posición, tu dolor y las ganas de curarte, entiendo que quieras estar bien porque es lo mismo que yo deseo… quiero que me perdones por todo el daño que te hice y si, si nos volvemos a ver mínimo acéptame un café… tal vez en otra vida seamos felices

-Me recordó a tu despedida

-¿Mi despedida?

-Sí, te soñé el día que casi te ibas de este mundo… eso fue lo que me decías

-Y cuando yo casi me iba te veía en mi mente…

-Estamos conectados entonces

-Anhelar a esa persona hace conexiones en esta vida y en la otra

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que estábamos pensando en el otro

-Tienes razón…

-Suerte Yaten… te deseo lo mejor

-Yo igual Minako

-No me digas asi…

-Asi te llamas-sonreí-

-Bueno… olvidemos ese tema-observe como se acercaba a mí para abrazarme después y escuchar como comenzaba a llorar- te quiero Yaten no lo olvides, te deseo lo mejor –beso mi mejilla y me sonrió-

-Yo igual Mina…-la tome de la mano depositando un beso en su dorso para después sonreírle- escucha vocaloid, tal vez eso te ayude

-Sí, escuchare el amor es guerra

-Mejor la que te dedique aquél día

-¿La de que quieres que sea tu princesa?

-Esa… recuerda que es de los gemelos rubios

-Cierto…-tome su rostro para después besarla ligeramente en los labios, ella me sonrió para después alejarse de mí y abrir la puerta-cuídate-y con un paso hacia afuera me dejo, se fue de mi vida y eso nada lo cambiaria-

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sabía que era la despedida definitiva y eso me dolía, sabía que era lo mejor para asi que tanto ella como yo estuviéramos bien, la quiero y mucho pero no quiero verla sufrir y si eso significa que debe alejarse de mi lo entiendo y lo acepto, solo espero que Ace no interfiera en ello.

* * *

¿Y bien?

Antes de despedirme Ross si lees esto neta chica ya respondeme mira que sin tus review mi inspiración se va.

Gracias a todas por leer


	42. Aquí no pasa nada

_Nuevo capi, sorry por las faltas_

* * *

Capítulo 40

Aquí no pasa nada.

Minako POV

Salí de la habitación de Yaten, vi a Seiya quien estaba en la sala de espera, le sonreí y continúe con mi camino, salí del hospital para dirigirme a los jardines y sentarme en una banquita, no quería que nadie me viera llorar…

Me tire en la banca llorando profunda y dolorosamente, despedirme de Yaten había sido lo peor, no fue como aquella vez en el baile, no, esta vez era diferente ya que sabía que era para siempre, intentaría no encontrarlo nunca para no volver a lastimarlo, debía castigarme a mí misma para aprender la lección y continuar.

Continúe llorando, llorando hasta desahogarme por completo, había cumplido con primero hacer lo más doloroso para después enfrentarme a Ace y por fin terminar con esto. Partiría al día siguiente a una ciudad donde viviría con mis padres, a mi padre le habían hecho cambio de residencia en su trabajo asi que eso nos llevó a una ciudad nueva, mi hermano terminaría su universidad allá al igual que yo mi preparatoria. Comenzaría de nuevo sin contarle a nadie mi pasado, no es que mi pasado fuera muy horrible si no que no quería abrir de nuevo esta herida que comenzaba a cerrar yo misma, yo misma cauterizaría esta enorme herida y viviría con la cicatriz.

Me levante minutos más tarde limpiando mis lágrimas, me dirigí al baño para lavar mi cara y asi fingir que no había sucedido nada malo. Fui directamente a la habitación de Ace, suspire profundamente abriendo la puerta, lo vi mirando su videojuego que tenía en las manos, sonreí ampliamente ya que me daba cuenta de que no era muy diferente a Yaten, ambos eran idénticos, les gustaba casi lo mismo, lamentablemente a Ace le hacía falta un poco de humildad y a Yaten le hacía falta un poco de paciencia.

-¡Hola amor!-decía él sin mirarme a los ojos- ¿porque tardaste mucho?

-Lo que sucede es que mi madre me llamo y me pregunto si ya iba a casa

-¿Y le dijiste que estarías conmigo?

-Pues eso dije pero ella me necesita…

-¿O sea que me dejaras por ella?

-Es mi madre

-Está bien, solo porque mi futura suegra te necesita…

-Ace sobre nuestra boda…-mi martirio apenas comenzaría-

-Sera algo grande-continuaba sin mirarme- tendremos muchos invitados, debemos hacer una lista de a cuantos invitaremos, además de las decoraciones de las mesas, las flores, los cubiertos, la limosina o ¿quieres una camioneta? ¿Qué será mejor? Además debes tener tu cita con el diseñador de tu vestido, debes comenzar a ver que vestido quieres..

-Ace sobre eso…

-Espero elijas uno sexy, me encantan como se ven los vestidos en tu cuerpo y…

-¡Ace escúchame!- me miro sorprendido-

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto-

-No podemos continuar con esto

-¿De que hablas? ¿No quieres vestido? O ¿no quieres una cita con el diseñador?

-¡Nada! Yo no puedo casarme contigo

-¿qu… Qué?-me miro molesto- ¿De qué hablas Minako?

-No puedo casarme contigo…

-¿Porque no?

-No puedo casarme con alguien a quien no amo por completo

-¿No me amas?-me miro incrédulo- ¿Por qué dices que no me amas? Llevamos meses juntos, siempre hemos estado en las buenas y en las malas, pensamos en el otro, nos amamos Minako, no puedes decirme eso si ¡yo te amo! Y tú también…

-No Ace… yo no te amo, te quiero por cómo eres conmigo, te estoy agradecida por ser tan bueno conmigo, te tengo una estimación enorme pero no te amo…

-Me estás jugando una broma, no puedes hablar enserio-lanzo su consola al piso- ¡Me estas mintiendo Mina! Vamos a casarnos, tu aceptaste ante toda la gente importante de la ciudad, no puedes ahora dejarme porque no me amas, debes casarte conmigo y aprender a amarme y…

-¡NO! No puedo continuar con esta mentira, no puedo engañarme a mí misma y mucho menos engañarte a ti, no podemos continuar asi Ace

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué no te he dado todo?

-¿Y por eso debo casarme contigo? ¿Es como un pago por tu amabilidad?

-Mínimo deberías estar agradecida y hacerlo, te puse en un lugar muy alto, te di la mejor escuela que en tu vida podrías haber pagado, te levante en la vida social, eras una chica muy reconocida por todos, todos te conocían gracias a mi

-Y estoy agradecida por eso y por más, pero yo jamás estuve contigo solo por interés social

-¡Por favor! ¡Si cuando te compraba vestidos para que te pusieras en las fiestas a las que éramos invitados hasta te tongoneabas mucho! Te levantabas mucho asi que no me vengas con eso.

-Pensaba que te gustaba como me veía

-¡Y me gustas! Es solo que no finjas que no te creías mucho ante la sociedad a la que te presente.

-¡No Ace! No puedo seguir asi contigo, no puedo continuar con eso-me quite el anillo de compromiso entregándoselo en su propia mano- lo lamento…

-No eres nada sin mi Minako

-Intentare buscar mi verdadero yo y ser alguien sin ti-di la vuelta dejándolo solo, salí corriendo del hospital para tomar un taxi y de una buena vez alejarme de ese lugar-

Ace me había lastimado con lo que me había dicho pero tenía razón, yo tenía la culpa por hacerlo creer tantas cosas que no eran ciertas, ahora debía pagar mi error y continuar sola, sin él sin Yaten… estar sola castigándome por ser tan mala con dos chicos que me amaban y yo no supe valorarlo.

Seiya POV

Regresaba a la habitación de mi hermano, debía entregarle su chocolate, ya había hablado con la enfermera y al parecer el medico lo daría de alta pronto, al parecer mañana seria su día donde por fin seria libre, llamare a los chicos para hacerle una fiesta y asi se anime. Entre a la habitación para encontrarlo limpiándose los ojos

-¿Estas llorando?-pregunte-

-Es mi alergia, odio los hospitales y esto me ha creado una alergia-continuo limpiando sus lágrimas-

-Bueno ya, cambiemos de tema... mañana serás dado de alta

-Genial, la verdad ya me hacía falta una noticia como esa

-Les diré a mis padres y a los chicos

-No, a los chicos no les digas nada, prefiero llegar a descansar a mi casa

-Pero…

-Dame chance, solo quiero eso, de echo ahora me siento con sueño

-¿Te hizo algo malo Minako?-lo mire seriamente-

-Já, no, ella no me hizo nada, de echo fue bueno que habláramos de lo sucedido

-Entonces ¿todo arreglado?

-Si… ella se va- observe como bajaba la mirada- dice que es lo mejor…

-Animo, tal vez después vuelvan a encontrarse

-Puede ser…

Mire a mi hermano por unos minutos quien aún mantenía la mirada baja, sabía que le dolía la decisión de la rubia pero creo que fue lo mejor, asi los tres aprenden a perdonar y a olvidar.

Yaten POV

La despedida de Minako me había dolido mucho, pero ella tenía razón y yo no podía cambiarlo, tal vez eso también me ayudara a mí también, solo deseo que ella sea feliz.

La última noche en el hospital fue la más larga de todas, ansiaba salir inmediatamente y perderme en mi habitación sin hacer nada, debía pensar miles de cosas, actualizarme en noticias y continuar con mi segunda oportunidad de vida.

Vueltas y vueltas daba en mi cama, ya me había hartado todo, quería gritar e irme de ahí de una buena vez pero no podía. Minuto tras minuto pasaba la madrugada y yo sin pegar el ojo… suspirar profundamente y darte cuenta de lo que perdiste… era lo mejor para ambos.

La mañana por fin había llegado y yo dormido, había logrado dormir pero a unos minutos de que llegaran por mí.

El médico me dio miles de indicaciones de lo que debía y no hacer, me había programado una cita para un mes y con eso terminaría mi curación por asi decirlo. Mis padres y Seiya vinieron por mí ya que Taiki estaba trabajando como era de esperarse.

Salimos del hospital para deleitarme con la bella imagen de un sol resplandeciente, de un nuevo día que viviría intensamente… por asi decirlo ya que tocando mi cama me dormiría inmediatamente… ingresamos a la camioneta de mi padre para irnos a casa, no demoramos mucho ya que no había nada de tráfico, en el camino me había dado cuenta de mi nueva oportunidad de vivir y lograr mi cometido, me volvería ¡popstar sí!

Llegamos a casa, mi hermano me ayudaba a entrar ya que según él aun andaba medio tonto y no podía caminar bien…

-Awww la nena no puede sola…-al levantar mi vista para ver quien hablaba de esa forma note que era Lelouch quien estaba junto con los demás chicos-

-Exactamente no quería ver a nadie… eso incluía a mi novia-sonreí ladinamente-

-Tonta, crees que podrías librarte de nosotros tan fácil…

-Primero déjenme tomar asiento que estoy cansado-todos se hicieron a un lado para dejarme sentar, me miraban como si fuera un centro de espectáculos-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntaba Kaname quien me miraba seriamente desde la ventana de mi casa-

-Madreado… me duele todo…

-Y como no, si con el fregadaso que te acomodaste hasta las ideas se te fueron-agrego Eriol sonriendo-

-Tu tan gracioso como siempre-dije sarcástico-

-Nosotros los dejamos-agrego mi madre junto con mi padre- debemos hacer unas compras

-Si ma, no te fijes

-¿Tienes hambre?-me pregunto-

-No, aun no pero si me dan algo de beber sería feliz

-Seiya ve por el jugo de tu hermano anda y dales a los chicos algo de beber

-Por eso era mala idea invitarlos-agrego fastidiado-

-Yo voy por mi jugo-agregue molesto- puedo hacerlo solo necesito tiempo…

-¡No! Yo iré por eso-agrego mi hermano para ir en búsqueda, mis padres salieron mientras-

-¿No querías vernos Yaten?-pregunto Zero-

-No es que no quisiera, solo necesitaba descansar pero ok ahora cuéntenme ¿Qué ha sido de su vida sin mí?

-Pues Lelouch llora por ti en las noches-agrego Akito riéndose-

-Tarado te dije que era secreto-agrego Lelouch-

-Ya sé que me amas pero no es para tanto, no morí

-Te pasas-agrego Suzaku- neta no pensé que fueran tantas tus ganas de ganar…

-No sé qué paso… todo fue tan rápido

-Que ni me escuchaste-agrego Kamui-

-¿Y tú porque los seguiste?-preguntaba Usui-

-Pensé que si me colocaba en primera posición y me detenía de golpe ellos entenderían pero fue una estupidez y mira, mi manita resulto herida

-Tontos-decía Zero- por eso no entre

-No exageren-agregaba Shaoran- al menos no paso a más

-¿Que no paso a más? Vivir esperando a que tu hermano despierte es desastroso-agregaba Seiya mientras ingresaba con mi jugo y bebidas para los chicos-

-Bueno pero aquí estoy-dije sonriendo- aunque sin cabello pero aquí estoy

-Si no estuvieras Yaten ten por seguro que te odiaría toda la vida-agrego Lelouch, lo mire sorprendido-

-¿Entonces si me amas?

-No es eso wey, simplemente me agradas y creo que lo que hemos vivido entre todos no se olvida asi de fácil

-Como nuestros tatuajes…

-O nuestras perfos

-Yo soy excluyo-agrego Akito- aunque lo poco que he vivido con ustedes me da a entender que somos un desmadre

-Mi padre me regaño pro eso…

-¿Porque?-le pregunte a Seiya-

-Sabe que tengo un tatuaje asi que me quiere mandar a quitármelo

-Tonto Seiya-reí-

-Tonto tú, que por tu culpa se dio cuenta, debíamos donarte sangre y mira, por eso se entero.

-A no es para tanto, no creo que te obligue a quitártelo

-¿NO? Espero asi sea

-Ya bebamos-agrego Eriol- alcohol puro-saco una botella-

-Pero el pequeño Yaten no puede-agrego Kaname- trajimos una botella pero tu Yaten solo nos veras beber

-Exacto-agrego Lelouch- tu solo refresco y ni eso, mejo agua simple aunque te oxides

-Malditos bastardos

-Ya wey ¿nos extrañabas?

-Extraño mi cama, eso sí es amor, lo de ustedes es costumbre

-Ya, ¿ni porque vine de tan lejos a verte?-agregó Kamui-

-¿Siempre si estas en otra ciudad?-le pregunte-

-Sí, estudiare relaciones internacionales asi que ahora entenderán porque los dejare…

-¿Y tú Kaname?

-Pues la administración es lo que estudiare, ya después competiré con Lelouch por el lugar más alto en las familias

-Tonto-agrego Lelouch- hagamos una alianza, será mejor

-No se Lelouch, luego veremos eso

-Shaale, que feo me hacen sentir como que esto ya se acabó-agregue algo triste-

-No sé a acabado-agrego Kamui- cuando quieras nos vamos por unas chelas, lo malo es que será consultado en nuestra agenda

-¿Ya se terminó esto?-agrego Shaoran- nada será igual

-Algún día debíamos madurar-agrego Kaname- pero continuaremos frecuentándonos

-Y asi tal vez un día nos vayamos a Acapulco-finalizo Zero-

-Seria genial…

-Pero cuando te crezca el cabello, no puedes ir con gorro

-Tarado Zero

-Bueno ya, que bien que aun andas entre los vivos Yaten, neta la viste cercas-decía seriamente Usui-

-Sí, si la vi cercas, neta pensé que moriría, me veía en eso…

- ¿Y viste a Mina?-pregunto Suzaku- me entere de algo cruel

-¿le paso algo?-pregunte alarmado-

-Nada de eso-Lelouch se cruzaba de brazos- Lo que sucede es…-suspiro hondo- Se ha corrido la noticia de que el compromiso de Ace se canceló, al parecer hubo problemas, pero nunca dijeron de que tipo, solo pidieron disculpas

-Entonces Mina ¿si se fue?-preguntaba Seiya-

-No lo sé-agrego Lelouch-

-Si se fue-afirme- ella se despidió de mi asi que de seguro si lo cumplió

-¿Paso a despedirse de ti?-preguntaba Suzaku-

-Sí y creo que fue lo mejor, debíamos cerrar por fin este capítulo…

-¿Y te sientes bien?-pregunto Lelouch- Yo me sentiría del nabo

-Es como lo que te paso con Shirley, tuviste que cerrar ese capítulo y continuar

-Y lo hice, ahora ya tiene tiempo que no la veo

-Anda con el chico llamado Takuma, al parecer van muy enserio-agrego el hermano de Lelouch- yo lo sé porque los he visto

-Pensábamos que te gustaba Shirley-agregue-

-No, si me vio mi hermano que la lleve aquella vez a la casa fue porque veníamos de una fiesta pero no fue porque ella me gustara, a mí la que me gusta es Reila ella si es sexy

-Bueno cambio de tema, entonces continuaremos siendo los sexy machos alfa dominantes ¿o ya no?-pregunto Eriol-

-Claro que lo seremos, es solo que nos distanciaremos un poco

-Eso es verdad-agrego Shaoran- pero aun asi seremos amigos de party

-Claro

-Y tal vez un día nos vayamos a Cancún a terminar la fiesta

-Nel mejor a Acapulco, eso traería muchos recuerdos

-Pero no me dejen con el loco de Eriol-agrego Kaname-

-Pues ponte pilas ñoño

Todos comenzaron a reír, la verdad a mi también me daba risa esta situación, todo lo que habíamos pasado y todo lo que pasaríamos, a todos nos dejó huella el irnos de viaje juntos nos unió mas y nos convertimos en buenos amigos, estamos para apoyarnos en las buenas y en las malas aunque se escuche algo gay pero es genial las amistades duraderas… solo los que se quedan a tu lado es porque desean estar en tu futuro.

Seiya POV

Los días transcurrieron con mucha calma, Yaten continuaba en recuperación mientras yo trabajaba con mi padre para no aburrirme. A veces salía con Elizabeth a divertirnos, o de vez en cuando con los chicos tenían tiempo.

Todo se había calmado, Elizabeth se llevaba bien con Yaten al igual que él con ella, al parecer si había aceptado mi relación con ella y eso me hacía sentir bien. Por otro lado mi hermano Taiki había traído a Ruka a vivir a la casa por un tiempo mientras conseguía un préstamo para una casa, Ruka se comportaba de lo más tranquila con nosotros. Pensaba que Yaten comenzaría con su fastidiosos reclamos de que no le agradaba que estuviera Ruka con nosotros pero no fue asi, al contrario él se encerraba en su habitación y no salía hasta que se aburría.

Los meses continuaban y el regreso a la prepa se acercaba, todos comenzábamos a volver a vernos ya que algunos iban a pagar sus materias reprobadas y otros solo a ver cuándo debíamos inscribirnos, veríamos personas nuevas y conviviríamos con ellos todo como siempre.

El día que me fui a inscribir me encontré con Zero quien también fue a darse de alta en la especialidad que quería, caminamos juntos por toda la explanada hasta tomar asiento en una de las banquitas.

-Cuantas cosas no hemos pasado en estas banquitas…

-Miles… que cosas no

-Y que lo digas… ¿ya supiste algo de Serena?

-No, la verdad ni me interesa

-Bueno entonces no te digo que onda con ella

-¿Por qué?

-Pues ya tuvo a su niño, el chico es rubio como ella

-¿Y?

-Pues no sé, no se mas de eso…

-Pues estaba el tipo ese llamado Haruka con ella ¿o no?

-¿Seiya no supiste?

-¿Qué?

-Haruka era su primo

-Ha entonces ¿lo hizo solo para molestar?

-Seiya es obvio que aun a Serena le importas

-¿Y porque dices eso?

-Solo mira cómo te observa desde el otro lado de la prepa-voltee a ver a donde miraba mi amigo para encontrarme con los ojos de Serena, la vi… ella me vio… se veía más madura, sus facciones habían cambiado, su cuerpo había tomado mas forma… toda ella se veía como una chica adulta, no quedaba rastro de la niña berrinchuda que antes era-

-Cambio mucho…

-Sí que lo hizo, cuando note que nos miraba insistentemente me hizo recordarla no la reconocía para nada…

-Pues como cambia la vida a las personas ¿no?

-¿Y no piensas hablarle?

-¿Cómo para qué?

-Seiya te conozco, mueres por hacerlo, saber que la tipa esa aun te ama

-No Zero, ahora no es asi, yo estoy con Elizabeth y es lo único que importa…

-Si tú lo dices… pero ella viene para acá

-¿Qué?-en el momento que reaccione Zero se había ido a la biblioteca dejándome solo con Serena que acaba de llegar-

-Hola Seiya

-Hola Serena-dije mirándola-

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte…

-Lo mismo digo

-¿Y cómo has estado?

-Pues bien, ya sabes trabajando y todo eso.

-Supe lo del accidente de tu hermano

-Ah sí pero nada grave

-¿Esta bien?

-Si…-nos quedamos en silencio, la verdad no sabía que decir, todo era tan difícil- Felicidades

-¿Porque?

-Porque ya tuviste a tu bebé ¿Qué fue?

-Niño... y gracias, es un amor mi niño

-Qué bueno…

-Si…

-¿Y continuaras estudiando?

-Sí, terminare la prepa para después irme de aquí, mis padres me mantienen a mí y a mi hijo

-Y mientras quien lo cuida…

-Pues mi prima, ya después yo llego y lo cuido

-Darien no te ayudo-carajos se me salió, ella me miro sorprendida-

-Darien no sabe nada de mí, de hecho no quiero ni que me ayude

-Entonces serás solo tú y tu hijo

-¿Necesito más?

-Un padre para él…

-No… no necesito eso

-¿Por qué no?-pregunte-

-Porque la persona que yo quería para padre de mi hijo no me ama, de hecho me odia

-No lo digas por Darien, ese tipo es casado y…

-No es por él

-¿Entonces Haruka?

-No, tampoco

-Ni idea, pero tal vez no te odia, esa palabra es muy fuerte

-Entonces ¿crees que me pueda perdonar?

-Pues no sé qué tan grave sea el problema…

-Seiya –me miró fijamente a los ojos- ¿serias capaz de perdonarme y continuar a mi lado?

Madre santa, lo que me dijo me dejo más estúpido de lo normal ¿Qué decir? Obvio no quería nada a su lado, de hecho no me importaba nada de lo que le sucediera, yo había sido una mancha negra en su vida asi que era mejor que ambos estuviéramos lejos para no dañarnos… ¿aún me ama?

-Serena ¿de qué hablas?

-Seiya, sé que cometí muchas tonterías, sé que te dañe pero aun así quiero que me perdones… quiero que todo sea como antes

-No... Es que no se puede, Serena es imposible que yo vuelva a tu lado…

-¿Por qué? ¿No me amabas?

-Tú lo acabas de decir te amaba en tiempo pasado ahora es diferente…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué lo hace asi?

-Todo, los problemas que tuvimos antes, la situación de ahora... todo, esto no puede comenzar asi, yo no puedo estar contigo

-¿Por qué tengo un hijo de otro o porque?

-Mira a mí eso no me interesa, de echo el niño no tiene la culpa pero yo no puedo… no sería feliz, siempre me atormentaría todo eso

-Entonces no me amabas como lo decías

-No, yo si te amé y mucho es solo que ahora tengo a alguien a quien decirle que la amo y a su vez amarla…

-¿A si?

-Seiya vámonos-volteamos ambos a ver quién me hablaba, era Elizabeth quien se acercaba sonriente para después tomarme de la mano-

-Si Elizabeth… cuídate Serena, fue un gusto hablar contigo..

Me aleje de ella, la deje sola mirándome como me iba con mi novia, al principio me sentí mal por haberla dejado asi pero después comprendí que era lo mejor, era lo mejor porque no estaba bien que ella se hiciera ilusiones ni mucho menos se extendiera ese tema, Serena podía confundir las cosas y pensar otra cosa… yo solo quería comenzar mi vida solo, no recordar nada de lo que ella me hizo… decir que aquí no pasa nada… todo está guardado... aquí no pasa nada.


End file.
